You'll Never Know Until You Try It
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: This is a sequel to "More Than A Statement?". It's for all of the reviewers who asked for more of Kerry/Nikki.
1. She Kissed A Girl, And She Liked It

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 1. She Kissed A Girl, And She Liked It

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is a sequel to "More Than A Statement?". In this chapter, Nikki confronts Kerry at school the following Monday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: Feel free to mention anything and/or everything you might like to see happen in this story. I can't promise I'll use it though. Any ideas could possibly increase the length of it. The rating will probably change as well. Since we didn't learn much about Nikki, I'm making her an only child of upper middle class parents and an excellent student. Nothing that happened after "The After Party" episode has happened yet. Thanks to MaxximumRide666 for the help with the story and chapter titles

* * *

That following Monday morning, Kerry and Bridget's bedroom

As Kerry woke up for the start of another school week, she tried to forget the dream she had twice since Nikki had kissed her. The dream began with Nikki getting her alone in a janitor's closet. Nikki had told her it was just so they could talk in private. It had started out like that, but it hadn't ended that way. The talking had led to kissing before she woke up. The second night had gotten slightly more heated as Kerry was groped a little before waking up.

"What?" Kerry growled at her sister.

"Have a nice dream?" Bridget asked her with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means."

"I didn't have a dream."

"Oh, so I was imagining you calling out Nikki's name the way you did?" Bridget answered with an even bigger smirk.

"And in what way was that?"

"That apparently you did more than talk."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Kerry insisted as she climbed out of bed.

"I think I do. You had the same dream the other night, and I know what caused it too," Bridget informed her as she got out of bed as well.

"Even if I had a dream, which I didn't, you wouldn't know why," the redhead said in an unconvincing tone.

"She kissed you after I left, didn't she?" Bridget questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"What gave you that idea?" Kerry inquired as she tried to appear unaffected by her sister's attitude.

"By the way she was looking at you before I left," her sister confessed as she held back a smile at the redhead's attempt of denial.

"How exactly was that?"

"That she wanted you."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore right now," Kerry responded as she turned away from her with a frown on her face.

"Whatever," the blonde replied as they continued to get ready for school.

Later that morning, the high school

Kerry was standing at her locker and preparing for her first class when a certain senior walked up behind her.

"Hi, Kerry," Nikki said cheerfully and watched as Kerry quickly closed the locker and spun around to face her.

"Uh, hi, Nikki," Kerry greeted as she nervously backed up against her locker.

"Something wrong?" Nikki assumed as she took a step closer and gave the short redhead a smile.

"No, nothing's wrong," Kerry told her as she looked around to see how crowded the halls were at the moment.

"So then you're not uncomfortable about what happened during your party the other night?"

"What are you talking about?" Kerry muttered as she tried to control the emotional struggle going on throughout her body.

When the older girl noticed that they were alone, she placed her hands on Kerry's locker just above her shoulders and whispered into her ear, "I'm talking about the kisses, mostly the one where you said you felt nothing after it."

"I still don't feel anything," Kerry denied as the struggle seemed to be getting a little harder.

"Well, from the way you're acting, I think that you're in denial."

"I've got to go," Kerry decided as she ducked under Nikki's right arm and almost ran to her first class.

For the rest of the morning and at least half of the lunch hour, Kerry avoided the other girl the best she could. This began to frustrate Nikki, who worked on a plan to get her alone to talk. She followed the redhead, who had ducked out of the cafeteria after eating a quick lunch. As Kerry began to walk past a janitor's closet on her way to the library, Nikki saw her chance and took it. She quietly opened the door, pulled Kerry inside, and closed the door behind them.

"Ok, whoever did this, turn on the light and let me out right now."

"We need to talk first," Nikki claimed after turning on the light, locking the door, and leaning up against it.

"What is there to talk about?"

"About us."

"There is no 'us', Nikki. We're not a couple. We're just friends. Actually, we're barely even friends. I mean we get along, but that's it."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be acting the way you did earlier today."

"And how is that?" she murmured as she noticed the beautiful girl walking up to her and making her back up against the wall.

"Like a girl who claims to be open-minded and is in denial."

"I'm not in denial. I'm not gay, but I do believe gays and lesbians shouldn't be excluded from something due to fear and ignorance."

"Well, I think I want another shot at kissing you."

'We've already been through th…," Kerry tried to say before being caught up in a third kiss from the same girl.

Nikki had made this attempt a little bit more passionate and was rewarded when Kerry opened her mouth. She slowly put her tongue in Kerry's mouth and was rewarded again as Kerry let her run her fingers through her red hair.

"So…still think you're not gay?" the older girl challenged after she broke the kiss.

"I'm not gay. I still like guys."

"But you like my kisses just as much as theirs," Nikki asserted as her tone indicated that it was more of a fact than a question.

"I g-guess I d-do," Kerry admitted as she briefly bit her lower lip.

"Then I guess that means you're bi," Nikki concluded as she leaned in to kiss her again and pinned Kerry's shoulders to the wall, "Besides, I know you dreamed about this."

"How do you know that?" the redhead gasped.

"You just told me," the older girl laughed. When Kerry groaned at letting that slip out, Nikki whispered, "Don't worry, I did too."

"Really?"

"Yes," Nikki confirmed before kissing her again.

The kissing continued for a few minutes. Nikki got more daring by pulling the collar of Kerry's shirt away from the lower part of the neck, and beginning to nibble on the now exposed skin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kerry lightly snapped as she suddenly pushed the taller girl away.

"I thought that was pretty obvious. I thought I'd leave a little bite mark," Nikki stated before showing that the shirt did cover it up, "Didn't you like it? I mean didn't Kyle ever do that?"

"I liked it, and no, Kyle never did that," she confided before blushing at the smile she got from the other girl.

"That's his loss then. I enjoyed doing it."

"Hey, what time is it?" Kerry mumbled while adjusting the collar of her shirt.

"Let's see, it's…," Nikki started to answer as both girls saw they had less than five minutes to go to their lockers before the next class started.

"We need to get to our next classes."

"We could ditch them and stay here or sneak out and go someplace else."

When Kerry gave her a negative nod, Nikki sighed. The girls then made sure they looked alright before Kerry slowly opened the door.

"It's clear," Kerry determined before facing Nikki again.

"Would you like to meet me again after the last class? Maybe we could hang out together."

"Maybe," Kerry declared before taking another quick look around the hall and heading to her next class.

After Kerry was gone, Nikki headed in the other direction. She hadn't even gotten a few feet before coming eye to eye with their student body president.

"Uh…Hi, Bridget. You didn't see anything, did you?"

"No, I didn't see my sister come out of the closet before you," Bridget smirked at the joke before continuing, "And I didn't see you stare at her again like you did Saturday night."

"Please don't say anything," Nikki pleaded, "I don't think either of us is ready for anyone else to know yet."

"I won't say a word."

After school, Kerry's locker

For the second time that day, Nikki snuck up behind the redhead.

"Hi, Kerry," Nikki whispered seductively.

"Don't do that," Kerry warned as she whipped around with a slight frown.

"Don't do what?" Nikki teased.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. What do you want?"

"Can we talk in private again?"

"I've got to get home and start my homework before dinner and then finish it up after that. I'm sure my mom, Bridget, and Rory are waiting for me outside."

"Maybe you could tell them you have something that you need to do, and you will get a ride home from somebody else."

"I don't know," Kerry argued as she looked around at the quickly departing students.

"Please. It won't take that long, and I'll take you home right after that."

"Ok, fine, just let me go tell them. Wait here and I'll be right back."

"Sure,"

She waited by Kerry's locker and made sure nobody was watching before she watched the shorter girl make her way through the main entrance and into the parking lot. The thoughts of kissing her and more brought a smile to her face. When Kerry returned, Nikki began to smile more. She stopped after seeing the slightly uncomfortable look on the other girl's face.

"Something wrong?"

"No, n-nothing's wrong," Kerry answered nervously.

"Ok, let's go," Nikki requested before leading her to a red convertible that looked almost brand new.

"Nice car," Kerry mentioned as Nikki opened the door for her.

"Thanks," Nikki commented before closing the door, walking over to the driver's side, and getting into the car, "Buckle up."

"Ok," Kerry consented as she put on her seatbelt and watched as the older girl closed her door and did the same thing, "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking my house if that's cool with you," Nikki suggested before starting the car and made her way out of the parking lot.

Nikki smiled again at the positive nod she got from Kerry. As she pulled into the driveway of her home, she heard the small gasp from her passenger.

"THIS is your house?"

"Yeah," Nikki divulged before smiling at the girl she was becoming slightly infatuated with.

"It's pretty nice."

"That's the benefit of having successful parents," Nikki chuckled as she turned off the car, got out, closed the door, and helped Kerry with her door.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, why mess with perfection?" Nikki joked as Kerry got out of the car and closed the door.

"You're pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Nothing wrong with it."

Both girls could feel their hearts beat a little faster as they entered the home.

"Would you like a tour before we talk?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Want something to drink?" Nikki offered.

"No thanks."

Nikki started with the family room. She noticed the impressed look on Kerry's face as she stared at the big screen TV before they headed into the kitchen. The look stayed on Kerry's face as she glanced at the nice kitchen table, granite tops of the counters and the small island in the middle of the cooking area, and the decently sized refrigerator/freezer. Then she pointed to the sliding glass door just past the kitchen table that led to a pool. Kerry could see what looked like a hot tub and small changing room/bathroom beside it. Nikki then led her to a couple of closed doors and indicated that the first was her parents' office. She opened the other door and showed her a game/exercise room with a pool table and some exercise equipment inside. She slowly and gently grabbed one of Kerry's hands. When the redhead didn't pull away, Nikki led her upstairs.

"This is the guest bedroom and right beside it is a bathroom," Nikki described as Kerry smiled at the size of them before moving along to a third door, "This is my parents' bedroom, and at the end of the room is a door to a connecting bathroom with two sinks, a tub, and a shower with sliding, frosted glass doors."

"Everything is really nice," the redhead complimented.

"Yeah, my parents work hard and know how to manage their money pretty well," she explained before they left the room and stopped in front of a fourth door,

"What do they do for a living?" Kerry interrupted as she wondered what she would see on the other side, which was probably the older girl's room.

"My mom is a lawyer, and my dad works at an investment firm. And this is my room," Nikki revealed as she opened the door and let Kerry walk in first before closing the door. She held in a laugh at hearing the redhead gulp softly at the sound of that, "You can sit down on my bed if you like."

"No, I'm f-fine," Kerry stuttered as she scanned the room that seemed to be at least twice the size of her and Bridget's room.

"Relax, nothing has to happen if you don't want it to," Nikki affirmed as she sat down on the queen size bed and patted the spot to her right.

"Is that another connecting bathroom?" Kerry guessed as she pointed to the left after sitting down.

"Yes, want to see it?"

"Alright," Kerry agreed as they stood and walked over to the open doorway.

"I have both a tub and a shower. I mainly use the tub to relax on a stressful school day. The whirlpool jets always do the trick. Maybe you could check it out some time." _I hope she can. I bet she looks great in a bikini or less. Slow down, she was nervous before she even got into your car._

"Maybe," Kerry conceded before going back to the bed and sitting down.

"And to your right is the door to my walk in closet."

"Must be nice to have all this room," Kerry tried to say with sarcastic humor, but Nikki could sense slight jealousy.

"Yeah, it is. I can tell you're possibly a little jealous, but you don't need to be. I didn't bring you here to show off."

"Then why did we come here again?"

"To talk, remember?"

"We could have done that downstairs," Kerry reminded her as she felt a little uncomfortable at how close the other girl was to her.

"If you want to, we could go back downstairs."

"No, it's fine," Kerry assured her as she tried to relax a little bit more, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Next weekend."

"What about it?"

"Do you have any plans yet?"

"No."

"Ok, would you want to go out with me next weekend?"

"Do you mean as friends or an actual date?"

"An actual date. We could do the traditional dinner at a restaurant and a movie or we could do that here."

"You know how to cook?"

"Yes, if you're not up for that, we could find something else to do."

"I don't know."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then it's a date?"

"I don't think so."

"Let me get this straight," Nikki chuckled before continuing, "You don't want to go on a date with someone who could treat you the way you should be treated."

"How should I be treated then?"

"Like the beautiful girl that you are, inside and out," Nikki exclaimed before pausing at the blush and small smile Kerry was trying to hide, "Just because you say you're not gay or bisexual."

"Right," the redhead stated as she had a little trouble looking at the older girl.

"You can't even look at me for more than fifteen seconds before looking away. You say that gays and lesbians should be treated equally, but actually you're afraid of what people would say if they knew that you liked kissing me and that you might be bisexual, which is a little bit hypocritical."

"It's not true."

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"Go out with me on at least one date. If you honestly don't have a good time, I won't ask again. If any of your family asks about it, you can tell them it's just as friends."

"Ok," Kerry relented softly after thinking about it for almost a minute.

"I promise you'll have a great time."

"Sure," Kerry said as it appeared that the redhead was actually thinking about how it could go.

At seeing Kerry smiling again, Nikki slowly leaned in to kiss the girl beside her.


	2. So Then It's A Date?

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 2. So Then It's A Date?

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nikki plans and takes Kerry on their first date.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: I don't remember if they ever really specified what grade Kerry was in, so I'm making her a junior at the time of "The After Party". I'm also not sure what the guidelines are for high school proms these days. So I'm going with the way it was when I was in high school, where it was only for juniors, seniors, and their dates. Since Leighton Meester's character is only credited as "Nikki" on some websites, I took a guess on how they could have spelled her last name. The words in italics are the girls' thoughts at that time. And thanks again to MaxximumRide666 for the help.

* * *

Kerry found herself unable move or even speak at the sight of soft lips getting closer by the second. Part of her knew what was coming and wanted to stop her, but another part of her actually wanted the kiss. Before another thought could happen, those same lips began gently kissing hers. The feel of them against her own made Kerry close her eyes temporarily. At the delicate touch of a hand on her right cheek, Kerry pulled away from the older girl and opened her eyes.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?"

"Once again, isn't it obvious?" Nikki answered while being slightly confused by Kerry's surprised tone.

"I thought you said nothing had to happen if I didn't want it to?"

"That's why I leaned in slowly to kiss you. I gave you enough time to stop me. But you didn't, so I wanted to show you how gentle I could be with you."

"I…," Kerry paused as she took a few seconds to look at her watch, "I need to get home. Are you taking me, or do I have to call Bridget?"

"I said I'd take you home. So let's go," Nikki said as she led her back through the house and locked the door behind her while Kerry walked quickly to the car.

After both girls had closed the doors and were buckled up, Nikki started the car and headed to the Hennessy home.

A little bit later, outside the Hennessy home

Nikki pulled up along the curb and turned toward Kerry.

"You were pretty quiet on the drive over here."

"So were you," the redhead stated with slight sarcasm.

"Are you still upset with me?" Nikki asked with a little worry.

"I'm not upset, just surprised."

"Why? You're a beautiful girl. Who wouldn't want to kiss a beautiful girl?"

"Apparently, you're one of the few who think that."

"Well, the rest at school who can't see it are idiots. And their loss is my gain…hopefully," the older girl mentioned with a soft laugh.

"Thanks…Well, I have to go inside now," Kerry declared while trying to hold back another blush that the other girl seemed to bring out in her with comments like that.

"If you must," Nikki laughed again, "Are we still on for Friday night?"

Kerry paused for a moment before answering, making Nikki a little nervous, "Yes."

"Good. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Kerry replied with a hesitant smile before getting out of the car and closing the door.

Nikki watched silently from the car until Kerry entered the house and closed the front door. She pulled away and smiled at the possibilities of what could happen Friday night.

Inside the Hennessy home, after Nikki drove away

After Kerry had closed the door and turned around, she saw Cate, Rory, and Jim looking at her.

"What?" she questioned as she began to glare at them before walking to the refrigerator and grabbing something to drink.

"So what did you and Nikki talk about?" her mom inquired hesitantly as she was preparing dinner.

"We talked about my article in the school newspaper. The one you didn't even take the time to read until you heard what Rory and CJ said."

"Oh," Cate responded before glancing at Jim, who remained silent.

"Is that all?" Rory taunted with a smirk from the couch after he pressed pause on the video game remote.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kerry sneered at him.

"Just asking," he muttered before turning back to the TV and continuing his game.

"Kerry, sweetie, don't mind your brother," Jim told her as he gave a small smile from his seat in the kitchen.

"If you must know, she asked for me for some advice."

"What kind of advice?" her mother cut in unsubtly.

"She wanted to know what she should do about this girl she likes. Rory did tell you she was gay, right?"

"Of course he did," Cate announced as she turned away, missing the eye roll her daughter gave her in the process.

"Where are Bridget and CJ?" Kerry asked as she began to stroll toward the stairs.

"CJ ran to the grocery store for your mother and Bridget is upstairs, most likely on the phone," Jim sighed.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Cate reminded her daughter as the redhead walked up the stairs.

Kerry and Bridget's bedroom

As Jim had predicted, the blonde was on the phone.

"I've got to go," Bridget talked into the phone after seeing her sister enter the room.

"What?" Kerry quizzed for the third time since returning home at seeing the small smirk on Bridget's face.

"That was a pretty long talk you and Nikki had, assuming all you did was talk. So what did you talk about?" the blonde wondered as she watched the redhead sit down on the bed behind her.

"Since when did everyone here seem so anxious to know what I talked about with someone?"

"Since the person you talked to admitted to being gay at the lame post prom party Mom decided to have here. So?"

"We went to her house to talk. She gave me a tour of their house before we ended up in her bedroom."

"So was her house nice? I don't ever remember seeing it," Bridget revealed as she accidentally interrupted her.

"It's pretty nice. It's bigger than ours, and her bedroom is twice the size of ours too."

"I can just imagine all of the closet space she has since she doesn't have to share a room with any sisters," Bridget commented as the thought of all the possible closet space ran through her head and made her briefly smile.

"We talked for awhile, and then she drove me home," Kerry admitted casually.

"About what?" the blonde murmured.

"Nothing important," the redhead informed her.

"If it wasn't important, then she wouldn't have needed to ask you in person and privately," Bridget insisted as she arched an eyebrow at Kerry, "Come on, tell me. I promise I won't say anything to anybody."

"Just like you promised not to tell Mom I wasn't a virgin anymore."

"That was an accident. It just slipped out," Bridget assured her before looking at her the same way again.

"Fine, she asked me out on a date."

"What did you say?"

"I said no, and she accused me of being a hypocrite. Then she said if I went out with her on one date and didn't have a good time like she promised, she wouldn't ask again."

"Interesting. So did you still say no?" Bridget continued and added when her sister remained silent, "You said yes?"

At the look of slight shock on her sister's face, Kerry admitted, "I did. I mean it's only one date, right?"

"If you say so. Anything else happen?"

"She…We…kissed…again," Kerry confessed before pausing briefly as Bridget's look of shock grew a little before it turned into a smile, "Then as we were kissing, she touched my face with her hand."

"How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"I mean how did her hand touch your face? Can you show me?"

"I don't know," the redhead muttered before nervously biting her lower lip.

"Relax, it will only take a few seconds."

"Fine," Kerry conceded before getting up and walking over to her older sister with slight reluctance.

Bridget remained silent as Kerry lifted her left hand and gently touched Bridget's right check for a few seconds before pulling her hand away.

"Wow! So how did it…"

Before Bridget could finish, they were interrupted.

"Girls, dinner's ready," Cate called out from the bottom of the stairs.

A few minutes later, the girls joined the rest of the family for dinner. Topics of discussions varied throughout the meal.

"So…have you made any plans for next weekend yet?" Cate directed to her kids as the family began to get up and take their plates and silverware to the dishwasher.

"Why?" Bridget quizzed suspiciously before Kerry and Rory, who were just as suspicious, could answer.

"Just doing my job as a mom, that's all. Well?"

"I'm not sure yet," Rory commented as he began to head over to the TV.

"I'll probably have a date or hang out at the mall," Bridget replied.

"I'm going out on a date with Nikki Alcott on Friday night," Kerry answered and prepared for what her mom could or would say.

"A date…with Nikki Alcott?" Cate remarked carefully, so as not to anger her outspoken and often sarcastic daughter.

"Yes, that's ok…right?" Kerry challenged as the sarcasm and anger was fighting to come out.

"S-Sure…if that's what you want to do."

Kerry rolled her eyes at her mom before noticing the shocked looks on everybody else's faces. She walked upstairs without saying another word.

For the rest of the school week, Nikki went over possible date ideas. She wanted to make sure Kerry had a good time. However, deciding between the clichéd dinner and a movie, going to a dance club, or checking out anything related to art was harder than she expected. She even briefly contemplated inviting the redhead over, so she could cook her dinner and watch movies. Being interrupted by her parents was a major factor in quickly throwing out that idea. She knew she and Kerry wouldn't be ready to answer any questions if they got caught in a compromising situation. She didn't see that happening, but it didn't hurt to be prepared in case she was wrong. She eventually settled on the first choice. They would go to a movie and then out to eat, possibly a pizza place. The more casual the setting, the easier it would go…she hoped.

Friday night; May 6th, 2005; Kerry and Nikki's first date, outside Kerry's home

Nikki arrived around 6:45 PM. For at least half an hour, she had debated over several outfits and ended up going with a casual blouse/skirt combo. For the finishing touches, a slight layer of makeup and a dab of perfume by her ears and right above the cleavage the blouse slightly exposed. A single, white rose lie on the seat to her right.

_Relax, Nikki. Just focus on making sure she has a great time. That means no staring at her body or kissing her. Well, at least until the end of the night, depending on how the date actually goes. When she talks, look in her eyes, not at her chest. Be unlike those guys you went out with. If things go well, maybe she will be more willing to say yes to more dates. Now, go knock on her front door or ring the bell. Don't forget the rose, but hide it as long as you can._

After the little talk with herself, Nikki got out of the car slowly with the flower in her right hand. She hid it behind her back as she reached the front door.

Meanwhile, Kerry and Bridget's bedroom

Kerry had been going through the same dilemma that her date had. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, she had Bridget to help her. Bridget had seen what the stress was doing to her sister and decided to take it easy on her tonight. Bridget helped her pick out a casual shirt and a nice pair of jeans.

"Kerry, calm down. Don't stress over it. It's just a dinner and a movie, you can handle that."

"But it's my first date with a…a girl."

"Actually, it's your second date with a girl. Forget about Monica already?"

"That was different. It was to make a point, and we each thought the other was gay."

"So?"

"Nikki is sure she's gay, and I'm…"

"Still not sure what you are?"

"Yeah," Kerry began but was interrupted by what sounded like a car pulling up outside, "Oh no, I think she's here already. Do I look alright?"

Bridget held back a smile at her sister's frantic look into a mirror and gave her an honest opinion, "Kerry, you look beautiful. Now, put on some shoes, and I'll try to make sure I'm the one to answer the door."

"Ok, thanks."

"You're welcome."

As Bridget made her way downstairs, she saw the rest of the family sitting around the family room and trying to appear like they weren't all there for the same reason.

"Don't the rest of you have something better to do tonight?"

"Look who's talking," CJ announced with a smirk.

"I do," Bridget exclaimed, "I was going to the mall."

"The mall again? What for this time?" Rory pried immediately as the rest nodded in agreement about why the blonde needed to go there again after being there the previous day.

Bridget thought for a second and decided one of her fast talking explanations would be the most helpful to Kerry right now.

"Jenna Sharpe was going on and on about this outfit that would get the attention of the new guy working at The Finish Line, and how there would be no way he could ignore a beautiful girl like herself. And I was like, 'Yeah, right, Jenna. I'm so much cuter than you are.' You know it's true. And she was like, 'No, you aren't.' And I was like, 'I am too. Besides, he would pick me over you anyway because every guy knows blondes have more fun.' I mean it wouldn't be a popular saying if blondes didn't have more fun, right?"

After seeing the stunned look on her family's faces at her rapid response, the blonde smiled. She glanced just as quickly to the stairs and saw her sister coming down. The redhead had a slight smile on her face before suddenly turning it into a look of aggravation, so that her sister had been the only one to see it. As Kerry got past the last step, there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Bridget offered before sharing a behind the back hand slap with Kerry, which was fast and soft enough for the rest to miss, and opening the door.

"Hi, Nikki."

"Hi, Bridget, is Kerry here?" she asked as the blonde stepped back and opened the door even more, "Oh…there you are."

"Hi," Kerry greeted.

"Hi, Kerry. You look great," Nikki asserted with a smile.

"Uh…," Kerry paused, knowing that her family was watching and wasn't sure how to respond, "So do you."

"Thank you. Oh…," Nikki hesitated this time, "this is for you."

The three girls smiled as Nikki handed the rose to Kerry, although Kerry and Nikki's had been less comfortable than the one that had belonged to the now slightly smirking blonde.

"You brought her a rose? Ooh la la," CJ chimed in and began to smile but stopped when he received a glare from Kerry.

"You remember the rest of my family, right?" _Of course she does. Now, get out of here before you embarrass yourself even more_.

"Yes, hi, Miss Hennessy," Nikki chirped with a smile as she took some steps forward and shook Cate's hand.

"Hello, Nikki," Cate said pleasantly, but not without a trace of being uncomfortable.

"Jim Egan, right?" Nikki guessed as she looked at their grandfather.

"That's right, you look nice tonight."

"So I've been told," Nikki affirmed before temporarily blushing, "You look nice too."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hi, CJ, been trapped in any entertainment centers lately?" Nikki joked, bringing laughs and smiles to everyone but CJ.

"I'll have you know that it was two on one," he argued, trying to defend his masculinity.

"Hi, Rory."

"Still nothing?" Rory asserted playfully as he pointed back and forth between himself and the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"No, sorry."

"Fine."

"Ready to go, Kerry?"

"Yes," Kerry confirmed before turning to her sister, "Could you put this in water for me?"

"Sure," the blonde complied before taking it and walking into the kitchen as all eyes were on her now. She grabbed a vase, poured in some water, gently placed the flower inside, and set it down carefully on the kitchen island before walking back to her mom, "Can I have the keys now?"

Cate tossed her the keys as she focused back on Kerry and Nikki, "So what are your plans tonight?"

"We're just going to the movies, and then probably out for pizza," Nikki described before turning to her date, "Sound good?"

"Yes."

"Which movie?" Cate grilled.

"Mom," Kerry sighed.

"I don't know. I guess we'll decide when we get there," Nikki presumed as Kerry opened the door, "Well, see you later, I guess."

"Be home by 11:30," Cate ordered the couple.

Both Kerry and Nikki waved goodbye before Kerry closed the door behind them.

"Well, I guess I'll leave too," Bridget told them before leaving through the back door.

Around two minutes later, Nikki's car

After Nikki had opened and closed the passenger door for her date, she walked around to the driver's side. Kerry buckled up and watched as the other girl did the same and started the car. When Nikki attempted to pull away from the curb, she was interrupted by the redhead.

"Nikki."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not making fun of me when I asked that stupid question about whether or not you remembered my family. I felt kind of stupid right after I said that."

"It's ok, I get it. You're nervous about tonight."

"I'm not nervous," Kerry insisted and relented when Nikki raised an eyebrow at her, "Ok, maybe a little."

"It's fine. I understand."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Nikki?"

"Yes," Nikki repeated while looking more intently at Kerry.

"What do you expect from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's our first date, and you bring me a rose?"

"I thought it would be a nice gesture and not overdone like say a dozen roses. Did it bother you that I gave you that in front of your family?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Why?"

"Because no one has ever brought me a flower before a first date. The guys didn't do that for Bridget either."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Kerry admitted before they shared a triumphant smile over that little bit of information, "So you're not expecting anything from me tonight?"

"Not expecting, just hoping…"

"Just hoping what?"

"That you have a good time. That's the point of a date, right?"

"Generally, yes."

"Can we save any other questions for after we get to the movie theater?"

"Ok," Kerry mumbled as she began to blush at the cute smile Nikki gave her.

Nikki pulled away from the curb as she continued to smile while Kerry fought hard to stop blushing and looked away in defeat when she couldn't.


	3. Getting To Know Each Other Better

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 3. Getting To Know Each Other Better

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is what happens on the girls' first date.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: According to a few websites, "The After Party" episode was filmed 03/04/05. I'm not sure when high schools have their proms these days, so I'm just going along with the idea that they had theirs at the end of April. There is some celebrity bashing in this chapter. I was too lazy to check out online all of the pizza places in Detroit, MI, so I just went with the first big chain that came to mind that could be both dine in and delivery. And thanks to MaxximumRide666 for the help in picking out the musical tastes I thought the girls might have.

* * *

The movie theater

By the time they had arrived at the theater, Kerry was no longer blushing about what had gone on earlier.

"So what should we see tonight?" the girls asked at the same time, bringing a smile to their faces.

"I don't know. It depends on how long we want to wait and what kind of mood we're in," Nikki stated as she smiled at her date.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for any romantic comedies, and I don't want to have to wait for too long."

"I agree. Hey, how about 'House of Wax'? It's supposed to be some kind of attempt at horror/suspense. But with the chance of Paris Hilton getting killed in it, it might not totally suck," Nikki chuckled, "And it starts in ten minutes."

"I don't know," Kerry mumbled.

"Why not? Are you afraid of scary movies?"

"Not that much."

"Then let's see it. If it sucks, then you can make fun of it and pick the next movie we see together."

"The next movie we see together?" Kerry inquired nervously.

"Yeah, whether it's on a date or just hanging out as friends," Nikki explained to help Kerry relax.

"Ok, 'House of Wax' it is," Kerry agreed.

"Two for 'House Of Wax', please," Nikki told the cashier with a smile.

After they got their tickets and walked closer to the snack counter, Nikki stopped and looked at Kerry.

"Do you want to get something to tide you over until we go out for pizza?" Nikki questioned the redhead

"I wouldn't mind a small soda. Are you going to get anything?" Kerry replied as she looked over all the candy available in front of her.

"No, I can wait until later. So…Coke or Sprite?"

"I'll take a Sprite."

"One small Sprite, please," Nikki requested as she handed over some money to the guy behind the counter.

"Here you go and enjoy the movie," he responded as he failed to not stare at her.

Nikki just smirked at him, handed Kerry the soda, and led her to their movie. When they got there, Nikki let Kerry pick where they'd sit. The younger girl chose an empty row, walked until they were in the middle, and they both sat down. Kerry was unaware that Nikki had stared at her butt on the way to her seat. So when she saw Nikki smiling, she was slightly confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing yet."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because, I'm happy."

"Happy about what?"

"That we're here together…on a date," Nikki whispered into Kerry's left ear as more people began to enter the theater.

"Oh," Kerry whispered back, trying to remain unaffected by the sensation of Nikki's warm breath on her skin.

Nikki smiled at her before turning her eyes to the screen. They sat through the annoying commercials and occasionally commented on the trailers that seemed interesting. Each girl glanced at the other a few times during the first half of the movie when they were sure the other wasn't watching them. Halfway through the movie, Nikki did a quick check to see if anyone else was watching them. When she saw all eyes were on the screen, she slowly lifted her right hand and placed it gently on top of Kerry's left hand. She looked over at Kerry after hearing a soft gasp. They looked at each other, then at their hands, then back at each other. Nikki began to carefully pull her hand away when Kerry surprised her by taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Both girls went back to watching the movie as Kerry kept their hands together and laid them back down on the armrest between them. This time, the older girl made a sound. Kerry smiled as she heard a soft, happy sigh. After the sigh, both felt the grip get a little stronger. They didn't move or make a sound for the rest of the movie. However, thoughts of what the handholding could lead to would pop into their heads from time to time. They were forgotten as soon as possible. As the last of the ending credits appeared and the lights came back on, Kerry broke the grip and looked directly at her date. Nikki gave her an understanding smile as they stood up and left the theater, making Kerry smile back as well.

"So…Does Pizza Hut sound ok?" Nikki suggested as she started up the car.

"That's fine," Kerry said, "So what was your favorite part of the movie?"

"The end," Nikki answered before laughing.

"Why the end?"

"Because it was the end," the older girl declared before playfully rolling her eyes, "What was your favorite part?"

"Paris dying," Kerry announced between laughs.

"Yes, that was good, too, but not as good as you letting me hold your hand during the movie," Nikki mentioned before blushing and looking away.

"Look at me, Nikki," Kerry advised after about ten seconds and smiled when the other girl did as she was told, "I liked it too."

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

Kerry sat still as Nikki began to lean in to kiss her. When Nikki got even closer, Kerry felt herself start to lean into the possible kiss. She felt her body heat rise steadily as the girl moved closer and closer. When their lips almost touched, Nikki stopped.

"So…Uh…Pizza Hut, here we come?" Nikki babbled as they headed to the nearest one. _That was a stupid thing to do. She was leaning in too._

Kerry could only hold back a groan at another kiss she actually wanted but didn't get this time.

Pizza Hut

Shortly after arriving, the girls found a seat and decided on a large pizza with cheese, green peppers, spinach, and garlic. Then they added a pitcher of Sprite to go along with that. Kerry was going through topics of discussion in her head while Nikki was fighting the urge to groan in frustration. Since they weren't side by side this time, she couldn't hold the other girl's hand.

"Well, what should we talk about first?" Nikki challenged.

"There's what we each like in music, movies, and books. We can also talk about art if you like it," Kerry said as both felt the tension easing up.

"Yeah, I like some art. I just have a tendency to forget the names of the different styles, so please don't make fun of me if I get it wrong."

"As long as you make an effort, I won't."

"Well, I like Van Gogh, Michelangelo, da Vinci, Monet, and others. I just don't understand how some artists can get feelings across by simply using shapes like triangles, squares, circles, etc."

"Ok, I understand that. So what's your favorite piece of art?"

"I would say Vincent Van Gogh's 'The Starry Night'. What?" the older girl quizzed as she caught the younger one rolling her eyes.

"That just sounds like a typical answer of some guy pretending to like art to score points with his date and make it easier to get the girl into his bed."

"Well, I do like it the most, even if it is a typical response in a situation like that."

"Then tell me if you remember when it was painted, and why you like it so much."

"It was painted in 1889, and because the scene is magical and peaceful at the same time, which makes it beautiful, like you."

"Good guess. But how can you say that when I'm just in jeans and a nice shirt? Meanwhile, your shirt is a little bit nicer than mine, and you're in a nice, but casual skirt."

"Yeah, the right guess, and because you can look good both casually and formally. So what about you?"

"That's my favorite, and for the same reason. You're beautiful too."

After their pizza and soda were brought to the table, the girls took turns between eating, drinking, and talking about various art. They learned they had the same tastes in art and wondered how much else they would have in common. Kerry wanted to believe Nikki was telling her the truth, but the negative side told her that the older girl was only telling her what she wanted to hear. She hoped that she was making it clear she wasn't thinking about this, but Nikki could tell. She pretended like she hadn't noticed though.

Then they moved onto music and movies. When Nikki had described her tastes Kerry couldn't hold back a laugh. Well, at least that was something they didn't have in common, which could be a good thing. It would be too much if they had everything in common.

"I like Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Fall Out Boy, Scouting for Girls, and stuff like that. And the best band of all time…The Beatles."

Kerry wasn't sure to expect when Nikki had paused briefly, but hearing her say something other than the pop rock artists that mainly got by on the looks and not so much talent made her smile.

"Wow, I didn't expect for you to say that. About the Beatles I mean."

"Yeah, my parents got me into them."

"Well, then all hope for you as far as music goes isn't gone. But you used to listen to N'Sync and The Backstreet Boys, didn't you?"

Nikki blushed that she had at one time listened to them, "Yeah, b-but not anymore. What do you like?"

"I like Green Day, The Offspring, Pink, Rage Against the Machine, and a little Avril Lavigne. I also like some rap, like Eminem."

"Wow, that's a lot of artists. Uh, excuse me for a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to use to the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Ok," Kerry said with a smirk as she realized the girl's short departure gave her a chance to check out Nikki's body.

She couldn't help but notice the skirt was very flattering to her butt and definitely worth the look. As she ate some more and watched out for her date, she wondered if Nikki had looked at hers as well when they were walking to their seats at the movie.

"I guess from that smile that you missed me?"

"Maybe. What are your favorite movies?"

"Well, since you heard what I listen to, maybe you could guess what I like watching as well," Nikki encouraged with a smirk.

After looking at the girl nervously smile at her, Kerry answered, "I'm guessing you're a big fan of comedies, with a lot of them being romantic comedies. You also like an occasional suspense/horror movie as long as it's not too scary and dramas no matter how sentimental they can get."

"You're right," Nikki revealed after blushing at the girl who seemed to know her pretty well, "I'm guessing you're a fan of documentaries, particular ones that expose the hypocrisy in this country. I see you liking suspense/horror under the same conditions, and that you secretly like some of those cheesy, romantic comedies and sappy dramas."

"Maybe," Kerry admitted as she tried to hide a blush.

"Let me guess, you cried at the end of 'Stepmom' and during 'The Sixth Sense' when Cole told his mom the secret he had been hiding."

"N-No, I…," Kerry muttered as she tried to deny it but gave up when it was clear Nikki wasn't buying it, "Ok, fine, I did. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am," Nikki announced after seeing Kerry rolling her eyes before trying to hide her face in embarrassment, "It's ok, so did I."

"Yeah. I bet I can guess your favorite or at least one of your favorite movies."

"Go ahead, I dare you."

"It's 'Pretty Woman', isn't it?" Kerry guessed and smiled when Nikki blushed and looked away.

"I'm guessing one of yours is 'The Breakfast Club' because it shows how annoyed you feel about schools overrun with all of those cliques that you despise."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of here."

"I understand. I'm glad my time here is almost over."

"So …Uh…Where are you going to college?"

"Gee, that wasn't subtle at all," Nikki giggled.

"Well, how was I supposed to ask?" Kerry groaned.

"Maybe you could have asked what I plan on doing then take a guess from there."

"So what do you plan on doing?" the redhead asked with some sarcasm that other girl smirked at before answering.

"Ok, I'm kind of leaning towards fashion."

"So you want to become a model?"

"I don't need some arrogant photographer telling me I need to lose at least five to ten pounds and end up making me develop some kind of eating disorder or hooked on drugs. I'm happy the way I am, thank you very much. I meant being a designer. Maybe help design clothes that look good on women that don't want to look like Kate Moss or any other skin and bones models out there."

"Good," Kerry commented as she was happy to hear of another girl who was sick of the modeling industry judging what was considered fat and not fat.

"What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking maybe art or journalism."

"I can picture you doing something like that. I've seen some of the art you have done and enjoyed it whenever you've written for the school newspaper, not just the article about gays being alienated from things like proms. By any chance have you done any kind of art that I might not have seen yet? Like paintings and sketches?"

"Yeah, I have a few," the redhead declared as she thought about the sketch book that had gotten her into her trouble thanks to her dad's interference.

"Could I see it some time?"

"S-Sure."

"Cool. I might even being willing to pose for you if you ever want to sketch or paint a live model."

The older girl smirked as she saw the other girl stare at her before almost blushing. She knew exactly what the redhead was thinking and found it both amusing and interesting.

"R-Really?" Kerry stuttered.

"Yes," Nikki divulged her before leaning in and adding, "And it wouldn't matter what I was…or wasn't wearing, as long as it was done tastefully."

Nikki laughed lightly as she watched Kerry gaze at her again and a little louder when she heard the redhead gulp softly. They talked about books and found it was yet another thing they had in common. Once again, Kerry wondered if this was all a ploy by Nikki to get the girl to go all the way with her eventually.

As they were finishing up their food, they had talked about what was currently in the news and small things, like their favorite colors. Kerry really didn't have a favorite color. She liked a lot of different colors. Nikki confessed that she preferred bright colors.

"I guess I should be getting you back home, but do you mind if we go back to my house for a minute? I want to show you something."

"Al-Alright, as long as it won't take too long," Kerry relented and wanted to smack herself for how that could have been taken. _I can't believe this. I think she's going to try something on the first date. Tell her no, and that you changed your mind. Relax, you're panicking over nothing. It's not nothing, Nikki does have a reputation. Maybe, but how believable can those rumors be? After all, they are just rumors._

"I promise it won't." _Look at her; she's so cute when she gets nervous. She thinks you're going to make a move on her. But you won't because you can barely get up the nerve to kiss her on this date, even though you've already kissed her a handful of times already. You've chickened out once so far._

Around twenty minutes later, Nikki's bedroom

"So what did you want to show me?"

"I was getting the feeling that you were thinking that I was just saying what you wanted to hear in the hopes of getting somewhere with you."

"So you brought me here to prove me right?" _Oh no. Get out of there fast. Do you see that look on her face? In less than a minute, she'll probably kiss you and try to push you down onto her bed. Who knows how much she will try? She won't try anything, she backed out of that first kiss, remember? You two weren't completely alone, but you are here. She's a predator, and you're her prey tonight._

"No, I wanted to prove you wrong. See for yourself. You really didn't get a good look the last time you were here."

Kerry searched around the room and saw a print of Van Gogh's "The Starry Night" along with a few other prints of paintings they had talked about during dinner. As she looked over to where the books and movies were, she discovered some of her favorite books.

The shelf with the movies did have a DVD copy of "Pretty Woman" in it. Nikki blushed as she moved closer to the redhead. Kerry had her back to her as she scanned over some of the remaining movies. When she turned around, Nikki was only about two feet away. It felt like it was closer to Kerry though.

"Nikki, wh-what are you d-doing?" _She's going to try and kiss me again. Will she go through with it this time. Of course she will, you two are alone for who knows how long._

"I was ju-just…" _KISS HER NOW! No stuttering, just do it. If she doesn't want it, she'll let you know._

"Yeah?" Kerry murmured softly as she noticed the bed was about two feet behind her.

With a good push, she could be on her back while on Nikki's queen size bed. Nikki started to move in closer to apparently kiss Kerry. Even though she was a little worried, she wasn't stopping Nikki in any way. Suddenly, Nikki stopped and stepped back.

"I was thinking that I should take you home now. I mean your curfew is almost up, right?" _Idiot, she wouldn't have stopped the kiss. That's all you might have gotten, but at least it would have been something_.

"Yeah, it is. Let's go." _Wait…she stopped again? What's up with her? I thought you would be happy? You were worried about what you thought she was going to do. And now you're disappointed? Make up your mind already. I would have kissed her, but I don't think I could have done more._

Nikki twirled around, stuck out her right hand, and waited for Kerry to grab it. Kerry slowly took it and smiled when her date smiled back at her. Nikki led her out of the house and helped her into the car before taking the girl home.


	4. Kiss And Tell

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 4. Kiss And Tell

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is what happens after Kerry and Nikki's first date.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: I used the song near the end of the chapter in another story, but I really like it. So I decided to use it again. As usual, the words in italics are the girls' thoughts at that time. There is also more Paris Hilton bashing in this one. At the end of this chapter, Nikki begins to dream about Kerry, but at the beginning of the next chapter it turns into a nightmare.

* * *

Outside Kerry's house, at the end of Kerry and Nikki's first date

Nikki pulled up slowly along the curb outside Kerry's house. Both girls remained quiet as Nikki lightly tapped her fingers on the steering wheel while Kerry stared straight ahead. They didn't talk again until Nikki saw Kerry turn to look toward her front door.

"So, I guess this is where we say goodnight, unless you don't mind me walking you to the front door."

"Huh, what?" Kerry mumbled.

"I SAID I guess this is where we say goodnight, unless you don't mind me walking you to the front door," Nikki answered before letting out a soft laugh.

"Wh-Why would you do that…I mean why would you want to do that?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought it would be a sweet idea to do that on our first date, even though it's kind of old fashioned," Nikki said before slowly looking away.

Kerry was surprised by the look of uncertainty on her date's face and smiled at her.

"You can…if you want to," the redhead replied between smiles.

"Really?" Nikki asked and wanted to smack herself for the way it sounded.

"Yes," Kerry announced as the smile grew.

"Cool, wait here," Nikki insisted before quickly getting out of the car and almost running to the passenger side.

Kerry held back another smile as the older girl looked around and opened the door. Kerry looked around, too, before letting Nikki help her out of the car. Both girls were happy that nobody appeared to be watching them as Nikki closed the door behind her. When Nikki took her hand, Kerry felt her heart beat louder and faster. Both of them felt the anxiety of the possible kiss goodnight as they began walking. It continued to build until they were less than a foot away from the front door.

"Did you have a good time?" Nikki questioned.

"Yes, I did, actually," Kerry admitted and realized that it might have come out wrong and made it seem like she hadn't expected it to go well.

"Ok, me too." Nikki agreed before slightly blushing and looking away. _Get a grip, Nikki. She's supposed to be the nervous one. Just say goodnight, give her a soft, quick kiss, and then leave. Come on, the time at your house was the second time you chickened out. If you keep doing that, she won't say yes to a second date. She will want someone who is confident and not afraid to kiss when there's no sign of resistance._

"Would you like to do this again sometime?" Nikki wondered after a moment's silence between the two of them.

"I would like that," Kerry assured her while being thankful that Nikki had once again broken the silence.

"Cool, I guess I'll call you again soon. Well…goodnight." _What did I already tell you? Now, kiss her and leave._

Nikki quickly glanced around again, hesitated for a second, then leaned in to kiss her.

"Good…," Kerry began to say but was interrupted by Nikki's soft and brief kiss, "night." _Oh my god, she kissed me again. Say something._

Nikki began to walk away, leaving Kerry to stand there silently and watch her leave.

"Nikki…wait," Kerry almost whispered after the other girl had only taken three steps.

"Yeah?" Nikki inquired after slowly turning around. _What's she going to say or do?_

"Um…Call me tomorrow?" Kerry muttered before unintentionally biting her lower lip.

"Alright," Nikki stated before walking away and laughing softly, so Kerry couldn't hear her. _Score!_

Kerry watched her start the car and drive way while wishing the kiss had lasted a little bit longer. She sighed before entering the house and closing the door behind her.

"So…how was your night?" Cate hesitantly began the interrogation from the couch as she took her eyes off of the TV.

"It was alright," Kerry told her as she hid how she was really feeling, "How about yours?"

"Good. How was the movie?"

"I'm kind of tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"S-Sure," Cate responded as she turned off the tv and prepared to go upstairs.

Kerry rolled her eyes at her mom before heading upstairs, causing Cate to sigh before she locked the door, turned off the lights, and headed upstairs as well.

A few minutes later, Kerry and Bridget's bedroom

Kerry was too distracted from thoughts of the night with Nikki to notice that Bridget was watching her as the redhead entered the room while absent-mindedly touching her lips gently. She did notice though that Bridget had brought the vase, that held the rose, upstairs; and it was now sitting on the desk.

"I take it that the date went well if you two kissed goodnight," Bridget announced after closing the bedroom door and laughing for a few seconds.

Kerry saw that she was busted, but once again tried to hide how she was feeling about what happened between her and Nikki, "Yes, we had a good time, but we didn't kiss goodnight. She kissed me."

"So is there going to be a second date?" Bridget prodded her younger sister with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," Kerry implied before grabbing some pajamas to sleep in and walking to the bathroom.

When Kerry returned, Bridget began asking her about the date.

"So tell me all about it," the blonde requested as she sat down on her bed and waited for the description.

"Well, she picked me up and we went to a movie. She took me to dinner after that."

"What did you see?"

"We saw 'House Of Wax'."

"Ok, so was it any good?"

"It could have been better. Paris's character didn't survive, so it didn't totally suck," Kerry mentioned before pausing at the memory of Nikki convincing her to see it, not realizing she was smiling but Bridget did. Kerry gazed down at the floor as she confided, "Nikki…She kind of…put her hand on mine about halfway through the movie."

Her sister observed her a little more closely until the redhead stared back up at her.

"And?" Bridget quizzed with a smirk growing on her face.

"And what?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at before adding, "How did you react to that?"

"I sort of gasped. She heard me and began to pull her hand away. But I stopped her by grabbing it back. I held it as I laid our hands back on the armrest between us."

"What did she do then?"

"She sighed happily as we went back to watching the movie. We ended up holding hands for the rest of the movie," Kerry paused again as her sister smiled at hearing that and almost let out an 'Aw, how sweet.'. When the blonde was finished, Kerry kept going, "As we were leaving the theater, we talked about our favorite parts of the movie. She joked about how the end was the best part, simply because it was the end. I told that mine was when Paris Hilton's character died. She said she liked that part, too, but not as much as where I let her hold my hand during the movie. After I confessed I liked it as well, she almost kissed me."

"Ok," Bridget commented before smirking again.

"What is it this time?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you smirking this time?"

"Do you even realize how you sounded when you were telling me about what happened at the movie?"

"No, how did I sound?"

"Really happy. So happy that if she had kissed you, you wouldn't have stopped her."

"Maybe, maybe not," Kerry divulged before moving on to the rest of the talk with Bridget, "After ordering the pizza, we talked about our favorite movies, books, music, and art."

"That's great. Anything else?"

"On the way home, she took me back to her house for a few minutes."

Bridget began to gape in shock at hearing that before questioning Kerry, "Why did she do that?"

"I guess she thought I didn't believe her when she told me that we had the same taste in movies, books, and art. She took me upstairs to her room to prove it."

"Was she telling the truth?"

"Yeah, and she wanted to kiss me again but didn't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she gave me this look like she wanted to but changed her mind and brought me home."

"And that's when she kissed you?" Bridget interrupted.

"When we got here," Kerry started while avoiding her sister's question, "she said she guessed this was where the date ended unless…"

"Unless?" Bridget interrupted again, becoming even more interested in Kerry's date.

"Unless I didn't mind her walking me to the front door. She mentioned how even though it was old fashioned, she thought it was a sweet thing to do on a first date," Kerry explained after the frustration of being interrupted passed, unaware of the tone she had used at that moment.

"Did you let her?" her older sister inquired as she hid the urge to smile.

"Yes. She opened the door, helped me out, and grabbed my hand before we walked to the front door. We talked about how we both enjoyed the date. She wanted to know if I wanted to do this again sometime."

"Do you?"

"I told her yes. She said cool, told me she would call me, and said goodnight. After that, she…kissed me," Kerry confided before blushing and looking away from her sister.

"WOW! How long did it last and did you like it?"

"It only lasted a few seconds, and I…liked it."

"Just liked it?"

"I wanted it to last a little longer, is that what you wanted to hear?" Kerry declared a little angrily as she lie down on her bed.

"No need to get angry," Bridget asserted after she saw tears forming in the corner of her sister's eyes.

"I'm not angry."

"YES, you are."

"I don't want to talk about this right now," she growled as she turned away.

"Ok, maybe tomorrow?" Bridget offered after she had walked over to look at her sister and added after being confused by the look on Kerry's face, "What?"

"I…I told Nikki to call me tomorrow," the redhead revealed before closing her eyes.

Bridget stood there for a second before kissing Kerry on the forehead, just like their mom used to do when they were a lot younger. This actually brought a short smile to Kerry's face as her sister walked back over to her own bed.

"Bridget?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Both girls then went to sleep, not knowing that Rory had been spying on them since Kerry had come back from the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Nikki's house

Nikki returned again to see that the lights were on and knew that her parents were now home. She entered to see her parents dancing to "My Girl" by the Temptations, which happened to be one of their favorite songs. They were smiling sweetly at each other before turning to notice their daughter.

"Didn't you already dance enough tonight?" Nikki chuckled before smiling back at them.

"Your dad wanted a few more dances, but my feet are tired," her mom decided as the song ended, and she selected the next one, "So dance the last one with him."

"Mom," Nikki playfully whined as "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle started to play.

"You're evil," her daughter joked as she began to dance with her dad.

"Maybe we'll dance to this again at your wedding," he murmured before smiling at the daughter he loved dearly.

"Maybe," Nikki sighed softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, so he couldn't see her smile disappear.

After the song was over, she stepped back while making sure she was smiling again.

"Now, kiss Mommy and Daddy goodnight and go to bed, sweetie," her mom ordered between smiles.

"Night, Mom. Night, Dad," Nikki relented between kisses as she went along with her mom's request.

"Hold up," her dad politely demanded, making her stop and turn around to face them, "How did your date go?"

"It went great."

"Good, your date behaved himself, didn't he?"

"Dad," she pleaded.

"I trust you. I'm just being a caring and concerned dad."

Nikki thought about it for a few seconds before answering, "Yes, HE did."

"That's great. Now, go to bed," he chuckled.

"Alright," she agreed as she walked up the stairs to her room.

After closing the door, she fell onto her bed and began to cry at lying to her parents out of fear. She went through her nighttime routine and fell asleep. It wasn't too long before she had a dream that started out well but got worse.

Nikki's dream

Nikki was sleeping peacefully when she was awakened by the sound of her cell phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello to you too."

"Who is this?" Nikki grunted as she slowly sat up and opened her eyes all of the way.

"It's Kerry. Can we talk?"

"It's after 1:00 AM. Can't it wait?"

"No. Can I come in?"

"Wh-What do you mean can you come in? Where are you?"

"Come to your bedroom window."

Nikki jumped out of her bed, ran to her window, and was surprised to see the redhead, who was standing below, waving and nervously smiling at her.

"Give me a few minutes," Nikki commanded before yawning and checking herself out in the bedroom mirror.

A few minutes later, the older girl was standing in the open doorway while Kerry was smiling at her.

"What?" Nikki grumbled when she saw that Kerry had had looked her up and down and added as she saw that the girl was focused on her partly exposed and toned stomach, "Oh. So are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there and stare at my body?"

"I'll come in I guess," Kerry exclaimed before stepping inside and closing the door behind her, Should we talk here or go to your room?"

"It's up to you."

"I'd prefer the bedroom, so we could have some privacy."

"Ok. Follow me, but be quiet. I don't want to wake up my parents."

Both girls remained silent as Nikki led her to the bedroom. Since her back was to Kerry, she smiled at knowing the other girl was probably staring at her butt in the very short shorts that she occasionally slept in.

"Thanks," Kerry whispered as Nikki indicated for her guest to enter first.

"What's up? I mean what was so important that it couldn't wait until later?" Nikki griped after gently closing the door.

"This." Kerry claimed before wrapping her arms around her and giving her a more heated kiss than the one from earlier.

"Why did you kiss me?" Nikki gasped after surprising Kerry by breaking the kiss, "Not that I'm complaining, I just wanted to know."

"I wanted our goodbye kiss to last longer than what it did."

"Why didn't you say that earlier then?"

"Because I was nervous and didn't realize it until after you had driven away. I'm sorry I didn't do something earlier."

"It's alright. Is that all you wanted?"

"I guess we could talk about when to go and what to do on our second date."

"I really hadn't thought about that yet. Kind of still reeling from the first one," Nikki commented before yawning for a second time.

"Maybe I should go now," Kerry suggested suddenly.

"Once again, it's your choice. But you can stay overnight…If you want to."

"I c-can?"

"Sure. I would offer you some shorts or pajama pants, but unfortunately the rest are in my hamper or downstairs in the laundry room."

"I can trust you, right?"

"Always," Nikki assured her in confusion, due to her tired state.

Kerry thought about it for a moment before kicking off her shoes and pulling off her pants. Nikki smiled at seeing her in a t-shirt that was just long enough to cover her underwear. Kerry then climbed under the covers of the other girl's bed.

"Are you coming?" Kerry encouraged as she smiled at Nikki, who hadn't moved since watching Kerry take off her pants.

"S-Sure."

"I think I like it when you're like this around me," Kerry informed as Nikki joined her.

"Like what?"

"A little scared.'

"I'm not scared."

"Ok, nervous, whatever. It's ok because I'm feeling that way too."

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

Nikki relaxed and sighed happily after Kerry leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What?" Kerry whispered after breaking the kiss and seeing Nikki smile at her.

"You're beautiful," Nikki complimented softly.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kerry confirmed before laying her head on Nikki's chest.

Kerry giggled at hearing Nikki sigh happily before they closed their eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Not All Dreams Are Sweet

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 5. Not All Dreams Are Sweet, But Second Dates Can Be

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The rest of the dream and Nikki tells her parents what she couldn't tell them last night. Then she makes a second date with Kerry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: I know I've done it a few times already, but I kind of like bashing Paris Hilton. It will be the last time in this story, I hope.

* * *

The next morning

The girls were awakened when Nikki's mom opened the door and turned on the light after hearing the alarm clock continuing to beep.

"Nikki, get up and turn…NIKKI, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE? WHO'S THAT IN BED WITH YOU?" her mom shouted.

"What's with all the shouting, dear?" Nikki's dad asked as he arrived at the doorway and saw his only daughter in bed with another girl. Then both parents saw a pair of pants and shoes on the floor that definitely didn't belong to Nikki, "YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!"

"Mom, Dad, calm down."

"Who's the girl?" her mom repeated, not as loudly but still angrily.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kerry Hennessy. Kerry, these are my parents, John and Diane Alcott."

"Kerry Hennessy? I thought you were dating her brother, Rory?"

"I only went with him to the prom."

"Did he do something to upset you? Is that why you're in bed with one of his sisters?" her dad questioned as he managed to calm down as much as his wife.

"No, he didn't. He helped me realize something," Nikki told them before taking a breath and revealing, "Mom, Dad, I'm gay."

"No, you aren't, you're just confused," her mom muttered, "My daughter is NOT a…"

"Lesbian?" Nikki added.

"Right, you're not one of THOSE!"

"Yes, I am," Nikki said before starting to cry and looking at her dad.

"Kerry Hennessy, get out of my daughter's bed, put on your clothes, and GO HOME! I can promise you I'm going to call your mother and let her know that one of her daughters snuck out, came into my home, stripped down to her underwear, and climbed into my daughter's bed."

"Dad, she didn't sneak in. I let her in," his daughter explained as Kerry jumped out of the bed, quickly put on her pants, and began tying her shoes as Nikki began to talk more, "You can see she only took off her pants and shoes."

"That might be the case, but that's not what I'm going to say. I might even say that we found all of her clothes in a pile and that you two were having sex."

"You wouldn't!" Nikki yelped.

"Don't tell your dad what he can and can't do," Diane warned immediately while looking at both girls in disgust.

"Kerry, you are NEVER to come here again," John demanded before turning to Nikki, "As for you, I want you gone. You have an hour to be out of here."

The three of them watched Kerry quickly walk out of the room.

"Dad, please don't do this," Nikki begged before turning to her mom, "Mom?"

"You heard him. Get out. You can only come back when you stop this sickness."

"And you're cut off financially until then too," he asserted.

"What am I supposed to do about college and other expenses?"

"Figure that out on your own," Diane suggested through a sneer.

"I'm sure New York City could always use another stripper or prostitute," John laughed evilly as they all heard the front door be slammed shut.

"There goes your first customer. Quit crying and start packing. The countdown starts now," her mom informed her as she looked down at her watch before closing the door loudly.

At the sound of that, Nikki awoke to find herself sitting up in bed. She began to shake before falling back down and crying.

Saturday morning, 8:30 AM, the Alcott kitchen

Nikki had managed to only get another five hours of uninterrupted sleep before she woke up and decided to head downstairs. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day. She yawned before cautiously making her way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie," Diane greeted as she took her eyes off the morning paper.

"Is there any coffee left?" Nikki mumbled after yawning a second time.

"Good morning to you too, Nikki," John chuckled before sipping some still steaming coffee and went back to reading the part of the paper he had.

"Sorry, Dad," his daughter announced as she marched over to her parents, gave each of them a kiss, and asked again with a half hearted smirk, "So is there any coffee left?"

"Has there ever been a Saturday morning where you've woken up and there wasn't coffee ready?" her mom joked.

"Hmm…No," Nikki sighed.

"Ok, then," Diane laughed, drank more of her coffee, and went back to reading the paper.

Nikki shuffled her feet as she headed over to the kitchen shelves to the left of the sink, pulled down a mug, and filled it with coffee. She sighed in relief at the smell of it. She hesitantly made the trek to the kitchen table and sat down between her parents. The closeness that usually calmed her was just making it uncomfortable this morning. She yawned a third time. This time was louder than the first two. Her parents turned their attention to her immediately as she began drinking the coffee that hade been in front of her. They saw the tired appearance and shared a concerned look before turning back to their daughter.

"What's wrong?" Diane inquired softly.

"Nothing's wrong," Nikki muttered just as softly.

"Are you sure? You look like you didn't get enough sleep," John commented.

"Did you have a bad dream?" her mom wondered as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and got more worried when Nikki shook it off.

"N-No," Nikki stuttered as she looked at the table and started to shake.

"Sweetie, you're shaking," her dad stated as he became as worried as his wife, "Tell us what's wrong."  
"I c-can't."

Diane grabbed her daughter, pulled the girl onto her lap, and began hugging her in the hopes of comforting Nikki. Nikki just laid her head on her mom's shoulder and cried. John moved over to where Nikki had been sitting and patted his daughter gently on her back.

"Nikki, you know you can tell us anything. We'll still love you," John reminded her.

Nikki lifted her head, looked over at her dad, and pleaded, "Y-You p-promise?"

"We promise," he answered and Nikki shifted to see her mom nodding in agreement.

"O-Ok, Mom, Dad…," Nikki declared before pausing long enough to get the courage to continue.

"Yes," Diane spoke this time.

"I'm…gay. I didn't have a date with Rory Hennessy last night. I went out with Kerry Hennessy."

At the look of shock on their faces, Nikki jumped out of her mom's lap and backed up in fear.

"You're a lesbian?" her dad quizzed before he stood up, pulled his daughter to him, and sat down, with her on his lap this time.

"Are you sure?" Diane questioned their daughter, who was still frozen in fear.

"Yes, and I'm sure. You still love me and are not going to kick me out are you?"

"Oh, Nikki, my sweet daughter, we STILL love you. I would NEVER kick you out."

"Me either," Diane assured her as she took the few steps toward Nikki and hugged her.

Nikki sat up, smiled as she wiped away the tears still on her cheek, and tried to get off her father's lap.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?" he teased.

"Dad, I'm too old to be sitting on your lap. I'm going to be eighteen in four days."

"Just give me another thirty seconds," he playfully begged.

"Alright," Nikki chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So you went out with Kerry Hennessy, huh?"

"Yeah," Nikki sighed happily before seeing the smirk on his face, "What?"

"Which one is she, the cute and slightly shallow blonde or the cute and often sarcastic redhead?"

"The redhead, and she's not sarcastic that often," Nikki insisted until they both arched an eyebrow at her, "Ok, maybe she is."

"Nice choice. If I was a lesbian in my late teens to early 20's, I would want to go on a date with her as well."

"Mom, I don't want to hear something like that from you," Nikki replied before shuddering.

"Not me. If I was younger, I would choose the blonde. I've always liked blondes more," her dad interrupted before looking at his blonde wife.

"Ok, I'm out of here," Nikki responded while shuddering again at the thought of her parents chasing after Kerry and Bridget if they were younger.

"What about breakfast?" her mom challenged as she got up and prepared to cook.

"Thanks to you two, I've lost my appetite."

"We're sorry, Nikki, we were only kidding."

"Fine, I'll stay."

"Good, can you tell us about the dream you had. That's if you had one."

"Dad, please."

"It was only a dream. And since you know how we feel, you don't have to worry. Whatever bad things were in it won't happen."

Nikki then told them the whole dream, minus the parts about Kerry taking off some of her clothes, them seeing the clothes on the floor, and her dad ordering Kerry to get dressed before making the redhead leave. When she finished, Nikki wiped away a few tears that had still come out.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Diane voiced softly before going back to the topic of breakfast, "How does your favorite, French toast, sound today?"

"That sounds really great. I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"Alright, they'll be ready by the time you come down," her mom admitted before kissing her daughter quickly on the cheek before the girl disappeared from the kitchen.

Nikki was in an extremely good mood as she returned downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw her parents heading to the front door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Your mom and I are going golfing and probably out to lunch after that. What are your plans?"

"I don't know. Maybe hanging around here or going to the mall. I'm trying to decide how soon to call Kerry," Nikki confessed and added when they gave her a confused look, "She asked me to call her today. When do you think I should call her?"

Her parents smiled at the fact that their daughter actually asked for their opinion on that.

"Well, that depends on a few things," John advised.

"And what would that be?"

"How did she act and/or sound when she said that, how interested in her do you want to appear to be, and what do you plan on talking about when you do call?"

"I would say nervous and slightly hopeful or excited. I want to appear interested, but not so interested that it seems I'd always be waiting for any contact with her. We'd probably talk about the fun we had and a possible second date."

"Then I would wait until mid to late afternoon. I would say maybe around 4:00 PM," John suggested before turning to his wife, "What do you think, dear?"

"That sounds good, but if she really sounded that way, it might not really matter if you call before then," Diane claimed as she opened the door and stepped outside.

"Well, have a nice day. Be on your best behavior whether she ends up coming over here today or not."

"Sure," Nikki conceded as her dad closed the door behind them.

For the next three and a half hours, Nikki relaxed on the couch while debating on when to call the redhead.

Meanwhile, the Hennessy home

Kerry had been distracted by thoughts of Nikki since waking up at 9:00 AM. In fact, the first thing she had seen when she opened her eyes was the rose that still sat at the same spot on the desk. She looked around and had seen that Bridget was still asleep. So she softly strolled up to the desk and smelled the rose again. The sweet scent made her smile, which changed into a blush as she remembered how Nikki's perfume smelled even better. After eating breakfast and getting cleaned up, she spent the next three and a half hours doing whatever she could to get her mind off the other girl: watching TV, reading, or surfing the net. She had been able to avoid everyone except Bridget since heading back upstairs.

"Checking it again?" Bridget assumed with a smirk after catching Kerry with her phone in her hand for the third time, "Just call her already."

"No, she said she'd call me today."

"So you're just going to wait around until she does?"

"I don't know…maybe. Why do you care anyway? I thought you'd enjoy seeing me act like this."

"And that would be?"

"Pathetic."

"Well, I don't. But how do you think she's feeling?"

"Who…Nikki?"

"Duh."

"I don't know, so why don't you tell me."

"I think she might be afraid right now. You two had a great time last night, and I'm happy for you. Maybe she's afraid that there won't be a second date."

"But I told her I would like to go out with her again."

"So, that doesn't mean you can't change your mind. Why don't you come with me instead of waiting for your possible future girlfriend to call?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Kerry growled.

"I know. I said possible future girlfriend. Come on, maybe a movie or a trip to the mall would help."

"Ok, I guess we could go to a movie. Just not 'House Of Wax'."

"Alright, I could do such a better acting job than Paris any day of the week. Plus, I'm hotter than her too."

As the girls left their room, they mentioned to their mom where they were going, and left the house. Kerry thought about what her sister said. Even though it was a little conceited to say, Bridget was right. The movie proved that. After a few minutes, they decided on a movie and made their way to the snack counter. Kerry rolled her eyes as the same guy from last night was there again.

"So who's your date this time?" he taunted with a smirk.

"She's not my date, she's my sister, you pervert," Kerry hissed, "and the girl from last night wasn't my date, we're just friends."

"Then why didn't you pay for your own soda?"

"Because I didn't realize until we got here that I had forgotten my money," the redhead sneered and tried to ignore the look the blonde had given her.

"Just do your job. By the way, you might want to pop those zits before they do that themselves and get into the popcorn!" Bridget demanded before they gave the guy their orders.

The sisters received a small round of applause as they left the guy to be laughed at by his co-workers and the next people in line. They walked into the theater just as the same previews from last night played out on the screen. After the movie was over, the girls promptly left the theater.

"So what did you think of the movie?" the blonde questioned her younger sister.

"It was good and…"

"Took your mind off of a certain someone?"

"Yes," Kerry revealed before turning on her phone and stopped in her tracks at seeing that she had received a call while they were watching the movie.

"What is it?" Bridget pried when she saw her sister standing and looking at her phone again, "Did she call you while we were busy?"

"Yeah," the redhead confided as she called voicemail and listened to the message Nikki had left.

Her sister saw her as she smiled during the phone call.

Nikki's message

"Hi, Kerry, it's Nikki…Nikki Alcott. I was just calling to tell you again that I had a great time last night. I also have an idea of what we can do on our second date.

Call me back whenever you want. I hope to hear from you soon. Well…goodbye."

"Can I listen to it?" the blonde pleaded after hearing her sister laugh.

"Ok, just don't let Nikki know you heard it," Kerry requested as she handed over the phone.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

The blonde listened and giggled as she hung up the phone.

"That was so cute. My little sister made a beautiful girl nervous," Bridget whispered, so the other people leaving the theater didn't hear her.

"Yeah," Kerry agreed before blushing.

Bridget remained unusually silent after that that. Normally when she'd hear something like this, she would instantly tease the guilty person. This time she found it too cute for words. They didn't say another word to each other as they got in the car and drove home.

The same time, back at Nikki's house

Nikki waited for an hour and a half after she had left that message for the redhead to call her back. She had wanted to smack herself about leaving that message. When she could no longer just sit there and wait, she got changed and worked out for twenty minutes, just long enough to get a good workout in her opinion. Then as she finished, she noticed she had worked up a sweat. She knew that she couldn't look like that if anyone came to the door, so she ran upstairs.

"_Why did I have to leave a message like that? I really sounded like a nervous geek. I wouldn't blame her if she turned down the second date. I need to be more careful when I talk to her_," Nikki thought to herself as she stepped out of the shower and began getting dressed again.

While she was getting dressed, she heard the ringing of her phone, picked it up, and saw from the caller id that it was Kerry. She almost started shaking again as she answered the call.

"Hi, Kerry."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Caller id," the older girl replied as she laughed softly.

"Oh, right. So what's up?" Kerry started as she sat down on her bed.

"I just got out of the shower." _Shut up, now she's probably picturing you naked, or wrapped up in a towel, or just the underwear you're in right now! Wait, would that be such a bad thing? Yes…Maybe…No._

"I mean what did you think we could do on our second date?" _She just got out of the shower? I wonder what she's wearing right now. That's if she's wearing anything. She did say she JUST got out. Stop it. _

"I was thinking maybe we could go to a teen dance club or maybe go to one of the local museums. I haven't been to any of them in awhile. How does that sound?"

Kerry, however, hadn't heard her because she was still picturing Nikki and the possibilities of what she was or wasn't wearing. After twenty seconds of silence, Nikki spoke again.

"Kerry, are you there? Kerry?"

"Huh, what?"

"I made some suggestions about our second date and asked what you thought."

"Oh, sorry. I got distracted for bit. Can you say it again_?" Yeah, distracted by thinking about her naked or almost naked. I said shut up. Now, she probably knows you were thinking about her like that._

"I was thinking maybe we could go to a teen dance club or to one of the local museums since I hadn't been to them for awhile now. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. So when do you want to go?" Kerry said after smiling at hearing that.

Kyle had never wanted to go to a museum with her.

"Well, we could go tomorrow or next weekend "

"Why not tonight?" Kerry asked a little eagerly, which caused her sister to laugh briefly before covering her mouth to prevent more laughing while Kerry added, "I mean that sounds ok."

On the other end, Nikki was doing a good job at holding back a laugh.

"Well, we could do it tonight if you want. Could you be ready in two hours?"

"I can be ready in an hour." Kerry confirmed almost as eagerly before internally smacking herself on her forehead.

"Ok, I'll see you in an hour."

"Cool. "

"See you then."

"Ok," Kerry stated before hanging up the phone.


	6. It Can Only Get Better, Right?

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 6. It Can Only Get Better…Right?

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The girls prepare for and start their second date.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

Kerry turned to her sister and almost shouted, "Stop laughing, it isn't funny."

"Yes, it is," Bridget announced before laughing again, "What did she say to make you space out like that and sound so eager?"

"She said she had just gotten out of the shower," Kerry blurted out before she could stop herself.

"And you were picturing her naked or almost naked?" Bridget teased the redhead. When Kerry didn't say anything and glanced at the floor, the blonde added, "Oh…my…god, my sister is such a perv."

"Shut up," Kerry muttered as a few tears could be seen in the corners of her eyes when she stared back up at her sister.

Bridget saw them and instantly felt bad for teasing her. She got up, walked over to her sister's bed, sat down, and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Kerry."

"Yeah, sure," Kerry stated sarcastically as she wiped her tears away.

"I am. If it helps any, I don't blame you."

"What!" Kerry asked in shock.

"I don't blame you," Bridget repeated, "Even I can admit Nikki is pretty attractive. She has a nice body and a cute smile."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So what can you be ready for in an hour?"

"We're going on a second date."

"I know that. I meant where are you going on the date?"

"A museum and probably out to eat, maybe to a club."

"Ok, I can help you pick an outfit that you're sure to look good in," Bridget offered and continued when her sister gazed at her, "Don't worry, it won't be anything that you can't wear to either place."

"Ok," Kerry agreed before smiling, "Bridget."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you helping me? I mean aren't you a little embarrassed or uncomfortable about the idea of your sister dating a girl?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why?"

"Because I want to make sure you look great. Hennessys always look great on dates," her sister ended it with a smile.

Kerry watched from her bed as her sister Bridget began picking out the clothes.

Back at Nikki's house

After hanging up the phone, Nikki smiled at the fact that the other girl had been thinking about her. When she was completely dressed, she heard her parents arrive home. She started applying her makeup and another dab or two of the same perfume.

"Nikki, Can we come in?" they questioned together.

"Yes, you may enter," Nikki answered in a dramatic but still playful tone.

As they entered, they saw their daughter putting the finishing touches to her make up and running a brush through her hair.

"You two were gone a long time."

"Yeah, we had to wait in line at both the golf course and the restaurant," her mom exclaimed.

"So I guess you called her already?" John assumed as he leaned against the open doorway while Diane chose to sit down on Nikki's bed.

"Yeah, I did."

"And it went well?" Diane wondered.

"Well, yes and no."

"Yes and no?" her mom inquired.

"Well, we're going on a second date soon. But when I called her, I sounded like such a nervous geek."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating. That's not how you usually are," Diane informed her as John nodded in agreement.

"I know," Nikki revealed so softly they almost didn't hear her.

"So what makes this different?" her dad asserted with a straight face, although he knew his daughter enough to already know the answer.

"Because I…," his daughter mumbled before blushing.

"You really like her, don't you?" her mom guessed even though she knew the answer already as well.

"I really do. We have a lot in common, but not so much that it's boring. I think I could even possibly end up falling in love with her," Nikki claimed before suddenly breaking down into tears and messing up her makeup.

"Whoa, what's with the one-eighty, sweetie?" John quizzed as he traveled from the doorway to the other side of his daughter, who was crying into a tissue as her head was lying on her mom's shoulder.

"I don't know how much she likes me. I mean we had a great first date, we're going on a second one, and she's let me kiss her a handful of times. But…," she explained before stopping. She realized what she had just revealed and blushed even more.

"But?" they repeated in unison, taking pity on Nikki and acting like they hadn't heard about the kissing.

"But I don't think she could ever feel that way about me."

"How do you know that for sure?" John challenged as he put his hand gently on Nikki's shoulder.

"Because she said she was probably bi, not gay."

"Oh, sweetie, give the girl more time. She might change her mind. If she doesn't, then there's always other girls out there," Diane suggested before kissing her softly on her forehead, "How soon do you have to be at her house?"

"She said she'd be ready in," Nikki confirmed before looking down at her watch, "about thirty minutes."

"Well, then you have time to fix your make up and relax a little," her dad advised with a growing smile, "Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah," Nikki said as she wiped away the last of the tears and messed up make up.

"The next time you want to take a rose out of the garden, you might want to ask your mom first."

"But I didn't….," Nikki started to deny as she turned to face Diane and blushed when her mom smirked at her, "Ok, I did. But I have a hopefully good enough excuse."

"And what would that be?" Diane prodded as she arched an eyebrow.

"I wanted to get K-Kerry a rose, but if I had stopped by a flower shop, I would have been late. So I took it out of the garden, cleaned it up, and gave it to her," Nikki described nervously while biting her lower lip.

"At least it was for a good reason."

"So then you're not mad at me?"

"No," Diane stated before smiling and leaving the room with her husband, "Have a good time."

"Be on your best behavior," John chuckled before they headed downstairs.

After they had gone, Nikki applied the new layer of make up and made sure she looked absolutely perfect for the redhead.

Around thirty minutes later, the Hennessy home

Nikki arrived and was slightly relieved that she wasn't as nervous this time. She smiled as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Bridget chirped playfully.

"It's Nikki," the other girl replied. She was still smiling when the blonde opened the door with a smile, "Is Kerry ready yet?"

"Almost, come in," Bridget requested as she stepped aside and watched the other girl enter before closing the door.

Nikki noticed that almost everyone was there again. The only one not there at the moment was Rory.

"So… where's Rory?"

"I thought you were here for Kerry?" CJ declared.

"I am. I was just curious, that's all," Nikki responded as she began to look around the room as she almost felt her palms start to sweat.

"I'm going to go check on her," Bridget decided before almost running up the steps. She opened the bedroom door to see her sister checking herself out in the mirror while contemplating her sister's choices for her, "Kerry, Nikki's here."

"Alright. Are you s-sure I look ok?"

"You look better than ok. You look really great. Now, get down there before they start asking her too many questions."

Kerry gasped before almost running to the stairs. She made sure they all heard her coming down.

"You look great," Nikki complimented.

"I told you so," Bridget bragged after smirking.

"Thanks," Kerry replied to her date as she held back a blush, "So do you."

"Was there ever a doubt?" Nikki joked.

Everyone watched as the redhead held back the normal sarcastic comment and eye roll at a comment like that; mostly heard from Bridget herself.

"Well, the museum won't come to us, so let's go," Nikki insisted playfully.

"Ok, bye, every…," the redhead started but was interrupted by Rory coming through the front door and closing it behind him, "one."

"Hi, Nikki," Rory greeted as he headed to the fridge and grabbed a drink before closing it, "You and Kerry have another date?"

"Hi, Rory. Yes, we do," Nikki admitted as everyone saw the slightly uncomfortable look on Cate's face, "So what are you up to?"

"I'm just getting back from hanging out at a friend's house," he muttered between smirks before heading over to the TV, turning it on, and starting up a new video game.

"Well, goodbye," Kerry repeated before quickly leaving with Nikki.

After leaving, Cate got up to prepare cooking dinner while Jim went back to the book he had been reading before Nikki had arrived.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," Bridget told her mom and jogged up the stairs.

"Ok, sweetie."

Rory looked back and forth between his mom and sister, paused the game, and headed toward the stairs. At seeing this, CJ moved over to Rory's spot and picked up the controller.

"Don't even think about it, CJ, I'll be right back," Rory smirked.

Cate and Jim shared a smile as CJ set the controller down and headed into the kitchen for something to snack on until dinner.

"Who is it?" Bridget murmured after hearing a knock.

"It's Rory, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in," his sister invited him and smirked as he slowly entered, closed the door, and sat down on Kerry's bed, "This is a surprise. You usually barge in or spy from the hall. So what's up?"

Rory saw the flower from Kerry's date Friday nigh still on the desk and paused to think of how to ask his sister the next question. It had been on his mind since hearing Kerry cry after her first date.

"Bridget, is Kerry…gay?"

"No, where did you get that idea?"

"Well, she on a second date with Nikki, and I kind of heard you two talking after the first one."

"You were spying on us again? You little…," Bridget hissed between glares as she jumped off her bed.

"Whoa," he muttered while holding up his hands to defend himself, "I didn't mean to. I heard you when I got up to go to the bathroom.'

Bridget stopped and gave him a look of understanding before sitting back down on her bed.

"No she's not gay. Not yet anyway."

"Then why did she go a second date with her?"

"Honestly?" the blonde asked and received a nod in return, "I think she might be a little confused right now. I mean she still likes guys, but I can tell she likes Nikki too, even if it's only slightly more than just friendship."

"Oh," he sighed as he got back up and turned to the door.

"Wait a second," Bridget ordered as she grabbed his arm and made him look at her, "What do you think about that?"

"I don't know. It's a little…weird. Sure, I'm disappointed that Nikki doesn't like me like that. But if Kerry and Nikki like each other, then I'm happy for her. I'm just worried about how Kerry is going to handle this. I mean about how cruel people might be to them when and if Nikki comes out to the rest of the school and if they continue to hang out together after that."

"I think she might be able to handle it, just be there if she can't."

"Ok, thanks."

"You're welcome, and thanks for knocking this time."

"You don't need to worry, I'll try not to spy on you two anymore," Rory mentioned before unexpectedly giving his sister a hug.

After briefly hugging him back, he released the hold and casually walked back downstairs. Bridget thought to herself as she lay down on her bed and went back to reading a recent celebrity gossip magazine.

_Kerry is dating Nikki Alcott, Rory hugged me again without being forced, and I hugged him back. What's going to happen next?_

Meanwhile, Nikki's car

After driving for a little while in silence, Nikki spoke, "What's the matter this time?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because by this time on our first date, you had at least said something. So what is it that's on your mind other than what I looked like naked or almost naked?"

"NIKKI!"

"I'm only kidding."

"Sorry."

"It's ok…Well?"

"I have a confession and some questions to ask you."

"Can it wait until we get to the museum?" Nikki suggested as they got into heavier traffic.

"Ok."

A little bit later, the closest parking lot by the museum

After finding a suitable enough spot, Nikki turned off the car and turned to look at the redhead.

"So…"

"I guess I'll start with the confession…," Kerry began but was interrupted by a now worried Nikki

"Confessions are good…s-sometimes," Nikki stuttered. _Oh no, is she going to end it already? End what? You're not in a relationship yet. It's only a second date._

"Maybe. Ok, so here's the confession. When you called earlier today and left the voicemail..."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I bet I sounded like such a nervous geek, which is weird because I'm normally not like that. Uh…did I sound like a nervous geek?" Nikki babbled as she interrupted Kerry again.

"Not a like a geek, but clearly you were nervous. It was kind of cute actually."

"Cute? You find me sounding like that cute?"

"Yes, I do."

"How cute?"

Kerry and Nikki looked around to see they were alone before looking back at each other.

"This cute," Kerry whispered before leaning in, kissing her softly on the lips, and suddenly pulling away.

"W-Wow, that's…that's the first time you kissed me first. What did I do to deserve it?"

"Because you've kissed me first each time before today. Anyway, back to my confession. When you called earlier today, Bridget and I were at a movie. As we got to the snack counter, I saw that the same guy from last night was there again."

"Yeah?"

"Right before we got our soda and candy, he asked if I was on a date with another girl. I told the pervert that that Bridget and I were sisters. Then he talked about you and me," Kerry paused again as Nikki stared curiously at her, "I kind of told him that we were just friends. He asked if we were just friends, why you paid for my soda."

"Oh," Nikki sighed, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I had forgotten my money and paid you back later. Are you mad that I lied?"

"No, I'm not mad. I understand. It's not like either of us are out at school. Besides we're not a couple. This is only a date. Sure, it's the second in the same amount of days, but still just a date."

Kerry didn't know what to think of the expression on Nikki's face, so she proceeded with caution.

"Nikki, what are you expecting from these dates?"

"Didn't we go over this already? I'm not expecting anything, just hoping that you have a good time."

"That answer might have worked for the first time, but I wanted a different answer today."

"What did you want to hear?"

"Did you think that if we went on enough dates, I would become your g-girlfriend?"

"Well, I did some thinking about that earlier today."

"And?" the redhead interrupted this time.

"And now being possible girlfriends wouldn't be fair to either one of us."

"Why is that?"

"Because you still have one year left, and I'm going to college in New York. Long distance relationships never last, you know that."

"Yeah."

"So I thought we could go out on more dates and just have fun until I leave." _Did she just sound disappointed?_

"And by fun, you mean trying to see how soon you can get me to give it up?"

"Kerry," Nikki remarked in a hurt tone while trying to keep from shedding another tear, "I have never and will never pressure you into anything. Besides, you already gave it up to Kyle, didn't you?"

Kerry was a little stunned when she heard the hurt in Nikki's voice and the small dose of bitterness at the end. She instantly felt bad for making Nikki feel that way and responsible for the bitter tone.

"You still remember what Bridget said?"

"Yes, I do. But I didn't think any less of you for losing it to him. He is kind of a nice guy."

"Yes, but to be honest, it wasn't him I had sex with."

"Really?" Nikki gasped. This time she was the one who was stunned, "Then who was it?"

"Remember when I and a bunch of kids went to Europe over the summer?"

"Yeah, I was going to go, but right when I was getting ready to ask my parents, we got an invitation to a relative's wedding. My favorite cousin asked me to be her maid of honor. I couldn't say no by the way she asked."

"And how was that?"

"That the only thing that meant more to her was that she was marrying a man she REALLY loved and who REALLY loved her too."

"That's sweet. Anyway, I met a guy named Bruno in Paris. Before we left, I had sex with him."

"Was it all you hoped for? I mean do you have any regrets?"

"I didn't at first, but when I hadn't heard back from him in awhile. I started to regret it. I saw him again later. We got everything straightened out between us. But I'll never forget how he made me feel that night and when I got back."

"Are you going to be ok?" Nikki questioned as she noticed the somewhat distant look on Kerry's face.

"Yes, are you ready to go into the museum now?"

"Yes, I would. That's if you still want to."

Nikki smiled as Kerry nodded positively and led the taller girl into the museum.


	7. You Make Me Feel

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 7. You Make Me Feel…

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The girls are on their second date, but it will be as great as their first one?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's Note: I guess I can say this is the beginning of where Kerry does more things that are or would be out of character for her. Also, if ANYONE has ideas for chapter titles, I would appreciate ANY feedback. This could help make some of the remaining updates be two chapters instead of one. You can tell me in either reviews or private messages.

* * *

The museum

The girls took their time and ended up spending at least a few hours there. They spent most of the time looking at the art, but took the time to look at each other too.

As they left, Kerry asked, "Are you having a good time so far?"

"Of course, I'm with a beautiful girl that appreciates art like I do. But no matter how much I see, 'The Starry Night' by Van Gogh will always be my favorite."

"Why is that again?"

"You forgot already, huh?"

"I guess so," Kerry admitted while trying to keep a straight face. She knew why she forgot, and obviously Nikki did too.

"I didn't think I was that distracting. What was it: my good looks, my charming ways, how we agree on a lot of things, the possibility of a kiss at the end of the night, or a little bit of all of that?" Nikki questioned between smirks.

"A little bit of all of that."

"Ok, well, don't think about it too much. I was a little worried about the kiss too."

"Why, you've kissed me enough times before?"

"Even though you were just dressed casually, you looked really good. And I guess it made me nervous. So are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"So where should we eat?"

"I don't know. I'm up for almost anything."

"Well, we had Italian last night. How about we stay with the European cuisine and go to a French restaurant?"

"That sounds good, but do you even like French food?"

"Not a big fan of it. But I would go if it made you happy," Nikki replied.

"Really?"

"Uh huh," the older girl answered when she saw Kerry smile at the sweet offer.

"Ok, French it is," Kerry laughed softly.

They enjoyed their meal. The highlight was when Nikki surprised her date by recreating a popular scene from "Pretty Woman". What the redhead didn't know was that while she had gone to the restroom, Nikki had talked to their waiter and persuaded him by slipping him ten dollars in cash.

Earlier in the meal

"Nikki, if you're having trouble with that, I can help or you don't have to eat it."

"No, I can handle it," Nikki assured her.

For the brief moment Kerry took her eyes off of her date, Nikki winked at her waiter who got into the right spot. As Kerry stared back up at her, she saw the food fly past Nikki's left and directly to their waiter, who caught it right before it hit his shirt.

"Slippery, little suckers," Nikki babbled before blushing and giggling.

The customers at the surrounding tables had seen and heard this. They began clapping, laughing, and smiling at Nikki, who stood up and playfully bowed to the ones watching her. As Nikki sat down, Kerry looked down at her plate. She hid her face, so the rest of the people couldn't see it quickly turning red in slight embarrassment before realizing that Nikki had played a joke on her. Their waiter had taken this time to suddenly hand Nikki back the ten dollars. He then walked away with a chuckle. After finishing their meal, Nikki paid the bill and left a good tip. Since they didn't recognize anyone in the restaurant, Nikki gently grabbed Kerry's hand as they reached the exit and led her around the corner of the restaurant to the car.

"You just HAD to do that, didn't you?" Kerry guessed as she tried to seem slightly angry, but a smile was fighting to appear on her face.

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me that you didn't find that at least a little amusing," Nikki said as she tried to guess the redhead's true opinion at that moment and continued when Kerry remained silent, "I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you didn't find that funny at all, say nothing for at least a minute. Then I'll give you a kiss to make up for that little display. If you did like it, no matter how much, you give me a kiss."

"Ok," Kerry agreed.

Nikki glanced back and forth between the watch on her right wrist and the girl in front of her. As it got close to the minute mark, Nikki began to frown. Before it could become a full frown, Kerry leaned in and began kissing her. Since they couldn't be seen from where they were standing, she pushed the other girl up against the wall and slowly intensified the kiss. Nikki felt the heat as Kerry gradually got her to open her mouth and made it a French kiss. Kerry suddenly broke the kiss and pulled way.

"Why did you stop?" Nikki quizzed.

"I needed some oxygen," Kerry explained after gasping.

"Kind of poetic to French kiss outside a French restaurant, don't you think? What?"

"Sshh," the younger girl whispered before kissing her the same way again.

Nikki was so caught up in how great it felt that before she could stop, her hands gripped the redhead's hips. When she wasn't stopped and Kerry moved even closer, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's back. Kerry reacted by running her fingers through Nikki's hair. When the need for oxygen came again, Kerry broke the kiss and looked at the stunned girl, who seemed to be in a state of bliss.

"So I guess you REALLY liked that, huh?" Kerry inquired with a growing smile.

"You have NEVER kissed me like that before. Why now?"

"Because this is two nights in a row that you've made me feel the way I've dreamed about one or twice. So how could I not reward you for that?"

"In what way was that?"

"Like I'm more to you than just some girl you hope to get into bed soon. That you honestly care about me and like me for what I am."

"You are. Kyle never made you feel that way?"

"He tried, but I could still see inside that he had thought about stuff like sex more than I wanted him to. I f-feel s-safe with y-you. Great, that sounded so lame. Forget you heard that."

"It's ok, Kerry. I like seeing you like this. Don't get me wrong. I like your sarcastic side, but I like this side just as much."

"Don't," Kerry pleaded before looking away.

"Don't what?"

"Don't keep being this sweet, or you'll make me cry. I don't want to cry on a date."

"I can't help it. You bring it out in me."

At that point, Kerry began to shed a few tears. Nikki handed her a tissue from her purse, took the redhead into her arms, and held her as the girl cried softly.

When she was sure Kerry was finished, she let her go.

"I'll be right back," Kerry informed her before almost running into the restaurant.

"Are you ok now?" Nikki responded when Kerry returned almost five minutes later.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize. Just know that you don't have to hide anything from me. Whatever secrets you want me to keep, just say so. I'm like a human, locked vault."

"Good to know," Kerry stated as she began to smile again.

"So we still have some time before your curfew is up. Feel like checking on a teen club or would you rather I take you home?"

"We could check out the club, but if we don't have any fun there, we can hang out someplace else until I have to be home."

"Then let's go."

A local club for teens

The girls entered the club not too long after leaving the restaurant parking lot. They spent as much time there as they could since they were still having fun. They had danced together many times, but not so close that anyone would suspect that were on a date. Between dances they had had some drinks: occasionally soda but mostly water. The only bad part was being bothered by a few guys who thought they had a chance with them. After being stared at and almost rubbed up against by the same two guys, Nikki came up with a plan to stop them. Nikki whispered into Kerry's ear. Kerry hesitated for a second but caved at Nikki's encouraging smile. The guys moved away when Nikki pulled Kerry as close as she could, rubbed up against her from behind, and danced like that for an entire song. As they stepped away from each other, they noticed they had the attention of every guy and a few girls as well. As the final blow to the guys' egos, Kerry let Nikki passionately kiss her for about fifteen seconds before they broke away, laughed, and left the club.

Almost 11:30 PM, outside Kerry's house

Both girls were still smiling as they arrived in front of Kerry's house. As both girls got out and met beside the passenger side door, Kerry sensed something was bothering Nikki.

"What's wrong? We've had a good time the entire night, minus me crying like a baby."

"Yeah, you cried, but not like a baby. What you said was so sweet. I'll remember it forever. I kind of wanted to ask you if we could try something, but I don't want to scare you way."

"What is it?" Kerry challenged as she became wary of what Nikki had on her mind.

Kerry was silent as Nikki turned her around, so the redhead had her back to the front door.

"Kiss me."

"Ok."

Nikki added as the redhead leaned in, "As you're kissing me, I want you to…"

"You want me to do what," the redhead muttered after Nikki had stopped and stood there silently as a blush appeared on her face.

"No, forget it."

"I don't want to. So tell me."

Nikki looked around to see they were alone again, got up some courage, and started again before ending it in a whisper, "I want you to…"

Kerry gulped at Nikki's breath on her skin and then again at what she had said.

"See, forget it. I shouldn't have told you that, especially since it's only our second date. That's something you wait to do until you're a couple," Nikki declared before gazing in another direction in slight shame at the expression of shock still on Kerry's face.

Kerry made the other girl face her again before speaking, "It's ok, Nikki. I'm not mad, but I agree that it is too early for that. Maybe you could ask again after a few more dates."

"So then you still want to go more dates with me after I asked if you do could something like that?"

"Yes. Now don't take this the wrong way, but you don't need to rush through dates. When I'm ready, I'll let you know. I did think it was cute that you asked me if I could do that. A lot of guys would have probably just tried to do that to me without even asking."

"Yeah, I've had that happen to me before."

"Wh-What did you do then?"

"I pushed them away when they tried without asking. I was able to tell because they all did the same thing. They would slowly move their hands down to my waist or unsubtly remove their hands from my lower back."

"So…Uh…How far have you gone with the guys you've dated?"

"I occasionally let them caress and/or grab my butt. And a few times, some hands under the back of my skirt. I didn't let them do the first thing until after the third or fourth date. The second one wasn't until after at least the fifth date."

"So why did you want me to do that after only two?"

"Because I never had so much fun after only two dates or so much in common with them. The most any of them got were hands under the back of my skirt."

"But I thought…"

"You thought just because I dated a lot of guys that I gave it up too?" Nikki assumed as she interrupted the redhead.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that."

"It's ok. Like I told Rory, I know I have a reputation. But I wanted you to know the truth because I really like you, Kerry. It's ok if you don't like me as much as I like you. Just the fact that you like me enough to go out with me on two dates and are willing to go on more is good enough for me."

"Nikki, I…"

"You don't need to say another word tonight. It's time for you go inside anyway. You have three minutes left. Goodnight, Kerry. I'll see you in school Monday."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Because I still have homework to do, and I don't want to go over my weekend quota of fun," Nikki joked.

"Ok, goodnight. I'll see you Monday," Kerry told her before rolling her eyes at the other girl, smiling, and going inside.

Nikki watched her until the door closed. She got in her car and drove home with a huge smile on her face.

Bridget and Kerry's bedroom

When Kerry had entered her home, she was greeted with silence from the empty family room and kitchen. That meant probably having to talk to only one person until the next morning. The idea of telling Bridget about what she had done less than five minutes ago made her uneasy, even after what had happened between the sisters so far this weekend. Bridget had helped her a lot in few days without asking for much in return, except for the details of each date, and Kerry had let her sister help her. The only question constantly plaguing her at the moment was if Bridget would keep her word and remain silent about everything that had gone on between her and Nikki.

"So how did the second date go?" Bridget pried as she looked away from the computer.

"It went great," Kerry revealed as her back was to her sister, so her sister couldn't see the blush forming before the memory of the crying came rushing back.

"Just great? Can't you tell me more?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" the redhead ranted as she still hadn't turned around to face her sister and had begun changing for bed.

"If you hadn't been so eager to go on the date, I would have waited until tomorrow. And at least look at me while you're talking to me," the blonde requested with a little sarcasm.

"I wasn't that eager. You make it sound like I was a horny, teenage boy."

"I think you meant a horny, teenage girl," Bridget announced with a smirk, "And you were a tiny bit eager. It was clear by the way you said you could be ready in an hour."

Kerry gave up and decided to continue after she finished getting ready for bed and made sure they were alone. She told her about the time spent at the museum, which didn't seem to interest the blonde that much, so she moved along to the restaurant. Bridget had laughed when her sister had gotten to the part where Nikki had played the joke on her. Kerry paused and smiled as the blonde's laugh was just like ones she had heard earlier. When she got to the part about outside the restaurant, Bridget leaned in and was paying full attention to her sister's description, minus the crying and the "_I f-feel s-safe with y-you.''_ line. Then she came to the end of the date, which she wasn't sure she'd be able to tell her sister without blushing or getting angry at the laugh that was soon to follow.

"Anything else happen, besides the obvious kiss goodnight?"

Kerry felt the blush coming and tried looking away while muttering, "No, that's it."

"You are such a liar. What happened?"

"Nothing else happened. We kissed goodnight and then she went home."

"I don't believe you."

"O-Ok," Kerry mumbled, "When we were standing outside her car, she asked me to kiss her and…"

"And?" Bridget interrupted after a few moments of silence.

"She wanted me to…gently grab her butt when we…kissed."

To say Bridget was shocked was obvious. She hadn't expected to hear that after only a second date.

"Wow!" the blonde voiced softly before seeing Kerry roll her eyes at her and asked cautiously, "So what did you do?"

"I…I told her I wasn't ready to do something like that. I also let her know I wasn't mad that she asked me that, that it was kind of cute that she asked that, I still wanted to go on more dates with her, and maybe she could ask that again after a few more dates."

"Ok, I think you made the right decision. I kind of agree that it was cute when she asked that too. So what did she say after that?"

"She told me that the most she ever let the guys do was get their hands under the back of her skirt."

"So then she's a virgin?"

"Apparently."

"But I thought…"

"I said exactly the same thing," Kerry cut in, "She said she wanted me to know the truth because she really liked me, and that it was ok if I didn't like her as much as she liked me. The fact I liked her enough to go on two dates with her, want to go on more, and didn't get angry after a question like that was good enough for her. Then I asked her if she wanted to go out again tomorrow. She said no because she didn't want to go over her weekend quota of fun, and had homework to do. Then she gave me a look…"

"What kind of look?" Bridget interrupted this time.

"The same kind of look you get whenever you see a twenty percent or more off sale tag," Kerry informed her between smirks.

"So then there are going to be more dates? I mean you wouldn't have told her that if there weren't, right?"

"Probably."

"Kerry," the blonde began as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you had a good time. Don't worry, I wont say anything to anyone," Bridget promised with an honest smile.

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," the blonde asserted as she turned off the light and closed her eyes.

The sisters shared the same thoughts as they fell asleep: Kerry had two great dates in one weekend with a beautiful girl, that same girl had asked something that they didn't expect to hear so soon, and the most important thing, the girls would be going on more dates.


	8. A Not So Minor Distraction

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 8. A Not So Minor Distraction

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After a memorable two nights together, Kerry and Nikki see each other again at school. What's going to happen next?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: I don't remember them mentioning any other basketball players at their school; other than Travis "The Rain Man" Smith, so I made up one. I also made up a girl that Nikki uses to make Kerry jealous.

* * *

Monday morning, the high school hallways

Kerry wasn't sure how to act around anyone today, especially Nikki. She was nervous. If she appeared too happy, someone other than her family or Nikki would suspect something. She decided to treat it like any other day and hoped when she saw Nikki, the other girl would do the same. She had gotten through the pre-lunch classes without seeing Nikki.

As she closed her locker and prepared to head to lunch, she was greeted with a knock on her locker. She jumped before turning around and expected to see Nikki. However, this time it wasn't the beautiful girl that had stopped her at her locker. Kerry was looking at the face of Chris Miller, a junior on the basketball team. He was one of the few jocks that the redhead could stand and not make fun of. He could actually be a decent guy and not some pompous jerk like Travis Smith.

"A little jumpy there, aren't you, Hennessy?"

"It's Kerry, and what do you want, Chris?" Kerry asked with a slight scowl.

"I know. I just like seeing how you react to that sometimes."

"And that would be?"

"Aggravated or annoyed, whichever word you want to use," he told her with a smile that actually made the redhead stop scowling and smile back.

"I think I'll go with annoyed," the redhead confirmed before smirking at the smiling guy in front of her.

"There's the smile I like to see. So what's up?" he questioned as he leaned up against the lockers in a way that Kerry didn't find annoying.

"Not much. I was just going to lunch. What do you want?" Kerry repeated as people walked past them in the hall.

"Well, I kind of wanted to ask you a few things."

"Ok," Kerry said as she encouraged him to continue.

"I know I should have asked earlier, but I wasn't sure how to ask without irritating you."

"Ask me what?"

At this very moment, Nikki and Bridget had been walking down the hall toward Kerry and Chris. They weren't planning on stopping by. It's just that Kerry's locker was along the way to the cafeteria. The conversation seemed to be at least slightly interesting, so they stopped in their tracks and listened to the rest of it.

"Are you gay?"

"No, I'm not gay. Why do you ask?"

"Because you wrote that article and went to the prom with Monica," Chris explained and continued as Kerry began to interrupt him.

"Chris."

"I'm sure you've been asked that a lot. And I never thought you were. I mean if it had just been the article, I wouldn't think anything about it. But then I saw you and Monica arm in arm at the prom, and I wanted to know if you were or not. It's ok if you are. I mean Monica is a cute girl," Chris ended with a smile.

"Well, you can rest assured, I'm not gay. I still like guys." _But you like girls too. Well, maybe just one girl._

"Ok, cool. I know it's only Monday, but I wanted to know if you would like to go out on a date with me this weekend?"

"What makes you think I would want to go out with you?" Kerry joked after smirking at him.

"Because I'm not like the rest of the jocks at this school. Sure, I like basketball, but it's not like it's my whole life. I'm good and not arrogant about it. Unlike Travis 'I'm a baller' Smith. I've lost track at how many times I've told him, 'Dude, you're white, stop it.' What a poser."

"True," the redhead agreed after laughing at the memory of the sarcastic comments that she made in front of Travis, who couldn't tell he was being made fun of.

"And maybe it will help me get an athletic scholarship, so I can go to college and do more with my life than play sports," Chris added and smiled at how she was looking at him until he saw Bridget and Nikki watching them, "Hi, Bridget. Hi, Nikki."

Chris didn't see Kerry become a little uncomfortable at hearing him talk to the girls behind her, but the girls did. They smiled at each other before observing the couple in front of them.

"Hi, Chris, why aren't you two at lunch already?" Nikki inquired causally as Kerry turned around, so that she could see her and Bridget smiling at her.

"I was just asking Kerry if she wanted to go out this weekend."

"Kind of early to be asking that, don't you think?" Bridget suggested with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, but I thought I'd ask before the gay girls in this school find out that Kerry isn't. If they see her on a date with me, then maybe they'll know that she isn't gay."

"Good point, but maybe they'll just think she's bi," Nikki commented before focusing directly on the redhead with a straight face.

Bridget just stood and studied the other three. Part of her wanted to laugh at the way her sister and Nikki were gazing at each other while the other part wanted to find out how her sister would get herself out of this uncomfortable situation. After waiting for a few more seconds, Chris spoke up.

"So how about it, Kerry, are we on for this weekend?"

After looking at the rest of the group, she gave her answer, "Uh…Sure. When do you want to go out?"

"How about Friday night? I'll look online or in the papers to see what's playing, then I'll get back to you."

"O-Ok."

"Cool. If we have a good time, maybe we can go out again Saturday night too."

"Two dates with you in the same weekend?" Kerry mumbled.

"Yeah, I normally don't go out with the same person twice in one weekend. I like to spread out the fun from the dates a little bit longer. Plus, it gives us more time to make the second date even better. Am, I right?" Chris stated before looking to the other two girls.

"About what?" Bridget chimed in suspiciously.

"About going out with the same person twice in the same weekend?"

"I guess," Bridget agreed hesitantly.

"I don't know if I agree with you there, Chris."

"Why, have you gone out with the same person twice in one weekend?"

"Once or twice," Nikki answered and smirked as she and Bridget heard a soft gulp come from Kerry.

"Ok, I believe that. But you're probably talking about some of your ex-boyfriends, weren't you? I mean the ones that lasted longer than three weeks."

"Possibly," the girl implied as she held back a laugh at another gulp by the redhead.

"Are you ok, Kerry?" Chris quizzed since he had seen and heard the second gulp.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine."

"Good. Well, I guess I'll see you three ladies later then," he informed as he turned to walk away from them.

"I'll be counting the minutes," Nikki concluded sarcastically.

When he turned around, she gave the same expression that had made Kerry blush before laughing. Chris laughed with her before leaving the girls standing in the hall.

"N-Nikki," Kerry stuttered. _What am I going to say to her, do I need to say anything to her? Yes, I should, but what?_

When the senior just smiled again before leaving the sisters, Kerry sighed and stared at Bridget. Both seemed to know what the other was thinking at that moment so nothing needed to be said.

"_What are you going to do?"_' the blonde thought

"_I don't know."_' the redhead thought before turning away and joining the rest of the school in the cafeteria.

Bridget just sighed softly as she followed her sister.

After school, Kerry's locker

The redhead had tried talking to Nikki at lunch and between the remaining classes but had no luck. The senior had gone off campus for lunch and smiled at each time she was able to avoid the girl. She didn't want to make Kerry feel bad but seeing the girl say yes to a date with someone made her feel something she wasn't too used to feeling…jealous. She knew she couldn't avoid the other girl forever. When she saw Kerry closing the locker door, she walked up to her.

"Hi, Kerry, how was your day?"

"Well, you might have some idea if you hadn't avoided me since lunch."

"I wasn't avoiding you."

"Then why didn't you eat lunch in the cafeteria?"

"Because why should I eat that garbage they try to pass as food when I don't have to?"

"Well, you could have dealt with it long enough to talk with me or taken me with you."

"Is what you wanted to talk about something you would have felt comfortable talking about in public?" Nikki challenged softly and waited for an answer from her. When Kerry remained silent, she asserted, "That's what I thought."

"Maybe we could talk in your car or somewhere else?"

"I guess, and then I can drive you home again if you like."

"That would be ok. Just let me tell my mom that she, Bridget, and Rory can go along without me, and that I'll see them at home."

"Fine, I'll wait by the front door."

Kerry met up with her a few minutes later. Nikki led her to the car and got in as Kerry did the same thing. She smiled at the younger girl as she started up the car. Nikki drove home while Kerry thought about how the conversation would go. After arriving at Nikki's, the girls ended up in the kitchen.

"I always have a light snack before dinner."

"Ok," Kerry mumbled as she watched Nikki grab a bottle of water from the fridge and a covered plate from the corner of the kitchen counter.

"Would you like some or something to drink?" the older girl offered as she lifted the lid, placed it to the left of the plate, and uncovered chocolate chip cookies with M&M's inside.

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? These are REALLY good," Nikki bragged as she waved one slowly in front of her before totally savoring the delicious snack.

"I guess one wouldn't hurt," her guest confessed before grabbing one for herself.

When she was finished eating the cookie, she saw Nikki was smirking at her and grumbled, "What?"

Nikki surprised her by leaning in and slowly licking away a dab of chocolate that had ended up at one corner of Kerry's mouth. Before Kerry could respond to that, Nikki had started kissing her. After almost a minute, Kerry stepped back and gawked at her.

"Nikki, I didn't come back here so you could tempt me with cookies and start kissing me."

"So then why did you come?" Nikki teased lightly.

"To talk, remember?"

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words."

"That may be true, but I want to talk to you."

"So then talk."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Because you avoided me from right before lunch until after school, and you sounded angry just now."

"I'm not angry."

"It sounds like it."

"I'm not angry, ok. I'm…"

"You're what?" the redhead asked after Nikki suddenly became quiet.

"Jealous."

"Why?"

"Because you said yes to a date with Chris Miller, and I know I have no right to be that way. Like I said before, we're not a couple. We're not even out to the rest of the school. I mean I'm not. And I don't want to stop you from something you want to do. I thought you didn't like any of the jocks at our school though."

"Chris is different. He's actually a decent guy."

"I guess. So do you mind if I remain jealous for a little while?"

"You can, but you shouldn't. I never said no to another date. But I still like guys too. It wouldn't be such a bad idea for you to date other people as well. You could be missing out on someone great by limiting yourself to me."

"But I already found somebody great. That's you."

"Thanks. So do we understand each other more now?"

"Yes."

"Then can you take me home?"

"Sure, let's go," Nikki complied as she covered up the plate again and swallowed the rest of the water in a few gulps, not realizing a drop had missed her mouth and landed on her chin.

"Uh…you have a drop of water on your chin," Kerry pointed out.

"Thanks," Nikki giggled before wiping it away, grabbing the keys, and leading the way back to the car.

The following school day, a little before lunch.

Nikki had seen Chris and Kerry talking about their upcoming date and felt the jealous feelings rise up again. As she walked down the hall, she spotted Amanda Simpson. Amanda was a senior, smart, funny, very attractive, blonde, about the same height as her, and out to the entire school. As the blonde noticed her and shared a smile, Nikki decided that the other was an almost perfect choice if she wanted to make Kerry jealous. She got along pretty well with the blonde and was sure that the girl would help. She continued smiling as she reached the girl.

"What's up, Nikki? You're looking pretty hot there," the blonde exclaimed as she was clearly checking out Nikki from head to toe.

"Thanks," Nikki chuckled before whispering, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Depends on what it is," Amanda whispered back.

"I was hoping you would help me make someone jealous," Nikki described after she had decided telling her the truth would be best.

"And how would we do this?"

"Well, I could come up to you in the cafeteria and ask if I could join you."

"And?" the blonde interrupted and had a good idea where this was heading.

"You'd say yes. We'd talk and as we got up and prepared to leave, I'd start kissing you. Then you would start kissing me back. Finally, we would walk out together hand in hand."

"Why would one of the hottest, straight girls in this school want to kiss me?"

"You mean I'm not the hottest straight girl in the school?"

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but no."

"Well, who else are you talking about?"

"There's Bridget Hennessy."

"You think Bridget's hot?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"I never thought about it actually."

"Too bad because I have."

"When?" Nikki gasped in slight shock.

"When I saw her in the shower after gym class," the blonde explained before pausing for a few seconds and closing her eyes as the memory of that very moment flashed in her mind, "Sorry about that."

"Riiight," Nikki scoffed as she stretched it out to show she didn't believe the other girl's fake apology.

"If she was gay or I was a guy, I would SO try to hook up with her. Her sister is kind of hot too. Hey, maybe I should try hooking up with Kerry. After all, she did go to the prom with that girl, Monica. Let's get back to the original topic though. Why would you want to kiss me when you could pick out almost any guy? They would gladly do it without a second thought."

"Kerry isn't gay. She told me at the lame, post prom party her mom decided to throw."

"You actually went to that thing?"

"Well, since my date was Rory Hennessy, it was kind of hard to avoid. Kerry only did it as a political statement. Anyway, I picked you because everyone knows you're gay and pretty hot as well. Oh, and I'm gay too."

"Whoa! When did you decide that?"

"During the night of the prom."

"What's the matter, didn't he MEASURE up?" Amanda questioned as she ended it with a laugh.

"I told him that if I couldn't be attracted to a guy as great as him, that I must be gay."

"So you want to use me to make one of your ex's jealous?"

"Well, the person will be there, but it isn't an ex."

"Who is it then?"

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry. So will you do it?" Nikki babbled and became slightly confused at the smile on the other girl's face.

"Sure, there are a few conditions though."

"What are they?"

"That you go out on a date with me this weekend. I think I heard something already about a party this Saturday night."

"And the second?" Nikki interrupted as a smirk grew on the blonde's face before she whispered the response so nobody could hear them. After hearing it, Nikki smiled briefly and replied, "It's a deal."


	9. Just A Jealous Girl

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 9. Just A Jealous Girl

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nikki tries to make Kerry jealous.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

Nikki waited for a few minutes as Amanda entered the cafeteria and went through the lunch line. When the girl sat down, Nikki entered, shocking some of them, especially a certain, short, redhead. A few continued to watch her until she got in line.

"Hey, Amanda, can I join you?"

"Sure thing, Nikki. Sit your cute butt down here," the blonde said as she patted the empty seat beside her.

Nikki did as she was told while smiling. This had got the attention of most of the people until both girls began eating the so called food on their plates. Amanda began reading a book as she ate. Since her eyes weren't on the other girl, Nikki looked around and saw Kerry gazing at her in confusion. Kerry saw that she was caught staring and focused on her tray as she continued eating. After Amanda and Nikki were finished eating, they both stood up and prepared to leave.

"Ready to go, babe?" Amanda joked loud enough to get some attention.

"Don't call me, babe," Nikki ordered with a mock glare.

"Would you prefer sweetcheeks?" the blonde suggested a little bit louder, getting even more attention focused on them, "Because they are pretty sweet."

Everyone had seen that Amanda had glanced at Nikki's butt when she had said that.

"How about you just call me by my real name?" Nikki insisted and gave her another mock glare after the room had gone completely silent.

"Fine," Amanda relented with a fake pout and an encouraging glance.

Nikki leaned in and began kissing the blonde on the lips before wrapping her arms around her waist. Amanda joined in on the kiss and slowly placed her hands on Nikki's butt. Then she gently grabbed it. This caused a chain reaction of gasps, displays of shock, and whispers, some '_Oh my god, Nikki Alcott is kissing Amanda Simpson!'_ and a few, '_Oh my god, Amanda Simpson is grabbing Nikki Alcott's butt!'_

After letting this go on for about fifteen seconds, Nikki broke the hold Amanda had on her, looked around at everybody, and announced, "That's right, everybody. I'm gay and not afraid to admit it."

The rest watched silently as the girls left the room hand in hand.

"Thanks," Nikki told her as soon as they rounded a corner and were temporarily out of everyone's view.

"You're welcome. Don't forget about our date."

"Alright."

"Can I do that again?"

"Do what again?"

"Grab your butt in public. I can tell you liked it."

"Yes, I did, and no, you can't. You can walk me to the rest of my classes today though. If you want to, you can hold my hand while you do that."

"Cool."

For the rest of the day, their classmates were treated repeatedly to seeing the girls walking down the halls hand in hand. Nikki had noticed Kerry on a few of those trips and could see more confusion and a small amount of jealousy. She was on cloud nine, figuratively speaking of course, when she drove home.

The Hennessey home

Jim was sitting on the couch watching TV when Cate, Bridget, Kerry, and Rory entered from the back door. Jim saw the various expressions on the faces of Cate and the kids. Rory had a huge smirk on his face, Cate look puzzled, Bridget's was a mix of shock and concern, and Kerry's was sullen and angry.

"How was school today?" Jim asked.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Rory smirked.

"Well, try me," Jim replied.

"Alright. During lunch today, Nikki kissed Amanda Simpson."

"Nikki? The same Nikki that Kerry went out with a few days ago?"

"The same one. But it got even more interesting after that," Rory revealed. Even though he wondered how Kerry was feeling right now, the sight of two beautiful girls doing what they had done wouldn't leave his mind, "After Nikki started kissing her, Amanda actually grabbed her butt."

"Oh, good heavens. In my day, we didn't act like that in a school cafeteria."

"Well, times change," Bridget stated before all eyes turned to Kerry.

Kerry glared at her family before heading for the stairs.

"Uh…Kerry," Cate began softly and carefully.

"Yeah?" Kerry responded as she quit glaring at her mom.

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" the redhead questioned with a slight sneer.

"It's just that you two went on a couple of…dates. And now she's kissing another girl and letting her …touch her like that. I though it might bother you."

"I'm fine," Kerry growled, "It's not like she and I are or were a couple. I might go out with her again, or I might not. I thought you'd like hearing some thing like that."

"Why?"

'So you wouldn't have to worry about your youngest daughter being gay and having sex with a girl. I know how you'd hate that."

"Kerry," Cate muttered.

"I'm going to go upstairs. Let me know when dinner is ready."

The rest remained silent as Bridget ended up following her sister to their room.

"Whoa, way to go, Mom."

"Rory, go to you room and study until dinner is ready," Cate demanded.

"Why, what did I do?"

"Just do what your mother says," Jim advised.

"Fine."

Jim saw that his daughter was still upset after they were the only ones left downstairs and attempted to speak to her.

"Cate, honey, I think you're making a bigger deal about this than you need to be."

"I don't know, Dad, what if Kerry is gay?"

"She said she's not gay. She only went out on those dates to get a reaction out of you. If you don't let it bother you, it will probably stop."

"I don't know."

"It might be a phase, but if it isn't, you won't love her any less, right?"

"Of course I won't love her any less."

"Then just be there for her. If she ends up being gay, then you just show her that she has your support."

"But what if I can't handle having a gay daughter?"

"Then you could lose her. Just be the understanding and loving mother I know you can be. When she's ready to talk to you again, she'll tell you."

"Could you handle it if she was a lesbian?"

"Yes, I think I could. I'll love her no matter what. Besides, there are worse things that she could be."

Cate just sighed and looked away from Jim as she started cooking dinner. What she didn't know was that her kids had been listening just out of sight from them and CJ had heard before opening the door. As he entered, he just looked at them before grabbing something to drink and turned back to her.

"What?" Cate mumbled.

"I just thought I'd ask if you needed help with making dinner," CJ offered after taking a brief drink from the water bottle.

"No, I can handle it."

"Ok," he declared before going over to the couch and turning on the TV.

Meanwhile, Bridget and Kerry's bedroom

"Everything's going to be ok," Bridget told her as she tried to assure her sister.

"Didn't you hear what Mom said? She said she didn't know if she couldn't handle having a gay daughter."

"But you aren't gay, right? You said you were bi-sexual."

"Yeah, but if she doesn't think she could handle a gay daughter, how do you think she would react if that same daughter admitted to being bi-sexual?"

"I honestly don't know, but let's talk about what else is bothering you."

"There's nothing else bothering me," Kerry lied weakly.

"Oh, please! I saw how you reacted to what happened between Nikki and Amanda. She only did it to make you jealous, and apparently, it worked."

"I'm not jealous," Kerry argued.

"Yeah, you are. It's because you didn't like seeing them kiss and that Amanda did what she did. We both know why she did it too."

"You think she did it just because I made a date with Chris?"

"Duh. Nikki is beginning to really like you. Now, what are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know."

"Are you still going on that date with him?"

"Yes," the redhead decided confidently.

"Then expect some more of that. Maybe not the grabbing but definitely kissing and hand-holding. You can either ignore it or do the same."

"What would you do?"

"I would probably do both. If the first didn't work, then I would do the second."

Kerry sighed loudly before both girls started doing their homework.

Meanwhile, the Alcott kitchen

Nikki was at home preparing dinner because her parents hadn't come home yet. She thought about everything that had gone on between her and Kerry since the very first kiss. She began to smile and before she realized it, she had started singing "You Drive Me (Crazy)" by Britney Spears. She was too wrapped up in cooking and singing about the younger girl to hear the sound of her parents entering the house.

As they got closer to the kitchen, John and Diane listened to their daughter singing and knew exactly who the girl was singing about. They looked at each other and smiled. Since the first day Nikki started dating, which John dreaded like most fathers, they hadn't seen her like this. They had gone through this scene before but without the singing. In the past, Nikki always heard them coming and said hi as soon as she saw them. They opened the door and saw that Nikki was still clueless that she was being watched by the two people who loved her the most. She turned around to discover her parents staring at her.

"Damn!" Nikki almost shouted as she dropped the knife she was using to cut the tomatoes for the salad on the kitchen island in front of her, "You think maybe next time you could give me some type of warning."

They both laughed before her mom commented on the smell in the kitchen, "It smells delicious. What are you making?"

"I was kind of in the mood for chicken. Is that ok with you?" Nikki inquired with a hopeful glance.

"That's sounds good," her dad agreed before they observed Nikki turn and toss various types of spices onto the chicken.

"Do you need any help?" her mom offered as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"Well, I was almost finished actually. The chicken should be done in about twenty minutes I think, but you can finish making the salad."

"Then sit and down, and I'll take care of that," John recommended with a smile before giving her a one armed hug.

As she sat down beside her mom, Nikki felt she was being watched and looked to her right to see that she was right.

"What?" she chirped before laughing softly.

"So who or what has got you in a good mood?" Diane quizzed even though they already knew.

"K-Kerry," the teen stuttered before blushing.

"Would you like to invite her out for dinner with us for your birthday tomorrow?" John challenged as he finished working on the salad and smiled at his daughter.

"No."

"Why?" they gasped together.

"Because I want it to be just a nice, family-only night."

"I'm still surprised you don't want a party with your friends," Diane commented with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't really have that many friends. A lot of the girls don't like me that much or pretend that they do like me. The guys just wanted one th…," Nikki tried to explain but paused when she realized what she was about to say in front of her parents, "I mean just wanted to date me."

She nervously bit her lower lip and waited for her parents' response.

"Well, teenage boys can be like that, but some actually mature when they get to college," Diane confirmed while she gazed lovingly at her husband, "Wait a minute, did you say wanted?"

"Yeah, so?" Nikki muttered with confusion.

"Your school knows you're gay now?" John grilled and then joined Diane in concern.

"Yeah, that's ok, right?"

"Depends on how you told them," her dad remarked.

"I thought you were ok with me being gay?"

"We are," they reminded her immediately, confusing their daughter again.

"Then why did you say it like that?"

"Because we're concerned parents, so that gives us the right to ask."

"Well, to make a certain redhead jealous. I kissed Amanda Simpson, who's also gay, in the cafeteria. After that, I told them I was gay and not afraid to admit it. I guess the homophobic slurs and harassment will start tomorrow."

"That's not funny, young lady."

"Who's joking?" Nikki groaned before a few tears appeared in the corners of her eyes, making her dad drop the serious tone in his voice and hug her.

"Why did you want to make Kerry jealous?" her mom questioned as she handed her daughter a tissue.

"Because she made me jealous by accepting a date from Chris Miller," Nikki claimed and added after her parents gave her short looks of disappointment, "I know I shouldn't have, but I did. Amanda agreed to it before it lunch, but she doesn't know who I was trying to make jealous."

The three remained silent for a bit. When it appeared like they were about to give her some advice, a beeping sound came from the stove.

"Saved by the beep," Nikki announced as she jumped up and walked over to the stove.

Her parents set the table as Nikki brought over the food. After dinner was over, they thanked Nikki for cooking. Then they told her to go upstairs and do her homework while they cleaned up.

Thursday morning, the high school hallways

Nikki entered the school with a huge smile on her face as she thought how great last night had gone. The birthday meal at the restaurant had been delicious, and she wasn't embarrassed as she was sung to by some waiters and waitresses. As she blew out the candles on the birthday cake, she wished whatever amount of time she had left with Kerry until college started would go as well as their first two dates had gone.

"Hey, Nikki."

"Hey, Amanda, what's up?"

"Not much. So how does it feel to be legally considered an adult?"

"Not much different than seventeen. I guess I'll feel different when I turn twenty one. Then I can drink…legally that is," Nikki admitted before laughing.

"True, so I can I give my friend a belated birthday kiss since I didn't get a chance to yesterday?"

"Sure," Nikki asserted as she noticed Kerry walking down the hall in her direction.

Everyone watched in silence as the blonde wrapped her arms around Nikki and kissed her hard on the lips for a few seconds. When the girls stopped and began talking to each other, the crowd went back to what they were doing before the kiss.

"Hey, Kerry," Nikki greeted when the redhead was about three feet away.

"Hey, Nikki," Kerry mumbled as she returned the greeting. Kerry then noticed that the beautiful girl was wearing jewelry that she hadn't noticed before, "Where did you get that?"

"This old thing?" Nikki teased after looking down at the bracelet on her left wrist. It was silver with various colored gemstones on it.

"Yeah."

"It's a family heirloom from my mom's side of the family that's passed down from mother to daughter when she turns eighteen."

"It's really nice. Wait…When she turns eighteen?"

"That's the tradition," the older exclaimed.

"When did you turn eighteen?"

"Last night."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I didn't want make a big deal about it. Sure, the state legally considers you an adult. I'll be more psyched in three years. I mean I'll get to drink…legally," Nikki confessed before sharing a giggle with the blonde; who was still beside her, "And I can gamble too. When that happens, 'Las Vegas, here I come'. Until then, I'm good."

"Well, happy belated birthday then. Sorry I don't have a card on hand," Kerry mentioned sarcastically before eyeing both girls and starting to walk away.

"Something wrong?" Nikki asked even though she already had a slight idea.

She had to act like she didn't in front of someone other than Kerry or Bridget.

"No, nothing's wrong," Kerry snapped as she tried to leave again but was stopped as Amanda stepped in front of her.

"Then what's your problem?" the blonde wondered as she tried to comprehend the reason for the redhead's current attitude.

"I just have some other things on my mind, and I have to go. So…bye."

"I'll talk to you later, Amanda," Nikki finished before following the shorter girl.

"Alright, later then," Amanda determined and stood there while thinking about what was up with those two.

Suddenly, realization kicked in and she smirked. If she had been a cartoon character, a lit light bulb would have appeared over her head.

_Oh my god, it's Kerry she wanted to make jealous. Should I say anything to anyone else? No, it's not my decision to make._

As the blonde strolled down the hall, memories of her coming out to the school flashed in her mind, both good and bad. She hoped Kerry could handle it whether she was bi or gay.


	10. Defining Friendship

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 10. Defining Friendship

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The girls talk about what's going on between them again; and Kerry goes on a few dates with Chris Miller, the guy I made up in chapter eight.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: Another thing about school I don't know the current guidelines to: detention. I'm going with that they still do the half hour to hour time at the end of the day and allow the kids do homework instead of just sitting there. If I'm wrong, tell me and I'll correct it. I don't condone what happens at the end of chapter. I just thought I would use it as another thing to bring them closer together.

* * *

A few minutes later, one of the girls' restrooms in the high school

Nikki had caught up with Kerry and dragged the girl into the restroom while nobody was paying attention. After seeing they were alone, Nikki made Kerry back up against one of the walls and looked at her.

"What was that about back there? I mean I think I know. But I'll ask you anyway. Are you still upset that I didn't let you know it was my birthday?"

"Yes," Kerry answered instantly and a little harshly.

"Why are you making such a big deal about it, I didn't."

"Because that's something FRIENDS tell each other," Kerry growled softly as she began to calm down.

"So we're friends now?"

"You don't think we are?" the redhead continued as the anger turned to hurt.

"Honestly?" the older girl asked her as she moved closer.

"No, lie to me," the younger girl said sarcastically.

"The truth is that you're the one who said that we weren't friends, that we get along, but that was it," Nikki replied a little harshly this time, "Do you think that just because we went on TWO dates, no matter how great they were, it makes us friends?"

"Y-Yeah, I d-do," Kerry stuttered to the girl, who had taken another step forward.

"Well, you'd be wrong. Friends don't go on dates like we have or kiss like that, and they certainly don't ask if that friend could grab her butt either."

"What does it make us then?" Kerry questioned as she couldn't hide the growing hurt.

"It makes us two girls who like and are attracted to each other enough to go on some dates. If I was a guy, it would make me a guy trying to get you out of these," Nikki described as she used some fingers to grab the belt loops of Kerry's jeans before a few moved to her shirt and grabbed it gently, "and this."

"N-Nikki," Kerry stuttered again and gulped as one of the fingers on her hip somehow slipped inside her pants and down the side of her body while the ones on her shirt moved around her back and grabbed the bra gently as well.

"And finally, these," Nikki whispered into her ear as the finger inside Kerry's pants wrapped around the side of her underwear and the others pulled back the bra.

Kerry shivered slightly as she felt a fingernail rub up against the skin under the side of her underwear. A second later, they heard a bell ring.

"Nikki, we're late for our classes."

"We're not finished yet," Nikki declared after smirking.

"What do you m-mean not y-yet?" Kerry mumbled and turned pale as Nikki let go of her bra and pulled the finger out of her pants.

She took it to mean that Nikki was going to try and get her hands under her clothes again or maybe even get some of them off of her. Nikki knew what the pale faced girl was thinking and eased the fear.

"I didn't mean that. I meant talk. I want you to remain feeling safe around me. I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression. So it's my turn to ask, 'What do you want from me?'"

"Huh?" the redhead muttered as her mind was still foggy from what happened in the last thirty seconds or so.

"What do you want from me, Kerry Hennessy?" Nikki responded before pausing long enough to give her a brief kiss and resumed the talking after that, "We go on the best two dates I've ever been on, you tell me you feel safe with me, and you didn't get upset when I asked if you could grab my butt, even though it was only the second date. Then you agree to go on a date with that jock and get mad that I don't tell you about a birthday that I didn't make a big about. Sure, Chris might be a nice guy, but he's still a guy. He will try that with you and won't ask either. If you go out and have fun with him on Friday night, he'll want to take you to the party that's going on Saturday. He'll try to get you alone before the party is over. That's when his hormones will take over in the hope that you will give it up like you already have. He will think that since you supposedly gave it up to Kyle, he has just as good of a chance if not better."  
"Not every guy wants in my pants."

"Only if he's gay or too focused on getting into your sister's. I'm sorry if that hurts, but you know too many guys are that way. Have you even decided on when you want to go out with me again? Well, maybe I should use the past tense because I probably ruined any chance of another date."

"What about you using Amanda to make me jealous just because I made a date with someone other than you? Does she even know that you were doing that?"

"You figured that out, huh?" Nikki stated, received a nod, and added. "Yeah, she knew but doesn't know who I was trying to make jealous."

Nikki thought about the conversation she and Amanda had a few days ago and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's something Amanda said when I came up with the plan to make you jealous, which obviously worked."

"What did she say?"

"When we talked about the plan, she said I was one of the hottest straight girls in the school. I acted like I was shocked that she didn't think I wasn't the hottest. Then she mentioned a few others…"

"Who?"

"She said your sister first. Then she said she thought you were kind of hot too. I asked when she thought that way about Bridget. She said when she saw her in the shower after gym class."

"Ew, don't talk about my sister like that."

"Sorry, but even you know, despite that she's your sister, she is attractive. Although you're the Hennessy I want to date, I have to admit she's kind of hot too."

"I'll forget I heard what Amanda said about the whole shower thing. I'll admit she is attractive. Did she say anything else about me and Bridget? Pick your words carefully," Kerry warned her.

"She said that if your sister was gay or she was a guy, she would try hooking up with her. She also thought you were gay and she should try hooking up with you. That was until I set her straight, no pun intended. Then I told her I was gay."

"Ok, I'm not sure what I want. I mean I like Chris, but I like you as well. I thought that if I went out with him, it would help me decide who or what I wanted. For your information, you didn't ruin your chance. I understand why you said what you said and the emotion behind it. I would like to go on more dates with you. This weekend is probably booked, but how about the weekend after that?"

"That sounds good. Can I kiss you now?"

"For a few seconds, then we have to get back to class."

"Ok," Nikki agreed before kissing her as passionately as she could without any resistance. She gasped into Kerry's mouth when the redhead softly grabbed Nikki's butt. The feeling of Kerry's hands on her butt caused the older girl to break the kiss and the hold, "K-Kerry…I thought…" _Did that just happen? Well, she wouldn't be looking at you like that if it hadn't. _

"I know what I said. But consider that a belated birthday present and leave it at that. Well, back to class," Kerry reminded her before examining her watch, "Uh, Nikki."

"Yeah?" Nikki murmured while she checked herself in the mirror to make sure she looked ok and smiled when the redhead suddenly joined her.

"We're going to be at least five minutes late…"

"And?" the senior interrupted as both saw that they looked good enough to head back to class.

"Wh-What are we going to use as an excuse?"

Nikki smirked and suggested, "Just say it's a 'girl thing'. They never say anything after that."

Kerry frowned and groaned, "Never?"

"Trust me, I know from experience. Besides, it isn't a complete lie."

After giving the shorter girl a confident expression, both headed to their classes with smiles on their faces. When they returned to class, both of them went with Nikki's suggestion. Nikki smiled again at the never fail excuse with a male teacher while Kerry sighed in relief at Nikki being right. This turned into a smirk when the female classmate, who sat in front of her, signaled for a quick, behind the back hand slap. Kerry immediately did as requested and made it quick and soft. It was returned just as quickly and softly. Unfortunately, the good feeling ended for Nikki. She had been warned twice to quit daydreaming and pay attention. The third had earned an exciting trip to detention after school.

After class, Nikki's locker

Kerry arrived at the other girl's locker. When Nikki saw her, she frowned.

"Oh, it's you," Nikki grumbled before turning her back to Kerry and smirking as she exchanged a textbook for another.

"What's the matter…I mean what did I do?" Kerry whispered.

"Thanks to your little or not so little 'present' in the restroom, I got distracted in class," Nikki whispered back.

"How much?"

"Enough to earn one of these," the senior exclaimed as she waved a detention slip in front of the junior before putting it back into her locker and closing the door.

"I'm s-sorry," Kerry apologized before softly laughing but stopped when Nikki frowned again, "I am truly sorry."

"Yeah. Even though the thought of it was worth the detention, you're going to make it up to me."

"H-How?" Kerry babbled after seeing an evil looking smirk appear on the other girl's face. _Uh oh. What does she have on her mind? I can't believe I did that so soon._

"When we go out on our next date, it's your treat."

"Ok."

"And one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I want to see you smile more often."

"Why?"

"Ever heard the advice about smiling?"

"Maybe, but why don't you refresh my memory."

"About how you never know when someone could be falling in love with your smile."

"Like this," Kerry guessed before smiling at the girl in front of her.

"That's the one. So do that more often, even if it's just for me," Nikki suggested before glancing around and seeing nobody at the particular moment. She knew that could change quickly, so she leaned in and kissed the younger girl for a few seconds before breaking it, "Well, GTG. Meet me here as soon as the last class is over."

When the school day was over, Kerry told her family a lie that she needed Nikki's help with something and walked with Nikki to her destination…detention.

"I'll wait just outside the front door for you."

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

"Ok, but won't you be bored?"

"No, I have my homework and an iPod."

"Cool," Nikki chuckled.

After Kerry smiled again for her, both searched around to see the already empty halls. Nikki pressed Kerry up against her locker and made the kiss last longer than the last one. Kerry then headed outside with a happy sigh while Nikki entered the detention room with an equally happy sigh.

Saturday night, May 14th; the party

Just as Nikki had predicted, Chris had convinced Kerry to go to the party with him after their first date. Kerry admitted the date with him had been a little fun, but she had more fun with Nikki. From what she remembered about those dates, Nikki had never stared at her chest and butt like Chris had. She was still unaware about the short glimpse the girl had given her before they sat down at the movie theater. Even though they had fun, the aggravation at how happy Cate was when Chris came to the door Friday night made her think about the other girl again.

When he had gotten caught ogling both her chest and butt, he claimed that it was an accident. She had accepted his lame apologies, but they had stuck in her mind until she went to sleep that night. Nikki, Amanda, and Bridget were already there when the couple arrived. The party had been going on for almost two hours when Chris asked the inevitable question.

"Kerry."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go someplace where we can be alone and…you know…talk?"

"Uh…sure," Kerry answered softly.

There had been parties at this house before, so he knew there were three bedrooms and hadn't seen anyone go into them.

"Cool," he commented before slowly taking her hand, leading her into one of the rooms, closed the door behind them, and locked it.

Chris was pretty sure no one had seen them go into the room, but he was wrong. Nikki had watched them whenever Amanda got them more drinks. She knew she wasn't being that great of a date to the blonde, but she couldn't help it. She really liked the younger girl. She didn't know that Amanda had caught her eyeing the redhead. When the blonde saw this, she held back a laugh. Her date had it bad for the other girl but was somehow able to hide from the rest of the school, or so she thought.

Bridget had noticed the way Nikki had been focusing on her sister. When Nikki stared away from the redhead the first time, she ended up directly facing Bridget. She held in a blush as the blonde had smirked back her. She was thankful that her date had returned shortly after that. They began talking about their upcoming college lives. Amanda had excused herself and went to the bathroom about a minute before Chris led Kerry into a bedroom. As the door closed, Nikki felt a mix of anger and sadness. She peeked down at the floor; and when she peered back up, she spotted Bridget giving her a sympathetic smile. Nikki smiled back before the blonde turned and resumed talking to the guy beside her, who just happened to be the host of the party.

About a minute later, in the bedroom

Chris sat down and motioned for the girl to join him. Kerry joined him and sat there quietly, trying to keep what Nikki had told her two days ago out of her mind.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kerry finally inquired.

"I just wanted to say again how much fun I had. I mean I liked the movie and the food we had after that was good. Did you have fun too?"

"Yes."

"So maybe we could go out next weekend as well?"

"I don't know. I might be busy."

"Oh," Chris sighed.

"But you never know, I could be wrong or plans could change."

"True, so have you decided what your plans are for this summer?"

"I haven't really thought about it. Have you?"

"I really hadn't thought about it until I was sure how this weekend would go."

"So?"

"I'm thinking if this weekend continues to go well, we could go on some more dates. And then see where it goes from there."

"Ok."

"If I asked you something else, would you not think I'm some dork or tell anyone I asked this?"

"Maybe, what it is it?"

"Would it be alright if I kissed you right now?"

"Yes, you can," Kerry consented before smiling.

Chris leaned in and began kissing her. Chris could feel that both of them liked it, so he slowly pulled them down onto the bed. They were both lying on their sides now. Kerry felt slightly nervous but shook it off because it was just harmless kissing. As the kiss continued, Chris raised his hand and rested it on her hip. When he moved it gently to her butt, part of her thought maybe they should stop; but another part thought it actually wasn't that bad. When he caressed it, she softly moaned into his mouth. She wondered if Nikki felt like this when she had grabbed the older girl's butt in the girls' restroom. If she was honest with herself, it didn't bother her that much either and briefly thought about Nikki doing that to her.

_I wonder how it would feel if Nikki was doing this? No, stop thinking about Nikki. You're on a date with Chris!_

"So you like that, huh?" Chris quizzed stupidly after temporarily breaking the kiss.

"No, I always moan like that," Kerry voiced sarcastically before actually starting the kiss this time.

As the kissing continued, Chris decided to try more and began squeezing the redhead's butt this time. Once again, Kerry wasn't stopping this. She tried to shake off the slight fear that was growing and telling her to stop this. Chris, however, was extremely happy that he wasn't being stopped yet. He thought to himself as he managed to roll the redhead onto her back without any objections.

_Dude, she wants this as much as you do. You aren't going to stop now, are you? Try getting your hands up her shirt or maybe try pulling her pants down. Who knows how far she'll let you go? If Kyle can get her into bed, maybe you can too._

Kerry was enjoying the kissing more than she thought she would. The redhead began thinking that Nikki was completely wrong about him. That was until she felt how turned on he was getting. When she realized he had unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zipper, she broke the kiss.

"Ch-Chris, d-don't," Kerry insisted as she attempted to push him away while his hands pulled on the sides of her pants and got them just past her butt, "Stop."

"Don't you like this? You didn't mind the other stuff. Come on, you'll like it if you give me and it a chance," he said as he got them past her knees.

"I said STOP!" Kerry demanded loudly before kneeing him hard in the groin as the pants fell to her ankles.

She had smirked in satisfaction at hearing a loud groan of pain while seeing that he had gotten more excited before she hit him in the groin. When he rolled off of her, Kerry quickly got off the bed, pulled up her pants, buttoned and zipped them back up, and headed for the door.

"Kerry, wait. I'm…," he groaned as he put his hand on her left shoulder.

"No, this date is over," she growled as pushed his hand away and stepped closer to the door.

"Can't we just talk about thi….," he tried to say before the redhead surprised him by turning around and punching him in his left eye, "OW!"

As he yelped in pain and put a hand on his eye, Kerry unlocked the door, opened it, and almost ran into the crowded room. The music continued to play even though the crowd had become silent at the sight of the crying girl in front of them. Kerry quickly scanned around and saw her sister running over to her. Bridget then dragged her sister into the currently empty kitchen. Nikki followed without them knowing it.

"What happened, Kerry?" the blonde grilled as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Ch-Chris…," Kerry mumbled before shedding more tears.

"Tell me everything," Bridget commanded as she hugged her sister.

"Why?"

"Because you're my sister, and I want to know how much he needs to be hurt."

Without a second thought, Kerry told her sister everything. After she was finished, Kerry had never seen her sister so angry.

Before Nikki could stop herself, she almost shouted, "That asshole!"

"Nikki, what are you doing in here?" the crying girl spoke to the girl standing by the door.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you. I-I was worried…about you."

Kerry almost let out another tear at the sincerity in the other girl's eyes.

"Come with me," Bridget requested as she pulled her sister out of the chair and led her to the kitchen door before pausing for a second to say something to Nikki, "Are you coming with us?"

"Definitely."


	11. I Didn't Want To Be Right

You'll Never Know Until You Try it

Chapter 11. I Didn't Want To Be Right

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is what happens after the girls come back from the kitchen until the end of the night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: Since I try to limit the amount of dream sequences in my stories, the one that starts at the end of this chapter and ends in the next one is the last one in this story. I will also be introducing another character into this story. It's a guy that Bridget will be interested in, and he'll make more appearances and/or be mentioned in other chapters. I'll decide on a last name for him later in the story.

* * *

Back in the family room

The girls returned to see everyone standing still while there was some whispering between the guests. When the three girls saw Chris standing a few away from the same bedroom door and not showing any kind of emotion, Bridget could feel her anger level and the urge help her sister jump drastically.

"Watch her for a minute," Bridget requested before pushing Kerry closer to Nikki.

"Bridget," Kerry mumbled as she moved in the same direction as her sister but was held back by Nikki.

What happened next shocked everyone except the angry blonde. They became speechless at the sound of Bridget smacking Chris as hard as she could on his right cheek. Sure, they had seen the blonde angry before, but never like this.

"What the hell, Bridget? Why did you do….," he tried to ask but was met with a hard smack to his left cheek

The guests were surprised again at seeing Chris get smacked by another girl. First, it was Bridget Hennessy. Now, it was Nikki Alcott.

"You do that to my sister again or any girl without their permission, and I will cut off what you were thinking with. UNDERSTAND!"

"You do that to her sister and expect her to do nothing? You really are a stupid jock."

"Nikki, I told you to watch my sister," the blonde reminded her before looking back at her sister and saw Amanda talking to her.

"I know, but I wanted to hit him too," Nikki explained before walking back over to Kerry.

Bridget couldn't hold back the smile she gave the girl who apparently cared so much for sister. The smile ended when the guy she had been talking to before Kerry came out of the bedroom started speaking to her again.

"What's going on? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, you can, Ryan. Since this is your house, throw this asshole out; but be sure to punch him at least once before you do."

"No problem."

Kerry, Bridget, and Nikki smiled as he punched Chris solidly in his still red, left cheek and threw him out of the house with a clear warning to never come there again. As he closed the door and turned around, Bridget rewarded him with a kiss on his right cheek.

"Do you want me to take you home now?" the blonde asked Kerry after coming back over to check on her.

"N-No, You've done enough," her sister declared before turning to the other girl beside her, "N-Nikki, can you…"

"Can she what?" Amanda questioned as she returned from another trip to the kitchen for drinks after Nikki had come back over to her and Kerry.

It was at that very moment, both Nikki and Kerry remembered the older girl was still technically on a date with the blonde.

"Umm…Never mind," Kerry muttered as she started to look at her sister again.

"Give us a minute," Amanda said to Kerry before pulling Nikki back into the kitchen.

Less than a minute later, the kitchen

Before Nikki could say anything, Amanda spoke.

"Take her home, Nikki. It's ok. I know she was the one you wanted to make jealous earlier this week."

"No, she…," Nikki tried to deny but gave in at the look the blonde was giving her, "How do you know?"

"By the way she acted Thursday morning. Don't worry. I won't say anything to anybody if you don't tell Kerry I know. I don't think she'd want anybody else to know, other than her family if they already know that is."

"Ok, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Nikki hesitated for about ten seconds before leaning in and softly kissing Amanda on the lips. Amanda wasn't expecting that, but she didn't pull away either.

"What did you do that for?"

"For you being so understanding and promising not to say anything to anyone."

"It's no big deal. Just treat her very well if you end up with her later on, and maybe put in a good word or two for me with Bridget," the blonde joked.

The girls shared a laugh before Nikki replied, "I will. I mean with Kerry, not Bridget. So how are you going to get home?"

"I saw a girl checking me out while you were smacking Chris. If things go well, maybe she and I can hook up."

"Who was it?"

"I don't remember her name. I guess I'll find that out when we get back out there," the blonde admitted before smirking and leading the girl out of the kitchen.

The family room

Amanda and Nikki returned to the noisy room. The same feeling before Kerry had left the bedroom was back and coming on strong.

"Kerry, Nikki can take you home if that's ok with Bridget?"

"B-But wh-what about your d-date?" Kerry stuttered.

"Don't worry about me. I can find a way home," Amanda told her before winking at the girl who had been staring at her for at least fifteen minutes.

"If you're sure."

"I am. Now go," the blonde ordered in a teasing voice, making Kerry smile.

Before leaving, Nikki and Kerry looked back to see Amanda and the girl in question flirting with each other.

Awhile later, outside the Hennessy home.

"Kerry, we're here."

"I know," Kerry hissed softly before facing at Nikki and stated a little harshly, "Well, go ahead and say it. You know you want to."

"Say what?" Nikki inquired, a little stunned by the harsh and almost bitchy tone from the younger girl.

"You were right, ok? He did try that with me. You heard me telling Bridget what he did. Go ahead and brag about being right already, so I can go inside."

"K-Kerry, I would never b-brag about something l-like…," Nikki babbled before almost crying in front of the younger girl.

Suddenly, Kerry realized what a bitch she had just been to a girl that had never hurt her intentionally, unless you count that brief display Tuesday during lunch and the hand-holding with the blonde between the remaining classes after that. Nikki had treated Kerry better on their dates that anyone had, even Kyle. She made the redhead feel safe, hit Chris after finding out what the guy had tried to do, and even drove her home after that. She wondered why she did that to someone like Nikki. Could she ever feel that way about her? It made her want to cry again. In fact, that's what she did after apologizing to Nikki.

"N-Nikki, I'm SO s-sorry I did th-that to y-you. You didn't deserve that. Please forgive me," Kerry pleaded before crying again and hugging her possible friend.

After the redhead had stopped crying and wiped away her tears, Nikki declared, "Kerry, you're forgiven. I didn't want to be right. I swear."

"I-I kn-know," Kerry assured her before kissing her on the lips and not caring if anyone was watching.

She knew it would be too dark for anyone to notice, unless they were standing really close to the car. Just like Amanda was feeling earlier, Nikki was surprised but wasn't stopping her. However, that changed when Kerry increased the heat and started to climb onto Nikki's lap. She broke the kiss and carefully pushed the other girl back.

"Kerry, stop," Nikki suggested as Kerry fell back and landed on her butt in the seat behind her.

"You don't want to? Chris sure did," Kerry snapped before she could stop herself.

"I'm NOT Chris," Nikki growled before looking away and feeling the tears wanting to come back.

"I know. I'm s-sorry. Th-thanks for the r-ride," the redhead finished before opening the car door, basically jumping out, and slamming the door shut.

The sound of the slamming door shook Nikki out of the haze her mind was currently in. She ran after Kerry, also not caring if anyone was watching them. As Kerry was about to unlock the front door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. This time, she didn't push it away. She carefully placed her hand on top of Nikki's and softly squeezed it.

"Kerry, look at me!" Nikki almost begged

"I can't," Kerry revealed before soft sobs could be heard.

"Why not?"

"I don't deserve to able to look at you, right now anyway, maybe tomorrow or Monday at school."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I was being a bitch when all you were being was nice to me."

"Well, I say you can. So look at me."

Kerry turned around and saw a sweet smile on her face while Nikki saw a distraught expression.

"I guess we should say goodnight now."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for smacking him, driving me home, and not yelling at me to get out when I was being a b…," Kerry muttered but was stopped before she could finish by one of Nikki's fingers on her lips.

"What are friends for?" Nikki challenged before giving her a small smile.

"So we're friends now?" Kerry assumed with an expression of hope clearly in her eyes.

"Well, I think what happened tonight definitely falls into the 'friends' category. Are you going to go to the police?"

"No."

"Why no?"

"Because I'm sure he learned his lesson; and even if he didn't, there's no way this won't be around school Monday morning."

"That's true," Nikki agreed with a sweet smile.

Kerry surprised her with a bear hug and a kiss on the forehead before entering her house and closing the door behind her, leaving the other girl standing there stunned. She peeked out the window by the door and saw that Nikki was still standing there with the same stunned look on her face. She almost laughed at the sight of that. After watching for another few seconds, she opened the door.

"You're still here?" Kerry teased.

Nikki blushed as she noticed that she had just been standing there and looking like a geek, "Yeah, sorry, I'll…I'll talk to you Monday."

"You can call me tomorrow if you want to. Or I can call you."

"Ok,"

"Ok, what?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to call me or should I call you?"

"Um…"

"I'll call you," Kerry asserted.

"Alright," Nikki relented before turning around and almost skipping to her car, not knowing that Kerry was watching her.

Kerry quietly closed the door as Nikki turned around again to gaze at the house once more before driving away.

_I hope she didn't see me doing that. What was I doing almost skipping to the car? She can make me act like such a geek sometimes._

_She may think she's a geek when I catch her doing stuff like that, but she's a beautiful geek. She's my beautiful geek…Wait, what!_

Kerry turned around to head upstairs and saw her mom coming down them.

"What's up?" Kerry spoke casually to her mom, who was standing still in front of her daughter.

"I was just coming downstairs to get a book I left on the couch," Cate claimed before walking down the steps, going over to the couch, picking up the book, and heading back to the stairs, "Anything happen at the party?"

"Not much, I thought it was kind of lame."

"So that's why you came home early?"

"Yes."

"Did Chris mind that you wanted to come home early?"

"He wasn't feeling too well, so he went home on his own."

"Then how did you get home?"

"A friend drove me home," Kerry answered with a straight face as she climbed the stairs.

"That's nice. Well, goodnight," Cate responded as she watched her daughter head to her and Bridget's room before climbing the stairs and going to her room as well.

After closing the bedroom door and getting ready for bed, the redhead lay on her bed and thought about how she was able to keep a straight face through the entire talk with her mom. She wanted to shudder at hearing Chris's name, laugh at how she said he was wasn't feeling well as the memory of him getting hit repeatedly popped into her head, and smile at calling Nikki a friend, especially after what happened between them since leaving the party. Later on, Kerry had a dream about the party with a different outcome.

The dream

Kerry arrived at the party with Bridget instead of with Chris and was surprised to see Nikki standing by herself. After saying a few words to her sister, she walked up to Nikki.

"So where's Chris?" the older girl prodded with a very slight trace of bitterness.

"Our date last night wasn't that great, so I decided to come to this party without him," Kerry confirmed before seeing the apologetic look the other girl had immediately given her, "Where's Amanda?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just thought after what happened earlier this week, you'd come here with her."

"Well, she and I did have a date, but she had a family emergency and had to go out of town."

"Oh," the redhead sighed with a slight sign of happiness not missed by the other girl.

"Ok…So do you want a drink?"

"I wouldn't turn one down," Kerry exclaimed with a laugh.

"Then come with me," Nikki giggled before indicating to the other girl to come with her.

After handing Kerry a soda, Nikki began smiling at her.

"So how's the party so far?"'

"It just got better," Nikki informed her after seeing they were alone, "For me anyway."

"How?"

"You're here," she confided before slowly pushing Kerry up against the kitchen counter, placing a hand on her cheek, and kissing her.

Since Kerry had also seen that they were alone, she let the kiss continue before suddenly stopping it, "What if someone comes in?"

"Well, we could leave. We could go out to Baskin Robbins for ice cream. I suddenly have a craving for it, or we could go back to my place. I think we still have some left."

"I don't kn-know," Kerry stuttered.

"We could give this party another half hour; and if it doesn't get any better, we leave. How does that sound?"

The younger girl thought about it for a second before agreeing to the first choice, "Ice cream sounds good. We could go back to your house I guess. If you don't have anything, then we could go out to Baskin Robbins."

"Ok, let's go."

Around twenty minutes later

After telling Bridget that she and Nikki were leaving and watching the blonde nod in understanding, they arrived at Nikki's. As soon as Nikki had closed and locked the door, they headed to the kitchen.

"Which would you prefer: rainbow sherbet, strawberry, or New York cherry?"

"What are you going to have?"

"I was going to have the first one, but don't let it influence you."

"I'll have strawberry then."

"Alright, have a seat. Oh, how many scoops?"

"Two will be fine."

Kerry sat down while Nikki got out everything they needed. She watched as the older girl quickly scooped out the ice cream into bowls and handed her the first bowl. Nikki had smiled when Kerry had chosen the same seat that she sat on when the redhead had come over earlier that week. After finishing, Nikki saw that her guest was done too.

"Since we're both done, do you want to…come upstairs?"

"Alright," Kerry announced calmly as she hid the slight anxiety of knowing where this could lead. Part of her wanted to leave while the other part wanted to go with her. She decided to go with the second option, at least for a little while.

Nikki rinsed out the bowls before placing them in the dishwasher, taking Kerry by the hand, and leading her to the bedroom. After closing the door, she turned on some music, sat down on the bed, and patted the spot to her right.

"Nikki…I," the redhead muttered as she slowly sat down beside her.

"Relax, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"I know that. I just don't want you to think that I'm…"

"Easy?" Nikki interrupted softly.

"Yeah," Kerry groaned.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Ok, uh, not to kill the mood, but how long before your parents get home?"

"We have at least three hours," Nikki insisted.

Shortly after that, Nikki leaned in, and they began to kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Kerry let herself be pushed back onto the bed. Nikki abruptly broke the kiss, stood up, and lifted the rest of Kerry's body onto the bed. Now Kerry was on her back with Nikki looking down at her. Nikki smiled before climbing onto the bed beside her.


	12. Everything Is Going To Be Alright

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 12. Everything Is Going To Be Alright

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The rest of the dream and what happens when Kerry wakes up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

"Do you still feel safe with me?" Nikki whispered.

"Of course," Kerry whispered back.

"Good. When you want me to stop, just say so."

"Ok," the redhead whispered again and gasped softly as she saw Nikki gently unbutton and unzip her pants, revealing the underwear she had on.

Nikki paused for a few seconds before continuing. She began to pull up Kerry's shirt. When it reached the bottom of the bra, Kerry sat up, surprising the now scared girl. The fear disappeared as Kerry's lifted her arms and indicated that Nikki could pull it off completely. She smiled and pulled it off before letting Kerry do the same. After watching Kerry lower herself back onto the bed, Nikki unbuttoned and unzipped her own pants.

Both felt their hearts beat a little faster before Nikki began kissing every inch of skin now showing on the girl under her. Nikki heard a small giggle as she kissed and tickled Kerry's belly button with her tongue. After a few seconds, she began kissing her way back up Kerry's body.

When she reached the soft lips, she slowly placed a hand on the redhead's chest, softly squeezed her right breast, and kissed her passionately. She held back a giggle as the other girl moaned into her mouth and grabbed her chest as well. Nikki surprised Kerry when she broke the kiss and moved her hand back down to Kerry's waist. Kerry gulped as she watched her and let go of Nikki's chest.

"N-Nikki…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, just…"

"I'll be gentle, I promise," the older girl assured her as she began to put her hand inside the front of the younger girl's pants.

Kerry bit her lower lip a little nervously as she felt Nikki's hand on her underwear. She bit a little harder when the other girl pushed her fingers inside of her while she was still in her underwear.

"But I thought you were going to…"

"In a minute. Let's see if you like it this way first," Nikki said while continuing what she was doing.

At hearing Kerry moan, Nikki pulled away and pulled her fingers out of the girl below her.

"Wh-Why did you stop?" the younger girl asked in surprise.

"So I could do this," Nikki answered as she began pulling off Kerry's pants and laughed as Kerry lifted up her butt and upper thighs to make it easier for the older girl.

"Yours too," Kerry insisted as she heard her pants and shoes tossed to the floor.

"Sure, no problem," Nikki agreed as she climbed off the bed and quickly removed her jeans and shoes.

When Nikki put her hands on Kerry's hips and attempted to pull off the underwear she had a slight grip on, Kerry responded, "You can still do what you were planning on doing, but I kind of want to keep my underwear on."

"Ok," Nikki sighed.

"Please don't be mad, maybe next time."

"I'm not mad. I said I don't want to you do anything you don't want to do. Pulling these off," Nikki replied as she kept the grip on them, "falls into that category. I'm just happy that I've gotten this far."

"Ok."

Nikki then put her fingers in Kerry's underwear and repeated what she had done just a minute ago. Kerry moaned again for about a minute and ended it with a happy shriek before stopping the other girl, flipping her onto her back, and doing the same, causing Nikki to moan and shriek. After both were satisfied, they spoke again.

"I guess we should get dressed now and have you take me home."

"We still have at least two and a half hours. How about we rest right here as we are?"

"But what about if we fall asleep and your parents catch us? Do they even know about you being gay?"

"They know about me, and I'll set the alarm for an hour from now in case we fall asleep. Is that ok?"

"I guess that would be alright," Kerry admitted.

Nikki pulled Kerry as close as she could before placing the other girl's head on her chest. She smiled as Kerry didn't seem to mind her doing that or when hands were wrapped around her back.

Just as Kerry was about to close her eyes, she heard the other girl question softly, "Are you still awake?"

Kerry chose to act like she was asleep because she was slightly afraid of what she might hear.

When Nikki didn't hear her answer, she whispered, "Kerry...I th-think I l-love y-you."

Kerry held back a few tears at hearing Nikki start to softly sob. A minute after it stopped, she lifted her head up to see that Nikki was asleep now. She then carefully climbed off of Nikki's body and bed. She observed the beautiful, half naked girl sleeping in front of her while she got dressed as fast and quietly as she could. Then just as quietly, disappeared from the room, closed the door gently, quickly left the house, and closed the front door behind her.

Her mind was clouded as she reached the sidewalk and prepared to call her sister. She had sex with a girl, and the same girl had said the three words that had some men running away as fast as it had taken her to get dressed. She knew she didn't love the other girl yet and was scared at not knowing what to do once again.

"Please, don't go!" Nikki begged, getting Kerry to freeze right on the spot at the feeling of arms wrapping around her waist and Nikki's sad voice begging into her left ear.

"N-Nikki, I have to," Kerry pleaded while she regretfully broke the hold around her waist, "I'll just call Bridget to come and get me."

After turning the redhead around to face her, Nikki stated, "I'm sure she's still at the party. Come back inside with me. I'll get dressed and take you home."

"I d-don't kn-know," the younger girl said as she stared at the tear streaked faced of Nikki, who was only wearing a robe over her underwear and shoes, "Aren't you afraid of what the neighbors might say or anybody that might drive by?"

"None of them are home."

"For now."

"Come back inside with me!" the older girl repeated as she began to pull her back toward the house.

Kerry caved at the sad expression still on her face. When they reached the bedroom, Nikki kept her back to Kerry. Kerry remained silent as Nikki removed the robe, let it fall to the floor, and started getting dressed slowly to prolong the redhead's stay.

"Please hurry. Don't think by going that slow and showing me your butt in the very revealing underwear, that I will stay as long as possible."

"Can't blame me for trying," Nikki muttered after putting on her pants and turning around to face her.

"I know," Kerry affirmed as Nikki put on her shirt, sat down on the bed, and put her shoes back on.

"Let's go, unless you've changed your mind."

"I haven't."

"Ok," Nikki conceded as she reached for Kerry's hand and was happy when Kerry didn't pull away.

Nikki tried hard not to cry again as she drove Kerry home.

Outside Kerry's home

"Nikki."

"Yeah?"

"Don't think that since I wanted to be taken home this early, it means I don't want to go out with you or talk to you anymore. Because I do."

"Then why?" Nikki questioned and called out the girl's name again when Kerry remained silent, "Kerry?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"I h-heard you s-say it."

"You heard me say what?"

"You know…That you think you love me."

"And you ran because you don't feel the same. I didn't mean it. I was tired; and when I get tired, I sometimes say things I don't mean."

"You've never lied to me before, so don't start now. I know you meant it."

"Ok, I did. I can't help it. I think I love you, Kerry Hennessy. I know you don't love me. Maybe going on a third date is a bad idea."

"No, don't say that. I WANT another date with you."

"Sure."

"I do."

"You should go inside," Nikki advised as tears began to show, "and I should be getting home."

"Are you sure you can get home, ok?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The next morning, the girls' bedroom

Kerry was woken by Cate shaking her shoulder and saying her name.

"Kerry, wake up, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Kerry grunted as she sat up and saw tears on Bridget's cheeks and the girl holding back a cry by biting her lower lip.

"I j-just g-got a c-call from Nikki's parents. I have bad news."

"Wh-What is it?"

"She got in an accident."

"Is s-she ok?"

"I'm afraid not."

"She promised me she'd get home ok."

"She got hit by a drunk driver. A witness claims Nikki was going through an intersection when she was hit."

"How b-bad is it?"

"She's dead. The same witness went to check on her, but she had died instantly."

"NO!"

"I'm REALLY sorry, sweetie."

"AND THE OTHER DRIVER?" Kerry growled loud enough for the rest of the family to arrive at the bedroom doorway a few minutes later.

"He's dead too."

"GOOD!" Kerry shouted before starting to break down.

Cate began to sit down on the bed in order to comfort her daughter but was stopped by the redhead jumping out of her bed and running to her sister. Bridget hugged her as Kerry cried on her shoulder. Cate walked over to Jim, CJ, and Rory and explained from the beginning what happened. As soon as she was finished, Rory ran over to his sisters and began hugging Kerry the best he could. Cate started to cry as well. She was comforted by her dad as he hugged her like he did when she was younger and like this. CJ just walked over to Kerry's bed, sat down, and placed his face in his hands as he tried to grasp the concept of the girl's early death. Kerry jumped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. The jump helped wake Kerry out of the dream. Kerry found herself sitting on her bed and the blonde gawking at her in sincere concern. The blonde paced over to her and sat down when the redhead began to cry and shake.

"Kerry, what's wrong?"

"You mean it was just a damn dream…I mean nightmare?"

"Apparently so, it sounded like it started out ok," Bridget confessed and smirked for a few seconds before her sister glared at her, "What happened to turn it into the nightmare? Tell me everything."

"I c-can't," Kerry mumbled between tears.

"Yes, you can. I haven't said anything to anybody, and I won't be anytime soon."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

Kerry described it, not leaving anything out. Bridget was definitely shocked at the thought of her sister having sex again before she had even done it a first time. And she had done it with Nikki. She felt bad for her when Kerry mentioned the talk between her and the older girl. The blonde hugged her when she got to the accident.

"It was just a dream. Give her a call; she should be up by now."

"No."

"Why no?"

"Because I WANT you to take me over there. No, I NEED you to take me there."

"Not to be mean, but you are overreacting a little bit."

"Please!"

"Ok, just let me finished getting ready; and you do the same. Then I'll take you over there."

Kerry waited patiently and was thrilled at the speed Bridget went at this morning.

She made herself do the same thing.

Around 10:00 AM, Sunday morning, outside Nikki's house.

"Do you want me to wait here?"

"No, you can go home."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Bridget smiled as she saw that nobody, except her, was around to see what happened next. Kerry had run to the door and knocked. The redhead only had to wait about thirty seconds before a slightly confused and still half asleep girl opened the door. She was surprised to see the other girl here and so early as well.

"Kerry, what are…," Nikki tried to say but was interrupted by the girl in front of her launching herself onto Nikki and kissing her.

She broke the kiss and saw Bridget smiling from the car before waving the girl away with a few shakes of her hand. Then she pulled her guest inside and shut the door quietly.

"Are your parents home?" Kerry quizzed.

"Yes, but they are still asleep, surprisingly. What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Can we talk here or would you rather go up to my room?"

"Let's go upstairs to your room."

"Ok," Nikki relented as Kerry grabbed her hand and led the girl up the stairs so fast, Nikki couldn't believe that neither had tripped.

Kerry closed the door behind them, effortlessly pulled Nikki to the bed, and pushed her hard enough for the older girl to fall backwards onto the bed. Then she leaned over Nikki and began unbuttoning the other girl's pajama top while resuming the kissing. Kerry had gotten two undone when Nikki came to her senses and pushed Kerry away. The younger girl landed on her side. As both girls sat up on the bed, Nikki didn't bother to button the shirt back up.

"Not that I'm not enjoying it, but what in the hell got into you, especially after what happened last night?" Nikki babbled.

Kerry realized what she had done when she saw Nikki's bra exposed and the girl not doing anything about it. Then the memories of what happened with Chris came to her mind.

"Oh no. I'm s-so s-sorry, I'll leave. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to speak again for awhile, if ever," the redhead admitted before beginning to walk to the door.

"Not so fast, Kerry," Nikki ordered as she dragged Kerry back to the bed and sat her down beside her, "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what got into you."

"Ok, but no laughing."

"Sure."

Kerry went through every detail of the dream with her. Nikki almost pictured doing that with Kerry as the redhead continued. She hugged her just like the blonde had earlier when the nightmare part was brought up.

"I'm sorry you had to dream about that."

"Well, everyone has nightmares sometimes. So you're not mad?"

"No need to fear, everything's going to be alright, Beautiful," Nikki revealed before giving Kerry a cute smirk.

Before either girl could say another word, Kerry had pushed the other girl back down and unbuttoned the remaining three buttons. Nikki began to moan into Kerry's mouth before pushing her away for the second time.

"Just because I said I wasn't mad about the first time, doesn't mean you can do it again without asking."

"Don't you want to do this?"

"I want to, but we're not going to do it because you had a DREAM. When and if it happens between us, I want it to be special because it will be my first time."

"Have you thought about it before?"

"Not yet, but I will probably after what just happened," Nikki explained as she slowly buttoned up the shirt, making sure Kerry had gotten a good look at her chest since she had done the same with her.

"Get a good look?" Kerry joked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah," the redhead revealed before blushing, "So what do you think we should do now?"

"Well, if you give me a chance to shower and get dressed, I could take you out for breakfast."

"Where?" Kerry asked suddenly, resulting in a smile from Nikki.

"Well, we could look for an IHOP or a Steak 'n' Shake."

"Sounds good to me. So where should I wait for you?"

"You could wait here or downstairs in the kitchen."

"How about I wait here until you're done in the shower, then I'll go downstairs."

"Ok, I won't be too long. If you decide to go down to the kitchen while I'm in the bathroom, it's ok."

"What about your parents? What will they say if they see me in the kitchen?"

"Don't worry, they'll know who you are."

"How?"

"They've seen you and Bridget around town, usually at the mall or the movies."

"Ok, cool," Kerry smirked as she watched Nikki head to the bathroom.


	13. Taking Risks

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 13. Taking Risks

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The rest of Kerry's visit to Nikki's house and most of their third date.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

The redhead decided to check out what Nikki had on the bulletin board above the desk. She softly gasped as she saw the ticket stub from their first date and the receipt for the soda pinned up there. Then she smiled at the fact she had saved her ticket stub too. Kerry sat back down on the bed as she heard the water be turned on. She tried to take her mind off of it but remembered she hadn't heard Nikki close the door.

The thought that Nikki did that on purpose caused her mind to wander. As she stared at the mirror on the wall, she thought she saw an angel version of herself on her right shoulder while a devil version was on the left. She had seen this happen on TV and in movies and always found it amusing. The thought of this actually happening made her nervous.

_Don't even think about it. You know it would be wrong to spy on her. _

_What are you talking about? Go ahead and do it. Who knows when you will get this chance again?_

_She probably just forgot about it after what happened between you, which shouldn't have happened either._

_Just forgot? Yeah, right. There's no way she would forget. She wants you to spy on her. No, she expects you to spy on her. Don't deny her the thrill of being watched like that._

_Don't listen to her. She's bad. You're a good person and not a pervert. Either stay on the bed or go to the kitchen._

_Don't listen to me? Don't listen to her. She's nothing but a goody two-shoes. It might be wrong to spy on her, but you'd be human to want to. Now, go before it's over._

_If she watches her, Nikki might catch her. Then the chance at any type of relationship will be what's over._

_Oh, you want to talk about that type of a relationship between two girls now? Doesn't your kind look down on stuff like that?_

"She does have a point," Kerry whispered while she couldn't believe she was actually taking part in a conversation that had to be a dream or hallucination.

_Don't listen to her. She doesn't know everything. I can sense you wanting to go over there even more. Go downstairs NOW!_

_Well, that might be true. But you and I both know that Nikki really likes her. Get up and take a quick peek. If you're quiet, she won't find out._

_SHE WILL! I can guarantee it._

_So what? She forgave you for what you did earlier. Even if she does get mad, she will forgive you and it will be TOTALLY worth it._

Kerry looked at the angel and waited for a few seconds for another warning. When she got nothing, she looked back at the devil.

_I swear it will be worth it._

The angel sighed in defeat and the devil smirked before they disappeared. Kerry silent crept over to the bathroom door. The devil had been right. She was now ogling Nikki as the girl washed her hair. She was speechless at the sight of her friend standing there naked and slightly wet. She was also happy that the older girl had her back to the door at the moment. Otherwise, she probably would have been caught.

The redhead wasn't sure if she could have handled seeing Nikki like that without making some kind of sound. Her eyes trailed down the beautiful body in front of her from head to toe. She had paused briefly when she got to Nikki's butt. As Kerry began to look up again, she noticed the other girl was starting to turn around. Kerry feared being caught. So she turned around as well and walked away.

While Kerry was turning around to walk away, Nikki swore she heard something. She instantly peeked over her shoulder and into the mirror. She smirked as she saw the reflection of Kerry's red hair and back. She laughed softly as she heard the door close. Her plan had worked, and she definitely was going to let Kerry know that she knew the redhead had watched her. She wasn't embarrassed that she had been watched. She worked out almost daily and was proud of her toned body. If a girl she liked had seen some of it, then so be it.

Downstairs, the kitchen

While Nikki got out of the shower and started getting dressed, Kerry was sitting in the same chair her and Nikki had both sat in before. As she had entered the kitchen, the sound of the timed coffee maker kicked on. She wondered about unimportant things like how many drank coffee here and how they liked it. She was shaken from these thoughts by the sound of the door opening and shuffling feet. Both of Nikki's parents had entered, but it was Diane who first noticed her.

"Kerry Hennessey, what are YOU doing here so early?" Diane asked in a firm voice, scaring their guest a little.

"Uh…Uh…"

"She's only kidding. Right, dear?"

"Right," Diane announced before both of them smiled her, "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's ok, really. I'm sure I surprised you."

"Yeah, a little. I hope we look ok right now. We both just got up."

"You look fine for just waking up. A little tired, but that's it."

"That's a kind thing to say. Oh, my name is John and this is Diane. So where is our darling daughter this morning?"

"I think she's still in the shower."

"And how would you know that? How long have you been here, young lady? Nikki didn't sneak you in last night after we went to sleep, did she?" John questioned in an equally firm voice as Diane's.

Kerry didn't know what to think about that, so she stuttered again, "Uh…Uh…"

"Don't pay any attention to them," Nikki replied as she entered and sat down by the redhead, "You know how they say breakfast or exercise is a good way to start the day?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, these two prefer a cup of coffee and a joke."

"Ok," Kerry said before relaxing and smiling.

"Mom, Dad, I'm taking this beautiful girl out for breakfast, ok?"

"Ok," her mom declared, "We noticed when we got home last night that we needed to make a run to the grocery store today. Have fun."

"I would like to know one thing before you leave though," her dad stated.

"What is it?"

"You didn't do anything we would disapprove of, did you?"

"No, come on, Kerry," Nikki requested before pulling Kerry out of the kitchen and out to her car.

A few minutes later, Nikki's car

"You lied to them."

"Duh, it's not like I do it all the time though. This is the first time I've lied to them in a month or two. Anyway, did you really think I was going to tell them that you came over to have sex with me just because you had a nightmare, or that I let you see me naked in the shower? They'd freak and probably ground me from my car for at least a month, even though I'm eighteen now."

"Yeah, you're right. Wait, how do know I watched you in the shower…I mean what are you talking about?"

"Because I saw your reflection in the mirror as you were walking away," Nikki revealed before Kerry blushed bright red, "It's ok, I'm not embarrassed. I work out to keep myself in shape, and I'm not ashamed to flaunt it a little from time. And…"

"And what?"

"I kind of wanted you to see it, even if it was just for a few seconds."

"You did?"

"Uh huh, so all you saw was when I had my back to the door?"

"Y-Yes."

"Did you like it?" the older girl inquired between smirks and added when all Kerry did was blush and look away, "I'll take it that as another yes."

"Why are you like this around me?"

"Like what?"

"Always saying and doing things to make me blush?"

"Because it's fun, and you look even cuter when you do that."

"There you go again. Will you quit trying to make me do that?"

"I'll try, but no promises though. It's not easy to stop what seems to come naturally for me."

The girls found a place to eat breakfast and were happy at how delicious the food was. They had shared a giggle when they had both settled on the French toast and orange juice. They spent most of their time during the meal talking about current events and just looking at each other when the other wasn't watching. After Nikki had paid the bill, they left the restaurant and got back into the car.

"Thanks," Kerry muttered as she turned to look at Nikki.

"For what?"

"For not grabbing my hand back there. I know you really wanted too. And I thought you said I had to pay on the next date?"

"No big deal, and I was only kidding about that."

"It's just that I'm not really into holding your hand in public like that because…"

"Because you're still bi, we're not in a relationship…yet, and you don't want people thinking we are," the older girl tried to say calmly but couldn't hide the slight hurt.

"Yeah, and…"

"And although you say you're open minded, you still get a little scared about this?"

"Exactly," Kerry answered, feeling ashamed for the hypocrisy coming out of her right now.

"Like I said, no big deal. So what would you like to do now? Maybe go to a movie?"

"Ok."

"So I guess this makes today our third date?" Nikki assumed after starting up the car.

"I guess it does," Kerry told her as she laid her hand on Nikki's thigh and laughed at hearing a soft gulp from her.

Nikki was able to remain in control as her date began to caress the same leg while she continued to drive to the theater.

Not much later, the theater

There were only a few matinees that hadn't started yet when the girls arrived at the same theater as before.

"Well it looks like there are only a few that haven't started yet, and for the rest, we'll have to wait at least an hour and a half. How about 'Crash'?"

"No!" Kerry yelped loud enough for the people right in front of them and behind them to hear what was said and start to glare at the redhead, who looked like she almost wanted to run away.

"What's wrong?" Nikki murmured after giving them all glares that made them look away as some rolled their eyes at her.

"Please not that one," Kerry mumbled.

"Why not?"

"That's the one Ch-Chris and I saw Friday night."

"Alright, we'll see 'Fever Pitch'," Nikki suggested, "If it sucks, at least we'll get to see Drew Barrymore. She's kind of a hottie."

Nikki laughed at the slightly shocked gaze on Kerry's face.

"Thanks, sorry if I embarrassed you. I know I'm embarrassed about what happened back there," the younger girl whispered after rolling her eyes at the last comment.

"I'm not embarrassed. I don't get that way easily. As for you, I'm sure the people will have forgotten about it by the time the day is over," Nikki guessed while comforting the girl beside her before reaching the ticket counter, "Two for 'Fever Pitch'."

After getting the tickets, they headed to the snack counter. Before they reached it, Nikki quickly handed Kerry some money.

"What's this for?"

"You'll see."

"You again? Don't you have the slightest form of a social life?" Kerry directed to the same guy she had seen on her first date with Nikki and the following day with Bridget.

"Some of us have to work a lot because we don't have a beautiful girlfriend willing to pay for everything."

"She's not my girlfriend, zit face. See, I have my own money," Kerry claimed before hearing laughter around her and saw the guy glaring at her, "Now get me some chocolate covered raisins and a medium Sprite."

"Whatever," he growled as he turned to a smirking Nikki, "What about you?"

"I'll have a medium popcorn and medium Coke."

As they turned around, they saw everyone smiling at Kerry. Nikki smiled as she waked toward where their movie would soon be playing but made a sudden left turn and headed into the restroom. Kerry followed her without saying a word.

"Did anyone follow you?" Nikki quizzed with her back toward Kerry as she checked to see that they were alone.

"No, and how did you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess."

"What are you doing just standing there? I thought you had to go?"

"Not at all."

"Then why are we in here?" the redhead replied as it showed that she was currently clueless.

"So I could do this," Nick described as she sat her snacks on the counter to the left side of a sink, grabbed Kerry's and sat them down beside hers, picked her date up with a strength Kerry didn't know the other girl had, and sat her down on the counter to the right of the sink.

"N-Nikki," she gasped as Nikki spread the girl's legs apart, stood between them, and leaned in.

"Yeah?"

"What if someone sees us? Besides, we have a movie starting in about five minutes," Kerry advised.

"Just for a minute, ok?"

Kerry nodded in agreement before Nikki began kissing her passionately and placing her hands on the redhead's hips. Kerry was too swept up in the feeling to hear a familiar voice talking into a cell phone and getting closer by the second, but Nikki did and didn't stop.

"At least use one of the stalls if you're going to do that," the blonde insisted before laughing.

Kerry immediately broke the kiss, opened her eyes, and peered straight into the eyes of her sister, "Bridget, it's not what it looked like."

"Oh, please. So then you weren't sticking your tongue in a girl's mouth while in a movie theater restroom?"

Kerry realized she was busted and glanced down at the floor after hopping off the counter, "You won't say anything to anybody, right?"

"I won't. Just be glad it was me and not someone else. Now don't you two have a movie to get back to?"

"It hasn't started yet, but we're going now," the girls said together as they grabbed their snacks and quickly left the restroom.

Bridget laughed to herself as she checked herself out in the mirror, washed her hands free of the butter from the popcorn she had just finished, and returned to the movie she had been watching.

_This just gets more and more interesting. When are they just going to agree that they're in a relationship and not just going on a few dates? _

As soon as the girls sat down, Nikki found out that the blush Kerry had gotten in the bathroom was still there. Kerry looked over and saw the other girl was smirking at her.

Even though she saw that nobody was that close, Kerry whispered, "It's not funny."

"Yes, it was. It was only Bridget, and she already knows that we have gone on a few dates and are on yet another one."

"So? It could have been somebody else. What if it had been one or more of the gossipers at our school? Please don't take this the wrong way, but we need to be more careful from now until…"

"Until you're no longer afraid?"

"Yeah," the younger girl confessed and instantly felt the shame again.

"Ok," the older girl assured her as the room went dark.

"Don't!" Kerry ordered softly after Nikki placed her right hand on Kerry's left thigh and began caressing it lightly.

"Why?" Nikki challenged just as softly, "The lights are out, so nobody can see it."

"It's not that. It's just that I'm enjoying it, and we should concentrate on the movie."

"How much are you enjoying it?"

"Too much," Kerry admitted before grabbing Nikki's hand and holding it as she laid their arms down on the armrest.

Nikki felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as Kerry rubbed slow, gentle circles on her palm with a thumb. She glimpsed over at Kerry the same time the redhead had spied on her. Kerry noticed the smile on Nikki's face and knew what she was thinking. She gave her the same expression. It was like they were starting to form some kind of telepathic connection from getting to know each other so well, regardless of it taking such a short period of time.

_Kiss me, Kerry._

_No, you remember what I said. Besides, we're not alone here._

_I can wait, I guess. Don't stop holding my hand until the movie is over, ok?_

_Ok_**.**

As the ending credits started, they reluctantly broke the hold, stood up, and left the theater.


	14. A Time For Both Fun And Tears

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 14. A Time For Both Fun And Tears

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The girls have more fun back at Nikki's after the movie, and tears are shed at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: I have Kerry act in what I think would definitely be out of character. Since I'm a big fan of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, I'm going to have Nikki be a fan too. The tears mentioned in the summary are due to a mention of Kerry's deceased dad, Paul, and his last article.

* * *

Almost five minutes later, Nikki's car

"So…," Nikki sighed as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and gazing out through the windshield before turning to focus on Kerry.

Kerry opened her mouth to say something but suddenly changed her mind and closed her mouth.

"What?" the older girl asked as she gazed at the younger one.

"What do you mean what?"

"You looked like you were going to say something, and then you changed your mind."

"I was just thinking," Kerry stated after taking a short glance outside the window.

"About?"

"What we should we do now; I mean it's still early."

"So was I."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

Suddenly, Nikki began to laugh.

"What's so funny this time?" her passenger questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"It's just that it's our third date, and each time we act like it's the first one. Why is that?"

"Well, my honest opinion is that we both like each other more and more as we continue to go out on dates. Because of that, we're afraid of saying or doing something that could upset the other and ruin any future date possibilities."

"That sounds about right. Maybe we could go hang out in the mall for a little while or go back to my house. We could listen to music or…whatever."

"Both sound good. But what if your parents are there?"

"Well, we could go there and find out."

"Then let's go."

A little bit later, Nikki's house.

The girls arrived to see a car in the driveway before going into the house.

"MOM, DAD!"

"What are you yelling for? They're gone."

"But there's a car in the driveway."

"So, doesn't each of them have a car?" Kerry reminded her.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Nikki continued as she appeared to be the clueless one now.

"Well, if they went someplace together, then they wouldn't need to take both cars, right?"

"Oh, right," Nikki announced before playfully smacking herself on the forehead, "Silly me."

"It's ok," Kerry assured her after quickly standing on her tip toes long enough to place a quick, soft kiss on Nikki's forehead.

"Thanks. Let's go into the kitchen for a second. I want to see if they actually went shopping."

Kerry nodded in agreement as she followed her.

Less than a minute later, the kitchen

They entered and Nikki began looking around while missing what appeared to be a note from John and Diane.

"There's a note," Kerry told her while picking it up.

"What does it say?" Nikki inquired as she turned around.

_Nikki,_

_After we went grocery shopping, we decided to go to a movie, like you probably did. If we don't see you at the theater, then expect us home around 4:00 PM. Or a little bit later if we go out for a late lunch after that. Be a good girl and don't mess up the house, sweetie. Ha ha. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Ok," Nikki mumbled as she looked away from Kerry.

After turning her head to get a good look at the girl in front of her, Kerry smirked. "That's so cute," the redhead muttered softly.

"What is?"

"You blushing when they call you sweetie."

"I'm not blushing."

"Yes, you ARE."

"Ok, fine," she confessed, "You've seen the only thing that can make me blush every time."

"I'll have to remember that," the redhead exclaimed before laughing a little bit more.

"Stop laughing," the older girl demanded a little angrily.

"I'm s-sorry."

After seeing her guest looking down at the floor, Nikki's unnecessary anger disappeared. She took Kerry's face into her hands and made the girl look at her. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way," Nikki apologized, "I just didn't want…"

"Me to know about the one thing that never fails to make you blush?"

"Yeah, I hope I didn't ruin our day with that outburst."

"You didn't, and I'll try not to bring up that topic again."

"You're so sweet," Nikki declared as she hugged the redhead before leaning back to kiss her.

Kerry kissed her back and as it continued, both girls wrapped their arms around the other. Then Nikki broke the kiss. After staring at each other briefly, Nikki spoke again.

"Should we go upstairs? We have about two hours to ourselves."

"That would be good," Kerry agreed.

"Then follow me," the older girl directed as she walked up the stairs, even though Kerry already knew the way.

Nikki was sure the other girl was ogling her butt when she heard a soft gulp from behind her. As Kerry stepped into the room for the second time that day, Nikki could tell that the girl was distracted. After closing the door behind them, Nikki started the conversation again with the girl, who had her back to her as she absent mindedly observed all of the books and movies in her room.

"Would you want to dance with me?"

"What?" Kerry gasped in absolute shock.

"I said, 'Would you want to dance with me?' What did you think I asked?"

"I th-thought your exact words w-were, 'Would you take off your pants for me?'"

"I wouldn't ask you to do that after only a few dates, and especially not after what we said earlier," Nikki declared after laughing.

"I know, I guess I just got a little distracted."

"Well, that's obvious. Do you want to dance with me or would you rather go back downstairs?"

"No, we can still do that."

"Cool," Nikki said before turning on her stereo, which looked a little old.

"I thought yours would be brand new."

"I know, but I don't throw anything away until it's necessary. I was getting ready to get rid of it."

"Why?"

"Because I hardly ever use it. I really never listen to the radio anymore and all of my music is stored on my computer because it's easier than constantly changing the CD player on the stereo. It doesn't have enough slots for a long shuffle. We can play the music on my computer though," Nikki babbled before smiling.

"Do you have any where we can dance like they don't like us doing at school dances."

"Not yet."

"Then let's see what we can find on the radio stations."

"Alright."

It wasn't too long before Kerry found one that fit into that category. As Nikki watched the other girl while they danced, she got a little turned on. After inspecting her watch, Nikki guessed the song was around the halfway mark. She got up some more courage and began rubbing up against Kerry from behind. She was pleasantly surprised when Kerry didn't object and wrapped Nikki's arms around her waist. Nikki realized that Kerry was getting turned on too. She then let her breath land on Kerry's neck, making the redhead lift her right hand and run her fingers through Nikki's hair.

This began to get her even more worked up and encouraged her to start nibbling on the neck in front of her. As the song ended, she could hear Kerry moaning slightly. When another song like that started, Kerry pushed her away. Nikki became scared that she had gone too far, even though Kerry seemed to be enjoying it.

Nikki stood completely still until Kerry moved around and started rubbing up against her like Nikki had done. Nikki followed her lead and wrapped Kerry's arms around her waist and ran her fingers through red hair. She was disappointed when she didn't feel any breath or teeth on her neck. Nikki then realized that Kerry probably couldn't reach her neck from the position both girls were in.

After that song was over, Nikki broke the hold and switched to a light rock station. The first song she heard was a decent song to slow dance to. She walked back over to Kerry, who knew what Nikki was getting at. She wrapped her arms around Nikki's waist and rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Nikki thought she was almost in heaven as she heard a happy sigh coming from Kerry and let one out as well. When that one was over, Kerry strolled over to the radio and picked a different rock station, something that played the kind she liked.

Nikki gave Kerry a pouty look that stopped when she was led to the bed behind Kerry. It turned into a huge smile as Kerry fell back and took Nikki with her on the way down. Their lips crashed together almost instantly. As the music played, they continued to kiss. After two songs, Nikki felt her shirt being pulled out of her pants. She surprised herself when she broke the kissing and pulled back.

"But I thought you said…"

"I'm the one initiating this, so just enjoy it."

"Ok. Leave it to you to use a word like initiating during a make out session."

"I said for you to just enjoy it," Kerry insisted before pulling Nikki back into the kissing and moving her hands under the back of Nikki's shirt, making the girl moan.

After another two songs, Kerry pulled her hands back out from under Nikki's shirt and broke the kiss. Nikki frowned for only a second before Kerry flipped the girl onto her back and began kissing her neck as she lie on top of the other girl. The kissing turned into nibbling. Kerry held back a laugh as the girl under her began breathing heavily. She didn't object when Nikki managed to untuck the redhead's shirt and placed her hands gently on her lower back just under her shirt.

The heavy breathing turned into a moan when Kerry pulled back Nikki's shirt from where it met the bottom of the neck. She bit hard enough to leave a mark, which was the goal at the moment and brought out a moan from Nikki. When the song was over, Kerry broke the hold her teeth had on Nikki's skin. She smiled at the mark she left on the shocked but happy girl's body.

When Kerry rolled off the girl and onto her back, Nikki gasped, "What the heck got into you…I mean what was the song that got you worked up that much? Not that I mind. It just seemed out of character for you."

"'New York Groove' by Ace Frehley of Kiss," Kerry gasped as she tried to catch her breath as well.

"I've never heard it before," the older girl explained as her breathing slowly got back to normal.

"That's because you mostly listen to junk directed toward young teen girls," the younger girl taunted in mock disgust as her breathing slowed too.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but you need to expand your music tastes."

"Fine. Uh…should I turn up the air for a few minutes?"

"No, I just need some time to cool down naturally," Kerry told her as she watched the girl get up and move away from her, "Hey, where are you going? I thought you didn't mind what I did?"

"I just want to check your handiwork, or I guess I should say teethwork, Darla."

"Darla?"

"Yeah, you've watched 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer', haven't you?"

"I can't say I have."

"How could you have not seen it? It's EXTREMELY popular around the world."

"I'm sorry, I just don't see the appeal of some blonde and her friends constantly fighting the supernatural. Besides, I saw the movie, and it was terrible."

"Just give it a try. I have every episode on DVD. The blonde who plays Buffy on the show is a hottie. So is her redheaded friend, who they make gay in the fourth season. They hook her up with a very cute girl. There are also recurring female characters that were just as attractive as the first two."

"Is this Darla one of those characters you're talking about?"

"Well, she was a recurring character, but mostly in flashbacks because they killed her off around the middle of the first season."

"So what was she anyway?"

"A blonde haired vampire."

"What is it with you and blondes?" Kerry grilled sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"You talk about the hotness of Bridget, Drew Barrymore, the female lead in a popular TV show, and kiss a beautiful girl in front of me. Every one of them is a blonde. If you like blondes so damn much, why aren't you with Amanda instead of me?" Kerry snapped as she fought the jealous and self deprecating feelings building inside her.

"Don't get mad, swe..I mean Kerry. _Damn, I almost called her sweetie. That would have sent her running away._ If I wanted to be with Amanda, I would. Not sure if I could turn your sister though," Nikki paused after seeing a glare and a small urge to cry coming from the girl lying down on her bed, The same girl had made her feel something no boy had and left a mark on her, "I'm sorry. That was a little out of line talking about your sister like that."

"A little, yeah," Kerry mumbled.

"If it helps any, one of my favorite characters was the blonde's redheaded, best friend," Nikki mentioned to her in the hopes of making her feel better.

"Really?" _She almost called me sweetie! Nikki Alcott, one of the most beautiful girls at our high school, almost called ME 'sweetie'. Ok, breathe calmly, so she doesn't see how that affected you._

"Yeah," Nikki confessed while checking out the mark on her neck and realizing that it could be hidden by her shirt, "Impressive work. Be happy that I can hide it from everybody." _Please don't let her freak out at what I almost said._

Nikki smiled as she turned and saw a growing smile from Kerry.

"You want a turn at leaving a mark?" Kerry offered as she pulled the collar of her shirt back.

"Yes."

"Then get over here,"

Nikki did as requested and bit as hard as Kerry had while holding the shirt back. Since her hands were now free, Kerry ran her fingers through Nikki's silky hair. When the older girl finished, the mark she left behind was just as impressive and easily hidden.

"Should we go back to kissing or would you prefer doing something …el-else?" Nikki asked as she tried to hide her nervousness.

"Let me see the mark, first." _She's so cute when she does that._

"O-Ok," _Get a hold of yourself. You don't need to act this way. She likes you. She wouldn't have done all of that if she didn't. Look at that butt. NO, don't look at her butt when she's standing in front of a mirror and can see what you're looking at._

Kerry took pity on her and chose not to comment on what she caught Nikki ogling for a few seconds, "Well, we could check out the show you speak so highly of."

"Cool."

When Nikki's parents arrived home, they found the girls watching the DVDs their daughter had asked for last Christmas. They smiled at seeing Kerry rest her head on Nikki's shoulder as both girls were actually smiling at the TV.

"That again?" Diane teased, "I swear you're addicted to that show."

"Kerry has never seen it before. Anyway, it's cheaper than cocaine or marijuana."

"That's NOT funny, young lady."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry I was so harsh for a second. It's just that it would break our hearts if you got addicted to that. What if we couldn't get you off of it and you died from an overdose?" John reasoned.

Kerry took her head off Nikki's shoulder, so the girl could get up and share a hug with her parents.

After they stopped, Nikki rejoined her on the couch and said, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. It's great to see that they care so much. Just like my mom and d…"

John and Diane watched as the redhead held back the tears.

"So…how was the movie?" Nikki questioned softly.

"It was ok," Diane commented while John nodded in agreement.

"What did you see?" their daughter asked them as she lightly patted Kerry's right hand, which she had been resting her own hand on.

"We saw 'Monster-In-Law'. Your dad thought about 'House Of Wax'."

"I thought I told you how bad that one was?"

"You did. I had to remind him," Diane revealed before smiling at her husband.

"What?" the redhead grumbled while Nikki's parents were trying not to stare at her.

As soon as she had felt them staring at her and Nikki, she pulled her hand away from the older girl.

"I don't know if we ever told you. And we're sorry if it upsets you, but we were fans of your dad's work the entire time he was at the paper. We even saved our favorite article," Diane babbled.

"Wh-Where is it?"

"It's on the fridge," Nikki's parents stated at the same time.

The redhead jumped up and moved toward the kitchen like a rocket with the other three following closely behind her. They watched as she searched the crowded front of the fridge.

"Oh, god," Kerry whispered before reading Paul's last article in a choked up tone.

_Ok, readers,_

_Today we're having a little pop quiz. It's multiple choice, so sharpen your number two pencils and put on your thinking caps. Ready? Here's a quote._

"_Dad, you're an idiot."_

_Now, contestants, this was said to me because of which of the following transgressions?_

_A. Coming to the breakfast table wearing pajamas and black socks_

_B. Asking my oldest daughter if that guy I saw her talking to at school yesterday was her boyfriend_

_C. Referring to rapper Fifty Cent as Fifty Cents_

_Or _

_D, Entering the room_

_OK, pencils down. Actually, it was a trick question. The answer is all of the above. Now do you know how many times I called my father an idiot? Zero. Why? Because I feared him. Back then, we didn't share our deep, personal feelings. Our deepest conversations usually revolved around the Tigers' bullpen. But my kids? I can't get them to shut up. There's not a feeling that my kids are afraid to express over, and over, and over. And my wife reassures me this is a good thing, over, and over, and over. And she's always right. So do I wish my kids feared me? Well, my house would be quieter, and I'd spend a lot less time in the bathroom, but no. Because I know that whenever they insult me. Whether it's a 'You're an idiot.', 'What a geek.', or an 'I hate you.', an 'I love you.' isn't far behind. And it's the knowledge that my wife and kids love me that makes it safe for me to wear pajamas and black socks to the breakfast table._

After she was finished reading, Kerry slowly turned around with tears streaming down her cheeks as she constantly wiped them away. She didn't resist when Nikki pulled her into a hug. Kerry took a minute to look up at Nikki and her parents. She saw tears on Nikki's cheeks, Diane trying to hold them back but failing as her head was on John's left shoulder, and John wrapping an arm around Diane while he was choked up but without tears. The redhead instantly tried to get out of the other girl's hold and failed.

"A-Are y-you g-going t-to b-be o-ok?" the older girl stuttered and saw the pain radiating in Kerry's eyes that seemed be saying that her heart was breaking, "R-Right s-stupid q-question. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, take me home right now."

"K-Kerry."

"PLEASE!" Kerry pleaded.

Nikki grabbed her keys, and they were gone before Nikki's parents could say a word.


	15. Family Solidarity

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 15. Family Solidarity

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kerry's family finds out what happened at the end of the girls' third date, and Bridget and Rory get some revenge on Chris Miller.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: I came up with a last name for Ryan, the guy Bridget was talking to at the party.

* * *

Later, outside Kerry's house

Neither had said a word since leaving Nikki's house, but Nikki wanted to. Kerry had chosen to remain silent as she tried to hold back anymore tears until she was home and preferably in her bedroom. Nikki tried to act like she didn't notice when Kerry had unbuckled her seatbelt as soon as they turned the corner toward the house. Kerry had seen the other girl but still remained silent. She had also been worried of what she might have said if she had tried to talk. Before they had even come to a complete stop, Kerry spoke to the older girl.

"I know we're here. So you don't need to tell me," Kerry told her with what sounded like venom in her voice before she opened the door, jumped out, and almost slammed the door behind her.

"I w-wasn't g-going to s-say th-that," Nikki said as she also got out of the car and ran around to face her.

"Then what? You're sorry about what happened back in the kitchen?" the redhead snapped.

"W-Well, th-that and I-I w-was h-hoping th-that I c-could c-call y-you l-later," Nikki stuttered.

"I don't think so," Kerry suggested and continued when the older girl seemed crushed, "Nothing personal, I just think I won't be up for talking to anyone for the rest of the day and night."

"By anyone, you mean ME," the older girl stated as she peered down at the ground and began to shake.

"I just need some time to myself," the younger girl insisted as she grabbed Nikki by the arms and made her look up, "I swear."

"So then you don't hate me and haven't decided to avoid me?"

"I could never hate you. Well, maybe if you did what Chris had done."

"My mom and dad didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know that. I'm sorry about making a scene back there. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Suddenly, Kerry started feeling more tears coming and said goodbye before running to the front door, "Later."

"Ok," Nikki agreed as she watched the younger girl run away and added when Kerry couldn't hear her, "Yeah, right."

She sat in her car and let the tears flow like a waterfall after the front door closed.

Inside Kerry's house

Kerry entered and almost slammed a second door. In the brief time it took to walk in and close the door, Kerry saw everyone sitting in the family room as they watched TV. She glanced down and covered her face as an extra precaution while trying to walk away. She couldn't hide the soft sob that betrayed her fight to stay quiet until she was upstairs though.

"What's wrong, babygirl?" Jim asked as he gently grabbed her hand to make her stop.  
"Kerry…what's wrong?" Cate questioned as her daughter gazed up slowly.

They observed the tears and the pain in her eyes and waited for some kind of response. Kerry glimpsed at each person like she was deciding on whom to walk or run to. Since Bridget was sitting right next to their mom, Cate feared that her daughter would run to her sister. She wanted Kerry to go to someone but felt bad for being jealous if it wasn't her again.

Kerry moved slowly until she was standing in front of Cate and Bridget. She shocked them all as she collapsed onto her mom's lap, wrapped her arms around her neck, and cried on her shoulder. The blonde didn't want to jump to conclusions, so she got up, ran to the door, and opened it in the slim chance that Nikki hadn't left yet. When she saw the car was there, she decided to do something.

"I'll be right back," she informed them as she closed the door behind her.

She quickly walked over to the car, banged her hand down on the roof of the car, and tried to open the door that seemed to be locked. She then heard the door become unlocked and carefully climbed in to talk to the other girl. She hadn't planed on yelling, but that's what she ended up doing first.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" Bridget shouted as she felt the need to be protective of her younger sister until she discovered that Nikki was crying. It wasn't as hard as Kerry's, but there still were tears. She realized that whatever was hurting her sister was hurting Nikki as well, "I mean why are you both crying?"

"She's crying again?"

"Yes. Why are you both crying? What could be so bad to make you cry like this?"

"I don't want to tell you. Just give me a few minutes to get under control. You can go back inside. I'll be ok."

Bridget didn't budge, so Nikki gave in.

"We were…watching a DVD when my…parents came in and…"

"By 'watching a DVD' you mean you were making out on the couch or on your bed. I don't think I want to know how much you were wearing or not wearing when they caught you."

"We were fully dressed and watching 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' when they came home. My parents teased me for watching it again, but I explained that Kerry had never seen it before. Then I said…"

"You actually got her to watch it? She didn't really like the original movie, so she wanted to stay away from the show. But that doesn't explain the crying," Bridget babbled as she interrupted Nikki.

Nikki didn't seem bothered about being interrupted and began to explain, "After they teased me about being addicted to the show, I told them at least it was cheaper than cocaine or marijuana. They…They got m-mad at me for making a j-joke l-like th-that. I apologized, and my parents told me about how it would break their hearts if I got hooked on drugs and the fear of not being able to get me off of it. After that, I hugged them. I joined her back on the couch and apologized for acting that way in front of her. She said something about that and started to bring up your mom and d-dad. Then she cried the first time."

"The first time? How many times were there?"

"T-Two."

"Ok, tell me word for word what was said that got her to cry both times "

"She said that it was great to see that they care so much. Just like your mom and…," Nikki confessed, "She cried after that. When she finished crying, she apologized. Then my mom and dad told her about how they were big fans of your dad for the entire time he was at the newspaper, had saved their favorite article, and how it was it hanging on the refrigerator."

"Which one was that?"

"It w-was th-the l-last o-one,"

"Oh," Bridget sighed as the memory of Cate reading it to her, Kerry, and Rory instantly came back to her.

"Y-Yeah, she r-read it softly as we stood by her. I was about two or three feet away from her, and they were about five feet away from me."

Bridget looked like she was about to shed a few tears from the memory and picturing being there when Kerry had read it in Nikki's kitchen before going back to the calm way she had been acting earlier. Nikki had paid very close attention and felt more tears at seeing Bridget's pain too.

"So…she cried the second time after reading it?"

"Uh huh," Nikki answered before stuttering and pausing briefly through the rest, "Sh-She t-turned a-around…w-with t-tears r-running d-down h-her ch-cheeks. I…I h-held h-her w-while sh-she…c-cried."

"Like this?" the blonde inquired suddenly before wrapping her arms around the girl in front of her, like Nikki had done with Kerry.

"Yeah."

Bridget held the girl about five seconds and then let her go. The blonde had thought it would feel slightly weird to do something like that so abruptly but did it anyway. As Nikki had smiled at her while wiping away a few tears, she realized it wasn't that bad at all.

"Then I asked her one of the stupidest questions to ask a person after something like that," Nikki revealed before rolling her eyes.

"Which was?"

"I asked her if she was going to be ok," Nikki responded and got a 'You've got to be kidding me.' look, "I know, ok. It was just the first thing that came out of my mouth. I felt so stupid after I had told her that."

"What happened after that?"

"Then I asked her if there was anything I could do for her. She asked me to take her home immediately. I was hesitant to let her go so quickly…"

"Why?" the blonde continued in slight confusion.

"Because I j-just wanted to h-hold her until she had finished crying. But she pleaded…kind of loudly. I couldn't deny her after that. I guess she wanted to be alone in case she cried again."

"So that's why you're upset too?"

"Partly."'

"Then what's the other reason?"

"I asked her if I could call her later, but she said no. She said she wanted time to herself and probably wouldn't want to talk to anyone. She said she would talk to me tomorrow, but…"

"But?"

"I don't know if I should believe her. I mean I want to believe her, but then the anxiety that she might use this to pull away from me kicks in. It might sound a little selfish, but I can't help it. I don't remember ever feeling so much for one person so fast."

Bridget stared in shock for a few seconds before turning it into a smile because she had a good idea of where this talk was going, "You're falling for her, aren't you?" _Kerry got a second person to fall for her? Well, almost._

"Y-Yes, I think so, and that scares more than I want it to."

"Why?"

"Because there are so many people saying it's wrong, and that I should be with a guy. It's mostly hypocritical, bible thumpers and bigots though. My parents are ok with it. I mean there are worst things I can be, right? What does your family think?"

"Well, my mom is busy trying to act like she's not bothered by it."

"But she is, isn't she?" Nikki assumed before realizing that she had interrupted the blonde, "Sorry."

Bridget took pity on the girl and shrugged off the interruption, "Yeah, but I think she's mainly worried because of all the hatred out there. As far as I can tell, Grandpa, Rory, and CJ are ok with it, concerned but ok. However, if you hurt her, you're going to have to deal with me."

"Ok," Nikki agreed before beginning to smile at Bridget, who seemed to be smirking at her.

"You think I'm kidding?" Bridget warned while looking completely serious.

"N-No," the other girl mumbled after seeing that look from the blonde.

"Good. Now don't worry so much about what she said before she went inside. She'll talk to you tomorrow. It might not be as soon as she sees you, but she will eventually."

"Thanks, Bridget. Uh…you won't tell her what I said about…"

"About you possibly starting to fall for her?"

"Yeah."

"My lips are sealed," Bridget assured as she climbed out of the car and walked away, not letting the other girl see her smirk as the following thought played repeatedly in her head in a playful tone.

_Kerry's got a girlfriend. _

Meanwhile, inside the Hennessy home

After she stopped crying, Kerry had pretty much said the exact same thing that Nikki had up until where she pleaded with Nikki to take her home. She didn't want them to know how she had treated the other girl during the trip home. She felt bad as she climbed up the stairs. She planned on waiting in her room until dinner. The feeling increased to the point where it almost made her sick. She was starting to like Nikki more and more after each date, yet she still did something like this. Kerry continued to think about why she did this. When she couldn't think of a completely understandable answer, she knew it was going to be a long night. Bridget closed the door behind her and turned around to find most of her family still in the same spot. Kerry wasn't there though. Bridget knew there was only one place she would be at the moment but asked anyway.

"Did Kerry go upstairs?"

"You certainly were gone longer than a minute," Cate declared after they had all nodded 'yes'.

"What's your point?"

"What were you doing?"

"I had to make a call."

"And you had to go outside to do that?" Rory inquired.

"I needed some privacy, and I thought Kerry would want to go upstairs after telling all of you what was wrong. Obviously, I was right," the blonde announced before smirking at them, "Satisfied?"

"Yes," Cate replied as she answered for Rory.

"Then I'm going upstairs."

"We'll have dinner soon. I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Cool," the blonde muttered to her mom before glancing to her brother and giving him a look that she hoped he understood.

Rory realized that his sister had told a small lie. She had talked to someone, but it wasn't on the phone. It had been Nikki, meaning that Nikki hadn't left immediately after bringing his sister home. He could only imagine the state she was in after seeing how upset his sister was. He went back to watching TV but could sense that his mom and grandpa had watched the exchange of looks between him and Bridget before they shared one of their own. Seconds later, he swore he heard a soft sigh from his mom.

Monday morning, the high school hallways, a little while before the first class

Kerry had been right. It had been a long night; and the school could see the tired appearance, which was met with empathy from almost every student, male or female. She couldn't tell how much was real and how much was fake. Right now, it didn't matter. All of it just made her uncomfortable, and they weren't even aware that it wasn't the party that had made her have a rough time sleeping.

Bridget, however, loved the smiles and smirks she got. Although on the inside, she felt bad that her sister was being subjected to the unwanted attention. The blonde studied her and discovered she had been right once again. The more looks she got, the more Kerry wanted to go back home or find a place to hide until the first class. She had chosen to go to the library and wouldn't leave until she heard the warning bell.

The last person she passed on the way was Nikki. The older girl was hopeful but managed to act like it was a normal day. She remained calm as Kerry stalked by her with only brief, silent acknowledgement. When the door closed, Nikki sighed and headed to her locker. Bridget had seen this, but didn't say anything. She turned around and talked to one of her friends.

Lunchtime, the cafeteria

Kerry entered the room and noticed people were watching her again. The looks she got this time, however, were smiles. She didn't know why and didn't want to know at this time. As she was sitting alone at one of the tables, she was surprised by the presence of her sister, who was holding a tray full of food. She had a rough idea of why her sister was there. After all, her sister had never sat with her at lunch before, not even after Paul's death.

"Is it ok if I join you?"

"Why? You've never sat with me before now."

"I just wanted to sit by my sister for a change. I know it's weird, but I honestly do," Bridget informed her with a sincere expression before whispering the rest, "Besides, I can tell you why they are smiling at you now."

"Why?"

"Ryan and his friends gave Chris a rough time during a 'friendly' game of basketball," Bridget revealed as she had actually motioned with her fingers at the word 'friendly'.

"Did you tell them to do that?" Kerry asked angrily.

"Kinda, but he told me that he wanted to do it anyway."

"I didn't want their help," Kerry argued, but inside she was honestly touched that her sister did something like that.

She peered down at her food to hide the small smirk. The blonde had caught her and chose not to comment on it. Just seeing Kerry smirk was good enough for her. Everyone noticed the sudden silence and saw Chris Miller coming into the room. He seemed to be almost limping as he put more pressure on his left to compensate for the pain on the right. He frowned at all of the smirks and slight laughter directed toward him as he made his way to the lunch line.

The laughter got louder as Ryan and some of his friends also came into the room and met up with the rest of his friends. They ended up getting behind Chris as people had willingly let them cut in line. Chris had received a few elbows. At least for his sake, they weren't as hard as they were in that dreaded game during gym. He knew who was responsible for it. One part of him knew that he deserved it. The other part was figuring out how to get even the smallest amount of revenge against Bridget, Kerry, Ryan and his friends, and Nikki Alcott, who was absent as usual.

When Chris was making his way to the only empty table, he was tripped by a foot that had gotten in his way before it went back under a table. He fell forward a few inches as he landed with some of food under his chest and stomach and the rest on the floor beside him. Loud laughter could be heard throughout the room as he scanned over his food splattered shirt before trying to find the most likely culprit. He almost growled as he turned around and focused on the table to his left. He spotted none other than Rory Hennessy laughing along with his friends before the freshman faced him and smirked.

"You should be more careful," Rory advised before going back to his own lunch.

As Chris attempted to get closer to Rory, he was stopped by someone clearing their throat loud enough to make him turn to his left again. He saw Ryan Johnson standing there with a big smirk that seemed to be saying, "Go ahead, I dare you."

Chris went back to the mess on the floor, put the spilled food back on the tray, marched to where the trash can and tubs used for dirty silverware, plates, and bowls were. He dumped what was left of the food into the trash and placed the rest of the items in the tubs before exiting the room. After that enjoyable display, Rory directed his attention to his sisters. Both were smiling, but the one that meant the most came from Kerry. The redhead had given him the biggest smile she had given out that day so far.

As the students cleared out of the cafeteria, Bridget grilled her sister, "Are you going to talk to Nikki or avoid her for the rest of the day?"

"I'm not avoiding her, and what makes you think I'm doing that?"

"Because she and I have a lot of the same classes together, I've seen the looks you've given each other today, and the ones she gets as she sits down in class," Bridget admitted and continued as Kerry encouraged her to keep going, "That she wants to talk to you, but she's not sure who should make the first move. So just talk to her, and then you can get back to being happy again. If she didn't care, she wouldn't have smacked you know who."

"I know, alright. I've got to get to class," Kerry mumbled as they started to walk away from each other

Before they had gotten too far away, both girls had seen Nikki shuffling past them with a sullen look. As soon as she had seen them though, she put on a content face. Bridget was subjected to them sharing another brief nod before leaving for her next class, with the other senior not too far behind her.


	16. Mmm, Mmm, Good

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 16. Mmm, Mmm, Good

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kerry apologizes again for the way she treated Nikki in the previous chapters, they almost get caught by Nikki's parents, and Kerry has a pleasant surprise for her family.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: I know they covered this a little bit in the show, but I don't remember them confirming a final answer. So in this chapter, the girls talk about how Nikki is going away when college starts in the fall while Bridget is stuck going to college in Michigan.

* * *

The end of the school day, Nikki's locker

Kerry had finally taken her sister's advice and went up to the senior, who was at her locker. She debated for a few seconds whether to just start talking or get her attention first. The redhead lightly tapped the girl on the shoulder and waited patiently for her to turn around.

"What do you want?" Nikki asked a little bitterly.

"I was hoping we could talk, but apparently this isn't a good time," Kerry replied before attempting to walk away.

"Wait," the older girl insisted as she put her hand on the other girl's shoulder and apologized, "I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the one to say that. Bridget told me how you had been feeling before lunch….You know…When I was avoiding you."

"Yeah, I kind of expected it for maybe the first few classes, but when you didn't say anything after that, I was hurt. I know I could have said something, but I didn't. What did she say exactly?"

"Just that it looked like you wanted to talk to me but weren't sure on who should make the first move."

"That pretty much covers it. So should we go back to my house to talk or should I expect a phone call?"

"We can go to your house if you want to."

"Ok, let's do it…Talk I mean," Nikki responded and blushed before they shared a laugh at Nikki's choice of words.

"I just need to tell them that I'm going over to your place again."

"I'll wait here then."

After a few minutes, Kerry had returned and followed Nikki out to her car. When both girls were buckled up, Nikki started it up and drove home.

Later, Nikki's house, the kitchen

The girls entered the house and debated on where to have the talk. They picked the kitchen since growls could be heard from their stomachs. Kerry was slightly embarrassed, but Nikki didn't think anything about it other than the need to feed the girl something, even if it was just a snack.

"Would you like something to eat, drink, or perhaps both?"

"Maybe."

"How about some oatmeal raisin cookies and a Sprite?" Nikki offered to her guest as she smiled at the slightly uncomfortable way the girl was acting. She indicated for the redhead to sit down at the kitchen table this time as she spoke, "You can sit down if you want to."

"Thanks," Kerry told her softly as she headed to the table.

"Relax," the older girl politely ordered as she sat beside the redhead and handed her one of the sodas and a cookie.

"I'm trying."

"Try harder."

"These are delicious," Kerry complimented as she bit into the cookie over and over until it was gone in under a minute.

"Would you like another?" she questioned as Kerry drank some of her soda.

"I wish I could, but I need to save some room for dinner. My compliments to whoever made them."

"Thanks," the older girl said before blushing, "I thought I did a pretty good job as well."

"YOU made these?"

"Yeah, you can take them home with you, so the rest of your family could try them."

"But won't you and your parents want the rest of them."

"No, you can take them. This is the second batch that was made. We ate the first batch last night."

"When did you have the time to make them?"

"Yesterday…After I…dropped you off."

"Oh," Kerry sighed before gazing at her with regret.

"Yeah, oh."

"I am REALLY sorry," Kerry apologized as she grabbed Nikki's hands and held them softly in her own.

"Wh-Why d-did you d-do it?" Nikki stuttered as she was torn between letting Kerry hold her hands and pulling them away.

"Because I was hurting after reading that article, and I really didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to go home, so I could be alone. I got angry when you were only trying to help, and I acted like a bitch," the younger girl explained.

"I shouldn't have asked that first question. How stupid was that?" the older girl inquired as she pulled one hand away to wipe away the tears that were coming out of the corners of her eyes.

"It's ok. Lots of people around the world have done the same thing, including me."

"Well, that makes me feel a little better," Nikki announced before Kerry hugged her in surprise, "And so does that."

"How about I make you feel even better?" Kerry suggested, not realizing how that could be taken.

"You mean…," the other girl smirked and nodded toward the door.

"I didn't mean that…Not that I would mind going up there right now…I mean….," Kerry babbled before stopping and preventing herself from any other embarrassment.

"I was kidding," Nikki joked, "Let's finish this conversation upstairs, ok?"

"Alright," Kerry agreed before they left the kitchen.

Kerry let Nikki lead the way and got a good look at Nikki's butt in the tight jeans the older girl had chosen to wear that day

A few minutes later

"I think I kind of know what you meant downstairs," Nikki admitted.

"Then what did I mean?" the redhead quizzed sarcastically.

It only made Nikki think about how cute she thought Kerry was whether she was happy or angry.

"I'm not exactly sure about the first part. But you meant you didn't mind coming up here as long at it was limited to kissing for the second part."

"Yeah. Can I tell you first what I was going to say before I stuck my foot in my mouth?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I was going to be the one to do the asking out on a date this time. You've asked the first three times. So it's my turn. Would you like to go on a fourth date with me?"

"Definitely, where we would we go?"

"I guess we could do a dinner and a movie again."

"How would that be different than the first date?"

"Well, for starters, I would be the one paying, but we might have to take your car. Somebody at our house might need the one we have."

"That would be fine. I'll even let you drive."

"Really?" Kerry gasped as she smiled at the thought of driving the nice car the girl had before remembering the risk of what could happen, "No, that's ok. You should drive since it's your car."

"Honestly, you can. I trust you."

"Alright," Kerry agreed again as the smile instantly came back.

"Do you mind if I take these clothes off and change into something not as tight?" "No, it's your house. Should I turn around or were you going to change in the bathroom?"

"I was going to say no to both."

"If you're going to change in here, then I'm turning around."

"Ok, but it's your loss."

"I guess so." Kerry mumbled and was actually thinking that maybe she should have taken up Nikki on the offer of the free look, unaware Nikki had planned on being the one to surprise the other this time.

"Ok, you can turn around now."

Kerry turned and saw the beautiful girl in front of her half dressed.

"NIKKI, I thought you were going to change."

"Surprise," Nikki smirked before pacing over to Kerry, kissing her, and wrapping her arms around the redhead while still only in underwear.

"I thought you agreed that you weren't going to do anything like this until we had gone on at least two more dates, not one."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Close your eyes again while I turn around and grab some other clothes."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Nikki stated before smirking again.

"OH!" Kerry accidentally shouted as she finally got what Nikki was saying and quickly turned around.

"You can turn around again," Nikki exclaimed as she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt this time and wondered why Kerry rolled her eyes, "What now?"

"Take a look at the shirt you're wearing, then you'll know."

The older girl looked down and saw she was wearing a Britney Spears concert t-shirt.

"Turn around one more time," Nikki requested before changing into another one, "Is that better?"

"Much," the younger girl confirmed as she was now looking a print of "The Starry Night" on the shirt.

Shortly after that Nikki sat down on the bed and pulled Kerry onto her lap. After kissing for about ten minutes, Nikki had lifted Kerry up and laid her down on her back. She thought Kerry would get back up and smiled when she didn't. She climbed on top of the girl and started kissing again as Kerry wrapped her arms around her back. They lost track of the time and only broke the kissing at the sound of a door closing, a female voice calling her name, and two sets of feet getting closer.

"Oh crap," Nikki muttered before jumping off the girl and sitting beside her

"That's some timing they have," Kerry declared as she sat up as well.

"Can we come in, sweetie?"

"Yes," Nikki answered as she tried to hide the blush she always got when her mom or dad called her that.

"Your dad and I were in the mood for pizza if you were up for…"

"Hi, Mrs. Alcott," Kerry greeted the woman while trying to holding the fear at almost being caught in the act.

"Hi, Kerry…"

"Hello, Kerry, how long have you been here?" John asked as he accidentally interrupted his wife, who didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Since after school," Nikki revealed.

"What's she doing here?" Diane questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"The two of us needed to have a talk after what happened yesterday."

"Right. I know we already said it, but we're sorry about that. We didn't mean to upset you," John claimed softly

"I know. I'm not upset anymore."

"Maybe we can make it up to you. Would you like to join us for pizza if your mom says it's ok?" he voiced between smiles.

"I appreciate the offer, but I should be going now," Kerry decided before glancing at Nikki.

"Oh, right," their daughter muttered before grabbing the keys off her desk.

Her parents smiled at how happy their daughter looked as the two girls left. They were unaware that underneath the smile, she was frustrated at not having at least five more minutes of kissing before taking Kerry home.

Not too long after that, outside Kerry's house

"I know," Kerry sighed.

"Huh?"

"I heard you sigh in frustration. That was due to frustration, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I…"

"I was too…I mean I am too. I guess we'll have to wait until Friday before the next one."

"Or…we could have a quick one before you go inside," Nikki suggested before seeing if anybody could see them.

When they determined it was safe, they shared a quick, soft kiss.

"Thanks for the cookies," Kerry said as she stepped out of the car with the plastic container holding the cookies Nikki had told her she could have.

"You're welcome. Let me know what they think when I see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

"And bring back the container," Nikki reminded her between smirks.

Nikki watched Kerry until the door was closed and drove home while she let out another frustrated sigh.

A minute later, inside Kerry's house

Kerry closed the door and found the rest of the family sitting down to eat dinner.

"You're cutting it kind of close aren't you?" Cate warned as all of them were staring at Kerry.

"Yeah, sorry."

"What do you have there?" Jim prodded as they realized the redhead was holding something.

"Oh, Nikki made some oatmeal raisin cookies. She said that I could take them home as long as I shared. She'll want to know how good you think they taste. I've had one already, they're delicious. I thought we could have them for dessert," Kerry informed as her family smiled at the thought of homemade cookies that they didn't even have to make themselves.

After they had finished dinner each one of them took a cookie and ate the first bite slowly. When they found out that Kerry was right they ate a little bit faster. Then each had another; emptying the container. Bridget couldn't help but notice the way Kerry was studying all of them silently and a little anxiously; as if she was nervous for Nikki or had made them herself.

"These are delicious," Cate commented as the rest nodded while eating their second cookies.

"Your mom's right, thank Nikki for us, tomorrow," Jim stated after smiling at how good they tasted.

"Sure," Kerry told him and waited for Rory, CJ, and Bridget's opinions.

"Can she make some more for us?" Rory challenged before smiling back at his sister

"I don't know."

"That's the best oatmeal raisin cookie I've had in a while," CJ raved, making the smile Kerry had on her face grow even more.

"I think so too," Bridget agreed before motioning her sister to follow her, "Well, Kerry and I have some homework to do. So we'll talk to you tomorrow."

Cate, Jim, and CJ gawked in shock at the blonde pulling her sister upstairs after they had each given their mom and grandpa goodnight kisses.

About two minutes later, the girls' bedroom

"What was that all about? You looked like you actually wanted to do your homework," Kerry scoffed as Bridget was smiling at her.

"I just wanted to say that your girlfriend really knows how to make delicious cookies," Bridget mentioned and ended it with a laugh.

"She's not my girlfriend," Kerry growled after rolling her eyes at the blonde.

"Calm down, I was joking, but would it be so bad if it was the truth?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

Bridget smiled at the thought of her sister trusting her to keep quiet when they talked about the most frequent topic since Kerry and Nikki's first date and asking for advice as well.

"Well, there might be some people who won't like it. Some guys will be disappointed but will think it's hot. The girls will be happy that there are two less girls to compete with for the guys' attention. She treats you VERY well. So if she wants to be your girlfriend and you like the idea, too, then be her girlfriend."

"But I'm not gay."

"So, you're bi, but right now don't be afraid to have a beautiful girlfriend like Nikki."

"She doesn't…"

"What?"

"She doesn't want to be my girlfriend."

"You've got to be kidding me. After everything she's done so far?"

"We talked about it on the second date. She said that since she was going to be going away to college in the fall that it wouldn't be fair to try and maintain a long term relationship over such a far distance."

"How far of a distance? I mean where is she going?"

"She's going to New York," the redhead sighed as she started her homework.

"Great, she's going to get to go to New York, and I'm stuck here in Detroit."

"Not helping."

"Sorry. So if you aren't going to be a couple, then what type of relationship is this going to be?"

"She said that we'll go on more dates and just have fun together until she leaves."

"Sounds like a relationship to me. What did you say after that?"

"I told her I thought that when she said 'have fun' that she meant trying to find out long before I agree to have sex with her. She was hurt and reminded me how she would never pressure me into doing something that I didn't want to do."

"Like having sex with her?"

"Exactly."

"So when are you going out again?"

"Next Friday."

"So that would make it date number four?"

"Yeah."

They shared a smile and worked on their homework until it was time to go to bed.

The next morning, Nikki's locker

Kerry decided to surprise the senior again by tapping her on the shoulder with the now empty container. She laughed at watching the girl in front of her jump at the sudden touch.

"Hey, Kerry, so what did your family think of them?" Nikki wondered as Kerry handed her the container.

"They all thought they were delicious. My grandpa told me to thank you for them today."

"Good…I mean it's good that they liked them, not that he told you to thank me," Nikki babbled with a slight blush, "So…uh, what's your favorite kind of cookies?"

"Peanut butter."

"Ok, I'll make a note of that."

Kerry scanned around to see how close people were before she leaned in closer to Nikki.

"Bridget said my girlfriend sure knows how to make a delicious cookie," Kerry whispered as she slightly blushed as well.

"But I'm not your girlfriend," Nikki whispered back.

"I know. She was just trying to be funny."

Then Kerry saw that Nikki was spying over her shoulder at something or someone. She turned around to discover her sister smirking at them from about ten feet away before traveling down another hallway. Kerry and Nikki talked for another few minutes before heading in different directions to their classes.


	17. She Makes Good Girls Go Bad

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 17. She Makes Good Girls Go Bad

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The girls go on a fourth date and get more daring with each other.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

Friday, May 20th, after school, Nikki's locker

After that talk Monday morning in front of Nikki's locker, the two girls were frequently seen hanging out together. Since Nikki had come out over a week ago and the prom was still fresh on their minds, people assumed that the two were now the school's latest gay couple. They had gotten a variety of comments and stares. Whenever they heard comments or questions, both would say in agreement that they were just friends. They would shake off the stares as if they hadn't even noticed them. Nikki was happy that Kerry was hanging out with her more often while Kerry was happy with herself at how she didn't let it bother her, like it had done in the past.

"So, I guess I'll be at your house around…," Nikki asked before pausing and smiling at the redhead.

"A little bit before seven, I'll see you then."

"I'll be there with bells on…I mean I'll be there…without bells," the older girl babbled before actually smacking her own forehead for that little display.

"Are you ok?" Kerry joked.

"Yeah, a little embarrassed but ok."

Both looked around to see they were alone but knew that wouldn't last long. So Kerry quickly pulled Nikki's head closer to hers, planted a soft, quick kiss on the other girl's forehead, and left the girl standing at her locker with a blush. After the younger girl was gone, Nikki internally swooned at the kind gesture by Kerry. It was sweet, definitely unexpected, and made her look forward to the date even more.

When it was time for the date, Kerry waited patiently for Nikki outside by the front door with Bridget right beside her. Kerry had asked her sister if she would wait with her when she started getting ready. The blonde was confused at why her sister would do this since it was already the girls' fourth date and Nikki had never given her sister anything serious to worry about. She agreed when Kerry confessed that the reason she was nervous this time was because Nikki was going to let her drive the older girl's car. Bridget had seen what the car looked like and could understand. It was a nice car and didn't appear that old.

As Nikki arrived on time like usual, both Bridget and Kerry smiled at her. Nikki continued to smile at the sisters while slowly making her way to them. After reaching her destination, Nikki held up her keys, jingled them in front of her date, waited until Kerry reached out for them, and dropped them into the girl's hands. While Kerry had a grip on them, Nikki took Kerry's other hand in hers. Then she winked at a smirking Bridget, led the redhead to the driver's side, and moved around to the other side. When they were gone, Bridget went back inside and felt a slight twinge of something that she hadn't felt often…jealousy.

About three hours later, Nikki's bedroom

The fourth date had gone just as well as the first three, minus the crying at the end of the third one. They hadn't seen the same guy they had seen on their previous dates. Neither of them felt that nervous about being alone in Nikki's room since Monday afternoon. Nikki assured her though that her parents were out again and wouldn't be back until after Kerry's curfew. The girls lay down on the queen size bed and started another make out session. After about ten minutes, Nikki broke the kiss and gazed at the girl she was lying beside on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kerry questioned although she had an idea Nikki was going to ask if she could make another move on her. She was interested and was thinking about something like that as well.

"I know you forgave me for what I did Monday after school, and it's been at least two more dates that have gone great, so…"

"So you wanted to know if you could grab my butt like I did to yours in school?"

"Y-Yes, c-can I?" Nikki stuttered after letting out a soft gulp, amusing Kerry in the process.

"Since you asked so nicely, you can."

The older girl smiled and gently caressed the younger girl's butt a few seconds before giving it a soft squeeze. She smiled as she heard Kerry moan softly. The reaction made her even more daring and she asked another question.

"Kerry…can I …try something else too?"

"Like what?"

"Can I…," Nikki whispered the rest into Kerry's ear.

She became worried at the slightly stunned look and prepared for the girl to want to be taken home. It disappeared as Kerry gave her a positive nod.

"Really?"

"Yes, yours first though."

"O-Ok."

Kerry gasped slightly as Nikki took one of the redhead's hands, placed it on her chest, and had the younger girl give it a soft squeeze. Both girls moaned lightly at the feel of Kerry's hand gently grabbing one of the older girl's breasts over her shirt. After about fifteen seconds, Kerry slowly took one of Nikki's hands and did the same thing. Nikki smiled at Kerry as she gently squeezed the redhead's chest and heard the girl moan. They kissed again to hopefully soften the sound of moaning going on in the room. Nikki began to pull away when Kerry pulled Nikki's hand off of her. Kerry reassured her by whispering something into the older girl's ear before rolling onto her back.

"Really, I can do that?"' Nikki seemed be saying non-verbally as she looked at the girl below her.

"Yes, really. I'll tell you when I want you to stop.' Kerry answered in the same way.

Nikki smiled as she slowly pulled Kerry's shirt out from inside her pants and began pushing it up the redhead's body. Kerry let her pull it up until it was right below her bra. Nikki paused until Kerry placed the same hand Nikki had used earlier on her stomach.

Kerry sighed happily as Nikki caressed her stomach slowly and gently for a few minutes. The redhead felt goose bumps on her skin as Nikki left soft, wet kisses all over her stomach and even felt her back lift slightly off the bed at the touch. Then she fell back down and shivered a bit when a tongue tickled her belly button.

"Kerry," Nikki whispered into the redhead's ear.

"You don't have to whisper since we're alone."

"True. So do you mind if I take my shirt off?"

"Do I have to take mine off too?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Ok, you can, but I want to keep mine on."

"Sure," Nikki agreed while taking off her shirt and tossing it to one end of the bed.

Then she lay down beside Kerry, confusing her date.

"Why did you stop?" Kerry questioned as she looked from Nikki, to her bare stomach, and back again.

"Because it's your turn."

"My turn to what?"

"For you to kiss my stomach and give me goose bumps, like I did to you."

"Ok," Kerry replied before smiling and starting to do as Nikki requested.

She held in a laugh as she saw the other girl's back lift slightly, like hers had done. After kissing her exactly like that for a few minutes, she tickled the other girl's belly button. Then she pulled back to catch her breath and was surprised when Nikki grabbed her suddenly by the back of her head and pulled Kerry closer.

"Kerry."

"Yeah?"

"Could you…I mean would you…kiss me…on my…," Nikki muttered before blushing at what she was trying to ask this time.

"Would I kiss you where?" Kerry inquired as she couldn't help smiling at Nikki, who was still blushing.

"H-Here," Nikki groaned in embarrassment as she pointed to the exposed cleavage. At not being able to read the expression on the other girl's face this time, she relented, "Never mind, you don't have…"

Kerry laughed a little between kisses as Nikki moaned at the touch of soft lips on the skin that no guy had ever been allowed to touch. Nikki ran her fingers through the red hair in front of her as the younger girl continued to kiss her above the bra. Both girls were getting more turned on by the second. When Kerry became totally aware of how this was making her feel, she broke the kiss, moved away from Nikki, and pulled her shirt down. Nikki feared she had done something wrong and scared her away.

"K-Kerry, I-I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't m-mean to upset y-you."

"You didn't," Kerry mumbled before biting her lower lip softly.

"Then why did you pull away?"

"Because I liked it."

"If you liked it, then why did you stop?" Nikki quizzed.

Kerry rolled her eyes at the normally intelligent girl's current cluelessness.

"Because I liked it TOO much. Understand?"

"Oh," Nikki sighed and repeated when it completely sunk in, "OH!"

"What's wrong?" Kerry grilled in concern when Nikki looked away and made the girl face her.

"I just felt stupid for not getting your point instantly."

"It's ok. Let's blame it on that what we were doing pushed our brains into a slight haze. I know if I had let it continue for too much longer, I might have let us take it farther than I was ready for and regretted it."

"Oh," Nikki repeated again, a little sadly this time.

"I wouldn't have blamed you if that's what you're worried about. It would have been MY fault because I would have WANTED it. You never have to feel guilty around me. I still feel safe with you."

Before she could stop herself, Nikki told her softly, "I f-feel s-safe with y-you t-too."

"Aw," Kerry said immediately in an almost inaudible tone.

"And now you can add embarrassed again."

"I'm sorry I just embarrassed you."

"It's ok. So would you like me to take you home now?"

"Not really, but it's probably best if you did."

"Does that mean I have to put my shirt back on?"

"It's up to you," Kerry teased.

"Then let's go," Nikki declared as she got off the bed.

Kerry gasped as she watched the older girl grab her shirt and keys and walk down the stairs with both items in her hands.

"N-Nikki," Kerry stuttered as she chased after her. _She's not really going to leave the house without a shirt on, is she?_

"Yeah?" _She thinks I'm going to leave without the shirt. She's so gullible, but I l-lo…like her anyway._

"Even though I like the view, I think it should be a restricted view."

"Restricted to whom?" Nikki challenged with a smirk.

"Anyone who isn't in your gym glass or…"

"You?" the older girl implied when Kerry hadn't said anything for about ten seconds.

"Maybe."

"You know that's something a boyfriend or in my case, girlfriend, would say."

"Uh…"

"It's ok, Kerry, I was only kidding. Hold these while I put on my shirt," she ordered before handing Kerry the keys.

"That's better, I guess," the redhead murmured as she handed the keys back to Nikki.

"Yeah, but the shirt and pants are coming off as soon as I get back upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling I'm going to need a cold shower or something else."

"N-Nikki, please don't say something like that."

"I was only kidding again."

Kerry rolled her eyes while Nikki smirked as they made their way to the car and got inside. Nikki kissed her softly on the cheek before pulling away and taking Kerry home. Just like the three previous times, Bridget got Kerry to tell her everything she wanted to know about the date. She still trusted her sister and hadn't had any reason to doubt her yet. Bridget was shocked and amused at the progress the couple was making at the end of each date. She thought if the pace continued, Kerry and Nikki would have sex by the end of the summer. She chose to keep this thought to herself as long as she could.

Mother Nature decided to have it rain off and on during the day for the rest of the weekend. So Nikki invited Kerry over for a "Buffy" marathon each day. Since Nikki's parents were home, she was allowed to watch it alone with Kerry in her room, as long as the door stayed open. Nikki complained that she shouldn't have to since she was legally an adult but gave in when her parents wouldn't budge at all. Kerry assured her it was ok because the thought of doing anything like what they had done Friday night while not alone in the house killed whatever mood she was in.

By the time Kerry had to be going home on Sunday, they had gotten through the second season. Nikki was happy that the marathons were paying off. The redhead had admitted by the end of that season, the show was growing on her. The girls agreed to continue the marathons on the rainy days or if there was nothing they wanted to see at the theaters at the time.

The following Monday morning, the same hallway

Bridget laughed to herself as Kerry briefly stopped at her own locker before heading straight for Nikki's. Nikki saw her coming and wondered what was on her mind. She already knew what was on hers, and that required a trip to the same restroom or closet with the occasionally sarcastic but beautiful redhead.

"What's up," Nikki began before whispering the rest, "Beautiful?"

"I just wanted say how great of a time I had this past weekend, especially Friday night," Kerry whispered back as the hall became busy with the arrival of other students at their lockers or passing by on the way to their first classes.

"So did I, even with the cold shower I had to take after I came back home."

"Please, Nikki, no jokes right now," Kerry pleaded a little louder as the hall started to clear.

"Who's joking? Not me that's for sure."

"You mean you actually had to…"

"I have never lied to you before, so why should I start now? I would like to continue this, but we both need to get to class. I don't think the 'girl thing' excuse would work again so soon. So maybe meet me here after class?"

"O-Ok," the redhead muttered.

Nikki winked at her before disappearing from sight. Kerry kept up her promise and the girls continued to stop and talk to each other between the rest of their morning classes, occasionally having to whisper, which didn't go unnoticed by other students. Nikki had convinced Kerry to join her for an off campus lunch trip. Since Kerry always ate in the cafeteria, her absence was not missed by anyone.

After lunch

Nikki and Kerry returned and saw that they seemed to be getting the attention of everyone. They could only imagine what they were thinking about them now. The questions were answered when a popular guy walked up to them.

"So, Kerry, you are gay, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not gay, I'm…"

"Then you must be bi. Don't try using the 'We're just friends.' excuse. Nikki's gay, you went to the prom with Monica, and you're always hanging out between classes and at the movies on the weekends. Some of us have seen you at the movies when you were obviously on dates, no matter how much you tried to hide it. It's a shame you two are together because you're both beautiful girls. You should be going out with guys, like…"

"You?" Nikki scoffed.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Just admit you're dating."

As Nikki was getting ready to tell the guy to get lost, Kerry spoke up, "Fine, I am bi, but I have been on four great dates with this beautiful girl beside me. They have been better than any other dates I've ever had."

"So you must have had sex. How much fun can you have just going to movies and out to eat?"

Kerry gasped at the audacity the guy had, but Nikki was quick to defend her.

"No, we haven't had sex. When and if we have sex, it will be better than she would have with any guy."

"Care to tell us how?"

"I'd be glad to," Nikki answered as she noticed Bridget and Amanda eyeing her with extreme curiosity, "I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to." Nikki paused a moment to glare at Chris Miller, who was just within her sight, and added, "and she won't get pregnant."

"You don't have the right equipment," he insisted in what was clearly his best and probably last argument.

"I can buy the equipment, and it won't require surgery. Anyway, these work just as well," Nikki chuckled as she wiggled her fingers, "and they won't go limp after a minute. Unlike somebody's…"

They all watched as Nikki scanned down to what she was referring to before lifting her head back up and smirking at everyone, except Kerry. Loud laugher could be heard from several girls. A few "Burn!" could be heard as well as the guy promptly walked away from the couple. Nikki focused on the redhead and was worried. For the second time since Friday night, she couldn't read Kerry's expression.

"Can I do anything for you?"

"Yes, can you walk me to my next class since I'm not afraid anymore?" Kerry responded as she whispered the last part before smiling at her.

"Your wish is my command," Nikki declared before laughing while butterflies were flying around in her stomach.

Before anything else could be said by anybody, Kerry gently grabbed Nikki's hand and held it as she indicated where her next class was. Both girls felt the electricity that surged between them when the palms of heir hands connected but acted like they didn't. The only ones who seemed to realize it were Bridget and Amanda. People continued to watch them until the warning bell rang out throughout the halls.

"You noticed that too?" Amanda started as she caught up with the other blonde.

"Noticed what?" Bridget questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"The electricity between them."

"Of course. Well, we need to get to class. So maybe I'll talk to you later."

"That would be nice," Amanda replied as she watched Bridget turn and walk in the opposite direction.

Amanda couldn't stop herself from licking her lips after briefly staring at the girl's butt. As it continued to get farther away and disappeared around the corner near the end of the hall, she sighed in relief at how she prevented herself from touching that butt. It would have, without a doubt, gotten her into so much trouble. As for Kerry and Nikki, the girls spent as much of what would be Nikki's last week in high school together. They were seen frequently holding hands as Nikki would escort Kerry to her classes and having lunch together. As they tried to enjoy the fun they had together, the uncertainty of what the summer would bring and how fast it could slip away would occasionally invade their minds. Nikki knew she was falling fast for the redhead but wasn't sure how much the girl liked her. She was able to hide it from Kerry, but Bridget could see right through her. She was thankful that the blonde hadn't said anything that could affect her relationship with Kerry.


	18. Pomp And Circumstances

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 18. Pomp And Circumstances

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nikki and Bridget graduate from high school. And Nikki and Kerry spend more passionate time together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

Friday night, May 27th, Bridget and Nikki's graduation

As the girls prepared to get in line for the opening march, Bridget walked over to Nikki.

"So what are you doing after graduation?" the blonde asked as the other girl was checking to make sure she looked alright while thoughts of Kerry invaded her mind.

"Well, I didn't feel like throwing a big party, so my mom and dad are taking me to a nice restaurant to celebrate. Then after that, they said I could do whatever I wanted to do, and that I could stay out as late as I wanted to. So what about you? Are you having a party at your place?"

"It's probably going to be a small party that's just family. My mom is still bothered by the unsupervised, post prom party that I threw at that hotel. You know…While you were busy making the moves on my sister," Bridget replied before laughing and continuing, "Then Kerry and I might check out a few parties that will be going on after that. You can join us…if you want to," Bridget offered before smiling at her.

"Ok, I'll guess I'll give you two a call after I finish having dinner with my parents," Nikki told her as they were instructed to get in line.

The ceremony went off as usual: the opening march, speeches that seemed to last too long, occasional cheering during the handing out of diplomas, the closing march, and last but not least, happy cries from the mothers of the graduates and smiles of pride from the fathers. As soon as the graduates left the room, the auditorium cleared out. It got a little hectic as parents searched for their kids while their kids did either the same or looked for their friends. Bridget and Nikki were talking as their families came up to them. They shared a hug before they turned to face them.

"Congratulations, Bridget. Congratulations, Nikki," their families seemed to say at the same time, bringing either a smile or laugh to the entire group.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bridget's Mom, Cate Hennessy; her grandpa, Jim Egan; their cousin, CJ Barnes; her brother, Rory, and of course you remember her sister, Kerry."

"Yes, we do. Nice to see you again, Kerry," Nikki's parents declared to the slightly blushing redhead before their daughter introduced them.

"Miss Hennessy, Jim, CJ, Bridget, and Rory, these are my parents, John and Diane Alcott."

"It's nice to meet you," John and Diane greeted as the others smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too," Cate stated as she, Jim, and CJ shook hands with John and Diane.

"What no hug for me? I did graduate after all," Nikki directed to Kerry, who was now blushing even more.

As Nikki hugged her, Kerry whispered, "You are so going to pay for doing this to me. And before you ask, I know you know what I mean."

"Well, I hate to break up this happy time, sweetie, but we have dinner reservations at one of your favorite restaurants," John reminded his daughter.

He knew he was embarrassing her a little by calling her sweetie in front of her friends and their family. But he couldn't resist when he knew what the results would be.

"Alright, well, it was nice seeing you again," Nikki responded as she looked at Cate, Jim, and CJ before turning to Bridget and Kerry, "I guess I'll see you two later?"

"Yeah, later," Kerry answered before Nikki and her parents left.

Around two hours later, an after graduation party

Bridget and Kerry arrived at a party thrown by one of the graduates. His parents weren't able to make it to his graduation due to an important business trip. So he was allowed to have an unsupervised party on the condition that they wouldn't have to come home to a wrecked house and police didn't need to be called. As they went to find something to drink, they saw Nikki standing by the kitchen door. It was as if she knew the first thing the sisters would do after coming would be to grab something to drink. Kerry didn't know what to say to her since Nikki was looking especially beautiful tonight. The fact that the skirt Nikki was wearing was the shortest one Kerry had seen her in at that time could explain the redhead's stare.

"Did you wear that out to eat with your family?"

"Well, yes to the blouse, but a longer skirt when I went out to eat earlier."

"Then why did you change?"

Nikki pulled Kerry as close as she could before whispering into her ear, "For you. I know you hadn't seen me in it yet…or out of it."

Nikki hadn't forgotten that Bridget was standing almost right behind Kerry, but Kerry did.

"So how long have you been here?" Bridget questioned as Kerry took a few steps away from Nikki.

"Almost half an hour," Nikki admitted as she smiled at both of them.

"So then I guess you'd like some time alone with my sister?" Bridget guessed as Kerry rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"I wouldn't be against it," Nikki chuckled as she smirked at Kerry, who tried to act like Nikki's comment didn't get to her at all.

After the girls got some drinks, Bridget went off in search of someone else to talk to. Nikki and Kerry would occasionally glimpse at each other before watching the other kids who were dancing nearby.

"So…Uh…You look b-beautiful tonight, N-Nikki."

"You're looking kind of hot yourself, Kerry. If you're finished with that soda, would you like to dance with me?"

"I…"

"It's just a dance. After what happened Monday, it's pretty safe to say that they know we like each other."

"Right. Let's go," Kerry agreed after thinking about it for about five seconds.

Almost all eyes turned toward them when they reached where everyone was dancing.

"Relax. Like I said already, it's just a dance," Nikki affirmed before smirking again at the still slightly hesitant girl in front of her.

Kerry sighed as she realized the older girl was right and didn't resist when Nikki pulled her as close as she had done the first time. As the music continued, they began rubbing up against each other in a very suggestive way.

When the song was over, some guy shouted, "Kiss her already, Nikki."

Both girls turned to look at the guy. Nikki smirked while Kerry glared at him before they turned to face each other.

"Well, are you up for it?" Nikki suggested cautiously.

"Sure, why not," Kerry decided before the girls leaned in to kiss each other.

They had kissed for about twenty seconds before breaking away to get some air and were greeted with cheers and howls from the guys.

"Do you …want to go somewhere and talk…or whatever?"

"Ok," Kerry sighed as Nikki took her by the hand and led her upstairs to find the first empty bedroom.

As they climbed the stairs, they received a smile from the host of the party, who also whispered to Nikki which room was his because it was the only one with a lock on it.

A few minutes later, the guy's bedroom

As Nikki turned on the lights and locked the door, Kerry gulped at the sound. She wanted to smack herself because she thought she had done it loud enough for the other girl to hear.

"What are you doing?" Kerry inquired as she watched Nikki do a quick search around the room.

"Looking for hidden cameras, just in case."

"D-do you s-see any?"

"No, we're good…So?"

"So what?"

"So how are you going to make me pay for making you blush after the graduation ceremony?"

"Like this," Kerry told her before kissing and leading her to the bed.

"I like your idea of payment plans," Nikki giggled as she broke the kiss.

The redhead playfully rolled her eyes as Nikki lie down on the bed and gazed up at her. Kerry joined her on the bed and leaned over the other girl. Her heart started to race at the cute smile Nikki was giving her. Nikki then suddenly pulled Kerry closer, catching her off guard. She laughed as the younger girl fell toward her, but that stopped when their lips collided. The kiss quickly heated up as Kerry made no attempt at moving anything other than her lips. Not even as hands slowly moved down to her butt and caressed it before giving it a soft squeeze. After kissing like that for awhile and making Kerry moan, Nikki rolled them over so that she was the one on top this time. Kerry actually laughed until Nikki grabbed her hands and placed them under the older girl's short skirt. Kerry gasped as Nikki encouraged her to let her hands wander. The gasp got a little louder when she found out how skimpy Nikki's underwear was that night.

"Now you have gotten just as far with me as any guys have. Well, actually you've gotten the farthest. I never let any of them kiss my chest like you did on our fourth date," Nikki almost purred into the redhead's ear like a kitten before kissing and nibbling on her neck.

Kerry could barely stifle the soft moans coming out of her as Nikki was clearly leaving her mark on the girl below her.

"Ni-Nikki," Kerry moaned

"Yes?" Nikki whispered seductively into her ear.

"Do you think we should be doing this here?" Kerry wondered as she pulled her hands out from under the skirt and placed them on Nikki's hips

"I don't have a problem with it, and I know it won't bother the guy who lives here. He's a good friend and has stayed that way with me and Amanda even after we both came out. Don't you want to?" Nikki challenged as she backed off and lie down beside her.

"Y-Yeah, I…I'm just not ready to go all the way with you yet. I'm not sure when I will. That's ok, right?"

"Of course, so should we stop now?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that."

"Ok."

Kerry smiled as Nikki straddled her legs and began slowly unbuttoning her own blouse as she watched Kerry for any signs to stop. She smiled as Kerry just smiled back at her. After the last button was undone and her bra and stomach were showing, Nikki leaned in again to kiss Kerry. It stopped as hands touched the soft skin just above her hips.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kerry quizzed in a worried tone as Nikki pulled back.

"No."

"Then why did you stop?"

"Because it caught me by surprise but feels good. Feel free to let your hands wander again."

"Ok," the younger girl consented as one hand did exactly that while the other pulled Nikki down to her by the back of her head.

As Nikki got closer, Kerry got a better look at her and felt that her neck needed some special attention. Nikki softly moaned as she felt Kerry's lips on it. When the redhead began to push the collar of the shirt away from the older girl's neck, Nikki pulled back again, confusing her this time.

"What now?"

"I just thought I'd help you out," Nikki announced calmly while pushing the blouse off her shoulders.

Then she realized the bottom of it was still tucked under her skirt. When she saw that it wasn't going to come out with a simple tug or two, Nikki unzipped and unbuttoned the skirt enough to pull the shirt out and toss it to the end of the bed. She looked at Kerry for a few seconds as she lightly grabbed the bottom of the younger girl's shirt. The redhead thought about it for a second before unbuttoning her pants. When she started pulling down the zipper, Nikki gently grabbed her hand and helped her unzip them. Nikki sighed happily as Kerry sat up and lifted up her arms so her shirt could be taken off.

Both girls smiled as Nikki pulled it off her friend and tossed it, where it landed on top of the other shirt. When their shirts were out of the way, the girls got back into the positions they had been in before. Kerry started leaving her mark on Nikki while her hands also touched the older girl's back. After Kerry had left her mark, Nikki pulled away and began kissing the younger girl's stomach, causing the other girl to moan.

"Can I…," Nikki requested as she put her hands on the belt loops of Kerry's pants

"N-Nikki…"

"Not all the way, maybe just past your butt. If you don't want to, then we won't. No pressure."

"Ok, but only if you promise no farther than that."

"I promise."

"Ok."

"So then you don't have a problem with me doing that?"

Kerry answered that by lifting her butt off the bed to make it easier for her. Nikki made sure her fingertips gently touched the younger girl's skin while she did that. She got the result she was hoping for when Kerry gulped then started to breathe heavily. After she was finished getting them to where she wanted them to be, Nikki moved onto her back and pulled Kerry on top of her. The redhead started to moan as hands touched both underwear and skin. The girls kissed as those same hands caressed and squeezed the redhead's butt. Around five minutes later, Kerry climbed off the other girl and pulled up her pants.

"So I guess this means you want to go back downstairs to the party?" Nikki assumed softly.

"Yeah. That's ok, right?"

"Well, I would have liked to stay like we were for the past few minutes a little longer. But if that's what you want, we will."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I swear. I didn't think I would be able to get you do that tonight. So if that's all you're willing to do, it's ok."

"I…"

"I said don't worry about it," Nikki politely insisted as she sat up, put on her shirt, and buttoned and zipped up her skirt. She saw that the other girl was smiling at her, "What?"

"I was just enjoying seeing how beautiful you are and the mark I left on your neck," Kerry explained as she put on her shirt and then buttoned and zipped up her pants.

"You're beautiful, too, and thanks for letting me get that far before we stopped."

"No, I'm not," Kerry muttered while turning away from Nikki

Nikki was a little shocked at Kerry's self deprecating comment.

"Yes, you are," Nikki told her as she made the other girl look at her, "To quote Christina Aguilera, 'You are beautiful in every single way.'"

Kerry was so touched by Nikki's constant assurance that she was beautiful in the older girl's eyes that she didn't stop the kiss that followed or the hands that grabbed her butt. After breaking the contact between them and seeing that their clothes looked alright, they focused on their faces and hair. Kerry handed her a tissue or two, so Nikki could wipe away the messed up make up. There was no way to hide the slightly wet hair due to sweat from the passion shared between them. When they returned to the family room, they were being stared at by almost everyone in the room. After not being able to take the stares any longer, Kerry walked into the kitchen with Nikki; and Bridget followed very close behind her.

"You do realize how long you two were in there, right?"

"N-No," Kerry stuttered lightly as she grabbed another drink.

"Well, then I will tell you," the blonde informed before temporarily smirking, "It was at least twenty minutes!"

"Really? It didn't seem that long," Nikki babbled before looking at the watch she had on, "She's right."

"Did you two have sex in there?"

"Of course not," Kerry revealed a little louder than she had intended to, "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, both of you look a little sweaty, your hair is a little damp, Nikki's make up is gone, and she looks like she's got a slight afterglow look on her face. So spill it. I'm sure they all think you did it, even though you two were able to keep it pretty quiet."

"Bridget," Kerry yelped softly as Nikki wrapped an arm around her.

"So what happened?" the blonde said as she watched Kerry be led over to the kitchen table and said nothing as the couple held hands.

"I'll tell you later," Kerry assured her sister before focusing back on Nikki, "If that's ok with you?"

"Sure, tell her as much as you want."

"Are you two lovebirds staying for the rest of the party? It's probably going to last for another hour or so."

"I don't think so. Uh…Nikki."

"Yes?"

"C-could y-you t-take m-me h-home?"

"If that's what you really want."

"It is."

"O-Ok," Nikki voiced a little sadly, not caring that Bridget was still in the room with them.

Kerry didn't seem to worry about what her sister thought. Bridget had been really supportive since the talk about how Nikki had kissed Kerry in their bedroom during the party.

"Promise me that she gets home safely."

"I promise, Bridget. She's safe with me," Nikki vowed before winking at Kerry.

She had seen Kerry blush at hearing how she was safe with Nikki, and it got even redder when the same girl had winked at her.

"Good. Tell Mom I will be home in around an hour."

"Sure," Kerry mumbled in agreement as Nikki grabbed her hand gently before the three girls left the kitchen.

There had been some whistles at the sight of the hand-holding, but all three ignored them as Bridget went back to speaking to the same guy she had been talking to earlier. Kerry and Nikki left the party without saying a word to anyone else.


	19. Patience Has Its Rewards

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 19. Patience Has Its Rewards

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The girls have a special date and take another step forward in their unofficial relationship.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

A little bit later, outside Kerry's house

The unofficial couple sat there silently while occasionally looking at each other. Nikki opened her mouth to say something but suddenly changed her mind and closed it.

"What?" Kerry asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I was going to tell you something, but I'm not sure how it's going to sound."

"Don't worry about it. Just say what you want to say." _Is she going to tell me that she's in love with me or that she's at least falling for me? I really like her, but I really don't want to hear it. I mean I already know I really like her…but love her? I don't think I could stand to see the pain if she asked me that, and I had to say no._

"I was just going to say that since school is over, you could come over to my house whenever you want to during the week, even when my parents aren't home."

"You just want to get me alone so we can just make out all the time without worrying about getting caught, don't you?" Kerry guessed between smirks.

"N-No, w-we don't h-have to m-make out," Nikki stuttered before pausing for a few seconds, "We could just hang out inside as we watch more Buffy episodes or when it's hot and sunny, hang out by the pool."  
"That sounds good, but there was the hope of possibly making out with me hidden in there somewhere, right?"

After blushing, Nikki told her, "Not if you don't want to."

"Ok, it would be great to have the house to ourselves for that long."

"Just call first, so you'll know I'll be home."

"How early do you plan on getting up now that it's summer?"

"Probably around 8:00 AM."

"Before I go, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"For a few seconds, I actually thought about letting you get my pants down even more."

"H-How m-much m-more?"

"All the way."

"R-Really?" Nikki replied while trying to keep the those thoughts out of her head, without any luck

"No…not really," Kerry admitted between smirks.

"That…That was mean," Nikki declared before frowning.

"I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

Kerry responded by giving her a soft kiss before ending it just as softly and spoke, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They shared a smile before Kerry went inside. It was at that very moment, Nikki knew for sure that it would only be a matter of time before she completed the fall and would have to try harder to hide it.

Monday night, June 6th, Kerry's house

As Kerry prepared for yet another date with Nikki, Bridget laughed a little at the way her sister was acting.

"Stop it," Kerry ordered as she tried to make sure she looked good for Nikki.

"Sorry, it's just…," Bridget muttered before laughing again.

"It's just what?"

"It's still kind of cute watching you get anxious or nervous before a date, especially since it's an anniversary date."

"Yeah…Wait, what makes you think it's one of those types of dates? We've never said we're an official couple. So what could we be celebrating?"

"How about the one month anniversary of your first date? Then there's the first time you kissed her first, which was a month ago tomorrow right?"

"You think she remembers that?"

"Yes, she really likes you, so she'll remember."

Twenty minutes later

Kerry had just made her way down the stairs, with the blonde following her when the doorbell rang.

"Let it ring again, you don't want to seem too eager," the blonde instructed in a playful tone before glancing at her sister, who just rolled her eyes at her. When it rang again, the blonde opened the door and spoke, "Good evening, Nikki. Are you here to pick up my sister for your date?"

"Y-Yeah, is she r-ready?" Nikki questioned nervously at seeing a smirk on the other girl's face.

"See for yourself," Bridget suggested as she stepped back and opened the door even more, so Nikki could enter and see the equally nervous smile on her date's face.

"You look beautiful, Kerry. Oh, this is for you," Nikki announced as she handed her another rose, "I thought you'd like a pink one this time."

"You remembered," Kerry gasped as everyone else in her family, except Bridget, looked on in confusion.

"What's the big deal? It's just another flower," CJ stated, not knowing the meaning behind it.

"We're leaving now. Bridget, could you…," Kerry began to ask but was stopped by Bridget's answer.

"Sure, have fun. Whatever your plans are," she finished with a wink, making both girls blush for a second as she took the flower from her sister.

As Kerry and Nikki quickly left the house and strolled to Nikki's car, her sister closed the door with another smile. Nikki noticed that the redhead couldn't stop smiling the entire way to the car. She decided to say something after they had both buckled up.

"You thought I forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot what? Was there something you could have forgotten?"

"Well, this is the one month anniversary of our first date, even though we're not a couple, officially anyway," Nikki reminded her and continued when it looked like Kerry wanted to interrupt, "Which is fine, really. Or that tomorrow will be the one month anniversary of when you kissed me first."

"Yeah, I…I'm sorry for thinking that."

"It's ok."

"So where are we going on our anniversary date?"

"My house. I got my parents to let me have the house to ourselves for most of the night."

"WH-WHY?" Kerry accidentally yelped in alarm at what Nikki could be thinking.

She had a plan or two for the older girl, but the possible fear that Nikki's plans might include more than she was ready for entered her mind. Then she felt bad because Nikki had never put any pressure on her. She was going to reward her tonight for that.

"I wanted it to be special tonight, so I made dinner just for the two of us. No pressure at all."

"What's on the menu for tonight?"

"Some of your favorite foods along with ice cream for dessert."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Around forty five minutes later, the girls were relaxing after a delicious meal that Kerry complimented her on at first sight and after it was all gone.

"So what would you like to do now? Maybe a movie, possibly a romantic comedy, some dancing, or…whatever."

"Well, after that very fulfilling and delicious meal, I'm not sure I could sit through a romantic comedy. But I guess we could watch an episode of "Buffy" before dancing a little," Kerry answered as she nodded to the stereo not too far away, "Then maybe go upstairs for…the whatever."

"Whatever you want. So where were we on the episodes?"

"I think we were going to start on the third season."

"Right," Nikki agreed as she grabbed the first disc and popped it into the DVD player.

They watched it with Kerry resting her head on Nikki's left shoulder. The closeness alone was making Nikki want to kiss her. She was able to hold it in though as Kerry grabbed one of her hands and held it through the entire episode. When it was over, they agreed to watch one more before going upstairs. After it was over, they got up from the couch and walked slowly upstairs hand in hand. Nikki had picked one of the same stations they had listened to before, and danced with the redhead again. She felt the heat inside her rise as she rubbed up against the girl from behind. She could sense Kerry get slightly worked up as well. After the song was over, she switched to another station that was playing a slow song that both kind of liked. Kerry held Nikki closely and about a minute into the song, they began to kiss. They occasionally broke the kissing to get some air before kissing again. As the song ended, Kerry slowly traveled backward to the bed with her date. They were able to make it there without breaking the hold the couple had on each other. Both girls' hearts started to race as they heard the back of Kerry's legs reach the side of the bed.

"N-Nikki…I."

"Yes?"

"I…I just…wanted to thank you for not putting any pressure on me to do something that I didn't want to and being so patient," Kerry replied as she broke the connection, sat down, and indicated for her date to join her, which she did without question.

"No need to thank me. It wouldn't mean as much if you weren't into it as much as I was."

"I know, and I wanted to show you how much it means to me."

"Wh-What are you s-saying, Kerry?" Nikki babbled before pausing at what she thought it might mean, "Does…Does that mean you're ready to…to have sex…with me?"

"No."

"Then what?" Nikki inquired as she was now confused.

"We could take more off this time." _Whoa, back up. You're ready to do this again? This is too soon. This is only your fifth date. You're not even an official couple and already willing to strip down to your underwear? Oh, go ahead and be more daring from time to time. _

"Are you sure? Because you don't look like it." _I can't believe she's actually doing this. I never thought she'd be willing to do this without being in an official relationship. _

"I am. I'm just nervous because I've never been that way in front of you before."

"And what way is that?" Nikki mumbled with what she hoped to be a caring smile.

"In just underwear. I'm sure you look great like that, but what if you don't think the same when you see me?" Kerry quizzed as worry set in again.

"I won't be disappointed." _Calm down, she can't be serious about this_.

"You promise?"

"Yes, if you're sure you want to do this."

"I am. Like I said before, I'm a little nervous."

"If it helps, we can take turns taking off our clothes."

"O-Ok. You won't start thinking of me as kind of easy after this is over, right?"

"No, of course not. It's not like this is our first or second date. We haven't even had sex yet," Nikki paused briefly after saying that and seeing the look on the redhead's face, "I m-mean if this was our first or second date, maybe it could be considered that w-way. Or if you had gone this far or farther with Chr…I shouldn't have said that, I'm s…"

"It's ok," Kerry comforted her as she silenced the older girl by placing a few fingers softly on Nikki's lips.

"I just killed the mood, didn't I?" Nikki mumbled after Kerry pulled her fingers away.

"Not yet, but if you keep talking, you will. You go first."

Kerry smiled as Nikki took off her blouse and waited for Kerry do the same. Kerry covered her chest with her arms after taking off her shirt.

"I've seen you without a shirt before, remember?" Nikki said softly as she pushed Kerry's arms away from her chest and smiled at what she saw.

"Oh, right," Kerry sighed and blushed.

Kerry smiled again as she observed Nikki slowly remove her pants and climb onto the bed. Nikki gave her the same type of smile when Kerry pulled off the skirt Bridget had encouraged her to wear that night. She gulped a little as she climbed onto the bed where the older girl had been patting with her hand.

"You look BEAUTIFUL."

"You're just saying that because I'm only in my underwear right now. You don't really mean it."

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that. You're beautiful."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly, now lie down on your back."

"Ok," Kerry conceded.

"Relax. If you don't, I'm going to think you're only doing this to make me happy. And I don't want that. Just being with you makes me happy."

"Alright," the younger girl agreed as she lie down.

"Now if you don't like something, let me know. If you want me to stop completely, just say so," Nikki insisted as she leaned over the redhead.

"Sure."

Nikki kissed her for a few seconds before moving to her neck. Kerry sighed happily as Nikki kissed her shoulders. She gasped as she felt kisses on her exposed cleavage. It felt a little weird, but it didn't prevent the moans that followed. Nikki stopped for a few seconds to smile at the redhead. Then it started up again. Kerry giggled softly as Nikki actually placed kisses on her bra. The giggles turned to moans as the kissing was redirected to her stomach. It got weirder and almost uncomfortable when the older girl began kissing the right upper thigh, just below the side of her underwear.

"N-Nikki…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Then why did you say my name?"

"Because I wasn't expecting for you to kiss me like that. It just caught me by surprise. You can continue but…"

"But slow it down a bit and make the kisses softer?"

"Yes, exactly," Kerry requested before smiling at the fact both girls were on the same page.

The kisses got softer and not as quick, causing the moans to return. They didn't stop as they moved down even lower. As they reached the knee, she felt Nikki pause again and encouraged her to continue with a smile. She gulped when she felt lips touch her foot. Nikki chuckled before stopping and moving to the other foot and worked her way back up the younger girl's body. When Nikki was able to look into Kerry's eyes again, the look she saw could be described as euphoria. She smiled and prepared to kiss the soft lips again, but was stopped by fingers on her lips.

"What's wrong now?"

"Could you…I mean would you….," Kerry muttered before she nodded to the bathroom.

Nikki had a good idea what Kerry was getting at, giggled briefly over the younger girl's hesitance to possibly embarrass herself, and spoke.

"You want me to brush my teeth and gargle before I kiss you again?"

"Yeah," Kerry revealed before starting to glare at the other girl, who was trying not to laugh, "Please, don't laugh at me. I know it's strange to ask that, but it's just as strange for me to kiss you again after you've kissed my feet."

"Ok, I didn't really think of that, sorry if I upset you."

"Alright."

Both girls smiled before Nikki disappeared into the bathroom. As Nikki did what her date wanted her to do, both had thoughts about the other running through their minds.

_That was so cute. I think I love this girl. Why did I have to start falling for her so soon?_

_I REALLY like her. She never makes me do anything I don't want to do, treats me so well, and constantly tells me I'm beautiful like she is. If she was a guy, could I have fallen in love already? No, it would be too early whether it was a guy or a girl. But maybe given some more time, I might be able to. I never thought I'd be able to say that about her._

A few minutes later, Nikki returned with another smile.

"Alright, I'm back. Is this better?" she asked as she breathed softly in front of Kerry.

"Much," Kerry confirmed before kissing her again a little passionately.

"Can you do the same now?" Nikki questioned after she broke the kiss and lie down on her back.

"Can I what?"

"Kiss me like I kissed you."

"I d-don't know if I c-could do all of th-that to y-you."

"Then only do what you're comfortable with. No pressure."

"You promise?"

"Always."

Both girls shared a smile before Kerry began kissing Nikki like she had been kissed and was rewarded with moans and giggles as well. When she got to the waist, she stopped completely.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, that's ok…right?"

"If that's all you're comfortable with, then yes."

"You're disappointed, huh?" Kerry assumed as she couldn't figure what the older girl's expression meant.

"Hardly! I didn't expect you to do everything I did."

"Because I'm a coward?"

"Never. You only do what you want to when it really counts, which includes moments like this."

"Why are you so nice to me when I haven't always been to you?"

"Because I care about you."

Suddenly, Kerry started crying as she fell onto the other girl and felt arms wrap around her. Nikki became worried and tried to comfort her.

"Please don't cry. I mean it when I say I care about you, and I always will. No matter what happens between us in the future."

"Really?" Kerry questioned as the crying stopped.

"Yes, really. Hey, you're looking a little tired from our make out and the crying. How about we rest a little before I take you home? I'll set the alarm clock for an hour later in case we fall asleep. That will give us at least half an hour before you have to be dressed and on your front porch."

"You mean like this?" Kerry gasped as the bad dream had come rushing back to her instantly and began to pull away.

"Yeah. Hey, where are you going?"

"Maybe we should get dressed now and have you take me home or at least get dressed," Kerry told her as she sat up and looked around for her clothes.

"I thought you felt safe with me?" Nikki asserted before sighing sadly.

"I do…I just…"

"Let me guess, you've thought about this before? Maybe even dreamed about it," she said and paused when the redhead nodded slowly, "And it was ruined when one or both of us said something the other didn't want to hear. The thought of actually resting or sleeping on a date is too weird?"

"Yeah," Kerry affirmed, "So let's just get dressed and you can take me home."

"Or you could have an energy drink, so that you can last until it's time for you to be home. Then maybe we can make out some more."

"Ok," the redhead agreed and watched as her half dressed friend climbed off the bed, grabbed an energy drink from the mini fridge, and joined her back on the same spot of the bed.

Kerry drank most of it since Nikki had told her she didn't need any. It didn't take that long before the caffeine kicked in, and they were making out again with Kerry on top of Nikki. When they were finished and it was time for Kerry to get home, they quickly got dressed. They left Nikki's house hand in hand with smiles on their faces.


	20. The Trouble With Assumptions

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 20. The Trouble With Assumptions

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kerry and Bridget talk yet again about what what's going on between Kerry and Nikki, and Kerry makes a wrong assumption about Nikki the following day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: I mention another popular pizza chain here in the United States. I prefer it over Pizza Hut. It's just that it's mainly delivery and pick up.

* * *

Later, outside Kerry's house

As Kerry opened the car door, Nikki said, "Thanks for another great time, Kerry."

"You're welcome, and I'll take you up on the offer sometime."

"What offer?"

"To come over to your house whenever I want to, but not without calling first."

"Good."

Kerry gave her a quick kiss before heading to the front door. As soon as Nikki saw the front door close, she headed home.

Ten minutes later, Kerry and Bridget's bedroom

Just like Nikki had said in the car, the sisters began talking about the special night after both were ready for bed. To hear that the other girl had gotten her sister down to her underwear so soon was shocking.

"Kerry, don't you think tonight was too far too soon? I mean you've gone on five dates now, but you two have never admitted to being an official couple. I guess you could say it reached the unofficial couple status about a week ago. How are you going to react when she wants to have sex with you or you see each other naked?"

"I already ha…," Kerry started to reveal before getting her mouth to shut up.

"What! When did you play this little game of I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"It wasn't like that," the redhead insisted while the blonde just smirked at her.

"Then what was it like...I mean…," Bridget babbled before shuddering at the fact she had basically asked when her sister had possibly gotten naked in front of the other girl and tried to get those thoughts out of her head immediately.

"We didn't have sex, and she didn't see me naked, but I saw her like that."

"Wow, so when did this happen?"

"When I pleaded with you to take me over to Nikki's, which was before our third date."

"Oh," Bridget sighed, "But she was dressed in pajamas when I dropped you off."

"She was, but after talking, she said she wanted to take me out for breakfast. Then she said she'd have to take a shower first. I waited in her room while she took a shower."

"So you just decided to spy on her like some pervert?"

"I wouldn't have. But she intentionally left the door open enough in the hope that I would spy on her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she told me after we got in the car that it was intentional."

"So how much did you see?"

"Bridget!"

"You can't tell me all of that and then leave out how much you actually saw."

"Fine, I saw her completely naked while her back was toward me."

"Did it make you drool?" Bridget joked, slightly angering her sister.

"No," her sister responded before rolling her eyes.

"Well, did you like what you saw?" the blonde asked and smirked when her sister couldn't hide the smile, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Are you done now?"

"Just one more thing, I know she's great and has never pressured you at all. I just don't want to see you getting hurt over whatever type of relationship you have with her, whether it's friends with benefits, occasional dating, or being an unofficial couple. What do you think is going to happen to you when the summer is over, and she goes to New York?"

"I know this already, ok. We both do. Besides, we've talked about this before. I told you she said that we'd go on dates and just have fun until she leaves. There wouldn't be any commitments to being an actual couple."

"Ok, I was just concerned. That's all."

"Thanks, but we'll be ok. Nikki and I like each other, but neither of us is in love. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Ok, goodnight," Bridget announced as she turned off the light and climbed back into bed, making Kerry unaware that Bridget was giving her a worried stare. _She can deny it all she wants, but she's smart enough to know that might not be true._

"Goodnight."

Tuesday morning, around 8:30 AM, the Hennessy kitchen

The family was having breakfast when the phone rang. Since Bridget was expecting it to be for her, she went over to pick it up. They saw the blonde smirk as she heard the voice on the other end of the line. Her family looked on in curiosity. However, Kerry had a feeling it was Nikki.

"Kerry, it's for you."

"Who is it?" she questioned even though the blonde had pretty much already confirmed it.

"Your girlfriend, Nikki," Bridget laughed as Kerry glared while Rory smirked.

"Ooh la la," CJ chuckled before getting punched in the arm by Kerry, "Ow!"

"She's not my girlfriend," Kerry insisted before turning to sneer back at her cousin, "And there will be no more Ooh la la's regarding Nikki."

He searched for even the slightest bit of sympathy but only got smirks from everyone, including Cate, who was gradually warming up to the idea that her daughter was bi and currently going on dates with Nikki Alcott. The only thing really bothering her now was that the other girl had a reputation. Kerry had decided not to share the information that Nikki wasn't as experienced as Cate thought she was. She knew it was a little mean, but she kind of liked the response she would get from her mom whenever she was hanging out with Nikki.

Kerry took the phone away from Bridget and took it up the stairs for some privacy after saying, "I'm going to take this upstairs. It probably won't take that long."

"What won't take that long? Are you tired of going on dates with me already?" Nikki inquired playfully and got worried when she hadn't heard Kerry say anything after what seemed a long enough time, "Oh, well. I guess it had to…"

"I was only kidding when I didn't say anything. I didn't mean to upset you. Will you forgive me?"

"Sure. The reason I was calling was because I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I know we talked about my birthday, but when is yours?"

"I'm going to be seventeen in a week."

"Good."

"Why good?"

"Because that gives me enough time to get you a present without it being late."

"You don't have to get me anything. I didn't get you anything."

"Yes, you did. Don't tell me you forgot the BELATED gift. I liked it just as much as the bracelet I got from my mom…the one that's a family heirloom."

"What did I give…," Kerry began to ask before remembering the talk with Nikki in the girls' restroom and blushing bright red.

"How could you forget it? Wait, I know. The kissing was pretty intense that day, not to mention what else happened."

As Nikki had said that, Kerry continued to blush as much as possible.

"You're right, ok. I forgot for a few seconds, but it was only because of what else happened."

"Alright, so what are your plans for your birthday?"

"I haven't made any yet. But my mom will probably will suggest a family dinner here or out at a restaurant, probably have the servers at the restaurant sing 'Happy Birthday' as they bring out a cake or a dessert of some kind. I won't get embarrassed if they do."

"Cool, dinner with the fam," Nikki replied as she talked like another character from 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer', "Maybe I could take you out to an early lunch or breakfast and do the birthday sing along as well. Or we could do that here. I can sing to you and give you your present, which I'm sure you'll like. Maybe catch another movie."

"Ok, we can talk about that later. What was with the 'dinner with the fam' part all about?" Kerry quizzed as she thought about how sweet the other girl was being to her once again.

"You'll find out soon. If you don't have any plans, would you like to come over today? I was just going to hang out around here. I was feeling the urge to just relax and watch some TV, movies, or we can have another Buffy marathon."

"That's it?" the redhead declared, clearly surprised when the older girl didn't throw in a 'whatever'.

"Yeah, unless you can think of something else you want to do."

"That's fine, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"It's just that you didn't say 'Or whatever' this time."

"We don't have to ALWAYS do 'whatever'. You know that, right?" Nikki explained between giggles.

"I know. I better go. My breakfast is probably getting cold. I'll be over soon."

"How soon?"

"How about in half an hour?"

"See you then, Beautiful."

"Stop it," Kerry stated before giggling the same way Nikki had.

"Sorry, but I felt the need to say it. Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone, Kerry got up from where she was sitting on the stairs and saw her sister smiling at her.

"Bridg…"

"Tell me after breakfast," the blonde interrupted in a whisper before heading back down to the breakfast table with her sister following while keeping a straight face.

Kerry reheated her breakfast in the microwave before finishing. Then the girls went upstairs to talk. As Kerry admitted what was said, Bridget smiled sweetly. Kerry saw this, knew what it meant, and smiled too. The blonde thought Nikki, who obviously was Kerry's un-official girlfriend, was just too sweet for words sometimes. She knew instantly what the girls meant by "whatever" and was happy that Nikki had said the couple didn't always have to do "whatever". Her respect for the other girl was growing almost as fast as the other girl's love for her sister. And it honestly touched her heart in a good way.

The redhead arrived at Nikki's house exactly at the time she had said on the phone. Nikki had gotten herself cleaned up and had the DVDs waiting in front of her on the coffee table. Kerry had enjoyed the third episode of the third season and rolled her eyes slightly at Nikki when she heard Faith say almost the same thing the older girl had said earlier. Even though Kerry smiled through most of the episode, Nikki sensed something was bothering her.

"Kerry, I meant it when I told you that we didn't have to do 'whatever'. Is that what's making you act this way?"

"Kind of."

"Well, since the first episode didn't help much, I have an idea that might help."

"What is it?"

"Come with me," Nikki politely requested as she took Kerry's hand gently and led her upstairs.

"I-I th-thought y-you s-said w-we d-didn't h-have to d-do 'whatever'?"

"We don't."

"Then why are we going upstairs?"

"Just trust me, ok?"

"Alright," Kerry mumbled as she gave in and walked upstairs and entered the bedroom while still holding Nikki's hand.

"Change into this. When you're done, come into the bathroom, but knock first." Nikki explained after closing the bedroom door and handing her a bikini from her dresser.

"What are we doing?" the younger girl muttered as she watched Nikki grab another bikini and head to the bathroom.

"It's a surprise," Nikki murmured before closing the door.

As she eyed the bikini in her hands, she actually debated about tossing it onto the bed and leaving the house as quietly as possible. But the expression on Nikki's face as she asked Kerry to trust her convinced her to stay. She slowly changed while making sure the bathroom door stayed closed. When she was finished and reached the door, she heard water running. She began to understand what Nikki was getting at and actually began to relax right there. She opened the door casually after knocking and found the girl sitting in a fairly sized tub that was filled with bubbling water. The bubbles covered the top of the water, so Nikki could only be seen from her head down to the top of her chest, exposing the slightest amount of cleavage.

"It's about time, I thought you…ditched me and left."

Kerry saw that Nikki appeared like she was telling the truth and replied, "Sorry, I wasn't sure of what to think until I heard the water running, even after you handed me the bikini."

"It's ok. Could you grab a few Sprites from the mini fridge in my room?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Kerry returned and stepped into the tub but left some space between her and Nikki. Nikki saw this but said nothing as the redhead handed her the soda.

"Thanks," Nikki responded before opening the soda, gulping some down, and sitting it down beside her; just far enough away from the edge of the tub.

"You're welcome," Kerry commented as she did the same, "So what gave you the idea to do this?"

"Because I wanted to help relieve the tension you had downstairs, and the option of a massage would have probably made it worse."

"How would that have made it worse?"

"Because you could barely sit next to me, so actually touching you would have made you think I wanted to do the 'whatever'. Then you would have possibly made up some lame or false excuse to leave."

When she didn't see or hear any kind of denial from the younger girl, Nikki quickly moved onto another topic. As the minutes passed by and they spoke about whatever was on their minds, Kerry relaxed more and moved closer to the older girl.

"Nikki."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I got a little freaked out when I got here. I should learn to always trust you by now."

"Yeah, but since you're so cute when you're nervous and apologetic, I'll let it go."

Kerry smiled and laid her head on Nikki's shoulder.

"Kerry," Nikki gasped a few minutes later when she felt a hand on her knee under the water.

"Don't worry, I wanted to do that," Kerry whispered unnecessarily and smiled when the older girl sighed happily.

About twenty minutes later, both girl were totally relaxed and decided to get out

As Kerry got out and headed to the door, she was stopped by Nikki.

"Kerry, wait," Nikki ordered from her spot in the tub.

"What is it?"

"I don't want the bedroom carpet or my comforter to get wet by the bikinis."

"So then what should we do?"

"After I close my eyes, you take off the bikini, dry yourself off with one of the towels by the sink, and then wrap it around yourself. You can leave the bikini on the floor. When you go into the bedroom to change, I'll get out and do the same thing."

"No!" Kerry exclaimed as she felt her voice rise a little, "This is just an attempt to see me naked. You'll close your eyes, but as soon as you think I'm not watching, you'll open them and hope to see something. You said to trust you."

"K-Kerry, how could you say and think that? I would NEVER do something mean like that," Nikki asserted softly as it looked like she was about ready to cry and closed her eyes, "See, they're closed."

Kerry watched her carefully and felt worse after she had done what her friend had told her while Nikki's eyes remained closed and the look remained on her face.

"O-Ok, you can open them," Kerry instructed. As Nikki's eyes opened, she added, "Nikki, I'm…"

"Just get changed and let me know when you're done."

"But…," the redhead almost pleaded.

"No buts, we'll talk when we're both dressed…I promise."

Kerry closed the door behind her with a sad expression as Nikki stepped out. When the door was completely closed, Nikki removed her bikini, laid both bikinis over the edge of the tub to dry, and wrapped the other towel around her. As she waited and Kerry changed quickly, both had thoughts racing through their minds again.

_Well, there's the return of the bitchy attitude. Why did I do that to her? Why can't I just trust her from the beginning when she asks me to? Why does she constantly put up with it?_

_Why can't she trust me by now? I've never done anything to make her think otherwise. Well, there was that time I played a trick on her, but it wasn't like I was naked. I had underwear on. And it wasn't even that revealing. Why do I put up with it? Because I LOVE her, that's why_.

"I'm done," Kerry confirmed just loud enough for Nikki to hear her.

"Ok, wait for me downstairs on the couch while I change."

"Alright," Kerry sighed before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

About five minutes later, the family room

Nikki joined her friend/unofficial girlfriend on the couch.

"Nikki…," Kerry started the conversation but was interrupted when Nikki placed a few fingers on her lips.

"Let me talk first, ok?" Nikki demanded politely and began after seeing her guest nod her head, "You say you trust me when I ask you to, and then you accuse me of just trying to see you naked. What kind of trust is that? I really like you, Kerry. But when you do that, it makes me feel that you didn't really mean it."

"But I DO mean it," the younger girl claimed with as much honesty as she could at the sight of pain on the older girl's face.

"Then show me you do by trusting me and not making assumptions like you made upstairs."

"I'm…"

"No more 'I'm sorry.' today. If you truly are, then just kiss me softly on the lips."

Kerry leaned in slowly, put her right hand gently on Nikki's face, and kissed the soft lips in front of her.

After breaking the kiss, Kerry mumbled, "Is that better?"

"Much," Nikki answered softly, "Now how about we watch some more Buffy episodes. If you're hungry, I could whip something up quickly or we could have some pizza delivered."

"Pizza is fine, but I probably won't be hungry again for a few hours at least."

"Good, we'll order from someplace else a little bit later. Pizza Hut is ok for dine in, but there are better places that deliver."

"Like where?"

"Even heard of Papa Johns?"

"Yeah, I've seen commercials for them, but I don't think there are any locations nearby."

"When I went up to New York to visit my cousin, she was raving about it. I decided to give it a try and became hooked."

After doing a search and finding no Papa Johns within their delivery area, they picked another place and viewed more episodes of Buffy. When the pizza came, they set the pizza on the coffee table grabbed a few plates and some napkins, and returned to the marathon.


	21. Grin And Bare It

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 21. Grin And Bare It

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: This is what happened at the end of the Buffy Marathon, and Nikki poses for a sketching from Kerry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

Many hours later

When John and Diane had returned, they found the girls still on the couch. Nikki was watching the final episode on one of the DVDs while Kerry was asleep with her head resting on Nikki's left shoulder.

"Aw, that's so cute," Diane almost gushed at the sight of the smile on the redhead's face.

It was the happiest smile they had ever seen from Nikki's guest.

"Sshh, I was going to wake her after this episode was over," their daughter explained as they saw the empty pizza box.

"How long has that been sitting there like that?" John asked before sharing a smile with his wife.

"A few hours I think."

"Then why didn't you throw it away."

"Because I kind of didn't want to move," she told them as she gazed down at the girl resting her head on her shoulder, smiled, and gently ran a few fingers through the red hair.

"We understand," Diane admitted softly, so she didn't wake Kerry, "How much time is left on the episode?"

"About ten minutes. We got almost halfway through the season before Sleeping Beauty conked out."

"So are you full from the pizza? Because if you're still hungry or got your appetite back already, I was going to make pork chops."

"I could probably put away a few by the time they're ready."

"Alright, your mom and I are going to change into something more comfortable. Then I will start on the pork chops."

"Ok."

"Nikki, sweetie, do you mind if I get one picture of you two like that before you wake her?"

"No, but you better get changed quickly," Nikki insisted before giggling at being called "sweetie" yet again and her mom's request.

About ten minutes later

John and Diane returned just as the episode's final credits appeared on the screen. Diane almost let out another "Aw." before focusing the camera on the girls.

"Just take the picture already," Nikki suggested as she looked at her mom.

"Smile for me," her mom requested.

After she was finished, both parents stood and watched as their daughter woke up the redhead. They couldn't hold in smirks at what they saw next.

"Wake up, Beautiful," the older girl said softly after lightly shaking her shoulder.

Then she gently kissed Kerry on the forehead and ran a few fingers through the hair again.

"Huh…What…I'm s…," Kerry began as she stared at the other girl, unaware she was being watched by more than just Nikki.

"I said 'No more I'm sorry.', remember?"

"Oh, right," Kerry muttered as she leaned in to kiss the older girl.

She was confused when Nikki stopped her again by nodding to her right. Kerry peeked in the same direction and saw Nikki's parents standing there and smiling.

"H-How l-long h-have y-you b-been h-home?" she stuttered.

"I would say a little over ten minutes."

"Why didn't you say something when they got home?" Kerry groaned while turning back to glance at Nikki.

"Because I didn't want to wake you until the episode we…I mean I was watching was over. Besides, I was enjoying having you so close to me."

"How many minutes did I see before I fell asleep?"

"About fifteen, I think."

"Ok, I guess we can watch it again another time. Maybe you could take me home now."

"Sure," the older girl said as they got up.

"You didn't," Kerry asked them after seeing the digital camera still in Diane's hands.

"I'm afraid so," Nikki laughed, "and we're keeping it if it turned out ok."

"Can I see it?" Kerry questioned nervously.

Diane walked over and handed the camera over to her daughter and smiled at their reactions. Nikki smirked while Kerry blushed bright red for the second time that day. Kerry gave her a pleading glimpse to delete the picture, but Nikki wouldn't budge on the issue.

"PLEASE delete it," Kerry pleaded vocally this time.

"Not a chance. I've never seen you look that happy, relaxed, and beautiful all at the same time."

"I don't want any of my family to see it."

"They won't. I'm framing it and putting it on my nightstand, so it's the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing at night."

"Fine, but you better think of a way to make it up to me."

"Already working on it."

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Kerry?"

"I don't think so," Nikki answered for her friend, upsetting the redhead a little, "It's not that I wouldn't like to have you here longer. Dad's making pork chops, and I remember you telling me you're vegetarian, right? With the exception of chicken, I think."

Kerry was touched that the older girl had remembered after only talking about it once. She wanted to kiss the girl right there but wouldn't with John and Diane looking at her.

"She's right. I'm ready if you are."

"Then let's go."

"Keep the pork chops warm for me," Nikki reminded her dad before leaving with the redhead.

The girls said nothing to each other on the way over to Kerry's house, but that didn't stop the frequent looks they were giving each other. Nikki's was the same smirk the entire time while Kerry's varied from slightly angry, embarrassed, and happy.

Outside Kerry's house

"Nikki…"

"The next words out of your mouth better not be 'I'm sorry.', I mean it. The kiss and the promise to trust me was enough. I don't mind that you fell asleep on me. It's not like you can't watch it another time. Anyway, I liked the feeling of you resting your head on my shoulder while you slept. You were like my own Sleeping Beauty. And if my parents hadn't had come home first, then I, Princess Charming, would have awoken you with a kiss on the lips."

"Princess Charming?" Kerry quizzed as she smiled at the other girl.

"Yeah, because I'm a girl. So that makes me a Princess, not a Prince, and I can be pretty charming."

"Yeah, you can. I promise I will never doubt you again because I DO feel safe with you."

"Thank you. That's all that I ask for." _No it isn't all you want to ask for, but telling her otherwise would be VERY bad._

"Well, goodbye."

"Hold on a second," the older girl requested as she gently grabbed the younger girl's hand.

"Yeah?"

"I thought of how I can pay you back for embarrassing you."

"How?"

"You could come back over tomorrow with your sketchpad or sketchbook, and I would pose for you. Maybe you could even let me see any of your other work."

"What would you wear while I do that?"

"That's TOTALLY up to you. Think about it, ok?"

"Ok," Kerry agreed before giving Nikki a brief, soft kiss.

Around twenty minutes later, the girls' bedroom

After apologizing to her mom for missing dinner and eating what Cate had saved for her, Kerry went upstairs and saw Bridget reading a fashion magazine. Her sister set the magazine down for the usual talk about what went on over at Nikki's.

"So what happened this time?" Bridget inquired after smiling at her sister for a few seconds.

"Not much, we hung out and had another Buffy marathon. The show is pretty good actually and a lot better than the original movie."

"I told you so. What else?"

"We had pizza delivered and watched the show until I fell asleep."

"You fell asleep?" the blonde giggled after smirking at her sister.

"Yeah, the pizza was delicious and pretty filling. The couch was really comfortable…"

"Just like your head probably was on her shoulder."

"Yes…Wait …How did you know that…I mean what makes you think that?"

"Just a lucky guess. Actually, it seemed like something that would happen. So how did she react to that?"

"She wasn't upset if that's what you mean. She said she liked having me so close to her," Kerry answered as she smiled at how sweet Nikki was when she said that and how she chose to wake the redhead up.

"And?"

"And what?"

"How did she wake you up?"

"She woke me up by shaking my shoulder and saying, 'Wake up, Beautiful.' before kissing me on my forehead and running a few fingers through my hair."

"That sounds really sweet, but I'm sure more went on than that."

"No, that's it." Kerry said too quickly to make it believable.

When she only got an arched eyebrow from her sister, she knew she was busted and revealed everything except Diane talking a picture of her asleep with her head on Nikki's shoulder. She was expecting some kind of understanding when she mentioned the argument in the bathroom, but she got the same type of response from the blonde as well.

"Kerry, how could you think she would do something like that? She really likes and cares about you," Bridget told her as she was able to hide that Nikki was actually falling for her sister, "She treats you the way a girl should be treated. She never pressures you. And from what you've told me so far, she always makes sure you have fun whatever you two do together. Whether it's going to the movies, a museum, or even just watching a marathon of a very popular show. You two also have a lot in common. Do you know how lucky you are?"

"I know that, alright. I felt terrible that I did that. I feel bad every time I've treated her bad. Why do I do that, and why does she put up with it?"

"_Because she's falling in love with you, you idiot!" _Bridget said to Kerry silently before answering the confused redhead, "I'm not a shrink, but like I already said, she really likes and cares about you. I wish I could find that. It kind of makes me jealous. She'd almost be worth switching teams for if she and I had more in common."

"I promised her I wouldn't doubt her again," Kerry replied before comprehending what her sister had just said about the other girl, "You what!"

Bridget laughed as she looked at her shocked sister and responded, "I said if she and I had more in common, she'd almost be worth switching teams for. Can you even imagine the reaction that would have gotten from the guys in our school to see two of the hottest girls in school making out in the halls and holding hands?"

"Probably the same thing when she and Amanda kissed. If you like her so much, why didn't you ask her out?"

"Because, hello, I'm not gay, and she likes you a lot more. So don't mess up whatever you two have together by not trusting her. Got it?"

"Fine, and Bridget..."

"Yeah?"

"I know I've said it a lot lately, but thanks again. I n-needed that."

"No problem."

Wednesday morning, around 9:00 AM, Nikki's house

Nikki had gotten a call around a half an hour earlier from Kerry. She informed Nikki that she'd be over in a half hour and would be bringing her sketchbook. Nikki had been working out when the girl had called and explained to Kerry that's what she had been doing to sound almost out of breath. As soon as she hung up the phone, Nikki raced up the stairs and took a quick shower. She had just finished drying her hair when the doorbell rang. She slipped a short robe on over the underwear she had on, intending on probably posing in just underwear for the younger girl. She tied the straps together as she started walking down the stairs.

"Hi, Beautiful," Nikki greeted when she saw that Kerry was alone on the porch while Bridget had waved hello before driving off. Nikki assumed it was to hang out at the mall or go to the movies.

"Hi, Nikki," Kerry said as she blushed again at being called beautiful.

"Well, come in," the older girl suggested before stepping aside so her guest could enter.

"That robe looks great on you," the redhead complimented as she wondered what the other girl might or might not have on under that very robe.

"Thanks. Would you like something to drink before we start…I mean with me posing and you sketching," Nikki babbled as she nodded to the kitchen and tried to stop blushing at how she had just offered Kerry a drink, "It might be a little early for a soda. So if you would like something else, we have water or juice. Or if you're hungry, I'm sure we have something you would like."

"I'm not hungry, but juice does sound good right now."

After they each got some juice, they headed upstairs to the bedroom.

"So…Uh…What would you like for me to wear while I pose and how would you like me to pose?"

"What do you have on under that robe?"

"Just my underwear."

"Well, you could take off the robe and lie down on your bed."

"Ok, but I would be wiling to wear less than that. That's if you could handle me being completely naked or topless. Which way would you prefer me to lie down: on my back, my stomach, or my side?"

"On your stomach is fine. I-I know you said it was totally up to me, but it's ok if you don't want to take off anything else," Kerry said as the other girl paced toward the bed.

"It shouldn't be a problem. It's just the two of us, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, then," Nikki asserted as she turned her back to Kerry, untied the straps, and let the robe fall to the floor behind her.

Kerry gasped lightly while sitting down in a chair and getting a clear view of Nikki's butt. It felt almost like torture to have the girl that close and not try to put her hands on her. The torture increased as she watched Nikki take off her bra and pause briefly. When she didn't hear Kerry say anything, she took off the rest. Now the younger girl had to deal with something she hadn't seen since the morning before their third date and what could possibly happen next.

That question was answered as she saw Nikki climb onto the bed with her back still to the redhead. Then she slowly lowered herself down onto her stomach and carefully turned around. Kerry was now looking at the girl's naked profile as Nikki partially blocked the side view of her left breast with her arm and smiled at Kerry.

"Is this ok, or is it too much?"

"It-It's f-fine."

"Are you sure? Because if you want me to, I could put at least some of the underwear back on."

"No, honestly, it's fine. Just give me a minute to get ready," Kerry assured her as she reached for the book that was bigger than the usual one she used and a drawing pencil she had began using for her sketches.

"Before you start, do you want to know the two best things are about me doing this?"

"Besides me seeing you naked," Kerry muttered before she could stop herself and tried not to smile.

"Yeah. You don't have to pay the model, and the model wouldn't mind making out after this if the artist wants to."

"N-Nikki."

"Be honest. After seeing me like this, wouldn't it be strange if you didn't want to?"

"Yeah," Kerry answered while clearly having trouble concentrating on actually sketching and not just ogling Nikki.

"Kerry, relax. Just imagine you're in a college art class, and I'm the model chosen by the very wise and possibly horny, art teacher."

Kerry laughed, began to relax, and sketched her while Nikki was able to remain still and smiling off and on at Kerry. Nikki sighed in relief when Kerry told her she was finished. She had started getting tired of lying down on the bed in that position about five minutes ago and the fact that Kerry was sitting there fully dressed while she willingly took off everything was getting to her in a not so pure way.

"You can get dressed now," Kerry announced as she looked over the work in the book.

"Close your eyes or turn around first."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like turning around to change, and you're not going to get a free, full frontal view while you're dressed and I'm not," Nikki explained before smirking at the redhead, who was blushing again at the thought of seeing Nikki like that.

"Ok," Kerry mumbled before closing her eyes.

A minute later, Nikki responded, "You can open your eyes and join me on the bed now. I want to see it and the rest of the sketches. I saw you brought two books."

"Alright," Kerry declared as she opened her eyes to see Nikki lying on her side in only her underwear.

Kerry got up from the chair and casually advanced to the bed. As she reached it, bed, Nikki sat up and patted the spot beside her. Kerry handed over the book she had sketched Nikki in and waited for the other girl's honest opinion. When Nikki smiled, Kerry knew that the other girl liked it but wanted more than just a smile.

"S-So what do you th-think?"

"Honestly?"

"I wouldn't expect any less."

"I think if you turned this in during an actual college art class, it would get an A+."

"Thank you," Kerry commented before kissing Nikki softly on the lips.

"What, no doubting me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's because of the new 'Never doubt Nikki again' policy I picked up after you dropped me off at home yesterday."

Kerry saw the heartwarming smile on Nikki's face and smiled back.

"Th-Thank y-you," Nikki told her as she felt a tear or two show up on her cheeks before looking away from Kerry, "Damn it."

"It's ok, I won't make fun of you," Kerry informed her as she made her friend/un-official girlfriend peer back up at her, "It means so much that you think I could get an A+ plus on this."

"Can I see the rest?"

"Sure."


	22. You Can Have Your Cake And Eat It Too

1You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 22. You Can Have Your Cake And Eat It Too

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is what happens between Kerry and Nikki after the sketching, and Kerry celebrates her seventeenth birthday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: I'm not sure what the writers would have chosen as Kerry's favorite type of cake. So I went with mine, angel food cake with caramel icing.

* * *

Kerry watched Nikki as the still half dressed girl scanned through the sketchbook. When she heard Nikki laugh, she looked at it with her and saw the picture of the principal that had gotten her in trouble. She thought back to how her dad had taken it to school the time her sister had dropped her college prep classes. She remembered Bridget talking about wanting to go to cosmetology school instead of college. After Nikki was finished, she closed the book and stared at her.

"W-Well?"

"They're excellent. You could definitely make a living as an illustrator for newspapers, magazines or advertising companies until your art career takes off, If you decide not to major in journalism that is," Nikki said as she looked at Kerry with pride clearly written on her face, "However, I would say that the one of me is the best one so far. I mean it's kind of hard to top a beautiful, naked woman lying on a bed. Eat your heart out, Hugh Hefner."

"You're too much sometimes."

"I know, but you are really good," Nikki revealed before leaning in and kissing Kerry.

Kerry broke the kiss long enough to put the sketchbooks and pencil on Nikki's desk before returning to the bed. While Kerry was doing that, Nikki had rolled onto her back and waited patiently for Kerry to join her on the bed,

"What?" Nikki asked the redhead, who was standing by the bed and smiling.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?"

"If I'm so beautiful, then why are you standing there when you could be lying down beside me and kissing me?"

"Good point, Should I get undressed too?"

"Only if you want to."

Kerry smiled at the fact Nikki had suggested it was up to her instead of just asking her to.

"I guess it would only be fair."

"Don't do it because I would like you to, only do it when you want to. I could put on some shorts or a t-shirt if that's what you'd like better."

This made the redhead smile even more and the decision even easier.

"I WANT to."

It was Nikki's turn to smile as she observed Kerry taking off her shirt before slowly pulling off the shorts. The smile got even bigger as Kerry climbed onto the bed and lay down beside the other girl before slowly kissing her. Nikki pulled Kerry on top of her without breaking the kiss for even a second. Kerry moaned into Nikki's mouth when she felt hands softly caress her butt. The moan got a little louder when the hands gently squeezed it and the other girl's tongue explored her entire mouth. After a few more minutes, she felt herself pushed onto her back while still moaning into Nikki's mouth.

"Sorry, I needed to catch my breath. I really like it that you've mastered the whole multi-tasking ability while making out," Kerry commented after breaking the kiss and looked up at Nikki.

Nikki giggled as she moved up Kerry's body enough for the girl to be able to grab her butt and was happy to help her even more. Kerry laughed a little as Nikki grabbed the redhead's hands and placed them on her butt. Nikki moaned a little when Kerry did the same thing she had done earlier.

"So…do…I…Kerr-Bear," the older girl muttered between moans.

She was surprised a mere few seconds later when she was pushed almost violently off the girl below her.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Calm down, I thought I'd give you another nickname other than beautiful. So I picked Kerr-Bear. Because you're soft and cuddly like a teddy bear, and I thought It would be cute to mix your name in with that."

"Don't…call…me…Kerr-Bear!" Kerry demanded before breaking down into tears and rolling onto her side, so the other girl couldn't see her cry.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I thought it was cute, but if you don't want me to, I won't. I guess you don't feel the same way," Nikki apologized as she tried to hug the sobbing girl from behind, but was hurt when she was pushed away.

"Don't," the redhead said just above a whisper.

"Please look at me and tell me why that nickname bothers you so much," Nikki begged.

"I c-can't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to see me cry right now, and it hurts to hear that nickname."

"I don't like seeing you in any kind of pain, so please tell me!" Nikki begged again.

Kerry rolled over and let herself be pulled up against the very worried Nikki.

"M-My d-dad u-used t-to c-call m-me th-that wh-when h-he tr-tried t-to m-make m-me f-feel b-better. He started calling me that after I dressed up as a bear for Halloween one year when I was a little kid. I told him I hated it when he did that, but…"

"But deep down a part of you loved it?" the older girl interrupted softly.

"Yes, and I don't know if he ever knew that. That's the part that hurts the most. What if he never knew?" Kerry babbled before crying louder and harder.

"I can't say I know this for a fact, but I think he knew. Otherwise, he wouldn't have kept calling you that."

"Maybe, I better go," Kerry told her as she tried to pull away from the other girl but wasn't having much luck.

"Don't go. Stay here. I'll never call you that again if you just stay here with me. I let you go the last time. I don't want to again. Let me be here for you."

"N-Nikki."

"PLEASE!"

Kerry saw tears running down Nikki's cheeks now and couldn't turn the girl down this time, "Alright, I'll stay, but can we rest here for a bit?"

"Just like this?"

"Yes. If you can handle it, so can I."

"Let me set the alarm for about an hour. So if we fall asleep, my parents won't find us like this."

Both wiped away their tears as they broke away from each other just long enough for Nikki to set the alarm for an hour's rest. After it was set, Kerry slowly moved closer, let herself be pulled into a hug, and sighed softly as Nikki's right arm wrapped around her back while fingers gently caressed the red hair. This relaxed her even more. And in less than five minutes, she was asleep with Nikki following her a few minutes later. When the alarm went off, both girls woke up and Kerry rolled away from Nikki. Nikki instantly missed that feeling but was able to hide it.

"So are you hungry or thirsty?" Nikki asked as both girls sat up and looked at each other.

"Yeah."

"Well, then let's go see what we can find in the fridge."

"I guess that means we should get dressed then, huh?"

"It's up to you, but we've got at least six and a half hours before my mom and dad come home."

"I think we should get dressed, just to be safe."

"Ok," Nikki reluctantly agreed as she watched her guest get dressed before getting dressed as well, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. I'm…I'm glad I stayed." _Why does she have to be so sweet? I have a feeling it's going to hurt like hell when we have to say goodbye before she goes away to school._

"Me too." _Why do I have to feel this way about her? Why can't I get it to stop? Do I really want it to stop? No, but it has to before she eventually breaks my heart._

"So what should we do after we find something in the kitchen?"

"Well, there are still a bunch of Buffy episodes you should watch. We could start with the one where you fell asleep after only fifteen minutes. And maybe a few more before I take you home."

"Ok," the redhead agreed as the couple walked down the stairs hand in hand.

When they reached the kitchen, Nikki surprised Kerry with a container of peanut butter cookies that she made the previous night. Kerry enjoyed the smell of the cookies that the older girl said were just for her. After filling their stomachs and quenching their thirst, they sat down and were able to get through the episode Nikki had talked about. After watching that episode and the next disc, Kerry decided it was time she was taken home. They had talked about who should keep the sketch of the older girl. Nikki had gotten Kerry to take it by saying that she already knew what she looked like naked, so the redhead should have it. She warned her to make sure that no one else saw it though.

Kerry's birthday; Tuesday, June 14th; around noon, Nikki's kitchen

Kerry had talked about what she wanted to do on her birthday with both her family and Nikki. She would go over to Nikki's around noon and celebrate. Then that night, her family was going to take her out to any restaurant of her choice. She eventually chose one and prepared for whatever Nikki and her family had planned for her. Nikki had made lunch consisting of a handful of Kerry's favorite foods and a birthday cake for dessert. Kerry thoroughly enjoyed the meal but had no idea that Nikki had found out what her favorite cake was.

"I see that you liked everything." Nikki said as she smiled at the empty plate in front of Kerry.

"I really did. It was delicious. The only reason I didn't eat more of it was because I guessed that you made me a cake too or bought one. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. I made one. Now, close your eyes."

"Ok," Kerry consented after playfully rolling her eyes at the other girl.

Immediately after Kerry closed her eyes, Nikki headed over to where she had hid the cake. She smiled as she put the numbered candles on the cake, lit them, and slowly carried it over to the table. After reaching the table, she carefully set the cake down in front of Kerry.

"Ok, open them," the older girl requested. As soon as the redhead opened her eyes, she saw Nikki holding a video camera before the other girl began to sing to her, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Kerry, happy birthday to you."

"Thank you," Kerry replied at the sight of her favorite, angel food cake with caramel icing, sitting in front of her with the lit numbers on top of it.

"Make a wish," the older girl advised and smiled again as the birthday girl looked at the cake and then at her.

"Ok," the redhead agreed, thought about it for a second, and blew out the candles. _I wish that I don't lose anyone else for as long as possible._

"So what did you wish for?" Nikki pried as she set the camera down on the far end of the table. _I wonder if it was about me._

"If I told you then it won't come true," Kerry reminded her before sighing happily at everything Nikki had done for her so far today_._

"Oh, right. Stay here, so I can go get your present."

"You didn't have to get me anything. You've done enough."

"I know that, but I wanted to. So deal with it," Nikki finished with a smirk.

Kerry responded with a smile and a nod. She watched as Nikki disappeared from the kitchen and returned less than five minutes later with a rectangular shaped gift. It was nicely wrapped with bright red paper. It was obviously a portrait of some kind, and Kerry was pretty sure she knew what it was but tried to act like she didn't. Nikki cautiously set the present down beside her and pushed the cake back enough so it wasn't in the way. Kerry smiled while Nikki lay the present down in front of her and grabbed the video camera again.

"You probably already know what it is, but there you go. Be careful when you open it," Nikki insisted.

"Maybe I do," Kerry answered as she did as instructed.

After it was unwrapped, Kerry saw a print of their favorite painting, Van Gogh's "The Starry Night".

"Do y-you l-like it?"

"Yes, I do," Kerry exclaimed, "Now turn off the camera and put it down."

"Why?"

"Trust me," Kerry answered as she put the present down in the chair to her left.

"Ok," Nikki said between smiles before carefully placing the camera at the other end of the table and sitting down beside the birthday girl.

Nikki was pulled slowly into a kiss that didn't last long enough in the older girl's opinion. The girls then decided to eat some of the birthday cake Nikki had made for the redhead. Both girls ate until it was almost half gone.

"The icing wasn't too rich, was it?"

"No, it was just right."

"I guess you will have to take the rest home if we don't finish it before you leave."

"Alright, but we can leave a few slices for your mom and dad."

"Are you sure? I made it just for you."

"I know, but I want them to see how good of a job you did with it."

"Ok."

"So has this been a good birthday so far?"

"Definitely. The only way it could be better is if my dad was still alive."

Nikki waited to see if Kerry was going to cry again. She felt a little selfish when she hoped that she didn't. Paul had been a great dad, and if her friend/un-official girlfriend wanted to cry, she wouldn't stop her. She'd hold her if she did and wouldn't let go until Kerry told her to. Kerry looked up for a few seconds with a smile to indicate that she was doing ok and hoped that he could see that.

"Sorry about that," Kerry unnecessarily apologized to the older girl.

"No need to apologize. So what does the birthday girl want to do now? ANYTHING you want!"

"I want to sit down on the couch and watch one of my favorite and one of your favorite movies. Then maybe make out on your bed for a little bit."

"We can do that, but we could watch them in my room and save the hassle of making the trip from the couch to my bed."

"Oh, right."

When they got upstairs, they looked through Nikki's DVD collection and found both "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" and "Pretty Woman". They watched "Pretty Woman" last. After they were done watching them, they asked each other what some of their favorite parts of the movies.

"Well, my favorite lines were pretty much every line from the school secretary and where Cameron Frye said that his mom wasn't staying in Decatur. My favorite scene was when Cameron destroyed his dad's expensive car," Kerry announced happily.

"Why did you pick those?" Nikki asked with a curious smile.

"Those lines were funny and because Ferris was right about saying that someone with their priorities so far out of whack didn't deserve such a fine automobile."

"I agree with you on all of that, and 'Pretty Woman'?" Nikki said as she smiled at the girl she was sure she was in love with before the movies had even started that day.

"Well, I guess the jokes Julia Roberts made about pantyhose and the bench in the elevator were my favorite lines. As for the scenes, it was when she went back into that dress shop where those snobby women worked and let them know who she was before she left. And when they left the hotel for their night at the opera," Kerry revealed and added when Nikki's smile had gotten bigger, "Yours too?"

"Yeah, what gave it away?"

"The fact that your smile got bigger when I said that."

"Yeah."

The girls shared a smile as Kerry turned off the TV and DVD player and got up to find a station on the stereo to set the right mood just in case the movie wasn't enough. When she returned to the bed, Nikki was smiling nervously at her.

"So…Uh…What would you like to do this t-time?" Nikki challenged and successfully held back a blush. _Could I be any more of a geek right now? Well, it could have been worse. I could have blushed or stuttered more._

"How about you take off your shirt and lie down on your back." _She's so cute when she gets like that. _

"J-Just th-the sh-shirt?" _So much for it not getting any worse. At least she's not laughing at me._

"For now," Kerry described before taking off her own shirt and joining Nikki on the bed.

Kerry leaned over Nikki and kissed her softly on the lips. It seemed to take only a few seconds for Nikki to open her mouth. The redhead almost instantly slid her tongue into the other girl's mouth. After stopping and getting some air, she moved down to the neck. Then she kissed every inch of her chest not covered by the bra. Finally, she moved past the bra and did the same thing to her stomach.

She had only paused momentarily a few times when she heard the older girl moan lightly. Nikki then rolled Kerry onto her back and did the same thing back to the redhead. After Nikki had been kissing her stomach for a little while, Kerry stopped moaning and actually spoke to the girl leaning above her.

"Nikki."

"Yeah?"

"Can you…"

"Stop?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Can you help me take off my shorts?"

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked after smirking shortly.

"Yes. Then take yours off as well."

"Whatever makes you happy, Beautiful," Nikki agreed as she unbuttoned and unzipped the younger girl's shorts.

Nikki looked down at Kerry, who lifted her butt off the bed to make it a lot easier for the older girl to pull them off. Nikki slowly and gently ran her fingertips across the other girl's skin as she pulled off the shorts. Kerry gasped at the beginning touch despite the attempt to remain quiet. She viewed happily as Nikki moved back and removed her own shorts in half the time it took to get Kerry's off. Then Nikki decided to lie down on top of Kerry as she began to kiss her. About a half an hour later, they both missed the sound of a garage door opener. However, they didn't miss the sound of the couple closing the door between the garage and the kitchen and Diane notifying their daughter of their arrival home.

"Nikki, sweetie, we're home. What would you like for dinner?" Diane said before noticing that Nikki was probably upstairs with Kerry.

They had both remembered that Kerry's birthday was today and how hard their daughter had worked at making it as special as possible. Nikki had told them what she was going to make, and they hoped that there would be at a little cake left because it sounded delicious. They noticed the half eaten cake on the table before seeing two napkin covered plates on the island. They pulled them off to reveal two slices of the delicious cake before heading upstairs.


	23. Some Girls Have All The Luck

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 23. Some Girls Have All The Luck

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The girls almost get caught and plan to spend some time during a warm and sunny day around Nikki's backyard pool.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nikki's bedroom

Nikki had been kissing Kerry while running her fingers through the red hair when they heard the garage/kitchen door closing. She quickly broke the kiss and saw the look of fear on the redhead's face.

"Oh, crap, they're early," Nikki muttered as both glanced at the clock and saw it was almost five thirty.

"Nikki, we need to get dressed, or we'll be in DEEP trouble," Kerry gasped as she quickly sat up.

"You think so?" Nikki said with clear sarcasm as she frantically jumped off her bed and grabbed their clothes from off the floor.

Both began quickly getting dressed. The panic grew as they heard foot steps getting closer and remembered that they hadn't locked the door.

"Hurry up," Nikki insisted as she was already in her shorts and had just pulled her shirt past her head.

Kerry was only in her shorts and bra and struggling with the shorts.

"Damn it," Kerry growled softly.

"What's the problem?"

"The zipper's stuck."

"Then run into the bathroom. They'll think you're using it and won't know that you look like this right now. Now, go!" the older girl ordered as the sounds of feet reaching the last step were clearly heard.

Nikki watched as Kerry ran into the bathroom with her shirt in her hands and the shorts still open in the front. She had just buttoned and zipped up her shorts when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Can we come in, sweetie?" Diane asked softly.

"Sure, come in," Nikki said as she sat down on the bed and blushed a little at being called sweetie again.

She wondered if she'd ever quit blushing at hearing that word from her parents. She didn't mind it that much. It was just when Kerry was around at the same time that it bothered her. John and Diane entered the room, found their daughter alone, music playing on the stereo, and two movies sitting beside the TV on the stand against the wall.

"Where's the birthday girl?" John questioned with a small smile.

"She's in the bathroom. She'll be out in a minute. So what's up?"

"We just wanted to let you know that we were home and got Kerry something for her birthday," her mom stated before smiling as well.

"That's so sweet, but you didn't need to do that."

"She's right; you didn't need to," Kerry agreed as she stepped out of the bathroom, shuffled over to Nikki, and sat down beside her on the bed.

When she did this, she saw the picture Diane had taken of her while she was asleep, framed and sitting on Nikki's night stand. She looked down at her hands and blushed. This had gotten Nikki to stop blushing and all three were looking at Kerry. They had seen what she had been doing and thought that the blush on her face was so cute.

"I told you I was going to frame it and put it by my bed."

"I know. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to do something like this when I saw it again."

"Anyway," John interrupted to help a slightly embarrassed Kerry, "Like we said before, we got you something for your birthday. Here it is,"

Kerry opened the envelope handed to her and read the amusing card they had picked out. She laughed while grabbing the gift card inside it. She showed it to Nikki, who laughed as well.

"It's a gift card for the theater at the nearby mall. It's good for two movie tickets and some junk food at the snack counter. I know it's not much, but it's better than just a card," Diane stated before laughing a little.

"It's more than enough. Thank you. Oh, we left some cake for both of you in case you wanted some."

"We saw that. Thank you," Diane announced with a smile before continuing, "So what are the rest of your plans for today, Kerry?"

"Dinner out with the fam," Nikki answered for Kerry before giggling.

This slightly annoyed Kerry, but she smiled at the older girl anyway.

"Let me guess, you got that from the TV show you love so much," John said after smirking at the two girls.

"That's right," Nikki admitted, making both of her parents roll her eyes at her.

"I guess I should be going now. Nikki, can you…"

"You don't even need to ask," Nikki reminded her as both girls put on their shoes.

Then all four of them left the room.

"Thanks again," Kerry said to John and Diane as the couple headed to their bedroom.

"No problem," he declared before turning to his daughter, "We're going to get changed into something more comfortable and then decide what to make for dinner. Anything you're in the mood for?"

"Anything will be fine," Nikki assured as she and Kerry headed for to the kitchen.

Kerry grabbed the portrait while Nikki put the rest of the cake into a container. The redhead gazed with a smile on her face as the other girl placed the cake and the second batch of Kerry's favorite cookies in a bag. Then they left the house with Nikki closing the door behind her.

Later, outside Kerry's house

Nikki sighed as well after hearing the disappointed sigh coming from the redhead.

"Sorry about that…I mean about my parents coming home when they did."

"It's ok. We didn't realize it was so close to when they got home. If I had, I wouldn't have asked you to do that."

"If it hadn't been so late, would we have…you know…done more?"

"Yes, but not much more and nothing else would have come off if that's what you were wondering."

"I wasn't really thinking about the last part."

"Why not?" Kerry quizzed almost instantly. _Did I just sound disappointed or more like curious? I don't know. By the look on her face though, she thinks it's the first one._

"Because I didn't think you were ready for something like that. I don't think I'm ready for something like that. Is that ok with you?" _Did she just sound disappointed? No, it's just my mind playing tricks on me._

"Of course, we don't need to rush it. We've already done more in such a short time then I thought I would. And I don't regret any of it."

"Me either," Nikki agreed before smiling slightly. _No, don't cry right now, even if it's for a good reason._

"Well, thanks for everything: the food, the present, and last but not least, the company. _Is she getting ready to cry? Yeah, she is. Kiss her and say goodbye before she does. I don't think she wants you to see her do that right now. _I'll give you a call after I get back from dinner," Kerry said before giving her a quick kiss and getting out of the car.

"Have fun."

"I will."

Both girls had smiles on their faces as Kerry walked away and entered her house. Nikki continued to smile as she drove home.

A few minutes later, inside the Hennessy home

"What do you have there?" Jim questioned since everyone could only see the back of Kerry's present, which they could tell was a framed picture or poster in one hand while holding a bag in the other.

"It's what Nikki got me for my birthday."

"And in the other hand?" Cate added.

"Leftover birthday cake she made for me and some peanut butter cookies too. Some people remember things like that," her daughter responded a little sarcastically as she sat the bag on the coffee table, I thought the rest of you could try some of the cake when we get back from the restaurant."

"Well, let's see the present. It isn't anything that we wouldn't want to see, is it?" Bridget challenged this time.

Kerry smiled and slowly turned it around so they could all see it.

"So what made her choose that?" Bridget replied even though she and Kerry both knew that the blonde already knew why.

Kerry rolled her eyes at Bridget and answered, "Because she remembered it was my favorite painting. Her parents also got me something too."

"They did?" Cate stated with a look of surprise.

"Yeah, it's nothing big though. It was just a birthday card and a gift card good for two tickets to any movie and junk food at the snack counter."

"That was nice of them. You thanked them, right?"

"No, I just took it and left with Nikki, so she could bring me home," Kerry voiced with more sarcasm at the stupid question and continued when her mom frowned at her, "Of course, I thanked them. So when are we going out again?"

"In about half an hour," Cate reminded her.

"Ok, I'm just going to hang this up in the bedroom," her daughter announced before heading upstairs as Bridget followed her.

A few minutes later, the girls' bedroom

After choosing a spot for the portrait, Kerry turned around to see her sister smirking at her before the blonde made sure nobody was spying on them.

"What?" Kerry groaned although she already knew what the blonde already wanted.

"You know what."

"Fine," the redhead relented before going into detail about everything that happened.

"YOU DID THAT AGAIN?" Bridget almost shouted when her sister had gotten to the part about the girls' make out on the bed.

"Not so loud! Yes, we did that again, but nothing else."

"Why?"

"Because her parents came home not too long after we had done that."

"So did you get caught?"

"No, fortunately enough. I had never seen someone get dressed so fast."

"What about you?"

"If Nikki hadn't told me to go into the bathroom, we would have been so busted."

"And why is that?"

"Because my shirt was still off. The reason it was still off was because it the zipper on my shorts somehow got stuck. Her parents came into the room right after I had closed the bathroom door. I came out a few minutes later. They didn't have any clue that I…"

'That you and their daughter were making out on her bed while you two were just in your underwear."

"Yes, now don't say another word about it," Kerry demanded as she hung up the portrait and asked as she finished, "Does that look ok? I mean does it look even?"

"Yes, it does. That really is a nice present."

"I know," Kerry admitted as she was almost beaming at the gift she had gotten from Nikki, unaware that Bridget was smirking at the expression on her face.

Around a half an hour later, the family was at the restaurant and ordering their drinks and food. As they waited for the food, Cate had asked how the time at Nikki's went. Kerry repeated the same conversation that she had with Bridget, minus the trip up to Nikki's bedroom. She explained with a lie that they had watched the movies in the family room. When she had described it to them, she had almost made the mistake of gushing at how sweet Nikki was to her.

Bridget had known from previous talks when her sister was about to start getting that way and warned her by abruptly kicking the redhead's leg just hard enough to get Kerry to notice. Kerry silently thanked her with a look after instantly realizing why she had been kicked. The rest of the conversation went well. And like Kerry had told Nikki earlier, she wasn't embarrassed as their server brought out a cake and set it down in front of her on the table while the rest of the servers and the manager had sung "Happy Birthday" to her. They all watched as Kerry had made it seem like she had made a wish. But she hadn't, the wish she had made at Nikki's was enough for this year.

Friday, June 17th, around 10:00 AM, Nikki's house

Nikki had woken up a little later than usual because she had been having a sweet dream about Kerry. They were hanging out by her pool. They had some fun in the pool for a bit before they chose to lie out in the sun. She was slightly bummed when the redhead had revealed the burned easily even with suntan lotion. So she got something out of the storage/changing room by one end of the pool to provide some shade for her guest. However, it didn't mean she couldn't tempt the girl into another make out session by wearing an even smaller bikini than what she had worn during the time back in the bathroom.

It had worked, but ended too shortly for Nikki. Nikki had climbed into the reclining chair Kerry was lying on and lie on top of her. Kerry hadn't objected and started kissing her. She was suddenly awakened when Kerry had untied the back of Nikki's bikini top. Nikki had groaned when she realized that one little thing had woken her up from one of the best dreams she had about the redhead since they started dating. After she had tried getting back to that dream and failed, she decided to get out the frustration by working out. She was almost done with the workout when she had received a phone call from Kerry.

Meanwhile, Kerry and Bridget's bedroom

As Nikki was working out, the sisters were trying to decide on what to do. Bridget was surprised that the girls had gone two days without seeing each other in person. They had resorted to phone calls, text messages, or instant messages online.

"So what are you going to do today?" Bridget asked.

"I was probably going to hang out with Nikki."

"Will you need a ride over there, or will she come by and pick you up?"

"I don't know. I guess I should call her and ask. I'm not sure what we'll do."

"Well, didn't you say she had a pool?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe you could suggest that or get her to suggest it by asking her if she has any ideas."

"Ok."

"It must be nice to be unofficially involved with someone that has a pool," the blonde said before smirking a little, but a slight trace of jealousy about the pool could be seen.

"Well, I don't think she'd mind if you came along."

"Ok, but if either of you feels the urge to get horizontal together, I'm gone," Bridget told her before laughing.

"Bridget!"

"What? Do you think I would want to be there for that?"

"I thought you weren't bothered by me going out with Nikki?"

"I'm not. I just don't want to see you making out with her," her sister announced and continued when it looked like Kerry was getting upset, "Just like you wouldn't want to see me and Ryan making out."

"Ok," Kerry sighed happily as she saw her sister's comment wasn't meant in a homophobic way.

"Honestly, I am happy for you two. I guess I better change into my bikini just in case, or I could just take it with me and change at her house," Bridget declared before grabbing a bikini out of her dresser.

Bridget smiled as she listened to the phone call.

"Hi, Nikki,"

"Hi, Beautiful," Nikki greeted as she gasped, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer about coming over anytime during the week while your parents were gone as long as I had called first. I didn't interrupt something, did I?"

"Just one of my workouts."

"Maybe I should call you back later when you're finished working out."

"No, it's ok. I was almost finished anyway. So what would you like to do since it's a nice day outside?"

"I don't know actually. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I guess we could hang out by the pool until the clouds show up. I saw on the weather channel that it there was supposed to be a chance of rain around four."

"That sounds good, but…"

"But what?" Nikki interrupted.

"My swimsuit isn't clean."

"Well, you could borrow one of mine. The one you wore awhile back is in with the dirty laundry, so you could borrow the one I was wearing that day. That one's clean."

"But what would you wear?"

"I bought a third one on the few days we were apart."

"Sorry about that, I just thought…"

"It's ok, Kerry, I get it. We don't need to spend every day together."

"So…Uh…What does it look like? The bikini I mean."

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Alright."

"So how soon will you be over here?"

"How about twenty minutes?"

"Could you make it thirty? I need to get cleaned up and make sure there's nothing needed to be cleaned up around the pool."

"O-Ok, see you soon."

"Yeah, later."

After the call, the sisters were talking about what could happen over at Nikki's. As the girls were talking, Nikki had run upstairs to take a quick shower and put on the new bikini she had talked about on the phone.


	24. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Part 1

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 24. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Part 1

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The girls hang out around Nikki's pool, and Nikki confesses something to Bridget.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: In this chapter, there is a slightly intense moment between Bridget and Nikki. It might not be the last time it happens too.

* * *

Around thirty minutes later, Nikki's house

Nikki was checking herself out in the bedroom mirror as she heard a car pull up. She walked over to her bedroom window and recognized the Hennessy family car parked along the curb. The sight of the redhead brought a smile to her face. But seeing Bridget walking beside her with a small bag in her hand confused her for a few seconds. Then she realized she was probably going to be spending time with both of them.

The thought of what Kerry would look like in her borrowed bikini and the blonde in hers brought another smile to her face. She promised to keep most of her attention on the redhead but wouldn't blame herself for checking out the blonde as well. She put on some shorts and a shirt, so she could surprise them when they got out to the pool. She was making her way down the steps when the doorbell rang. She took a quick breath before opening the door.

"Hi, Kerry. Hi, Bridget."

"Hi, Nikki. I hope you don't mind if Bridget joins us by the pool," Kerry asked as her sister just smirked at the other girl.

"Sure, it's fine. Well, come in," Nikki suggested as she stepped aside and let the girls enter before closing the door, "Since Bridget hasn't been here before, inside anyway, I thought maybe I would give her a short tour while you change. The bikini you're going to borrow is on the bed. Or you could wait, and we could all go up at the same time."

"I'll go up now. I'll be changed by the time you're finished," the redhead revealed before heading toward the stairs.

"Are you sure?" Nikki questioned her.

"I'm sure."

Both girls watched as Kerry disappeared upstairs before Nikki gave her other guest a tour. She showed the blonde the family room, the game/exercise room, and her parents' office before leading her into the kitchen. As soon as they entered, Bridget began smirking.

"What?" Nikki inquired after seeing that the blonde was staring at her.

"Are you disappointed that I came along?"

"I'm slightly surprised but not disappointed," Nikki announced as she began showing her around the room and pointed to the pool through the sliding glass door.

After leaving the kitchen, Nikki led the blonde upstairs. She showed her the rest of the second floor. When she was finished, she knocked on her bedroom door.

"Can we come in, Kerry?" Nikki quizzed politely.

"Sure, but can I see you alone for a minute first?"

"O-Ok," the older girl consented in confusion as Bridget smirked again.

Nikki entered the room and quickly closed the door behind her. She wasn't sure what to expect, possibly a brief kiss before going down to the pool. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of the redhead checking herself out in the mirror. She smiled as she got a good look at the girl.

"What's the problem?"

"I…I don't know if I feel comfortable wearing this."

"Is it because it's more revealing than the other one you borrowed before?"

"Exactly," the younger girl answered as she got another glimpse at how she looked from behind in the mirror, "I've never worn a bikini this revealing. Do I look ok?"

"It's not that more revealing than the first one you borrowed. Besides, you look beautiful in it…Not that you're not beautiful in whatever you wear…I mean…"

"I get it, Nikki," Kerry confirmed after smiling at the other girl, "But what if someone tries to spy on us?"

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Why?"

"Because the fence you saw when you pulled up is at least six foot tall and goes around the ENTIRE back yard. The only neighbors that can see into the back yard from their second story windows are at work and don't get home until around 6:00 PM, Monday through Friday. So, hypothetically, if I wanted to lie out topless or completely naked, I could."

"Have you done that before?"

"Yes, a few times."

"Wh-when was the l-last t-time?"

"Yesterday."

"R-Really," Kerry replied before slightly gulping as she almost pictured Nikki like that.

"Yes, so you don't have to worry," Nikki repeated as she leaned in to kiss Kerry before suddenly breaking away, "Where's the picture that I keep on the nightstand?"

"I…I put it in the drawer in case you brought Bridget in here."

"Ok, I understand," Nikki announced before walking over and inviting the blonde into her room.

"Not one word," Kerry insisted when her sister was about to say something about the bikini her sister was wearing.

"Don't worry, It's not as revealing as you're thinking it is," her sister stated pretty casually.

"So, Bridget, Kerry was telling me about how you got a little jealous when she told you I had a walk in closet."

"And?"

"I just thought I'd let you see it before I show you the bathroom."

Bridget smiled as she checked out all the closet space she would totally take advantage of if she had one this big. Nikki shared a smile with her before showing her the bathroom. Bridget smiled when she saw that as well.

"They're both really nice."

"Ok, well, your sister and I will wait in the hall while you change in here," Nikki suggested as she grabbed the digital camera on her desk.

When Bridget nodded along, Nikki grabbed Kerry's hand and led her into the hall. As soon as the door was closed, she pulled the redhead in for a quick kiss. While they waited for the blonde, Nikki reminded Kerry again that she was beautiful and lowered her hands to Kerry's butt and touched the exposed skin gently.

"N-Nikki, not now. Not while Bridget is here," Kerry whispered.

"Ok, sorry, I couldn't resist it," the other girl whispered back as she pulled her hands away.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not. Everything is cool."

Bridget came out of the room about a few minutes later, and Nikki had to admit the girl looked really good. Her heart belonged to the redhead though. When they came down the stairs and cut through the kitchen, Nikki asked them if they wanted something to drink. They both said no before Nikki opened the sliding door and led them down the few steps to the patio and pool.

They smiled as Nikki took some pictures of both of them before sitting the camera and her cell phone down on the nearby table. When Nikki took off the shirt and shorts she had on, Bridget saw the reaction on Kerry's face and almost laughed. Her sister was gawking at Nikki in a bikini that was more revealing than the ones she and Bridget were wearing. After Nikki briefly turned her back to the girls, she heard Kerry gulp. The blonde smiled at Kerry as both of them put their cell phones on the table too. She had to admit that Nikki definitely had the body for the bikini, especially the bottom half.

"N-Nikki, is-isn't th-that b-bikini a little too revealing?" Kerry wondered as she tried not to stare at Nikki.

"I could still wear it on a beach. If it was any more revealing my mom and dad would make me take it back."

"So they've seen it?" Bridget asked as she began to smile.

"Yeah, they let me wear whatever I want, as long as I get their approval first. I think my dad was hoping I would take it back. But since he didn't order me to take it back, I decided to keep it."

Nikki smiled and Kerry glared as Bridget quickly grabbed Kerry's phone and quickly snapped a few shots with the camera feature.

"Bridget!"

"It's ok, Kerry. I don't mind that she did that."

Nikki's response to what Bridget did made Kerry's anger vanish.

"What's that?" Bridget muttered as she pointed to the storage/changing area.

"It's a combination storage/changing area. There are some towels and suntan lotion with various levels of protection. Wait here, I'll grab some for all three of us," their host explained before walking over there.

"What about inflatable chairs in case somebody wanted to float around in the pool?" Kerry asserted this time.

"We have some of those too."

"Cool," Bridget said before laughing lightly.

"Should I get them out?"

"No, I was just curious," the redhead replied.

Nikki focused on the blonde for her answer and got a negative nod.

"Alright. If you change your minds, just let me know," Nikki responded as she opened the door and turned around to grab the towels and lotion.

"Ok," the blonde exclaimed and almost laughed again because this gave her sister another view at Nikki's butt. She whispered into her sister's ear when she saw the stare, "Like what you see?"

"Shut up!" Kerry whispered to her sister.

"Here we go," Nikki declared as she handed each of them a towel and sat the basket with lotions in it on the table, "They're all waterproof."

The three of them had fun in the pool. As the sisters climbed out, Nikki took a few more pictures of them. Bridget smiled while Kerry seemed a little self conscious about it. That, too, vanished with more reassurance from Nikki that the redhead was beautiful. Nikki felt herself getting thirsty and offered the other two a drink again. This time they both said yes.

"Do either of you want something to drink?"

"Yes," the sisters answered at the same time, making Nikki smile.

"Is water ok, or would you prefer soda?"

"Water is fine," Kerry decided as she smiled at Nikki while her sister just smirked in agreement.

"Would you like to help me, Kerry?"

"I think you can handle…," Kerry began to say but was elbowed slightly by her amused sister, "O-Ok."

Kerry knew why Nikki asked for help and Bridget elbowed her but wasn't sure if she felt comfortable kissing Nikki in front of her sister. At least the kissing she thought Nikki had in mind.

"I know why you wanted my help," Kerry mumbled after closing the door behind her.

"And that would be?"

"So that you could kiss me."

"Well, yeah, don't you want to?"

"Kind of, but what about Bridget?"

"I wasn't planning on kissing Bridget, I want to kiss you. Not that I would turn down a kiss from her if she wanted to," Nikki teased and laughed at it before Kerry could respond.

"That's not funny and not what I meant."

"I know, but come on, it was a little funny. You gave me the opportunity to make a joke after saying something like that."

"Maybe, but you didn't have to say anything. So how do you plan on not letting Bridget watch us?"

"By doing this," Nikki described before opening the fridge door and pulling both of them closer to the open fridge, so that the door was hiding them from the knees up.

That was just in case Bridget felt the urge to spy on them from the other side of the sliding door. Kerry gasped as her back was nearly pressed up against the inside of the door.

"N-Nikki, it's a little cold like this."

"Is this better?" Nikki asked after quickly turning her around, so now her back was against the door instead of Kerry's.

"Much better."

The second kiss lasted for about twenty seconds before they broke away, grabbed the bottles, and closed the fridge door.

"Did you two get a long enough kiss before grabbing the water?" Bridget questioned before smiling.

"What makes you think we were kissing?" her sister wanted to know.

"By the goose bumps on your backs."

"What is it?" Nikki murmured as she noticed the way that Bridget was eyeing them.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde prodded.

"Why are you staring at me and Kerry?"

"I was just wondering what's so great about kissing a girl."

"You've never practiced with a girl?"

"No."

"Girls' lips are softer and no need to worry about facial hair. I could show you how it feels to kiss a girl," Nikki remarked with a smile.

"I guess one wouldn't hurt." Bridget determined after smiling at the girl standing in front of her.

"Cool. Is that ok with you?" Nikki directed to the redhead watching them.

"Sure, it's just a kiss, right? And it's not like we're an official couple."

"Right," her friend affirmed while turning around to face the blonde.

The sisters stared as Nikki placed her right hand on Bridget's left hip while the other hand grabbed the back of the blonde's head and pulled her into the kiss. Bridget wasn't sure what to do with her hands, so she ended up placing hers on the other girl's hips as well. Kerry remained quiet as she watched them kiss. It seemed like it was only a few seconds before both girls willingly parted their lips. She was expecting them to break the kiss very soon but was surprised when Nikki managed to slip her tongue into Bridget's mouth. She could feel jealousy growing inside her. As if seeing that wasn't enough, she noticed Nikki's right hand move to the blonde's butt. Immediately after feeling a hand on her butt, Bridget broke the kiss and took a few steps back.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Bridget. I just meant to kiss you. But it's like my hand had a mind of its own. Not that I can blame it, you do have a nice butt. Y-You both d-do actually. It must be in your genes. Well, you're not wearing jeans right now, but you know what I m-mean," Nikki babbled before blushing.

The blush only got brighter when Bridget chuckled at her explanation.

"It's ok. Just don't let it happen again. I get what you were saying earlier. But I still prefer guys."

"Ok," Nikki complied as she turned to gaze at Kerry, who didn't appear very happy. _Kerry looks jealous. I'll make it up to her_.

Almost half an hour later

"What?" Nikki began when she saw the redhead glancing worriedly at her.

"Aren't you worried about skin cancer?" Kerry challenged from her spot beside Nikki.

"I've got a high enough level of protection on," the older girl reminded her before rolling over onto her stomach and untied the knots behind her neck and back. Bridget saw this and followed her lead.

"Well, what are you going to do about tan lines?"

"I don't have any right now," Nikki confessed before winking at the younger girl.

"None?" both sisters gasped.

"Nope, see," Nikki confirmed as she pulled down one of the sides of the bottom enough for them to see no tan lines on her hip before she pulled it back up and smiled.

They were reaching another half hour when Bridget's phone started ringing. She quickly put her top back on, walked to the table, and answered the phone. They watched as the blonde would stare at them while talking to whoever was on the other end. After hanging up the phone, Bridget discussed the situation.

"One of my friends is having a mini emergency, so I have to go. I told her I needed to run home for a few minutes first, and then I'd meet her at her house. I'm feeling kind of gross right now from the heat that made me sweat a little."

"Well, actually it's the not the heat, it's the humidity," Nikki informed her before smirking at the beautiful blonde standing in front of her and Kerry.

"Whatever," the blonde replied to the interruption, "I'm going to have to stop by our house and shower before I can go over there. It's a little out of the way, so I better go now. Thanks again for letting me hang out here."

"Hold on, Bridget."

"Yeah?"

"Whose house is closer to your friend's house?"

"Yours, why?"

"If you want to, you can take a quick one here. That way you won't have to go home. You can leave your bikini here, and Kerry can take it when I bring her home," Nikki proposed before turning to focus on Kerry, "That's if it's ok with you?"

"Why are you asking me, it's your house?" the younger girl inquired as she stared at Nikki.

"I'm not sure, never mind. So is that a yes?" Nikki said as she turned back to glanced at the blonde.

"Yes," Bridget answered before doing the same to Nikki, "Come with me for a minute."

"Why?"

"So you can show me where everything is at. Besides, I want to talk to you about something."

"Ok," Nikki agreed before turning to Kerry, "I'll be back in a few."

A few minutes later, Nikki's bedroom

Nikki was a little relieved that Bridget hadn't noticed or said anything about the few seconds she had looked at the other girl's butt while they came upstairs.

"What?" Nikki asked after showing Bridget where everything was and seeing the girl smiling at her.

"Are you still falling for her?" Bridget wondered.

"No."

"No? So then you ARE just trying to get my sister into your bed before you have to go to New York. I know some times in the past it appeared that she and I didn't get along. But she IS my sister, and I love her. If you hurt her, I'll make sure you regret it."

"No, I'm not just trying to get her into bed with me. If ANYONE is going to be hurt by this, it's going to be ME!"

"Why?"

"I'm not still falling for her. I've FALLEN for her," Nikki revealed as fear crept onto her beautiful face.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No."

"Again with the no's. Why aren't you going to tell her?"

"Because I shouldn't have fallen for her or at least not this fast. She'll never love me like I love her."

"How do you know?"

"I can see it in her beautiful eyes. She might really like me, but it will NEVER turn into love. I'll just have to learn to love her in secrecy."

"Why do you love her? I know she can be loved. I just want to know why you do."

"I love her because we have so much in common. We have the same taste in art, books, and movies. I love how smart she is and passionate about things. I love how she uses sarcasm to try and hide the negative feelings she has about herself. I love how she lets me comfort her when she's upset and how I can make her laugh when she needs to. I love that she trusts me and values my opinion. And I love how she doesn't make fun of me when I do geeky things like leave lame messages in her voicemail, stutter, or babble. I love that she smiles more since I asked her to. And she's got a great body. Basically, she's beautiful inside and out."

"Wow!" Bridget whispered before speaking at her normal volume, "I know the main reason she smiles more isn't because you asked her to. It's because of how you make her feel."

"And how's that?"

"Like as long as you two are together, she can do no wrong," Bridget told her.

"You can't tell her what I just said. It would break my heart if she found out and began avoiding me. I don't think I'll ever stop loving her either," Nikki divulged after smiling at what the blonde had said.

"And that's why you can't keep your eyes, hands, and mouth off of her?"

"Yeah. I don't want to even think that there may come a time where I can't…"

"Ok, stop before you say too much."

"Alright," Nikki agreed.

"Although, that didn't stop you from doing what you did to me by the pool and the few seconds you might have looked at my butt when we were walking up here, did it?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't look at your butt."

"Oh really?" Bridget declared in an unbelieving tone and ended with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

"Ok, I did. Can we drop it now, the topic I mean?"

"Consider it dropped."

"Good. Just leave the bikini on the edge of the tub," Nikki instructed as she saw the blonde checking her out and knew what it meant, "She told you, didn't she? As long as it was just you, I don't mind."

"Told me what?"

"That she saw me naked."

"Well, yeah."

"Which time?"

"You mean there was more than ONE time?" Bridget gasped.

"Yes. Which time are you referring to?"

"The time before the third date. When else did she see you naked, and should I even ask what she saw?"

"The second time was a few days after the anniversary date. I got completely naked for a sketch that she did," Nikki confided and added when Bridget's eyes began to bug out, "She didn't see everything. Only what she saw the first time and part of a side view of my left breast. I took off my clothes with my back to her, climbed onto the bed, and lay down. Then I slowly turned around, so that she was getting a view of my left side while I was lying naked on my stomach. I covered up part of the view so she didn't see any nipple. I smiled as she tried to concentrate on sketching me. When she was finished, I made her close her eyes, so I could get dressed without having to have my back to her again."

"Who has the sketch?"

"She does."

"Could I…"

"See it? I guess, but nobody else though. If she asks, tell her I said it was ok for you to see it. Let us know when you're finished."

"So I don't catch you making out again?"

"Exactly."


	25. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Part 2

You'll Never Know Until You Try it

Chapter 25. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Part 2

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The girls try to spend as much time together as they can before Nikki heads off to New York.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: I hope with all of the weekly updates that everyone makes sure not to accidentally skip over any of the previous chapters. I normally thank the reviewers with a personal reply. This thanks goes out to: Jorja, XkateX, meh31, and pusterio; who I couldn't thank without posting it here

* * *

Bridget had reappeared by the pool after she had sent a quick text to Nikki to let her know she was coming back down. When she got there, she saw that Kerry had placed an umbrella beside her chair, so she could have some shade while Nikki could get more sun. Kerry was currently sitting up and watching Nikki. The older girl had apparently dived into the pool as the blonde had entered the kitchen.

When Bridget saw Nikki, the older girl was slowly and possibly seductively climbing up the ladder. She looked at her sister and noticed from the combination stare/smile that the pool scene from "Fast Times At Ridgemont High" was possibly playing in her sister's head with Nikki obviously replacing Phoebe Cates. Nikki was looking mostly at Kerry, but took a second to wink at Bridget. Kerry seemed too lost in the idea of Nikki replacing Phoebe to notice that the girl had winked at her sister.

"Well, you two have fun. But not TOO much fun," Bridget teased.

"Bye," Kerry said without even looking at her sister, making her sister smile.

"Bye, Bridget," Nikki muttered before the blonde left.

Around 1:00 PM, Nikki's patio

Not too long after Bridget left, Nikki decided that she wanted to kiss Kerry again. She wanted it to last longer though. She got off the towel covered chair she was lying on. She stared at the redhead before climbing onto the chair she was resting and possibly asleep on, which was just a little bit bigger than hers.

"What are you doing?" Kerry replied as the other girl carefully pulled her sunglasses off.

"Just making sure you're still awake," Nikki answered as she placed each hand by Kerry's shoulders and began leaning over her, "What's the matter?"

"You told me you weren't planning on kissing my sister, but you did. Not only that, you stuck your tongue down her throat and put your hand on her ass. You were a step away from going all 'Wild Things' with or on her."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you remember that scene in the movie 'Wild Things' with Neve Campbell and Denise Richards."

"Which one would I be, Denise or Neve?" Nikki asked as she instantly thought about that very famous scene.

"Does it matter?"

"No, just curious that's all."

"Stop thinking about Bridget like that!" the redhead almost snarled as she sensed the other girl was now thinking about it.

"You can't say something like that without me thinking about it. And for your information, I pictured both of you like that," Nikki responded while showing signs of both hurt and anger, "As for what we did, she didn't exactly stop me until I did the last part, did she? I already explained that both of you have great butts. Can you honestly tell me that if you were me and had the same opportunity, you wouldn't do it? You don't need to be jealous. You're still the one I want go on dates with until I have to leave for New York."

"I'm not jealous and no, I wouldn't if I had been you," Kerry denied as the older girl gave her an unbelieving glance, "Ok, maybe I was a little jealous of her, but I wouldn't have put my hand on her butt in front of you."'

"So then if you were me, you would have at least waited until the two of you had gone upstairs?"

"M-Maybe."

"I'll make it up to you," Nikki stated before leaning in even more.

"How?"

"By doing this."

"Wha…," Kerry tried to say but was stopped when soft lips came into contact with hers.

As the intensity of the kiss increased, Kerry felt Nikki lower herself onto the girl below her. Both girls let out slight moans when the kiss got even more heated and their tongues entered the other's mouths. Nikki's got louder as Kerry caressed her back. Kerry temporarily broke the kiss and gasped when Nikki had reached behind herself and untied the knot around the middle of her back.

"Nikki, I don't want us to…"

"Take off our tops while outside like this?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. I don't want to either. That's why I was only untying the one behind my back. I wasn't going to touch the one at the back of my neck. I just wanted for you to have nothing in your way while you caress my back."

"Ok," Kerry sighed in relief.

"You're just so cute when you get like that."

Kerry just reacted to that by kissing her and caressing her back again. After stopping long enough to get some air, Nikki moved her lips over to the left side of Kerry's neck. When she heard a third moan, Nikki began nibbling on the soft skin. She left her mark on the other girl's skin before reaching behind her back and retying the knot, confusing the redhead. The confusion ended when Nikki managed to turn them both around without getting out of the chair.

Kerry glimpsed down at the smile on Nikki's face and smiled before she lowered herself onto the other girl, like Nikki had done to her. However, when Nikki played with the knot on the back of her bikini, she nodded "No.". Kerry could see Nikki was a little disappointed but understanding. The disappointment ended as Nikki lowered her hands and saw she wasn't being stopped. She gently caressed Kerry's butt before giving it a soft squeeze and pulling the girl as close as possible. Kerry broke the hold just long enough to switch from Nikki's lips to the right side of Nikki's neck. Nikki began to moan at the feeling.

"K-Kerry, st-stop," Nikki requested after opening her eyes and looking at the sky.

"Why, you started this whole thing?" Kerry said after stopping.

"Take a look at the sky," Nikki insisted before sighing sadly.

"Oh," Kerry sighed sadly as well after lying beside Nikki and seeing the slightly dark clouds rolling in earlier than predicted.

"Yeah, let's take this into my room," Nikki suggested as she got up and grabbed the camera and cell phone on the table.

"Ok," Kerry agreed as she grabbed the towel off her chair and her cell phone from the same table.

Nikki had only taken a step away from the table when she remembered the towel that was still on her chair. She grabbed it and wrapped it around her neck. She led Kerry back into the house, knowing what Kerry was probably looking at. As soon as they were in the kitchen, Nikki closed and locked the door. Then she took Kerry's hand in hers. Kerry smiled and traveled with Nikki throughout the house and up to the bedroom.

"Close the door," Nikki told her guest as she took both towels and tossed them into the hamper by her dresser.

Kerry did as she was told when Nikki smiled at her. Both girls reached the bed at the same time and sat down. Nikki began the kissing again and started to push Kerry onto her back when the she was gently pushed away.

"I thought you wanted to continue this too?"

"I do….It's just…"

"It's just what?" Nikki challenged and smiled as Kerry nodded toward the bathroom, "You're feeling like Bridget was earlier, and you want to take a shower, too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, you go first."

"First?"

"Yeah, first, as in I will take one after you're finished," Nikki explained before laughing.

"I thought one of us was going to use yours while the other used the guest bathroom."

"No, I don't feel like having to clean up two messes instead of one. So take these with you," Nikki said as she handed Kerry the clothes that were on the end of the bed, "And leave the bikini on the edge of the tub, near Bridget's. I'll wait here until you're done. Then you can wait in here while I take mine. Don't worry. I'll close the door this time when I take it."

"Alright," Kerry agreed after smiling at how Nikki knew instantly what she was thinking.

Thirty five minutes later, Nikki's bedroom

Nikki entered after her turn in the bathroom and saw a slightly shocked expression on Kerry's face.

"What?" Nikki questioned nervously as she stood there in her underwear.

"Couldn't you have waited until I was home before you did that?"

"B-Before I d-did wh-what?" Nikki stuttered as she knew she had been busted but was going to deny it as long as she could.

"I knew what you were doing in there, and it wasn't just showering."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Kerry argued before rolling her eyes at her friend

"No, I don't."

"I heard you moaning for almost five minutes."

"You were timing me…I mean…Ok, fine, I did it. I thought I could hold the moans in though."

"Well, they may have been soft, but I still heard them. The sound of rain didn't block them out."

"I d-didn't m-mean to be so l-loud."

"Why did you…Never mind, I…"

"Because I couldn't help myself after seeing those bikinis lying there and knowing that for a very short time, two hot girls had used my shower."

"I don't ever want to hear you talk about my sister being naked," the redhead insisted as she rolled her eyes at the other girl.

"I'm sorry."

"Good, now come over here and make it up to me."

After sitting beside Kerry again, Nikki felt soft lips on hers and didn't resist it when Kerry pushed her onto her back. Even though she was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of soft lips on hers, she broke the kiss.

"Wait…Does that mean you didn't mind that I was picturing you naked?"

"No, I didn't mind," Kerry confirmed before adding, "I guess you were hoping we could go without some of these clothes for a little while, right? I mean that's why you're only in underwear."

"Yeah, but if you don't want to, I will put on some more clothes."

"No, I can take some of this off. But our hands stay over the clothes. I'm still not ready to go that far."

"Alright. So how much should we…," Nikki began to inquire until she was stopped by a few soft fingers on her lips.

"Don't talk. Just let me decide, ok?" Kerry ordered as she removed her shirt and shorts.

"But I want to try something, and I don't know if you'd even think about doing that," the older girl explained as she carefully pulled away the fingers that were on her lips.

"Ok, fine, but if I don't…"

"If you don't like it, I'll stop."

Kerry smiled and sighed softly as Nikki placed one hand on her stomach for a few seconds before she began moving it down the redhead's body. She gasped lightly when fingertips gently trailed over her underwear. The gasps got a little louder when she felt the palm of Nikki's hand land on her underwear. The younger girl wanted to say something but remained silent as she looked up at Nikki, who was smirking down at her. Suddenly, she felt Nikki press her hand against her in a cupping motion. Kerry began to moan as Nikki applied more pressure. Nikki quieted her temporarily as she started kissing her at the same time.

The redhead wasn't surprised when the other girl moved to her neck, making her moan again. They only got louder when Nikki began to nibble on the soft skin. Kerry felt herself getting worked up and pulled the girl closer. The girl above her didn't object and even began to moan slightly at legs wrapping around her own. However, the older girl stopped what she was doing and pulled back a little when she felt hands reaching for the back of her bra.

"I thought you said that no more clothes were going to come off?" Nikki assumed as she peeked at Kerry with an arched eyebrow.

"I changed my mind," Kerry decided as she got a grip on the bra she saw before her and added when Nikki gaped at her with a mix of shock and slight excitement, "but only about this."

The redhead tugged lightly on Nikki's bra as she finished that statement.

"If mine comes off, so does yours. By the way, it's in the front this time," the older girl revealed as she failed at hiding the slight disappointment.

"Good to know," Kerry asserted as she moved her hands to the front, unhooked the bra, and pushed it off of Nikki.

Nikki was silent as she easily took off Kerry's bra.

"Nikki," Kerry said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Please don't get upset."

"I'm not upset. It's just when you said you had changed your mind, I got my hopes up too high."

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't ever want to do it with you, just not tonight." _Did I just admit that I might be willing to do that with her some day? Yeah, I did._

"I understand. It is a BIG step and shouldn't be rushed into." _Did she really just say that? Yeah, I think she did._

"Exactly," Kerry agreed immediately while Nikki held back a smile at what she had herd from the other girl.

After tossing the bras to the floor, Nikki adjusted their positions by spreading Kerry's legs a little bit further apart and lying back down on her. Those same legs began to wrap around Nikki's hips. The redhead began to moan even louder when the other's girl's mouth moved to her chest while hands caressed and squeezed her butt. When she was finished, she rolled over onto her back. Both girls took a few seconds to catch their breath before Kerry did the same thing to Nikki. As Kerry finished, the sound of rumbling stomachs could be heard.

"We should probably grab something to eat," Kerry guessed as she got off the bed and put her bra back on.

"I guess so," Nikki admitted as she got off the bed as well.

"You should put on more than that," Kerry recommended to Nikki, who was now standing there only in underwear, as she was putting on her shorts.

"Give me a good reason why I should when we are alone. We have at least two and a half hours before we need to be completely dressed."

"Because there's no way either of us would be able to concentrate if we're only in underwear."

"Ok."

After both were in shirts and shorts, they grabbed a bite to eat. When they returned to the bedroom, Nikki promptly pulled off both of their shirts and shorts without any complaint from Kerry. They kept track of the time as their make out session continued. Nikki's parents came home just as the girls were leaving. Kerry said the regular hi's and bye's before she was taken home by Nikki.

Late August 2005, the last night before Nikki left for New York, Nikki's house

The time both girls dreaded the most was now here. Since the day spent beside the pool around mid June, they spent as much time together as they could. Bridget had occasionally teased them about how they weren't sick of each other yet. John and Diane had no problem with how much time the girls spent together. The redhead made their daughter happy. They weren't sure how much the girl knew this though. Cate, on the other hand, felt a little differently. She had given her daughter her support but expressed the opinion that they spent too much time together. Kerry was touched that her mom cared, but it didn't lessen the time spent with the older girl.

"Kerry, I'm happy that you said yes when I asked if you could spend the entire night with me," Nikki said after she had locked the front door and set the alarm.

"I'm happy you're happy. Do you mind if I take my bag up to your room before we do anything else?"

"Ok, but take off your shoes first."

Nikki watched with a smile as her guest leaned over to untie her shoes; giving her a good look at the other girl's butt. While Kerry walked up the stairs, Nikki went into the kitchen and filled up their plates with food. When Kerry returned, she saw Nikki waiting happily for her in the dimly lit room with a few candles on the table as well. The first two meals Nikki had made for the both of them had consisted of Kerry's favorite foods. But since this was their last night together for who knew how long, Kerry insisted it be Nikki's favorite foods.

"The food smells delicious and the… "

"The mood setting candlelight isn't too much, is it?" Nikki asked nervously from her seat.

"No, I like it," Kerry divulged before letting out a small smirk, "Are you expecting to get lucky tonight?"

"No!" Nikki accidentally yelped, "I j-just thought it would be a nice touch, that's all." _Expecting…no. Hoping…definitely._

"Calm down, I was only joking," the redhead voiced as she strolled over to her friend, who was now blushing, "It is a nice touch though." _She's beautiful when she's embarrassed like that._

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kerry announced as she leaned in to kiss Nikki before walking over to her seat across from the other girl.

"I'm going to miss you when I leave tomorrow."

"Me too. We've had so much fun together. Who am I going to watch the remaining Buffy episodes with now?"

"You will have to watch them by yourself, I guess. But I expect you to e-mail me frequently and give me your opinion on them," Nikki determined before they shared a laugh, "Or anything else you want to talk about."

"Anything? By that you mean if either of us goes on dates with other people after school starts up again, we can talk about it?"

"Yes, as long as we don't have to get too specific if one or both of us don't want to," Nikki answered as she felt a sharp pain in her heart but was able to hide it.

"That's good. I like the idea that we can tell each other everything or almost everything."

"Me too." _As long as the words aren't, "I love you."_

"Let's change the topic, so we don't spoil the good moods we're in right now."

"Definitely," Nikki agreed with another smile as they started to eat and talk about whatever they felt like talking about.

After finishing the meal, they headed up to Nikki's bedroom and attempted to watch a few more episodes of "Buffy". They were able to make it to the end of season four before Nikki suggested they do something else. They ended up dancing along with the music coming from Nikki's computer. As they started slow dancing, Kerry gazed at her.

"What is it?" Nikki asked her guest.

"Why did your parents agree to leave us alone all night?"

"We have been alone this long before."

"Yeah, but that was when they knew I wasn't spending the night, like I am tonight."

"Did you forget when I said they went out of the country for a whole week?"

"I guess so. Uh…When did they leave?"

"They left this morning."

"Where did they go and why?" Kerry pried as she became embarrassed that she had forgotten this vital information.

Nikki smiled and decided to have some pity on the girl she loved.

"They went to the Caribbean to celebrate their 20th anniversary. I thought about saying how we could have done something daring since we are alone, like walk around only in underwear. Then I realized that would be too much."

"That last part was a joke…right?"

"Yes, it was a joke," Nikki assured Kerry before kissing her softly and holding her as close as possible.


	26. A First Time For Everything

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 26. A First Time For Everything

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Nikki and Kerry's first time

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: Forgive me for a few things I'm going to have Nikki ask Kerry in this chapter. I would also like for any college students who might be reading this to tell me what the dorms are like these days. I mean what they look like and if they still have to share showers with others on their floor.

* * *

After a few more songs, they moved over to the bed and began another make out session. Kerry got a little worried when the other girl broke the kiss and stared at her nervously while biting her lower lip. When Nikki remained quiet, the redhead spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

"We've had a lot of good times together, right?"

"No, I normally spend the night making out with somebody I don't have a good time with," Kerry said a little sarcastically as she tried again to get her friend to relax and possibly laugh.

"Yeah, that was kind of a stupid question. Sorry," Nikki muttered before laughing.

"So what's the problem now?"

"I kind of…wanted to ask you something…I wasn't sure how to say it without upsetting you, embarrassing myself, or both. And I guess I've just embarrassed myself with all of this babbling, so I should just ask and get it over with."

"What is it?" _Is this going to be what I think it is? Is she going to ask if I love her or will have sex with her? What will I tell her if she asks?_

"K-Kerry…" _Oh no, I can't do this. What if this makes her want to leave and never see me again? It's kind of late to be worrying about that now._

"Yes."

"W-Would y-you h-have s-sex w-with m-me…I mean would you make love to me?"

"I…" _Oh god. What am I going to say? Well, you better say something. Look at her. She looks terrified that she's upset you. Would it be so bad if we did that? SAY SOMETHING RIGHT NOW, YOU IDIOT! She's only getting more terrified by your silence._

"It's ok if you don't want to. It is a big thing to ask. Just forget I said anything. If I haven't scared you away or upset you, we could just go back to kissing. _Now, you really did it. She's too upset to even speak. _Or if you want to, I won't stop you from leaving. I could even take you home if you want me to."

"I…" _NO, don't leave. Whatever you do, DON'T leave. Who knows what'll happen if you do? Make a decision right now. Either stay and tell her politely that you don't want to or do it. You both really care about each other. And who knows, maybe it could turn into real love. If you don't do something, you will regret it._

"Please say something, anything. Even if it's goodbye and that you never want to see me again."

"Nikki, before I answer, I want you to answer some questions. I'll believe you since you've never lied to me before."

"O-Ok."

"How long have you been thinking about asking me this?"

"For a week."

"Why so long?"

"It's not that long, and I was afraid of the answer. What if you said no and decided to never see me again?"

"I would never say I never wanted to see you again. Ok, here's the final question.

Do you love me?"

"How will the answer affect your decision?"

"It won't. I just wanted to know."

"I REALLY like you, but I don't love you." _There's your first lie. Want to go for another? Shut up!_

"Could you ever fall in love with me?"

"Yes. _Well, that one's already been answered. She just doesn't know it yet._ What about you? I mean how do you feel about me?"

"I REALLY like you, too, but I don't honestly know about the other yet."

"Ok, I can accept that."

"Good. So, uh, how do we do this? I mean I've never had sex with a girl before."

"And I've never had sex before, so I'm probably more nervous than you are. How about we start this like we normally do things? By that I mean I'll make the first moves. If you don't like them, just say so; and I'll stop and try something else. If you like them, then you can do the same thing. Since th-this will be my f-first

t-time, could we…"

"Could we what?"

"Record it?"

"You want to record us having sex?" Kerry gasped.

"Y-Yeah."

"I don't think so."

"Please! If you change your mind before you leave, I will erase it."

"O-Ok," Kerry stuttered, making the older girl smile.

Kerry watched as Nikki got off the bed, placed the video camera on her desk and turned it on. Then she walked back over to Kerry and took off her shirt, pants, and socks while the younger girl watched with a hesitant smile. Next, she asked Kerry to get off the bed and stand in front of her. As Kerry stood up, Nikki placed her hands on the front of the redhead's pants and looked at her. Kerry gulped and nodded her consent. Nikki slowly unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, carefully pulled them down past the hips, and smirked as they hit the floor. She kicked them away lightly when Kerry stepped out of them. She helped pull off her friend's socks as Kerry took off her shirt.

After she was finished with that, Nikki turned her back to the younger girl, tossed back the covers, took off her underwear, climbed into bed, and brought the top sheet up to cover most of her body, leaving some cleavage exposed. She rolled onto her left side while her right arm held the sheet over her naked body. Kerry gulped again as Nikki patted the spot beside her with her right hand. Kerry cautiously joined the other girl in bed. The rest of the conversation was whispered.

"Didn't you forget something?" Nikki asked.

"I'm just nervous, ok?" Kerry replied as she lie down on her back.

"So am I. Would you like some help with them?"

"If you want to, but I can probably…"

"I want to," Nikki admitted before moving closer to Kerry.

The redhead just smiled as Nikki reached around the other girl's back, slowly unhooked the bra, and took it off. Kerry gasped softly when she saw the same hands travel down to her hips and start tugging gently at the last piece of underwear. Nikki had been paying very close attention to how Kerry was reacting. Kerry was obviously still nervous but didn't show any signs of wanting it to stop as her friend disappeared under the sheet briefly. She had even lifted her butt up enough to make it easier for the underwear to be removed. She sighed happily as Nikki's gentle fingers caressed her skin as she pulled it off. Nikki giggled and tossed it onto the floor beside the rest of Kerry's clothes after moving back up to face the girl below her.

"Are you ready, Beautiful?" Nikki unnecessarily whispered as she placed her left hand on Kerry's right hip.

"Yes, but please be…"

"I'll be gentle as long you want me to be."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nikki declared softly as she began to kiss and caress Kerry's soft, bare skin.

Kerry began to moan as Nikki continued to devote her complete attention to her friend. The moans only got louder when she felt fingers carefully enter her body. Nikki's fingers explored every inch that they could touch while her lips and other hand gave the younger girl's chest and stomach an equal amount of attention. She found a routine that the redhead definitely found enjoyable. Kerry surprised herself as she groaned in disappointment at the loss of the older girl's fingers inside her. That was until she saw Nikki moving down her body and knew what the girl was going to do.

Kerry could barely believe it when she actually anticipated what was about to happen. The feeling of Nikki entering her body this way affected her more than she thought possible. It hadn't even taken a full minute before Kerry felt an explosion inside her. She didn't expect to get to that point so fast. After two more had come and gone, Nikki pulled away from her.

"Are you ok, N-Nikki?" Kerry gasped very softly as she tried to catch her breath and slow down the pace at which her heart was beating.

"Y-Yeah, I just needed to catch my breath, like you did," Nikki gasped just as softly before crawling up the soft body below her and leaned in to kiss Kerry on the lips. She wasn't surprised when she was stopped, "You want me to brush and gargle again, huh?"

"Y-Yes. Please don't make fun of me. I just wouldn't feel comfortable kissing you on the lips after…"

"After what I did…I mean after where my mouth was?" Nikki stated with a straight face, even though she wanted to smile at the request she had heard once before.

"Yes."

Nikki smiled, grabbed the comforter, only covered the front of her body as she climbed out of bed, hit the pause button on the camera, and walked into the bathroom. After she returned, she hit the record button again, climbed into the bed, covered them with the comforter and top sheet, and smiled at the blushing girl.

"I guess it's your turn now," Nikki told her and added when she got a worried look from Kerry, "Remember what I said? You don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

"Right," Kerry answered before leaning over the older girl and began just like Nikki had done with her.

Around twenty minutes later

Nikki had briefly gotten up to turn off the camera and returned to see the troubled and sad look on Kerry's face. She immediately felt the need to comfort her.

"Kerry, it's ok. I know what you're feeling, and I'm not upset. So you shouldn't be either."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better. I'm s-sorry I couldn't do everything to you that you did to me. I wanted everything to be perfect and special, but I couldn't do all of that. I just…"

"I understand. The fact that my first time was with you is what made it special. Besides, nothing or no one is perfect."

"Well, you came pretty close then," Kerry revealed.

"Then would you be up for me doing that to you one more time before we call it a night?"

"You mean you have the energy to do that again so soon?"

"Yes, but it's ok with me if you don't."

"Ok."

Another fifteen minutes later

After satisfying the younger girl for a second time and another trip to the bathroom, Nikki smirked at the dazed look on Kerry's face.

"How tired are you right now, Beautiful?"

"I think I could fall asleep in less than three minutes, Princess."

"Did you just call me 'Princess'?" Nikki questioned with a surprised but clearly happy smile.

"Yes, I did. Don't you like it?"

"Yes, but why? You have never called me that before."

"Because I thought it sounded cute when you called yourself Princess Charming awhile back. And why should I be the only one in this friendship with a possibly embarrassing nickname?"

"O-Ok," the older girl stuttered as she tried to hide the slight disappointment in the redhead's description of their relationship, which went unnoticed by Kerry.

"And you don't have to keep calling me beautiful."

"I want to. I guess we should call it a night."

"Then we should get dressed," Kerry announced before seeing Nikki frown.

"Why? We're alone, the doors are locked, the alarm is set, your family is at least fifteen minutes away, and my mom and dad are on a tropical island over a thousand miles away. So we don't have to move one bit."

"You mean sleep like…like the way we are n-now?"

"Exactly. If there was any chance of us being caught, I would say no."

"I don't know. I've always slept with at least some clothes on."

"Well, it can be another first we can share. And if you're asleep, you won't remember you're naked."

"Ok."

"Can I ask you something before we fall asleep?" Nikki inquired nervously.

"I guess. What is it?"

"How was it for you?"

"It was great, something that I'll never forget. How was it for you, considering it was your first time ever?"

"As wonderful and special as I hoped it would be. So you didn't mind that it wasn't a more romantic setting, like with the lights off and candles carefully placed around the room?"

"No, it was special enough. Anything else?"

"Yes, you tasted sweet, like strawberries," Nikki mentioned before kissing Kerry softly on the lips.

"What do you mean I tasted sweet?" Kerry challenged with a confused expression on her face.

"You tasted sweet right here," her friend informed after moving her hand that was above the covers down the redhead's body and reached its destination.

The redhead gulped, "R-Really?"

"Uh huh," Nikki asserted between smirks before encouraging her to get closer.

Kerry blushed for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss the older girl. Kerry returned the kiss for about five seconds before breaking it. After the kiss, Nikki rolled over to turn off the light. Then she rolled back over, pulled the covers up until they hid most of her chest. She smiled as Kerry got as close as possible without even having to be asked. About two minutes later, she could tell from the soft breath that Kerry had fallen asleep. She was lying partly on Nikki's left side. Her head was lying just below Nikki's shoulder and her left hand was resting comfortably on Nikki's stomach, under the covers. Nikki was on cloud nine but prepared for the fall when they woke again. She took a few seconds to lift the covers off of Kerry to get another look at the bare skin. After she laid them back down, Nikki cried softly and felt the few tears move slowly down her cheeks. She stopped and wiped her tears away with her right hand before it woke up the beautiful girl sleeping beside her.

The next morning, around 8:30 AM

Kerry awoke first and found herself lying on her left side. Then she felt Nikki pressed up against her from behind, Nikki's right arm draped over her side, and Nikki's lips gently touching the back of her neck. A few seconds later, she remembered that both girls were naked. The redhead carefully moved away from the other girl and made sure to gently place Nikki's arm on the bed. The younger girl noticed that she could reach some of her underwear without having to completely leave the bed. But if she wanted to grab the rest of it, it would require getting out of the bed without taking any of the covers with her. Any movement of the covers could and probably would wake the sleeping beauty behind her.

Kerry cautiously grabbed the underwear she could reach and put it on as quickly and silently as possible. Now came the part she was afraid of, getting the rest of her clothes with nothing to cover her other than the underwear she had just put on and her arms. Kerry thought she had managed not to make any type of movement that would or could wake up Nikki. She almost let out a sigh of relief when she was able to put her bra on. She was halfway done as she crouched down to pick up her pants. Kerry stood up and froze when a naked body was pressed up against her from behind for the second time and arms wrapped around her waist.

"N-Nikki…," Kerry stuttered as she instantly dropped the pants that were in her hands.

"Expecting someone else?" Nikki whispered into Kerry's left ear.

"No, I was just going to say that you should at least put on your underwear."

"Ok," Nikki muttered before beginning to kiss Kerry's neck and placing her hands on the younger girl's back.

"How long have you been up?" Kerry quizzed before gulping softly at Nikki's hands unhooking her bra.

"I've been awake since you began to crawl out of bed," the older girl described before pushing the straps off Kerry's shoulders.

"Please stop doing that," the redhead pleaded as she caught the bra in one hand and then grabbed the hands that were now pulling down her underwear.

"Do I really have to?" Nikki replied after softly kissing the shorter girl on her lower back.

"Yes."

"Can I help you pull them up and help put the bra back on?"

"Ok," Kerry consented as she released the grip she had on the other girl's hands.

She held the bra against her chest as Nikki pulled up the underwear that had been pulled halfway down the redhead's butt. She let out a soft gasp at every kiss left on her back as Nikki worked her way up the body in front of her.

"I'm sorry. Do you hate me now?" Nikki muttered in a regretful tone as she placed the straps on Kerry's shoulders and re-hooked the bra.

"I know; and no, I don't. As I was getting ready to tell you, I thought I was being quiet enough that you would stay asleep while I got dressed."

"Why? So you could leave without saying goodbye? You regret having sex with me, don't you?" the older girl almost snapped as the regret turned into hurt.

"I would never leave you like that, and I don't regret having sex with you," Kerry explained as she was turned around by Nikki, who then wrapped her arms around the other girl's back. She gasped again after realizing she was looking directly at Nikki's chest and quickly closed her eyes. "Could you at least put your underwear on? I would feel more comfortable if I could look at you while I ask you a question."

"Sure," Nikki complied before breaking the hold she had on the redhead.

"Thanks."

"Is that better?"

"Much better," Kerry commented after opening her eyes and saw Nikki smirking at her.

"So why did you decide to get up like you did?"

"I just thought I should get up because you have to leave soon, right?"

"I still have some time. So what did you want to ask me?"

"Could I use your shower again, as long as you don't do what you did last time after I'm done?"

"I promise I won't," Nikki let out after yawning.

"Maybe you should get a little more sleep."

"Good idea. How about you take your shower first? While you're doing that I will get some more sleep. Just promise me that you won't sneak out while I'm asleep. I wanted to make you breakfast before I took you home."

"That's sweet, and I promise I won't sneak out. Since it's a big day for you, how about you make your favorite? It's French toast, right?"

"Good memory. So I'll sleep while you shower. After you're dressed, wake me up. I'll take a shower, get dressed, and cook breakfast. I want to watch the video first though."

"Why do you want to watch it so soon?"

"To see how it turned out."

"Ok, but I want you to erase it after we're done watching it."

"Why?"

"Because you agreed that we could erase it later if I wanted to."

"Alright," Nikki mumbled unable to hide the disappointment again.

Both girls watched it in silence. However, Nikki couldn't help herself from peeking at the girl beside her the first time they heard the noise Kerry made on the video. She also smiled at the redhead slightly blushing on camera as Nikki had shown off more than half of her naked body. They had seen the entire back of Nikki's body before she got into bed and every inch of the front from the waist up after Kerry joined her. As for Kerry, they had only seen her back and some of the front from the waist up. Nikki had covered up most of the redhead's chest while giving the front as much attention as she could. She then helped the younger girl pull up the top sheet so Kerry's chest wouldn't be exposed when Nikki disappeared underneath it.

"Well, what did you think?" Nikki responded as Kerry stood up and moved closer to the TV and video camera, "I liked it even though you didn't show as much skin as I did."

"I liked it, but I still want to erase it."

"Ok. How about I give you the happiness of erasing it yourself? And can I ask a favor from you?"

Kerry smiled as she erased it and said after seeing the disappointed expression on Nikki's face, "What was the favor you wanted to ask for?"

"Before I ask, can you promise not to think less of me after I ask it? It's a little perverted or weird," Nikki questioned as she looked away from Kerry.

"I won't. So go ahead and ask, but you might want to look at me first. How weird can it be anyway?"

"Really?" Nikki chirped to the redhead, who was now standing right in front of her.

"Yes."

"Ok," Nikki muttered as she stared at her, placed her hands on Kerry's hips, and grabbed the sides of the underwear before asking, "Could I…keep…these?"

"Why would you want to keep them?"

"Forget it."

"No, I want to know."

"So I can have something special to remind me of you since we don't have the video anymore. And in case I get too drunk to remember some night after I get to school."

"Oh," Kerry sighed.

"See, I told you it was perverted or weird. Forget I even brought it up," the older girl suggested as she turned away from her and was embarrassed that she had asked Kerry something like that.

"Nikki, look at me."

When the girl did as she was told, Kerry spoke some more, "I agree it's a little weird. I have some questions though."

"Yeah?"

"First, if I let you have them, what will I wear home, and second, how do I know you will keep it a secret?"

"You can wear a pair of mine home and keep them until I come back home or you don't have to give them back. They will probably fit you. I promise no one will ever find out, and I've never lied before." _Yes you have…once._

"Ok, you can have them. Just let me try on a pair of yours over them, so I can see if they will fit before I take mine off."

Nikki gazed at her as Kerry did exactly that and both were happy that she found a pair that fit her comfortably.

"Now close your eyes," Kerry requested.

"Why? I've already seen you completely naked," Nikki reminded her and closed her eyes when the redhead didn't move.

As soon as Kerry was sure the other girl's eyes were closed, she took both pairs off, laid hers on the edge of the bed, and put Nikki's back on.

"Can I open them now?"

"Yes."

"They look good on you."

"Thanks, I'm going to take a shower now. Don't worry; I won't leave the house while you're sleeping. Sleep well, Princess."

"I will," Nikki murmured with a sleepy smile before lying down and promptly falling asleep.


	27. So Now What?

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 27. So Now What?

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The girls deal with the after effects of what happened between them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: Now that the girls have gone all the way, what will happen next?

* * *

Kerry stared at the girl sleeping quietly and couldn't resist kissing her softly on the lips. Nikki just looked so peaceful and happy. She wanted to capture this moment forever. After pulling back the covers, she found her phone and took a picture of the beautiful girl. Kerry smiled at how nicely the camera phone captured Nikki's beauty and smile. Then she pulled the covers back up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Before Kerry was finished, Nikki was awakened by the ringing of Kerry's phone. She picked it up, saw from the caller id that it was Bridget, and quickly walked over to the bathroom door.

"Kerry," Nikki said loud enough for the redhead to hear her.

"What is it?"

"Bridget's calling you. What should I do? I mean do you want me to answer it?"

"No, let it ring. I'll call her back when I get out," Kerry replied in an equally loud voice.

"Ok, can I look at the pictures on your phone?"

"Alright," the younger girl answered and realized a second later that Nikki was going to end up seeing the one she had taken roughly five minutes ago. She decided to let her see it and hoped slightly that it might embarrass her as the one taken of her asleep had done to her.

Ten minutes later, Nikki's bedroom

Kerry came back into the room fully dressed and saw Nikki smiling half heartedly at her.

"What's wrong?" Kerry asked as she picked up the phone, "Didn't you like the last picture?"

"No, I didn't mind it," Nikki responded as she smiled at the girl watching her.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're fully dressed and…"

"It had to happen eventually and what?"

"Last night, you called us friends."

"You don't think we're friends after last night? I thought something like that brought people closer together?"

"It can, but it can also ruin everything."

"So you think our friendship is ruined?" Kerry questioned in a concerned tone.

"N-No. We're still friends, but…"

"But what?" Kerry interrupted the other girl again.

"But is that all we are?"

"Well, how would you describe it?"

"I would have said close or best friends. Or even friends with benefits."

"So then you're upset because you think that I only consider us as 'just friends'?"

"Kind of. Am I right?"

"No, we're the closest girls can be without being…"

"Girlfriends? As in the official couple kind?" Nikki finished for the redhead with a hopeful look.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry that I wasn't specific enough for you."

"Ok."

"Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?"

"Yeah…Umm…Could we…"

"Could we what?" Kerry inquired as she interrupted Nikki a third time.

"Could we do it again?"

"Why? I mean why do you always feel the urge to have sex with me? You're almost as bad as a guy."

"I can't help it. I just really like the feel of your skin against mine. Whether it's during sex or when you're snuggling with me. So?"

Kerry couldn't resist the expression of hope on Nikki's face and consented without a second thought, "Ok, but it's the last time for awhile."

Nikki quickly got both of them out of their clothes. After making sure both were satisfied, Kerry began getting dressed again while Nikki only put on her underwear. When Kerry started putting on her shirt, Nikki stopped her.

"I need to put on my shirt."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Because I have something I want to give you. You can wear it home, obviously," Nikki declared before walking over to her dresser and taking out a folded up shirt.

"You want to give me a shirt you've worn already?" Kerry almost scoffed as she examined the shirt with a print of "The Starry Night" on it and naturally assumed it was the one Nikki had worn before.

"No, this one has never been worn before. When I bought the one I already wore, I bought this second one as back up. I wasn't sure how soon it would fade, but I want you to have it. So you'll have something to help you remember what happened last night and this morning."

"Thank you, I really like it," the redhead exclaimed before putting it on as the other girl watched with a smile.

"I'm happy to hear that."

As Kerry attempted to button and zip her pants back up, Nikki grabbed them and softly requested, "Be a little daring and go without them until we have to leave. If you will, so will I, Beautiful."

At the thought of the other girl like that, she conceded, "Alright, Princess."

Then both watched as Nikki gave them enough of a tug so that they fell to the floor. Kerry stepped out of them, picked them up, and headed to the stairs with them in her right hand.

"Don't take too long," the redhead insisted before they shared a smile.

"I won't. I promise," Nikki said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Almost twenty minutes later, the kitchen

Nikki entered the kitchen and found Kerry sitting at the kitchen table as she was drinking some orange juice.

"I hope you don't mind that I grabbed some orange juice."

"Of course I don't mind. Just sit there and look beautiful while I make us breakfast," Nikki assured her and smirked after seeing Kerry blush.

Kerry smiled and watched her cook with a smile on her face as well. She couldn't help but notice that the shirt Nikki had chosen didn't completely cover her butt. She knew the other girl had picked that one on purpose, just to torture her. When breakfast was ready, Nikki grabbed everything else they needed. She put a couple pieces of the French toast on each plate and set one down carefully in front of Kerry. Then she sat down in a chair beside the redhead.

"Oops, forgot my own glass of juice. You can start without me."

"Alright," Kerry murmured before pouring enough syrup over the French toast.

"Did you call Bridget back yet?"

"Uh huh."

"So…So what did she want…I mean what did she say?" Nikki babbled as she cautiously poured syrup onto her plate.

"She wanted to know how soon I would be home and to hear all the details of last night and today so far. I mean most of the details. I'm not going into too much detail about last night."

"So then you're going to tell her that we had sex last night?"

"I might. Is that ok?"

"Sure. But make sure she's the only one who hears it."

"Why?" Kerry muttered as she seemed offended.

"Because it would be safer if she was the only other one who knew, for me anyway," Nikki warned her before smirking.

After they were finished eating, Kerry complimented Nikki on another great meal.

"That was delicious. My compliments to the cook."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Is there anything you can't do?"

"No. _Well, getting her to love you is one thing._ Well, maybe a few things."

"Such as?"

"Get you pregnant, grow facial hair, or pee standing up," Nikki joked.

Even though it was a slightly gross remark, Kerry couldn't stop herself from laughing too. She chose to move onto another topic before Nikki said anything else close to grossing her out.

"May I ask why your stuff is packed up in a rental car outside?"

"Because I plan on keeping my car here. It would cost too much for parking if I took mine with me. But if an emergency pops up, you could borrow it."

"REALLY!" Kerry shouted in shock, making Nikki laugh.

"Yes, I've seen you drive, and you're very good at it. So I trust you, and my mom and dad trust my decisions. If you need it, just call them. There shouldn't be any problems."

"You're really great, you know that?"

"Yeah, I can be," Nikki commented before blushing and being hugged by Kerry.

"So what should we do now?"

"Let me put this stuff in the dishwasher and wash the other stuff in the sink. You can go relax on the couch, or you can help dry."

"I think I'll wait in the family room."

"I would, too, if I was you."

When Nikki returned from the kitchen, she joined Kerry on the couch for a final make out before she left for college. After another ten minutes of kissing and under the shirt groping had passed, Nikki pulled away from her and got off the couch. Kerry knew what it meant and was sad that their time had seemed to end too quickly.

"I guess this means that you have to leave now?" Kerry guessed as she grabbed her pants from a nearby chair and got dressed slowly while watching Nikki getting dressed.

"Unfortunately, yes," Nikki sighed as she did the same thing, "I just need to make sure everything in my room is off and grab both the remaining Buffy DVD's and my duffel bag by my desk."

"No rush," the redhead declared as her friend/unofficial girlfriend began to walk upstairs.

Nikki had hesitantly smiled before slowly making her way up the stairs. The pain they both now shared had kicked in the moment the make out ended. She wanted to cry but found the strength to hold off until Kerry was home. After reaching the room, she made sure the bathroom was clean. Then she put the picture on the night stand and the underwear that was still on the bed in the duffel bag. Nikki had made sure to hide the underwear at the bottom of the bag. She softly kissed the picture before placing it in the bag as well.

The older girl let out another sigh as she put the bag over one shoulder while one hand held the DVDs. The fact that Kerry's scent was still on her sheets made the girl sigh and almost cry right there. After checking herself out in the mirror to make sure she looked ok, she left the room and closed the door behind her. When she got to the front door, Nikki handed the younger girl the DVDs. The redhead put them in the bag containing the clothes she never wore to bed that night and the bathroom accessories she was too tired to use.

Kerry observed silently as Nikki set the alarm and locked the door. They held hands as they strolled to the rental car. When they reached it, Nikki opened the door for her, waited, and shut it as soon as the other girl was sitting comfortably. She took her time moving around the front of the car to the driver's side. Kerry saw this and sighed. Neither girl said a word as Nikki started the car and drove them over to Kerry's house.

Around twenty minutes later, outside Kerry's house.

The girls had been sitting in Nikki's car for at least a few minutes without saying a word.

"So…Uh…I guess this is where we say goodbye in person until Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"Yeah," Kerry mumbled while glancing forward for a few more seconds before turning to look at her house.

"Kerry, are you sure you don't have any regrets about what happened last night and this morning?"

"Only that I couldn't do all of the things you did to me last night. Do you have any?"

"No. I'm going to miss you. Even though we can always call or text each other and send e-mail or instant messages online. So which messenger do you use most?"

"Well, I use both AOL and Yahoo, but more often, it's Yahoo."

"I'll try to remember that." Nikki told her before giggling.

"Good. Uh, Nikki."

"Yes."

"I know we kind of already went over this at your place, but I thought I'd ask one more time. You will remember me and the fun we had while you're making friends at school, right?"

Nikki smiled at the worried look and whispered, "I'll remember…everything. I still have you know what if I'm too drunk to remember on my own."

Kerry blushed as the older girl checked to see that they were temporarily alone. Nikki leaned in slowly and softly kissed the younger girl, surprising her. She surprised her even more when her left hand caressed Kerry's right cheek with the gentlest touch so far.

"I w-will t-too.," Kerry stuttered in confirmation as she fought back the urge to get choked up.

"Well, you should probably go inside now," Nikki suggested as she fought back the inner turmoil she was feeling as well before peeking over the redhead's shoulder and to the front door.

"You suddenly seem anxious for me to leave," Kerry griped as she felt anger building inside her.

"I'm not. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It's just that I really have to be going now, your mom probably wants you home, and Bridget is probably waiting to hear about our night but not every detail."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, if I could stay longer, I would." _That's lie number two. You still have a few hours before you HAVE to leave._

"Ok, well, have a safe trip up there."

"I promise I'll be safe. If you want me to, I'll even call you when I've reached my destination."

"That would be great, thanks," Kerry announced before giving her a quick and equally soft kiss.

"And thank you for being my first," Nikki replied before blushing.

"You're welcome."

They shared a smile before Kerry turned around and entered her house. Nikki had continued smiling in case Kerry had the urge to glance back at her once before going inside. When she saw the door close, she searched to discover that she was alone and began crying. A few minutes later, or that's what it seemed like to Nikki, she was interrupted by a light tapping on the window. She started to panic as she peered to her left and saw Bridget watching her in concern. The blonde then indicated that she wanted her to roll down the window. Nikki did this almost as slowly as she had kissed Kerry.

"What do you want, Bridget?" Nikki let out as she wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"I wanted to see what was wrong and if there was anything I could do to help."

"I don't really want to talk about it, there's nothing you can do, and I've got to go before any of your family finds out that I'm still here."

"By any of them, you mean your girlfriend."

"She's not…I'm sorry, but I really have to go," Nikki insisted as she lifted her hand to switch gears.

"You're not driving away like that. Move over," the blonde ordered as she opened the driver's side door.

"But what if they see us?"

"I'll drive around the corner, so they can't see," Bridget promised her before repeating, "Move over."

Nikki sighed and moved over. Then she watched as the blonde got in, shut the door, and drove around the corner. She sort of smiled as the other girl pulled up along the curb.

"Now, tell me what you couldn't tell me outside our house."

"I…I lied to Kerry. I have never done that to her before. I lied to the girl I love not once, but twice."

Bridget watched the girl cry for about ten seconds before interrupting her, "I have a pretty good idea of what you lied about, but when did you lie to her?"

"When she asked if I loved her before we…well, you know," Nikki answered before it was too late to realize that was something she shouldn't have revealed.

"Oh my god, you had sex with Kerry," the blonde gasped after gaping at the other girl.

"I sh-shouldn't h-have t-told y-you th-that," Nikki voiced before begging, "PLEASE don't tell HER or ANYONE that I told you that."

"Ok, so how was it. No, forget I asked since it involves my sister."

"Since I already let it slip out, I might as well tell you the rest. I won't get specific with the details. I will say though that it was wonderful and unforgettable."

"If it was both of that, then why were you crying less than a minute ago?"

"Because I lied to her twice. The second lie was when I told her how soon I had to leave. I didn't want her to see me cry. She would have asked what was wrong. I'm not sure what I would have told her. If she finds out I lied, she might never trust me again. And she took my heart along with my virginity."

"You were a virgin before last night?"

"Yeah."

"You think you can handle the drive now?" Bridget challenged as she stared at Nikki, who seemed to be completely calm now, but she had to be sure.

"Yes, thanks."

"Enjoy living in New York and keep in touch, ok?"

"I will," Nikki agreed before they said goodbye and gazed at the blonde until she disappeared around the corner.

Around five minutes later, Kerry and Bridget's bedroom

Bridget came into the room and saw Kerry sitting on the bed while deep in thought. Kerry was scanning through the bigger sketchbook. Her sister realized that meant that the younger girl was most likely looking at the sketch of Nikki. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she quietly paced over to her sister's bed. Kerry was too busy thinking of Nikki to notice that her sister was spying over her shoulder but found out when she heard her sister almost shout.

"Wow! That's some picture you drew there."

"You shouldn't be spying on me. That's something Rory used to do," Kerry growled as she immediately closed the book.

"I'm sorry, but apparently you were too busy thinking about your girlfriend and ogling at her naked to hear me come in."

"She's not…Whatever."

"So how did it go last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Did you have sex with her or something?" Bridget playfully taunted, even though she already knew the answer. She wanted to hear it from both of them. When Kerry said nothing, she continued as she faked shock, "You did have sex with her!"

"Yes, but I DON'T want to talk about it."

"Why not, are you in love with her?" the blonde quizzed and took the second silence as confirmation, "You're in love with her? Did you tell her?"

"I'm not in love with her. It's personal and should stay between just me and Nikki."

"Is that the only thing bothering you?"

"No. Near the end of our goodbyes, she appeared a little anxious to get rid of me. Do you think she lied to me and I really was just a piece of ass to her?"

After about ten seconds of silence and a glare from her sister, the blonde answered, "Ok, I promised someone I wouldn't say this, but I think you should probably know it."

"By someone, you mean Nikki?" Kerry determined and received a nod from Bridget, "What is it?"

Her sister took a deep breath before speaking again, "Nikki's in love with you. She lied when she told you she didn't and lied about how soon she had to leave."

"Why did she lie?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Kerry began to have a rough idea but chose to act like she didn't because she wanted to hear her sister tell her, "Apparently not."

"She's afraid you'll never love her like she loves you, and she didn't want you to see her cry. If you had, she wasn't sure what she would have told you. Could you ever love her like that?"

"I told her I wasn't sure, and I'm still not. I don't know when I will have an answer."

"Well, then don't tell her until you do. So can you tell me how it went last night?" Bridget pried and smirked at the stunned expression on her sister's face, "I don't need to know all of the details Just how it was in general."

"It was wonderful. Nikki told me what made it special was that it was her first time, and because it was with me," Kerry explained before giving her sister a beaming smile.

Bridget had the urge to tease her sister by saying "Aw." but almost instantly chose not to do that. Kerry caught the look her sister was giving her and realized what she had done. She turned away from the blonde for a few seconds.

"Bridget."

"Yeah?"

"What if I can never feel the same way about her?"

"Then you'll have to deal with being a friend without all of the benefits you used to have with her."

Kerry sighed as she unpacked the overnight bag. Bridget saw the DVDs and smiled. Kerry noticed this and asked her sister if she wanted to join her in watching them. The blonde agreed and headed downstairs. Meanwhile, Nikki was on her way to New York. At that moment, she didn't know which was worse, lying to Kerry and dealing with the pain of loving her secretly or telling her the truth and being rejected.


	28. Treats Of The Non Sugar Kind

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 28. Treats Of The Non Sugar Kind

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Nikki and her roommate, Gwen, have a very short fling while Kerry's feelings for Nikki get stronger.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: I couldn't choose which school to use for Nikki's first year at college, so I won't name a specific one.

* * *

Almost a month since the beginning of classes, Nikki's dorm room

Nikki was sitting on her bed and looking at the pictures she had taken of Kerry and Bridget that day at the pool and a few others on her laptop. She had previously been staring at the framed one her mom took of her and Kerry while the other girl was asleep. She was too distracted by the sound of Christina Aguilera's song "Beautiful" and staring at the pictures to notice her roommate, Gwen, had returned from one of her classes. She had unintentionally shed a few tears as well and hadn't made the effort to wipe them away. This intrigued the other girl, who walked up to Nikki before letting her know she was there.

"Did someone you know die?"

"When did you get back?"

"A minute or two ago. So?"

"So what?"

"So did someone you know die?"

"No."

"Then why are you crying and playing that song?"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"Nikki, I know we haven't said much to each other about our pasts, but I wanted to let you know that you can. I promise not to judge you, and I can keep it a secret if you want. I'm good at keeping secrets."

Nikki saw what seemed like sincerity and gave her roommate the benefit of the doubt.

"No one died. I j-just miss s-someone. I was looking at a few pictures of them."

"Can I see them?" Gwen asked and smiled that Nikki was opening up to her.

She slowly went through all of the pictures and smiled at seeing two girls in bikinis, a redhead and a taller blonde. It was the same redhead that was in the frame by Nikki's bed. She noticed that the bikini the redhead was wearing was more revealing than the blonde's. She had almost made the same "Aw." comment when she saw the framed picture for the first time. She never asked Nikki about it. She just assumed the other girl was just a family member or a friend.

"Who are they?" Gwen questioned as she sat down on the bed beside Nikki.

"A few friends of mine. They're sisters," Nikki informed her with a small smile.

"I guess from the framed picture you're referring to the redhead when you said you were missing someone."

"Yeah."

"Where are these sisters?"

"Back home in Detroit, Michigan."

"So you and the redhead are pretty close then?"

"Sort of," Nikki mumbled.

"You're gay, aren't you? Which is totally fine with me. I have no problem with that. So the redhead's your girlfriend, isn't she? Or is she an ex?" the other girl said as her slight suspicions about Nikki had been pretty much confirmed.

"Yes, I'm gay. But as for Kerry being my girlfriend officially, no."

"Unofficially?"

"Maybe. I would call her beautiful when we were on dates or just making out."

"Did she have a nickname for you?"

"Y-Yeah," Nikki stuttered before blushing, "it's Princess."

"Does she know you love her? That's a cute name she has by the way."

"Whoa, I never said I loved her. Where did you get that idea?"

"By the way you were looking at her pictures and how you looked when you talked about her."

"And how was that?"

"That you loved her enough that it almost physically hurt. I kind of had a feeling that you were gay."

"Almost, and what made you think I was gay before now?"

"When we went to a few parties together, both on and off campus, you weren't paying attention to the guys who were definitely paying attention to you. But I did see you subtly check out a few girls. I even saw how you focused specifically on one of the girl's butts as soon as you could."

"Uh, you saw that, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone else noticed it enough to think that's what you were doing. So what about Kerry's blonde sister? I mean what's her name and is she gay too?"

"Kerry's not gay, she's bi. Her sister, Bridget, is straight though."

"What a pity."

"Why?"

"Because if she and I were either gay or bi, I would so totally have tried to get her out of the bikini," she smirked at Nikki's glance of shock, "Oh. come on. You have to admit that girl is a hottie. A nice body, a cute face, and skin that's probably as soft as a baby's butt. Just imaging touching every inch of it would make any lesbian or straight guy run to the bathroom. So how far did you get with the redhead?"

After biting her lower lip for a few seconds, Nikki answered, "I …I w-went all the w-way with h-her."

"So then she got more than just her hands on the Princess's jewels, then?" Gwen commented before smirking and adding, "Was it all that you hoped for?"

"Definitely…What?"

"After seeing those pictures and hearing you talk about your maybe unofficial girlfriend, I wanted to ask you if I could kiss you. I've never kissed a girl, but I have wondered what it would be like if I did. To be honest, none of my friends were as hot as you or Bridget."

"What about Kerry?"

"Not to offend you, but if was gay, I wouldn't be attracted to her. But I won't blame you being attracted to her. So how about it?"

"Alright."

Before Nikki could say anything else or even move, her roommate grabbed her laptop, set it on the night stand, leaned in, and kissed her. When the kiss was broken, both girls had smiles on their faces.

"Wow, that was really great," Gwen exclaimed.

"It was pretty good," Nikki agreed before smiling at her roommate.

"Then can we do that again?"

"Ok," Nikki consented and began kissing her again.

She liked it enough to not even realize that her pants had just been unbuttoned and unzipped. Reality came back to her as the kiss was broken, and she felt the pants being pulled off.

Gwen had just got them past her knees when Nikki told her, "I'm sorry, I can't do that. Besides, I thought you were straight?"

"I am, but once couldn't hurt, could it? You seemed to like the kissing by the moans," her roommate stated as thoughts of what could potentially happen flooded her mind.

"That was just kissing. I wasn't expecting you to try going that far. I just can't do that with you, ok?" Nikki explained after jumping off her bed, pulling up her pants, and buttoned and zipped them back up, "I'm still in love with Kerry, I don't know if that it will ever change. And I feel like I just cheated on her, even though she and I are not a couple. I…I've got to…go."

"Nikki, wait."

"No, I've really got to go now. I need some time to myself. We can talk again when I come back in an hour or two."

"Ok."

After Nikki left, Gwen lay down on her own bed and turned on the TV.

Around fifteen minutes later, a local Starbucks

Nikki had rushed off and ended up at the closest Starbucks near her dorm. She ordered a venti Caffé Latte and sat down at a table near a window. She was trying to savor her drink in silence when her cell phone began to ring. Since the possibility of who it could be was slim, she began to get a little nervous. She almost shook at the name on the caller id. She had even debated not answering. If she answered it, she wasn't sure what she would say. After a third ring and sneers of aggravation from a few customers, she spoke softly into the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Hi, Princess."

"Hi, Beautiful."

"So how's the Big Apple today? We haven't talked on the phone since you got there. Sure, we've talked through instant messages, e-mailed, and texted, but…," Kerry muttered before becoming silent.

"But?" Nikki replied cautiously.

"But I've missed hearing your voice. I've missed just hanging out with you too. I've spent a lot of my free time catching up on those episodes of 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer'. But I did go out on a date…like we told each other we c-could."

"Ok. How much free time, and where are you at now?" Nikki laughed to hide the pain of hearing Kerry reveal that she had gone on a date and the fear of what the redhead would say when she heard what happened between her and Gwen.

"The sixth season episode 'Hell's Bells' where that idiot, Xander, left Anya at the altar," Kerry responded as she could tell that her very close friend was trying to think of the best way to talk about the date.

"Oh," Nikki sighed.

"Oh? What's the matter?"

"It's just that something sad happens a few episodes later. That's all I'm gong to say. So who did you go out with?" Nikki inquired as she tried to once again to hide her fear and a little bit of jealousy.

"Do you remember Ryan?"

"The same Ryan that punched Chris Miller before throwing him out of the house?"

"Yes."

"But I thought Bridget liked him?"

"She does. I and a friend of his went on a double date with Ryan and Bridget."

"So what did you do?"

"Just dinner and a movie."

"Did you have fun, and are you going to go out with him again?"

"It was alright, but I don't think so. He was a great guy, but there was no…connection, you know."

"I think so, but why don't you tell me anyway?" Nikki giggled as her mood lightened a little.

"Well, he clearly tried to make sure we had a good time. We had nothing in common though. And when he kissed me goodnight, I felt nothing. Not like when we would kiss."

"Ok."

"Is there something wrong?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Because earlier you were talking in that 'I have a problem, but I don't want her to know I have a problem' tone. So what is it? We said we could tell each other anything."

"I kind of have a confession to make."

"A confession?" Kerry accidentally interrupted her. _Is she going to tell me she lied about not being in love with me?_

"Yeah."

"So what is it?" the redhead inquired after about ten seconds had passed.

"I was talking to my roommate, Gwen, about how I missed you. She saw the pictures that I took of you and Bridget by the pool and the one of you asleep. You know…the one my mom took at the end of our third date," the older girl whispered.

"Is that all, and why are you whispering all of a sudden?"

"No, and we're not exactly alone. I'm hanging out at a local Starbucks."

"Why are you there and not in your dorm room?"

"That has to do with the confession. I don't think I can find a quieter spot to talk, so can you hear me through the whisper?"

"Just enough. What did you want to tell me?"

"I don't WANT to, but I think you should know."

"Yeah?"

"A little bit before you called, Gwen and I…kissed."

"And did you like it?" Kerry prodded as she could feel slight fear and some jealousy too.

"Yeah, I did until…"

"Until what?"

"Until she tried to do more."

"Are you ok…I mean what did she try to do?" Kerry gasped as she became worried about Nikki.

"Until she tried to take my pants off. While she k-kissed me, she unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. I didn't realize what she was doing until the kiss ended and I felt them being pulled off."

"I thought you said she wasn't gay?"

"She isn't, I guess the kiss just made her want to try to do more."

"How far did sh-she get them o-off?"

"Down to my knees. She stopped when I told her I couldn't go through with it because of you."

"Why because of me?"

"Because it…it would have been nothing but a cheap thrill for both of us. And I felt like I would be cheating on you."

"But we're not even a couple. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gone on that other date. If you want to date other girls up there, you can. I don't want to stop you from having fun."

"I know. And I have to tell you something else. When my roommate and I were talking, I accidentally let it slip out that we had sex. Please don't be mad. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone."  
"It's ok. I guess as long as she's the only one you told." _Is that all she's going to tell me? Maybe Bridget's right about her being afraid._

"She is."

"Ok…Uh…Bridget knows we had sex. I kind of let it slip out around her."

"Well, she was going to find out eventually."

"Yeah…So there's nothing else you wanted to tell me?" _Just ask her. You have the answer for that question now. _

"No, is there something you want me to tell you?"

"I just thought you were going to say…"

"You thought I was going to say what?" _Did Bridget tell her what I said about being in love with her? She promised she'd keep it a secret._

"I thought…Nikki, are you…in love with me?"

"Who told you…I mean what are you talking about?"

"Bridget and I were talking after you left. I told her how you seemed anxious to get rid of me all of a sudden. I thought maybe you had lied about how you felt about me that time, and I was just a piece of ass to you. And apparently I was right," Kerry continued after hearing a gasp from Nikki, "I meant that you lied about not being in love with me. Why did you lie to me?"

"What did your sister tell you?"

"She said you lied because you didn't think I could ever love you the same way and that you didn't want me to see you cry again. If I had, you weren't sure on whether you'd lie or tell the truth."

"Ok," Nikki sighed happily.

"She also asked me if I could ever love you that that way."

"You said you didn't have an answer. Do you have one now?"

"Yes, but before I answer, tell me the truth."

"Well, Bridget pretty much already did that," Nikki told her in an upset tone.

"Don't be mad at her, please. I understand why you were afraid, or why you might still be afraid. So you actually do love me?"

"I don't want to scare you away, but yes, I do. So…So do you think you could ever love me that way?"

"Given some more time, I think I could. Don't let that stop you from going out on dates if you meet a girl you like though."

"Ok."

"So any ideas on what you're doing for the upcoming holidays?"

"I think I might be staying up here for Thanksgiving. My aunt, uncle, and a few cousins think I would enjoy watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. If there's a chance we'll get on TV, I'll have a sign that says, 'Hi, Kerry!' on it. As for Christmas and New Year's, I'm not sure. If I stay up here, do you think you could somehow get your Mom to let you come up here for at least New Year's Eve?"

"Even if I could, I don't think we could afford it."

"Let me worry about that."

"I've got to go now."

"Hey, wait, have you decided where you want to go to college and what you would want to major in?"

"Well, I was thinking of a major in journalism and a minor in art, or maybe a double major for those."

"Cool, there are some excellent schools for that here in New York. For example, there's Columbia University."

"I know. I applied at some of them."

"Great. If you can get in, maybe we could see about trying a more serious relationship."

"Maybe," Kerry claimed as the thought of that brought smiles to their faces, "I've got to go now."

"Bye, Beautiful," Nikki asserted before smiling, knowing that the younger girl was most likely blushing.

"Bye, Princess."

Meanwhile, Kerry's house

Kerry was just hanging up the phone when Bridget came home from her college classes. The blonde had caught the small blush and knew instantly who was to blame for it.

"Nikki called you beautiful again, didn't she?" the blonde whispered into her sister's ear since they weren't currently alone in the kitchen.

"Yes," her sister whispered back before they headed upstairs.

October 31st, 2005; Nikki's dorm

Nikki and Gwen had returned from a Halloween party thrown by one of Gwen's friends, who went to NYU. She had found out about Nikki's addiction to "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and agreed to go to the party with her as the popular lesbian couple, Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay. Both of them had chosen to stay close to each other in case they felt the urge to drink, which they ended up doing. When they had gotten home, they were both a little tipsy and continued the flirting they had done at the party to get the guys there worked up before leaving.

"S-So d-did y-you h-have f-fun?" Nikki slurred as she moved closer to her roommate.

"Y-Yeah I-I d-did," her friend slurred back.

"Thank you for going as Willow from Buffy," Nikki said with a smile.

"Sure, anything for a friend," the other girl admitted as she got closer to Nikki.

They were less than a foot away when she leaned in and kissed Nikki softly on the lips. The kiss continued for almost a minute before Nikki broke it.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Didn't we already talk about this?"

"Oh, come on, Nikki, wouldn't you like to know what it feels like to have sex with a girl other than Kerry?"

"I don't know…Maybe."

"Well, I would like to know what it feels like."

"But I told you that I'm in love with Kerry."

"I know, and I don't care. It's not like I'm asking for anything serious. A one night st-stand couldn't hurt, right? I mean it's not like we could get pregnant."

"How drunk are you?"

"Not enough to not know what I'm doing, so you shouldn't feel like you're taking of advantage of me. Besides, I'm not the only drunk one here either. How are drunk are you?"

"Probably the same as you are. It's just going to be one night, right?"

"Yeah, unless it's really good. Then both of us might want more. Since we chose to go as witches this Halloween, how about we try our skills at magic and see how quickly we can make our clothes come off." Gwen said before leaning and kissing Nikki.

Nikki smirked as they both quickly took off everything and climbed into Gwen's bed. They didn't stop until both were completely satisfied and too worn out to do anything but sleep. They fell asleep with Nikki lying partly on top of Gwen, which didn't bother either of them one bit. They had managed to at least put on their underwear before closing their eyes.

Around 8:30 AM, the following morning

"OW, my head!" Nikki shouted as she woke up and saw that she wasn't in her own bed.

She glanced down at her roommate and saw that the other girl was still asleep. She slowly climbed out of the bed and quickly put on a robe before grabbing everything she needed to take a quick shower. She hadn't even moved two feet away when hands grabbed her hips.

"Was it good for you too?" Gwen whispered into Nikki's right ear before turning her around.

"Yes," Nikki muttered as she didn't stop the other girl from opening her robe to look at her in her underwear, "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see that great body again. If it was good, why did you call out HER name?"

"What do you mean? I didn't call out anybody's name."

"That's a lie. I heard you call out Kerry's name. Why did you do it?"

"I guess it's because I still love her and part of me was imagining it was her."

"Well, how about we give it another try? I want to see if I can get you to call out my name instead."

"I d-don't kn-know," Nikki responded.

"Are you sure?" Gwen declared before her hands moved around inside of Nikki's robe and gently caressed her butt while she kissed Nikki's neck.

When Nikki let out a moan, Gwen began nibbling on her neck.

"O-Ok, one more time," Nikki told her after letting out a second moan.

Gwen didn't waste much time. In just under a minute, both girls were naked and in Gwen's bed again.

About twenty minutes later, Gwen's bed

Gwen had tried all she could, but couldn't get Nikki to call out her name. Nikki however had gotten Gwen to call out hers.

"I guess I should forget about trying a third time, huh?" Nikki's roommate questioned as she watched from under the covers while Nikki crawled out and put on the same clothes again.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Gwen."

"Did it even come close to how good it was with her?"

"It came close, but that's it. I'm going to take a shower now," Nikki revealed before grabbing her things and leaving to take a shower. _I'm glad she bought that lie._

"Have a nice shower," Gwen mumbled as she watched her roommate leave.


	29. The Pefect Time To Say It

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 29. The Perfect Time To Say It

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Nikki lets the rest of both families know exactly how she feels about Kerry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: I will introduce Nikki's relatives, who live around New York City, in this chapter.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day, the Hennessy family room

The family was seated around the TV and watching the parade. Bridget couldn't help but smile when she saw Kerry. Her sister was searching the crowd on the TV in the very slim chance Nikki would be seen as the cameras showed various parts of the crowd. The redhead was about to give up when she heard the blonde say her name.

"Kerry, look," Bridget insisted as she pointed at the screen.

The whole family saw a brief glimpse of Nikki smiling while holding a "I love you, Kerry, wish you were here!" sign before she was playfully elbowed by another girl. Nikki looked at the other girl and laughed. They all turned to glance at the redhead, who was seriously blushing.

"I c-can't believe she did that and actually got on TV," Kerry said before feeling butterflies flying around in her stomach.

"Ooh la la," CJ chuckled before getting punched on his right arm by the slightly embarrassed redhead and yelped, "Ow!"

"I told you not to do that anymore," Kerry warned before sharing a smile with the rest of the family.

After the parade was over, they ate their traditional Thanksgiving dinner. Then the girls went upstairs to their bedroom to talk about what had happened earlier.

"It was pretty cool that Nikki was able to get on camera, even if it was only for about ten seconds. Who do you think that other girl was?"

"Yeah. It was probably one of the cousins she said she had up there," Kerry answered before sighing happily and reaching for her sketchbook again. But she stopped when she realized what she was about to do and that Bridget was watching her, "What?"

"You were going to look at it again, weren't you?"

"Look at what?"

"That sketch Nikki posed naked for."

"I was not," Kerry denied poorly.

"Oh, please. We all know now that she loves you. How do you feel about her? Do you still really like her?"

"I think…I think I might be falling for her. I m-might even love her a little bit."

Bridget was a little confused by the sudden tears on her sister's cheeks.

"What's the matter? That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Not according to a lot of people," Kerry mumbled before the tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Well, forget them. We're your family, and we'll love you no matter what," Bridget assured her as she sat down beside Kerry and hugged her.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, New York City

After the parade, Nikki and her parents sat down for Thanksgiving dinner with their relatives and the girlfriend of one of her cousins. As they ate, they got caught up on how everything was going with all of them. The first topic, of course, what was going on between Nikki and Kerry.

"So, Nikki, tell us about this girl, Kerry, who you made the sign for," her aunt Samantha requested with a small smile.

"She's a senior in high school back home. She's smart, funny, talented, and sometimes sarcastic," Nikki described and saw the smirks from her parents, "Ok, fine, she's like that a little more often than sometimes. But a lot of the time, it's only to hide the insecurities she has about herself. We share the same tastes in art, books, and movies. She thinks I need to improve on my tastes in music..."

"I've been telling you that for at least two years now," her cousin, Rick, interrupted before laughter broke out around the table.

"Whatever," Nikki replied before playfully rolling her eyes at him.

"Why is she insecure? Is she not that attractive or not as talented as you think she is?" her cousin asked before receiving a stern glare from Nikki and an elbow from his girlfriend for the slightly rude question, "Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes, I'll be right back," Nikki explained as she got up from the table and went to find her purse. When she returned, she handed the picture to him and responded, "This is what she looks like."

After it had been passed around to her relatives, Diane handed it back to her daughter.

"She's cute," Rick complimented as the rest of his family and his girlfriend nodded in agreement.

"She's more than cute…She's beautiful. I tell her that almost every chance I get," Nikki admitted with a glowing smile.

"Aw," her other cousin, Rachel, teased, making Nikki blush for a moment, "Does her family know that you love her?"

"Well, her sister knew already. If the rest didn't before, they know now," Nikki revealed as the blush had turned into a smirk, "Ok, time for a new topic."

As they switched to another topic, Nikki didn't miss the smile her mom had given her.

December 25th, 2005; the Hennessy home

For about two weeks, Kerry had been occasionally moping at the fact that Nikki was spending another holiday up in New York. However, a few things cheered her up a few days before. First, Nikki singing "All I Want For Christmas Is You" to her over a webcam. Bridget had overheard the beginning and spied on her sister. She thought Kerry would get angry when Nikki pointed out that Bridget was watching them. However, Kerry only smiled at both Nikki and Bridget. Second was receiving a package from FedEx. When she opened the box, she found a nicely wrapped box with her name and the request for her not to open it until Christmas Day on it. She didn't think she would be able to hold in the excitement. She had gotten Nikki something as well but wasn't sure what to expect in return.

Bridget knew what was inside though since she had helped Nikki pick one of the items out and had been told what the other one was. Cate only knew about one of the items in the box. She had a discussion with Nikki about it. She originally had said no; but after a successful pleading from Nikki, she gave in. The family had taken turns in opening presents. When it had gotten to Kerry's first turn, she went straight for the present from Nikki. She opened it to find a pair of red, satin pajamas with the nickname "Beautiful" embroidered on the left pocket of the pajama top. Kerry began to feel bad because it was clear that Nikki had spent more on her than she had on Nikki.

Bridget saw this and decided to help her out, "Kerry, I think there's something else in the box."

"Really," Kerry gasped before looking down at the box and saw what looked like a note of some kind from Nikki.

_Kerry,_

_Hey, Beautiful. I know you're probably worried that I might have spent more on you than you spent on me, but it's ok. I'm sorry I couldn't be there at this moment, but hopefully what's under the pajamas will make up for it. It's actually from both me and your mom._

_Love,_

_Princess Nikki_

When Kerry blushed while reading the note, Bridget reached over and grabbed it out of her sister's hands. She held back a smirk before handing it back to her. Then Kerry lifted them out of them box to see an envelope. When she opened it, she saw it was round trip airplane tickets from Detroit to New York City. Bridget and Cate smiled as the rest looked on in confusion. Kerry cleared up the confusion by showing them to Rory, Jim, and CJ. Then she walked up to her mom and hugged her.

"Thank you," Kerry announced softly before even scanning over all of the information on the tickets.

"You're welcome. I'll trust you to not do anything you shouldn't do while you're there. Your plane leaves around 11:00 AM on the 27th, and you'll come back in the evening on the 1st."

Kerry smiled at the though of spending that much time with Nikki in New York.

Meanwhile, New York

Nikki and her family had opened their presents as well. Just like Kerry had done, Nikki went for Kerry's present to her first.

"So what did she get you?" Diane questioned her as the rest of them looked on in curiosity.

"A jewelry box with my name engraved on it," Nikki admitted happily as she gently ran the fingers on her right hand over the box.

They all smiled as she looked down at it while tracing over the engraving.

"What did you get her?" her uncle Andrew questioned as the rest did the same thing as before.

"I got her some red, satin pajamas with the nickname 'Beautiful' embroidered on the left pocket of the pajama top. And her mom and I went in on roundtrip plane tickets. I told her I could pay for them without her help. I guess she didn't want to be outdone by someone who has gone out on dates with her daughter."

"Why did you spend so much on someone you're not even in a serious relationship with right now?" Rick inquired as his girlfriend rolled her eyes at him.

"Because I love her and the relationship status might be changing very soon."

"When are her flights?" John cut in as he saw how happy Nikki was right now.

"She's coming in Tuesday afternoon and leaving the following Sunday evening," Nikki stated before turning to look at her aunt and uncle, "Thanks for letting her stay here with us. I was going to get her a hotel room if she couldn't stay here."

"You're welcome. If we hadn't, you probably wouldn't have stayed after she got here," her aunt commented before sharing a smile with her husband.

"Of course not, I wouldn't want her to sleep all alone in a big city like…," Nikki confessed but stopped when she realized what she had just said to her family. She began to blush and tried not to look at any of them directly. That also stopped when her cell phone began to ring and requested when she saw that it was Kerry from the caller id, "Excuse me for a second."

When she tried to get up from her spot on the couch, she was held in place by Rachel. Nikki sighed as she didn't try to move again and answered the phone. Her cousin smirked that she had gotten Nikki to stay seated beside her on the couch.

"Hi, Kerry. Merry Christmas!"

"Hi, Nikki. Merry Christmas to you too."

"So what's up, Beautiful…I mean do you like your gifts?" Nikki babbled before blushing a second time at what she had said in front of her family.

"I REALLY do, but why did you spend so much?"

"Because I love you, silly," Nikki, who was still blushing, blurted out before she could stop herself and blushed an even brighter shade of red after that.

She began to feel less embarrassed when she realized there was a possibility that Kerry had reacted the same way in front of her family, and that they might have heard the conversation as well.

"I…," Kerry mumbled before pausing for a few seconds, "So I guess you've already made plans for us during the entire trip?"

"Yeah, I have, but they're pretty flexible," Nikki confirmed as she held in the urge to say what she was thinking_. Like us._

"That's good that they're flexible, but I trust you. _I'm happy that she didn't finish that with the words 'like us', like she was probably thinking. _So did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?"

"I didn't ask for a lot, but the best present will be here in a few days," Nikki declared before wanting to bite her tongue for saying so much in front of her relatives.

"What's that…oh," Kerry muttered as the tone made it clear that she was blushing now.

"Well, I better go before I embarrass myself even more," the older girl told her as her family laughed.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you at the airport when I get in?"

"I will be waiting for you by the baggage claim area."

"Alright. Well…goodbye."

"Goodbye," Nikki repeated before hanging up and staring at her cousin, who was giving her a huge smile, "What?"

"Can I be your Maid of Honor?" her cousin joked.

"Shut up," Nikki ordered before smirking at her cousin.

"So that's a yes?"

"Ask me again in about four and a half years."

"F-Four and a ha-half y-years? Are you serious?"

"Maybe."

"Does she know about you know what?" Rachel pried as all eyes focused on Nikki.

"If you're talking about how I could afford to buy something right now that I might try to put on her finger in four and a half years and possibly pay for the entire event and what comes after that, too, then the answer is no," Nikki confided.

"Are you going to tell her soon?"

"That's another no."

"Why not?" her cousin stated with an arched eyebrow.

"Because I want her to love me because of who I am on the inside, not what I can buy her."

Tuesday, December 27th; mid afternoon, LaGuardia Airport baggage claim area.

Kerry carefully walked to the baggage claim area, stood by the correct luggage carousel, and searched nervously around for Nikki. She was a little worried when she didn't see her but remained calm. She waited patiently until two hands suddenly grabbed her by the hips and a husky voice whispered into her right ear.

"What's a hottie like you doing alone in a big, bad city like this? Let me take you to some place where you'll be safe…like my bed," the husky voice demanded as one of the hands began to move slowly around Kerry's hip.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kerry snarled and stepped away before the hand touched her butt. The redhead almost shouted as she started to turn around, "I'm waiting for someone. And if you don't stop, I'll…"

"You'll what, Beautiful?" Nikki playfully taunted as she helped the other girl turn around.

"NIKKI, don't EVER scare me like that again," the younger girl commanded angrily before seeing the apologetic expression on the older girl's face.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I sh-shouldn't have d-done th-that."

"You're forgiven, now show me how sorry you are by kissing me."

Nikki quickly did as she was told and kissed the younger girl the best she could with her left hand on the back of Kerry's head and the right on Kerry's left shoulder. The sounds of whistling and the now moving carousel broke the kiss and hold Nikki had on Kerry. While Kerry blushed, Nikki held Kerry's hand and watched for the luggage.

"There it is," Kerry claimed as she stepped up to the edge and reached out to pick it up.

"Let me get it," Nikki offered as she stepped up beside Kerry and picked it off the belt.

"Ok," Kerry relented as she stepped aside, so Nikki could sit it down on the floor.

"Now come with me," Nikki advised as she took Kerry's hand in her right hand and pulled along the wheeled suitcase in her left hand.

Half an hour later, outside Nikki's relatives' apartment

Nikki and Kerry were able to find a cab as soon as they got outside. They ran to it before anyone else had a chance to grab it.

"He sure got us here fast!" Kerry commented as the cab driver drove away with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's surprising how fast a guy will drive with the right encouragement," Nikki voiced between smirks.

"So that's why you flashed him?" Kerry hissed.

"Yeah, are you jealous?"

"No," the redhead denied as she failed to hide the lie.

"Yes, you are, but you shouldn't be. He could only look. You can look and touch," the older girl whispered seductively.

Kerry felt her knees get a little weak at hearing that. Nikki smiled at the gaze on her face and quickly led her into the apartment.

"Where is everyone?" Kerry wondered as she got a good glimpse at the great apartment that was currently quiet.

Nikki found a note left on the coffee table. She read it quickly and smiled.

Kerry gasped as the other girl led her to the nearest bedroom as fast as she could. Then Nikki closed and locked the door behind them.

"So where will I be….," Kerry began to say but was cut off by Nikki passionately kissing her while she unbuttoned her own shirt.

"You'll be staying right here…with me," Nikki answered as she removed her shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

"Aren't you worried about your family catching us like…," Kerry challenged before being interrupting by fingers on her lips.

"No, I'm not. We have two hours before they get back, according to the note," the older girl affirmed before removing her shoes, socks, and pants, "You want this as much as I do, don't you?"

"Y-Yes," the younger girl revealed softly.

"Then you don't mind if I help you, right?"

"N-No I d-don't m-mind."

"Are you sure?" Nikki quizzed as she unbuttoned Kerry's pants and started to pull down the zipper.

"I'm sure, I'm just worried that we'll be caught."

"Trust me, we won't."

"O-Ok."

In a matter of a few minutes, Nikki had both of them naked and under the covers with their clothes in two separate piles not too far away from the bed. After that, they took their time making sure each other was completely satisfied. When they were finished, the only thing Kerry wanted was some time to rest.

"So was it as good as the first time?" Nikki asserted with a smile as she caressed the bare back of the girl lying partly on top of her.

"Yes, and I'm glad that I could do everything you did. But I don't think I could do that again."

"Why not? You looked like you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"I only did it because I wanted to try it once. It just feels too weird, and I wouldn't want to always make a trip to the bathroom after that."

"Ok. I understand," Nikki conceded as Kerry yawned and continued when her friend began to crawl out of the bed, "Where are you going?"

"Don't you think we should get dressed now?"

"We still have plenty of time. Besides, it looks like you need some time to get your energy back."

"B-But…," the redhead stuttered.

"Fine, but only underwear, I like the feeling of your skin against mine. Don't worry, I'll wake you up in plenty of time to get dressed before they get back," Nikki informed her as she pulled the younger girl in for another kiss.

"N-Nikki."

"I know. Brush and gargle right?"

"Yes," Kerry suggested as she blushed, "I…"

"No need to say anything else. I understand. Are you coming?" Nikki encouraged before giggling, getting out of bed, putting on her underwear, and grabbing a small bag from the top of the dresser before heading to the bathroom. Kerry sat up, got just as dressed as Nikki, and followed her into the bathroom.

Not too long after they returned, they got back into bed. Although Nikki wasn't able to get both of them completely out of their clothes for a second time, it didn't kill the great mood she was in that day. As Kerry chose to sleep on her stomach, Nikki kissed her upper back by her shoulders and whispered into the redhead's ear. After giving Nikki permission to kiss and caress her back and butt for as long as she wanted to, Kerry let the touch of lips on her back and a hand on her butt lull her into peaceful sleep. Both girls didn't stop the thoughts running through their minds even after Kerry's soft sighs indicated that she was asleep.

_That feels so good. If this was our own place, I could stay like this for most of the afternoon. I think I'm going to tell her I love her as soon as the new year comes._

_I can't believe she's letting me do this while she's asleep. I think I REALLY love her. Will she ever say and feel it too. STOP WORRYING ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW! Don't ruin the good mood you're in._

About an hour later, the same bedroom

Both girls woke up to the sound of the alarm on Nikki's cell phone. Nikki reached for it and turned it off with one hand as her other arm was draped over Kerry. The other girl had rolled over during their brief sleep and now her head was resting on Nikki's chest. Kerry sighed happily at the feeling of Nikki's arm lying across her back while her hand rested on the older girl's stomach. They smiled at each other as they got out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Thanks," Kerry suddenly muttered before leaning in and kissing Nikki.

"For what?" she wondered in slight confusion.

"For giving me enough time to get dressed and what you did earlier. It felt great. Maybe the next time I could do the same to you."

"I like the sound of that," Nikki announced before smiling.

"Are you hungry because I am?"

"I think I could put away some food."

"Good," Kerry replied as she unlocked and opened the bedroom door before they headed into the kitchen.


	30. Ringing In The New Year

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 30. Ringing In The New Year

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The girls try to enjoy their time together as much as they can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: I found out from some websites that there is about a four inch difference in height between Amy Davidson and Leighton Meester with Leighton being the taller one. So that will play a small part on what happens between the girls in this chapter. I mention one of the same pizza chains again.

* * *

They had just gotten some food out to make sandwiches when they heard a door open and close.

"Hi, sweetie. Hi, Kerry," Diane greeted before giving both girls a hug.

"Hi, Mom," Nikki said after smiling at Kerry's slight discomfort at being hugged in front of strangers.

After waiting for about five seconds, Rachel spoke up, "So are you going to introduce us or are we just going to stand here awkwardly until we think of something to say to break the silence?"

"Oh, right," Nikki started as the rest of her family smiled and Kerry let out a small smirk, "Kerry, this is my cousin, Rachel, who's more like a sister to me and her husband, Joe Turner; my other cousin, Rick and his girlfriend, Hilary Thompson; my aunt and uncle, Samantha and Andrew Alcott. Rachel, Joe, Rick, Hilary, Samantha, and Andrew, this is my girlf…I mean friend, Kerry Hennessy."

"So how was the flight?" Diane asked to break the second uncomfortable silence that appeared after the introductions.

"Kind of long, I had to change seats and sit beside a little kid because some pervert kept trying to hit on me and staring at me. I was afraid that if I hadn't switched seats and had fallen asleep, he might have tried to look down my shirt or cop a feel when no one was watching."

"Sorry to hear that," Diane replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nikki questioned.

"I didn't want to upset you. Besides, the guy who changed seats with me was the kid's father. He saw what the guy was doing and felt the need to help me out."

"Then why are you smiling now?" John inquired after chuckling.

"Because his daughter fell asleep on my left arm. She was so cute and had an angelic smile. I didn't have the heart to wake her."

"That's so sweet," Nikki's aunt declared before smiling.

"Yeah, her dad took a picture with his phone and promised to send me a copy through my phone."

At that very moment, Kerry got a picture message on her phone with a little note added to it.

_Here's the picture I promised to send to you. _

As soon as Nikki had seen the picture, she stole Kerry's phone and held it high above her head.

"Give that back," Kerry insisted.

"Not until they all see the picture."

"Ok, but make it quick."

Nikki quickly handed it to her parents.

"Now, I see why you didn't want us to see it." Diane commented after looking back and forth between the two younger girls and the picture.

Then the rest of them saw that both Kerry and the little girl had smiles on their faces.

"Ok, Diane, that's enough embarrassing your daughter's girl…I mean friend," Nikki's uncle stated and smiled at the looks of thanks from Nikki and Kerry, "Are you two hungry because we were going to order some pizza. Does that sound ok?"

"Papa John's?" Nikki said with a very excited expression on her face, which was answered with a smile and a nod from her uncle.

"Yes, that sounds great," the girls announced at the same time, making everyone else smile before they decided on what to order and made the call.

Kerry spent the first meal there getting to know more about Nikki's family. She had felt bad that after knowing John and Diane for around six months, she had never asked what they did for a living. That was until Nikki reminded her that she had told Kerry that John was an investment banker and Diane was a lawyer. Kerry apologized for forgetting, but they told her not to worry about it. That her time should be spent getting to know their daughter more. She could always find out more about them at another time. Kerry decided now was as good of time as any. Kerry learned that they had been introduced by through mutual friends. She also learned the same thing about Nikki's other relatives. The redhead found out that Rachel was a doctor at one of the bigger hospitals in the area, and Joe was an EMT. They had met a month after Rachel had started working there, and it had been love at first sight. Rick and Hilary had met in college and now worked at the same accounting firm. Andrew worked on Wall Street and Samantha was a nurse in the pediatric department of the same hospital her daughter worked at.

As for what they did for fun, every one of them was a fan of sports of some kind. The women were fans of figure skating, gymnastics, tennis, and even liked football a little. The men liked football, basketball, and baseball. They didn't seem to care much about hockey and had very little trouble knocking NASCAR racing. All of them liked music. Nikki's family had seen the following artists in the past: Kiss, Aerosmith, The Rolling Stones, and U2. They were fans of comedians like Jeff Foxworthy, Margaret Cho, Gabriel Iglesias, Carrot Top, and the ventriloquist, Jeff Dunham. She was pleased to hear all of that. She now knew where her friend got her sense of humor and there was still hope for her as far as music was concerned.

Early Saturday evening, December 31st/New Year's Eve, the bedroom Nikki and Kerry are sharing

Both girls were preparing for the big celebration at Times Square. While they were getting ready, Kerry had thought about how the trip had gone so far. From her arrival to this exact moment, Nikki and her family had politely objected when she tried to pay for anything or offered her help in any way. She was constantly reminded that she was a guest, and that guests in their home weren't obligated to help in any way. Every time Kerry tried this, Nikki would smile. She could sense Kerry's frustration of feeling more of a burden than a guest.

Other than those moments, her trip had been almost perfect. Nikki had shown Kerry everything she had wanted to see. She started with the museums obviously. Every day was an exciting adventure to the younger girl. After the museums, they went to the other popular sights and toured the empty campus of Columbia University. Nikki had even taken her ice skating, which had caused a slight problem for the redhead. After Kerry had fallen hard on her butt a few times, they chose to find a less painful way to pass the time. Nikki's family had no problem with the girls sharing a room as long as the promise of them being on their best behavior while they did was kept.

The first thing that had come to Kerry's mind was the memory of the first morning she was there. Kerry had almost stumbled into the kitchen in search of breakfast and her roommate/friend. She had been partially asleep as she yawned with her eyes closed. When she had opened them, she realized that everyone in the room was smiling.

Flashback

"Doesn't she look beautiful in the pajamas?" Nikki inquired, getting the redhead to blush as her family smiled again.

"Stop it," the younger girl pleaded.

"Make me," the older girl joked before letting out a soft giggle.

"Yes, she does," her mom informed her before smiling, "You did a good job at picking out the gift."

"Actually, I should probably thank Bridget again."

"Why?" Kerry quizzed.

"Because she's the one who suggested the pajamas, I was going to go with a robe. She thought pajamas were better."

"Ok."

After Kerry had searched for an empty seat and found none, she was pulled onto Nikki's lap. She tried to pull away once but failed miserably. Nikki clearly wasn't going to let her go until it was absolutely necessary, and her family didn't seem to mind by the smiles on their faces, making Kerry blush almost as red as the pajamas she was wearing at that time. Kerry was almost immediately served a plate full of that morning's breakfast and a glass of orange juice by Nikki's aunt.

Nikki had only let her go when the girl on her lap whispered that she needed to use the bathroom. As she returned, she had noticed an empty chair beside Nikki, sat down, and finished her breakfast. Nikki hadn't let her get away with that by the way she had briefly caressed the other girl's left thigh under the table. The moans that wanted to come out were stopped only by the food Kerry was eating.

End of the Flashback

"Hey, earth to Kerry."

"Huh?"

"You were thinking about it again, weren't you?"

"About what?"

"About the entire time you've been here, right, especially the first morning?"

"How did you know?"

"It's like I've got ESPN or something," Nikki teased before smirking.

"You just had to quote that lame movie, didn't you?"

"Don't blame me; blame the person in charge of today's TV programming. I hope the alcohol and fun we're about to have will get it out of my head."

"Are you ready to go?" Kerry muttered as she gave them a once over in the mirror.

"Just one more thing I need to do first."

"What's th…," the redhead tried to say before being interrupted by lips crashing into hers and a tongue begging entrance into her mouth.

Kerry immediately submitted to her friend's demands by opening her mouth and felt her tongue caressed by the other. She held in a soft moan as Nikki moved down to her neck while hands suddenly rubbed and squeezed her butt. After about fifteen seconds, she felt the hands remove themselves from her butt. Kerry gasped as Nikki's hands reached for the front of Kerry's pants and unbuttoned them.

"N-Nikki, n-not n…"

"Just for a minute, I promise."

"Ok," Kerry agreed before she heard the zipper be pulled down. She expected Nikki's hands to make their way inside her pants. Instead, she watched as Nikki pulled them down to her knees, "N-Nikki, I thought..."

"I just didn't want them in the way," Nikki explained before lifting up the redhead's shirt a little.

Kerry looked slightly confused for a second when this happened. She held back another gasp as Nikki began kissing her stomach while the hands went back to caressing her butt. She watched silently as the older girl stopped what she was doing.

"Are you…," Kerry gasped before being interrupted.

"Sshh," Nikki whispered before unbuttoning and unzipping her own pants and pushing them down to her knees as well.

"Wh-What are you d…"

"It's your turn now," she claimed as she grabbed the other girl's hands and put them on her butt.

"I d-don't know," Kerry mumbled as she gave her friend a hesitating glance.

"Please!" the older girl begged playfully as she gave the redhead a sad puppy dog gaze in return.

"Ok, but you know it wasn't that fair that you did that, right?"

"I know. I'll make it up to you later."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart, Beautiful," Nikki promised as Kerry caressed her butt.

After about twenty seconds, Nikki broke the hold and stepped away. Then she pulled up, zipped, and buttoned her pants. Kerry smiled as Nikki did the same to her as well.

"Now, I'm ready," Nikki told her before doing a quick check in the mirror to make sure they both still looked good, taking Kerry by the hand, and leading her into the family room.

"Are you two ready to ring in the new year in Times Square?" Rachel responded after smirking.

"Of course." Nikki assured her cousin as she made sure her and her future girlfriend were bundled up warmly.

"Tell me again why we're going outside when we can stay warm here?" Kerry requested as they left the apartment with Nikki's cousin and her husband.

"For the experience of ringing in the New Year in Times Square with millions of other New Yorkers braving the cold for some fun that only comes once a year. Besides, do you really want to party with my parents, my aunt and uncle, and some of their co-workers and friends?" Nikki described and added when Kerry shook her head, "I didn't think so."

A cracking whip sound pierced the silence. Kerry frowned and glared over to Nikki's cousin, Rachel, who was smiling.

"You're not even an official couple yet, and she already has you whipped."

Kerry rolled her eyes, broke the hold Nikki had on her hand, and walked to the elevator.

"Why did you do that?" Nikki hissed.

"Because it was funny. You would have laughed if she hadn't been standing right beside you. Don't worry, she'll forget about it before midnight comes. And expect to hear her say those three words you've wanted to hear since you realized you loved her."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can see the love she has for you in her eyes, even if you can't. She's waiting for the right moment, and it's going to happen in less than five minutes after the kiss you plan on giving her. If I'm wrong, the first beer you have in the new year is on me."

Right before the countdown started, Times Square

Their small group had been celebrating for hours. Even though everyone was having a good time, despite the cold weather, Nikki started getting nervous about the upcoming kiss. Her cousin was the only other one who noticed this and remained quiet, causing Nikki to relax slightly. The crowd then began the chant.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" most of the crowd shouted at the top of their lungs before singing "Auld Lang Syne".

There were the few scattered couples that had gone with the traditional kiss.

Nikki had caught Kerry by surprise by passionately kissing her immediately after hearing the number two and not stopping until the singing began. When they broke apart, they were greeted with howls of approval by the drunk guys around them. A few had even passed them a few bottles of beer. With a quick and forceful twist, Nikki had the caps off, handed one to Kerry, and chugged down the other with enough ease to make any frat guy jealous. She smiled at how that encouraged Kerry to try the same, but it still took her a little bit longer than it had taken Nikki. After they were both finished, Nikki wrapped her arms around the redhead and pulled her as close as possible.

"I love you, Kerry."

"I know, and I love you too, Nikki."

"Wh-What?" Nikki gasped.

"I…love…you…too."

Nikki studied her for any trace of insincerity and found none. When the confession sank in, Nikki broke down into tears and hugged the younger girl tightly. Her head rested on Kerry's shoulder as she cried. Nikki observed her cousin, who was standing behind Kerry but just out of hearing range. She gave Nikki a glimpse that Nikki answered with a tearful smile and a positive nod. Kerry felt the nod, broke the hug, and turned around to see Nikki's cousin and her husband smiling at them. She blushed because she knew that it meant Nikki indicated Kerry had told her those three words. Kerry focused back on Nikki and saw the girl was still crying.

"Nikki, don't cry, please!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok, Princess," Kerry affirmed before being kissed by Nikki again.

"What's wrong?" Kerry grumbled at the sudden end of the kiss that she definitely liked at the moment.

"Give me about a minute," the older girl ordered before moving over to talk to her cousin.

"Ok."

After reaching her cousin, they took a few more steps away from Kerry and Rachel's husband.

"You'll stay in the guest room at our place tonight. You have about two and a half hours before we get home," she told Nikki as she slyly handed her the apartment keys she had gotten from her husband, Joe.

Nikki gulped at the gesture and tried to speak but was stopped before she could start.

"Thank us later," Rachel reminded her before motioning for her to leave immediately.

"Let's go," Nikki suggested to the confused redhead.

"Where?"

"Back to my cousin's place. We're crashing there tonight."

"Is th-that o-ok w-with th-them?"

Nikki simply responded by jingling the keys in front of her face before whisking her away to the nearest available cab and whispering, "She said we have about two and a half hours before they get home. So let's make the most out of it, ok?"

Kerry smiled as they climbed into the cab and sped away from the crowd.

Around thirty minutes later, the apartment

The girls were relieved when they finally got inside the apartment. It hadn't been as easy to get to their destination as it had been when Kerry had arrived there the first day. This was due the traffic of the extremely hectic night. They wasted very little time getting to the guest bedroom. As Nikki closed the door and locked it, she felt soft hands on her hips.

"Kerry, what are you doing?"

"I'm the one that's going to help this time," Kerry revealed as she pulled the older girl to the bed and pushed her hard enough that Nikki fell on top of it.

"I can do it myself," Nikki implied as she reached for the button on her pants while still lying on her back.

"Let me do that," Kerry politely demanded as she grabbed the other girl's wrists before she had a chance to even try.

"Ok," Nikki consented and smirked as she watched Kerry work on the button and zipper of her pants.

Then she lifted her butt up off the bed enough for the redhead to pull the pants off. She continued to smirk as her shirt was unbuttoned and gasped as Kerry's hands gently touched her soft skin when she pulled off the shirt. The younger girl tossed it to the floor, where it landed right on top of the pants. Nikki smiled as Kerry then removed most of her own clothes before commanding Nikki to get up long enough to pull back the covers.

Nikki liked the idea of Kerry taking control this time and quickly obeyed her. Kerry climbed onto the bed and seductively crawled toward the older girl. Kerry straddled the other girl's legs as she reached behind Nikki's back and removed the bra. The younger girl smirked as she removed her own and pulled the covers over both of them until they reached Nikki's chest. Nikki watched in surprise as Kerry disappeared under the covers. She sighed happily at the feeling of her friend's soft fingers slowly pulling off the last piece of clothing. Then the redhead reappeared with the underwear in her hands before it was also tossed to the floor. Kerry rolled onto her back, took off hers, and threw them toward her clothes, where they landed at the top of her pile.

Each girl took their time with the other. Now that they had both said "I love you."; it was what this time was going to be about, not just about sex. This was made clear by how gentle they were. After freshening up in the bathroom, Kerry went back to lie down on the bed. When she saw that the older girl hadn't followed her back, she got worried but stayed on the bed.

"Where did you g-go?" Kerry asked when Nikki returned.

"I borrowed some t-shirts, some pajama pants, and a pair of shorts for us to wear when we get up for breakfast. Then they'll think we actually slept in them."

"What did you plan on us sleeping in?"

"How about just underwear or if you're up for it for a second time, nothing?" Nikki dared with a smirk.

"You're not worried about being caught?"

"No, the door has a lock on it. So, what's it going to be…underwear or nothing?"

"The first one," the younger girl agreed with a smile as she watched the other girl join her in the bed after locking the door. Then she watched Nikki lie down beside her on her stomach.

"Kerry."

"Yeah?"

"Would you …I mean could you do to same thing to me that I did to you the first day you were here?"

"I think I could do that."

"Really?"

"Yes, but can you answer a question first?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you cry that much?"

After giving the redhead a 'Are you kidding me?' gawk, she replied, "Because you said those three words I've been longing to hear. I even dreamed about it."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Was it all you hoped for?"

"It w-was p-perfect," Nikki exclaimed as Kerry began to wipe away the tears that had appeared on Nikki's cheek.

Nikki sighed happily as Kerry began kissing and caressing her soft skin. When Kerry was done, the girls snuggled up against each other and fell asleep.

January 1st/New Year's Day, around 9:30 AM, the guest bedroom

Nikki woke up and discovered that during her sleep, she had rolled onto her back, and Kerry's head was resting on her chest again. She smirked more when she saw that Kerry's right hand was lying just as peacefully on her stomach. Nikki gently ran her fingers trough the red hair before rolling Kerry onto her back and sliding out of bed. When the younger girl started to roll back toward where Nikki had been, the older girl quickly put a few pillows in her place. She hoped that Kerry wouldn't notice and sighed happily when she didn't. She quickly put on one of the t-shirts and the pajama pants that she had gotten from her cousin's bedroom before slowly making her way out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she had closed the door, her stomach rumbled. She didn't hear any other noise in the apartment. So Nikki assumed that Rachel and Joe were still sleeping too. The older girl decided to cook breakfast for the four of them. As far as she could remember, all of them liked scrambled eggs. And Kerry was the only one who didn't like bacon. After reaching the kitchen, she got out everything she needed and began cooking. She thought about last night and couldn't stop herself from smiling again. Nikki had gotten something else for Kerry when she had done the Christmas shopping. But she wasn't sure when she would give it to the other girl. Last night had convinced her that before Kerry left, she would give it to her. The anxiety of what Kerry would do was now gone.


	31. She's Got A Girlfriend Now

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 31. She's Got A Girlfriend Now

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The girls make it official.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: I was planning on having a girl come between Kerry and Nikki after they both get to college. I have a rough idea of what she's going to be like. However, I would like to know if any of you have any ideas about what you'd like her to be like in any way. I can't guarantee I'll use them. But I will thank you in author's notes of that chapter or chapters, depending on how long the girl stays in the story.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom

While Nikki was preparing breakfast for them, Kerry woke up. She frowned when she noticed that Nikki was gone and that some pillows had been put in her place. After looking at the clock on the nightstand, she decided she would get up and go find Nikki. She got up silently, put on the other t-shirt and the shorts laid out at the end of the bed, and tip-toed to the bedroom door. She cautiously opened it and heard some soft noise coming from the kitchen. Kerry's stomach started to growl when it realized that Nikki was possibly cooking breakfast. The redhead slowly traveled the distance from the bedroom to the kitchen. She carefully opened the door enough to see if she could spy on Nikki. At the very second her eyes focused on Nikki, the older girl had accidentally dropped the spatula. The girl bent over to pick it up and ended up giving Kerry a great view of Nikki's butt. Nikki hadn't noticed the other girl yet and thought about what she was going to do next.

"You better plan on throwing that one into the sink and grabbing another one," Kerry instructed as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Damn, at least give me a better warning next time," Nikki insisted after jumping at Kerry's request.

"Sorry, do I still get some of the scrambled eggs?" the redhead joked.

"Yes, but I want a kiss first since you scared me like that."

"Ok."

Nikki grabbed a couple plates, dumped some of the eggs on them, some bacon on hers, and sat them down on the counter beside the stove/oven. Then she turned around, lifted her shorter girlfriend onto the island in front of her, and spread her legs apart. Nikki's hands had almost instantly slid under the legs of the shorts without any resistance after she stepped between Kerry's legs. They hadn't even kissed for fifteen seconds when they were interrupted.

"I've heard of dinner theater but breakfast theater?" Nikki's cousin teased as she and her husband entered the room.

"You made breakfast for all of us?" Joe asked as the couple broke the kiss and Kerry jumped off of the island. Kerry blushed at being caught kissing Nikki while her girlfriend just smiled at Rachel and Joe.

"I made enough scrambled eggs for all of us I hope. I also made bacon for the three of us since Kerry doesn't eat bacon," Nikki answered before turning to the redhead, who was frowning lightly, "Sorry, Beautiful, we like bacon. But I made some toast for you."

Kerry's response was stopped by the sound of the toast popping up. The redhead watched as Nikki put two slices each on both of their plates.

"Thanks," Joe replied as he and his wife grabbed what was left of both the eggs and bacon.

"You're welcome. There's also freshly made coffee."

The older couple smiled at the girls as Nikki instructed Kerry to take the plates and some silverware over to the table while she grabbed four glasses and some juice for them. Kerry smiled and did as told.

"What?" Nikki questioned her cousin, who was smiling at her.

"So that's where my clothes went to."

"Uh, yeah. N-Nikki said that you wouldn't mind if we borrowed them. You don't mind, do you?" Kerry explained a little nervously.

"It's fine, Kerry," Rachel assured her and smiled at seeing the younger girl relax.

"These are delicious," Joe complimented between mouthfuls.

"Would you expect any less from me?" Nikki declared as she set down the glasses and orange juice in the middle of the table. Nikki smirked when the older couple had decided on coffee over orange juice.

"No, just thought I'd say it. Thanks again."

All of them smiled at Nikki as she made another trip to the fridge and came back with a few different flavors of jelly. A few minutes later, they were interrupted by a soft gasp from Kerry.

"Save that for the bedroom, or at least when we're not in the same room," Nikki's cousin warned her after rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki inquired innocently.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I've seen that look on your face enough times to know what it means. Even if Kerry hadn't made that sound, I would still know."

Nikki sighed a little sadly as she once again took her hand out from under the right leg of the shorts Kerry was wearing while Kerry's sigh was happier. Rachel was smirking at all of them now. It had started when her husband had choked slightly at realizing what his wife meant.

"At least for her sake," Nikki indicated as she motioned toward the redhead, "could you stop smirking?"

"Ok, since you asked. You really do love that girl, don't you?" Rachel responded.

"More than I thought possible."

"Ditto," Kerry agreed before Rachel could even say another word.

The rest of their breakfast was eaten in complete silence.

"So what are your plans until Kerry has to go home?" Rachel prodded as the couple took their plates over to the kitchen sink.

"We'll get changed back into the clothes we were wearing last night and head back over to your parents' place. We'll get cleaned up there and hang out around the city. We'll be sure to be back in enough time to make it to the airport without any problems. What about you?" Nikki answered after getting no response from Kerry.

"I think we're going to see a movie or two. It depends on what's playing."

"Ok, since I made breakfast, you can wash what won't go into the dishwasher."

"That's fine," Rachel commented and looked directly at Joe before the girls had even left the kitchen.

Nikki laughed and made the same cracking whip sound that her cousin had made last night as she and Kerry headed to the guest bedroom.

Almost ten minutes later, the family room

Nikki and Kerry entered the room to see the other couple checking online to see what was playing.

"So what did you decide on?" Nikki stated as Kerry stared in curiosity.

"We're going to see 'Rumor Has It' first, and then possibly, 'Wolf Creek'."

"Cool. Well, we'll see you later. I mean I will. Kerry will be gone by then."

"In that case," Rachel announced as she got up off the couch and walked over to the redhead, "it was nice to meet you in person, Kerry, have a safe flight back. Be sure to call her when you get in, or she'll worry about you."

"I will," Kerry promised as she was hugged by the older girl.

"I feel the same about Nikki that she feels about me so if you hurt her, you'll answer to me, got it?" Rachel whispered into Kerry's ear in a warning tone during their hug.

Then she was hugged by Joe. It was definitely more awkward since they hadn't talked to each other that much, but they did it anyway. After Nikki exchanged hugs with them, they left the apartment.

Awhile later, Nikki's aunt and uncle's apartment, the same guest bedroom Kerry and Nikki had been sharing.

"What's wrong?" Kerry wondered as both girls were sitting on the bed.

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me, so just tell me."

"I wish my dad and uncle weren't watching football and had gone out with my mom and aunt."

"Why, besides the obvious?" the younger girl teased before smirking at her.

"I was kind of hoping that maybe we could…share a shower instead of two separate ones."

"I don't know if I could do that…with you."

"Why?"

"Because it would be weird."

"Not that weird, we've seen each other naked already. I've kind of wondered what it would be like."

"Maybe…Maybe another time, like…"

"Like?"

"Like maybe after we're an official couple."

"Do you want to make this official?" the older girl suggested.

"M-Maybe. Do you want to?"

"Don't move," Nikki told her before opening the nightstand drawer and taking out a ring, "This is a claddagh ring. Just like the one Angel gave to Buffy during the second season of 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer'. In case you forgot what it means, I'll remind you. The crown represents loyalty. The hands represent friendship, and the heart obviously represents love."

Kerry gasped at the sight of the silver ring as Nikki continued.

"When I place it on your hand like this," the older girl explained as she slowly slid it onto one of Kerry's right fingers with the heart facing away from Kerry, "it means that you're open to the idea of love. This was made pretty clear last night. Basically, I'm asking, 'Kerry…will you be my g-girlfriend?'"

Kerry smiled as she observed the ring being placed on her finger. Both saw that it fit perfectly before Nikki suddenly stared down at the floor.

"Look at me," Kerry ordered softly and smiled again at seeing a blushing Nikki gazing at her, "Why are you blushing?"

"Maybe it's because of how I said it. Do y-you r-really l-like i-it?"

"No…I," the younger girl started but was interrupted by a gasp and a sign of hurt from the other girl, She instantly eased Nikki's sadness, "I don't like it…I LOVE it."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, and don't worry about how you said it. I thought it was cute, and yes, I would like to be your girlfriend. I don't have one for you yet. I didn't expect this to happen until maybe you came back after the end of the school year. I was kind of hoping that you would come home to see me graduate."

"I would love to, uh, have you decided where you're going to college?"

"Yeah, I have. I'm going to Columbia University. That's part of the reason I agreed to be your girlfriend and wear this ring," the redhead claimed as she looked back at the ring with a smile.

"Part of the reason? What's the other part?" Nikki babbled even though she was pretty sure she knew what the other girl was going to say.

"Because we love each other."

"Kerry, don't get scared, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Will you love me forever?"

"I can't make a promise like that. But you're here right now," the redhead admitted as she grabbed one of Nikki's hands and placed it over her own heart, "Is that good enough for now?"

"Yes," Nikki revealed as she wiped away a few tears before grabbing Kerry's right hand again, "You'll always be here though."

The redhead held her breath until her fingers lightly touched Nikki's forehead.

"And here," the older girl concluded as she placed the hand over her heart, like Kerry had just done.

"N-Nikki…I…"

"I know, and so do I," she confessed to the younger girl, who cried softly on her shoulder, "Now hop in the shower. I'll take mine when you come back, and then we can hang out some more in this huge city."

"O-Ok," the redhead consented as she wiped away a few tears and grabbed a change of clothes.

Nikki waited patiently for her, but a small part of her was telling her to take the risk and join her anyway. They shared a brief kiss when the redhead returned. Nikki then made her way to the bathroom and got cleaned up. When she returned, she found the other girl sitting on the bed and staring at the ring.

"You still want to wear that, right?"

"Of course, why would you even ask that?"

"I wasn't sure what to think with the look you had on your face just now."

"What kind of look?"

"A you were having second thoughts kind of look."

"Just trying to imagine my family's reaction when they see it."

Many hours later, LaGuardia airport

After hanging around the city for the rest of the morning and afternoon, the couple ended up at the airport. One of the stops they had made was at a jewelry store, where Kerry bought an almost identical ring for Nikki. Nikki's was gold while Kerry's was silver. Both girls could feel the pain of Kerry having to leave throughout their bodies. So it was no surprise when both started shedding tears. A few people stopped and viewed this little display. The ones that paid the most attention sensed what was going on between the two girls. The more sentimental ones could feel their pain and had flashbacks of their own times like this.

"N-Nikki, I…have to…go. I don't want to, but I h-have to."

"I kn-know," she stuttered as she let go of the redhead and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry, please. We'll see each other again soon. There's my graduation and the summer…"

"You mean my girlfriend wasn't going to ask me to her senior prom?" Nikki interrupted with an arched eyebrow.

"I wasn't sure if you could make it."

"Just ask and find out," the older girl advised before smirking.

"Nikki, would you go with me to the prom?"

"I would be honored to go with you. I will make it, even if I have to make something up."

"If you can't make it, I would understand."

"Don't worry about that. Just let me know what color your dress will be when you pick it out."

"Ok, now as I was trying to say, we'll see each other again soon. There's the prom, my graduation, the entire summer if you decide to come back, and we'll both be going to school in New York this coming fall," Kerry reminded her before becoming confused by the sudden smile from her new girlfriend, "What are you smiling about?"

"I was going to tell you at your graduation, but I guess I can say it now. I'm transferring schools."

"I'm assuming by the smile that it's another fashion school in the city?"

"Not exactly. I mean the school is in New York, but it's more than a 'fashion school'."

"Then where are you going?"

"Columbia University."

"Why?"

"Because I decided not to limit myself to their class availability or just fashion. Columbia also has a wider variety of them that I like. After I'm finished, I'm going to try to get a job at one of the advertising firms in the city, or if we both get sick of living here, we can move out to California together."

"That's really great," Kerry responded before kissing her quickly on the lips and then breaking the kiss, "Now, I really have to go."

"Have a safe flight."

Kerry walked for a minute before facing her girlfriend again. She smiled when Nikki gave her the "Call me." sign before they disappeared from each other's sight.

A few hours later, Detroit Metropolitan airport

Kerry turned on her phone and saw a text from Bridget.

_Hey, Kerry, it's Bridget. I'm here to pick you up. Meet me at the baggage claim area. See you soon._

Kerry smiled before reaching the baggage claim area. She was kind of excited at the thought of telling her sister almost everything that happened. Then Kerry moved quicker when she saw the blonde waving at her as she stood by where her luggage would be arriving. She didn't stop her when Bridget gave her a hug.

"Tell me everything. Well, almost everything," Bridget said after grabbing the luggage. But before Kerry could even reply, her sister interrupted her and pointed to the ring on her the redhead's finger, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is a claddagh ring. She thought that since we both like 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer', it would make the perfect promise ring."

"That means…," Bridget began but was interrupted this time.

"That Nikki and I are an official couple," Kerry confirmed with a smile.

"When did this happen?"

"Not too long after we got back from her cousin's place."

"But I thought you were staying with her at her aunt and uncle's apartment?"

"We were, but after we went out with her and her husband on New Year's Eve, we crashed there."

Kerry blushed when she realized what was making Bridget smirk.

"So how many times is that now?" the blonde blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Four…with her I mean," the redhead accidentally confessed in shock.

They made their way out of the airport and got into the car before saying another word to each other. When they were on the road, Kerry began telling her about the trip from the beginning. She saw Bridget occasionally glimpse over at her as she continued. Bridget caught the smile when the redhead mentioned how well she had been treated by her girlfriend and her girlfriend's family.

As they pulled into the garage, Bridge started, "That's really sweet, Kerry, I'm happy for you."

"Honestly?" Kerry asked.

"Honestly. You two love each other, and she apparently has a VERY hard time keeping her hands and mouth off of you."

"BRIDGET!" the redhead yelped, making her older sister laugh.

"It's alright, Kerry. At least I know she won't make you do anything you don't want to do. I'm kind of jealous. Ryan frequently wants to make out and occasionally tries to get me into bed."

"If he's like that, why don't you…"

"Because he always stops without complaining when I tell him to stop," she revealed before smiling.

"You're really starting to like him, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. He never makes fun of me, even though he is smarter than me and treats me almost as well as Nikki treats you."

A few minutes later, the family room

The sisters had entered the house to see the entire family apparently waiting for them.

"So did you have a good time?" Cate replied a little nervously.

"Yes, I did. Oh, I have gifts for all of you," Kerry responded as she opened her suitcase and handed each of them a souvenir from around the city.

Another few minutes later, the girls' bedroom

After each of them had thanked her and she had divulged that she and Nikki were an official couple, Kerry and Bridget walked upstairs. As soon as they closed the door, Kerry called Nikki. Bridget decided to watch in curiosity. Kerry noticed this but didn't let it stop her from making the call.

"Hi, Nikki."

"Hi, Beautiful. I guess this means you got in without any problems?"

"Yes, did I wake you?"

"No, I was about go to sleep though. I didn't want to until I knew you were safe at home."

"Ok, you can go to sleep now."

"Goodnight. Oh by the way, I just thought I'd give you something to think about while you sleep too."

"What's that?"

"I'm only wearing underwear and the ring you got me to bed."

"Wh-Why did you t-tell me th-that?" Kerry stuttered after letting out a gulp.

"I wanted to make sure that you thought about me as you fell asleep."

"You didn't need to tell me that you were only sleeping in underwear and the ring to get me to think about you," the redhead muttered before gasping and peering up at her sister, who was gaping at what she had just heard.

"What's wrong? I heard you gasp."

"Uh…Bridget just heard what I said," she confided while she blushed and Bridget laughed.

"Sorry, so what are you wearing?"

"The pajamas you got me."

"Cool, I'll think about us sharing a bed while I unbutton a few buttons on the shirt so I can get a hand under it. And you can imagine caressing my stomach until we're both asleep."

"NIKKI, don't say stuff like that when my sister is in the same room," she demanded.

"Sorry, well, goodnight. I love you."

"Ditto."

"What? Your sister knows that you love me, too, so you can say it. And call me by my nickname once in front of your sister."

"Why?"

"Because she knows I have a nickname for you but doesn't know that I have one."

"Nikki," the redhead pleaded softly enough that Bridget almost didn't hear her.

"Just once, I promise," her girlfriend begged just as softly.

"Alright, fine," Kerry relented before pausing briefly, "Goodnight, Princess. I love you."

"Goodnight."

At discovering the blonde's smile, the redhead requested, "Go ahead. Say it."

"Aw," Bridget teased before hugging her sister and going to bed.


	32. Kerry's Last Prom

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 32. Kerry's Last Prom

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Kerry and Nikki attend Kerry's last prom and end up at Nikki's house later that night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: I know they covered it in an episode, but they never said whether Bridget got into a college. In this story, she will have spent her freshmen year of college at the University of Michigan in Dearborn before dropping out and going to Regency Beauty Institute in Flint, Michigan.

* * *

Around four and a half months later, the Hennessy family room

Just as Nikki had promised during Kerry's trip to New York, she was able to go to Kerry's prom. She arrived in a beautiful, bright blue dress that was a little shorter than the one she had worn last year on her date with Rory. Even though she had gone through this before, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous about going to a prom with yet another Hennessy. The entire family saw this and decided to take pity on her.

"It's nice to see you again, Nikki, great dress," Bridget greeted her with an honest smile.

"Th-Thanks. How's college life treating you?" Nikki replied as she glimpsed at the University of Michigan t-shirt the blonde had on.

"It's hard. Even though there are some cute guys going there, I don't know if I'm going back for a second year."

"Why not? Thinking about cosmetology school again?"

"Yeah, what do you think? I was thinking of going to Regency Beauty Institute in Flint."

"I think if after a year at a regular college you want to try the other, you should. Do what makes you happy, as long as it's legal. That's what my parents have always told me. They weren't thrilled when I chose a school more focused on fashion than going to their alma mater, Columbia University, but didn't stop me from trying it. I'm sure the guys at the University of Michigan will miss you. I would if I was them…," Nikki told her before being interrupted by the blonde smirking at her, "and wasn't in love with your sister."

"But aren't you transferring to Columbia?" Bridget questioned between smirks.

"Yes, and they're so happy I'm going to a school with a wider variety of classes."

"And your decision has nothing to do with Kerry going there?"

"No, that's just a great bonus. So where is my date?" Nikki wondered as she looked around the room at the smiling faces of everyone but Kerry.

"She should be down soon," Cate assured her with a smile.

"You do look beautiful tonight, Nikki," Jim declared as he prepared to get out of the chair that had become his usual seat in the family room.

"Thank you, Mr. Egan, but I'm sure your granddaughter will look better. Can I get you whatever you need? You look pretty comfortable there."

"Please, call me Jim, and that's very nice of you. I would like some water," he said as they all smiled at the other girl's politeness, how she had included Kerry in her answer, and the attempt to not appear uncomfortable at the attention she was currently receiving.

"Dad," Cate stated as she stared at him with slight annoyance.

"What? She offered," he reminded her as both turned to face their slightly blushing guest.

"It's really not a problem, Ms. Hennessy…I mean Cate."

They watched as Nikki strolled into the kitchen.

"Glass or bottle? And if in a glass, would you like ice?"

The family smiled at the questions.

"A bottle would be fine."

She carefully got one out, closed the door, and walked back into the family room. When she saw the blonde's smirk had returned and gotten bigger, she had to find out why.

After waiting for a few more seconds, the blonde announced, "I'm going to see if Kerry's ready yet."

"Can I have a few words with you first?" Nikki asked Bridget.

"Sure, if you're lucky, maybe a whole sentence or two."

The rest of the family groaned as Bridget laughed and Nikki giggled. They watched as the girls wandered over to the steps by the refrigerator and spoke softly.

"What's up?" Bridget inquired as she began to smirk.

"I want to know why you smirked again and it got bigger over there," Nikki quizzed as she temporarily nodded to where the rest of the family was, "and why you're smirking right now?"

"I know about what you did for her on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, the whole family knows I got her one of those make it yourself teddy bears. I wanted her to have something to hold while she sleeps and I'm not around."

"I mean I know about everything else, the picture and the song."

'H-How d-do y-you kn-know a-about th-that?" Nikki stuttered before trying to hide the blush with her hands.

Bridget gently pulled the other girl's hands away and whispered into her right ear, "Because I was coming toward the bedroom when you two were sitting at the computer with the webcams on. The door was open enough for me to quietly sneak into our bathroom. She was too busy smiling while watching you sing and dance. You were too busy singing and dancing to notice. Nice moves by the way.

She accidentally left the monitor on when she went down to grab something to drink. So the sketch wasn't enough?"

"Well, I thought it would be cute for her to have a picture that was of just me hugging the bear from behind with the ring showing on my hand."

"So the fact that you weren't wearing anything and used the bear to hide what we didn't need to see was just a spur of the moment thing?"

"Y-Yeah, I th-thought the idea of recreating the famous scene from 'Titanic' was so overdone that it would have just been lame, even though Cate Blanchett has nothing on me. And neither did I at the time, not counting the bear and ring."

The girls joined the family back by the couch before Bridget went to check on the redhead. Nikki glanced at her with a 'Please hurry!' expression, getting the blonde to smile and actually move faster up the stairs.

About two minutes later, the girls' bedroom

Bridget entered the room to find her sister nervously checking herself out over and over again in the mirror.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Does it look like it?" Kerry snapped at her sister, who let it slide.

"Relax, you look beautiful!"

"As beautiful as Nikki? Be honest."

"Yes, as beautiful as the nervous girl downstairs."

"N-Nikki's n-nervous, why?"

"I guess because it's the second year in a row where she's going to a prom with a Hennessy," Bridget answered before laughing for a few seconds.

"Are you sure, I look alright?"

"Kerry, you look stunning. Now get down there before I drag you down there."

"Ok," Kerry mumbled before facing the mirror again.

"That's it. I'm dragging you down there."

"Bridget, stop!" Kerry demanded as she was dragged from the room to the top of the stairs.

"Is everything ok up there?" Cate muttered.

"Of course. Come on, Kerry, your girlfriend is waiting," Bridget suggested happily as she walked down the stairs and sat on the couch.

"Yes, I am. Come on, Kerry, I'm sure you look beautiful, and we have dinner reservations before the dance even starts."

"Ok, I'm coming down now."

As soon as she saw Kerry coming down the stairs carefully, Nikki could almost hear the mood music that would be playing in the background if it had been the set of "She's All That". Her smile of anticipation grew with every step the redhead took.

"Well, how do I look?" Kerry muttered as she searched around the room.

"You look great," Rory complimented even though he couldn't help but take another peek at Nikki, who saw this and said nothing.

'You look beautiful, sweetie," Cate assured her as she smiled at her daughter while Jim and CJ nodded along in agreement.

"Told you so," Bridget commented before smirking at her.

"Well?" the redhead repeated as she stared directly at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Wow! You look…You look…"

"I look like what?"

"You look like a pr-princess without the tiara," Nikki insisted as she almost ogled her girlfriend, who was in a beautiful, backless, black dress held up by a knot at the back of her neck and had her hair held up by a hair clip.

"No, I don't, but thanks for saying that. You look as beautiful as I remember," the redhead informed her.

"I do, don't I?" Nikki teased with what they all could tell was fake arrogance, "I mean it though, Kerry. If I had a tiara with me right now, I would help you put it on."

"Stop it," Kerry pleaded as she began to blush.

"Since I don't have that, this will have to do," Nikki spoke nervously as she took a corsage out of her purse and handed it to her date, "Do y-you l-like it?"

"I really do," Kerry admitted as she put on the wrist corsage, which was a combination of a few red and white flowers.

CJ looked at it and couldn't help but chuckle as it brought back the memory of the discussion he had with Cate last year. He turned to look at her, and they shared a brief smile.

"What?" Nikki grumbled as Kerry rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Nothing," CJ affirmed.

"It's just something that we talked about last year," Cate explained after Kerry had glared at them.

"Whatever," Kerry groaned before whispering to Nikki, "Let's go now, ok?"

"Definitely," her date agreed, "Well, we'll see you tomorrow," Nikki joked.

"No later than 1:00 AM," Cate asserted firmly.

"But..," the redhead began to argue but gave in at seeing that her mom was prepared not to budge on the issue, "Fine."

"Goodbye, everybody," the older girl responded before turning around to open the door, so she could escort her girlfriend out of the house.

"I want to get a picture first," Cate ordered as she reached for the camera. When it seemed like Kerry was going to object again, Cate added, "Humor me, ok?"

"Alright," her daughter consented as Nikki whispered something that almost instantly brought a smile to her face.

She continued to smile as Nikki pulled her close and smiled too. Her sister had an idea what Nikki had said but kept her mouth shut. Both girls then quickly left the house. The family observed from the doorway as Nikki escorted her date to the older girl's car and smiled when Nikki helped her into the car and closed the door. She waved to them as she walked around the front, got in the car, closed the door, and took off a minute later. After they closed the door, they all noticed a look of sadness on Cate's face

"What's wrong, Mom? Are you upset because Kerry's going to the prom with Nikki? Because I thought you were ok with them being together now," Rory challenged while the only two who seemed to understand right now were Bridget and Jim.

"It's the 'My little girl is growing up.' thing again, isn't it?" Bridget guessed confidently.

"Yes," her mom revealed as she sort of smiled at her oldest daughter.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Jim sighed as he wrapped an arm around his daughter.

"Yeah, they do," she admitted as she let Jim hug her for another minute.

While her family was talking about her, Kerry was commenting on what Nikki had said to make her smile for the picture.

"What?" Nikki declared when she saw her girlfriend gawking at her.

"Why did you say that back there?"

"Say what?"

"That it wasn't that big of a deal of having a curfew because there's a lot we could do before then."

"Because it's true, and I knew it would make you smile for the picture your mom wanted to take."

"Still…"

"You're thinking that everyone had a rough idea what I said?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't. From what I could tell, only Bridget had a good idea. But I guess that's due to the fact she knows we've had sex."

"Alright," Kerry mumbled.

"You're still nervous about tonight, aren't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"For the same reason you can tell that I am. Because I know you so well, and you know me almost as well. I think I can probably guess what you're going to say next before you even say it."

"No, you don't," both girls said at the same time before Nikki smirked at her.

"Stop it."

"I mean it."

"It's getting irritating."

"If you don't stop, the most you'll get after the dance is a kiss goodnight."

After the fifth time of hearing Nikki saying exactly the same thing when she said it, Kerry gave in.

"Fine, you made your point."

"Don't be mad. It's kind of cool that I know what you're thinking, isn't it? I mean when you want something you don't have to ask. All you have to do is think about it as you look at me."

When they stopped at a red light, Nikki leaned over and kissed Kerry, making her smile again.

"Do you think I will ever be able to do the same thing?"

"I can guarantee you that soon you will be able to do the same. What am I thinking right now?"

"You're thinking about telling me something that could either make me get excited or even more nervous. I'm not exactly sure what that is though."

"You're right. Want to know what I am going to say?"

"Sure."

"I'm not wearing a bra."

"N-Nikki."

"Relax, you won't see them tonight until we're both ready, I also know you're not wearing one either," Nikki confided as she put her fingers in the younger girl's red hair.

"Wh-What are you doing?" the redhead gasped as she began to scoot away from her date.

"Even though your hair is nice up like that, it's better down," the older girl told her as she carefully removed the hair clip and smiled as the hair fell down around her face.

As she leaned in to kiss Kerry, they were startled by a car honking behind them. Nikki immediately peered forward and found out the light had turned green. She hit the gas, and they ended up at the restaurant shortly after that.

Many hours later, the prom

The girls had a delicious meal and a good time at the prom, even after the guys had seem them entering the room arm in arm and whistled. Both of them couldn't help but feel the butterflies as they posed for a prom picture. Kerry smiled as Nikki bought two eight by tens for their parents, a few four by sixes for themselves, and some wallet sizes for any family member that might want one. She had offered to pay half, but Nikki had refused.

The only slightly embarrassing moment had been when Nikki had made a few requests to the DJ, and he had announced it to the entire room. Nikki had told her she was going to request a few but didn't tell her which ones she picked. Kerry had actually rolled her eyes at what she thought was going to be either a Britney or Christina song. She was pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be Heavy D and the Boyz's version of "Now That We've Found Love".

Flashback

"This next song goes out to Kerry Hennessy from her date, Nikki Alcott," the DJ voiced before smirking at the couple.

Nikki had pulled her onto the dance floor while he made the announcement. When they had gotten to almost the center of the floor, Kerry felt her girlfriend get behind her. As the music started, the older girl began dancing and rubbing up against the younger one. The redhead instantly started dancing and rubbing up against her after that. Others quickly followed their lead as some of the guys began cheering and whistling at them. After that song was over, the girls had received applause and a few more whistles.

"Not so fast, Beautiful." Nikki politely commanded as Kerry began to head for someplace to sit down.

"Why?"

"Because that song was for you. This one is for me," Nikki confessed as she turned her date around to face her, pulled her close, and wrapped her arms around her.

"This next one also goes out to Kerry Hennessy."

Kerry gulped as she noticed everyone watching them with curious stares on their faces. She could feel herself blushing and began to focus on the floor.

"Please look at me," Nikki whispered to her.

Kerry did exactly that before Christina Aguilera's song "Beautiful" began to play.

Kerry began to roll her eyes and attempted to pull away from her.

"Please," her date begged softly.

"Ok," the redhead relented after seeing a look that she couldn't say no to.

"I love you, Kerry Hennessy."

"I know. I love you too, Nikki Alcott."

Kerry thought she could almost feel Nikki's heartbeat as she rested her head just under Nikki's shoulder and smiled when she heard a happy sigh from the other girl.

End of the flashback

"Are you ready to go? The dance is almost over," Nikki confirmed as the girls were sitting down and resting from all of the dancing. She smirked as Kerry rolled her eyes at the girl who had been selected as the prom queen, "Forget about her, you'll always be MY queen."

"Yes, let's go," the redhead agreed as she pulled Nikki out of her seat and led her to the door.

The girls then headed to a party but left after half an hour and ended up at Nikki's house.

"You didn't ask your parents to let you have the house to yourself for the entire night, did you?"

"No."

"Then where are they?" Kerry asked as they entered the dark, family room.

"They had to go out of town. A close friend of my mom's from college died. They won't be back until tomorrow or Sunday."

"That's so sad. H-How did they die?"

"Her friend died of breast cancer."

"Can you tell your mom I'm sorry that her friend died like that?"

"Ok, she'll appreciate that. Her friend fought it the best she could, but it didn't stop her from dying. I guess it was just her time. Can we not talk about dying? It will just make me think about if something like that happened to you. If it did, I would be devastated. I don't know how well I could get along without you."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Kerry apologized as Nikki began softly sobbing on her shoulder, "I feel the same way. Let's go upstairs."

"Ok."

"So what do you want to do now?" Kerry began after they had reached the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"I want to make the most of the time we have together. Because you never know when your life could end, carpe diem, Beautiful," Nikki determined as she led them to the bed.

Kerry gasped as Nikki unzipped the dress she had on, pulled down the straps, and pulled her dress down until it fell to the floor. She almost leered at the older girl when she noticed Nikki hadn't lied about what she had said at the beginning of their date. Nikki picked it up with a smile and hung it up carefully in her closet. The redhead let out a gulp as Nikki reached behind Kerry's neck and untied the knot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kerry almost snapped as she held the top of her dress to her chest with her arms.

"Helping you out of that dress."

"And why are you doing that? Were you thinking we were going to have sex? I mean isn't this the night where it's tradition that kids have sex, possibly for the first time?"

"No, I didn't want our dresses to get wrinkled when and if we made out. As for the sex, been there, done that. Or did you already forget?" Nikki asked before smirking at her girlfriend, "You can put on a shirt and shorts if you want to… honestly. If you go home with a wrinkled dress, they'll know for sure what we did."

Kerry saw the sincerity in Nikki's eyes and responded, "A shirt will be fine. I mean the shorts might come off anyway."

"Ok," Nikki said after smirking at what Kerry had told her, making her date blush.

Both girls watched the top of Kerry's dress fall forward, exposing her bare chest. Then Kerry began to pull down the rest of the dress with one hand while the other arm wrapped around her chest.

"Let me help," her girlfriend advised as she placed her hands on the other girl's hips, "You don't need to cover your chest. I've seen them already, remember?"

"True," the redhead agreed as she let her arms fall to her sides, softly inhaled, and watched Nikki slowly pull it down until it fell to the floor.

After Kerry stepped out of it, Nikki picked it up, walked to her closet, grabbed a spare hanger, and hung it up as well.

"There you go," Nikki assured her, "No wrinkles and you can put it on again before you leave."

"Thank you," Kerry declared between smiles and sat down on the bed.

"You're welcome. I'll get you a shirt now."

Nikki grabbed two shirts and handed one to Kerry. Then she asked after she put it on, climbed onto her bed, and lay down, "Care to join me?"

"Sure, but I don't want to go all the way tonight. It's not that I don't want you that way anymore. It's just…"

"It's fine, I understand. It's not like we haven't done that before anyway."

"Thanks, Princess," Kerry muttered before smirking at the girl in front of her.

Nikki giggled and pulled her hard enough that the younger girl fell on top of her. After laughing as well, Kerry leaned in and began kissing her.


	33. Staying In Control

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 33. Staying In Control

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Nikki almost loses control around her girlfriend, and they feel the pain of separation once again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

About a minute later

Both girls broke the kiss to get some air.

As Kerry leaned in to kiss her again, Nikki asked, "Kerry, would you …"

"Would I what?" Kerry questioned as she interrupted her girlfriend's slight hesitation. When Nikki answered by looking back and forth between Kerry and her own chest, the redhead spoke again, "Oh…that."

"Yeah, that. You d-don't h-have to if you d-don't w-want to," the older girl stuttered as she tried not to blush in embarrassment.

"No, I can do that," Kerry assured her before slowly pushing up the shirt and directing her attention to Nikki's chest and stomach.

Nikki took it a step further and removed the shirt she had on. Then she ran her fingers through the red hair and moaned out the girl's name occasionally. After almost five minutes, Kerry stopped and pulled back to gaze at Nikki.

"How was that?"

"W-Wow! I mean that was…Wow!" Nikki complimented before pulling the girl closer and sighed just as happily at the feel of Kerry's head resting on her chest.

Kerry couldn't prevent herself from laughing softly at the reaction, even though part of her felt her plan of not going all the way again slipping away.

"Are you laughing at me?" the older girl griped as she sounded hurt by Kerry's laugh.

"Oh, Nikki, it's not like that at all."

"Then what is it like?" Nikki stated as they ogled each other.

"Seeing you happy like that was so cute. I only meant to smile but laughed instead. I wouldn't do something to upset you like that. Do you understand?"

"I do now. I guess that's one of the few times I didn't understand what you were thinking. Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Kerry informed before leaning in to kiss her on the lips again as her hand caressed Nikki's right cheek.

"Wh-What are you d-doing now?" the older girl gasped as Kerry pulled off her shirt

"It's your turn," the redhead advised as she lie down on her back and pulled Nikki down on top of her.

"But I thought…"

"Just for a little bit. When you're done, it's going back on. This still can come off without going all the way."

Kerry moaned the other girl's name as it continued and ran her fingers through Nikki's hair. Hearing her own name and feeling Kerry's fingers in her hair was seriously affecting Nikki. Immediately after feeling her hands touch Kerry's hips, she stopped what she was doing, actually jumped off of her girlfriend, and quickly put back on the shirt she had worn briefly.

"What's wrong? Was it something I did?" Kerry questioned as she sat up, held the other shirt against her chest, and looked with worry at Nikki, who was starting to shake as she stared down at the floor.

"We have to stop. It's something I did…I mean something I was about to do. I can't let myself do that…I mean I WON'T let myself do that, especially to you," Nikki babbled as she shook more.

"What is it?" Kerry inquired softly as she placed a hand on Nikki's right shoulder and became scared when Nikki jumped away again as if she had been burned by the touch, "You're really starting to scare me, Princess, tell me what's wrong so I can help."

Kerry had hoped by calling Nikki by her nickname, it would get the girl to calm down, but it didn't seem to help much at all.

"If you want to help, put the shirt back on, so I can look at you while we talk," Nikki requested as she continued to look at the floor.

"Ok, it's on," Kerry confirmed while becoming surprisingly upset at the request but put it on anyway, "Are you suddenly disappointed with them because you didn't seem to be when we had sex before."

"It's not like that," Nikki insisted.

"Then why did we have to stop and put the shirts on again?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" Kerry interrupted as she was quickly running out of things to say to the girl she loved.

"Because if we hadn't stopped now, I don't think I could have stopped. And I might have…," Nikki admitted before moving away in what could be interpreted as shame.

"We can do that if you w-want t-to," Kerry replied.

"No, we can't. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and say that you changed your mind about not wanting to have sex?" Nikki muttered and concluded when she got an unconvincing nod, "I can tell you're lying and only saying that to make me feel better. That's why we have to stop. I love you too much to hurt you like that."

"Where are you going?" the redhead wondered as she watched Nikki stand up.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes. You should probably cover your ears."

"Ok," Kerry consented before sighing at the sight of Nikki running into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

She wasn't sure of what to think of Nikki's sudden change in behavior. That was until she heard music, a few groans, and a concluding shriek. Kerry rolled her eyes after realizing what her girlfriend was doing. Less than a minute later, she heard the music be turned off.

"Couldn't wait, huh?" Kerry responded with a smirk as her girlfriend returned from the bathroom in the t-shirt and underwear.

"N-No, I guess not," Nikki answered before blushing and looking away.

"It's ok. I did it once or twice after thinking about you the night I came back from New York."

"Really?"

"Uh huh," Kerry confessed, which helped Nikki look back at the redhead and stop blushing.

"What did the trick, me dressed like that or me doing that to you while you were in the pajamas I bought?"

"Both actually."

"How about we see what's on TV? I'll set the alarm just in case we fall asleep."

"That sounds like a good idea. Can you handle it if I rest my head on your shoulder," Kerry teased.

"I think I can handle that."

"Well, maybe we both should put on some shorts just in case."

"Fine, grab the first two you see from the bottom drawer."

"Why me? It's your dresser."

"Because you're closer."

"Well, I'm sitting down and you're standing, so you get them."

Nikki sighed as she walked over to the dresser, leaned over, and opened the bottom drawer and heard a soft gulp. She knew that when she had bent over the shirt rose up a bit, exposing her butt .She decided to act like she was having a hard time deciding on which ones to chose. She was hoping to get a better reaction from the redhead.

"Nikki."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have any t-shirts that cover your entire butt when you do that?" Kerry groaned as she tried not to stare at the other girl.

"Nope. That's what shorts, pants, and skirts are for," Nikki explained as she picked out a few pair, closed the drawer, and traveled back over to her bed, "Here you go, Beautiful."

"Thanks, Princess," Kerry said before rolling her eyes at the beautiful girl standing in front of her.

"You're welcome," the older girl announced as she stood with her back to Kerry and slowly pulled on the shorts.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" the redhead guessed as she watched her.

"Kind of," Nikki revealed as she finished pulling them up and tied the knot in the front.

"Because you know that those seem to be kind of snug around your butt and if they were an inch or two shorter, anybody could see some of your butt."

"Of course, I wear these when I'm working out or hanging around home." Nikki described before giggling, "Are you going to put the other pair on?"

"Yes," Kerry mumbled as she got off the bed and put them on. She sighed after she took a look at herself in the mirror, "I guess I know why you picked these."

"What do you mean?" the older girl asked innocently.

"You knew that these were just as short as the ones you have on."

"True. If we were going out someplace I would pick some that were longer, I swear."

"Ok, I'll turn on the TV while you set the alarm."

Nikki quickly set it, so that she had enough time to get a good look at Kerry in her shorts. She saw her turning around after grabbing the remote from the desk. She made it look like she was just finishing setting the alarm. After joining Nikki back on the bed, they decided on a movie together. They happened to catch "Office Space" on one of the channels and chose to watch that one. Both girls sighed happily as Kerry rested her head on Nikki's left shoulder. The laughter they let out managed to keep them awake. When the alarm began to beep, Nikki shut it off.

"Well, that gives us around thirty minutes before you have to be home. If you don't want to change back into your dress, you can wear those clothes home."

"I think that would be better. I would just have to change out of it again. I can wear these to bed if I want to, right?"

"Definitely, I've slept in them before."

"Ok, I guess it's good it's so late."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I will look a little weird wearing these clothes along with the dress shoes I wore to the dance."

"Well, I have an extra pair of tennis shoes if you want to borrow them."

"That would be great, thanks."

Nikki watched as Kerry sat back down on the bed and put on the borrowed shoes.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I just need to grab my dress," Kerry mentioned before getting up, walking over to the closet, and taking out her dress, giving Nikki the opportunity at another brief glance of Kerry in the shorts.

"So you had a good time tonight?"

"Yes, did you?"

"I always have a good time with my red haired goddess."

"Nikki…don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say that; it just makes each time we have to say goodbye harder. When is your flight back again?"

"I leave at 12:00 PM."

Around 1:00 AM, outside the Hennessey home

Nikki got them home in enough time for get in a quick kiss and a hickey before walking Kerry to the front door.

"I'll miss you, Beautiful."

"And I'll miss you, Princess."

"No crying, ok? If you do, then I will start. I still have to drive home."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I just love you so much."

"I know. Be strong for me, and I'll be back for your graduation."

"Have a safe flight back."

"I will, and I'll call to let you know I got in safely. Oh, I thought you should know something else before I go."

"What's that?"

"Bridget knows about the song and picture."

"What are you talking about?"

"From this past Valentine's Day."

"Oh," Kerry sighed before repeating it louder and growling softly, "OH! I'm going to…"

"No, you won't. I'm the one who should be embarrassed. I am a little, but as long as she's the only one who knows, it's not so bad."

"But she SPIED on us."

"I know, but if you were in her shoes, wouldn't you be tempted to do the same thing?"

"M-Maybe."

"So no getting mad, ok?" Nikki suggested as Kerry frowned.

When the redhead continued to frown, her girlfriend leaned in and kissed softly until Kerry broke the kiss.

"Fine, I won't be mad."

"That's my beautiful girl. Oh, tell Bridget I'm sorry that things didn't work out between her and Ryan. She knows I know, right?"

"Yeah, and you've already told her that already."

"Ok, I couldn't remember. I'm sure she'll find someone that will make her as happy as we make each other."

"I hope so. I know she and I fought a lot in the past and still do some times, but she's been so supportive. I just want her to be happy."

"We both do."

The girls shared a hug before Kerry went inside and shut the door. Nikki strolled back to her car as she fought back the tears that wanted to come out

A few minutes later, Kerry and Bridget's bedroom

Kerry tried to be as quiet as she could. However, she was slightly startled by a light turning on as she closed the door. Bridget glanced at the clock before looking at her sister.

"1:00 AM exactly."

"Bridget, I thought you'd be asleep," Kerry commented as she hung up her dress.

"I set the alarm to wake me up a little before your curfew. I've been up for about five minutes. So how was it?"

"The whole night was great "

"Well, that explains why you're in those clothes and not the dress. When did she give you the hickey?"

"After we got back here. We started kissing, and then she decided to leave a hickey on my neck."

"You mean you made out in her car outside our house?"

"Yeah, so? We made sure no one was around."

"Aren't those shorts a little too short?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't planning on anybody seeing me in them other than you and Nikki."  
"So tell me as much as you can."

"Ok. But before I start, I thought I'd tell you that I know that you know about everything that happened between me and Nikki on Valentine's Day."

"I…," her sister whispered after letting out a gasp.

"It's ok, just as long as it stays between the three of us."

"It's a deal."

Kerry then told her as much as she felt like telling the blonde. She was surprised when she began talking about their make out after reaching Nikki's house, leaving out the part where they were both topless. At hearing that her sister had almost had sex again with her girlfriend, she felt the urge to comment on that.

"Yeah?" her sister said as it sunk in that she had probably said too much.

"You two really love each other, don't you?"

"Yes. And tonight is just more proof of it."

"Why, what happened?"

"I told her I didn't want to have sex tonight, and she didn't try to change my mind."

"So…uh, what did she do after you told her that?"

"She told me she understood and would never try to make me do something I didn't want to do. We still made out. But when she felt that she was starting to lose control, we stopped and she…"

"You made her start to lose control?"

"Sort of."

"What did she do then?"

"You've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone else."

"My lips are sealed."

"Ok. She felt she was starting to lose control while she was on top of me as we were lying down on the bed in our underwear. She was kissing me and put her hands on my hips. Suddenly, she jumped away and began to shake in fear."

"Why did she get like that?" Bridget quizzed while not being able to hide the shock at hearing her sister's confession.

"She said that we had to stop because if we didn't stop then, she might not be able to stop until we had gone all the way. Meaning she might have…"

"Oh my god, she PROMISED me she would never do that to you. She and I are going to have to have a big sister to girlfriend talk about taking advantage of my sister."

"No, you won't. I said she stopped herself, and that's the truth. She told me she loved me too much to hurt me like that. We didn't do anything I didn't want to do."

"You are so lucky to have someone other than family who loves you so much," the blonde reminded as she sat down on the redhead's bed and hugged her, "I'm actually jealous of you."

"You'll find someone else who will say it and mean it."

"And won't cheat on me with some slutty cheerleader?"

"Yeah, oh, Nikki said once again she's sorry that what happened between you and Ryan."

"She forgot she said it already, huh?"

"I guess so. You're not mad are you?"

"No, I guess she forgot with the few others I've been with since then."

"Since you never answered the question, was the reason he cheated because you didn't want to have sex with him soon enough?"

"Exactly, I was about to. I mean I was going to tell him I was ready, and I found him having sex with that other girl."

"That's also why your relationships after that ended so soon. Because all they wanted is sex. And that you're still a virgin."

"Yeah, at least one of us has heard it more than once and the person meant it. What's wrong with me?"

"What makes you think something is wrong with you?"

"Because no guy has ever said it to me and meant it, except for maybe Donnie Doyle," Bridget complained and felt tears coming.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Bridget. You're waiting until you're sure that both of you are in love. I'm proud of you for that. And you're still young, so don't worry, ok? Just keep looking. You'll find it. You'll both say it and mean it. It will feel like nothing you've felt before. Then you'll know how Nikki and I feel right now."

Bridget smiled and wiped away a few tears until she saw the redhead starting to cry.

"Why are you crying?" the blonde asked in concern.

"Because she's heading back to New York later today, and I'm going to miss her. I love her so much that it almost hurts here when she's so far away," Kerry told her as she pointed to her heart, "I didn't think I could love her this much. Please don't make fun of me."

"I won't, I swear. She's coming back for your graduation, right?"

"Yes."

"So you should be able to handle a month without her."

"I guess."

"Good, now try to get some sleep, ok?"

"Alright, Bridget. Thanks," her younger sister mumbled before closing her eyes.

"You too."

Bridget turned off the light and thought to herself before falling asleep.

_Will I ever find someone like that?_


	34. The Princess Returns

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 34. The Princess Returns

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The girls are reunited when Nikki arrives home from New York.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: Since they didn't specify the actual date of the school's traditional ditch day, I'm making it the day Nikki comes back home from New York. This gives Kerry the chance to be the one who picks her up at the airport. This and some other chapters are going to be a shout out to a place I've wanted to go to but can't afford - the Caribbean.

* * *

Wednesday, May 24, 2006; Detroit Metropolitan Airport, baggage claim area

Kerry was waiting anxiously as she prepared to surprise her girlfriend. Nikki's parents had handed over the keys to Nikki's car, just like her girlfriend said they would. As she thought about what to say, Nikki walked up to her with a fake surprised look.

"Kerry, sweetie, what are you doing here? I thought my parents were picking me up?"

"Well, they knew I wanted to be the first one to see you after you stepped off the plane."

"I see," Nikki replied as she arched an eyebrow at the other girl, "So can I guess correctly that you came in my car?"

"You guessed correctly. I…," Kerry started again, only to be interrupted by the sound of the luggage carousel starting up.

Both girls turned to keep an eye out for Nikki's suitcase as they continued their conversation.

"I missed you too. Before you say it, I missed you more; and no, you didn't surprise me. I knew you would be the one to pick me up here," Nikki whispered as she gently grabbed Kerry's right hand.

"I…How did you…"

"Because I know my girlfriend almost as much as she knows herself."

"So how much more did you miss me?"

"You'll see as soon as I get my luggage. And there it is right now," the older girl announced as she broke the grip she had on the other girl's hand.

Kerry watched with a smile as her girlfriend easily lifted the suitcase off the belt and put it on the floor. Nikki took a minute to look for the nearest restroom.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" the redhead asked as she was just as easily led into the women's restroom.

"You'll find out in less than a minute," Nikki explained as she looked under the door of each stall and saw that they were alone.

"Where is the fire?" Kerry repeated when she was pushed into the handicapped stall and up against the wall.

"In here," Nikki informed after locking the door behind them and placing Kerry's hand on her heart, "Can you feel it?"

"Y-Yeah," her girlfriend relented after gasping at Nikki moving Kerry's hand under her shirt.

Kerry was too distracted by her hand on Nikki's chest to even notice that Nikki had quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants.

"And in here," Nikki whispered again, this time seductively before placing Kerry's right hand in the front of her pants.

"N-Nikki, I…," the redhead tried to say but was interrupted again by Nikki's left hand joining her right hand in Nikki's pants.

"The best part is, you can't get burned by this fire," Nikki stated before breaking the hold she had on the younger girl, pulled her pants down, and let them fall down to her ankles.

"What are you doing?" Kerry questioned as Nikki grabbed both of her hands this time.

"I want to feel you touching me more. If you don't, then stop me."

Nikki softly laughed as she took Kerry's left hand and placed it on her butt. Then she took the right hand, which was shaking, and pressed the palm of it against her with her left. After five seconds, she moved their hands lower and grabbed herself in a cupping motion. When she tried to put a few of the redhead's fingers inside her over the underwear, Kerry pulled her hand away.

"I'm not going to do that to you here."

"Ok, but don't you find the possibility of being caught like this a little exciting?"

"M-Maybe," Kerry stuttered before becoming silent at the feel of hands working on the button of her pants and the sound of another zipper being pulled down.

"I think you mean yes," Nikki suggested after not being stopped from pulling down Kerry's pants.

After getting them down to her girlfriend's ankles, Nikki put her hands on Kerry's hips.

"N-Nikki…," Kerry mumbled as Nikki began to do the same thing to her.

Nikki heard her start to moan as she moved one hand to Kerry's butt while the other was pressed against the waist of the younger girl.

"Can you feel what I felt when you did this to me?"

"Y-Yes," Kerry revealed before being caught up in another intense kiss.

Nikki kept herself from breaking the kiss with a smirk while she moved her hand lower. Kerry moaned when she felt the other girl grabbing her like she had done earlier. After about another five seconds, Nikki broke the kiss and pushed up the bottom of Kerry's shirt. The redhead was too wrapped in the feeling of Nikki's hands on her skin above her hips to notice that she was no longer being kissed. It came back to her when she felt the same lips kissing her just above her underwear.

"N-Nikki," Kerry pleaded as she gulped and gaped down at her girlfriend, who was crouching before her.

"Yeah?" Nikki answered as she gazed up temporarily at her before moving her lips even lower and leaned in to kiss her over the underwear while keeping her still with her hands on Kerry's upper thighs.

"N-Not h-here…n-not n-now," the redhead insisted and pushed her away before there was any contact.

"Alright, I'll stop…for now," the older girl consented as she grabbed Kerry's pants by the belt loops and slowly pulled them up.

"Thank you," Kerry said after sighing happily.

Kerry quickly buttoned and zipped them back up as Nikki pulled hers back up and began doing the same. Unfortunately, Kerry didn't even take the time to notice that Nikki wasn't finished yet when she unlocked and opened the door. But someone else did while Kerry left the stall.

"What do we have here?" a woman inquired in a clearly authoritative tone.

"Uh…Uh," Kerry muttered as they came eye to eye with a woman from airport security.

"It's…It's not what it looked like, I swear," Nikki babbled as she quickly buttoned her pants and started to become afraid what could happen next.

"So then you weren't having sex in a public bathroom?"

"N-No," Nikki denied and before she could stop herself, she admitted what she had been doing with Kerry, "it was just some kissing and groping."

Kerry advised her after lightly slapping the girl's arm, "Did you forget you have the right to remain silent?"

"Sorry," Nikki apologized as she stared at Kerry.

When the woman moved closer to them, Nikki got a little scared.

"Please don't arrest us. We're truly sorry, and it won't EVER happen again," the older girl begged and gave her a pleading look.

The woman glanced over at Kerry, who rapidly shook her head in agreement with her girlfriend.

"Ok, you're free to go," she told them before briefly smiling.

"Really?" Nikki gasped before giving a sigh of relief.

"I hope you learned something from this."

"We have," they assured her together, "Next time, we'll make sure to wait until we're at home."

"Glad we got that settled," the guard declared before walking away.

"Wow, that was close. I guess we should be thankful that she didn't want to arrest us after the look of fear I gave her."

"That's not funny, Nikki."

"Do you hear or see me laughing?"

"No."

"Ok, then let me get my bag, so you can take me home."

"Make it quick," Kerry ordered as she waited by the restroom door.

Nikki quickly grabbed her bag and they left the airport without saying another word. That didn't stop Nikki from occasionally smiling at her girlfriend. When they reached the car, Kerry confronted her about it.

"Ok, that's five times where I caught you smiling at me and not explaining why. Tell me why or find another way home."

"But you're driving MY car, so I don't have to if I don't want to," Nikki playfully complained before trying without success to get the keys away from Kerry, "Fine, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to get upset in any way."

"I promise."

"Ok. After what happened back there in the restroom, I pictured you in a few different situations."

"What situations?"

"You in just handcuffs and underwear, then only in handcuffs," Nikki admitted before she licked her lips slowly. At hearing Kerry let out a gulp, she added, "Or maybe after what you said in there when she left, maybe I'm the one in the handcuffs."

"Nikki, don't say stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because you might start thinking the same thing?" Nikki smiled at the silent stare Kerry gave her and concluded with, "I love you, Kerry."

"I love you too," Kerry confessed before wrapping her arms around the other girl and giving her a soft kiss.

Then they broke the kiss and headed to Nikki's house.

Later, Nikki's house

The girls arrived at Nikki's as soon as they could. After closing the front door behind her, Nikki led her girlfriend upstairs. The first thing she noticed were the DVDs of the last two seasons of "Buffy T.V.S." lying on her bed. She turned to smile at the redhead.

"Thanks for letting me borrow them," Kerry said casually as Nikki put them back on the shelf with the rest of her Buffy and other assorted DVDs.

"No problem, my beautiful girlfriend. I love calling you that."

"Which one, beautiful or girlfriend?"

"Both actually. Come here," Nikki requested as she sat down on her bed and waved for her to come closer with her right hand.

"Ok, now what?" Kerry wondered as she stood in front of her even though she had a good idea by the expression on the older girl's face.

"This," Nikki decided as she suddenly stood, picked up her girlfriend, and quickly lay her down on the bed.

She smiled at the redhead, who was now on her back. She gazed at her for only a few seconds before her hands went to the front of Kerry's pants.

"N-Ni…I mean, Princess, not so fast. I mean not now," Kerry commanded as she gently grabbed the hands that had moved to the bottom of her shirt after unbuttoning and unzipping her pants.

"Why not? It seemed like you wanted this, we're not at the airport anymore, and we don't have that much time before you know who comes home. What a great way to spend 'Ditch Day'. Definitely better than how you spent it last year," Nikki reminded her as she watched her girlfriend tuck her shirt back in her pants and buttoning and zipping them back up before sitting up.

"Very funny," the younger girl grumbled as she recalled last year when Nikki laughed, "However, I wanted to take you out to eat. So we could have a chance to celebrate your birthday better than just talking on your computer before your cousin and her husband took you out for a dinner and a movie."

She became confused when Nikki began to laugh.

"What's so funny? I can't remember you saying what movie they took you to."

"That's because they didn't take me to a movie. It was just their attempt to throw me off of where they were really taking me. I knew something was up when they blindfolded me and didn't let me take it off until we sat down at the…club they took me to. I knew it was a club of some kind from the music."

"So what kind of club was it?" the younger girl quizzed as her girlfriend began to smirk.

"A strip…Excuse me, I mean an exotic dance club. The first thing I saw was the strip…I mean dancer smiling at me from the stage. Then it got even more interesting," Nikki described as the smirk grew.

"How?"

"Apparently, when somebody, usually a guy, has a birthday or is getting married, they put him up on the stage. He sits down on a chair. Then they either pull off his shirt or he takes it off and each dancer gives him a lap dance. A few even do it two at a time. When it's finished, they hand him a shirt with the club logo on it to put on."

"They did that to you?" Kerry guessed before gasping in shock.

"Uh huh. Don't worry, they made sure I had a bra on first. It got pretty loud when the audience found out it was a girl being put on stage. The DJ had to turn up the music because the cheering got louder when the dancing started, especially after the second and third girl did it at the same time. One guy even fainted when he saw that. Fortunately, his friend caught him and splashed him with water to wake him up."

After shaking off the shock, Kerry responded, "Did anything else happen?"

"Yeah, do you think you can handle it?"

"I guess so. If I change my mind, I'll let you know."

"Good. So after I joined Rachel and Joe at our table, Joe picked out the first dancer he thought I'd like to give me my first personal lap dance on one of the couches around the club. He had her pick one behind a curtain of some kind, so we wouldn't be interrupted by any staring. The girl who gave me the dance told me she was gay and knew that I was too. Then she did a few things they don't normally do for or to customers. It was because she said I was a hottie and was attracted to me."

"I can't believe Rachel went there with you two."

"She said she wouldn't do that for anyone else, and it would have looked suspicious if she didn't come."

"Wh-What did the girl do?"

"She pulled off the shirt they gave me, my shoes, and my pants too. After the dance was over and I was getting dressed, she wrote down her phone number. She almost stuck the piece of paper down the front of my pants, but I stopped her and put it one of the front pockets. As I reached for the curtain, she french kissed me and grabbed my ass."

"Damn."

"You should have seen the look on Rachel and Joe's faces when I told them."

"I can imagine."

"They didn't believe me until I showed them the number. We left not too long after that. The girl winked at me as we were leaving. As soon as we left, I tossed the number into the trash can."

"Why did you throw it away?"

"Because I don't need her, I have you."

"That didn't stop you from letting her do that to you," Kerry argued in a hurt tone, "Wait, that means you cheated on me!"

"No, I didn't. As soon as it happened, I stopped her by pushing her away,"

"You promise?"

"Yes, if it hadn't happened so quickly, I could have stopped it before it even began. That night at the club was the wildest thing that's ever happened to me. However, it was a one time only thing, I swear. You're the only one I love like that. You know that."

"I know, but I can still be a little jealous, can't I?"

"I guess, but it would be a waste of time. You CAN'T let anyone else know about all of that. My parents would possibly freak and your sister would never let me forget it."

"Ok, so I was thinking about dinner and a movie. We'd go someplace where they would sing to you a belated birthday song."

"Then to someplace we can go to and continue what I tried to start?"

"If that's what you want."

"I do, but only if you want it as well. Maybe you could do a little dance for me too," Nikki suggested with a small smirk.

"Maybe," Kerry confided before smiling back at her.

Nikki spent the rest of the time until her parents came home making out and relaxing with her girlfriend on the bed. Nikki excused herself from the room so she could talk to her parents in private. She asked them if they would let her have the house to herself and Kerry for most of the night. They agreed but only on the condition that she let them take her and Kerry out to celebrate the next night. They would be celebrating both girls' birthdays, their daughter's first completed year of college, Kerry's graduation in a few days, and her acceptance to Columbia University. Nikki was reluctant at first. She changed her mind when her mom promised they wouldn't do anything embarrassing, like calling her 'sweetie' in front of the redhead.

Kerry wasn't sure of what to think when Nikki notified her of the change in the night's plans. She got nervous of the idea of her and Nikki going out to eat with Nikki's parents the following night. After a minute or two of convincing by her girlfriend that nothing had to happen that she didn't want to that night and that neither would be embarrassed at the dinner, the redhead complied. Almost immediately after Nikki's parents left the house for the night, Nikki ordered in and Kerry made a quick trip to the nearest grocery store with a bakery.

She came back with a cake that Nikki was sure to like. The night went great as they enjoyed both the delivered food and cake. Then the girls headed up to the older girl's bedroom. Kerry surprised her girlfriend by actually going along with the suggestion made earlier. Because Nikki was so happy, it didn't bother her when Kerry decided she didn't want to go all the way with her that night. As the couple was heading down the stairs to the front door, they were interrupted by John and Diane coming home. Kerry said goodbye and promised not to back out of tomorrow's plans.

The next night, a local restaurant

Even though Kerry had agreed, she still got a little bit uncomfortable as they reached the restaurant. It didn't stop the rest of them from smiling occasionally. She would find out soon what was making her girlfriend smile.

"So, Kerry, what do you plan on studying at Columbia?" Diane asked with a smile.

"I am majoring in journalism and a minor in art. I was also thinking about taking a creative writing class," Kerry described as she began to relax.

"That sounds exciting," John commented honestly.

"Thanks," the redhead accepted as Nikki slipped her hand under the table onto Kerry's left leg and began rubbing it.

Kerry turned to see her girlfriend smirking at her. She quickly took a bite of her food to disguise the slight moan when Nikki briefly moved her hand all the way up her leg and gave it a light squeeze. Kerry let out a sigh when the older girl moved her hand back to her own lap.

"What plans do you girls have for the summer?"

"I don't know, maybe get a different job until I go to college," Kerry stated before smiling at the three of them.

"I know I don't need the money, but I was thinking of maybe getting one where I work a few days a week, possibly wherever Kerry decides to work. I was hoping that maybe she and I could go on a trip before we got the jobs."

"Any place in particular?" John questioned at the same time as Kerry looked at her with just as much curiosity.

"Definitely out of state. And if Kerry's mom agrees, possibly even out of the continental United States," Nikki claimed after looking at the other three at the table.

"Really?" Kerry exclaimed as she tried not to seem overexcited about what her girlfriend wanted to do.

"Of course. Do you think she would let you go?"

"Maybe after my birthday. I will be eighteen, so I could leave the country without adult supervision."

"So that's why you asked for money for your birthday and what you suggested we could get Kerry for her birthday and graduation," John assumed before he and Nikki began to smirk at each other.

"Yeah," Nikki chuckled before sharing a smile with her mom.

"You actually got me something for that?"

"Yes, we did. They are important days in a person's life."

"That's true," Kerry agreed as she smiled at all of them.

After about fifteen seconds, Nikki told her parents, "Ok, could you give her the present now?"

"Sure," Diane confirmed before taking out an envelope from her purse and handing it to the redhead, "Here you go, Kerry. I hope you put it to good use."

"Th-Thanks," the younger girl replied as she opened it to find another humorous card. This one was a graduation card, but there was also a wish for a happy birthday written by John and Diane. She gasped at seeing what the gift card was for this time, "This is for the store that sells beachwear and related sports apparel."

"That's right," Nikki's parents asserted together before turning to look from Kerry to Nikki.

Kerry turned to look at her girlfriend and asked, "Wh-Where did you p-plan on taking me…I mean where were you hoping my mom would let me go to with you?"

"I was thinking about a week in the Caribbean. We would do a little island hopping. While we were there, we could go scuba diving, parasailing, and maybe some surfing."

"But that's going to be expensive. How can you afford that?"

"I'll tell you when I take you home," Nikki promised after sharing another smile with her parents.


	35. Princesses Can Be Just As Charming

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 35. Princesses Can Be Just As Charming

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is what happened when Nikki drops Kerry off after the meal with her and her parents and most of the two days that followed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

Later that night, Kerry's house

The small group finished up their meal and headed back to the Alcott house. After thanking Nikki's parents for the gift and the free dinner, Kerry said goodnight to Nikki's parents and was taken home by her girlfriend. Shortly after pulling up in front of Kerry's house, Nikki leaned in and kissed the redhead. She held back a smirk at how she surprised the younger girl and continued until she heard Kerry moan. She broke the kiss at the sound. When the kiss was broken, she saw Kerry was sitting there in a haze and smiling. Kerry shook herself out of the haze she was in and blushed at the sound of giggling.

"Sorry," Kerry whispered.

"No need to apologize, I knew you would snap out of it eventually. So does a trip to the mall on Saturday sound good?"

"Yes, but how can you be sure my mom won't have a problem with me going so far on such a short notice?"

"Well, let's go find out."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, it's still early enough for all them to be awake. Besides, they will want to know how the dinner went. Well, maybe in a few minutes," Nikki decided as she leaned in to kiss Kerry for that long before breaking it and talking to her again, "Oh, I thought you might want to know something else we could do on a trip that we can't do here."

"Ok, and what's that?"

"Spend some time on a topless beach. But don't worry, we'll stay away from the clothing optional/nude beaches."

"Really?" Kerry gulped.

"Yes, really. You're the only one who gets to see me like that."

Kerry smiled as she viewed the other girl get out of the car and walk around to help her out. She sighed happily as Nikki held out her hand and waited for her to grab it. The older girl smiled as Kerry carefully got out of the car and closed the door. The girls' hands stayed together until they entered the house and found everyone staring at them with smiles on their faces. Kerry broke the hold and blushed for a few seconds, much to the amusement of Bridget, Rory, and CJ.

"I take it the dinner with Nikki and her parents went well?" Jim greeted with a small smile.

"Y-Yeah, it d-did," Kerry stuttered, amusing the same three even more.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Cate asked her nervous daughter.

"No, n-nothing's w-wrong. It's just we have a something big to ask…I m-mean I d-do," Kerry explained as the amusement changed to extreme curiosity.

"What is it?"

"N-Nikki wants to take me on a trip after my birthday."

"Why?" her mom questioned even though she secretly knew the reason already.

"She wants to celebrate me turning eighteen, my graduation tomorrow, and getting accepted to Columbia University. She also wants us to have some fun before the stress of the upcoming fall hits us."

"How long would the trip be and where would you go?"

"A week in the Caribbean. I was thinking we could do a little island hopping during that time," Nikki informed them after her girlfriend had remained silent.

"Wow!" Bridget shouted in shock before apologizing, "Sorry, but that's big. You two haven't been an official couple for that long, and she wants to take you to some tropical paradise."

After the couple saw shock on everyone but Cate's face, the redhead inquired, "I know it's kind of short notice. S-So c-can I g-go?"

"You didn't tell her?" Cate stated with a smile, "I thought you were going to tell her?"

"I changed my mind because I wanted to see what would happen if I didn't."

"Wait…You already knew about it?"

"Yes," Nikki and Cate said together.

"Does that mean I can go?"

After looking at her daughter for a few seconds, Cate answered, "Yes, you can go. But you have to call us at least once, send us a postcard so we know how you're doing, and take a lot of pictures."

"I can't believe you're letting her go," Rory muttered, clearly stunned.

"She will be eighteen, Rory, so Mom can't do much about it. Is it alright if I'm jealous?" the blonde replied.

"You can if you want to, but maybe we can make it up to you someday. _Like maybe in five years. _We'll bring back souvenirs for all of you."

"You better..," Bridget began to insist but was interrupted by her sister.

"She better what? Bring back souvenirs or make it up to you someday?"

"Both actually," she responded with a smirk.

"I guess that means we should call it a night," Nikki suggested when she saw Kerry let out a small yawn.

"I guess so," Kerry sighed as she wondered why she was tired this early.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. Your princess will see you tomorrow at your graduation."

Kerry blushed when she saw her family smiling and smirking at the nicknames. Then she turned her back to them and gazed directly at Nikki, who hugged her for a few seconds. She silently said no when Nikki began giving her a familiar smirk. The one that indicated she was about to get kissed. Nikki stood still for another few seconds before quickly leaning and giving her an equally long, soft kiss on the lips. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Nikki opened the door, stepped outside, and closed it behind her. As the door was closing, she had heard a few laughs, Jim saying, "Rory, Bridget, stop it.", and CJ and finishing with an, "Ooh la la, and "Ouch." Nikki knew this meant that Kerry had punched him.

As she made the way to her car, Nikki was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing her arm.

"No so fast," Kerry warned as she spun the older girl around, "What did you think you were doing back there?"

"It was kind of self explanatory, wasn't it?"

"You told me you'd never do something I didn't want you to do."

"Yes, I did."

"Then you shouldn't have kissed me. I SAID no," Kerry complained before frowning at her.

"Sorry, I slipped up, but I thought it was cute and funny."

"Well, maybe it was for you but not for me."

"Can you forgive me?" Nikki playfully begged before giving her a look that Kerry couldn't resist.

"Ok," Kerry revealed as she felt her urge to be mad fading away, "How can you do something like that so easily?"

"It's my charm. It can make it hard for people to reject me, especially short and cute redheads who love me."

"Stop it!" Kerry demanded softly.

"Do you really want me to stop being this way?" her girlfriend quizzed as she gently ran the fingers on her right hand through Kerry's hair.

"N-No," the redhead confessed softly as a few tears suddenly fell to her cheeks.

"Don't cry," Nikki advised before quickly and softly wiping them away, "and don't say, 'I'm sorry.'. I'm good if you are."

Kerry gave her a short, positive nod before whipping around. Both realized that the entire family had been watching them silently. Kerry glanced down as she almost instantly ran past them into the house. Nikki was close enough to hear Kerry running up the stairs. The family remained quiet as this happened and followed her inside, with Bridget going in last. While she was closing the door, the blonde shared a smile with Nikki. Nikki felt the butterflies flying around in her stomach as she drove home.

A few minutes later, the girls' bedroom

Bridget came into the room and discovered her sister quickly putting on the pajamas she had gotten from Nikki on Christmas. When Kerry faced her, Bridget spotted more tears on the girl's cheek.

"Please don't make fun of me!" Kerry pleaded.

"I promise," the blonde assured her as she slowly paced over to her sister.

"I…"

"You honestly love her, I know. I'm happy for you."

"Th-Thanks," the redhead murmured as she peeked up at the sweet smile on Bridget's face and suddenly gave her a tight and brief embrace.

"You're welcome," Bridget declared softly between smiles as she hugged her sister back.

Neither girl said another word as they broke the hug, Then Bridget changed into a tank top and pajama pants.

"What's wrong?" the blonde inquired when she noticed her sister frowning.

"Nikki was going to tell me how she could afford the trip but distracted me with everything that happened from the moment we got back here until she left."

"Just ask her tomorrow." _Wow, Nikki is definitely good at distracting her_.

"What's so funny?" Kerry sneered at seeing Bridget smirking.

"Nothing."

"Whatever," the redhead growled after not getting a better response.

The next evening, Kerry's house

Kerry's graduation had gone well. This was despite the fact that Kerry had been nervous when Nikki had met up to say hi to her. Nikki calmed her down easily with another soft kiss and a few words of encouragement. Since Kerry didn't want a party, the family ended up taking her out for dinner at any place she wanted. Nikki was happy when she was invited to come along. As they ordered their food, Nikki had placed her left hand on Kerry's right leg. Kerry whispered into Nikki's ear for her to stop. Nikki immediately pulled it back and let out a soft sigh. Bridget had been sitting on her sister's left side and heard it. When she smiled at the couple, Nikki knew she was busted. With a brief pleading expression, she asked for the blonde to keep her mouth shut. Bridget took some pity on her and said nothing.

"Thanks for inviting me to the restaurant with you and your family," Nikki announced as they were once again sitting in her car outside the house, "Sorry about what I did at the restaurant. I just have a hard time keeping my hands off of you sometimes."

"It's ok because you stopped immediately when I told you to."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Nikki recalled proudly and continued after she got an eye roll in return, "How come you never do that to me?"

"What, grab your leg under a table at a public restaurant?"

"Yes."

"Because I don't want to get caught in front of our families like that, and you would enjoy it too much. That's what would probably get us caught."

"That's true. It's just that I always feel more alive when I'm with you, especially in moments where there's physical contact."

"You did it again."

"Did what again?" her girlfriend spoke as the younger girl bit her lip lightly

"Make me feel that all I want to do is stuff like that," Kerry admitted as she pulled Nikki in for a kiss while running her fingers through the girl's soft hair before breaking the kiss and getting out of the car.

"So then I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, pick me up around 10:00 AM."

"I'll be here right on the dot. So you better be ready. Otherwise, I'm coming inside and upstairs, even if you've overslept and are in the shower."

"You wouldn't," Kerry gasped.

"You're right, I wouldn't," the older girl divulged with a smirk, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Hey, wait."

"What is it?"

"You were able to distract me from asking last night but not this time. How can you afford the trip?"

"I got a REALLY good deal," Nikki sort of lied in a very convincing tone.

"Ok."

As she drove away, Nikki was extremely happy that the conversation had ended there.

Saturday morning, 10:00 AM, the front steps of the Hennessy house

Bridget opened the door as Nikki leaned in to ring the bell, surprising Nikki and causing her to jump back.

"Good morning, Nikki. How's your day so far?"

"Great, and should be getting better really soon. So is Kerry ready?"

"I'm ready," the redhead confirmed as she weaved around her sister and met her girlfriend with a smile.

"Then let's go. Bye, Bridget."

"Have fun, you two."

They made sure they weren't being spied on through the nearby window before grabbing each other's hands and strolling to the car.

"You thought about it, didn't you?" Nikki guessed as she realized the younger girl was directing her attention back and forth between straight ahead and her while Nikki started up the car.

"About what?"

"What I said last night about coming inside."

"How did you…I forgot, you know me so well," Kerry groaned a little bitterly.

"Don't be that way. I want us to have fun today. So what was your opinion about me doing that?"

"If…If after you were sure we were alone, I…," Kerry began to imply before hesitating for a few seconds, "I m-might not have st-stopped you."

"Even if you were in the shower?"

"Y-Yeah. Can we go now?" Kerry requested before blushing and focusing on straight ahead.

Nikki complied with a small smile as she pulled away from the curb and headed to the mall. The girls spent around an hour shopping for their upcoming trip. The first half had been spent using up the gift card. They made a stop at Victoria's Secret, where Nikki teased her by talking about a few things she was tempted to buy. Then they left and picked up everything else they needed. When that was done, they traveled to the food court.

"I guess we got everything we need," Kerry assumed as she reached for her drink.

"Yeah, unless you want to go back to Victoria's."

"No," Kerry yelped, getting the attention of a few others in the food court.

"I was only kidding. Since I didn't get a long enough sight of you in swimsuits, maybe we could go back to my house."

"But what about your mom and dad? I mean won't they be home?"

Nikki took a glimpse at her watch and smiled before reassuring her, "They just left the house and were going shopping. Then they were going to see a movie."

"What were they going to shop for?"

"I think new sheets for their bed. I had the unfortunate luck to hear them having sex the night before your graduation. They're like wild animals in the sack," Nikki joked before smirking.

"Ew, that's something I didn't need to know."

"That was just another joke. They're thinking about repainting a few rooms in the house. They would have gone golfing again, but it's supposed to start raining within the hour."

"So let's go now."

"Alright," Nikki agreed.

When they reached the doors out to the parking lot, it was already raining and gradually coming down harder. They made a quick dash to the car. It was still raining when they reached Nikki's house.

Immediately after Nikki closed and locked the front door, she whirled around to Kerry and ordered, "Take off your clothes."

"What!"

"I said take off your clothes. We're drenched, and I don't want to get the floors all wet. We'll take off our shoes, shirts, and pants. While I take and throw them in the dryer, you run up to my bathroom. Dry yourself off with a towel, use the hairdryer, and then borrow some of my clothes or change into the clothes we bought. I can get a better look of you in them. Try the swimsuits first, and as you're changing between them, I'll put on some other clothes. Then you can show me the rest. I'll be up in a minute."

Kerry gaped breathlessly as the other girl stripped in front of her. Then she took off hers as her girlfriend stood there calmly. When Kerry was finished, she handed them to Nikki and ran upstairs. As she reached the top step, the redhead checked out the other girl, who was making her way through the door to the laundry room. She gulped softly at noticing the skimpy underwear the girl had chosen for the day, displaying a fair amount of her butt and figured out that Nikki had probably done the same to her. Hers wasn't exposing as much skin as Nikki's was but still enough to put a smile on her girlfriend's face. When Nikki arrived upstairs, Kerry was still in the bathroom and working on her hair while standing there in only underwear. They shared a smile as Nikki walked up behind her. Kerry's was a little more nervous than Nikki's though.

"What are you nervous about, Beautiful?" Nikki asked before putting her hands on Kerry's hips and softly kissing the back of Kerry's neck.

"Because I wasn't expecting for this to happen today…I mean getting drenched and having to do this. So my underwear is a little more revealing than what I normally wear. And yours…"

"Is more revealing than yours, especially in the back? I know you watched me from the top of the stairs," Nikki asserted and added when the redhead gulped, "And I don't really mind."

"O-Ok." Kerry mumbled softly as Nikki stood behind her and pulled her hands away.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you have nothing to be nervous about and remind you that we've seen each other naked already?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that some times I still have trouble believing you when you say that."

"Don't apologize. Just remember that you're beautiful and I love you."

"I will," Kerry promised.

Kerry went back to drying her hair as Nikki finished drying herself off with the towel that Kerry had used earlier. When the redhead was done, she handed over the hair dryer and quickly left the room. Nikki quickly dried her hair and waited at the bathroom sink. She didn't move until Kerry gave her the word that she could come into the bedroom. Nikki joined her and sat down on the bed. She smiled at the girl standing there in a bikini. Her girlfriend was clearly a little uncomfortable about others seeing her in it.

"This isn't too revealing, is it? It feels like it."

"It looks just right from the front. Now turn around so I can see the back."

Nikki smiled again as Kerry hesitantly did a one eighty spin.

"W-Well?"

"Just as right as the front. You're showing some skin but not enough that you should feel they way you're feeling at this moment."

"Thanks," Kerry said as she faced Nikki again.

"You're welcome. Now you can take it off and put on the other one while I go check on the clothes in the dryer."

As soon as Nikki closed the door behind her, Kerry stripped off the bikini and put on the other one. A few minutes later, Nikki knocked on the door to be polite. Kerry opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for knocking."

"You're welcome," Nikki told her as she laid down the dry clothes on the bed and sat down beside them, "Now do the twirl move again."

"Ok," Kerry complied as she twirled around with more confidence than the first time.

"You look just as beautiful in that one."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can I have my clothes back now?"

"No, because you still have some shirts and shorts to try on too."

"Alright, just let me go into the bathroom and change."

"You don't have to do that. I'll just close my eyes. Let me know when you're done."

"Fine."

Kerry eyed her silently as Nikki closed them as mentioned. Then she quickly changed back into underwear and the first shirt and pair of shorts that she pulled out of the bag.

"I'm ready."

"Still beautiful," Nikki determined and smiled when Kerry blushed, "Do I have to close my eyes again?"

"No."

"Cool."

Nikki gawked at the younger girl; who went through the same steps a few more times before reaching for her clothes that were lying beside her. However, Nikki didn't budge.

"What?" Kerry mumbled when Nikki scanned her from head to toe before coming eye to eye with her.

"Do you realize we it's been awhile since we went with the clothing optional thing?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so are you up for it?"

"I guess so, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go without either the pants or shirts. Or if you're up for it, both," Nikki dared as she remained still.

"Ok," Kerry agreed, "but it's one or the other, not both. So you get to decide."

"The pants," Nikki declared after thinking about how she might be able to get Kerry to pull up her shirt a little soon.

"Is there anything else you were going to say?" Kerry wondered as she tossed the pants back on the bed, put on her shirt, and sat down beside Nikki.

"Is there anything you don't look good in, and I'm happy that you were up for this again."

"You're too sweet, and we better be prepared if we have to get dressed in a hurry," the redhead said as she pulled the other in for a kiss.

The strength Kerry used brought Nikki in too fast to prevent them from falling back onto the bed. Nikki took a few steps back and lifted Kerry up the rest of the way onto her bed.

"Princess, I'm not in the mood for having sex right or even an intense make out."

"That's ok. Actually, I had something else on my mind. Something we've never done before."

"But I just said…"

"I know what you said. Even though it stopped raining, it's still wet to do much outside. I was thinking of us picking out a book to read to each other. You'd start, and after every three chapters, we'd pass the book to the other."

"Honest, no trying anything other than that?"

"Of course."

"Ok," Kerry consented as she smiled at the cuteness of Nikki picking such an innocent activity, "Which one?"

"How about the Da Vinci Code? I'm sure you've already read it, but I haven't."

"Ok, but how could you have not read it? You like reading books."

"Well, things kept coming up."

"Like what?"

"Other books, movies, guys trying to get me out of my clothes, and letting a redhead do that," Nikki confided and added as Kerry laughed, "Then there was studying, vacations, and other family get-togethers like a wedding and a few funerals."

Kerry spoke as a few tears began to show on Nikki's face, "Uh…wh-who d-died?"

"My maternal grandparents and my paternal grandpa."

"How did they d-die? Sorry, it's none of my business."

"It's ok. It was just their time I guess. You know, people die. Some times you see it coming, other times you…"

Kerry peeked up sympathetically as Nikki began to cry and moved away from her. She knew what her girlfriend was thinking as she stopped what she was going to say.

"Please look at me, Princess."

Nikki slowly peered at her girlfriend and apologized, "I'm s-sorry, Beautiful. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. I know what you about to say. Honestly, it's getting easier to accept these days. Now, don't you have a book you need to get from over there?" Kerry concluded as she pointed to the bookcase.

"Yeah," Nikki relented as she slid off the bed and strutted over to the bookcase, knowing that she was probably being ogled because the shirt didn't cover her entire butt.


	36. Catch Us If You Can

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 36. Catch Us If You Can

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Nikki's parents come home, Kerry joins the family for another dinner, and the girls get caught by someone later that night.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok

* * *

Kerry managed to control the urge to make Nikki forget the book after the girl had leaned over a little. Nikki was aware that this had made the shirt rise again, exposing even more of her butt. She grabbed the book and slowly shuffled back over to her. Both smiled again before Nikki sat down beside Kerry. Nikki smirked as she caught her girlfriend ogling her the second time, focusing on her legs now. She enjoyed the "caught like a deer in the headlights" expression. Kerry let out another gulp as the fingers on her left hand were suddenly moving across Nikki's right leg with Nikki's help. They had started just above the knee and stopped when they reached the hem of the shirt that Nikki was currently wearing. Nikki let Kerry break the hold she had on the other and joined her as they reclined against the pillows on the bed. Then Kerry started reading to Nikki.

A few hours later, Nikki's bedroom

Kerry was watching TV from her spot on the bed when she heard the sound of a garage door opening and a car pulling in. She realized that they were still in just a shirt and underwear. And Nikki's left hand was still resting on her stomach. The older girl had successfully pleaded for Kerry to let her pull up Kerry's shirt to just under her chest and place her left hand on the now exposed stomach. The puppy dog look alone did the trick. The soft pleading just tempted her to forget the book and start a full fledged make out. She carefully got out of bed, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping girl. She almost jumped into her pants as time before the eventual knock was quickly slipping away. She was able to swiftly get Nikki's pants on her. She heard the knock as she finished buttoning and zipping them up.

"Can we come in?" Diane asked.

"Yes, but don't be too loud," Kerry requested as she rested Nikki's head on her left shoulder.

"Why?" John questioned this time.

"You'll see," Kerry announced softly as the door opened.

"What's going…Aw," Diane spoke softly as she and John saw both girls fully dressed on the bed while Nikki was asleep with her head on Kerry's left shoulder and a smile on their faces, "How long has my daughter been that way, and what made her fall asleep?"

"About fifteen minutes and this," Kerry confirmed as she held up the book.

"But that shouldn't have put her asleep. How far along did you get?"

"I was about to start the final chapter when I noticed she had fallen asleep."

"What did you do before that?" John inquired a little suspiciously

"Well, when we got here, we were soaked from the rain. So we quickly got dried off, and I tried on all of the things we got earlier at the mall. Then we had a short talk. We talked about how she thought I looked in the clothes and why she hadn't read the book yet. She said things had kept coming up. The last thing we talked about was the death of her grandparents. During an explanation of what happened to them, she began to cry. Then she began to bring up my dad's death accidentally. She cried more because of what she thought I was probably feeling. We talked a little bit more before we started reading the book. And like I already said, she fell asleep before I started reading the final chapter."

"Are you hungry?" Both of them quizzed her softly, so Nikki wouldn't wake up.

"Not at the moment, maybe in a few hours."

"Would you like to join us?" Diane offered.

"If you don't mind, I would. Uh, what's for dinner?"

"We were thinking pasta. John and Nikki like it a little spicy. I hope you don't mind that."

"No, I don't mind."

"Good, would you like John to show you how he makes it? It's one of Nikki's favorites. And who knows, maybe it will come in handy for you to know that in the future."

"Sure, I'll be down in a bit."

They shared a smile before John and Diane left the room.

Another few hours later, Nikki's bedroom

Nikki awoke and felt slight panic when she found out that she was alone. She wondered how long she'd been asleep and if Kerry was still there or not. She checked herself out in the mirror and noticed that while she slept, Kerry put her pants back on. After making sure she looked alright, she headed downstairs while calling out Kerry's name. It worried her at first. Then she heard noise coming from the kitchen. She called out once more and became worried again when she got no reply. Thoughts of what could have happened raced through her head, and not all of them were good.

"Hi, sweetie," Diane greeted casually as the three of them watched Nikki slowly enter the room.

"Did you get a good rest?" Kerry said as they could see that Nikki was too happy that Kerry was still there to be embarrassed about being called 'sweetie' by her mom.

"Uh, yeah." _Great, she didn't leave. As long as she didn't leave, it doesn't bother me that my mom called me 'sweetie'._ "How long had I been asleep and when did they get home?"

"About two hours and fifteen minutes. They got home about fifteen minutes after you conked out."

"Sorry about that. You could have woken me up. How far did we get before I did that and what have you been doing since then?"

"I was about to read the final chapter when I saw that you had fallen asleep. I watched TV for most of the time after that. Then I came downstairs, so your dad…"

"Call me John, Kerry."

"I mean John could teach me how to make that spicy pasta that you and he like so much."

"Really?" Nikki wondered as her mouth began to water at the sight of the food.

She leaned in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek before remembering that they weren't alone.

"It's ok. You can kiss me in front of them, as long as it's on the cheek."

Nikki glanced at her parents, who nodded along with the redhead.

"Ok," the older girl stated before planting a brief kiss on the shorter girl's left cheek, "How soon before it's ready?"

"About five minutes, so sit down at the table. Before you ask, yes, my family knows that I'm here and that your dad…I mean John and Diane invited me to dinner."

"Great."

Five minutes later, they began eating. There was some discussion between bites of food. Kerry had also surprised her by placing her left hand on Nikki's leg. They had managed to be discreet enough that John and Diane had no idea what Kerry was doing. They finished up and excused themselves with the need to finish reading the book as the reason. John and Diane watched with a smile as the girls put their glasses, plates, and silverware in the dishwasher before leaving the room. When they got through with that, both of them decided that Nikki should take her home.

Around 7:30 PM, outside Kerry's house.

The couple remained silent for the entire trip to the redhead's house and a few minutes after that. Neither was exactly sure what to say after the day they had.

"Kerry, I'm…," Nikki started as she chose to break the salience but paused to think of what to say next.

"What? Sorry that you fell asleep on me and bringing up my dad when you weren't sure what my current feelings were about it?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to fall asleep, honestly. "

"I know."

"So…uh…how did you get my pants back on without waking me?"

"Your mom helped," the redhead teased. At the sight of fear, Kerry smirked and added, "I'm kidding. I guess I was just lucky. Besides, a few good things came out of my time at your house today."

"What's that?"

"That my girlfriend thinks I can look good in anything, we can do more than just make out on your bed, and I got to see you sleep like an angel again. Like I did a few times in New York," Kerry explained before pausing at Nikki blushing, "And I just made my girlfriend blush, which doesn't happen too often. I mean that I was the one that was able to make you blush. Finally, I got to make you one of your favorite meals. How did I do with that?"

"It was just as delicious as when either I or my dad make it. Do you really want to call it a night? It's still pretty early."

"Well, I guess you could come inside. You haven't seen what 'The Starry Night' print looks like on my bedroom wall."

"Sure," Nikki agreed as she got out of the car at the same time as Kerry. When they both started walking up to the front door, Nikki spoke again, "Hey, where is everybody? All the lights are off."

"When I called home to let them know I was staying for dinner, my mom said they were all going out to the movies."

"To different movies or the same one."

"All the same one, believe it or not."

"Was that your mom's idea?"

"Actually, it was Bridget's. Since our dad's death and graduating from high school, she's been up for spending more time with the family."

"That's sweet." _That might be sweet, but it can't be the only reason she suggested it._

As they entered the darkened house, Kerry turned on the lights and stepped aside to let Nikki in. Nikki jumped slightly at the sound of the door closing. She hoped the smile was able to cover the real reason she did that. Kerry sensed the reason and chose not to comment at how she was getting the chance to make her girlfriend nervous. This feeling and the fact that they were alone started putting more thoughts in her head.

"So…Uh, how long are they going to be gone?"

"Well, from the note we have about two hours before they get home."

"Oh…Ok…Cool," Nikki responded and continued when Kerry looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow, "I mean about them going to the movies together."

"We can go upstairs now if you want," Kerry suggested as Nikki tried harder to hide the anxiety that was coming out.

"Alright," Nikki almost whispered as Kerry grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Less than a minute later, Bridget and Kerry's bedroom

They entered to find a slightly messy room. Kerry quickly picked up some clothes off and around her bed.

"Wait here, I'm just going to run some of these clothes down to the basement.

"Sure," the older girl said casually as the other girl left the room.

She scanned around the room just as casually. Suddenly, she noticed the top drawer of a dresser that definitely belonged to Bridget slightly open. She didn't have to look to know what was in it. She marched over and closed it before Kerry could accuse her of spying. Nikki didn't need to do that because she knew from the first day she really noticed Bridget that the blonde was a frequent thong girl. And even though she loved the redhead, the memory of that day brought a smile to her face.

"I hope I wasn't gone too long."

"No, I've just been trying to see if there have been any changes since I was up here the last time, which was around a year ago," Nikki described as the lyrics to Sisqo's "Thong Song" played in her head.

"Ok," Kerry sighed as she joined Nikki on her bed.

"But you should tell Bridget to make sure that she closes every drawer of her dresser all the way."

"I can't believe you went through my sister's dresser."

"I didn't. The top drawer was open, so I closed it. I didn't need to look to know that it was most likely her underwear and sock drawer or that she's a thong girl."

"How did you know that?" the redhead blurted before covering her mouth with her right hand.

"From the first day I saw her getting changed for gym class."

"Could we not talk about my sister's underwear preferences?"

"Ok. The p-picture l-looks g-great th-there," Kerry's guest stuttered at seeing the redhead join her; clearly showing how nervous she was before turning to look at the famous print.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Do you realize that the last time I was up here was when I told you I was gay and the first t-time I k-kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Then you shouldn't have to ask. That was one of the most important moments in my life. It was the second most convincing moment that I was gay. And I don't want anything to ruin how special that is."

"I get that. So you're saying that if I wanted to do something, you would turn me down?"

"Wh-What are y-you s-saying, Beautiful?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kerry implied and kept going as the other girl's nervousness turned into slight fear, "I'm saying that after everything we've done, making love or having sex on my bed isn't one of them. We have plenty of time."

"B-But earlier you said that you didn't want to do anything like that."

"That was then, this is now. So what do you say?"

"If you honestly want to, then yes."

"I do," the redhead assured before removing her shirt and helping her girlfriend with hers.

Both girls stood up and removed of the rest of their clothes. As Nikki was taking off the last piece, Kerry climbed under the covers. Nikki quickly joined her and was pinned to the bed by Kerry. Nikki watched quietly as Kerry resumed the kissing. As the redhead moved to the neck while her hands caressed the skin below her, Nikki began to moan. It only got louder as they continued. She shrieked in pleasure when she reached her peak. When it was her turn, she did everything the redhead had done, plus what Kerry considered "too weird" to do more than once.

After both girls were satisfied, they saw that each had worked up a sweat and needed to wash it off. Kerry thought Nikki would take this opportunity to try and shower with her. She was pleasantly surprised when Nikki asked if she could go first while the redhead waited patiently for her. Kerry let her go first and held in a gasp as the other didn't even bother to cover up for the trip to the bathroom or close the bathroom door all the way. Nikki quickly showered, left the bathroom in nothing but a towel, and closed the door after Kerry walked in so her girlfriend could have some privacy. She finished drying herself, put her underwear on, and climbed back under the covers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kerry gasped as she saw most of Nikki's clothes were still on the floor."

"I think I'm lying in my girlfriend's bed in just underwear while she stands there in her underwear and asks what I'm doing," Nikki remarked as she finished with a smirk.

"Don't you think we should get completely dressed?"

"We have about an hour until they're supposed to get home. It gives us time for the post sex/making love cuddling and talk about our futures."

"But what if we get too comfortable and fall asleep?"

"I'm not tired enough to fall asleep, and we can leave the door open just enough to hear them coming home. Are you tired enough that you could fall asleep if we lie down like that for too long?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I'll wake you up if you fall asleep."

"You promise."

"I promise."

Kerry then slid under the covers beside Nikki. She didn't resist when she was pulled up against the other girl. They began to talk about college for a few minutes before Kerry cautiously brought up the topic of whether or not Nikki had ever thought about marriage and kids since becoming exclusive with her. Nikki had hesitantly revealed that it had crossed her mind once but didn't want to think about it right now. Kerry calmed her when she told Nikki that she had also thought about it once. They both found out that they shared the same thoughts.

The thought of marriage scared them a little bit, but it wasn't totally out of the question. Neither would feel obligated to change her name due to some tradition. As for kids, they both thought they would want one of both. Who would have them was up for further debate. They had even gone so far as to think about what they would call them. Kerry's heart almost melted when Nikki told her she would want to name the boy, Paul. The girl's name was another thing still up for debate. However, they decided whichever mom had the kid, they would take that last name. So the possibility that one would have the last name Alcott while the other had Hennessy was there too.

Shortly after that had been discussed, Kerry fell asleep. Even though Nikki had been confident she could stay awake, she followed the redhead into peaceful slumber. They would find out soon that they would be caught. Fortunately, it would be the person they hoped it would be if the situation ever came up.

About thirty minutes later, the Hennessy driveway

"It looks like Kerry is home. Unless someone left the lights on," Jim said as he got out of the car and began walking to the back door.

"Do you think Nikki is here too?" Rory commented as he slowly got of the car.

"I don't know. I didn't see her car," Cate answered, "Did any of you see it?"

"I didn't," CJ replied confidently as the other men nodded in agreement.

"I didn't either," Bridget lied successfully. _Am I really the only one who saw her car? I better help them out. They might need it. _She opened the back door and as soon as she stepped inside, she called out, "KERRY, WE'RE HOME!"

"You didn't need to shout, Bridget," Cate advised her.

"Sorry, I'll go see what she's doing." _I bet they're going to owe me for this one._

"Good, and tell her to come downstairs. She was cooking for Nikki. I want to see how well it turned out."

"Sure," the blonde complied before walking up the stairs, making sure her steps got louder the closer she got.

Meanwhile, the girls' bedroom

Kerry was still sleeping peacefully, as Nikki woke up and realized Kerry would be pissed if she didn't wake her up instantly. She got out of bed and panicked when she heard the shout from the blonde.

"Beautiful, wake up. They just got home," Nikki admitted as she shook the redhead almost violently.

"What!" Kerry gasped as she jumped out of bed and saw that both were still only in underwear, "I thought you were going to wake me up?"

"Well, technically I did. Just not when I should have."

"Why are you just now waking me up?" Kerry muttered angrily and didn't even wait for a reply, "You fell asleep, didn't you?"

"I guess I did, I'm s-sorry," Nikki apologized as they rushed to get dressed and moved even faster at hearing footsteps getting closer and louder by the second.

"You're going to pay dearly if we get caught by someone other than Bridget."

Nikki's fear returned as they heard the door open. They saw that they were completely dressed and gave a sigh of relief. However, they were unaware that they had the wrong shirts on.

"Hi, Bridget, how was the movie? I was just getting ready to leave."

"Apparently not as exciting as what went on here, and I'm not surprised you'd use that excuse."

"What are you talking about and what excuse?" Nikki exclaimed as both girls were thankful that Kerry had successfully managed to kick the towels under her bed as her sister entered the room.

"The question about the movie and the excuse about how you were leaving to try and hide that you two had sex in Kerry's bed."

"What makes you think we had sex in my bed?"

"Well, let's see. First, your bed is messier than it was before I left. Second, the dirty clothes are gone. Third, you're wearing each other's shirts. Fourth, your girlfriend looks more nervous then when she came to pick you up for your senior prom. Fifth and finally, Nikki's zipper isn't up."

"That doesn't mean we had sex. Maybe I wanted to clean up my side of the room, so my girlfriend won't think I'm a slob. And we wanted to see what we looked like in each other's shirts," Kerry explained as Nikki zipped up her pants.

"Oh please. I don't think she'd care either way. And if it was just a simple trying on of each other's shirts, she would have remembered to zip up her pants and wouldn't be this nervous. Just admit it, I don't care and won't tell the rest of them."

"Ok, fine we did," Nikki confessed while Kerry accidentally shouted at the older girl.

"NIKKI, you didn't have to tell her. You could have lied."

"She knows we've had sex before, so why are you denying it now?"

"You're right, ok," Kerry told her before turning to her sister, "Ok, Bridget, we did. Now keep your promise, ok?"

"Sure. By the way, Mom wants you to come down and tell us how it went," Bridget confirmed as she saw the shocked reaction from her sister.

"Bridget!"

"Relax, Mom meant about how you cooked for Nikki."

"Oh," Kerry murmured as Nikki sighed happily.

Bridget teased her sister, "She must be pretty good if she got you to do it again."

"Bridget!" Kerry repeated.

"I am," Nikki bragged as she saw the blonde laugh and the redhead blush. She smirked for a second before partly joking, "If this was just a fling, and I could get you into bed, too, you would find out how good."

"N-Nikki, please don't say anything else right now."

"Ok," Nikki consented.

"You two might want to change your shirts before you come down," Bridget reminded them as she left the room and closed the door.

The girls did exactly that immediately after the door was closed. As the girls were changing, they head Bridget talking to the family.

"I thought you were going to get Kerry to come down? What were you doing up there?" Cate declared.

"Kerry was showing me the clothes she got for the trip. Oh, and Nikki is here too," Bridget divulged the girls made their way down the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" CJ directed to their guest.

"I was just leaving."

"So, how did the cooking go?" Cate questioned the couple that was now standing beside Bridget.

"It was delicious. Just like how my dad and I make it."

"Maybe you could make it for us some time," Rory suggested with a smile.

"Maybe," Kerry asserted before smiling back at him.

"So did Kerry get enough for the trip?"

"Yes, Ms. Hennessy, and she looks beautiful in everything," Nikki gushed before blushing at all of the smiles she got.

"Call me Cate."

"Ok, Cate. She has enough for a one week trip. Well, goodnight, everybody."

"Hold up, I'll walk you to your car," Kerry offered

"No need, I think I can find it," Nikki assured her before giggling.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it you need to ask Nikki?" Rory butted in as Kerry glared at him.

"It's trip related, so it's none of your concern," the redhead warned before leaving the house with her girlfriend and closing the door.


	37. All About Us

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 37. All About Us

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The girls begin their trip to the Caribbean.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: The first part will be the Cayman Islands. The second part will be the Bahamas. I'm going to have Nikki be adventurous, slightly fearless, and able to bring it out in Kerry. I want to thank meh31 for the latest review. Sorry if one a week updates aren't fast enough for some of you. I felt this was a reasonable pace. If I get enough encouragement, I would be willing to bump it up to two updates a week. I finished writing the story. Since this story is kind of long, the final chapter won't be posted for a while.

* * *

"So what did you need to ask me?"

"Uh…Is there anything else I need to bring other than what we bought today and my passport?"

"Well, I want to start off by saying the only money I'll let you spend is on souvenirs or post cards. The trip was my idea, so I'm paying for everything else. Got it?"

"I got it. So about what I was talking about less than ten seconds ago."

"Actually, I did some checking on that. You don't need a passport. You only need a photo id and a copy of a birth certificate. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring all three. I also found the legal drinking age in almost all places down there is eighteen, and some of the places where it's twenty one, it's not necessarily enforced. There is one thing you won't need to bring."

"What's that?"

"Any of your pajamas. I'm not bringing any."

"What will we sleep in then?"

"I was thinking t-shirts or tank tops and shorts. Depending on whether it's hotter than that, then we can forget the shorts and sleep in the shirts and underwear. If it's even hotter, just underwear. If gets to the almost unbearable point…nothing."

"D-Don't say that."

"The last part?"

"Duh. I know we've done that once or twice before, and it was a little exciting. But I don't want to make it a habit right now."

"Alright…Wait, does that mean you'd consider changing your mind in the future? Hypothetically, if I put a ring on your finger, you would consider letting it happen every so often?"

"Yeah, that might help your chances."

"Ok, so is it safe to think after what happened upstairs that I could still have a kiss before I go?"

"Answer a question first."

"Definitely. What is it?"

"Did ANYTHING that happened after we got upstairs spoil the memory of the first night you came into my bedroom?"

"No, the memory is still completely intact. And after tonight, I have another sweet memory when I think about us alone in that room."

Kerry smiled warmly as she pulled Nikki in for a kiss.

"Goodnight, Princess," Kerry almost whispered before starting to walk away.

"What a great way to end a night with you. Goodnight to you too, Beautiful."

Kerry watched while Nikki drove away. Then she headed inside, said goodnight to the rest of the family, and went to bed. Bridget entered the room not too long after that and got her sister to tell her a little bit more about what went on between the couple at Nikki's. Kerry had told her everything minus the removing of clothes at the front door and what she wasn't wearing as she joined Nikki on the bed.

The redhead had seen the smile on the blonde's face at the mentioning of Nikki falling asleep on her shoulder. Before falling asleep, Bridget told Kerry that she was happy Nikki didn't think physical contact always meant making out or sex. Kerry smiled at hearing that and silently agreed with her sister. Less than five minutes later, Nikki's scent on her sheets and pillow put thoughts of what it would have been like to actually share a shower into her head. When she couldn't get them out, she decided to do something about it.

"Bridget, are you awake?"

After hearing nothing, she slowly got out of bed, tip-toed to the bathroom, closed the door, and relieved the tension. As she returned to her bed, she checked on her sister and saw the other girl was still sleeping peacefully. She let a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes for the night.

Thursday, June 15th; the day after Kerry's birthday, Detroit Metropolitan airport

After saying their goodbyes to most of Kerry's family, Nikki handed over the keys to her car to Bridget. Bridget had offered to drive them to the airport. As a show of thanks, Nikki decided to let the blonde drive the car that had only been driven by herself, her parents, and her girlfriend. Since it was early in the morning when they got up, Nikki made sure Bridget stopped someplace for a steaming cup of coffee. Nikki and Bridget talked about the fun they had during the family dinner Nikki had been invited to and where Bridget and Nikki had taken Kerry after that. While they talked, Kerry had fallen asleep in the back. Bridget and Nikki noticed and shared a smile. It was around 7:00 AM when they arrived at the drop off spot. The three of them got out of the car carefully. As Nikki was getting the luggage out of the trunk, the sisters had a tearful goodbye. Nikki took a few seconds to enjoy this unexpected scene.

"Ok, you two, that's enough. We're only going on a trip, we're not going away and never coming back," Nikki stated as she ended it with a smirk.

After the sisters broke apart, she saw a smirk on the blonde's face and a blush on the redhead's.

"Are you jealous?" Bridget teased.

"Hardly, I'm the one she shares a bed with and more."

"Ok, ew," Bridget said before both sisters rolled their eyes at the other girl.

"Seriously though, we do have to go," Nikki reminded them.

"Alright, take good care of her," Bridget insisted before hugging her and whispering into her ear, "I mean it. Any sign of an injury, the two of us are going to have a serious talk."

"I always do. Now be careful with my car. Be sure to drive it straight back to my house and maybe have your mom or CJ pick you up there. If you get it and yourself home safe and sound, you can drive it here to pick us up when we get back," Nikki replied after seeing a serious look before it changed to a smile.

Fortunately, the redhead had missed it due to the fact she had began shuffling to the door behind them. Nikki ran up beside her and pinched her on the butt before they entered, making the redhead yelp softly. Nikki turned to glance at Bridget and got an eye roll from the blonde, who then got back in the car and drove away. After entering the airport, she stared back at her girlfriend, who was glaring at her.

"I can't believe you did that in front of my sister, not to mention everyone here that might have seen it."

"Look around, there aren't that many people here right now," Nikki requested and continued as Kerry searched and didn't see a lot of people nearby, "Anyway, I don't care what anyone here thinks about what I did. It was only a pinch, not a full on grab. Besides, your sister has seen us do more than that. All she did was roll her eyes before leaving."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Nikki answered as they got in the luggage check in line, "Now remember, this trip is just about us. So promise me you won't think about what and who we're leaving behind unless we're souvenir shopping. And think about letting yourself loosen up a little more."

"I promise."

They got through that line and the security checkpoint without any problems and fast enough that they had an hour before their flight started boarding. Nikki kept herself awake by listening to music on her IPOD and let Kerry sleep with her head on Nikki's right shoulder. When it was their time to board, Nikki quickly woke her girlfriend, and they rushed to the line. They were two of the first people on the plane.

Around 7:00 PM, The Cayman Islands - Grand Cayman Island, Kerry and Nikki's hotel room

The girls sighed happily as they entered their room. After they quickly unpacked their suitcases, Nikki watched in happy silence at the sight of the redhead walking over to the queen size bed, lying down on her back, and stretching. It was definitely getting her a little worked up seeing her oblivious girlfriend moving like that without her right there with her.

"Are you better now?" Nikki asked with a smile.

"Yes, now that we're here safe and sound and not on any planes."

"You're still upset about that? It was just a little turbulence. There was no need to get scared."

"Well, I'm SO sorry if I embarrassed you. I haven't been on as many flights as you might have been on," Kerry declared with clear sarcasm before turning away from the older girl.

"You didn't embarrass me," Nikki explained as she climbed onto the bed beside Kerry, who still had her back to Nikki, and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, "If I was embarrassed, I wouldn't have defended you when that punk made fun of you."

"That's true," Kerry admitted as she broke the hold and turned back around to face Nikki, "Can you forgive me?"

"No need to apologize. Besides I got my revenge on him after you went back to sleep."

"What d-did you d-do?"

"I showed him evidence of our entrance into the Mile High Club."

"Which evidence?" Kerry gasped.

"The love bites you left on the lower part of my neck and right above my chest. I let him see it while nobody was watching. After I finished showing him, I pointed to you and said in a sultry voice, 'She did that.'"

"What did he do?"

"He fainted."

"Seriously?"

"No, not really. Is what happened on the planes the only thing bothering you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Don't lie."

"Ok, do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

"I heard you, you know."

"Heard what?"

"You and Bridget talking about my birthday."

"How could you? You were asleep."

"I stayed awake long enough to hear Bridget say to you, 'Did you have fun last night?' I'm sure you talked about the entire night."

"Yeah, we did. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you said going to a place like 'that' was a one time thing. Yet when my eighteenth birthday comes around, you and Bridget take me to one."

"What's the matter, you can't say strip or exotic dance club?"

"Ok, an exotic dance club."

"See that, that wasn't so hard. Yeah, we took you, but we also gave you the option of leaving. You weren't exactly dragged inside. And when we were inside, we told you we could leave at any time. But you were there long enough to see what the big deal was."

"I was just…"

"Just curious. It's understandable. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get you to go on stage, so they could do to you what the girls in New York did to me. You got the same amount of attention when you were onstage as I did. The only difference was none of the dancers hit on you like they hit on me on my birthday."

"So the trip was solely for my benefit? You got nothing out of it?"

"Well, it started out that way. I'll admit though that Bridget and I laughed when the guys got all worked up as the dancers constantly rubbed up against you. I could also tell that you thought it wasn't all bad," Nikki babbled and smiled when Kerry blushed.

"And the only reason you got Bridget to get that lap dance was because you two wanted to see how the guys would react?"

"Well…"

"I knew it. You wanted to watch her get one not just for the guys but for yourself as well."

"Well, the dancer did offer a discount since she thought your sister was hot. And I hardly ever turn down that good of a deal."

"So what was your opinion of it?"

"Honestly?" Nikki questioned as she tried to decide on what to say.

"Of course. You've only lied to me once, and you later admitted to it. So you've always been very honest."

"But what if the answer hurts you?"

"As long as you're honest, I won't get hurt or dwell on it. So?"

"It didn't suck."

"Thank you for being honest."

"And thank you for not getting angry. Let's forget about all what we just talked about. So what should we do now? I mean the sun already went down, and I'm not up for a night stroll or skinny dipping where we could end up the victim of a shark attack or being arrested for indecent exposure. Last time I checked, the beach outside isn't one of those nude ones. We could go out to get a bite to eat. Then we take a shower. That way we won't have to take one as soon as we get up. We go to bed early, so we can make the most of the day tomorrow."

"That's sounds good, but can we have the food delivered?"

"Sure, if that's what my beautiful girl wants."

After the girls made their choice for the first night's food, Nikki called in the order.

As they waited on the food, they called their families to let them know that they got in safely and that they'd send out post cards within a few days. Then Nikki went over the entire trip with the redhead again. Kerry smiled at how detailed the plans were, but something started to bug her. How was her girlfriend able to afford all of this? Deals or not, it still had to be expensive. Nikki sensed this and tried to think of the best way to answer or avoid answering the questions as Kerry began staring at her. She came to the conclusion that getting Kerry to agree for a delayed answer was the best choice.

"Princess, I know you said you got a deal on this trip, but it still seems expensive. How can you honestly afford this?" _What is she hiding from me?_

"I want to tell you, Beautiful, I really do. But this isn't the time. Could this just be one thing that's a secret until the time is right?"

"How long will it be, and how will you know when it's right?"

"It might be awhile, and I'll know." _Like when I ask you to marry me!_

"You'll let me know when it's right?"

"I can promise you that."

The girls then chose to watch whatever was on the TV until the food came. They smiled when there was a knock on the door about ten minutes later. After the girls filled their stomachs, they lie down on the bed and let out happy sighs.

"So are you as full as I am?" Kerry inquired softly

"If I ate any more, I might possibly explode," Nikki joked before they shared a smile.

"Wh-Where are you g-going?" the younger girl quizzed as the other got off the bed.

"I'm gong to take a shower," she informed as she turned her back to the redhead and began to strip in front of her.

"Oh," Kerry muttered in a sad tone as she thought her girlfriend was more interested in taking a shower than spending time with her and tried not to look at the girl in front of her.

"Are you coming?" Nikki suggested seductively as she turned around just enough to see her girlfriend's face.

"Y-You w-want m-me t-to j-join y-you?"

"Yes."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because it's something I've wanted to do with you for awhile, you said you wouldn't be wiling to do something like this until we were an official couple, we didn't really get a chance to after we became one in New York, and I didn't think either one of us was ready for it after that time in your room."

"So now you are ready?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Y-Yes, I'm just nervous because it's another first time we've done something."

"If at any moment you want to stop, one of us will get out and finish after the other is done, ok?"

"Ok,"

"Great, I'll turn on the water and get in while you're getting undressed."

Kerry responded with a nod before Nikki turned around and entered the bathroom. She heard the water come on as she took off her clothes. The sound of the sliding door got her to speed up her pace. She stepped into the shower just as the taller girl was wetting her hair. Nikki encouraged her to come closer. Kerry took small steps to prevent possibly falling and nearly jumped back when the other girl reached out to pull her even closer.

"Whoa, be careful there. I was just pulling you closer so you could get your hair wet."

"O-Ok," Kerry relented as she let herself be pulled closer.

She stood still as Nikki made sure the red hair got wet. The shorter girl gulped as she realized what the difference in their height was giving her a direct view of. Nikki sensed this and held back a giggle. She tried to ignore Kerry's gaze as she put some shampoo in her own hair. Kerry was snapped out of it when she was handed the bottle of shampoo. Then she observed as her girlfriend washed it out of her hair and stepped away, so the redhead could get her turn under the water.

As Kerry finished with her hair, Nikki grabbed the two washcloths on the inside door handle. She got them wet and put soap on them. Kerry watched cautiously as she was handed one of them and Nikki cleaned out her ears. Kerry did the same thing and gulped again as the girl soaped up the washcloth again and moved it down her body. She looked away when she saw where it was going. Nikki smiled at the sound as she placed the washcloth over the top of the shower door.

"You can look at me again."

"S-Sorry," the redhead stuttered as she turned around to look at her.

"No harm, no foul. Should I close my eyes or turn around so you can do the same as me again?"

"If you don't mind closing your eyes, I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Ok," Nikki agreed as she closed her eyes.

Kerry smiled at how considerate Nikki had been from the moment she stepped into the shower.

"Ok, I'm done with that. Now what?"

"I'm going to use the soap to wash almost everything else. If you don't mind, can you help me with my back? Then if you want me to, I can help you with yours. Then I'll hand you the soap again so you can finish up."

Kerry scanned down Nikki's body silently as the other girl started with her arms, moved to the front of her body, and then her legs and feet. Nikki smirked while she handed over the soap, turned around, and waited for her girlfriend. Kerry did as asked and smiled when she got a quick glance at Nikki's butt. After that, she handed the soap back to the other girl. Nikki slowly caressed the redhead's back with the soap before handing it to her. She had held back a giggle at the happy sighs let out at the touch and the urge to touch her butt. Nikki nearly ogled the redhead as the shorter girl ran the soap over the rest of her body.

"I guess we should get out now," Kerry stated softly after both were completely rinsed off.

"We don't have to."

"What do you…," Kerry mumbled until she realized what her girlfriend was getting at, "You want to have sex in the shower?"

"Yeah."

"But we could get hurt if one or both of us slip."

"Not if we're careful," Nikki assured her as the memory of what Bridget had said in front of the airport came back to her, "Just follow my instructions, and we should be ok."

"Alright."


	38. Quite A Trip Part 1

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 38. Quite A Trip Part 1

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The first half is the rest of the girls' intimate time. The second is the beginning of their first full day in The Cayman Islands, where they take part in a few water activities before spending time on the beach.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: Since the girls will be obviously be taking part in water related activities, I'm having the Alcott family own a video camera, besides the one Nikki used on Kerry's birthday, that is water resistant to an extremely deep level of water. I thought the idea of them going someplace tropical seemed good since Kerry had already been to Europe. Even though I'm not getting as much encouragement as I hoped I would, I decided to bump it up to two updates a week. And a thanks to Jorja for the latest review.

* * *

Once again, Kerry did as she was told because she trusted her girlfriend. Even the fact that water was coming down on them didn't stop her. She was instructed to move back until she was against the door and grab the door handle with both hands. Nikki moved in closer and carefully lifted the shorter girl up. Kerry gasped as Nikki requested that she wrap her legs around Nikki's waist and reach out to grab the top of the shower door behind her for better support. After Kerry had grabbed it, Nikki smirked at the girl who was now eye to eye with her. She kissed her girlfriend passionately as she moved her hands between the shower door and the girl's butt. Kerry moaned into Nikki's mouth at the feeling of Nikki caressing her butt while she was in that position. The moaning got louder as one hand moved between her legs and turned into a shriek of pleasure when she felt a few fingers inside of her.

After a few minutes of kissing, Nikki broke the kiss. She ordered Kerry to let go of the door as she wrapped her arms around the redhead's lower back. She tried to ease the other girl's fear by reassuring her everything would be ok. Kerry complied but still showed slight fear. It disappeared when Kerry realized she hadn't moved at all after letting go. As she slowly lowered her girlfriend back down, Nikki declared that the girl let go of the hold her legs had on her. Kerry expressed some fear again, but she consented and unwrapped her legs from Nikki's body. Both let out sighs of happiness when the redhead's feet were safely back on the floor of the shower.

"See, there was no slipping. Both of us are standing still," Nikki confirmed before smiling down at her.

"You're right. I'll always be safe with you, won't I?"

"If I have my way, yes. Now stay where you are and grab the handle again."

"Why, aren't we finished yet?"

"No."

"Ok, so I should just continue to stand still?'"

"Exactly, but feel free to make noise if you want to until I'm finished," Nikki suggested as she turned off the water, confusing her girlfriend.

"Why did you do that? I thought you liked the feel of water raining down on us as we did that."

"I did, but with what I'm going to do now, the chance of slipping has increased."

"Why? What are you going to…?" Kerry asked until Nikki leaned in and began kissing and caressing her chest at the same time.

She gasped as the kisses trailed down her body. She knew what was going to happen now and was preparing for it. As Nikki entered her again and hands grabbed her upper thighs, Kerry began to moan even louder. Just like clockwork, the first shriek came and went with two more following it. She sighed happily, even as she felt her girlfriend break the physical contact. When she saw her girlfriend standing and looking down at her, she knew what it meant.

"My turn?" Kerry questioned with a confident smile.

"That's right, and…"

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to," Kerry finished with the same amount of confidence.

"See, I told you it was only a matter of time before you could do that."

"Well, this part is easy because you say the same thing every time," Kerry revealed and felt the need to be the assuring this one this time when Nikki began to look upset, "Not that I mind. It's sweet, but you don't have to say it anymore."

"Ok," Nikki commented before starting to smile.

"There's my princess's charming smile."

It was like clockwork again as Nikki started to moan and got louder as fingers entered her body.

"Time for bed now?" Nikki guessed as Kerry removed her fingers from inside Nikki. After that, Nikki took a few steps to her left and slid the door open at the same time, "Beautiful redheads first."

"No," Kerry replied as she shook her head in disagreement, "beautiful princesses first."

"You just want to see my regal butt," the older girl said between smirks.

"That's one reason."

"What's the other?"

"Because I love my princess."

Nikki smiled warmly before inquiring, "So…Uh, what's the choice of sleepwear tonight?"

"I think I could go along with just underwear," Kerry answered as Nikki wrapped a towel around her before wrapping one around herself; making her laugh.

"What?" Nikki responded in confusion as both girls dried themselves off.

"You're the princess, but I'm the one always getting the royal treatment."

"Well, this princess requests your presence in the bedroom." Nikki stated in what she hoped was a regal tone after smiling at the playful comment.

"Request accepted. But first we should dry our hair."

Nikki grabbed the hair dryer and quickly worked on her hair. After she was finished, Kerry expected her girlfriend to hand it over to her. She was surprised when Nikki just laid it down on the counter.

"Don't move," Nikki advised before turning to leave the room.

"Why?" the redhead quizzed suspiciously.

"Trust me."

Nikki left the room and returned with a chair about ten seconds later.

"Sit down in the chair. I'm going to dry your hair."

"I can dry my own hair," Kerry politely insisted as she tried to take the hair dryer out of Nikki's hands.

"I know that. I just like the feeling of running my fingers through your hair. Just pretend you're at the hair salon, or since you're only in a towel, at a spa."

Both girls smiled as Kerry sat down and let the other girl dry her hair. Nikki giggled softly at the occasional, happy sighs Kerry made at the feeling of fingers caressing her hair.

"Ok, I'm done. Bring the chair with you," Nikki reminded as she turned the hair dryer off before hanging it up on its original spot on the wall.

"O-Ok," Kerry relented as she watched Nikki turn to walk away, remove her towel, toss it to the floor, and leave the room.

She nervously smiled while she carried the chair back to its original spot. Kerry had been temporarily mesmerized by Nikki's beauty. She returned briefly to the bathroom and let her towel fall to the floor as well. She picked up the towels and laid them over the shower door. She slowly paced to the bedroom as she wondered what Nikki had in store for her next. She entered to find the other girl in her underwear and searching through her suitcase with her back to Kerry.

"You put the chair back in the original spot, right?"

"Yes…Uh, thanks for drying my hair like that. It was…"

"Sweet," Nikki concluded softly, "Do I need to keep my back to you since you're standing there naked?"

"How…"

"Did I know that you were naked?"

"Yeah."

"Just a hunch," Nikki assumed before smirking.

"Please quit finishing my sentences and smirking."

"What makes you think I was smirking?"

"Because I could tell by the tone of your voice. Usually when you talk like that, a smirk is about to show on your beautiful face."

"You're getting better at knowing things about me."

"Yeah."

"I want to see your face right now, so are you dressed yet?"

"No, but you can still turn around. I mean you've seen me naked already and think I'm beautiful, so I don't have to feel uncomfortable."

"I don't think you're beautiful," Nikki started and continued when Kerry began getting upset, "I don't THINK you're beautiful. I KNOW you are."

"Thanks, I…"

"Most of all," Nikki interrupted as she put her left hand on the shorter girl's right shoulder and wiped way the beginning tears with her other hand, "YOU should know it too."

"You…," Kerry muttered as she looked up at Nikki.

"I did it again, I know. I'll just be in the bathroom again. I need to do a few more things before we go to bed."

"Number one or number two?" Kerry teased as she put on some underwear.

"Neither, I need to brush my teeth, gargle, and use some facial cleanser to keep my skin blemish free."

"If you wait just a bit, we can go back in there together."

"Sure."

After Kerry had put on underwear, both girls headed to the bathroom. They stood side by side as they brushed and gargled. Suddenly, Kerry pulled her in for a kiss. Nikki stood there silently when the kiss was broken by the redhead.

"Is my breath fresh enough now?" Kerry challenged with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah, it is. I didn't…"

"Expect me to do that?" Kerry finished for Nikki this time before smirking again.

"Yeah."

"See, I can surprise you sometimes."

"Yes, you can," Nikki confessed as she washed her face with the cleanser.

"Can I borrow some?"

"Yes," the older girl assured as she handed her the cleanser with one hand and grabbed a towel with the other.

Kerry quickly washed her face and grabbed a towel too. When they were done drying off their faces, they went back into the bedroom. The redhead stood and watched as Nikki pulled back the covers and climbed to the center of the bed.

Kerry turned off the light and joined the older girl. She didn't resist as she was pulled up against Nikki. Kerry rested her head on Nikki's left shoulder and sighed happily as Nikki's left arm wrapped around her shoulders. Nikki added her own happy sigh as the younger girl placed her left hand on Nikki's stomach. They quickly fell asleep after that.

The next morning, around 7:00 AM

Nikki slowly woke up and noticed that Kerry was now lying even more on her. The younger girl's head was resting on her chest, and the hand that had been on her stomach was currently on her right hip. She smiled at how Kerry had managed in her sleep to climb halfway on top of her. She tried to imagine how Kerry would react when she woke up as well. She found out less then a minute later as the alarm of the clock on the end table went off. It wasn't a very annoying alarm, so Nikki waited patiently for her girlfriend to wake up.

"Nikki, turn off the alarm."

"I can't move with you on top of me," Nikki giggled.

Kerry's eyes shot open and found out that she was looking directly at the right side of Nikki's chest while her hand was lying on Nikki's right hip. She immediately jumped up at the realization that her head had been resting on the left side of Nikki's chest. As Nikki shut off the alarm, Kerry glanced at her then down at the bed.

"Sorry," the redhead mumbled, "I must have moved around in my sleep. It didn't bother you that you woke up with me lying on you like that, did it?"

"It didn't suck," Nikki admitted between a second giggle and pulling the other girl into a kiss.

"So what should we do first?" Kerry wondered after breaking the kiss.

"First, we change into some bikinis. Then we cover them up with t-shirts and shorts and go find some breakfast."

"What time is it?"

"7:00 AM. We fell asleep early, so we should be well rested."

"True," Kerry agreed at the very moment their stomachs to growl.

"Well, come on then," Nikki demanded as she slid off the bed, took off her underwear, and changed into a bikini and the rest of the clothes she had chosen for the day.

"Right," Kerry commented as she did the same.

Then they applied suntan lotion, put on some sandals, put some other items into a bag that Nikki slung over her right shoulder, and left their room. It hadn't taken long for them to find something they could agree on. They filled their stomachs and prepared to head over to the nearby shops that tourists on a souvenir hunt were known to go to. Nikki got out the same video camera she had used on Kerry's birthday and began recording. Shortly after it began, she focused the camera on Kerry and requested her to say hi to her family. Kerry rolled her eyes at the camera but submitted after seeing the expression from her girlfriend.

The few tourists and shopkeepers couldn't stop from smiling at the scene. They found Nikki's excitement and Kerry's slight reluctance to participate in it amusing. Their smiles grew a little when the redhead had briefly blushed on camera. When Nikki felt she had gotten enough footage for now, she stopped. They scanned over things they could possibly buy for their families back home. They didn't see anything they thought their relatives would like and moved on. When it was safe to go into the water, the girls headed to the closest beach and stripped down to just their bikinis.

After lying out long enough, they debated on what to do next and settled on scuba diving. They went back to the hotel room, switched to the other video camera Nikki had brought with her, rented everything they needed, and joined the next available supervised trip out into the deep water. They chatted with the others in the group. Kerry had been nervous since this was yet another thing she had never done. A few others confided that they had never done it before but were confident that the people they were paired up with were very experienced swimmers and divers. This and more words from Nikki eased her fear. Before getting into the water, Nikki and Kerry had one of the others in the group take their picture and did the same for a few others.

After listening to all of the instructions, they went underwater. They stuck together as ordered, although it wasn't a hard one to follow. They wanted to be there when each of them experienced close up views of various fish and other life in the sea. Nikki was getting some great footage with the camera she was borrowing from her parents. Sure, her video camera was great; but it wasn't meant to handle moments like this. When enough time had passed, Nikki looked at her watch, tapped Kerry on her shoulder, and explained that it was time for them to get back up to the boat. As they reached the top, they saw that they were the first ones to come up. The instructor/driver helped Kerry back onto the boat as Nikki managed to get on by herself while making sure Kerry was alright.

The trio chatted happily as the others began to appear. Each one of them came up smiling. After a proper head count, the instructor turned the boat around and headed for the shore. As the girls removed the scuba gear and returned it, they had gotten a few whistles from some of the guys waiting in line to be the next to use them. Nikki silenced any attempts at her and Kerry being hit on by planting a slightly passionate kiss on Kerry's lips. While the girls broke apart, Nikki smirked at them and walked away, hand in hand with Kerry. The next thing they decided to try was parasailing. Kerry was hesitant at first and felt bad that she wasn't as fearless as her girlfriend. Nikki sensed this and decided to speak first.

"You're a little scared of heights as well, aren't you?" Nikki determined as the small crew hired to help them watched and waited with understanding patience.

"Yes. Why are you with someone like me and not someone less fearless?"

"Everybody is afraid of something, whether they admit it or not. But you'll never conquer your fears without trying new things. I'm here for you. If I have to dive in and save you, I will. And they," Nikki indicated as she pointed to the crew in the boat, "make their living doing this, so you'll be safe. If it helps you, I will go up first and tell you a few things I'm afraid of."

Nikki decided not to say anything to one of the crew members that had checked her out, especially her butt.

"O-Ok, what are you afraid of?"

Nikki leaned and whispered into Kerry's left ear, "Losing you, whether it's to another girl or a guy. And never finding the love I have for you again after that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, knowing that you fear something makes me feel better. But I still want you to go first."

"Alright. As soon as I start going up, turn on the video camera and let it run until I've been up for about five minutes. Then when I'm starting to come down, record it until I reach the boat," Nikki commanded as she got into the harness correctly. She blew a kiss to her girlfriend before she got behind the boat and shouted playfully, "Move along now, Jeeves."

Both Kerry and the crew had started laughing as they took off. Kerry instantly got into a comfortable position and turned on the camera. When Nikki started to rise up into the air, Kerry began recording. The older girl's cheers of excitement got louder the higher she got. Kerry took a minute to zoom in, got a good close up of Nikki, and saw the smiles and laughter her girlfriend was expressing.

As she zoomed out a little bit later, she felt herself becoming more confident. If Nikki could do this without any fear, then she could try it once. And there were enough people to help in the slightest chance something went wrong. She took a second to look at the crew, who also gave her looks of encouragement and commented how great her girlfriend was at handling it. After about twenty minutes, Nikki gave the signal that she was ready to be pulled back in. Kerry began recording again until she was back in the boat.

"How was it?" Kerry prodded as Nikki climbed into the boat.

"Couldn't you tell by the noise I was making and the smile on my face?"

"Well, yeah, but I just thought I'd ask."

"Good, you should try it, Beautiful. It's quite a rush," Nikki described as the crew nodded along with her almost uninhibited enthusiasm from the time she got into the harness to when she got back in the boat.

"Fine, I'll try it."

"That's my girl."

"If I don't like it, you'll owe me one," the redhead implied.

"That's fine with me, I like how you collect debts," the older girl teased and laughed at hearing the same guy, who had checked out her butt, gasp.

Nikki grabbed the camera as Kerry got into the harness and then the water. When Kerry was ready, Nikki repeated, "Move along, Jeeves."

This caused another round of laughs. Nikki began recording as Kerry was lifted into the air. She zoomed in a little bit later and saw a smile on the redhead's face and what looked like laughter. After getting the same amount of footage, Nikki stopped it. After it had been twenty minutes, Kerry signaled that she had enough. As Nikki turned around to find out if they saw it, she caught the guy staring at her butt again and gave him an "as if" expression. The guy beside him noticed and laughed. Nikki started recording again and kept it running until Kerry got back into the boat with a smile. Immediately after Nikki had laid the camera down, she was hugged by Kerry.

"Thank you," the redhead murmured after getting out of the harness.

"You're wel…," Nikki tried to get out but was interrupted by a slightly heated kiss.

After the kiss was over, they informed the crew to take them back to shore. As they reached it, Nikki asked Kerry to wait patiently on the sand. Then she walked over to the booth where a woman was waiting to be paid for the girls' little adventure. When Kerry became distracted by the sight of people water skiing, Nikki gave the crew a big enough of a tip to make them smile. To torture the guy again, she briefly grabbed Kerry's butt enough for a decent squeeze. Kerry jumped slightly, gasped, and almost glared at her before Nikki told her to peek over her shoulder. Kerry did and saw him gaping at them. She instantly understood and laughed along with her girlfriend. They felt hunger pains and put on the rest of their clothes. After they had gotten their shirts, shorts, and shoes back on, they headed to one of the nearest places to have a brief snack.

Along the way to their destination, they passed by a little shop to pick up some post cards. Nikki bought four: one for her parents, one for her aunt and uncle, and one each for her two cousins. Kerry ended up buying three: one for her family back in Detroit, one for her grandma in Florida, and one for her aunt Maggie. After they ate, they began writing out the post cards. Both took the time to glance at each other and caught the other smiling. Kerry gazed at Nikki as the older wrote on the last postcard. Nikki peered up to see her girlfriend smiling at her again.

"What?" the older girl mumbled as the redhead leaned in to kiss her. After Kerry broke the kiss and sat back down, Nikki interrogated the redhead, "Not that I minded, but what was that for?"

"I know I thanked you for getting me to try the parasailing, but that one was for everything you've done since we took off on this trip."

"What I've done was just as much for my benefit as it was for yours," Nikki asserted and added when Kerry quietly asked for further details, "If you're not having fun, then I'm not having fun either. So my happiness kind of depends on yours."

"What's next on the agenda, Princess?"

"I was thinking that we rent a wave runner for a little bit and then relax on the beach. After that, we might start getting tired. So we'll go back to the hotel room. We'll shower, get dressed, and get some sleep before we check out the night life on this island.

"Together…The shower I mean?"

"No."

"Why not?" Kerry complained almost instantly, surprising both of them.

"Aw, does my sweet girl want more shower time with her princess?"

"It's ok if you d-don't. I was just assuming you wanted to."

"As much as I enjoy seeing you naked, I'm sure by that time I will honestly need some sleep. But if you want to, we can cuddle while we sleep. You can even sleep in the same position you were in when you woke up earlier, or maybe I'll do that to you."

"Ok," Kerry conceded as she began to smile again, "Shouldn't we space out all the fun a little bit more, if we do all of this today, what will we do before we head over to the Bahamas?"

"No worries. Tomorrow and possibly some time on Sunday, we'll check out all of the tourist attractions on this and the other two islands. Then we'll relax on the beach again until we have to leave for our next destination."

"And what will we do first when we get there?"

"We'll check in to the next hotel, get something to eat, make a trip to the hotel whirlpool, and then just relax in the room."

"Just relax?" Kerry said with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, maybe we can get in some make out time," her girlfriend offered before laughing for about fifteen seconds.


	39. Quite A Trip Part 2

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 39. Quite A Trip Part 2

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The rest of their time in The Cayman Islands and some of the time in The Bahamas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: Since I mention a fair amount of activities for the first part of their trip in The Cayman Islands, there won't be as much description and dialogue during the second half of their trip in The Bahamas.

* * *

As Nikki had suggested, the couple went in search of places that rented wave runners. After finding the best deal, Nikki paid the bill. The girls then stripped back down to their bikinis, put on their life jackets and started it up. Before they had taken off, Kerry got one of the guys to take a pre-ride picture and Nikki had gotten the same and a second guy to take some video of their ride. The guys let the girl sitting behind the counter watch over everything as they left with Nikki and Kerry. The couple smiled at the camera before taking off. She got the guys' attention when she was ready to surprise Kerry, who had caught her doing this and became suspicious.

"Hold on tight, Beautiful."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because I want to see what this baby can really do."

"You wouldn't!" Kerry shrieked.

"I'm going to," Nikki assured her.

"It's too dangerous."

"It's only for a few minutes, I promise."

"Alright, but if anything bad happens, you WILL be in SO much trouble."

"I know," Nikki said before giving the redhead a quick kiss and politely demanded that her girlfriend hold on tight.

Then she took off and continued to speed up to as fast as she could handle it. She heard Kerry shriek as the speed had made them jump a little. Both could feel the wave runner actually jump above the water a few times and their hair flying wildly in the breeze. When she was satisfied, she began to slow down. She came to a stop and told the guys that she'd be back after a specified period of time. Then the girls moved at a slower pace. Nikki offered to let Kerry drive a little bit later.

The younger girl was reluctant at first. However, Nikki convinced her by saying that she could go at whatever speed she wanted to. They shared a kiss before switching places. Kerry started out slowly but with encouragement from her girlfriend, she picked up speed. She settled on a good pace and their hair was flying again but not as much as before. Nikki didn't mind that Kerry wasn't moving as fast as she had gone. The shorter girl was having fun. She could tell be the laughter she heard.

After both girls had enough and saw their time was running out, they headed back. As they pulled up, the same guy who had done the earlier recording was at it again by Nikki's request. The older girl was determined to show Kerry's family how much fun they were having. She was sure they would be happy to see the redhead let loose once and a while. Both girls got off with smiles on their faces. When he stopped recording, Kerry had him take a post ride picture. The guy carefully handed the cameras back to the girls before he and another guy pulled the wave runner further onto the shore. As they grabbed the bag they had left at the business, Nikki handed the guy some money for all of the recording he had done with the camera.

"I can't believe you went that fast," Kerry replied almost angrily when they were out of sight from the waver runner location.

Nikki shrugged it off and responded, "Can you honestly tell me that you didn't get even the slightest thrill at that speed, even if it was just for a few seconds?"

"I…," the redhead muttered before looking down at the sand.

"It's ok. You can admit you did. If you want to, you can lie when we get home and say that you only let me go that fast because of everything I've done for you on this trip."

"Really?" Kerry asked her in a stunned tone.

"Yes, really."

"I…I won't lie. I'm sure the recording will show that I liked it at least a little."

"Your family will just be happy that you're having fun trying new things."

Some time later, Kerry and Nikki's spot on the beach

The girls had spent enough time lying out on each side. Since both knew that Kerry's fair skin burned easier than Nikki's, Nikki told her girlfriend she would let her know when it was time to get in the shade. They applied a little bit more lotion to the front of their bodies before lying out on their backs. When the time arrived, Nikki advised Kerry to get in the shade of a beach umbrella they had rented from the hotel.

When Nikki rolled over onto her stomach, Kerry got back into the sun. They helped each other apply more lotion to the other's backs and shoulders before moving to the back of their legs and feet, much to the delight of the guys within viewing distance. The stares continued as Nikki took off of her top while lying down. Once again, Nikki reminded Kerry before her skin got red. Kerry thanked her and got back under the umbrella.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today," Nikki suggested as she put her top back and stood up, "I'm getting a little tired, but we could swing by the hotel's whirlpool before going to our room."

"Cool," Kerry announced with a smile.

"Ok, you grab the bag with our stuff in it, and I'll grab the towels and umbrella."

"Sure."

They walked into the hotel together and returned the umbrella. Then stopped by the whirlpool and saw they were alone. They slowly got in and enjoyed the relaxing feeling of the bubbling water. At hearing the redhead sigh, Nikki gazed to her right and noticed the sleepy smile on Kerry's face. Nikki moved closer so her girlfriend could lean on her.

"You're tired as well, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind not moving until it gets too hot."

"Just say when it does," Nikki insisted as she casually ran her fingers through the red hair, making the redhead sigh again as she nodded.

"Ok, now it is," the shorter girl informed her as she stood up and began to get out.

"I agree," the older girl admitted as she briefly eyed Kerry's butt before getting up.

Kerry had peeked back in just enough time to catch her and made Nikki blush.

"Sorry," Nikki apologized as she climbed out.

"Don't be. I didn't mind," Kerry confirmed before leaning in to kiss Nikki.

The girls almost rushed to their room. After locking the door behind them, Nikki let Kerry know that she could go first. Kerry thanked her, glanced back over her shoulder, and smiled before closing the door. While Kerry showered, Nikki got out the clothes she had chosen to wear when they went out later. Kerry came back into the room in only a towel after drying her hair.

"So what do you plan on wearing while we sleep?" Nikki questioned as she got closer to Kerry.

"I was thinking of underwear and a shirt," her girlfriend answered as she turned around and searched in the closet while she decided what to wear.

Since she had her back to Nikki, she didn't see the other girl sneak up behind her.

"Ok," Nikki stated as she yanked the towel off of Kerry with one hand while holding her underwear in the other and walked to the bathroom.

"NIKKI, why did you do that?" Kerry gasped as she turned around without thinking.

"Because you appeared dry enough. Don't worry, I didn't look when I took it off of you. I'm not watching now, and I know you're ogling me right now, even though you're naked."

Kerry gulped as she realized Nikki was right about both and immediately put on some underwear. Then she picked out her outfit for later, like Nikki had done. After that, she put on a shirt to sleep in and lie down on her stomach. Nikki came back a little bit later in underwear, causally brushed her hair out of her face before putting on a shirt, and climbing into bed beside Kerry.

"What the heck are you doing now?" Kerry inquired as she felt Nikki pushing up her shirt.

"Something I've done before, and something I haven't but want to try."

"What is it?"

"That's a surprise."

Kerry sighed happily at Nikki kissing softly down her back. She became confused when the kissing stopped and yelped twice almost instantly after that.

Kerry jumped up and almost shouted as her shirt fell back down, "Did you just do what I think you did?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe you bit me on the ass twice. How long have you wanted to try that that?"

"Since the moment you put on the bikini this morning. Are you upset?

"Upset, no; confused and weirded out, a little; would I ever want you to or let you do it again, no."

"I won't. You can do that to me if you want."

"Tempting but no," Kerry told her as Nikki rolled onto her back, "How long should we set the alarm for?"

"I guess three hours will be enough. It's not too long and gives us more than enough time to grab something to eat before checking out the nightlife."

"Sounds good to me."

"Since you're closer, can you set the alarm?"

"Ok," Kerry relented as she set it and before spinning around to face her girlfriend, "First you bite it, and now you're staring at it, not that I mind."

"How? Never mind, come here."

Kerry instantly submitted to her request. She lay down on her just like she had been when she woke up. Both girls let out a happy sigh before falling asleep.

Three hours later

Kerry woke up to find her girlfriend smiling at her.

"How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes."

"Then why didn't you turn off the alarm?"

"You're kind of on top of me, remember?"

"Oh, right. So are you hungry…for food I mean?" Kerry babbled after turning off the alarm and seeing Nikki smirk.

"Yes, but I want a kiss first."

"What kind of kiss?"

"Soft and short will be fine."

Kerry smiled briefly before granting the wish.

"You look beautiful and peaceful when you're sleeping, kind of angelic."

"Thanks. So do you by the way."

"Yet another thing we have in common. It's like we're soul…," Nikki described before stopping abruptly.

Saying "I love you." was one thing, using the words "soul mates" was another.

"I think you were going to say, 'It's like we're soul mates.'. It's ok; I'm not freaked out, so you shouldn't be either. To be honest, I thought the same thing when I woke up this morning."

"You thought that?" _Oh my god, she thinks that too?_

"For about thirty seconds." _She's so cute sometimes_.

Nikki suddenly felt like she had been harpooned in her heart at the confession. She managed to keep a smile on her face as they slid out of their bed and started getting dressed. The very second Kerry turned her back to her, she let the sadness show. Her fake happy smile returned as Kerry focused on her again.

"Are you ready to go, Princess?"

"Yes, Beautiful."

They strolled to where most of the restaurants, bars, and clubs were located. The people behind the hotel check in counter had given them helpful information. After choosing a restaurant, Nikki was happy to see that the place also had a dance floor. She grew even more excited at hearing one of the local bands playing a mix of calypso and reggae music. Kerry looked at her with a curious smile that Nikki returned instantly. Their server took the order and headed to the kitchen.

Nikki didn't waste a minute and almost ran to the band that was preparing to take a break. The crowd gawked in curiosity as the stranger had managed to get the band to play one more. Nikki whispered the selection before she indicated to Kerry to get out the video camera and start it up. She peered back at the band that started playing. The crowd began to smile as the music started up and smiled even more when the same stranger began dancing to "Jump in the Line". Then they saw Kerry recording it.

Some of the customers were regulars. At the sight of Nikki dancing without a care in the world and Kerry recording, they thought to themselves "crazy tourists". Kerry had seen the looks both girls were getting and didn't care either. If her fearless girlfriend wanted to dance, she wouldn't stop her. As the song continued, they had to admit the girl could certainly dance. Nikki was having too much fun dancing to notice the effect she was having on her girlfriend and the younger men in the audience. It had started almost immediately and got them more excited as she shook her hips to the music. She discovered it when she scanned around the place.

Some of the guys were taking pictures and video with either their camera phones or digital cameras. She smirked back at the redhead. The younger girl was both excited and a little angry at the guys who were doing that to her girlfriend. She realized that she should have expected this and let the anger fade away. Nikki winked at her before teasing the guys by shaking more of her body. The next thing everybody saw was one of the guys attempting to dance with her. Nikki shoved him away as he tried to get too close. When it was over, Nikki received a round of cheers. She playfully bowed with a smile and headed back to the table, where Kerry was her girlfriend was waiting.

"Did you get everything?" Nikki quizzed with a smile.

"Yes, I DID," Kerry answered a little angrier than she had planned, "What in the heck got into you?"

"Don't be mad, Beautiful. I was only teasing those guys. You saw me push him away the second I saw him. You're the only one I want to be with," the older girl explained as she attempted to calm down the younger one, "As for what got into me, it was the feeling of being free from the judgment of the people who know that we're gay and have a problem with it. Well, me being gay and you being bi."

"I'm s-sorry. I k-know y-you l-love m-me," Kerry stuttered as she felt ashamed at getting jealous, "I j-just…"

Nikki interrupted Kerry's apology by pulling her into a soft kiss that lasted for about ten seconds before whispering, "I know, Kerry, and I understand. I really do. I'm flattered you got a little jealous. Just remember that I will ALWAYS love you, no matter what."

"O-Ok," Kerry whispered back as tears started to appear on her cheeks. She began to wipe them away, but Nikki got to them first. She wiped them away with a napkin.

"Nobody knows us here, so this trip is your chance to really let go. Carpe diem."

"I will…at the clubs, I promise. Right now, I just want to eat and listen to music."

The food and some drinks they didn't order were suddenly set on the table in front of them. Before they could say anything, their server declared.

"All of this is on the house. So is dessert if you order some."

"Why?" both spoke at the same time.

"Because of her," their server revealed before briefly nodding at Nikki, "The food is on the manager. The drinks are on the bartender. They both enjoyed your friend's enthusiasm."

"She's not my friend," Kerry confessed and paused briefly at the older girl's stunned gape, "She's my GIRLFRIEND."

"Well, congratulations, you're a lucky girl," the girl said before walking away with a smile.

"What?" Kerry wondered at the tears coming down her girlfriend's cheeks.

Nikki wiped away the tears, leaned over the table, and pulled the redhead in for a second kiss, this one more heated. When they broke it, cheers and whistles were heard. Two minutes later, two more drinks were set beside them. The same server acknowledged their curiosity by pointing to a table on the other side of the dance floor that was filled by the same male tourists smiling and holding up cameras and camera phones. The girls smirked at the guys before going back to their food. After finishing the free drinks and food, they left hand in hand.

Sunday, June 18th; late afternoon, George Owens International airport; George Town, Grand Cayman Island

Just like Nikki had said two days ago, the couple had spent the last two days in the Cayman Islands checking out all of the tourist attractions on each of the three islands and managed to get in a little swimming as well. Before entering the airport, they vocally said goodbye to the islands, not caring about the people watching them. This entire trip was about having fun and not caring what others thought about them. When she stared down at Kerry, Nikki saw the sad expression on the redhead's face.

"Don't be sad, Beautiful. I know it kind of sucks that we are leaving, but we couldn't stay here forever and are going to the Bahamas. I have plans for us there as well."

"You told me already," Kerry reminded her as she began to smile.

"Not everything."

"What else is there?"

"That is yet another surprise."

Around a few hours later, The Bahamas - Grand Bahama Island

When they arrived on the island, the couple went directly to their hotel and checked in. They had started to do what Nikki said they would do when they got there, but there was a slight change in the plans. They had grabbed something to eat before going to the hotel whirlpool. They were still in the swimsuits they had on as they left. After the girls agreed that the water had gotten too hot, they headed to their hotel room and unpacked. Then each girl took a quick shower and changed back into underwear. Almost immediately after Nikki joined Kerry on another queen sized bed, they began the make out brought up earlier.

When that ended, the girls relaxed on the bed and watched some TV. Then Nikki decided that it was time to check the nightlife on that island. After getting advice from the hotel staff, they entered a club that was almost full with both regulars and tourists. The girls enjoyed a drink before Nikki made a request to the DJ, who smiled in agreement at the choice, and started dancing. It wasn't long at all after the DJ began playing "Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang that the girls gained the attention of half of the club.

Nikki had pulled Kerry close. They watched as Nikki had wrapped one arm around the redhead's waist and instantly pulled her even closer. There were a few gasps as Kerry was almost riding the taller girl's left leg. They got louder as both girls leaned in and briefly kissed. They heard whistles throughout the kiss and a few after they broke it. The guys, who had gotten worked up by the display, groaned momentarily when the girls moved away from each other. A few seconds later, Nikki abruptly grabbed Kerry's butt long enough for the same guys to emit a few howls of excitement.

Nikki moved around and began rubbing up against Kerry from behind as another song like the first played. The girls did every possible move that would get the guys worked up even more before the song ended. After it was over, they headed to their table. It hadn't even been a few minutes before they were confronted by at least four guys, each holding a drink or a shot. After consuming each shot and half of one drink, they politely dismissed the guys, who shuffled away slightly depressed. Then they finished the rest of the drinks and left.

"What's all this for?" Kerry prodded as Nikki began picking up various items in a convenience store that was getting ready to close.

"For the eventual hangover," Nikki admitted with a slight smirk.

"How bad do you think they will be?"

"When you wake up, you will feel like you got run over by a semi, and mine will be slightly better than yours."

"How do you know, and how well will all of this work?"

"From past experience. I'm not an alcoholic if that's what you're worried about," Nikki confirmed when the younger girl looked at her with worry and headed to the front, "Rachel swears by this. Who better to know what will work than a doctor?"

As they reached the front, the cashier guessed, "Hangover cure, huh?"

"How did you know?" Nikki chuckled.

"Lucky guess. Besides, I've been there once or twice myself. Does it work pretty well?"

"It has a pretty high rate of success and works quick," the older girl confided before she and the cashier exchanged remedies to see which worked better.

Both girls were giggling softly when they reached their hotel room. They quickly stripped down to their underwear and searched for shirts to sleep in. Before Kerry had a chance to put it on, she was pushed back toward the bed. Her intoxicated state of mind prevented her from avoiding falling onto her back. Instantly after landing on the bed, Nikki lifted the rest of her onto the bed. Before Kerry could reply, Nikki climbed up next to her and smirked while gazing down at her.

"How drunk are you?" she inquired from the redhead.

"Enough that I will probably have that hangover you were talking about. But not enough to not know what's on your mind. And you?"

"Enough to know that I will have one too and I want to do more than sleep. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah, but I have final say on how far we go, Princess. Can you handle that?"

"Definitely."

Nikki began kissing Kerry passionately and slipped her tongue into the younger girl's mouth the first chance she got. Kerry quickly started caressing Nikki's tongue with her own. She groaned in disappointment when the other girl pulled away. The groan switched to moans as her girlfriend's mouth began gently attacking her neck with kisses. The kisses suddenly turned into nibbling. The shorter girl let out a gulp as Nikki pushed the bra straps off of the redhead's shoulders and pulled the bra down just enough to uncover the top of her chest. Kerry yelped softly when Nikki left a hickey of her initials on the now visible skin. She smirked as her girlfriend pulled the bra straps back up onto her shoulders. Nikki let each girl catch their breath before lying down on her back and pulling Kerry on top of her. They returned to kissing as hands caressed Kerry's butt.

Kerry broke the kissing temporarily and smirked at her now worried girlfriend before resuming what they had been doing. She didn't show any signs of resistance when the hand traveled from her butt to her back and unhooked the bra. The redhead broke away again and began to sit up, scaring her girlfriend this time. She eased Nikki's fear when she removed it and threw it onto the floor. Then she reached for the back of Nikki's, who rapidly removed it and tossed it as well. Less then five seconds later, Kerry surprised the older girl again as she attacked the neck below her. Nikki gasped as Kerry slowly started moving down her body. She moaned as Kerry devoted her entire attention to her chest and stomach. Before she had moved to the stomach, she left her own initials hickey on Nikki's chest.

"I can't believe you did that," Nikki murmured as she stared at the marks that had been placed lower and more toward the center than the one she had left on Kerry's body.

"You said I should let loose more. That's what I did. I thought I'd surprise you with something you thought I wouldn't do and you hadn't done. I don't think your bra will completely cover that," Kerry commented before smirking.

"If it doesn't, then it doesn't. I don't care."

Nikki surprised her as she flipped her girlfriend onto her back and went straight for the stomach below her. She was stopped shortly after.

"You want me to stop?"

"Yes, so you can move up my body enough that I can do the same thing to your butt that you did to mine."

"Alright," Nikki consented as she did as ordered.

"Ok, that's enough," Kerry decided a few minutes later.

"I disagree," Nikki argued before giggling, "but it's up to you."

Kerry giggled too and smiled as Nikki moved back down her body. When she felt hands pulling lightly on her underwear, she grabbed them just as lightly.

"Princess," Kerry pleaded in an almost whisper.

"Yeah, Beautiful," Nikki mumbled just as softly.

"Stop."

Nikki pulled her hands away from Kerry's underwear and rolled onto her back.

"Please don't be upset. You agreed I had final say in this."

"I kn-know, but can't I be the slightest bit sad that this is where it ended?"

"As long as you don't let it ruin the rest of the trip. Another time, I PROMISE."

"Ok," Nikki agreed her before sharing a smile with the redhead.

The girls reached for their bras, put them on along with t-shirts, and made a quick trip to the bathroom. They were too tired to take a shower, so they quickly brushed their teeth and went back to bed. Nikki looked at Kerry with an arched eyebrow when the girl rolled onto her left side.

"I kind of want to sleep like this tonight, but you can snuggle with me if you want to."

"I do," Nikki confessed as she moved up behind Kerry and brushed the red hair behind the right ear.

Nikki planted a soft kiss on Kerry's right cheek and pulled her into a hug. Both girls sighed happily before they fell asleep.


	40. Quite A Trip Part 3

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 40. Quite A Trip Part 3

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: After a rough wake up call, the girls spend more time on a few beaches. They also begin to dread the end of their trip.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: At the end of the chapter, I'm going to have Nikki play a joke on Kerry. I got the idea from my step-cousin. He had done it to his girlfriend before the actual proposal sometime later. They got married recently, so she wasn't mad at him for too long, apparently.

* * *

Monday morning, less than a minute before 7:00 AM, the girls' hotel room

Kerry woke up and felt exactly like Nikki had predicted.

"OWW, SHIT. OH NO!" Kerry shouted.

She quickly got out of Nikki's hold on her and rushed to the bathroom, not even bothering to see if she had woken up Nikki or turn off the alarm that was about to go off. As she began throwing up, she heard the alarm be shut off and then felt fingers pulling and holding back her red hair.

"Good morning, Beautiful. Well, morning anyway,"

"Morning, Princess," Kerry greeted when she moved back from the toilet, "Thanks."

"You finished?" Nikki asked while still holding Kerry's hair back from behind.

"I think so."

"Let's test that, shall we?"

"What do you…," Kerry tried to question but was interrupted by her girlfriend.

"How would you like some eggs: either sunny side up and slightly runny, scrambled and a little undercooked, or raw like Rocky Balboa had?"

Kerry instantly turned green and threw up again as Nikki continued to hold her hair.

"That was uncalled for," Kerry growled after moving away from the older girl and reached for some mouthwash.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make sure," Nikki explained as Kerry spit out the mouthwash, "The hangover semi hit you hard, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm never drinking that much ever again or even drink again."

"Ok, good to know," the older girl declared before leaning in and kissing her.

The gentleness of the kiss brought a smile to Kerry's face, and she brought Nikki in back in for another kiss.

"What are you doing?" Kerry inquired at the same time Nikki began pulling her to her feet.

"I'm helping you up, duh. You're going to take another shower while I make the antidote for the pain you're feeling right now. After I take mine, we're going to slip into our bikinis and grab something for breakfast that you can keep down. Then we're going to the beach. We can start doing what I didn't tell you about earlier," Nikki informed her as she reached for the bottom of Kerry's shirt, "Lift up your arms."

"I can get undressed myself. I've been doing it for several years now," Kerry reminded her with slight sarcasm but gave in at the pleading expression and raised her arms.

"See that wasn't so hard," Nikki responded as she pulled the shirt up and over her girlfriend's head.

They smiled as it was pulled off the rest of the way. When Kerry turned around, she felt Nikki unhook the bra.

"Honestly, Nikki, I really can undress myself," Kerry said before laughing with more sarcasm.

"I know. I just like helping you out, even if it's stuff like that. Save me at least a little hot water, please."

"Ok, I will," the redhead stated as the older girl left the bathroom.

She closed the bathroom door, removed her underwear, turned on the shower, and got in. She wondered as the water began to fall down on her if this is what her life could possibly turn out like, minus all the beach activities. She instantly shook that idea out of her head. It was WAY too early to be thinking about that. They hadn't even been an official couple for six months yet. The thought had brought a brief smile to her face though. As she was finishing up, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Just a few seconds," Kerry insisted before turning off the water, getting out, and wrapping a towel around herself.

"I'm sorry. I guess you weren't finished. I can wait a little bit longer," Nikki muttered from the other side of the door.

"No, it's ok. I just turned off the water. You can come in now."

Both girls smiled at the other's current appearance: Kerry wearing just a towel with wet hair and Nikki in underwear and a t-shirt that didn't completely cover her butt. She was also holding what seemed to be the remedy Kerry needed.

"Uh…here you go," Nikki mumbled she handed Kerry the glass.

"So how did you make it?"

"I found something to shake all the ingredients up and then carefully poured it into a glass."

"Why carefully?"

"Because it could have taken the shine off the counter top," Nikki teased and added when she heard and saw Kerry gulp, "I'm kidding, but you might want to drink it over the sink. It doesn't go down easily."

"You're…uh…kidding about the last part too, right?"

"Unfortunately, no. It works quickly though," Nikki revealed and concluded when Kerry had only drunk half, "Every last drop."

"But the first half…"

"Tasted a little nasty and didn't want to go down smoothly?"

"Yeah."

"No pain, no gain. Trust me."

"Ok," Kerry relented before gulping it down and shuddered as she set the glass down.

"Unless you want to watch me, close your eyes until I get in the shower."

"I can help you like you helped me…If you want me to."

"I guess it will be ok." Nikki admitted with a smirk while she lowered herself to Kerry's height and lifted up her arms.

"Very funny," Kerry declared before rolling her eyes at Nikki.

"Don't be mad, sweetie," Nikki requested after the shirt had been pulled over her head, "Not everyone can be tall, and I am not much taller than you. Like they say, great things can come in small packages."

"It's kind of hard to be mad at you when you're so nice to me," the younger girl commented as she pulled the shirt all the way off and unhooked the bra.

Nikki smirked again but remained still and indicated that the redhead could pull that off as well. Kerry blushed when Nikki's bare chest came into view. Both girls turned away from each other. Kerry closed her eyes as she noticed that the mirror was giving her a view of Nikki's butt as the other girl took off the last piece of clothing. When she heard the shower turn on and the other girl getting into the shower, she opened her eyes and smiled. Then Kerry started drying her hair.

"Kerry," Nikki began from behind the shower curtain.

"Yeah?"

"While you were taking your shower, I laid bikinis out for both of us."

"Thank…," the redhead started to say until she saw which ones they were, "Why those? They are the smallest we have."

"They are also the only ones we haven't used yet. With your fair skin you won't be staying that uncovered for long. I, on the other hand, don't mind showing others what only you can have."

"So where are we going after we eat breakfast?" Kerry asked as she finished drying her hair.

"I was thinking we'd do some souvenir hunting. Maybe see if I can get you to go surfing with me."

"I don't want to go surfing, but I will watch you though," Kerry decided as she set the hair dryer down on the counter.

"Why not?"

"Because even though I can swim ok, I don't want to take the risk on the chance I would get hit on the head with the surfboard when and if I wiped out. I will do almost anything other than that."

"Almost anything?"

"Y-Yean, wh-what did you have on y-your m-mind?"

Kerry waited as she heard the water be turned off again, a hand reached for a towel, and pull it behind the curtain. Her beautiful girlfriend stepped out of the shower a matter of seconds later. The redhead tried not to stare directly at the drops of water glistening on Nikki's body above the towel, which only covered her body from most of her chest down to just above her knees.

"Like what you see?" Nikki giggled when she noticed that Kerry was staring at the exposed cleavage

"Always," Kerry answered before blushing and staring at the floor.

"I was thinking since you won't go surfing, maybe I could get you to spend some time on a topless beach with me. Just an hour, I swear," Nikki promised as she had steadily tilted Kerry's head up to look her in the eyes.

"A t-topless b-beach?" Kerry stuttered as Nikki nodded, "I don't know. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be comfortable like that."

"I would protect you from the perverts, especially the ones with cameras. If there are too many people there, maybe we can find a secluded beach."

"Just an hour?"

"Yeah, a half hour on each side, for me anyway. About half the time for you though. It might get a little painful for you if you skin matched your hair. I would hate seeing my beautiful, sweet girl in any kind of pain. After you told me awhile back about your fair skin, I did some research. That's how I knew what lotion to use on you and whatever else needed to prevent sunburn. I just wanted to see what you looked like with even a slight tan."

"Alright, but only because I love you."

"I love you too. So how's the hangover?"

"Almost gone, it does work fast."

Nikki watched as the still towel-clad redhead walked into the bedroom. She turned to dry her hair, which gave her girlfriend some privacy. She smiled as Kerry returned and tossed the towel onto the edge of the tub. She noticed Nikki was ogling her. She didn't know why but began feeling uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Nikki replied with clear concern as she set the hair dryer on the hook it had originally been on.

"Y-You're staring at me. And I don't know why, but it's making me uncomfortable. It's not showing too much is it…the bikini I mean?"

"No, it's fine," Nikki assured her as Kerry did a slow twirl, "I just have a tendency to stare at the beautiful girl...I mean woman I'm in love with."

At seeing the heartwarming smile on Kerry's face, Nikki quickly picked her up and sat her down on the bathroom counter, just like she had done at the movies on their third date. Kerry remembered this instantly, spread her legs apart a little, and pulled Nikki in for a passionate kiss.

"You know something?" Nikki babbled after regrettably breaking the kiss.

"What?"

"You're making it hard for me to not just pull that bikini off and do everything I want to you."

"Right back at you, but we should really get some breakfast…and the other stuff," Kerry suggested as she jumped off the counter.

She strolled back into the bedroom as Nikki removed her towel and tossed it onto the edge of the tub as well. Kerry knew that Nikki was doing this and kept her back to her. She wanted to give Nikki the privacy she had been given. She put on some shorts and a t-shirt before grabbing her sunglasses, sandals, and a hat. She turned around to see Nikki putting on shorts and a tank top over her bikini. After the older girl had also put on sunglasses, shoes and a hat, they grabbed the rest of the things they needed. The couple left in search of breakfast.

It wasn't that long before they found something they could agree on. When they were done filling their stomachs, they went on the souvenir hunt. They had gotten lucky and found something for everyone, including themselves. Everyone except Jim got a t-shirt. Since Kerry never recalled seeing her grandpa in a t-shirt, other than the ones he slept in, she settled on a hat, with a nice design, for him to wear whenever he went fishing. This had given Nikki another idea.

She picked up some bait that the locals had recommended in case Jim had never tried that. They also picked up some up shark teeth necklaces for Rory and CJ. They got some nice jewelry made by the locals for themselves and Cate. When Nikki had suggested getting Bridget a bikini that said "Beach Bum" on the butt, Kerry had objected. However, her girlfriend convinced her when she showed it wasn't that revealing and that each girl should have at least two bikinis. The price of the shirts and hat had wiped Kerry out of money. Nikki couldn't bear the thought of her girlfriend having to put back the necklace she had liked so much. She insisted that Kerry let her buy it for her. Kerry complied on the condition that when she got the money, she would pay the other girl back. If for some reason the redhead forgot about it, Nikki wouldn't remind her. They returned to the hotel room to drop off the souvenirs and then headed out again.

"Now to the beaches for the surfing," Nikki asserted cheerfully before concluding with a whisper when she saw a few people coming closer as they marched down the hall, "and later the topless sunbathing."

"The hangover is gone now."

"It must not have been as bad I thought, or it just worked faster on you. It took a little bit longer on me and my cousins."

Before renting the surfboard and a wetsuit for herself, Nikki tried once again to get Kerry to go surfing with her. She gave up when she got another no. Her spirits were raised after being offered a slight discount on the total rental. The slightly perverted male running the place had offered it to her after getting a good look at Nikki. Nikki had told her girlfriend that she might be able to get an even bigger discount if she let him watch her change from the shorts and tank top to the wetsuit. Kerry wasn't too thrilled at the idea of her girlfriend being stared at like that. Nikki had managed to persuade her once again by reminding her that they were nowhere near anybody they knew, of the agreement to cut loose, and she'd still be in the bikini. Kerry sighed and gave her ok.

Nikki told the guy she would let him watch her change from the tank top and shorts into the wetsuit but there were conditions. They were that he closed the place while she changed, turned off the security cameras, and offered a bigger discount if he liked what he saw. He quickly consented. After all of the conditions were met, she changed into the wetsuit. He had definitely enjoyed seeing the very attractive girl, who was in a skimpy bikini, get into it. It had gotten better at a slight jump Nikki made as she put it on. It had made her chest move a little. When it was completely on, the cameras were turned back on and the place opened. Before they had left, the discount had been bumped to fifty percent.

As the girls picked out a spot on the beach to put their stuff on, Kerry stripped down to her bikini. The few whistles she got almost made her put the shirt and shorts back on. A glare from Nikki had shut the guys and a few girls up though. Nikki helped Kerry apply lotion before Kerry reached for the video camera and Nikki confidently headed into the water with the surfboard under her right arm. She found a wave that she liked and got ready. When it reached her, she got up and rode it the best she could. She was definitely impressing others on the beach by the cheers and whistles. When she wiped out, the cheers died.

They smiled as the girl reappeared from under the water, and Kerry gave a sigh of relief. They observed as Nikki managed not to wipe out at the end of each ride before she determined it was enough. She heard the cheers as she made the trip back to her girlfriend. After whispering a few words to the redhead, she decided to give the guys and the few girls, who had been bothering Kerry, a thrill. She taunted them by slowly removing the wetsuit. After Nikki got it past her chest, whistles were heard again. As Nikki tried to pull it past the hips, she realized there was a problem. The bottom half had wanted to come down with the wetsuit.

The second she noticed it, she asked Kerry to help her. Kerry hadn't noticed the problem at first. Kerry smirked as Nikki held onto the sides of the bikini while she pulled the wetsuit down. Kerry stopped after she got it to the middle of the taller girl's upper thighs, much to the disappointment from the same guys and girls. They smiled slightly as Nikki took it off. Kerry wondered why her beautiful girlfriend had chosen to lie in the shade with her when she could definitely get attention in the sun. That was until it was explained that Nikki didn't need their attention, she wanted and needed Kerry's. And that she was saving that for the topless sunbathing. The spot they were currently at didn't allow that.

After Nikki was ready to go without her top, even if it was just for an hour, they quickly got dressed. Then they dropped off the wetsuit and surfboard, much to the owner's dismay of not getting to see Nikki change again. They had learned from the hotel staff that there weren't any topless or nude beaches allowed in their area. A few had told them about a very secluded, but not completely unknown, beach not too far away. Since the girls didn't feel like walking to it, they found a place that rented out ATVS and mopeds. The money saved from the previous rental obviously made the rental of one of those vehicles worth the money. She let Kerry chose the one to use. After paying the fee, the girls were off in search of the mentioned beach.

Kerry had gotten butterflies at the feeling of arms wrapped around her and a head resting on her left shoulder. With precise directions from the same two hotel employees, the girls found it in almost no time. It was a beautiful scene. And best of all, they were alone. The couple saw that it couldn't be seen well at all from the nearby road. The girls set their stuff down and got out some towels. After a second check, Kerry took off her top. What she saw next made her gasp. Nikki hadn't just taken off her top, she was completely naked.

"Ni…I mean, Princess, do you really think you should be doing that?"

"We are alone, Beautiful. Otherwise, I wouldn't be naked. The very moment either one of us sees anyone else, I will put the bottom part on. If it's a cop, we'll put the tops on too."

"Alright, so how long do you plan on lying out on each side?"

"About half an hour."

Nikki put on some lotion as she lie down on her back. She had no clue on what was going on beside her. She became shocked when she turned to offer some to Kerry. Her occasionally shy girlfriend was sitting there naked and smiling.

"Are y-you s-sure y-you w-want to b-be d-doing th-that?" Nikki stuttered.

"You said it yourself, we're alone," Kerry announced as she took the lotion away from Nikki, "If someone else comes, we'll get dressed."

Nikki warned her when she started getting red. Kerry thanked her and covered up until Nikki rolled over onto her stomach. At the sight of the bare butt, Kerry began staring again. Seeing the front brought a smile to her face, but the other girl's butt seemed to have hypnotic powers of its own.

"Kerry…Kerry…HEY, EARTH TO KERRY!"

"Wh-What?" the redhead mumbled after being snapped out of it by the shout and a hand waving in front of her face.

Kerry focused on the water in embarrassment at being busted like that, "Sorry."

"Don't be. We're together, so it's ok. In fact, it's expected. Now that I've got your attention, can you put some lotion on my back? I already put some on my arms and everything from the waist down," Nikki told her as she handed the lotion to Kerry.

"Sure, will you,,,"

"Help you?" Nikki interrupted as Kerry worked on her back, neck, and shoulders, "You don't even have to ask."

Kerry sighed happily as hands moved carefully over her body.

Another half an hour later

The girls had smiled as it reached the hour mark. They hadn't been interrupted at all. Nikki now had an excellent all over tan, and Kerry was a little darker but not burned. Right before they decided to leave, Nikki had an idea. After taking yet another quick look around, the girls got under some shade and had sex on the beach. Then they immediately put everything back on and headed back to return the moped.

June 21st, Wednesday night, the girls' last night in the Bahamas.

From the very moment the girls returned the moped up to preparing for their final dinner in the Bahamas, they tried to see as much of the islands as they could. Unfortunately, their time ran out, and they had to head back to the hotel. There was a somber mood as they got changed and picked out a place to eat. The sun had started to set around halfway through their meal. As they finished their meal, Kerry got distracted by the scene and pulled out her digital camera. She told Nikki she would be right back. She wanted to get a picture of it from outside the restaurant. As she took a picture of the beautiful and peaceful scene, Nikki was preparing to play a joke that she was certain the redhead would get her back for. Shortly after she returned, she became distracted once more by the scene. The moment Kerry's attention was off the older girl again, Nikki tossed her napkin down by Kerry's left foot. A few had seen this and were curious to see what was going to happen next.

"Nikki, isn't that beautiful? Nikki?" Kerry asked and became worried as it appeared like she had been ditched.

A few seconds later, she saw that she was being gawked at from the entire restaurant. Some were gaping directly at her, and a few seemed to be glancing slightly to her left. She turned and gasped at discovering Nikki on one knee. She didn't see any ring yet but noticed Nikki's left hand was moving around on the floor. She assumed that Nikki had dropped the ring box somewhere around her own left side. She waited a little nervously as she tried to think of what she was going to say. Sure, the girl was a little wild and sometimes impulsive, but this? This was WAY too early. She gulped as Nikki's left hand slowly moved up her side. When it was right in front of them, it revealed…a napkin.

"Sorry," Nikki apologized as she got up and sat down in her chair.

"Ni…," Kerry began to declare before being interrupted by a shout from about five feet away. _She will pay for this. Oh, yes, she will pay._

"BURN!" the guy called out and was immediately slapped on the arm by his date.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Kerry cried out before producing some fake tears that Nikki believed were real.

"KERRY, WAIT UP!"

As she paid the bill, she scanned around to see several people glaring at her.

There was a mixture of expressions. They seemed to be silently saying, 'Are you stupid?', 'That was SO mean.', and 'How could you?' She didn't care what they thought; she had to find her girlfriend. She raced through the front door.

"KERRY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Nikki yelled before finding Kerry sitting on a bench and covering her face with her hands. _That was definitely not funny at all. They were all right. It was stupid and mean._

As she approached the girl, who was hopefully still her girlfriend, she realized that Kerry had sat down in front of a window. People crowded around it. A few were even standing just outside the front door.

"Kerry, I'm SO sorry I did that. My common sense knew that it was wrong. My strange sense of humor thought it would be funny. Unfortunately, my sense of humor was in control for those few minutes. PLEASE forgive me. If you do, I will NEVER do something like that EVER again."

Kerry moved the hands away from her face when she heard soft sobs coming from Nikki.

"You better not," Kerry warned as a smile gradually began growing.

"OH MY GOD! You were faking it?"

"Yes, just like you were kidding."

"If you knew I was kidding, then why did you that?"

"Because before I saw the napkin. I actually believed it was real. Every dinner with you since this trip started had at least the slightest romantic touch. It doesn't feel so good to be tricked like that, DOES IT?"

"N-No," Nikki whispered before being kissed softly on the lips.

After breaking the kiss, Kerry slowly wiped away the tears on Nikki's cheek.

"Do-Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"It means we're even…and possibly mutually forgiven."

"Definitely," Nikki murmured before kissing Kerry back for a few seconds, "I'm s-sorry I h-hurt you."

"And I'm sorry I made you cry real tears."

Kerry hugged Nikki then broke it and stood up. As they departed in silence, they grabbed each other's hand. They didn't even take the time to notice that the crowd had sighed in both anger and frustration that the redhead had forgiven the other girl too easily.


	41. Time Of Our Lives

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 41. Time Of Our Lives

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The girls try to make the most of the short time they have left before going home to Detroit, MI.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: Thanks to meh31 for yet another review. Sorry, but the first half is the last part of the Caribbean trip. It won't be the girls' last trip before the story is over. As for the rest of your review, you will have to wait for another twenty four chapters before that happens.

* * *

Around 10:00 PM, the girls' hotel room

The girls spent the next three hours after dinner walking around and checking out some more of the local clubs. They had found another place that played both calypso and reggae music. They liked some of the first enough to start dancing. Nikki had even gotten Kerry onto the dance floor. Nikki had made sure to get footage of the redhead dancing without a care for that short time. Nikki felt that Kerry's family, one she hoped to be a part of in the near future, was going to love or at least really like everything they brought back: souvenirs, pictures, and video. It would show the usually sarcastic redhead having the most fun she'd had for awhile. She also felt that she may have just found her soul mate. Someone that she could see loving and hopefully loving her until the day they died.

"Kerry, sweetie."

"Yes, Princess?"

"I know what I did earlier was a joke and we're both forgiven for that whole thing, but I need to ask a hypothetical question or two," Nikki said as she lie down on the bed.

"What are they?" Kerry asked as she climbed onto the bed beside Nikki.

Both girls lie on their side to face each other before Nikki continued, Nikki on her left and Kerry on her right.

"Hypothetically, if the proposal had been the real thing, what would have you honestly said?"

"Honestly, I would have said no."

"Oh," Nikki replied while successfully hiding the hurt.

"It's not that I don't love you. You know I do. It's just that we haven't even been an official couple for six months. It's way too early to think about that."

"I guess." _I have_.

"I haven't even started college. We're both trying to not do anything that could ruin it. It could cause unnecessary stress. So what's the other hypothetical question?"

"If I was to propose later on, like maybe some time after you're out of college, what would you say?"

"If we were still together then, I might seriously consider saying yes."

"You don't know if we'll still be together then?"

"I would like to think so. Even the strongest couples can start to grow apart. College can change people. They can both grow in different ways. People can occasionally have a more definite idea of what they want to do with their lives. The bad part is that those futures may not work together. Then all you have are memories of what once was and possibly wondering what could have been if things had been different. I don't want to think about that until I have to, do you?"

"I guess not."

"So what should we do now?"

"Well, I'm kind of tired. So I was thinking a shower, getting ready for bed, maybe a short make out, and then gong to sleep in just underwear and some shirts. Sound good?"

"Will there be post make out cuddling?" Kerry teased but was kind of hoping it would happen.

"I know you're teasing when you say it like that, but the answer would be yes either way. I'm going to take my shower first," Nikki told her as she got off the bed, stripped down to her underwear, grabbed some more, and shut the bathroom door behind her.

After Nikki returned, Kerry quickly took her shower and rejoined Nikki on the bed. They had made out for a short time, which had included Kerry leaving another hickey of her initials on Nikki's chest, before putting on shirts. Nikki chose a tank top while Kerry chose a t-shirt. When Kerry saw her girlfriend lie down on her back and not try the cuddling thing, she decided to make the first move.

"Princess."

"Yeah, Beautiful?"

"Come here."

"Ok," the older girl responded as she moved a lot closer.

She was rewarded with Kerry pulling her on top of her.

"Just like this tonight," Kerry requested as Nikki's head was now resting on the right side of the redhead's chest.

"I might be able to get used to this. And thanks for giving me that same type of hickey again. I liked the look of it the first time and wanted another that would last until the trip was over."

"Me too, and you're welcome. It does look good on you," Kerry confided as she ran her fingers through Nikki's hair.

"Goodnight," Nikki whispered while draping her right arm over Kerry's stomach.

"Goodnight," Kerry whispered back and happily sighed at the feel of her girlfriend sleeping on her.

Thursday, June 22nd, 2006; 7:00 AM

Nikki awoke to the sound of soft sobs coming from the redhead.

"Kerry, what's wrong? Is there anything I can do?" her girlfriend questioned as she wiped away the tears.

"I don't want to go home today. I wish we could stay at least another week. We didn't even get to check out all of the islands here. This week has been the best time of my life, not counting time with family," Kerry confessed before seeing the half smile, half frown on Nikki's face and realized what she had done, "I'm s-sorry about th-that. I mean I promised not to bring them up and here I am…"

"Sshh, it's ok. I knew it was a lot to ask for, but at least you kept the rest of the promise and had a blast doing it."

"I REALLY did," the redhead confirmed before kissing Nikki.

"Me too. This week has been best time of my life so far. We can always come back, you know, maybe longer as well. We could check out the rest of the Bahamas. And maybe Jamaica or some place else in the Caribbean." _Like maybe during our future honeymoon_.

"Really? Even if it takes awhile before we can afford it?"

"Sure." _Not as long as you think, Beautiful_.

"That would be great."

"True." _I can just imagine the looks on their faces when she and her whole family find out about me, especially her._

"So what should we do in the brief time we have left here?"

"For starters, let's get some breakfast. Then we'll get back into our bikinis that we wore Monday since we didn't wear them for that long," Nikki announced as she paused to smirk at her girlfriend, "Or we could put them on now and wear them under shirts and shorts."

Nikki smirked again as Kerry blushed.

"That was the craziest thing I have ever done and probably the only time as well. So do you think I look good with a slight tan?"

"You look beautiful without or without it. I just wanted to see what you looked like with one."

"So you wouldn't mind if I didn't keep it?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

"What would make you happy?"

"I'm already happy because I'm with you right now, but some more time here would be good too."

They turned around to give each other some privacy as they put on the bikinis. When they were done, they faced each other again and put the rest of their clothes on. Then the couple packed up their suitcases, so they could just grab their bags and go after checking out of the hotel. They easily found something they could agree on. After eating, they rented an umbrella from the hotel and headed to the beach. Both girls got attention as they removed everything but their bikinis. They got even more attention moments later as Nikki had Kerry put some more lotion on her back and butt. She had done the same to Kerry. After an hour had passed, both saw that they had to get dressed, check out, and head home.

Around 4:00 PM, Detroit Metropolitan airport

"Do you know what was the only thing that sucked about this trip?" Kerry inquired as they got off the plane.

"Other than we had to leave so soon?" Nikki stated and added when Kerry nodded, "That the time it took us to come home was a lot shorter than the time it took to get there on the first day?"

"Exactly."

When they reached the baggage claim area, they saw a very familiar blonde waiting for them with a smile. However, the only thing Bridget got back was looks of disappointment.

"Well, good to see you too," Bridget greeted with a sarcastic smile.

"Don't take it personally, Bridget. We didn't want to have to come back so soon.

Unfortunately, the deal I got was only for a week trip. And the time it took to get there was long and slightly turbulent, which didn't help your sister."

"Well, the flight to Europe was long too," the blonde reminded her.

"But at least then there was no turbulence."

"I didn't think Kerry was able to get a tan. They both look good on you though."

"How good?" Kerry challenged her sister.

"Am I doable if you were gay?" Nikki joked.

"Pretty good for someone with fair skin," Bridget complimented her sister before answering Nikki, "Possibly."

"Would it help if I told you mine was an all over tan?" Nikki declared while her girlfriend gasped.

"No comment. Nice t-shirts by the way," Bridget concluded as she saw that they were wearing the souvenir shirts they had gotten for themselves.

The girls waited for about ten minutes before the couple was able to get their luggage. Bridget tried but couldn't even get the slightest bit of information about their trip. The only thing she heard as they left the airport was that Nikki was driving over to her house first. Nikki wanted to make sure the video she had made was to her satisfaction. They arrived at Nikki's to find an empty house. Nikki suggested that they go to her room.

A few minutes later, Nikki's bedroom

The girls began talking as Nikki started up her computer and put the DVD in the CD/DVD drive.

"What you doing?" Bridget wondered as the sisters sat down on the bed.

"I'm checking to see if I want to make any changes to the video I made during our trip."

"You made a video? I thought you were just going take pictures."

"Kerry took pictures, I preferred video."

"Will we like them?"

"You will like the pictures, and the video DEFINITELY has its moments."

"Are we talking PG-13 material or is a mix of PG-13 and R?"

"Bridget!" Kerry almost shouted.

"Strictly PG-13. There's no way I would let you're family know of anything remotely close to R rated material."

"Is there any R rated material you're willing to share?"

"Bridget!" Kerry repeated.

"Oh, come on. I'm not asking for every detail just a rough description. I have done an excellent job of not telling any of our family anything they don't need to know," the blonde informed her slightly angry sister as Nikki got the redhead to walk over to her.

Bridget watched in curiosity as they whispered into each other's ear.

"Fine," the redhead relented after looking from her girlfriend to her sister.

"Actually, it isn't really R but pretty close. The first full day in The Cayman Islands before we got some brief sleep, I asked your sister if I could try something I had never done before. I started kissing down her back and then I…."

"You what?" Bridget interrupted because before Nikki had started, she smirked at the sisters.

"She bit me on the ass twice. One for each cheek," Kerry revealed.

"Damn. Why did you bite her twice though?"

"I didn't want the other cheek to feel left out," Nikki admitted before laughing.

"Anything else?"

"A few things, actually. The first night in the Bahamas, we were making out and left hickeys on each other."

"What's the big deal about that?" Bridget muttered in a confused tone.

"The slightly big deal is where we put them and what they looked like. Or in my case, look like."

"Ok, so where were they, and what did they look like?"

"Your sister's was just above the right side of her chest and mine is on the middle of my chest. They are her initials. I had her do it again the night before we left. The first one had started to fade and the tan was making it less visible as well. Hers is gone though."

"You're telling me my sister's initials are on the middle of your chest and yours had been on her too?" Bridget gasped as her eyes almost began to bug out.

"Yes, they are hidden slightly by my bra. Want to see?" Nikki offered as she grabbed the end of her shirt and began to pull it up.

"Don't, Nikki!" Kerry demanded.

"Why not?"

"Because I should be the only one allowed to see that, that's why."

"It would just be a quick flash, I promise," her girlfriend assured her as she held the shirt at her belly button.

"Ok."

"Well?" Nikki quizzed as she began to stare back at the blonde.

"Ok, but just like you said," Bridget agreed.

Nikki lifted both her shirt and bra up before flashing the other girl just long enough for her to see the tan and the initials hickey. The two shared a smile.

"What the hell are you doing?" her girlfriend almost shouted again as Nikki unbuttoned her shorts and pulled down the zipper.

"I'm giving her more proof that it is an all over tan."

"I believe you, I don't need to see it," Bridget commented in the hopes it would calm her sister down.

"I can't believe you'd flash her like that."

"Not all the way sweetie, just down enough that I could pull on side of my underwear down a little."

"Fine, if it's ok with her."

Bridget nodded and shared another smile as the shorts were pulled down enough to see some of the underwear. Then Nikki pulled down the right side down just enough for Bridget to see no lines around the waist.

"Damn. Did Kerry…NO, never mind."

"We couldn't find a topless beach, so we were directed to a secluded beach by two hotel employees. Since we were completely alone, I took off everything. Kerry didn't take off anything though."

"Ok, I'm happy to hear that. If I had seen that, it could have been traumatizing," Bridget asserted as she saw Kerry getting upset, "Only because you're my sister."

Kerry smiled at hearing that and the fact Nikki had lied for her sake. Bridget broke the silence with her next question.

"So what did you bring me?" Bridget babbled.

"Bridget, that was rude."

"I was sort of kidding. And I did drop you off and brought the car, so Nikki could drive the two of you home."

"You only offered because Nikki was going to let you drive her car."

"It's ok, Kerry, I was just about to tell her," Nikki implied before looking at the blonde, "We got you a shirt and a bikini. After I give it to you, you have to try it on. I want to see you in it before we go over your and Kerry's house."

"Why?"

"Because mannequins can only do so much. You can change in my bathroom."

"But I already have two bikinis."

"Well, you could use this one as a back-up in case something happens to one of the others. Or one of the others can be a back-up."

Nikki watched as Bridget took the bikini, paced into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. A few minutes later, the blonde was back. Bridget took a glance in the nearby mirror from all sides. She smirked when she saw that it said "Beach Bum" on her butt.

"I guess the smirk means you like what's on the back of it."

"Yes, how do I look in it?" Bridget questioned even though she knew she looked good.

"You look tasty…I mean hot…I mean…I'll just shut up before I get Kerry angrier than she already is."

"I'm not angry, Nikki. I can admit my sister is beautiful. But I would like it if you stopped now."

"Kerry got you a shirt. You can try that on too. But you should take both off before we leave," Nikki giggled briefly at the gasps before talking again, "Sheesh, I mean in the bathroom. Like I'd really ask you to get naked in front of your sister."

Bridget tried on the shirt before heading into the bathroom to change back into her original clothes. After Nikki got the rest of the souvenirs for Kerry's family out of her suitcase, they headed out to the girls' house.

Around twenty minutes later, the Hennessy house.

The trio had entered with smiles on their faces to find Rory and CJ sitting on the couch and watching TV while Cate and Jim were in the kitchen. When they closed the door, Cate and Jim left the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Kerry," Cate exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom," Kerry groaned as she was hugged.

"Kerry, your mom hasn't seen you in a week, let her hug you."

Rory interrupted the hug with a whipping sound, making Bridget, Nikki, himself, and CJ, who also gave him a high five, laugh. Cate and Jim smiled as she broke the hold she had on her daughter. Kerry rolled her eyes at all of them.

"Nice tans," Rory mentioned as he tried not to stare at Nikki.

"What do you think of the t-shirts they're wearing?" Bridget asked with a slight smirk.

"They're nice," Jim described with a smile.

"Kerry and I each brought you souvenirs. Did the post card ever make it here?"

"Yes, it got here yesterday. Did you take any pictures?" Cate prodded with a hopeful smile.

"Kerry did, but I did better. I made a vacation video. You'll like it. Your daughter really let herself go. Well, maybe 'really' might be too strong of a word, but it was more than I had ever seen from her. It made me proud."

"We can give you the gifts now. And after dinner, we can watch the video," Kerry suggested, "Oh, I kind of invited Nikki to dinner. That's ok, right?"

"I guess," Cate consented and almost smacked herself for how it came out.

The rest of the family was happy that the response didn't seem to faze their guest, who even offered assistance.

"If you haven't started, Cate, maybe I could help. I could even make the spicy pasta that Kerry made awhile back."

At the sound of spicy pasta, Rory and CJ shook their head in agreement. Cate gazed around and saw smiles from the rest of the family and Nikki.

"If you don't mind."

"It would be my pleasure. Let me see if you have all the ingredients," Nikki suggested before searching for all for the ingredients with help from Kerry, "Yeah, you have everything I need."

"Yeah, we see that," Bridget mumbled between smirks, receiving a glare from her sister.

"First, the gifts," Nikki recommended after a moment's silence, "They're all from The Bahamas. Grand Bahama Island to be specific. Cate, here's some jewelry made by one of the locals. Jim, this is some bait that's popular down there. I wasn't sure if you had ever tried it. Rory and CJ, here are some real shark tooth necklaces, also made by the locals."

"What did you get Bridget?" Cate asked as subtly as she could.

"I got her a bikini that says "Beach Bum" on the butt. Don't worry; it's nothing that you would object to. Show her, Bridget."

"She's already seen it?" Cate guessed.

"She's already tried it on," Nikki announced as Bridget got it out of the bag and showed her mom. She spoke again when Cate seemed happy it wasn't too revealing, "See, nothing to worry about."

"Your turn, Kerry."

They all observed patiently as the redhead laid down the suitcase and retrieved the bag before zipping it back up.

"Sorry, this is all I could afford," Kerry insisted as she passed out the t-shirts and handed Jim the hat, "I thought you could wear that while you're fishing. It gave Nikki the idea about the bait."

He smiled as he put it on and got a round of smiles in return. Then the rest of them checked out the designs on the shirts. Cate and Bridget's had nice beach scenes on them. Rory and CJ's had sharks showing their teeth.

"If that's all you could afford, how did you get that necklace?" her sister pried, even though she knew the answer to that too.

"Nikki lent me the money," Kerry divulged and peeked for a second at her girlfriend before keeping up the conversation with her family, "D-do you like th-them?"

"We like everything, right?" Cate determined and hoped the others felt the same.

"Yes," everyone affirmed together to the couple.

Kerry sighed in relief at hearing that but was slightly embarrassed seconds later by her girlfriend.

"See, sweetie, no worries. She was a little nervous about everything she bought. I'll start dinner while Kerry shows you the pictures. I've already seen them."

The family chose not to say anything after seeing the blush on Kerry's cheeks. But they did smile at the pictures.


	42. Let's Give Them Something To Talk About

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 42. Let's Give Them Something To Talk About

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Their families find out about the girls' trip, and Nikki's parents learn how deeply Nikki cares about Kerry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

"You got her to go scuba diving?" Cate had said almost instantly in shock.

"Not just scuba diving. She also para-sailed, rode and drove a wave runner, and swam. She danced at a club, but that's on the video like most of everything else we did. I couldn't get her to surf though," Nikki added when the redhead began getting upset, "Which is ok. I did and kicked a...I mean butt. A lot of people thought so."

Kerry was able to hold back a blush and an eye roll at that confession. When they were finished scanning through the pictures, the family watched their guest cook. This didn't seem to bother her at all. Shortly after joining her in the kitchen, they all saw the cute expression on Kerry's face. The redhead wasn't noticing that they had seen it. Everyone remained quiet, even though it was extremely hard. The best way to describe it in one word was 'lovesick'. The delicious smell brought out another smile and a few growls. Nikki smiled back at them as she dished it up. After getting some for herself, she searched for a place to sit but didn't find anything.

"Sit here," Kerry requested as she glimpsed to the left to see her brother and gave him a slight shove.

Nikki smiled at him as he got up from his seat and quickly whispered as he walked past her to sit on the couch. He gasped as he got a good look at her before she sat down beside Kerry.

"Something wrong, Rory?" Cate asked in concern when he almost dropped his plate.

"N-No," he confirmed as he stared back at his family before glancing at Nikki, who smirked.

"Ok," Cate conceded even though she knew he had lied.

Nikki observed the sisters with the same smirk as Kerry glared at her and Bridget held back a laugh. After dinner was over, they headed back into the family room. Nikki inserted the DVD into the player. She sat to the right of Kerry at one end of the couch while Bridget and Cate sat to Kerry's left. They had watched closely as the DVD played. They were happy when Nikki had let them know what day they were watching and with some of the commentary. They smiled and laughed many times even though it was clear they were less interested with some of the sights the girls had seen.

Cate had gasped in fear at seeing the wave runner jumping over some of the water. She sighed in relief as it came to a complete stop for a few seconds before the couple took off again but at a slower speed. The smile returned when it showed the girls were coming back and Kerry was driving at a slower speed than the time Nikki was driving. The biggest laughs had come when Nikki had danced in the club. They smiled again and almost laughed at seeing how happy Kerry was while she danced. They were all apparently impressed as they saw Nikki riding the waves with some actual skill. Then almost all of them began stating the obvious, but the couple didn't choose to comment on it.

"I'm glad you had a good time," Cate started.

"Me too," Jim agreed instantly.

"I'm really jealous right now," Bridget announced in a slightly teasing way.

"Are you ever going back there? There are a LOT of islands down there," CJ declared.

Kerry answered before Nikki got a chance, "Nikki says that we might go back some day. Maybe for an even longer time."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Nikki confessed as she saw a gawk on Bridget's face before it turned into a smile.

Nikki placed a solo finger over her lips to signal for the blonde to be quiet and realized that she had probably just confirmed the thought that had popped into the blonde's head.

After a few seconds of quiet, Cate spoke again, "Did anything else happen that we might want to know about?"

"As a matter of fact, Cate, there is," Nikki began but was interrupted by the sounds of Kerry and Bridget gasping.

"Something wrong, girls?" Jim questioned as the rest of the family seemed at least a little concerned.

"N-No," Kerry stuttered, "I th-think I have an idea of wh-what she's going to s-say. I'm not sure how you'll react."

This made Bridget think that Nikki was actually going to mention what they had talked about over at Nikki's. She kept her mouth shut though.

"When we went out for dinner on our last night in The Bahamas, I…," Nikki babbled before turning to Kerry, "Why don't you tell them? It did happen to you after all."

"What did she do?" Rory accidentally interrupted.

"She faked a marriage proposal," Kerry told them after rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Whoa!" CJ muttered while the rest of the family gaped in shock at the couple.

"Care to show us how?" Bridget suggested before smirking.

"Ok, but help me move the table so I can show you."

The girls moved the table. Nikki then sat carefully on the table and looked at the redhead, indicating that's how they were at the restaurant.

"So there we were sitting along the window of a restaurant as the sun was setting. Kerry wanted to take a picture of it, so she made a short stop outside to take a picture. Not too long after that, she got distracted by it again. The very second she did that, I tossed my napkin to the floor right by her left foot like this and got down on one knee," Nikki described as she tossed an imaginary napkin at the other girl's feet and got down on the same knee, "When she looked straight ahead again, she saw my empty seat and thought I ditched her. The rest of the people got her to look to her left. That's when she saw me kneeling in front of her. She didn't say anything as I pretended to act like I had dropped the ring. When I thought it had been long enough, I slowly brought up my hand until she saw the napkin. Then I apologized for dropping it, got up, and sat back down in my seat."

"Damn," Rory chuckled as the rest of his family except Kerry gazed at the girl, who was sitting beside Kerry again, with the same expressions.

"How could…," Cate tried to speak but was stopped by Nikki.

"She got me back though. She faked being extremely upset and ran out of the restaurant. When I caught up with her, she was sitting on a bench with her hands covering her face; and it sounded like real crying. I apologized the best I could and actually started crying because I thought I had really hurt her. She then revealed that it was an act. She wanted to teach me a lesson, and she truly did. There were a few more apologies before walked back to the hotel."

"You thought the proposal was real?" Cate inquired while feeling the happiness that her daughter had taught her girlfriend a valuable lesson.

"Yes."

"Why?" Bridget commented as all eyes were on the redhead.

"You have to understand," Kerry pleaded as she took the time to cast a glimpse at all of them before finishing, "It was the best trip I had ever and probably will ever be on. Every dinner had at least the slightest touch of romance in it. After a week of that, I believed it was real. Then I saw the napkin. I had to let her know that what she did that was wrong. It didn't matter that her weird sense of humor thought it would be fumy. I got the point across."

"Yes, you did," Bridget claimed with a quick wink at Nikki.

The rest had agreed, too, but had missed the wink.

"I guess I better go," Nikki decided as she stood up.

"Why?" Kerry mumbled before trying to hold back a yawn but failed.

"Because I've had you to myself for a whole week. You should spend some time with your family. You're also tired, and just yawned. We can talk tomorrow, I promise."

"Well, let me walk you to your car. I have something to ask you," Kerry insisted.

"Alright."

"So do I; a few things actually," Bridget revealed before standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait, Nikki. I need to say something to you," Cate admitted, "I'm sorry about how I reacted when Kerry said she had invited you to dinner."

"No need to apologize, Cate. I get why you did it, and I'm not mad. It was for the same reason I told Kerry to let you hug her and suggested that I leave. You all missed Kerry and want to spend some family time with her. Although, a few of you might not be as quick to admit it," Nikki described as she focused momentarily on Rory and CJ, "Is there anything else, or does that pretty much cover it?"

"A few more things," Cate assured her, "Thank you for preparing dinner tonight. It was delicious. And thanks for taking her on that trip. It's been awhile since I've seen her that happy, and it was for an entire week. You're almost like a miracle worker. I'm happy that BOTH of you are safely back home."

Nikki smiled warmly at all of the nods she got from the rest of them and was a little surprised when Cate hugged her as well. After the girls had closed the front door behind them, Nikki determined that she should talk to Bridget first.

Nikki recommended to her girlfriend, "I'll meet you at the car."

"Ok," Kerry consented and traveled to the car after seeing the smile on Nikki's face.

"So what do you want to ask, Bridget?"

"You're going to ask my sister to marry you soon, aren't you?" the blonde whispered into her ear after seeing her sister waiting by the car.

"Possibly," Nikki whispered back.

"How soon?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. You met let it slip out around Kerry."

"I promise I won't. If I do, then I owe you big time."

"Yes, you will. Don't think I won't collect either. I already have an idea what you will have to do. Ok, here's the answer to the last question. In about four and half to five years, start planning to look at bridesmaid dresses."

"Really?"

"Yes, now get inside. Kerry wants to ask me something, but it's probably just an excuse to kiss me. Goodnight, Bridget, I'm glad you liked everything: the dinner, the gifts, the pictures, and video."

"I still have one more."

"What is it?"

"You told Rory about your all over tan, didn't you? That's why he almost dropped his plate."

"Yes, but he's the last one. If he hadn't stared, I wouldn't have done it."

"Can you honestly blame him for staring? You're beautiful, and he's a typical, teenage guy."

"I guess I can expect Kerry to be mad at me for that, huh?"

"Probably. Well, goodnight and good luck."

"Thanks," Nikki groaned before heading to her car, where Kerry was waiting and getting slightly aggravated.

"What were you talking to my sister about for so long?"

"It wasn't that long, and can we add the first part of my talk with your sister to the things we will talk about another time when I'm ready?"

"Ok."

"And I know what you wanted to ask me."

"What did you think it is?"

"You want to know if what I told Rory earlier was that I have an all over tan. The answer is yes."

"Why did you tell him?"

"Because he wouldn't stop ogling at me. I know I should expect that since I'm beautiful, and he's a normal teenage boy. At least they're the only other ones who know the truth about my tan. There were a few things we only told Bridget that she promised to keep a secret. And there are many things none of them know about the trip. They don't know how truly upset you got on the planes on the way down there, that we joined the Mile High Club, what we did the first night, that I wasn't the only one who got naked on a beach, what else we did on that beach, that you cried the day we left, and that we actually used the words 'soul mates' in front of each other. Are you still mad about what I told Rory?"

"Not anymore. Another reason I wanted to walk you to your car is so we could have one more kiss before you go home."

They scanned the area to find out if anyone, especially her family, was spying on them. When they discovered there wasn't, they kissed each other for at least a minute.

"Can I ask you a question before I go?"

"Sure."

"How would you feel if we added an option for when you come over?"

"Depends on what it is," Kerry advised as hands landed on her hips.

"Ok. How about if we make it that Monday through Friday between nine and five, shirts and pants are optional?" Nikki offered while the fingers of her right hand grazed across the waistband of Kerry's shorts.

Then they touched the button, played with the zipper of them, and actually got it down all the way, making Kerry let out a soft gulp. Since Nikki blocked the family's view of the redhead, Kerry was able to casually pull the zipper back up.

"So there might be a day where you answer the door in just underwear and a shirt...and possibly socks? Or maybe just underwear like the first night in The Cayman Islands?"

"Yes."

"And I wouldn't have to take anything off if I didn't want to."

"Right, that's where the optional part comes in. How about it?"

"Ok," Kerry sighed as a smile started to show before going back into the house and closing the door.

Around an hour later, Nikki's bedroom

After giving her parents the t-shirts she had gotten them, Nikki had shown them the trip video. She was happy she had saved it to her computer before giving the DVD to Kerry and her family. They had reacted the same way Kerry's family had reacted. After watching the video, John and Diane had a very concerned talk with their daughter about how fast Nikki had gone on the wave runner. It touched Nikki's heart on how it seemed they cared as much about Kerry as they had about her. Diane had even teased that she didn't want to see anything happen to her future daughter in law. The joke had a reverse effect on Nikki. They became more worried at the sight of their daughter breaking down in her mom's arms. The couple had seemed so happy and carefree on the video. They had no idea what could have caused this one eighty.

"What's wrong, sweetie, tell us what happened to make you cry?"

"One day, I kind of let it slip out that I started thinking of her as a possible soul mate. Can you believe it? We haven't even been an official couple for six months, and I already used that term in front of her. To make it worse, she said she had said she had thought the same thing."

"How could that make it worse? Shouldn't that have made it better?" John asked in confusion.

"Not when she said she hadn't even thought about that for a full minute. I instantly felt like a sea creature that had just gotten harpooned. After a fake proposal meant as a joke, she went on this spiel about how it was too early to think about marriage, what college can do to personal relationships, and how even some of the strongest relationships can fall apart. She even made it sound like she wasn't sure we'd last through college. I was able to hide it from her and get it out my mind for the rest of the trip. Now it's all coming back. It hurts to think about it. It almost hurts to breathe. What if we become one of those couples that don't make it? What if I lose her? I honestly think she might be my soul mate. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. It might feel like I was slowly dying inside, but I would never do anything drastic. I couldn't do that to myself, you two, or the rest of my family."

Diane nearly cried herself at seeing and hearing Nikki break down again. She was becoming more worried about her daughter. Nikki was like the perfect daughter to her. If she could have had more kids, she would have wanted them to be as perfect as her only child seemed to be. How one girl could have such a quick effect on her was what worried her the most. After the crying ended a few minutes later, Nikki said she wanted to go to sleep. She said goodnight before they each kissed her softly on the forehead. When they decided to check on her before going to bed themselves, they found her sleeping while hugging the photo that usually sat on her nightstand.

Meanwhile, Bridget and Kerry's bedroom

When Nikki had left, they had the family time that had been mentioned earlier. It had started off with Kerry going into slightly more detail about the trip, mostly the unexpected thrill and fun she got out of scuba diving, para-sailing, and riding a wave runner. After being able to make it through a movie together, the family decided to call it a night. The girls brushed their teeth and prepared for bed.

"Kerry, even though I'm still slightly jealous of you, I'm happy that you had a great time. See how much fun you can have when you try?" Bridget confided as she changed into a tank top and pajama pants.

"I do now. Thanks, Bridget," Kerry replied as she took off her pants and began to climb into bed.

"You're wel…Uh, Kerry, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?" the redhead exclaimed before looking down and realizing she wasn't wearing any pajama pants or shorts.

She quickly hunted for either and put on the first pair of pajama pants she found.

"Is that what you wore to bed during the trip?" the blonde guessed with both amusement and curiosity.

"Pretty much, except for the first night," Kerry accidentally blurted out before covering her mouth with her right hand.

"What did you wear the first night?" her sister responded as she arched an eyebrow in her direction.

"Just underwear," Kerry confided softly as she sat down on her bed and looked at the floor.

"What was that? A little louder please."

"Just underwear," Kerry repeated a little louder.

"And she did the same," Bridget assumed playfully and confidently.

Kerry peeked up, saw a smirk on her sister's face, nodded, and warned, "You can't tell anyone else."

"That you slept in just underwear and a shirt or just underwear?"

"Both!" Kerry yelped softly.

"I won't tell them, but sleeping in a shirt and underwear, as long as the shirt is long enough to cover the entire butt isn't bad," her sister affirmed and caught the instant smile, "What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"You smiled instantly after the last part."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Tell me why or I'll just keep asking."

"Ok, fine. Most of her shirts didn't completely cover her butt."

"How much did they cover?"

"Slightly over half. Can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure."

Immediately after turning off the light, Bridget pictured Nikki wearing underwear as skimpy as the bikini had been with a shirt covering her only to halfway down her butt.


	43. The Day After Part 1

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 43. The Day After Part 1

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is the first part of how the girls spend the first day after returning home from the Caribbean. Part 2 will be covered in Chapter 44 and possibly the beginning of Chapter 45.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

Friday morning, around 8:00 AM

Bridget woke up to find Kerry sleeping with a framed photo in her hands.

She got up and softly paced over to Kerry's bed. The blonde smirked when she saw the smile on her sister's face and that the picture was from Kerry's senior prom. She couldn't resist grabbing her camera phone and taking a close up picture of what she was currently looking at it. Then she headed downstairs in search of breakfast.

A few minutes later

Bridget entered to find that everyone else was sitting down and eating breakfast.

"Hi. Bridget, would you like some scrambled eggs for breakfast today?" Cate asked as she prepared to get up from her seat.

"No, I think I would just like to watch the rest of you eat," Bridget teased in a playfully sarcastic tone and added when Cate gave her a disapproving expression, "I was kidding. If I had been Kerry, the Queen of Sarcasm, you wouldn't have given me that look."

There was complete silence as Rory and CJ got up and placed their empty plates in the sink. After putting his plate in the sink, CJ made a quick exit to the downstairs bedroom.

"I would too," Cate replied as she placed a plate of eggs in front of the blonde.

"Speaking of the queen, here she comes," Rory warned them, unsure of what mood his usually sarcastic sister would be in.

They all turned to observe the redhead, who just reached the kitchen. They all gasped silently. She was, dare they say it, smiling.

"What?" Kerry questioned, obviously unaware the way she had appeared as she reached the kitchen.

"You're smiling, and it's not forced," Rory responded.

"Really?" his sister stated in an almost light tone and was unaware of it, "People can smile, can't they?"

"Normal people maybe," Rory implied as he began to walk to the couch, "but not you, the Queen of Sarcasm. Don't look at me like that. Bridget's the one who called you that before you came downstairs."

Kerry stared at her slightly smirking sister but managed to lightly smack Rory on the back of his head as he passed her. Her smile lessened a little but was still there. Rory started to say something but remained silent when it seemed that Kerry already had a planned response.

"So what's for breakfast?" Kerry said while noticing her tone was light again.

"Scrambled eggs," Cate informed as she grabbed a plate for her.

She set it down in front of the seat vacated by Rory as Kerry poured herself some orange juice.

"What now?" Kerry whispered to her sister, who had been smirking at her again, as she sat down.

Bridget waited until Jim had got up and walked to his chair in the living room and their mom had turned her back to the girls before quickly showing Kerry the picture she had taken upstairs. Her sister gasped and covered it up by scooping some eggs into her mouth.

"Are you, ok?" Cate inquired after turning around in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just eating breakfast."

As their mom began to load the dishwasher, Bridget and Kerry rushed through their breakfast, put their dishes in the sink, and went back upstairs.

Kerry and Bridget's room

"So, are you going to Nikki's again?" Bridget commented even though she knew that's what her sister was thinking.

"I was thinking about it," Kerry answered as the same smile she had on when she had gone downstairs came back.

"Would you like a ride over there?"

"Yes, I need to get ready first though."

"Are you going to call or just surprise her?"

"I think I'll just surprise her," the redhead admitted before making a mad dash for their bathroom and closing the door.

"Ok," Bridget relented right before the door closed.

Bridget just sat on the bed and watched the bathroom door for a few seconds before picking out some clothes to wear. It wasn't very long at all before the redhead was out and searching for something to wear. Bridget entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She tried to make sure she took a quick shower or else her sister was bound to start telling her to hurry. She began to laugh at how not even Kyle had gotten her to act this way. Her sister definitely had it bad for Nikki.

As Bridget was in the shower, Kerry was having trouble deciding what to wear. Normally, she didn't worry this much about her clothes. Kyle didn't seem to care about that either, he just liked spending time with her. Even though Nikki had told her she was beautiful no matter what she wore, Kerry became nervous. The idea of carefully choosing every item of clothing from her shirt down to her underwear wasn't something she thought she'd become used to.

Meanwhile, Nikki's house

When John and Diane had come downstairs for a cup of hot coffee and a quick breakfast, they saw Nikki sitting at the table. She was eating some cereal and had a steaming cup of coffee to her right.

"Good morning, sweetie," Diane greeted happily as she tried to judge the mood her daughter was in.

"Morning, Mom, Morning, Dad," Nikki announced between bites of cereal but hadn't even glanced in their direction.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" John wondered in concern.

"I guess," Nikki decided before sipping her coffee.

"Then could you look at us?"

"Ok," the younger girl consented before turning to gaze at them.

Diane assumed by daughter's half smile, "You look like you're doing better."

"As opposed to last night?" Nikki guessed as she glimpsed at them with a straight face.

"Yes," John declared as Diane quickly put some pop tarts in the toaster.

"I'm sorry about that. I know Mom was only kidding, but it made me think of the talk with Kerry. I didn't mean to worry you. Maybe taking her away for a week so soon was a bad idea. I just wanted her to have some real fun before the stress of college sets in for her. I know it's too early to think about the things we talked about last night. I'll try not to think about it again until…"

"Until you and your girlfriend have graduated from college?" John cautiously interrupted her.

"Dad!" Nikki playfully whined before all three had big smiles on their faces.

"After the real proposal, which she'll be crazy to say no to, are you going to tell her about your financial situation?" Diane suggested as the sound of the toaster signaled the pop tarts were ready.

"Like how even if I hadn't gotten a deal, I could have still afforded the trip and in about two years, I will have total control of it?"

"Yes."

"Well, if she can't tell by the rock I plan on putting on her finger, then yes."

"Have you already picked one? If it's too early to even talk about marriage, don't you think it's WAY too early for that?"

"Yeah, but blame Dad for my impulsive streak. I haven't been looking specifically for one. I just glanced at a few while I was buying her the promise ring and then again when she was buying mine in New York the day she left."

"Did she see you checking them out?" John questioned.

"No, it was just a moment's glance while she paid for the ring. As soon as she had the ring in her hand, she looked at me. I was already smiling at her. She has no clue."

"If you're sure," Diane told her as she and her husband finished their coffee.

"I am. Shouldn't you two be leaving right now?"

"We were just leaving," John revealed as he was handed a couple of pop tarts by Diane, "Try to have a nice day."

"I will," Nikki complied after being kissed on the forehead by both parents.

As she finished her own breakfast, she debated on whether or not to call Kerry. She sat there for a few seconds. Maybe if she sat there and watched the phone long enough, Kerry would be the one calling her. The very idea of that happening made her laugh. After putting her bowl in the dishwasher, she decided she needed something to distract her from thinking about her girlfriend. She chose to change into a sports bra and some shorts that that went just past her butt before heading to the exercise room. She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard the doorbell. She thought about who it could be. She hadn't called Kerry or received one. If they were going to hang out, one of them usually called the other first. She smiled as she peeked through the peephole to see Kerry standing there nervously while Bridget was waiting for Kerry to be invited in.

"Hi, Beautiful," Nikki said happily as she opened the door, "Did you decide to surprise me today. One of us usually calls before we meet up."

"Yeah," Kerry confessed before getting a look at how the other girl was dressed. "You were getting ready to work out, weren't you? I guess I could wait upstairs or come ba…"

"Don't even think about walking away and getting in that car. We'll figure something out," Nikki advised her as she waved to Bridget and pulled the redhead inside. When she saw Kerry eyeing her from head to toe, she smirked and asked, "Not what you expected or hoped to see?"

"I w-wasn't s-sure what to expect since I didn't call first. What would you have done if I had called first?"

"I might have been tempted to open the door in nothing but underwear, even if your sister could see me from the car."

"So…Uh, what should I do now? Should I wait up stairs or maybe…"

"Well, you could either do that, watch me exercise so you can see how I stay in shape, or you can exercise with me."

"But I didn't plan to, so I'm not exactly dressed for that."

"You could borrow some from me. Nice shirt and necklace by the way."

Both girls peered down to see Kerry had on the shirt she had gotten for herself and the necklace Nikki had bought her during their trip, "So what's it going to be?"

"I'll just watch you if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. Follow me," the older girl requested before walking to the exercise room.

Around 9:30 AM, the exercise room

For at least twenty minutes, Kerry had observed the older girl work out. She remained quiet as Nikki started with some stretches, taking the time to smile at Kerry whenever the redhead was in her sight. She moved onto a treadmill after that. She had begun to work up a sweat when she stepped off the machine. Kerry thought this would be the end and prepared to get up. She remained seated as Nikki kept going by doing some aerobic exercises. Kerry was sensing the other girl was trying to tempt her into something by the way she kept her back to her, giving Kerry a good view of her butt as the exercise continued. To be honest, Kerry was slightly getting turned on just watching her girlfriend working out in a sports bra and shorts that barely went past her butt.

"Ok, I'm done," Nikki determined as she took a towel and slowly wiped off the sweat from her exposed skin, "You can wait in my room while I take a shower."

"O-Ok," Kerry stuttered as she got off the chair she had been sitting on while Nikki began the trip to her bedroom.

Since Kerry was trailing behind her, she couldn't see the smirk on her girlfriend's face.

When they reached the bedroom, Nikki instructed, "Get comfortable. I won't be too long."

"Ok," Kerry repeated as she watched Nikki almost immediately remove her shorts and toss them into the hamper.

She sighed happily as Nikki grabbed a new bra and underwear and headed into the bathroom. She was just about to get more comfortable on the bed when she realized she didn't hear a door close before hearing the water come on. Her girlfriend was daring her to either watch or join her again. The redhead managed to stop herself from spying on her. After sitting there for a little while without saying a word, she turned and spotted the framed picture on the end table beside her alarm clock. It made her smile to see the picture she had once been embarrassed about sitting there again. She could see now why Nikki thought it was a cute picture.

Then she scanned the room and saw something she had seen once and a few things she hadn't really paid attention to before or had forgotten about. On the dresser: a family picture of her with her parents, Nikki in her cap and gown, another family one that included all of the relatives she had met in New York, and the jewelry box she had gotten Nikki for Christmas. She slowly ran her fingers over the top, even the engraving. She wandered to the desk. Their evidence from the first date was still pinned to the board. Then she noticed two pictures, one to each side of her computer. On the left was a picture of herself in her cap and gown that she hadn't realized being taken; and on the right, the prom picture.

She finally approached the bookcase that contained the assorted books, DVDs, and CDs. She had apparently gotten rid of the stereo, and in its place were more pictures. There were ones that were obviously from Rachel and Joe's wedding: one of the happy couple, one of the entire wedding party, and one of Nikki and Rachel. Rachel was in her wedding dress and Nikki in a bridesmaid's dress. The books, movies, and music had been moved to the bottom shelf. In its place were pictures of two couples that had to be her grandparents. Each had black ribbons stuck to the bottom and another that was just of her relatives in New York. And on the walls were prints of Nikki's favorite paintings. Kerry had been too wrapped up at surveying the room to know the water had been turned off or that Nikki was following very close behind her. When she was about to turn around to sit back on the bed, she felt a tapping on her shoulder. As soon as she felt it, she jumped. She turned around to discover Nikki standing there in only a towel.

"Don't do that to me!" Kerry ordered as she glared at Nikki.

"Sorry, I thought you had heard me at first. When I realized that you got lost in the beauty of yourself and the Alcott family, I couldn't resist sneaking up on you. Forgive me?" Nikki pleaded before instant leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"I gue…," Kerry started before feeling soft lips on hers. She broke the kiss reluctantly, "You could have at least let me finish answering before you kissed me."

"Once again, I'm sorry, and I couldn't resist it. So I'm guessing from the way you're right now, taking anything off wasn't on your agenda today?"

"Yeah, that's ok, right?"

"Of course. I said it was optional, not required. What would you like to do today?"

"I don't know. So why is the underwear on your bed instead of on you?"

"I kind of had a feeling that's how you would respond. So I had an idea. It's supposed to be a nice enough of a day that we could go swimming or sit in the outside whirlpool. I know you don't have one with you, so you could borrow one of mine. We could sit outside and read a book together like we did before where I accidentally fell asleep. Then we can do the whole swimming or sitting in the whirlpool thing. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a good plan. Can you change in the bathroom while I change in here or you can change in here and I'll go to the bathroom?"

"You can change in here. Which one do you want to borrow: the first one, the second one, or the one you first saw me in when Bridget was here?"

"The first one."

"Ok, I'll put on the second one."

"I think after reading the book and some time in the whirlpool, we both will be ready for lunch."

"So what's the book going to be?"

"Have you read 'For One More Day' by Mitch Albom?"

"Not yet. What's it about?"

"It's about a depressed man that wishes for one more day with his deceased mother. If that hits too close to home, I have another one. How about…"

"When did you get those?" the redhead mumbled as she saw the older girl reach for two books.

"Well, I picked them up before the trip," Nikki confided as she walked over to her dresser, put the underwear back, and grabbed the two bikinis, "Here you go. I'll be back in a few."

"What would you have said if I had said no to the pool or both that and the book?"

"I would have thought of something, and no, that doesn't include trying to get you out of your clothes."

Both girls shared a smile before Nikki strutted to the bathroom. Kerry sighed and almost rolled her eyes at not hearing the door again. Her girlfriend was definitely not worried about being ogled when they were alone. It was more like she was daring Kerry to do it. Nikki came back to see a small smile on the redhead's face.

"What?" Nikki began the conversation again with a knowing smirk.

"You know what. Why do you do that almost every time you take a shower?"

"Because I'm proud to show off how I keep myself in shape without some crazy diet plan or developing an eating disorder. I also have a high metabolism rate. And I don't mind whether or not I'm seen by the person I love and care about as much as my own family. So are you ready?"

"Yes. But I have a kind of morbid question that might upset you."

"What is it?" Nikki continued before Kerry motioned to the pictures of her grandparents, "You want to know how they died?"

"Kind of, but you don't have to if it's too painful."

"It's ok. The ones on the left are my maternal grandparents. They died of old age. They kind of had my mom later than they expected. They had tried for awhile before that happened; and unfortunately, she was the only kid they could have. I guess I should reveal something else I lied about."

"Which is?"

"Remember when I said the reason why I was an only child was because why should they mess with perfection?"

"Yes."

"Well, the truth is that my mom couldn't have any more either. It's something that her side has had to deal with. My great grandmother had been the same way, but I had never got the chance to meet her."

"So you're saying that if you had a kid, it would be the only one and most likely a girl?"

"Yes."

"I'm s-sorry to hear that."

"It's sad, but at least both my grandma and my mom were blessed with at least one great kid. Others can't even say that without the child being adopted. So whoever I marry and end up having kids with will have to have the second kid or we'll possibly adopt, assuming that others will wake up and see that gay couples can be just as good of parents as straight couples, and that the kid doesn't need to have a dad as a male role model. Uncles can do that just as well. I think it would be cool to have one of both," Nikki babbled before realizing she was going off on a tangent she shouldn't be this soon, "As for my paternal grandparents, my grandpa died a few years ago from a stroke. My grandma is still alive but she's starting to get up there in years, so we don't know how much longer she will be around."

"If that's true then why is that the only picture you have of them displayed in your room?"

"Because that was the last of that type of picture he was in before he died. Are you ready to go outside?"

"I guess, but don't you think we should at least put on some shirts and shorts until it gets a little warmer?"

"Well, you can put on the ones you wore over here, but I can go with just the shorts," the older girl assured her as she grabbed some shorts and put them on, giving the redhead a good view of her chest.

"Can I ask one more question before we go down?"

"Sure."

"I know it's too early to think about this along with the idea of marriage. But, hypothetically, what would you want to name the kids if they ended up being both ours?"

"We already talked about this, or did you forget?" Nikki reminded her with a sweet smile.

"Oh, right," Kerry groaned as she instantly recalled they had talked about this before during the night in Kerry and Bridget's bedroom after the shopping for their trip, "Sorry."

"It's alright. I understand how you could forget after what happened before that. Let's go outside now."

"Ok," Kerry agreed as they descended the stairs while holding hands.


	44. The Day After Part 2

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 44. The Day After Part 2

Author: twin who likes to travel.

Rating: R

Summary: This is the second part of how the couple spends the first day after returning home.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: After recently watching an episode, I noticed that the slightly elevated first step on the Hennessys' front porch could possibly compensate for the girls' difference in height. I'm going to have the girls realize this. Kerry will get a little annoyed when Nikki uses this to slightly tease her. I'm also going to have the girls comment on something that John Ritter would do on episodes of "Three's Company".

* * *

About two minutes later, Nikki's backyard/patio

After stopping at the refrigerator to grab something to drink, the couple reached the hammock set up right beside the patio. Kerry was happy to see there was just enough shade for her.

"So who gets in first?" Kerry asked nervously.

"Does it matter?" Nikki questioned before smirking at her guest.

"Yes, it does actually."

"Why?"

"Because isn't it usually the first one who tries to get in that gets flipped over and lands on their face."

"That only happens on TV and in movies when they feel need to throw in some comedy. If it'll make you happy, I will get in first to show you have nothing to worry about," Nikki stated as she slowly and safely got in then she patted the spot beside her, "See, I'm still good."

Kerry smiled and got on beside her. Immediately after the redhead was on it, Nikki playfully rocked them enough to make her girlfriend actually think she was going to fall out for a few seconds.

"Stop it!" Kerry ordered a little angrily.

"I was only kidding. I wouldn't let you fall. It's just….," Nikki tried to inform her before being interrupted.

"Your weird sense of humor," the redhead finished for her.

"Exactly, see you were able to do it again. I mean predict what I was going to say, not the other thing," the older girl babbled before blushing.

"I've missed that. You don't do the babbling as much as you used to," Kerry revealed before smirking as well.

"Really, I hadn't noticed. If you want, we can set up a specific time for babbling for both of us," Nikki suggested before smirking, which grew as Kerry smiled back at her.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with make out time," the younger girl answered in a teasing tone before leaning in to kiss the girl she was sort of leaning on.

After a few soft kisses, they began to read the book. Nikki started as the redhead gently rested her head on her shoulder. When they had finished reading the book, they drank the last of their water, stripped down to just bikinis, and began walking over to the whirlpool. The very second Kerry had taken her sight off the pool to her right, Nikki jumped into the pool, making sure to take her surprised girlfriend with her. As soon as they hit the water, Nikki let her go. They both became temporarily submerged in the water. Both girls came back up at the same time. Nikki had a huge smile on her face while Kerry appeared really angry as she quickly swam for the side and climbed out of the water.

"Was that really necessary?" Kerry almost shouted.

"Oh, come on. That was fun and refreshing."

"It was cold, not refreshing. There's a difference."

"Yeah, the fact that it was cold is kind of obvious."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the redhead declared before glancing at her chest and understanding what the girl meant.

"Come on, let's get warmed up in the whirlpool," Nikki requested as she got into the whirlpool.

"Fine," Kerry mumbled as she got in and was well aware of the fact Nikki was watching her.

"So now you're not going to sit beside me?" the older girl muttered as she couldn't help but notice that her girlfriend had chosen to sit at least an arm's length away, "What are you afraid of?"

"Of what you'll try next."

"I won't try anything. I just want you beside me."

"You promise?"

"I promise. If I do, you can push me into the pool when we get out of here."

The thought of that brought a smile to Kerry's face, and she carefully slid over to Nikki. She smiled back as the other girl didn't move a muscle. They let the warm soothing water relax them from their shoulders to their feet. They hadn't said a word to each other until Kerry had gently grabbed Nikki's right hand under the water five minutes later.

"So, you're not angry anymore?" Nikki inquired cautiously.

"I was never angry. Not when you rocked the hammock or when you pulled me into the pool."

"Then what were you?" the older girl quizzed as she looked at the other girl with slight confusion.

"Annoyed, yes. But angry, no."

"Then why did it take you so long to grab my hand?"

"I wanted to show you that even though you know me really well, I can still make you think I'm angry. Besides, you could have grabbed mine. I wouldn't have stopped you."

"I thought I'd let you make the first move. So how much longer do want to stay in here?"

"It's up to you."

"Well we've been in here for around five minutes. It's just the right temperature. So how about we get out when it's been half an hour. Then we'll go back upstairs and get out of these bikinis," Nikki advised and added when Kerry gazed at her with an arched eyebrow, "I mean so we can change into some other clothes. Maybe we could catch a movie. How about that new Adam Sandler one that comes out today?"

"I think you mean tonight."

"Whatever."

12:30 PM, Nikki's bedroom

When it had reached the designated time, the girls got out and quickly dried themselves off the best they could. Then they grabbed the book and empty water bottles left on the table near the hammock. They made a quick pit stop by the recycle bin just beside the door leading to the garage. Then they immediately marched up stairs and headed straight for the bathroom. Nikki could tell Kerry was getting a little uncomfortable.

"I know you're nervous, even though we've seen each other naked a handful times already. I'll close my eyes and let you take yours off first," Nikki confirmed as she closed her eyes, "When I can open my eyes, let me know."

Kerry smiled at how even after they had seen each other like that, her girlfriend would still offer to close her eyes without the younger girl having to say one word. She instantly dropped the towel from around her body, took off the bikini, and laid it on the edge of the tub before wrapping herself back up in the same towel.

"Ok, open them," Kerry told her and smiled as the taller girl looked at her, "Give me a few minutes after I leave to at least put on my underwear."

"Sure, Beautiful."

"Thanks, Princess."

They shared a smile before Kerry left and closed the door behind her. Nikki casually dropped the towel, removed her bikini, and wrapped the towel around herself again. She stared at the watch on her right wrist. When two minutes had past, she opened the door and entered to see Kerry sitting on the bed fully dressed except for her shoes.

"I'm going to get dressed now. You can either close them or not. I don't mind whether you watch or not," Nikki revealed as she grabbed some underwear and smiled when she saw Kerry had closed her eyes. She let the towel hit the floor and put on her underwear. She then turned around so suddenly that she caught Kerry ogling her. The redhead seemed to be too lost in thought to notice that she had been caught in the act.

"You can't get enough, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Kerry replied in an attempt to avoid answering the question.

"You were watching me while I was getting dressed, weren't you?"

"No, I was just…," Kerry tried to explain but stopped at the sight of Nikki smirking at her.

"Just admit you were ogling me. You know I don't care, so you don't have to deny it."

"Fine, I was."

"Of course you were, not that I can blame you. Some times I have a hard time not staring at myself either."

At seeing Kerry rolling her eyes and standing up, she pushed the girl back and lifted her onto the bed the rest of the way. Then she joined her on the bed, straddled Kerry's slightly parted legs, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Nikki, shouldn't we be…"

Nikki successfully got the other girl to moan when she stuck her tongue into Kerry's mouth. As this was going on, her hands quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Kerry's pants. Kerry broke the kiss at the feeling of familiar fingers touching her underwear.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, it's not like I haven't done this before."

"I know, but don't you think we should be leaving now?"

"I just want to taste you in more ways than one. It should only take a few minutes if that."

"But…"

"Please!" Nikki pleaded with the look Kerry could never resist

"Alright," Kerry relented but couldn't hide the smirk at how it seemed like Nikki almost always wanted more, "Should I pull down or take off my…?"

"Not necessary," Nikki promised as her fingers immediately got into Kerry's underwear and entered her body.

It took only a few minutes before the redhead felt the need to let go of everything that had started to build inside her. After it was over, Nikki took her fingers out of the girl below her and literally jumped off of her and the bed. Kerry sat up and gasped as the half dressed girl licked the fingers that had been inside her.

"Is that…"

"All? Yeah, unless you want a turn. With me that is," Nikki offered before smirking.

"No, that's…"

"Then come with me," Nikki encouraged as she smirked at the humor during the second interruption.

Kerry understood instantly what made heir girlfriend do that and muttered, "Very funny."

"I thought so," Nikki chuckled as Kerry buttoned and zipped up her pants after getting off the bed as well.

Kerry stood still as Nikki put on the shirt and necklace she had picked up in the Bahamas along with a casual skirt and some socks. She finished off the outfit with the heirloom bracelet she had gotten for her eighteenth birthday. Then Kerry let herself be led to the bathroom by Nikki with the other hand. She observed as Nikki put on some antiperspirant, makeup, and perfume before offering some to her. It was Nikki's turn to get a view as the redhead put a little bit on of all three.

"Ok, we're both beautiful and smelling good. Let's tease the guys at the mall and see if there's anything else we would want to see until tonight."

"Sure," Kerry agreed before they left the room, put on their shoes, which were by the front door, and then left the house.

After locking the door, they strolled hand in hand to the car. Just as Kerry thought Nikki was going to open the door, she was handed the keys. With a positive nod, Kerry almost ran over to the driver's side and got in. Nikki smiled at the other girl's excitement at being trusted to drive her car again. The girls had roamed the mall for the next few hours after not seeing anything else they wanted to see until that night.

Around 3:00 PM, the Hennessys' front porch

As the girls were standing outside, Nikki smiled and Kerry almost rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. Kerry was standing on the front step while Nikki was standing in front of her, making it able for the girls to stand eye to eye.

"I know you're taller than me. You don't need to smirk about it."

"Well, at least the goodbye kiss will be easier on my neck this time, shortstuff."

"Don't call me that again. Are you sure you don't want to come inside for awhile and possibly get invited for dinner?"

"Don't worry, I won't. I kind of want to catch up with a friend I haven't seen or heard from in awhile. When she and I are finished, I'm going home to have dinner with my parents. They kind of missed me while I was gone," Nikki laughed softly, "Then I'll just hang out in my room until it's time to go."

"She? Who's the she you're referring to?" Kerry responded as she tried to hide the jealousy of Nikki hanging out with someone other than herself or Nikki's relatives. The feeling of jealousy was instantly replaced with feelings of being selfish and shame for being that way.

"Amanda Simpson."

"Amanda Simpson? Isn't that…"

"The girl I used to make you jealous?"

"Yeah," the redhead groaned as the jealousy seem to grow slightly.

"She and I are STILL good friends but JUST friends. Even thought it's slightly cute to see you like this, you don't need to be. You're still the one I love."

"Princess, I…"

"You want to say thanks for everything."

"Yeah, how did…"

"How did I know? I thought we've been through this? I know you very well, so I can guess what you're thinking and going to say at least seventy five percent of the time."

"No, you don't," the couple announced at the same time.

"You can't keep it up forever."

"Stop it!"

"Fine, I'll stop," Kerry conceded after hearing Nikki say the exact same thing for the third time.

"One last thing before we say goodbye until the movie," the younger girl recommended to the girl standing in front of her, "Did you…"

"Mean what I said earlier?" Nikki guessed before seeing the frown on Kerry's face, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Yes, I meant it. I don't want to lie to you, Beautiful. Can I ask a question now?"

"I guess."

"Have I EVER made you do something you didn't want to do just to make me happy? From the first date to this very moment?"

"No, you haven't. Not even when you pleaded earlier back at your house. If I didn't want you to, I wouldn't have been convinced by the look you use to try and get what you want. While we were on the trip and did the scuba diving, parasailing, and rode the wave runner, I was nervous. But you encouraged me. That and knowing you'd be right there if something happened was all I needed. When I said I didn't want to surf even after the encouragement, you let it go. I really liked watching you out there. You made me just as proud of you as you were of me."

This time it was Nikki's turn to shed tears. She leaned in to hug the redhead and was met with open arms.

"I…"

"I love you too, Princess."

Nikki broke the hug, stepped back, wiped away her tears, and kissed Kerry softly on the lips for a few seconds.

"I'll pick you up around 6:30. Will you be ready?"

"Of course."

Nikki traveled back to her car and waved goodbye from the driver's side. As the older girl drove away, Kerry turned around and entered the house. She closed the door and found Cate, Bridget, and Jim sitting there. Cate and Jim were watching TV as Bridget was reading a People magazine.

"Did you have a good time, sweetie?" Cate said as Bridget put the magazine down and watched for an answer with the other two.

"Yes," Kerry admitted.

"So what did you do after I dropped you off?" the blonde commented.

Kerry sat down beside her sister and told them everything, minus the fact of what happened after coming back up from the whirlpool and that Nikki never closed the bathroom door during the shower after her workout. Bridget had a pretty good idea about what her sister was hiding from the rest of them and vowed to find out if she was right before the night was over. When they had gotten to the talk about kids, Cate became a little uncomfortable but managed not to show it. Even though she tried to hide them, Kerry couldn't stop the few tears when she had explained that Nikki thought about naming a possible future son after Paul. Bridget hugged her for the minute that Kerry softly cried. She couldn't stop the smile at hearing that. Kerry confirmed that she and Nikki were going out to a movie after dinner while going up to the bedroom. Bridget followed her as Cate and Jim looked at each other for a second without saying a word before turning back to the TV.

Less than a minute later, Kerry and Bridget's bedroom

"Didn't you spend enough time together already today?" Bridget joked.

"Maybe. Nikki claimed pretty much the same thing before she left. I invited her in, but she said she had something she needed to do before we went to the movie."

"What movie and what did she have to do?"

"We're going to go see that new Adam Sandler movie 'Click'. She wanted to catch up with Amanda Simpson. She said they hadn't talked that much since she's been hanging out with me all of the time or most of the time anyway."

"But isn't she the one Nikki used to make you jealous after you accepted the date with you know who?"

"Yes, but she said not to worry because they were just friends. D-Do you think I have nothing to worry about?"

"Of course. That girl is like totally devoted to you. She took you on a trip to the Caribbean and didn't mind that you only had sex a few times. You two had only been a couple for six and half months before she took you on a one week trip to a tropical paradise. That sounds like love to me. Now do you plan on telling me what you weren't saying down there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. I think I have a pretty good idea what it is though."

"If you're so sure, then why don't tell me?"

"If I had to guess, it would be that she led you into the bathroom. After that, both of you took off the bikinis you wore so the bedroom carpet wouldn't get wet. I know you borrowed one from her because you weren't expecting that to happen. She probably closed her eyes while you took off yours and wrapped yourself up in a towel. Then after she dried herself off, she told you that she didn't mind if you watched her get dressed. She probably also didn't bother closing the door when she showered after the workout."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I could tell from that day I hung out with you two, she had no problem showing off her body in that skimpy bikini. So hiding herself from her serious girlfriend when they were alone didn't seem like a possibility. Am I right?"

"You're right, ok."

"So did you look at anything while she got dressed?"

"Why, I had seen everything already?" Kerry confessed as she smirked a little bit at the memory.

"I don't believe you. You looked at her butt again, didn't you?" Bridget assumed before beginning to smirk back at her sister.

"Ok, fine, I did. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, but not as happy as you are. I can admit the girl has a nice butt."

"Bridget, quit talking about my girlfriend like that."

"Better than me than Rory. I like the effect she's having on you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not so Wednesday Adams anymore. You smile and are happy more often. You're not as sarcastic and hostile too. I guess the "Queen of Sarcasm" should give up her crown."

Kerry smirked again, removed the imaginary crown, and tossed it into the trash can.

"Is that better?"

"Much. So what are you going to do until dinner and your night out with Nikki?"

Kerry held up a book that had been on her bed, "Don't worry, it's nothing too depressing."

"Good. Even if it was, I'm sure Nikki could cure you of that," Bridget determined before heading back downstairs, leaving the redhead to her book.

However, Kerry decided to take a look through her sketchbooks first and stared at the picture of Nikki for a few seconds longer than she had done with the others. When she felt that urge again to release some of the energy that was building again, she made a brief stop at the bathroom. Then she began reading the book she had shown to the blonde with a slight smile on her face.


	45. Surprise, Surprise

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 45. Surprise, Surprise

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Nikki surprises Amanda and gets one herself.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: I use a very popular line from the movie "Airplane". It was said by the recently deceased, Leslie Nielsen. I also mention the Buffy episode "Once More, With Feeling".

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Amanda Simpson's house

As the sisters were talking, Nikki pulled up in front of Amanda's house. She was looking forward to talking to the other girl. They hadn't kept in touch as much as they could have. She knew that she was partly to blame for it and hoped the blonde wouldn't be too mad with her. After getting out of the car, she closed the door and took a short, deep breath. She casually strolled up to the front door with a smile on her face. Just as she was getting ready to ring the doorbell, the door opened and Nikki was face to face with Amanda's older brother, Tyler.

"Hi, Nikki, I haven't seen you around since…," Tyler greeted before being interrupted.

"Since my and Amanda's graduation?" Nikki interrupted with a smirk.

"Yeah," he said before taking a few seconds to smile, "so what have you been up to?"

"Oh…you know…going to college and trying to have fun every so often."

"That's good. How's school treating you, and are you seeing anyone?"

"Uh…," she answered before hesitantly biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry. I wasn't trying to hit on you. Amanda told me you were gay but wouldn't say if you were seeing someone. I was just curious because it's been awhile since I've seen you, that's all. So?"

"School's ok, but I'm kind of transferring to Columbia University. I am kind of seeing someone as well."

"Why are you transferring then?"

"Because it's my parents' alma mater, and I wanted to try a different school for a year first. I like the variety of courses a little bit more."

"What does the girl you're seeing think about that?"

"She likes it. She's going to be a freshman there this fall."

"A younger girl, huh?"

"Yeah," Nikki admitted before sighing happily and adding when she saw him smirking at her, "What?"

"You've got it bad for her, don't you? Maybe you even love her already?"

"I really do, Tyler."

Before she could even say another word, the almost six foot tall Tyler gave her a bear hug and lifted her off the ground in the process.

"TYLER, LET ME DOWN!" Nikki demanded between laughs.

"Sorry," Tyler apologized with a smile as he set her back down on her feet, "Does Amanda know you were coming over?"

"Not really. We hadn't talked in awhile, so I thought I'd surprise her. Is she home?"

"Do you see her car around?"

"There it is," Nikki replied after looking to her left and spotting a black car that was a few years old.

"Well, then she MUST be home," he told her sarcastically before smiling back at her, "I have to go. She's got music almost blasting in her room. She might not hear the knock, so just walk in. She will DEFINITELY be surprised to see you."

"Ok," Nikki declared as she entered the house in the search for her friend, missing the smirk on Tyler's face as she closed the front door.

A few minutes later, Nikki had reached the bedroom door. She could hear the music before even reaching the door. She was about to knock when she remembered Tyler's advice and started to open the door.

On the other side of Amanda's bedroom door

At the same time Nikki and Tyler were talking, the last topic of the discussion was making an equally attractive, dark haired girl moan and shriek. Amanda had finished and was beginning to make her way back up the other girl's body as the door opened. The girl below her shrieked again when she saw they were no longer alone and covered up her bare chest with her arms. Nikki stood just past the doorway in shock at the sight of some strange, dark haired girl lying naked, from at least the waist up as her friend was leaning over her and exposing her bare back. She took a few seconds to peek down at the floor to see two piles of clothes with the underwear clearly on top of them.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Amanda asked softly and was met with a scared nod to indicate that the blonde look behind her.

Amanda turned around slowly, giving the other girl the opportunity to pull up the covers.

"NIKKI, what are you doing here? You usually call first," Amanda announced while being unaware that the other's girl's urgency to cover up left her chest exposed to her friend.

"You should probably cover up a little first," Nikki informed her while seeing that the dark haired girl was still afraid at being caught.

"What?" Amanda questioned before glancing toward the bed and saw that her share of the covers were at her waist. She quickly pulled them up to just above her chest and added, "Oh yeah, thanks. Well, what brings you over here without calling first?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Is your cell phone broken?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you in person."

"You could have knocked."

"I was going to, but Tyler said you might not hear it over the music. He said I should just walk in. I guess now I know why he said you would definitely be surprised."

"What an ass," Amanda groaned as she focused on the girl to her right, "That's the thanks we get for you telling him about your sister."

"Care to introduce me to your bed buddy?" Nikki inquired, getting the blonde's attention again.

Before the blonde could even get out a response, she felt the other girl elbow her. Amanda gazed to her right again to see the other girl staring back and forth between her, the piles of clothes on the floor, and Nikki, who had closed the door silently after the shriek.

"Would you mind closing your eyes or at least hand us our underwear?" Amanda suggested before she shared a smirk with Nikki and receiving a slightly harder elbow shot to her right side.

"If I have to, but I've already seen you naked before, Amanda. When we'd shower after gym class," Nikki reminded her as she walked over to the clothes, grabbed the underwear with both hands. She held back a laugh as she handed the stranger hers, "These must be yours. I know Amanda's is more revealing than that."

Both girls quickly got dressed under the covers. As soon as Amanda had hers on, she got out of bed. She immediately walked over to Nikki and gave her a hug almost as tight as Tyler's had been, not caring that she was only half dressed. Nikki returned the hug as the stranger used that time to jump out of the bed and quickly put on a pair of shorts.

"How have you been, Nikki?"

"Great, I've been keeping busy. And apparently so have you. Care to introduce me to Speedy now?"

"Speedy?"

"Your bed buddy, who's putting on her shirt and shoes as we speak."

Amanda twirled around to notice the other girl had just put on her shirt and one shoe and was reaching for the other.

"Sweetie, stop. You don't have to worry. Nikki won't say anything to anybody," Amanda comforted the other girl only known as 'sweetie' so far before facing her friend again, "Right?"

"Of course I won't if you don't want me to. Now can I hear what sweetie's real name is?" Nikki teased after eyeing the unknown girl, "You have a cute face and a great body by the way."

Nikki and Amanda shared a second smirk as the other girl began blushing at the nickname and compliments while putting on the second shoe.

"It's even better naked, the body I mean," the blonde revealed as she lightly tapped the other girl on her butt.

"AMANDA!" the girl yelped.

"What? It is. Why do you think my brother was always trying to get you that way?"

"Tyler? Oh my god. This isn't Tyler's girlfriend, Megan Taylor, is it?"

"His EX-girlfriend," Amanda confirmed with a proud smile.

"You stole your brother's girlfriend?"

"I didn't steal anything. They broke up a month ago, and both knew it was never going to turn into love. However, he didn't know that she was bi and wanted to…"

"To have sex with his younger sister?" Nikki interrupted, which made all three girls start to laugh.

"Exactly," Amanda and Megan said together.

"So are you two a couple now? Because if you are, I could come back so you could do it again if you wanted to."

"No," both agreed, "We're just friends with occasional benefits. Even if we were a couple, you kind of killed the mood with your unintended intrusion."

"I'm REALLY sorry," Nikki muttered with clear regret.

"It's ok, Nikki, I have to get home anyway. Somebody at my house might actually need the car. Just don't tell anyone else. My family doesn't know that I…"

"Play for both teams?"

"Right," Meagan confided after rolling her eyes.

"I promise I won't tell," Nikki assured her as she and Amanda watched her head toward the door but stopped her when Megan leaned in to kiss Nikki on the right cheek, "I don't think my girlfriend would like that you did that. And I have a hard time lying to her or keeping certain things a secret from her," Nikki admitted and concluded when Megan gulped, "That doesn't include what happened here between you and my friend."

"Thanks," the dark haired girl whispered before winking back at the still half dressed blonde sitting on the bed behind her, who gave Megan the "Call me sometime." signal.

After Megan was gone, Amanda realized she was still in just underwear. She got up and put on the rest of the clothes that were lying on the floor.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Amanda stated as she put on some shorts and a t-shirt.

"I wanted to apologize for not keeping in touch with you as much since…"

"Since you been keeping in frequent touch with a certain redhead by the name of Kerry Hennessy?" the blonde guessed and laughed at Nikki's blush before continuing, "So how are things going with 'Ms. Congeniality'?"

Nikki caught the slightly sarcastic tone and responded, "I told you before that she's changed. I've helped her change."

"So the she's not moody anymore?"

"She's still occasionally moody…not bad moody…good moody."

"Whatever, Buffy," the blonde chuckled.

"Huh?"

"You're still a Buffy fan, so you should recognize Buffyspeak when you hear it."

"Oh, right," Nikki giggled and smiled when the memory of a very popular episode popped into her head.

"OH MY GOD! You're already in love with her, aren't you?" the blonde assumed when her guest's smile seemed to last longer than usual.

"Would you think I was crazy if I told you that I was?"

"Maybe."

"Well, then what I tell you next will confirm it."

"Which is?"

"I took her on a one week vacation to the Caribbean. The first half was spent in the Cayman Islands. The second part was in the Bahamas. We got back yesterday."

"BULLSHIT!" the blonde shouted in shock.

"I'm absolutely serious. When I get home, I'll email you the proof. We took pictures and video. The video is kind of long to send in an e-mail, so the pictures will have to do."

"A week long vacation with your girlfriend of around six months clearly falls into the crazy category. So how did it go?"

"We both had a blast. We went scuba diving, parasailing, rode a wave runner, toured most of the islands in both places, and hung out on the beaches. I even surfed. I couldn't get her to join me for that though. Every dinner had at least the slightest traces of being romantic too."

"Wow, I'm jealous now. What about the other part…you know…the…"

Nikki affirmed silently what the other girl was thinking with a "What do you think?" expression.

"WOW!" the blonde repeated, "Does she know about you know what?"

"That I have a lot of money?"

"That's kind of a vague term, but yeah."

"No, she doesn't. None of the Hennesssys do. And if you value our friendship, you won't tell them. Not to be mean, but the only reason you know is because we've been really close friends for so long."

"How does she think you afforded the trip?"

"She thinks I got a good deal, which isn't a lie."

"Surely, she has to have some idea after all of that and asked you about it."

"She agreed that it was something that could be kept a secret until the time is right. And don't call me, Shirley," Nikki joked.

After rolling her eyes at the other girl, the blonde wondered, "And when will that time be?"

"After I ask her to marry me in around four and a half years."

"You can't be serious to say something like that right now," Amanda claimed and gasped when the other girl remained silent, "You're serious. Girl, have you gone temporarily insane? Do you even realize how long relationships like that last, especially at our age?"

"I'm quite aware, thank you. I can't help how I feel about her. I love her SO much."

"Ok, you love her. Just promise me you won't make any more big decisions like that unless you know for sure how she will react. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I promise," Nikki vowed before being hugged for third time since reaching the Simpson house.

The girls spoke for about another ten to fifteen minutes before they decided that they had talked long enough. As Nikki drove away, she laughed about how some of the last part was about the blonde's infatuation with Bridget Hennessy. It had grown when Amanda found out that they were attending the same local university, shared some classes, and had seen her at some of the on-campus parties. One just happened to be a pool party where Bridget had worn the same bikini she had worn at Nikki's last summer. Amanda got excited at the thought of Bridget wearing the one Nikki had gotten for her on the couple's trip.

Nikki had gone straight home after leaving Amanda's. The Buffy reference had gotten her in the mood to watch that very episode. She grabbed the needed DVD and placed it into the player. She sang along during every song and briefly laughed before Spike's solo when she heard the same words she had said to the blonde earlier. Later on, she had been preparing dinner for herself and her parents and had been caught singing one of the same songs again. She blushed a very bright shade of red when she saw that she had been caught. She expected them to tease her, but they didn't. She was extremely grateful for that.

When another delicious dinner was over, Nikki excused herself and headed upstairs to her room. John and Diane, who agreed to clean up after the meal, smiled at their daughter as she left the kitchen. Nikki hung out in her room until it was time to go; half the time being spent making sure she looked her best for the redhead. Nikki promptly pulled up at the designated time with the hope that Kerry would be waiting on the front porch.

Unfortunately, in her mind, she wasn't that lucky that night. She rang the doorbell and entered to see the entire family sitting around the family room. She made the usual small talk before the couple said their goodbyes and almost ran to the getaway car. The rest of the night went smoothly for the couple. They enjoyed the movie and went for a light snack afterwards. Their stomachs were still almost full from dinner. After arriving outside of the Hennessy house for the third time that day, Nikki walked her girlfriend up to the porch.

"Thanks for everything, especially letting me drive back here."

"It was my pleasure, Beautiful."

"Thanks, Princess, I wish this night could last a little bit longer."

"I know, but dates have to end sometime."

"Why is it when I'm out with you the dates…," Kerry attempted to describe but was stopped with a sweet kiss.

Kerry returned the kiss and got the other girl to open her mouth, so she could slide her tongue inside. Both liked the kiss enough to not comment on the fact that Kerry was standing on the front step while Nikki stood on the ground in front of her.

"The dates end too soon with me because you're having so much fun that the time just flies by," Nikki explained after the girls broke apart to get some air, "I guess, I better let you go for the night."

"Nikki…," the redhead mumbled as sadness appeared on her face that seemed to indicate she was going to shed a few tears.

"Don't cry, Kerry. It's just the end of the night, not the end of the relationship."

"I'm s-sorry."

"It's ok. I hate saying goodbye too."

"Will you call me tomorrow?"

"Hope springs eternal," the older girl commented with a teasing smile.

"I love you," the younger girl exclaimed after sharing a smile with the other girl.

"I love you too," Nikki divulged before giving her a quick kiss and strutting back to her car.

Nikki spun around, waved goodbye, and managed to remain silent at seeing that they had been spied on by Bridget and Rory. Kerry waved back, unaware that they were being watched, before going inside and closing the door behind her. As she drove home, Nikki imagined what was going on the other side of the front door. The thoughts brought a smile to her face but had distracted her from seeing a car running a red light. The last thing she heard before everything went dark was a loud bang.


	46. Those Are The Breaks

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 46. Those Are The Breaks

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: This is what happened to Nikki in the accident and up to their arrival in New York in the fall for their first year at Columbia University.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: I don't remember them saying which hospital Cate worked at in the first few seasons. So, I just picked one with slightly limited visiting hours. Sorry for the two month gap in time during this chapter. I couldn't think of much to happen in that time. Thanks again, meh31, for another review. You should relax though. It was just a cliffhanger. You can probably expect some more cliffhangers as well. When it's the end, I always let the readers know ahead of time. You're welcome about the twice a week updates. You will be able to stay comfortable like that for awhile longer.

* * *

Kerry and Bridget's bedroom

The girls were getting ready for bed when Kerry's cell phone began to ring. She looked and saw that it was Nikki. She began to smile and turned to see the blonde doing the same thing. She would find out very soon that it wasn't Nikki on the other end.

"Hi, Nikki, did you forget…Oh, sorry, Diane. The caller id said it was Nikki. Why are you calling me? Not that I mind. Is there something wrong?" Kerry said as she turned her back to her sister.

"I wanted to let you know that Nikki got into a car accident."

"WHAT!" the redhead shouted as panic instantly set in.

"I said she got in a car accident," Diane replied.

"She's ok, isn't she?" the redhead guessed in a scared tone, "I mean she didn't d-d-…"

"She's alive. John and I haven't heard what the full extents of her injuries are yet. I thought I'd let you know the visiting hours are…"

"I'll be over there as soon as I can."

"Kerry, she'll be ok. I'm sure of it. Visiting hours are up. You can see her in the…"

"I can't wait until then. I'm coming now."

When she hung up the phone and turned around, she was met with a few different looks on her family's faces: Bridget, very worried; Cate and Jim, almost as worried as Bridget; Rory and CJ, confused. They remained silent for a few seconds at the look of fear on Kerry's face.

"Wh-What's wrong, Kerry?" Cate asked softly.

"It's N-Nikki. She got into a car accident. I have to get over to the hospital quickly. Could all of you give me some privacy, so I can get changed?"

"How bad is it?" Bridget questioned carefully before biting her lower lip.

"Her parents don't know yet. I HAVE to get over there. Could you PLEASE give me some privacy?"

"Kerr-Bear…," Cate began but was shocked and a little hurt when her daughter almost pushed everyone but Bridget out of the room and closed the door.

Bridget watched her sister quickly change from pajama pants into jeans.

"If you wait a few seconds, I'll get changed, too, so I can drive you over. We don't need you getting into an accident as well," the blonde offered as she saw her sister putting on her shoes.

"Thanks," her sister responded as she noticed the other girl quickly change into jeans as well.

Bridget put on some shoes, and they each grabbed a lightweight jacket before heading downstairs. They had finished putting on the jackets as they reached the family room.

"Would you like me to drive you over there?" Cate recommended before realizing that Bridget was going with Kerry.

"No thanks, Bridget's driving me."

"Call us as soon as you hear anything,"

Both girls nodded yes to their mom before grabbing the keys and leaving.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, St. John's Hospital & Medical Center

Bridget had gotten there as soon as the stoplights had allowed. As she parked the car, Kerry got out and ran into the hospital. When Bridget reached Kerry, she heard the younger girl arguing with the receptionist but was distracted when an attractive, young, male intern/doctor passed by on his rounds.

"Hospital visiting hours are already over. You'll have to wait until the morning."

"I DON'T care about what time it is. My GIRLFRIEND got into a car accident. I NEED to see her NOW!"

"Fine, she's in room one twenty. Don't blame me if they kick you out of here before you get a chance to see her."

Kerry whipped around and almost ran into her sister. When she saw who Bridget was smiling at, she grabbed the other girl's right arm tightly.

"Ow!"

"Not now, Bridget. Let's go," Kerry demanded before leading her sister to the mentioned room.

"Sorry," Bridget apologized as she let herself be pulled away from the now smiling guy.

The sisters reached the door and heard three voices. Kerry only waited a few seconds before walking in without knocking. The trio turned to see the distraught redhead and her blonde sister standing just past the doorway.

"Kerry, I told you should wait until tomorrow morning," Diane reminded her.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but visiting hours are over. You will have to come back tomorrow, like the patient's mother said," the older, female doctor ordered.

"How is she?" Kerry inquired as she stared at John and Diane before seeing Nikki with a bandage on the left side of her forehead and casts on both the left arm and left leg, ignoring the doctor.

"She's in a coma; and as you can see, has casts on her arm and leg," John stated calmly

"A c-coma. Will she come out of it soon?"

"She should come out of it soon, at least by the morning."

"Can I stay here until she does?" Kerry requested and continued just as the doctor was about to tell her no, "I know she'll be ok when she wakes up. I just want to be the first one she sees. And how can I do that if she wakes up before visiting hours? Please let me stay. I promise I won't get in the way or make a sound."

"Miss…," the doctor repeated and gave in at the pleading expression on the younger girl's face, "Ok, but if you do, you're out of here until visiting hours began in the morning."

Kerry smiled triumphantly in front of everyone.

"I guess she's in good hands," Diane laughed before kissing Nikki softly on her forehead, "We'll be back first thing in the morning, right, John?"

"Of course," he agreed before leaning in and kissing his daughter on the forehead just as softly.

They each patted Kerry on her right shoulder as she pulled the nearest chair up to Nikki's right side and sat down. She smiled at them as they left.

"I guess, I'll do the same, unless you want me to stay as well," Bridget declared.

"No, I'll be ok now."

"See you in the morning."

"Ok…Bridget."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Bridget told her before hugging her sister and leaving the room.

Saturday morning, around 8:00 AM, Nikki's hospital room

Bridget met Nikki's parents just outside the door at the same time. The shared a smile before John spoke first.

"I didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"I was worried about both Nikki and Kerry. Actually, everyone at the house was. They will be here within a half hour."

"That's so sweet. Shall we go in now?" Diane suggested with a smile.

"Yeah…you first since you're her parents."

They smiled at Bridget before slowly entering the room with Bridget immediately following them. The blonde then closed the door. They smiled again at the sight in front of them. Nikki was wide awake and slowly running her fingers through Kerry's hair, making sure not to wake the sleeping girl, whose head was lying on the bed beside her.

"Aww…," Diane began to say at seeing smiles on both girls' faces but was interrupted her daughter.

"Sshh, I think she needs some sleep. I look ok, don't I? I mean no bed hair?"

"You're good. So, what about you, did you get enough sleep?" Bridget wondered between smiles at seeing Kerry resting peacefully.

"I guess I got enough by the looks of the bandage on my head and the casts," Nikki answered with a growing smirk, causing the other three do the same, "How long was I out?"

"That depends. How long have you been up?" Diane quizzed as she grabbed another chair and sat down beside Kerry.

"About five minutes," Nikki revealed after observing the clock on the wall by the door.

"Then around nine hours. You had us worried for a bit there, sweetie," John admitted and added when Nikki rolled her eyes at him, "Sorry."

"Forget you heard that," Nikki advised Bridget, who was smiling at her.

"Not a chance," the blonde implied before smiling again.

"So how bad is it?"

"You were briefly in a coma and have both a broken arm and a broken leg but you will be fine. I will go get a doctor to make sure though," her dad told her before giving his wife a kiss on the cheek and leaving to find a doctor.

He came back later with the same male intern/doctor Bridget had seen the previous night. They shared a smile before he walked up to Nikki with a clip board.

"Do you mind waking up your friend, so I can…"

"Girlfriend," Nikki announced proudly as Kerry continued to sleep.

"Whatever," he chuckled.

"Wake up, Beautiful," Nikki instructed and shook one of the redhead's shoulders.

She blushed after realizing what she had said in front of them, amusing all of her visitors.

"Huh…Wh-What?" Kerry mumbled as she woke up and rubbed her eyes a little.

"I need you to sit up and move back a little, so the doctor can be sure nothing else is wrong with me."

"Ok, sorry," Kerry groaned as she sat back in the chair.

"No problem. Thanks for being here when I woke up. I'm sorry if I worried you. I didn't see whatever it was that hit me. I saw the green light, and it looked safe to move."

"I wanted to be the first one you saw when you woke up," Kerry confided before recognizing a soft laugh.

She turned to her right and saw John, Diane, and Bridget. Then looked straight ahead to see the same doctor she had seen when they had first got there. She blushed while turning back to her girlfriend.

"Trust me, you were," Nikki assured her when it seemed like the redhead was about to ask her something.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Between five and ten minutes," Nikki described and continued when Kerry opened her mouth again, "I didn't want to wake you until I needed to. You look like you needed the sleep."

The doctor began to check over Nikki. He checked her heartbeat, her reaction to the normal tests, and asked her a few questions to check her memory.

"She seems good to me. I'll get started on the release papers and track down a wheelchair for you."

"I don't need some damn wheelchair. I can get by with some crutches," Nikki insisted before smirking at all of them.

"Sorry, Miss Alcott, it's a hospital policy," he explained before leaving.

"I'm going to let our family know that you're being released, and they don't need to come over here," Bridget asserted before leaving and pulling out her cell phone.

"So how is my car?" Nikki grumbled.

"It's going to be in the shop for at least a few weeks. We brought both cars. Kerry can drive you home in one, and we'll take the other. Then we'll get you a rental car until your car is done."

"Fine," Nikki sighed.

Nikki frowned when a nurse appeared with a wheelchair and the doctor in less than five minutes. The doctor handed her the papers to sign. She instantly signed them but crossed her arms and almost pouted when the nurse indicated for her to get in the chair.

"Please, Nikki," Kerry pleaded softly and used the same face that had allowed her to stay overnight for good measure.

"Fine, but you're rolling me out and driving me home."

"Whatever makes you happy," Kerry commented as Nikki got out of the bed and climbed into the chair.

"Thanks, at least the accident in this reality wasn't as bad as the one in your nightmare awhile back."

"What nightmare…Oh, you mean the one before our impromptu third date?"

"Yes."

"You dreamed about this before? What happened in it?" Diane interrupted and muttered when the younger couple stared at her, "Sorry."

"It's ok, Diane. In the dream, Nikki wasn't as lucky. She was killed by a drunk driver, who had also died."

When they reached the parking lot, Bridget was hanging up her cell phone. Nikki looked over to Bridget and smiled as the car keys were handed over to Kerry. Nikki had her girlfriend lean in and whispered something into her left ear after her parents had left to walk over to their other car. The redhead gasped before unlocking the doors and helping the older girl into the car. Then she pushed the wheelchair back into the hospital.

"What did you say to her to make her do that?" the blonde prodded as Kerry made her way back into the hospital.

"Two words, sponge…bath," Nikki divulged as Bridget helped her close the door.

"What?" Kerry grilled when she saw that Bridget was smirking from the back seat.

"Nothing," Bridget claimed with a giggle.

The redhead realized what Nikki had said to her sister and gasped, "You told her didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because with everything else she knows about us, telling her that didn't seem like a big deal. Are you mad at me, Nurse Hennessy? That's if I can still call you that."

"I guess it's alright; and yes, you can still call me that."

Before another word could be said, another cracking whip sound could be heard from behind them. The couple sighed before exiting the parking lot.

Around two months later, outside the Hennessy house, around 8:30 AM

Nikki watched the family wish the redhead good luck and say goodbye as they prepared to leave for New York in a rental car before having the same thing happen to her. She had gotten the casts off about a week ago but was still hesitant, so Kerry was going to drive. Nikki decided to keep the cast that had been on her arm since it was the one with all of the signatures on it. She had remained silent as some of the goodbyes Kerry received included a few tears. After they pulled away, Kerry thanked her girlfriend for not making fun of her. When they arrived at their dorm many hours later, Kerry was looking frustrated.

"What's the matter, Beautiful?"

"I don't know who my roommate is going to be. I didn't receive any type of notification," Kerry griped and got a little annoyed by the look of amusement on Nikki's face, "At least you know who your roommate will be, even though you won't tell me who for some reason. I wonder when she'll get here. My roommate I mean."

Nikki smirked as Kerry looked around the fairly spacious place.

"She's already here," Nikki confessed softly after placing her hands on the redhead's shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"You mean…How did…"

"Having parents who are alumni here has its perks," the older girl bragged while Kerry smiled, "It's also why we got one of the nicer rooms."

"So wh-what should we do f-first?"

"Well, we could unpack, set everything up, and then break in one of the beds. Or go straight to breaking in the bed. Well, no actual breaking of the bed, but you know what I mean. So what do you think?"

"I l-like th-the f-first i-idea," Kerry decided.

"Relax, that's cool with me; and there's a lock on the door. So no worries about being interrupted."

After taking all of the time they needed to unpack and get organized, they quickly got undressed and climbed into the closest bed. Around an hour later, Kerry woke up and found that she had once again fallen asleep in Nikki's arms. She smiled at the girl who had worn her out before slowly crawling out of bed. As she was getting dressed, she felt Nikki's naked body pressed up against her from behind again. Although this time, she hadn't even got her bra on before hands were placed on her sides, just above the hips. She gulped as soft lips kissed down her back. The feeling distracted her from knowing that her underwear had been pulled down until it had hit the floor.

"Princess, please stop," Kerry softly begged before taking a few steps away, pulling her underwear back up, and twirling around to see her girlfriend letting a few tears fall down her cheeks. She instantly comforted the other girl, "Please don't cry; I'm not upset. You don't need to apologize, I promise."

"Th-Then wh-why d-did y-you w-want m-me t-to s-stop?" Nikki babbled in a sad tone as she wiped the tears away.

"I thought we should take another look around the campus, and you made me hungry," Kerry determined as she briefly gazed at her girlfriend, who didn't seem to care that she was standing there completely naked, "Why did you do that, and why are you doing what you're doing right now?"

"Why did I pull your underwear down, and why am I standing here naked as we speak?"

"Yeah."

"Because I love the feel of your skin against mine, it's easier when there's nothing in the way, and I was hoping we could do it again before we got dressed."

"Why do you want to have sex with me so often?"

"I don't think wanting to have sex at least once a week is asking for a lot,"

"True, but this many times within a few hours?"

"If it bothered you, you wouldn't always say yes. Beautiful and smart girls make me horny," Nikki informed with a smirk as she pulled the redhead up against her, causing her to let out a gulp, "I'm not embarrassed to be naked in front of the girl…I mean woman that I love. Besides, I know that you like seeing me that way too, don't you?"

Kerry smirked before confirming with a slight change in one of Nikki's own catch phrases, "It doesn't suck. Can you get dressed now?"

"Sure…Whoa," Nikki sighed before she briefly frowned.

"What?"

"Just experienced a bad case of déjà vu."

"What do you…Oh."

"So those are the only reasons you wanted me to stop right now?"

"Pretty much. Are you hungry…for food I mean?" the shorter girl asked at seeing a smirk from Nikki.

"Yeah, I think I could put some away. Then we could catch a movie after that. We could wait until tomorrow for checking out the campus. Tomorrow is freshman orientation along with the time for everyone to get signed up for all of the classes they want or need. No need to worry about first come, first serve for the classes. Just another perk you get for being part of a legacy."

The girls took their time getting dressed as they occasionally exchanged glances. After making sure they looked ok, the couple grabbed everything they needed and left their room in search of food.


	47. That Old College Try

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 47. That Old College Try

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The girls, especially Kerry, try to adjust to the college life at Columbia University. They also spend the upcoming Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays with their families back in Detroit, Michigan.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them.

Author's note: I know Bridget mentioned a specific field of cosmetology, but I'm going to have her be interested in enough classes that she will be there for around a year. I decided to make Kerry's art teacher a mix of ethnic backgrounds. She'll be half Italian, half French.

* * *

The next day, around 1:00 PM

After grabbing something to eat the previous day, Kerry went along with Nikki's plans for them. Nikki made sure that they got up in enough time the next morning. Nikki had also helped by using her parents' alumni status to get the first shots at the classes they both wanted. They had been successful and got into every class that they wanted to take for the first year, or at least the first semester anyway. Then they headed out to get their official school ids. Between signing up for classes and getting their ids, they were bombarded with flyers of several kinds: political issues, extracurricular activities, and to parties held by both fraternities and sororities. Kerry had been a little nervous by the attention they were getting from everybody. Especially when the first frat guy mentioned, "Free jello shots for freshman girls." Nikki, however, was more relaxed about the whole thing. She gently grabbed the redhead's left hand with her right hand and led her away from all of the activity to grab something to eat at the school cafeteria.

"See, Beautiful, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Nikki said after both had gone through the line and sat down at the nearest empty table.

"I guess it wasn't, so what should we do after we eat?"

"We'll check out the quickest routes to all of our classes. So we know how much time it will take to get there from our dorm and between classes. Does that sound ok?"

"It does, actually."

"So are you excited about your classes?"

"Yes, I got into every class I wanted to, remember?"

"I know. I bet you're really looking forward to the art class, huh?"

"Well, I do like it, so I guess the answer is yes."

"And the fact that it mentioned that the class would include using at least one live model has at least a little something to do with it."

"Maybe. You won't be jealous, will you?"

"Of course not. I just wish that class didn't conflict with my other classes, or I would have taken it too."

"Yeah, that sucks."

After finishing their meal, the girls checked out the paths to their classes and discovered that it would be easy, as long as they didn't oversleep.

Wednesday, November 15th, the girls' dorm room

The girls had gotten into a normal routine. Before one or both had to leave in the morning for classes they would give each other a kiss and wish the other a nice day. If one had some time left before they had to be up, they would awake just long enough for a goodbye kiss. As soon as the door closed, they were asleep again. Whenever either girl needed time to study or just be alone, the other girl would be quiet or take off for an agreed amount of time. They had gone to a few parties, but made sure to never leave each other alone for too long at them.

Since they now lived together, they started to become afraid of getting sick of each other. Both had expressed the fears about that very topic. After almost a month, that fear disappeared. They had made mutual and separate friends, so they wouldn't feel obligated to spend their entire free time with each other. Kerry entered the room after a slightly long day of classes and expected to see her girlfriend studying for the one class they had together, a freshman level class in psychology. She would usually be greeted with a kiss and warm food waiting for her. This time it would be slightly different

"Hi, Princess, how was the rest of your…," Kerry started to say but was interrupted by the sound of loud sneezing by her girlfriend.

"H-Hi, B-Beautiful," Nikki muttered before letting out another loud sneeze.

"Aw, sweetie, you're sick. How bad is it?" the redhead continued as she walked up to the bed the other girl was snuggling up in.

"Don't come too close, I didn't want you to get sick like me. I ache all over. I have a runny nose and a bad….," Nikki told her and paused when she let out a hacking cough.

"Anything else?"

"I might have a fever. It's a bad cold and maybe a slight touch of the flu."

"You're burning up," Kerry gasped when she got close enough to briefly touch Nikki's forehead, "How did this happen, you were fine during psych class?"

"Some asshole sneezed and coughed all over me when I was leaving one of my other classes."

"Did you at least get some medicine?"

"Not yet…I had to get back before I infected anyone else. Besides, I thought we had some. Could you…"

"Go get some?"

"Y-Yeah, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course. Have you eaten since this morning?"

"N-No."

"Then I'll be right back with some medication and warm food. Anything in particular you want?"

"P-Pasta and s-soup."

"What kind of pasta and soup?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Ok, then I'll bring back some spicy pasta and both tomato and chicken noodle soup. Is that good?"

Her girlfriend answered with a nod and a smile. She became confused when Kerry grabbed something out of one of the closets and left the room. The smile came back as Kerry returned with a slightly damp washcloth, brushed Nikki's hair out of her face, and placed the cloth gently on her forehead before leaving again. Kerry returned for the second time about an hour or so later. When she arrived, she had everything she had mentioned before she left. Kerry helped with everything. She sighed softly when Nikki had finally conked out.

The following day, the girls talked about whether or not Nikki would be healthy enough to make the trip home. They had even argued about it for a little bit. Kerry was determined to make sure Nikki was feeling better soon, even if it meant staying in New York. Nikki insisted that she go home whether or not Nikki would be able to join her. She didn't want the trip ruined because of her. After slight pouting on both ends, Nikki caved and agreed to go along with what Kerry wanted. For the rest of the week, Kerry was either going and coming back from classes, in class, or taking care of Nikki. Nikki was touched that Kerry was so attentive. Her good spirits, despite the situation, made it possible for her to make a joke about Kerry actually dressing up in an old nurse's white uniform. It had made the younger girl laugh, but she didn't go along with the dressing up. The only other downfall for that week had been sleeping in separate beds. Nikki refused to let Kerry get sick because of her.

As for their holiday plans, they had agreed on a rental car for the first trip and drive one way and fly back for the second trip. Kerry had claimed she and her family couldn't afford the cost of that many plane tickets. This suited Nikki just fine because she was able to hide the secret even longer. The couple was going to go home to Detroit, Michigan for both Thanksgiving and Christmas. They had tried to convince Bridget to come up to New York for New Year's Eve. But when the blonde realized she couldn't afford it, they agreed to spend it in Detroit. They were going to head home the next day and celebrate their one year anniversary as soon as they arrived home. The girls were nervous at the idea of having a joint Thanksgiving dinner with their immediate families at Nikki's house. However, they made a promise to each other that they would help each other get through it.

When it was time to head home for Thanksgiving, Nikki was back to full health. They took turns driving while talking about their plans again. As she pulled up in front of Kerry's house, another fear arose in Nikki. She was worried about the Hennessys finding out that her parents weren't the only ones who had money. She was relieved when her parents did a great job hiding it the best they could. There had been a few jokes made at the possible significance of a group meal like this one. The couple was able to make it through the entire trip without getting embarrassed at the teasing about that and how Kerry had taken care of Nikki when the older girl had gotten sick a week ago.

Monday, December 25th, around noon, the Hennessy house

This holiday was going to be a little less stressful for the couple. There wasn't going to be a joint dinner. The couple would have a mid afternoon meal at the Hennessys and another later with Nikki's family. The couple exchanged their gifts to each other at Kerry's house along with the rest of Kerry's family. The first dinner had gone well except for when the talk was directed to Kerry.

"So how are you enjoying your classes?" Cate asked her daughter.

"Didn't we already talk about this a month ago?"

"Yes, but a lot can change in a month," Cate informed her, "You're still enjoying your art class, right?"

Kerry was debating about what to tell her family until she saw Nikki smirking at her. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of them.

"What's so funny?" Bridget questioned her sister before smirking and looking over at Nikki, whose smirk grew a little more.

"Nothing," Kerry replied before turning to her girlfriend, "Don't you dare tell them."

"But…"

"Not now!"

"Go ahead and tell them, or let me tell them, please!" Nikki pleaded before playfully pouting.

Kerry couldn't resist her pout and gave in.

"Fine…You tell them."

Nikki waited until she had their entire attention.

"Kerry's teacher told her class that for the first class of the new year, they would be drawing or painting a live, nude model. I kind of teased her about it as soon as I heard."

"OH MY GOD!" Rory stated loudly.

"Wow!" Bridget added immediately

"Dude, so there's going to be like a naked girl or guy posing for her?"

"That's what nude means, CJ," Nikki teased.

"Are you going to be able to handle that, Kerry?" Cate inquired hesitantly.

"I guess so. I'll find out soon though."

"Wouldn't be the first time," the blonde mumbled accidentally.

"What was that, Bridget?" Jim responded.

"Nothing," Bridget assured him after looking at the couple across from her.

Kerry was glaring at her while Nikki momentarily let out a half smirk and switched it to a glare before the rest could see it.

"So, Bridget, how's cosmetology school going?"

"It's alright, I should be done by this summer."

"So what are your plans then? Are you going to try to get job here or move to some place else?"

"I was thinking of maybe California, Florida, or even New York. I can probably get a job at a salon, spa, or some tropical resort."

After the meal, the family exchanged presents. Since Kerry didn't have a lot of money to spend on presents, the couple agreed not to spend as much on each other this year and went with more heartfelt gifts. Nikki got Kerry some art supplies while Kerry ended up painting a family portrait of Nikki and her family from a picture that had accidentally gotten damaged. After hanging out with Kerry's family a little bit longer, the couple headed over to Nikki's house.

It would be just the couple and Nikki's parents. Nikki's family in New York wasn't able to make it down there. Her family ended up getting Kerry a present too. She opened the box to see various clothing; each item had some type of Columbia University design on it. It made the redhead laugh and realize that she hadn't gotten around to buying them herself. They gave Nikki some brand new jewelry that they were able to pass of as more heirlooms in front of Kerry.

They spent the next few days hanging out at each other's house. A few days were also spent with Bridget. The couple offered to help the blonde in her hunt for dating possibilities. She had a few, nice talks with some guys, got some numbers, and even lined up a date for New Year's Eve. After the date was set for her and her date to attend a party held by one of his friends, the guy invited Nikki and Kerry as well.

Bridget was a little happy that they agreed to go. That way they couldn't brag about another holiday in the Big Apple. Nikki would also be able to step in if there were any problems. Nikki had demonstrated her martial arts skills to the sisters the previous summer and even taught them the moves. But Bridget and Kerry still joked about Nikki being their bodyguard as they arrived at the party. The party had gone ok. The trio had some fun, but Bridget didn't see any future with the guy she hung out with all night.

Wednesday; January 10th, 2007; around 10:00 AM, Kerry's art class

Kerry entered her class both nervous and happy. She wasn't sure what to think or feel today. She had managed to act like it was going to be just another day in front of her girlfriend. The redhead had used the memory of the anniversary date slightly over a week ago to block out any thoughts of today's art class. It had worked until she reached the classroom door. She was happy to see that a few others had made it to class before she had. However, she wasn't surprised when it was only some of the guys. It was clear to her what they were thinking. As they got ready and more came in, Kerry was confronted by her teacher.

"How are you today, Ms. Hennessy?"

"I'm f-fine and you, Ms. Beaumont?"

"I'm great, so is one of my best students ready for today's class?"

"I guess so," Kerry answered as she began to blush a little before talking again, "You seem to be looking a little flushed. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that the heating/cooling unit in my office is messed up. They said a repairman would come by the end of the day. As for why you still blush when I say that is beyond me. You're a very smart girl and have talent."

"I guess you would have some expertise to be able to say that."

"Well, being a mix of both Italian and French with parents who have worked in the areas of art as both professionals and amateurs has its benefits. I think you're really going to have a good time today."

"If you say so," Kerry told her before sharing a smile with the older woman.

Then she got ready and sat down on her stool. Everyone else in the class expressed different levels of excitement as the class began.

"Ok, class, as I told you before the holiday break, we're going be sketching or painting a live nude model today. Whichever you want to do is completely up to you. All I ask is that you act maturely in front of our guest," Ms. Beaumont requested as she looked around and received nods of agreement from everyone. When she had seen that they were focused directly on her, she turned to the door leading to her office, "Ok, you can come out now, Jamie."

When some of the guys heard that name, they automatically thought it was going to be a girl. They gulped when a man in his mid twenties walked into the room in only a towel that went down to the middle of his lower thighs. The same guys began to get a little uncomfortable at what they thought was going to happen very soon. Most of the women and a few other guys began to smile at the guy they agreed was handsome. He was almost six feet tall, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very toned and slightly tanned body. Kerry could have sworn she saw a few girls almost start to drool at the perfect six pack showing above the towel.

As he let the towel fall to the floor, Kerry, Jamie, and Ms. Beaumont were subjected to hearing several gasps. They were a mix of excitement and fear. Some of the guys even closed their eyes. When they opened them again nervously, they were met with smirks from the rest of the class, their teacher, and the male model. He wasn't naked as they assumed he would be. He was standing there in shorts that went almost down to his knees.

"Thanks, Jamie, that's all I need from you today."

"No problem, Maria," the guy said as he picked up the towel and strolled back into the office and closed the door.

"Sorry, for the practical joke, class. This was directed to the few male students who might have joined because they hoped that it would be a girl," the teacher explained as she gazed directly at the guys she was referring to, as did the rest of the class, "Jamie is the son of a friend of mine. Now I guess it's time for the real model. Come on out, Alison."

The class remained silent until a short, dark haired girl in a black robe entered the room and closed the door. The robe barely touched her knees and appeared to be made of either silk or satin. They could tell from first sight the girl had to have a nice body under that small robe. Ms. Beaumont surveyed her students and smiled at what she saw. The guys that had gotten embarrassed less than five minutes ago were now trying to keep themselves in control at the sight of the beautiful girl standing in front of them. She saw that the rest of her class was trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

Kerry's reaction, however, had gotten the older woman's attention the most. She watched as the redhead let out a soft gulp. Kerry noticed that her teacher was now studying her with a slightly raised eyebrow and an equally slight smirk. The girl was around five feet and three inches tall. Her black hair stopped about halfway between the bottom of her ears and her shoulders. She had brown eyes and a cute, baby face. It was obvious the students were curious and even slightly worried at how old the girl could be. Their teacher understood and eased the fear.

"I can tell that some of you are worried about the age of this young girl right here. No need to worry though. She turned nineteen five days ago, right, Alison?"

"That's right, Maria," Alison announced before quickly giving the professor a wink.

Alison smirked while the older woman turned a little red, making most of the class gawk in confusion. After Kerry had gasped, the confusion turned to her. Then Maria whispered something into the left ear of Alison, who then arched an eyebrow at Kerry. They both smirked at her. When Maria instructed the younger girl to take off the robe, Alison slowly removed it. She handed it to the teacher; who laid it gently on a chair right beside the office door. The class seemed to be in awe of the girl standing there completely naked. She had a great body that had been just as well toned as Jamie's. A few were unable to hide their lustful stare at the model's completely hairless and also slightly tanned body as she began to lie down on the padded bench in front of them.

She teased the redhead, who seemed to be almost ogling her, by gently wetting her lips with her tongue. None of the class, other than Kerry, had an idea of who that display was meant for, which pleased both of them. Then Alison got into a comfortable pose. Kerry gulped as she noticed it was almost the same pose that Nikki had done. Alison was lying on her stomach and facing the class while her head was propped up by her arms and the palms of her hands. This gave the class a good side view of her left side. She gave them a seductive smirk that grew when one of the guys asked if he could be excused for a few minutes. After being granted this request, the rest of the class began sketching or painting the model. As the guy had left, Alison seemed to focus her sights on Kerry. When the redhead realized this, she tried her best not appear affected by Alison's attempt at making her nervous.


	48. Sex, Lies, And A DVD Part 1

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 48. Sex, Lies, And A DVD Part 1

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Kerry does something extremely stupid while being unaware it is being caught on video.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: Even though Kerry did kind of cheat on Kyle during her European trip, what happens here would definitely be out of character for her.

* * *

Around an hour later

"Ok, our class for today is almost over, so I will be coming around to check your work. If you didn't finish today, you will have until the same time next week to turn it in. And…," the teacher announced before being interrupted by Alison clearing her throat as she got off the bench, casually walked over to the chair, and put on the robe, "As I was getting ready to say. If you still need her to pose for you, she will hand out her number for a private session. I should warn you right now that it will be done here and not to expect anything else than that or suffer the possible consequences. She would like a chance to see your work as well."

They smiled as Alison followed their teacher closely. The two women showed that they felt the same at each one they looked at.

"Very nice, Ms. Hennessy," Ms. Beaumont complimented her, "Don't you agree, Alison?"

"Yes, I do."

"Th-Thanks," Kerry stuttered at feeling the young girl getting closer and turned around to see she was right.

The beautiful girl was less than a foot away from her. Alison saw how a few of the guys were gawking at how close she was to Kerry, especially the guy who had been excused for a few minutes. She decided to taunt them a little as well. She leaned in to say something to the girl in front of her.

"Will you wait for me out in the hall while I get dressed in the office?" Alison whispered into Kerry's left ear and held back a laugh at hearing the redhead gulp at the closeness and the feeling of Alison's breath on her skin. She smiled at the hesitant nod of agreement, "Great, I'll be as quick as possible, Cutie."

"O-Ok," Kerry stuttered again before leaving the room while a few students shifted the stares back and forth between the two girls as they headed in different directions.

About five minutes later

Alison entered the hallway to see Kerry waiting patiently against the opposite wall. She smiled as she strutted up to her.

"So…what did you want?" Kerry asked.

"I wanted to know if I could buy the student who did the best job a coffee or something else to drink. That's if you have the time," Alison answered as she got even closer to Kerry.

"I guess it would be ok," Kerry replied after looking at her watch.

"Great, let's go."

"What?" Kerry questioned at the way Alison seemed to be studying her.

"I have never cared for red hair, but on you it works," the other girl explained as she ran her soft, small fingers through the red hair.

She smiled as Kerry didn't say anything or even move. Then she turned to lead her to a place she knew that was nearby. Alison offered her hand in the hopes that the redhead wouldn't object. However, Kerry rejected the hand-holding as she walked beside the girl she had met during one of her favorite classes.

Sometime later, a local coffee place

Alison bought each of them a decent size coffee and led her to a table in a corner. They continued to talk between sips of their coffee.

"You're really talented, Kerry. Do you mind if I call you 'Cutie' though?"

"I guess, as long as that last part is kept between us."

"Done. So have you always been good at art? If you have, would you let me see any other work you might have done."

"Yeah, I guess so; and sure I would. We just need each other's numbers."

"Cool, give me your phone," Alison politely ordered as she took out her own phone.

Kerry got out her phone and was about to lay it down on the table when the other girl gently grabbed her hand.

"Here you g-go," Kerry said when she felt a light shiver from the palm of her hand to the rest of her body at the touch of Alison's fingertips grazing the palm of her hand as she grabbed the phone.

"Thanks."

The redhead watched in shock at the speed the brunette programmed the numbers into their phones.

"So, uh, how much did she pay you?" Kerry inquired softly.

"Two hundred fifty dollars," Alison revealed with a growing smirk.

"Two hundred and fifty dollars just to pose nude for an hour?"

"Not exactly," the other girl continued before smirking again.

"What do you mean 'Not exactly.'?"

Alison motioned for her to come closer, which Kerry did cautiously.

"It was two hundred for the posing, another twenty five if I would let her undress me, and another twenty five if I would let her caress my soft skin for a few minutes after that."

"How did that go?"

"Great, actually. She was really gentle, so I began kissing her. One thing led to another, and we…"

"You had sex with Ms. Beaumont?" Kerry determined with a light yelp, "That's why you winked at her like that?"

"Yeah, she's kind of hot, but a little shy. Which is weird considering she's an attractive cougar."  
"So that's why she appeared flushed before class?"

"Precisely."

"But what about Jamie?"

"What about him?"

"He went back into the office a minute before you came out."

"Well, we finished about ten minutes before he came to the door. When he knocked, I had just put on my robe. I put everything in a locked cabinet, so he wouldn't steal anything."

"Ok."

"Yeah, so is art your major or a minor, or part of a double major?"

"A minor, I'm majoring in journalism."

"Cool, maybe you could also show me anything you might have published. Possibly in your high school newspaper."

"Alright, so tell me more about you."

"Sure."

For the next twenty minutes, the girls talked about a variety of topics: journalism, what Alison did; their favorite types of music, movies, and books; what each did for fun, and even their sexual preferences. They found out that they were both bi and had the same tastes in music and movies. Even though Alison didn't show much interest in art or books, she still wanted to see what the redhead was capable of doing. One thing Kerry seemed to not tell her was that she had a girlfriend.

"I've got to go now," Kerry admitted after glancing at her watch.

"Ok, I guess I'll head home. Let me walk you out," the brunette offered and was rewarded with a positive nod. After reaching outside, Kerry was gently pushed up against a wall. The other girl got so close that she was almost pressed up against Kerry and suggested, "Call me, ok? I would really like to see your other work." _Among other things_.

"I'll try. Hey, you never told me your last name."

"Because you didn't ask."

"Well," Kerry responded before frowning a little.

"It's Brown. And here's some incentive to call," the other girl stated before taking one of Kerry's hands, placing it on her own butt, and used Kerry's hand to softly squeeze it for a few seconds.

Kerry had gulped again when she felt her hand do that to the other girl and muttered, "Ok. I'll call you later about getting together tomorrow after one of my classes if you have the time."

"I have all day free, so here's my address. Just call when you know you're coming," she declared as she handed the piece of paper to the redhead.

"Of c…," Kerry began but was interrupted by the other girl leaning in as if she was going to kiss her.

"Until later, Cutie," she told Kerry softly after stopping about two inches away from her lips and then stepping back a few seconds later. _Oh yeah, she WILL be mine, even if it's just for a one time thing._

She smirked at the redhead, who gave her a silent goodbye, before starting to walk away and smirking again at the few people who had stopped and watched what went on between the two girls.

Sometime later, Kerry and Nikki's dorm room

Kerry entered to see her girlfriend lying half dressed on an unmade bed.

"Hi, Princess, wh-what's up?"

"I was thinking about how today was your art class. It brought back the memory of you seeing me like that, and what it led to. So I was hoping we could get some together time before our next classes. Are you up for it?"

"Definitely," Kerry agreed as she tried to get the memory of seeing Alison naked in class and how the other girl had almost shamelessly flirted with her in public out of her head, "But if you remember correctly, we didn't go all the way."

"Well, we can change that this time, right?"

"You don't even have to ask."

After quickly getting entirely undressed and under the covers, the girls did what had become natural to them. When they finished and got dressed, Nikki asked her about how the class had gone.

"So how did the class go anyway?"

"It went well. Ms. Beaumont played a practical joke on the guys she thought joined just to see a female nude model by introducing an attractive guy instead. After she had her fun, the guy left and out came the real model, a young girl."

"So was she more attractive than me?" Nikki wondered and assured Kerry, who suddenly became nervous, "It's ok for you to say yes if she was. I'm not conceited enough to think that there aren't girls out there that are more attractive than me."

"I know I shouldn't say this anyway, but yes she was."

"So tell me more about her."

Kerry quickly described her perfectly without mentioning that the beautiful girl had called her 'Cutie', they exchanged numbers, agreed to meet up the following day, and what happened outside the cafe. She saw that Nikki was impressed and felt the need to be the comforting one this time, "But you have nothing to worry about."

"Really? So if she wanted to have sex, whether it was with just you or a threesome, you would turn her down?"

"I wouldn't think twice about it before saying no."

"Cool, well, we need to get to psych class."

The girls shared a kiss before running to their class.

The next day, Alison's apartment

Alison was waiting anxiously for the redhead. If she had her way, which she was sure she would, it would only be matter of an hour or two before the other girl was naked and in her bed with her. She just needed the opportunity to make her move. She smiled before answering the door bell.

"Good afternoon, Cutie."

"Yeah, good afternoon. Can I come in now?" Kerry requested to the girl blocking the entrance.

That snapped Alison out of her gaze and she stepped aside.

"Sorry about that. Come on in."

"No problem. A little cold outside for shorts, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it's warm in here."

"True."

"So show me what you've got…The artwork and what you've written I mean," Kerry's host advised after seeing the expression on Kerry's face.

Kerry laid out the articles from her high school newspaper, a few stories she had written, and her sketchbooks, minus the sketch of Nikki.

"I see your art isn't your only talent," Alison decided after going through everything that her guest had gotten out.

"Thanks, it means a lot that you think that," Kerry confessed before letting out a slight groan of pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just some pain I got from oversleeping in a bad position and strained some muscles running to class. I'll take some pain reliever when I get back home."

"I can fix that," the brunette implied as she saw the opening she needed.

"Why, you've got something that will help?"

"Yes," Alison confirmed before grabbing Kerry by the hand and leading her to her bedroom.

"What are we doing in your bedroom?"

"Well, as I'm sure you remember me telling you, I've been studying massage therapy to become a masseuse, so I can hopefully get a job at a resort or in somewhere in L.A. I like the idea of possibly being a masseuse to the stars," Alison confided before showing Kerry the all the books and other information she had, "I kind of need the practice. How about it?"

"I d-don't know."

"I promise to act like a professional."

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Kerry groaned after feeling another jolt of pain.

"Strip down to just underwear and lie down on your back on my bed."

"I don't think so," the redhead objected.

"I promise to act like a professional," Alison repeated, "But you need to do that so there's nothing in the way."

"You really promise?"

"Yes."

The very second Kerry turned her back to the brunette, Alison hit the record button on a video camera partially hidden from Kerry's sight. She watched Kerry sigh before doing as ordered. After Kerry had done that, Alison approached her casually. She began on Kerry's upper thighs and worked her way down the legs. She held back a smile at the sound of happy sighs coming from Kerry. When she had massaged her guest from her legs to her feet, she spoke again.

"Now roll over onto your stomach, take off your bra, and lie on it."

She held up a hand as to remind her of her promise when Kerry became a little afraid. At the reaction, Kerry once again followed the instructions. Since she had her now bare back to Alison and was lying her head down in the opposite direction as well, she didn't see the other girl pull off her shorts and socks. Kerry sighed happily as Alison worked on her shoulders thoroughly before moving to her back and doing the same thing. Then she moved down to the back of the redhead's legs.

"That was excellent, you should be able to get a job doing this," Kerry insisted when it appeared to be over. She started to put her bra back on and get up off her stomach.

"Thanks," Alison mumbled and pushed Kerry over when she saw what the other girl was doing.

Kerry was shocked as she landed on her back while her bra was pushed to the floor. She started to get scared as Alison got on the bed as well and straddled her upper thighs and knees.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I like you, Cutie, and I know that you like me too."

"You said you'd be professional."

"I was, but now it's over. I want you, Kerry. I want to do all the things I've thought about doing to you," Alison informed as she had Kerry lightly pinned down by the wrists and smiled at Kerry's bare chest.

"Please get off of me. I don't want to do this, I have a girlfriend, and quit staring at my chest."

"Funny that you never mentioned it until I got you into this position. To be honest, I don't care if you have a girlfriend. I usually get what I want. And right now, that's you. Don't you want to see if it's just your girlfriend you like having sex with or if it's girls in general?"

"I d-don't know," Kerry divulged as she didn't even try to move.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Alison teased seductively as she leaned in to kiss her.

"Ye…," Kerry started to say but was cut off by soft lips kissing hers.

It was only a minute before she felt her mouth open and the girl on top of her slide her tongue in. When Alison felt Kerry do the same thing to her, she let go of her wrists and smiled at the redhead tugging at her collar. Then she broke the kiss and pulled back.

"I guess that's a no," Alison asserted and was met with a positive nod. When Kerry attempted to pull her back into a kiss, she stopped her long enough to remove her shirt and skimpy bra and toss them to her growing pile of clothes, "Why should you be the only one to take off her clothes?"


	49. Sex, Lies, And A DVD Part 2

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 49. Sex, Lies, And A DVD Part 2

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: This is the second part of Kerry cheating on Nikki and the inevitable outcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

Kerry gasped as her hands were then placed on the other girl's chest and was instructed to grope it. For the third time, she did as the other girl wanted her to do and began moaning as Alison did the same to her. After a minute, Alison slid slowly off of Kerry and ended up snuggled up against Kerry's left side. She leaned in to kiss Kerry's lips again while she used her left leg to spread Kerry's legs farther apart. The redhead began to moan as the other girl's upper thigh pressed up against her groin while her own left thigh was doing the exact thing to Alison. The moans got louder when a hand caressed her chest again. She knew this was very wrong and that she should stop, but the beautiful girl was stirring up emotions that only Nikki had ever been able to do.

She became worried when Alison pulled away from her. But that disappeared when her legs were spread even farther apart and the girl above her got between them. Kerry got worked up again as lips began kissing her neck before moving to her chest. Kerry ran her fingers through the black hair while lips and a tongue kissed and caressed her chest. After a few minutes, Alison began kissing her way down Kerry's body. The redhead below her felt a shudder as lips landed on the remaining piece of underwear. She felt her temperature rise as Alison left a trail of kisses down and back up her legs. When she was making her way back up Kerry's legs, she kissed her inner thighs.

Kerry became confused as Alison pulled away a second time. She gulped as fingers suddenly grabbed the sides of her underwear and began to pull it off. Half of her mind was screaming at her to stop before going past the point of no return while the other half was screaming for the other side to shut up and that they were already there. That side won as Kerry lifted her butt off the bed just long enough for them to be pulled past her butt. Alison then backed up slowly and removed the underwear as she did. After it was off, she tossed them onto the pile of Kerry's other clothes. Then she instantly lie down long enough to pull her own off. As the brunette started to climb back on top of her, the redhead pulled the covers up to her chest. She was too caught up in pulling them up to even notice the red light of the video camera that was still running.

The girls were face to face again as a few fingers slid down Kerry's stomach and into her body. Kerry heard Alison remind her that it was her time to join in. Kerry slowly put a few of her fingers inside of the girl above her. Both girls heard and felt each other reaching their peak at the same time. This happened a few times as the fingers explored as much as they could. Fear and disappointment sunk in to Kerry's mind when Alison pulled her fingers out of her and pulled out Kerry's fingers as well. The redhead let out gasps as the older girl moved down her body until she was totally hidden by the covers. Kerry gulped as Alison placed Kerry's legs over her shoulders under the covers They turned into moans and shouts as she felt hands on her butt and a tongue enter her body. They got even louder and Kerry actually felt herself kick the other girl's back as it continued.

Around ten minutes later

"How was that, Cutie?" Alison asked before smiling at Kerry.

"It was great, b-but th-this c-can't ev-ever h-happen a-again."

"Because of what's her name?" Alison claimed as she leaned in.

"Her name's Nikki," Kerry revealed as she put a few fingers on the soft lips in front of her, "If you plan on kissing me again, you better brush and gargle first."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because you don't want to know what you taste like or that you already know?"

Kerry turned red before answering, "Because I don't want to kiss you immediately after something like that, ok? It would be just too weird."

"Ok, but before I do, I want you to go down on me."

"I…can't." Kerry muttered before frowning briefly.

"Why not?" Alison questioned after giving her an equally long frown.

"I just can't, ok? I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that."

"Because?"

"Because it feels too weird."

"Did you ever go down on Nikki?"

"That's none of your concern," Kerry informed but continued when the other girl gave her an intense stare, "Ok, fine. I did, but it was only because I was curious. When I told her I wouldn't do it ever again, she understood and hasn't asked me to do that since then."

"Alright, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, ok? I would hate to have to hide your clothes while I'm in the bathroom."

"I promise."

The two had a short staredown before Alison climbed out of the bed and strolled to the bathroom without stopping to put on anything. While she left the room, she peeked over her shoulder to see Kerry smiling at her. Then the redhead let out a sigh and lie back down on the bed, giving the camera a clear view of Kerry's naked upper body and her watching Alison walking away. When Alison returned a few minutes later, she approached at the same pace and crawled back into bed beside Kerry.

"Cutie, have you and your girlfriend ever talked about having a threesome before?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"She said she's not into that because she doesn't want to share our intimate moments like that with anyone else, but…"

"But you'd be up for it?" the beautiful girl interrupted.

"M-Maybe."

"Great, I know just the person."

"Who?"

Before another word could be spoken, the girls heard the sounds of a door opening and closing and a girl calling out, "Hey, Ali, are you home?"

"In my bedroom, Hailey," Alison shouted as Kerry gulped and covered up her chest with the covers. She added when they heard a soft knock, "Just come in."

"Ok," a voice agreed before a hot, young blonde walked in, closed the door, and spotted the girls in bed and two piles of clothes, "Oops, s-sorry. I can come back after you've gotten dressed."

"Don't go, Hailey. I want to introduce you to one of Ms. Beaumont's star art pupils, Kerry Hennessy. Kerry, this is my best friend since high school, Hailey Adams."

"You mean Ms. Beaumont, the cougar?"

"Yeah," Alison admitted before sharing a laugh with the blonde.

'That means she's…"

"Yeah, she's the one."

"The one what?"

"The one she told me about after she got home yesterday."

"You're her roommate?"

"Not a roommate, just her best friend from high school, like she said. I'm staying here a few days while her sister is out of town and my apartment's being repainted and fumigated."

"SO, if you're not busy and interested, would you like to join me and Cutie here?"

"I thought her name is Kerry."

"It is. I just like calling her what she is. She's just as cute without the covers. We're both up for a threesome. You told me before that you would like to try it doing it with a girl at least once and maybe a threesome. So why not kill two birds with one stone."

"I guess, if she's really up for it," the blonde replied as she watched the redhead, who seemed to be shaking a little.

"She is. She's just nervous because it's her first threesome and she just met you."

"Ok," Hailey stated and smiled when she got a nod from the almost stranger.

Kerry could feel the anticipation and fear as the blonde took off everything. She had to admit to herself that the blonde was just as hot or beautiful as Alison. As the blonde began to make her way to the bed, she saw the red light that Kerry had missed. She was about to say something, but a pleading look from her friend shut her up. She then climbed into the bed with the other two. Kerry was now in the middle of the bed with Alison to her left and Hailey to her right.

"So, uh, how are we going to do this?" Kerry inquired.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Alison said to the blonde across from her after seeing the redhead blush.

"She isn't a thing, but yeah, she is cute. No offense, Red, but the two of us are just a little bit cuter than you."

"I know," Kerry told her before frowning.

"Hailey, that was rude. You don't say something like that to girl you're about to have sex with. Apologize."

"I'm sorry, Red. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, but why are you calling me Red?"

"Because of your red hair, and I thought that nickname sounded just as good as being called 'Cutie'."

"Well?" Kerry mumbled.

"Oh, right. Well, first, we'll do to her what we have done to each other. Then she'll do the same to us. Sound good?" Alison suggested.

After the other two girls agreed, Alison had Hailey and Kerry switch places so that the blonde was now in the middle. Kerry gulped when the brunette gently grabbed Kerry's right hand with her left, interlocked their fingers, and pulled them over Hailey's body. The redhead gasped as Alison put the interlocked fingers inside of the blonde and moved them all around, getting them into a very enjoyable pattern by the way Hailey moaned. The moans turned into light shrieks as their other hands caressed and squeezed her butt. She groaned in disappointment when the hands were no longer on her butt.

She was pleasantly surprised when they began kissing her on the mouth and chest and caressed it as well. Kerry and Alison alternated every so often. While one was kissing her on the mouth while caressing her body, the other was kissing and caressing her chest and stomach. When a few minutes had gone by, Alison pulled their fingers out of the blonde, clearly aggravating her. The next thing Hailey knew, Kerry was kissing her on the mouth as a hand caressed her chest. While Kerry was dong that, Alison started going down on Hailey. She gently grabbed Kerry's butt with her left hand and Hailey's with her right at the same time, causing the other two to moan and shriek a little louder than before.

About five minutes later, Alison and Kerry pulled away from Hailey. Hailey sighed before being told, "It's your turn now." Hailey appeared confused as Alison ordered the other girls to change places again. She understood when her best friend pushed Kerry onto her back and grabbed one of the blonde's hands just like she had done with Kerry's earlier.

This time it was the redhead's turn to be the one to experience what had happened to Hailey. The only difference was that before they finished, both had gone down on her. As Hailey leaned in to kiss Kerry on her lips, Alison advised her to stop and make a trip to bathroom. When the blonde asked why, she explained Kerry's aversion to something like that. Hailey simply smiled as she slid out of bed and made the trip to the bathroom without putting anything on. When the blonde came back, the brunette reminded them it was her turn now. This continued until Alison confirmed she was totally satisfied. Hailey leaned in and kissed Alison on the lips and even gave her a little bit of tongue. Kerry couldn't hide the disgusted expression from the other two, who just shrugged it off.

"So, how much time do you have before you have to leave?" Alison asked the redhead as she brushed some hair out of Kerry's face.

Kerry glanced at her watch and confirmed, "I have an hour before I need to leave."

"Then stay here a little longer. You seem to be a little bit tired. I'll set the alarm in case you fall asleep," Alison offered with a small smile.

"O-Ok," Kerry murmured and fell asleep within a few minutes.

When she saw that the girl was asleep, Alison got up and shut off and hid the camera. Then she set the alarm clock and climbed back into bed for the third time. She cuddled with Kerry from behind. Hailey followed Alison's lead and snuggled up against the redhead behind her while wrapping one of Kerry's arms around her stomach. The warm feeling sent the last two into a peaceful sleep.

An hour later, Alison's bedroom

All three heard the alarm, but Kerry was the first one to do something.

"Oh, no!" Kerry yelped and sat up immediately after realizing that she was naked and in the middle of a spooning, involving Alison and some girl she barely even knew, "Please tell that what happened earlier didn't happen and this is the beginning of a nightmare."

"No, everything that happened since you got here is real."

"Oh, no," Kerry repeated before jumping out of bed and crying as she quickly started getting dressed.

"Why the tears, Red? It was abundantly obvious that you enjoyed everything except the kiss Alison and I shared at the end."

"Because…Because I h-have a g-girlfriend, and I cheated on her with two girls. One I had just met and the other I had only known for about twenty four hours. How could I do something like that?"

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Hailey yelled and received a nod from Kerry, who was still crying, before she turned to her best friend, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE HAD A GIRLFRIEND?"

"No need to shout, I'm right here, and you never asked."

"I didn't think I had to ask. I never thought you'd do something like this," Hailey argued as she got out of the bed and got dressed just as quickly as Kerry had and turned to the redhead, "Red, I mean, Kerry, I would have never done that with the both of you if I knew you were dating someone. I was cheated on by my boyfriend less than a week after I slept with him for the first time. So I know the pain that comes with it. Please forgive me."

"I'll f-forgive y-you if you can f-forgive m-me for bringing you into the whole mess."

"Good," Hailey sighed while getting out of bed and turning back to her now former best friend, "As for you, what the hell is wrong with you? I know it's been a few years, but the Alison I once knew wouldn't have done this and wouldn't have dragged her best friend into it. Does she even know you recorded the whole thing?"

"SHE RECORDED IT!" Kerry hollered as she searched for the video camera.

"Well, she does now."

"Give it to me," the redhead demanded, "You had no right recording me without my permission."

"If you let me keep it, I won't tell your girlfriend you cheated on her and how easy it was. Take it or leave it."

"If I let you keep it? That sounds like blackmail."

"Call it what you want. Your relationship will be over, regardless of who tells her. So I'm not really worried about it."

Kerry saw the brunette's phone on the desk beside her. She grabbed it, erased her number, and threw it at Alison. She then left the bedroom in tears as she headed for the front door.

"I'm out of here. Don't call me again until you've gotten over whatever emotional trauma fucked you up in the head," Hailey ordered.

Alison sighed as she got up. Before she even left the room, she heard her former best friend stop Kerry and offer her a ride back to Columbia University. Kerry waited patiently as Hailey rushed through the last steps of packing up the rest of her things. They both glared at Alison, who was standing in the open bedroom doorway in just underwear, before slamming the door behind them. As the blonde drove, she promised the redhead that Nikki wouldn't find out from her what had happened. Kerry softly thanked her, got out of the car, and closed the door. Then she made her way to her dorm as she let the rest of her tears flow down her cheeks. She stopped at the bathroom on their floor to make sure she looked ok before going back into her dorm room, where Nikki was going to be waiting for her.

Around 1:00 PM, Kerry and Nikki's dorm room,

"Hey, Beautiful, you're a little late, aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry lost track of time."

"Well, we haven't got much time before our next classes so grab what you need and we can head to the cafeteria for a quick, late lunch. You know, nothing major. Then tonight we can have dinner together."

"Actually, can we skip lunch? I'm not that hungry, and I just want spend the time we have right now with you?"  
"Something wrong? You're usually in a better mood than this."

"No, I just missed you, and it's been a long morning."

"Aw, does my girl need some love from her princess?"

"It could help."

"How much are we talking about: topless, half dressed, or totally naked?"

"How about a combination of the first two?"

"I think I can manage that," Nikki assured her and didn't waste any time getting herself out of her shirt, pants, and bra.

Then she lie down on the bed that hadn't been made that morning. Kerry joined her on the bed less than a minute later. They used as much time as they could spare before getting dressed and heading to class. After departing in separate directions, Kerry felt the guilt of what had happened at Alison's apartment almost drowning her, figuratively speaking of course.

Friday, February 2nd; late morning, a café on the campus of Columbia University

Nikki was taking time during her short break between classes to book the surprise flights to Florida for their first college Spring Break together. She was unaware that a short girl with short, black hair was strutting up to her. She had just confirmed the purchase of the tickets and drank some of her cappuccino when she heard someone trying to talk to her.

"Excuse me, are you Nikki Alcott?"

Nikki turned halfway around in her chair, "Yes, I am. Who are…"

"The same Nikki that's the girlfriend of the cute redhead that goes by the name of Kerry Hennessy?" the same girl guessed as she interrupted Nikki again.

"That's right. Who are you?"

"Alison Brown."

"Sorry, I don't remember you. How does Kerry know you?"

"From her art class. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure, I've got some time before my last class of the day," Nikki declared as she smiled at the very attractive girl sitting in front of her.

"Thanks, you're just as cute as Kerry said you were."

"Thanks, so are you a classmate?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a classmate of hers. I'm the girl who posed nude for her art class."

"Oh, she mentioned you. She's right about what she said about you."

"And what did she say?"

"She said the model she sketched was very beautiful. When I asked her a few questions about it, she described you perfectly."

Both girls shared a smile after Alison stopped blushing at the compliment from the girl whose life she was about to ruin, socially anyway.

"Yeah, she's pretty talented, smart, cute, and…sweet."

The change in the tone instantly got Nikki's attention.

"Yes, she is. Is this your way of telling me you're in love with her? Not to be rude, but she's in love with me. And I'm in love with her too. I may even ask her to marry me some day, so you're wasting your time."

"Well, not to be rude either, but you might want to hold off on thinking about ring shopping any time soon," Alison implied as she watched Nikki finish her drink.

"And why is that?"

"Because she cheated on you twice. The first time was with me. The second time was with me and my former best friend from high school," Alison whispered after leaning in closer.

"You're lying," Nikki growled softly, "You think just because you're more attractive than me that you can get me to believe that my girl cheated on me. I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play here, but Kerry would never do that to me. She said I had nothing to worry about. She even promised that if you wanted to have sex with her, whether it was just the two of you or a threesome, she wouldn't think twice about saying no to you."

"Well, then either she lied to you or has the worst memory ever. I didn't even need to get her drunk either. All it took for me to get her naked was some small talk, showing me the rest of her artwork and things she had written in the past, and a very thorough massage. And she liked the threesome. My former friend, Hailey and I wore her out enough that she crashed my bed for about an hour. She didn't even bother getting dressed until she woke later."

"Quit lying," Nikki insisted in a louder growl while trying to control her anger at hearing what had to be nothing but lies.

"I'm not lying. I have substantial proof."

"What kind of proof?"

"This kind," Alison confessed as she took the DVD out of her inside coat pocket.

"You made a sex video?"

"Yeah, starring me, your girlfriend, and my best friend. Well, former best friend. I just have to say she was more flexible than I thought she would be."

"Give me that," Nikki snarled loud enough to get some people to start staring at them.

"Ah, ah. If you want to see it, I get to come with you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see your face when you see how easily the last piece of underwear came off of her. So your place or mine?"

"Mine, Kerry is in class right now. When that's over she has about half an hour before another starts and that one will last for an hour. So we have more than enough time to prove that you're lying."

"Aren't you worried about her stopping back at the dorm before she goes to the other class?"

"No, she uses that brief time to grab something to eat and head to her next class. We like to give each other some time to be alone. That way we don't get sick of each other."

Ten minutes later, Kerry and Nikki's dorm room

Both girls got comfortable before Nikki started up the DVD. It hadn't even been a minute before Kerry was stripping down for the massage. Nikki almost instantly got uncomfortable at observing the somewhat of a stranger massage her half dressed girlfriend without any signs of resistance and even heard happy sighs. It got worse when she saw the redhead take off her bra and lie on it while the other girl took off her shorts and socks. After viewing that, she turned to the left and caught a glimpse of Alison smirking.

She wanted to smack that right off her face but went back to watching the screen. She turned up the volume slightly as Kerry was attempting to get up and put her bra on. She gaped at the fear on Kerry's face as the girl beside her straddled her and held the redhead down by the wrists. She felt herself getting sick at seeing Alison not being stopped. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she saw how easily the rest of Kerry's underwear came off, just like Alison had said.

"GET OUT NOW!" Nikki demanded as she didn't stop the tears from falling.

"Not yet. A few of the best parts haven't happened yet."

"And what would that be?"

"Just watch."

Nikki continued to keep her focus on the screen and cried more when she when she noticed where the girls' hands disappeared to by the loud moans. Almost every part was telling Nikki to get up and throw out the girl that helped in breaking her heart. But she was still in too much shock to move or even speak another word. It reached the breaking point the moment Alison had moved totally under the covers. She stood up instantly after hearing the first shriek from her now ex-girlfriend.

"Well, that's enough for me," the brunette announced before laughing.

"Then I'm throwing you out," Nikki commanded and grabbed the other girl with a good amount of force.

"You can keep the DVD by the way, Alison taunted, "You still have the threesome to watch."

"Don't ever come back, BITCH!" Nikki warned as she pushed the other girl hard enough away from her dorm room that Alison's back hit the opposite wall and she landed on her butt.

"I will if Kerry wants me to,"

"She won't be here. I'm kicking her out. I'm the one that got us this room, so I'm staying."

The girls then realized that they had an audience. It seemed that everyone in their hallway had seen them by the looks of complete shock and some fear. She slammed the door shut and actually checked out the rest of the DVD. When she was finished, she began packing enough clothes for the entire weekend and planned on blowing off the class coming up very soon.


	50. Broken But Not Dead

You'll Never Know Until You Try it

Chapter 50. Broken…But Not Dead

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Nikki breaks up with Kerry and tries to get along without her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: Thanks for another review, Backoff2069. Sorry to tell you this, but it only gets worse for the couple. Like I said in the author's notes for the previous chapter, before I edited it, what happens between them in this chapter is only temporary. And another thanks out to Racoon247 for adding my story to their alert list.

* * *

Sometime later, Kerry and Nikki's dorm room

Kerry had entered the dorm building with a half smile on her face. It had been just over three weeks since she had cheated on the girl she loved and who loved her back just as much if not more. She hadn't seen Alison since that day she still tried to forget. A major part of that was due that the other girl wasn't even a student there. Ms. Beaumont hadn't said anything to her or asked about the dark haired girl. Even though she was extremely thankful about that, her gut was telling her that her teacher may know something. But since neither brought up the beautiful girl's name, there was no other way to confirm it. Another thing she didn't know was that same teacher had checked her out while she left that day. As soon as Kerry's back was to her, she imagined everything Alison had told her in secrecy.

The woman even thought to herself that if Kerry was single and not her student, she would have tried something too. Meanwhile, Kerry shifted her thoughts back to Nikki and what they could do this weekend. Part of it would possibly be spent talking about the upcoming Valentine's Day and her first college Spring Break. With an impulsive and slightly wild girlfriend, the possibilities of what could be on the older girl's mind seemed almost endless. That's minus the idea of a marriage proposal and eloping in Massachusetts or even further up north. She would find out in less than a minute that something very bad was waiting for her.

"Hey, Princess, what's up?" Kerry asked as she closed the door behind her, not even looking at Nikki when she asked that.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Nikki screamed.

"How could I do what? What's wrong?" the redhead questioned after seeing the tears streaming down her girlfriend's cheeks and the full, duffel bag at the foot of the bed.

"H-How c-could y-you ch-cheat o-on m-me?"

"I didn't. Where did you get that idea?" _How did she find out? Alison must have told her. I can't believe I believed her._

"You're actually going to stand there and lie to me? Fine, then I'll tell you. I'm sure you remember a beautiful girl by the name Alison Brown. You know, the model you PROMISED I had nothing to worry about; and that you wouldn't think twice about saying NO to her. Well, the little bitch confronted me at the café we usually go to. She told me about what you did. I didn't believe her until she showed me the DVD that was in this case. Feel like watching it with me?"

"N-not r-really."

"Well, you're out of luck because you're going to watch it with me," Nikki demanded as she was fighting back tears.

"D-Don't you have a class that you should be getting to soon?"

"I'm blowing it off for once," Nikki added as she saw the shorter girl walking up and attempting to reach out and touch her, "Keep your hands away from me and sit down. The sooner we watch this the sooner I can get out of here."

"O-Ok," Kerry muttered as she tried to think of a way to salvage the relationship that was falling apart as they spoke.

Both remained silent as Nikki started the DVD from the very beginning. Each of them cast the occasional glance at the other and ended up looking eye to eye a few times in the process. Kerry could barely comprehend why she did what she was doing on the DVD. She gasped when she saw how Alison had taken off her shorts and socks while she was removing her bra and lying down it. She gulped at the sight of the dark haired girl straddling her before removing the shirt and bra, exposing the thong underwear and the skin she had felt on hers. A few shudders went down her spine at seeing herself lifting her own body off the bed enough for the brunette to take off the last piece of clothing and herself lying their while Alison was taking off her own. She peeked over at Nikki, who was still silently crying. She heard sobbing as the girls began having sex. Then Nikki skipped ahead a little and let it play from the very second Alison began moving down Kerry's body. It went on until the redhead let out the first shriek. The redhead was surprised when the screen then went dark.

"I…I…"

"Save it, I don't want to talk anymore right now. I want to wait until I know exactly what I want to say. I don't want to say something then having to regret it later. Feel free to watch the rest of it."

"When can we talk about it?"

"I need at least a few hours. Don't try calling me. When I'm ready, I'll let you know. I want it to be in person."

"W-Wait," Kerry pleaded while grabbing Nikki by her left arm.

"Let…go…of…my…arm."

"Where are you going? How will I find you?"

"You're a very smart girl. You'll figure it out. Bye."

The second the door closed, Kerry was convinced she knew where Nikki was going, Rachel and Joe's apartment.

Twenty-five to thirty minutes later, outside Rachel and Joe Turner's apartment

Nikki had managed not to shed any tears since leaving the dorm. But she knew that as soon as that door opened, they would come again. She could feel them building as she rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?"

"It's Nikki. C-Can I c-come in?" Nikki said in a choked up tone as she was spotted through the peephole.

"Of course, come in," Rachel consented as she opened the door, stepped aside to let her cousin in, and then closed the door, "What's wrong?"

Rachel watched silently as her only cousin walked over to the nearby couch and sat down with her face in her hands. After only about five seconds of silence Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

"Look up and tell me what's wrong."

Nikki did as told as she stared at her with the saddest eyes her cousin had seen since their paternal grandfather had died and answered, "K-Kerry ch-cheated o-on m-me."

"Tell me everything," Rachel politely ordered as she joined her cousin on the couch and held her hands gently.

After taking a deep breath, Nikki told her word for word the discussion she had with both girls, what she saw on the DVD, and a few other things she was feeling that involved the redhead. When Nikki began crying hard on Rachel's shoulder, her cousin led the distraught girl into the guest bedroom and had her lie down on the bed. Then joined her and held her while Nikki cried more. She stayed there until Nikki had cried herself to sleep. Rachel carefully laid her down on her back, removed her shoes, and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door softly as she did.

Around two and a half hours later, outside Rachel and Joe Turner's apartment.

Kerry was extremely nervous as she reached the apartment door. As she prepared to ring the bell, Rachel's warning from over a year ago came rushing back. _I feel the same about Nikki that she feels about me so if you hurt her, you'll answer to me, got it? _After taking a deep breath and hesitating for a few seconds, she rang the bell.

On the other side of the door

Almost immediately after Rachel returned to the family room, she spotted the duffel bag on the floor beside the couch. It appeared pretty full and remembered that her cousin hadn't asked if she could spend what would probably be the weekend there. She decided when Nikki woke up that she would ask her about it to make sure. She had been watching TV for almost two hours when she heard the doorbell. She tried to keep herself calm because she was sure the person would be a short, redheaded girl. Rachel spied through the peephole again and saw a nervous expression on the redhead's face. This brought a smile to her face. She thought for a second about how to react. She opened the door and pulled her into the apartment with some force. Her smile turned into a glare as she closed the door. Before she could stop herself, she began to take out her anger at the person responsible for it.

"You look scared. Good, you SHOULD be," Rachel stated after directing the girl to sit down on the couch.

"I-Is N-Nikki h-here?" Kerry stuttered and suddenly noticed the duffel bag less than two feet away.

"Of course she is. Where else would she be? She's somewhere she's loved."

"I l-love h-her t-too."

"HA!" the older woman scoffed louder than she had meant to, "If you did, you wouldn't have cheated on her, would you?"

"I…"

"Do you have ANY idea of the MAGNITUDE of pain you've caused my sweet and beautiful cousin, a girl who's been like a baby sister to me?"

"I think…"

"She loved you as much as she possibly could. Probably still does. That's just the type of person she is. She tells me everything. Well, except for the very intimate details between you two. And in less than the two hours you spent with those two girls, you pretty much destroyed whatever you two had together. When she got here, she was a mess. She told me as much as she wanted to before she cried herself to sleep. She's broken now. You've emotionally broken her, you redheaded bitch. And I liked you from the very first day I met you. Do you want to know a few of the last things she told me before she fell asleep?"

"Y-Yes."

"She told me that it felt like her heart was torn in two, but it was still beating. She told me she didn't know when or if she could ever watch 'Buffy The Vampire Slayer' again. I'm sure you remember it was one of if not her favorite show of all time so far. She said the same things about every song you two danced or made out to. And the one she danced to in the Caribbean while you recorded her. You have NO idea of what you've lost. I'm so mad I could hit you. In fact I think I will."

Kerry became scared as the woman, who was blocking the door, pulled her hand back in preparation to slap her hard. As the hand began making its way toward her face, they were interrupted.

"RACHEL, DON'T!"

"Why not? She deserves it," Rachel replied after both she and Kerry faced her cousin.

"Because whether or not she deserves it, I should be the one that gets to hit her." Nikki answered as she paced up to them, bringing a smile to Rachel's face and adding shock to the still scared redhead, "But I won't."

"How long have you been up?"

"Since you opened the door, the doorbell woke me up. How long had I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours."

"Are you ready to talk now?"

"Yes, but Rachel said most of what I was going to say."

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled, "Do you want to talk in private? Because I can go into my and Joe's bedroom until you're done."

"It's ok. I probably would have done the same thing, and you can stay for this."

The two shared a smile before being interrupted by Kerry.

"Is everything Rachel said true?"

"Yes. I guess now you know whether it was just me you liked having sex with or girls in general. Was the sex worth losing me because you seemed to really like it?"

"I'm SO SORRY. What can I do to fix it? I will do almost anything."

"You can't fix it."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to give back the claddagh ring I gave you," Nikki insisted as she took off the one on her finger.

"No, I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"B-Because that means we're breaking up."

"That's right."

"But I don't want it to be over."

"You should have thought about that before you let Alison do all those things to you, doing almost all of the same things to her, and then letting it all happen again with that blonde. And that's not the only thing that's over. Right before Alison showed up at the café, I had confirmed the plans I had made for us during Spring Break. I was going to surprise you with that and what we'd be doing on Valentine's Day. I'm going to see if I can exchange the plane ticket I got you."

"Wh-What w-ere w-we g-going t-to d-do?"

"For Valentine's Day, we were going to spend the night in a very nice hotel. I had picked a room with a great view of the city, a queen size bed, and a bathroom tub as big as mine. We were going to make love until you were too worn out to even move. Then we were going to watch our favorite movies while eating food from room service. When you got your energy back, we'd do it again until all you wanted to do was sleep."

"A-And Spr-Spring Bre-Break?"

"Panama City Beach, Florida. We were going to have fun like we did in the Caribbean, maybe get a little drunk, and see how many beads we could get without buying them if you know what I mean."

Nikki smirked as both Rachel and Kerry stood there, clearly stunned.

"And now?"

"If I'm lucky, you'll be Detroit bound."

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"I still love you. I will always love you."

"If we still love each other, why can't we stay together?"

"Because I don't TRUST you anymore. I can forgive you for the kiss. I can even forgive you for the massage. But I don't know if I can forgive you for how EASILY you gave it up to Alison and her friend, Hailey. Maybe I could if you had been drunk, but you weren't. All it took to get you naked and have sex with her and her friend were some compliments, a massage, a few kisses, and a seductive stare. You had only known her for around twenty four hours and you had just met her friend. We both agreed on why we didn't want to have a threesome. But as soon as two girls who are a little bit more attractive than me say you're cute too, you're willing and able to do it. Now you can either hand over the ring or I can take it off of you myself."

Kerry gazed up at Nikki with tears running down her cheeks as the other girl was shedding tears as well. She slowly took off the ring and handed it to her before getting back the one Nikki had taken off.

"I stopped by the housing office before I left the campus. Since I'm the reason we got one of the better rooms, you're moving into one of the recently emptied, dorm rooms on Monday morning."

"Do we have to take it that far?"

"Yes, I can barely stand to see you. I never cheated on you, gave you space when you needed time alone, and understood when you wanted time to be with your other friends. Now leave, don't come back here, and don't let the door hit you on the ass as you leave," Nikki requested as she wiped away a few more tears.

"N-Nikki, pl-please d-don't d-do th-this," Kerry begged as tears continued to fall.

"She said leave, but I have no problem with throwing you out and letting the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

Kerry stood and made one last attempt at saving her relationship. She surprised Nikki with a very passionate kiss. After a few seconds of moving her tongue around in Nikki's mouth, she was almost violently pushed away. The redhead watched as Nikki wiped off her lips with the back of her hand.

"We said leave," Nikki commanded before turning to her cousin, "You have the honor of throwing her out and letting the door hit her on the ass as you do."

"Really?" her cousin responded eagerly as she grabbed the girl trying to escape by the arm with one hand.

"Yes, really," Nikki confirmed as she stared at the other two while crossing her arms over her chest.

Rachel then used the other hand to open the door and shoved Kerry out. A mere second after releasing the redhead, she pushed the door hard. Kerry hadn't even completely crossed over the open doorway. So the door did hit her on the ass, pushing her out the rest of the way. As the door closed, it looked like Kerry was starting to stumble. Rachel made a smacking sound with her hands as she turned around to face Nikki, who sort of smiled before falling into her arms and crying again. Rachel went instantly into comfort mode.

"I take it from that bag you were hoping you could stay here for the most of if not the entire weekend?"

"Y-Yeah, c-can I-I?"

"Of course. Joe and I were going to go to a movie after dinner, but we can cancel those plans. The three of us can go out to the clubs. We'll drink, you can wear something a little bit slutty, and maybe get a little from any attractive girl that might hit on you between the horny men trying to get in your pants or up your skirt, depending on your outfit."

"I don't want to ruin your fun, I can stay here."

"It's no problem, really. Besides, with how impulsive and wild you can get, I'm sure hanging out with you will be more entertaining. And I know Joe will agree. You'll also have someone to help bail you out if you have any trouble."

"Ok, cool."

"I'll start cooking dinner in about an hour."

"Great," Nikki declared as she joined Rachel on the couch for the next hour of whatever was on the TV.

Many hours later

The trio of Nikki, Rachel, and Joe had been hanging at some of the popular clubs, but Nikki wasn't feeling any sort of attraction to the others there. Part of it was because it was only guys hitting on her. After hearing some of the most used pick up lines, she sighed in utter disgust. When Rachel heard that, she suggested a different club. Nikki agreed when the other choices were going back to the apartment or going back to the same exotic dance club. She really wasn't in the mood to find out if that same woman still worked there. The girl was attractive without a doubt, but it wasn't enough to deal with the annoying voice that came out of that very woman's mouth.

They had been at the second club for almost an hour before the first victim of dismissal made his way over to her. It seemed that the guys at this club at least tried to be original. The last guy had gotten his hopes up since he actually managed to get a good natured laugh. He offered to buy her either a drink or a shot and was subjected to a rejection. He perked up when she explained why the guy had no chance. The three of them watched with smiles on their faces as the guy went back to his table, where he clearly was being made fun of. He had got his revenge on his so called friends when he explained her excuse. The group then began leering at Nikki. Then Nikki and Rachel saw a very attractive woman a few inches taller than Nikki approaching their table. They shared a smirk before observing the woman reaching their table. It was that moment. Joe had realized they were no longer alone. He smirked when his wife whispered into his right ear that the new arrival had basically been ogling Nikki.

"Hi, I was wanting to know if I could buy you a shot, a drink, or maybe get you to dance with me at least once," the stranger greeted just loud enough for the other three to hear her over the music.

"What's your name, hotstuff?" Nikki inquired from the light brown haired girl with a smirk.

"Well, my real name is Danielle Henderson, but you can call me Venus."

That got Nikki to arch an eyebrow in curiosity at what the girl was going to say before guessing, "Why, because you're beautiful, like a goddess?"

"No," Danielle assured with a smirk of her own.

"Then why?"

"Because I'm out of this world and have yet to be FULLY explored. If we're both lucky, maybe you could be that explorer."

This got the other two women to laugh and Joe to smirk.

"I haven't heard that one before, but then again you're only the second woman to hit on me."

"So is that a yes?"

Nikki motioned Danielle to get closer by wiggling her right index finger and answered when the girl was about two or three inches away from her face, "That's a yes to the first and third choice. In that exact order."

"Good. So what's your name and do you have any nicknames?"

"My name is Nikki Alcott, and I don't have any nicknames at the moment. But I guess a fitting one could be 'Cliffhanger'."

"And why is that?" Danielle wondered as she, Rachel, and Joe wanted to see what creative reply they would hear.

"Because I ALWAYS leave them wanting more," Nikki announced before giggling a little at her own joke.

Before anything else could be said or done. Danielle leaned in the rest of the way and planted a kiss on the slightly open mouth in front of her. After a few seconds, she teased the shocked girl by sticking out her tongue enough to softly touch the center of Nikki's lips for another two seconds before pulling away. Nikki gasped as Danielle smirked at her again.

"Why-Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, if that upset you. It's just I have NEVER heard that before. I guess I thought you earned it. If you want to forget about the offer and me to leave you alone for the rest of the time you're here. Just say so, and I won't bother you again."

"Don't go. But for that I want two free shots, not one. Then we'll dance."

"I'll be right back. Nice outfit by the way."

"I'll be here and right back at you about the outfit."

"Why two, Nikki? You've done things more impulsive than that."

"Yeah, I have…But she doesn't know that yet," Nikki explained as they saw the younger girl checking out Danielle's butt in the short skirt.

"Yet?" the couple said together.

"Uh huh," Nikki confided softly as she suddenly examined her outfit, an equally short skirt and a red, button up the front blouse.

"I hope lemon shots are ok," Danielle told her.

"That's fine."

The couple watched as Nikki quickly downed two of the three shots while the other girl did the same to the third one.

"Let's dance now," Danielle requested and whispered into Nikki's ear when they both spotted the same guys staring at them.

Nikki nodded her consent to what the taller girl had whispered. Rachel, Joe, and the group of guys looked on as Danielle took Nikki by her right hand and headed to the dance floor. Most of the focus was currently on the two women, who seemed to be taunting the guys by the way they moved. For the next three songs Danielle and Nikki rubbed against each other, which was loudly encouraged from shouts around them. Danielle ran her hands up and down Nikki's sides as she rubbed up against her from behind.

During the final song, the crowd had seen the women almost grab each other's butts. They ended that last dance by sharing a very heated kiss. The guys let out sounds of disappointment when they left the floor. It turned into cheers as the couple headed straight for the women's restroom. Rachel got out of her chair in concern for her cousin but was stopped when Joe reminded her that Nikki was an adult, wasn't being forced, and wasn't drunk enough to not know what she was doing. His wife sighed when he laid a soft kiss on her forehead.


	51. Let's Get A Little Crazy

You'll Never Know Until Try It

Chapter 51. Let's Get A Little Crazy

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: Nikki continues to let out her wild and impulsive side at a club and the following day in the effort to get through her first weekend without Kerry since arriving at Columbia University.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: Thanks for another review, Backoff2069. I hope you're not disappointed with Bridget's reaction in this chapter.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the women's restroom

The girls entered the first open stall and locked the door behind them. Then Nikki's back was suddenly pressed up against one of the walls.

"You know, if I was a guy, I'd be stiff right now," Danielle claimed between smirks.

"If you were a guy, I'd never know," Nikki replied before giggling.

"Is this, ok, I mean being in here with me?"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

"How much have you had to drink before this?"

"I had one at the club I went to before this and one drink and two shots here."

"So then you're not too drunk to know what you're doing?"

"Nope. How much have you had?"

"One more drink than you've had. But I'm good."

"So, I guess this is the night of my maiden voyage to planet Venus, figuratively speaking of course?"

"Yes, it is," the other girl agreed with a small smile, "We can stop whenever you want to."

"Good to know."

"Before we start, I want to tell you something. I have never done something like this before, I swear."

"With anyone or someone you just met?"

"Anyone, I didn't want you to think I was a slut."

"Does that mean you're a v…"

"No, just never in a public place."

"Ok, I won't think that if you don't think the same about me."

"It's a deal."

They immediately started kissing as Nikki pulled her into another heated kiss. They wasted very little time putting their tongues in the other's mouth. When they broke the kiss to get some air, Danielle took off her shirt to display a very revealing bra. She hung her shirt on the hook of the stall door. Then she started to slide her hands up under Nikki's skirt. As she put her hands on Nikki's butt, Nikki reminded her.

"I think you forgot about my shirt."

Danielle stepped away enough to start working on the buttons of Nikki's blouse. She began at the top and was happy when she noticed the first one was already undone. It took less than thirty seconds to get them undone. Nikki unbuttoned the top of her skirt, so the blouse could be taken off completely. She removed it, showing off an almost equally revealing bra. Danielle hung Nikki's shirt over hers. Nikki stared as Danielle worked on her own skirt and let it fall to her ankles before kicking it and her shoes to the left side of her feet. Then she directed the younger girl's hands to her butt.

Nikki caressed it briefly before being lifted up by the taller girl, who pushed up Nikki's skirt almost all the way. Nikki wrapped her legs around Danielle's lower back as she was kissed and hands squeezed her butt. The taller girl heard her first "No." when she had asked Nikki if she could take off her skirt as well. This only stopped her for a few seconds before nibbling on Nikki's left ear and leaving bite marks on her lower neck. As this was going on, the younger woman unhooked Danielle's bra. After the taller girl had removed it, she had Nikki massage and kiss her bare chest. Danielle bit her own hand to hold in the moans and shrieks that were fighting to come out as hands moved down to her butt and a tongue tickled her between her breasts. It got even harder when Nikki started sucking each breast.

After a minute of that, she instructed Nikki to move up the wall and wrap her legs around her back again but a little higher this time. It would make it a little easier for Danielle to do the same to Nikki. As Nikki complied, she let her bra be removed and tossed to the floor. Nikki gasped when her bare back was once again pressed against the wall. But she also felt a slightly wet sensation. They discovered that they had already worked up a sweat. It glistened on their bare skin, and whatever holds the hair spray originally had on their hair was disappearing by the second. Their messed up make up was wrecking havoc on their beautiful faces.

This momentarily bothered them until they got back to what they had gotten ready to do. Nikki heard the other woman softly plead again to let her pull off Nikki's skirt. She briefly looked at the other, who was one piece of clothing away from being totally naked. Danielle sighed sadly at the second "No." just as long before going back to Nikki's chest. She could tell Nikki was enjoying it when the hands that had been on Danielle's shoulders moved, one to the back of her head while Nikki bit down on the other to stifle the moans and shrieks that wanted to come out of her now. She became confused when Danielle pulled her legs away from around her back and had her slide down into a standing position against the wall.

"I want us to feel inside each other," Danielle suggested as she grabbed Nikki's right hand with her left and moved them to the front of the other girl's body.

The very second fingers touched her underwear, Nikki pushed her away gently and declared, "I don't think so."

Danielle stood there stunned while Nikki bent over to pick up the bra that had landed on the floor right by their feet.

"Oh, come on. You want to quit now?" Danielle gasped as she watched Nikki put on her bra and shirt.

"Yes," Nikki answered as she buttoned up every button except the top one, tucked it under her skirt, buttoned up and adjusted the skirt that was still up around her butt, "I've got to live up to my new nickname."

"O-Ok," the taller girl sighed sadly again, "Can I least give you my number? I don't have a pen on me right now, obviously," the taller girl announced with a smirk, "I could go back with you to your table and you can enter it into your phone. You can save it under either my real name or my nickname; it doesn't matter which one."

"Also good to know," Nikki stated as she observed Danielle getting dressed.

When they were both ready, they left the stall and headed for the sink. They grabbed some paper towels and wiped away the sweat along with their smeared make up.

"Nikki," Danielle muttered as she threw away the paper towels.

"Yeah?"

"I'm s-sorry about the last thing I did in there. I mean about touching your…"

"It's ok," Nikki interrupted before smiling and opening the door for the taller girl.

Around five minutes later

Danielle and Nikki had joined the couple back at their table when Nikki had invited her to join her instead of telling her goodbye. However, they had made a stop at the bar first. As Nikki strolled back to the table, Danielle made a trip over to the DJ, made a request, and quickly grabbed her purse oft a table on the other side of the dance floor. She winked at the guy watching over it before walking away. She caught the wink she got back as she crossed the dance floor.

"What did you request, and who was that guy?" Joe asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, and my best friend for the past five years," their guest revealed.

Danielle and Joe observed as the cousins leaned in at their side of the table and whispered to each other for a bit before Rachel gasped and Nikki smirked.

"So what happened in there for so long?"

"We let ourselves get a little wild in one of the stalls. We kept going further and occasionally took off clothes."

"How much clothing and how far?"

"She was almost completely naked while I only took off my shirt and bra. As for the rest, everything other than sex. She wanted it badly. But I told her I had to live up to my new nickname."

Immediately after the girls ended their private conversation and sat up straight, the request started. Nikki and Danielle laughed while the couple gasped in shock at hearing "Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover" by Sophie B. Hawkins. Danielle then whispered to Nikki, who smiled back at her while grabbing her cell phone. As soon as she saw it, the taller girl grabbed it, quickly entered her name and phone number, and handed it back to her. Then she added Nikki's number to her phone just as fast. They shared a smile as Nikki got her phone back. Then the four of them had a short talk. Well, Nikki and Danielle did most of the talking. Rachel and Joe seemed to paying enough attention to them. They wanted to be able to remember something just in case Nikki forgot it.

"Well, GTG," Nikki suddenly exclaimed with a giggle after finishing her drink.

"GTG?" Danielle questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, got to go," she confessed as she got out of her seat and grabbed her coat and purse.

Rachel and Joe instantly followed her lead.

"Please, don't go now. I was hoping we could dance again."

"Sorry, babe."

"Well, can I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

Nikki responded by giving her the first heated kiss since returning to the table. After slipping the other girl a little tongue, Nikki and her relatives heard a soft moan come out of Danielle. When Nikki broke the kiss, she saw Danielle's eyes closed and that she was in what seemed to be a slight daze. She got her out of it by snapping her fingers as loud as she could in front of Danielle's left ear.

"Bye, Danielle," Nikki told her with a small smile when the other woman opened her eyes.

"Bye…Cliffhanger," Danielle relented between half hearted smirks, "You can call me tomorrow, or I can call you if that's ok?"

"Yeah, do that," Nikki advised at the soft tone the other woman used.

The small group looked around as the people at the surrounding tables gawked at them in shock and confusion. Then Nikki, Rachel, and Joe left the club while Danielle gazed at Nikki until she was gone. She let out another sigh as she walked back over to her best friend.

Saturday morning, around 9:00 AM, Rachel and Joe's apartment

After waking up and stretching a little, Nikki noticed the bottle of aspirin on the guest room dresser along with a half full glass of water. She immediately thought of Rachel. Her cousin knew that a few aspirin was going to be the only thing she needed today, no hangover drink this time. She made sure she looked ok before slowly opening the bedroom door and heading into the kitchen. She saw Joe cooking in the kitchen. It seemed to be French toast.

"Hey, party girl, did you sleep well?" Joe greeted with a warm smile.

"Yes, I did. Is that French toast I smell?"

"Yes, it is."

"What's the special occasion?"

'Because it's your favorite, and I wasn't sure how you'd feel after br…"

"Stop right there. Don't say HER name, or you will kill the good mood I'm in."

"Sorry. Anyway, it's also because you were definitely more entertaining than a movie last night. How much do you remember? You did have a slight buzz going on."

"I remember everything. From the moment we entered the first club until coming back here. And every necessary detail in between," Nikki informed him while grabbing a mug of freshly made coffee. As she sat down, Nikki caught him gazing at her, "What are you looking at?"

"The hickeys Danielle left on your neck that the shirt isn't hiding very well. Are those the only marks she left on you?"

"In the literal sense, yes."

"Since Rachel wouldn't tell me when we got home and she's in the shower, maybe you can tell me what you two talked about in the club."

"Why didn't she tell you? I wouldn't have cared. We only whispered because I didn't want strangers to hear it, despite the fact the music was kind of loud."

"I guess she thought you wouldn't want me to hear it. So does this mean you will tell me?"

"Ok, she asked me how far we took it and how much we took off."

"And?" Joe mumbled when he couldn't take any more of Nikki's deliberate silence as a joke.

"I let her know that I had only taken off my shirt and bra while Danielle got almost completely naked and that we did pretty much everything except have sex. Danielle wanted it badly though. I told her I wanted to live up to my new nickname."

"Are you going to call her or answer if she calls?" Joe inquired as he and Nikki didn't hear Rachel coming into the room.

"I'm seriously thinking about it, but it will have to be a one time thing. I'm not sure if we could do the no strings attached or friends with benefits thing. In fact, I don't want to. Just a final trip to planet Venus and then being alone for awhile."

"Nikki," Joe said in what he hoped was a comforting tone

"Really, Joe, it's fine. I was ok without her before. I can be that way again. It will just take some time," Nikki explained and was surprised with a hug from behind at a soft kiss on her right cheek.

"Of course you will. I'll be damned before I let some little bitch steal away what I love about you," Rachel confirmed before letting her go, grabbing some coffee and French toast, and sitting down beside her cousin and across from her husband.

"Rachel," Nikki grumbled a little sternly.

"I know. Just reminding you how much I care."

"Thanks," Nikki commented just as softly while giving her cousin a one armed hug.

After they finished eating breakfast, Joe went to work, Nikki took a shower, and Rachel cleaned up the mess left behind in the kitchen before going into the family to see what was on TV. As Nikki got cleaned up, the memories of last night with the other girl popped into her head: what they did and didn't do and how she never let go of the tension that had been building since the very moment they started kissing in the restroom. Even though she had told Danielle no, there was a serious emotional struggle raging inside her, half was telling her to stop when she did while the other half was telling her to get naked and take it all the way, regardless that it was a public place. She thought about what would have happened if the other side had won and let the tension out as fast as she could. She tried to be as quiet as possible while she did.

Many hours later, somewhere around the huge city

After Nikki and Rachel were both ready, they had decided on going shopping. Rachel was able to convince her cousin by mentioning this weekend had been the first time in a while that she had the entire weekend off, and she hadn't gone shopping for at least a few months. Then Nikki realized she was running low on make up and perfume, so a shopping trip wouldn't be a bad idea. That was until her cell phone had gone off like clockwork three times in an hour and a half time span, one each half hour. It had obviously annoyed some of the others around them. The cousins didn't care what the others thought though. However, the first one got Nikki to almost run to a silent corner. The special ring tone had brought a few tears to her cheeks. The tears helped the anger disappear from the faces of a few people. When Rachel saw them and recognized the song, she was sure who it was. She was able to control the rage growing inside her.

"Don't answer it. Either hang up or let it go to voicemail," Rachel ordered when a glance at the phone confirmed it was Kerry.

"That was my plan," Nikki admitted through a choked up tone. As she wiped the tears away immediately, "Why in the hell is she calling me when I told her not to?"

"I guess because she thinks since it's a new day, you'd be willing to talk to her."

"W-Well, sh-she th-thought w-wrong."

She had let it go to voicemail. They both listened to it before it was deleted. The second had been from Bridget.

"Hi, Nikki."

"Hi, Bridget. Are you calling to plead your sister's case?"

"No."

"Then why are you calling?"

"Because you were so good to…I mean I still consider you a friend, so if you ever need someone to talk to other than Amanda, any friends you've made up there, or your family, you can talk to me. You can call me on my cell phone, which is what I'm calling you from right now. Or you can e-mail me. I will try to get back to you as soon as I can."

"I'll think about it," Nikki assured before they exchanged e-mail addresses.

"Why are you whispering now?"

"Because I'm out shopping with my cousin Rachel, and it's kind of busy here."

"Where are you at?"

"Macy's."

"Oh, they must be having a pre-Valentine's Day…"

"Bridget!" Nikki accidentally yelped.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I n-need t-to g-go n-now."

"I'm REALLY sorry, Nikki."

"Forget it," Nikki insisted before hanging up and softly crying.

The crying girl was suddenly pulled off the bench they were sitting on and led directly to the nearest women's restroom. When they reached it, Rachel pushed her to one of the sinks and handed her a few tissues from her purse. Nikki explained her outburst after using up the first one. Nikki had told her everything the blonde had said to her. This actually got Rachel to smile a bit. However, it ended when Nikki revealed that Bridget had mistakenly brought up Valentine's Day. She wanted to be mad at the pain that yet another Hennessy had caused. But in her heart, she couldn't. She was positive that it had been an accident; one she had made herself in the past. Her target had been a best friend that was going through the exact same thing. The third had been a text from Danielle.

_Cliffhanger, I can't talk right now. Getting ready to watch a movie. So I'll try to make it a quick text instead. Don't you just hate the inconsiderate people who can't even turn off or silence their phones for two hours? I mean really. It's just two freaking hours. Anyway, missing you already. I hope that doesn't creep you out. If I don't hear from you within two or three hours, I'll try again. I'm not going all stalker on you if that's what you're starting to think. But I guess that's what a stalker would say, wouldn't they? Oops, forget that you just read that. For some reason, you make me nervous. When I get nervous, I babble. I guess I made that pretty clear just now, didn't I? So much for the short text, huh? I better go before I embarrass myself more. So…Bye._

The long, babbling text had definitely cheered her up by the laughing. Rachel looked at her in confusion. She joined in on the laughter when Nikki showed it to her.

"You better save that one. I've never seen one that amusing."

"You can count on it," Nikki claimed while finishing up their shopping spree fifteen minutes later with a stop at the make up and perfume counters.

About half an hour after the shopping spree, Rachel and Joe's apartment

The girls had surfed the television channels for a few minutes after getting back and decided on watching a few movies. They both liked Reese Witherspoon and agreed on watching "Election" and "Legally Blonde". Since Joe had a slight crush on the blonde actress, which Rachel found a little amusing, they had both on DVD.

"So are you going to call her or text her?"

"Call or text who?" Nikki teased.

"Danielle. You know, the girl who wanted you so badly."

"I was thinking about it more after the text. What do you think she wants?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel almost shouted.

"Maybe," Nikki confided, "I mean I know that she wants to finish what we were doing before I stopped her in the restroom. But I'm wondering if she wants more."

"Like what you said this morning to Joe?"

"I wasn't sure you heard all of that. Uh, how much did you hear before you came into the kitchen?"

'The first thing I heard was Joe asking if you're going to call her. Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, I don't know when I'll be ready to try more than just a few flings."

"A few, huh? Who else besides Danielle?"

"I was thinking of maybe a hottie down in Florida during Spring Break. There's bound to be at least a few of them. Whether they're bi, lesbian, or just want to experiment once. Possibly a girl with a cute face and a great or smoking body. Or even if it's an average looking girl with a nice ass."

"Damn, girl."

"Yeah, I know. But I like a girl with some junk in the trunk, but not too much."

"So who's your favorite actress that fits into that category?"

"Jessica Alba."

"Jessica Alba, huh?"

"Yeah, my hands definitely weren't idle during that kind of lame movie."

"Oversharing."

"Sorry."

"So are you going to call her now?"

"No, I need to make another call first."

"Who and why?"

"The airline I and you know who were going to fly on before what happened yesterday. There's no way I'm going to have my trip ruined by an ex. Or waste a ticket."

"Ok."


	52. You Too?

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 52. You Too?

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: Nikki turns her date with Danielle into a one night stand.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: I make fun of Kristen Stewart in this chapter. I don't hate her personally. I just think she isn't that great of an actress or as hot as some seem to think. Nikki writes a 'Dear, Jane,' letter to Danielle. A website said that when that type of letter is written to a girl or woman, it's called a 'Dear, Jane" letter. Thanks for yet another review, Backoff2069. If you keep it up, you will pass meh31 and Jorja in the amount of reviews left.

* * *

After making the call to the airline and getting the help she needed, she hung up the phone with a smile.

"So I take it the call went ok?"

"Yeah, I wasn't able to get a refund on the ticket, which wasn't a surprise. However, I was able to get it exchanged for one to a different destination."

"So who's going where?"

"I'm gong to Panama City, Florida; the ex is homeward bound."

"Good."

"Yeah, can't be checking out or checked out by the hotties if I have to worry about Kerry bothering me."

"Enough about her, call Danielle already."

"Ok."

"Hey, Danielle, it's Nikki aka Cliffhanger. I got your text. I know you're still at the movies. Your babbling text was really cute. Call me back when you can. Bye."

Around an hour later

Nikki and Rachel were over halfway through the first movie when Nikki's phone went off. They shared a smile when they saw it was Danielle. Rachel sighed when her cousin decided to take the call into the guest bedroom.

"Hi, Danielle, what's up?"

"I got back from the movie and a quick trip to Starbucks. So…what about you?"

"Not much. Just hanging out with my cousin at her place."

"The same one I met last night?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Did you really think my text was cute?"

"Yes."

"Was it cute enough for you to say yes to a date with me?"

"I don't know. You have to ask to find out."

"Ok, Nikki, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Umm…," Nikki said before pausing for a bit, knowing it was making the other woman nervous, "Sure. When, what would we do, and what should I wear or not wear, depending on how the night goes?"

Nikki held back a giggle when she heard a gulp on the other end of the line.

"W-Well, we could do the whole clichéd dinner and a movie, or dinner and hitting the clubs, just the clubs, or whatever you want to do. If it's the first, I think it should be kept casual, less pressure on both sides. We could have pizza or whatever you're in the mood for," Danielle babbled and added when she heard a soft giggling, "Sorry, babbling again."

"It's ok. The first choice sounds good. What movie did you watch earlier?"

"'Because I Said So'."

"Was it any good?"

"Not bad for a chick flick. If you want to see that, I wouldn't mind watching it again."

"No, that's ok. Anything else you were thinking about seeing?"

"Possibly 'The Messengers'. Would you be up for that?"

"Why that one?"

"Because it's supposed to be a horror one. Kind of curious on which is more of a horror. The actual movie or Kristen Stewart's acting."

"Not a big fan of her, huh?"

"Not really, is that ok?"

"Yes, so should we meet at the theater, at your place, or go with tradition and have you pick me up?"

"Either one is ok with me."

"I wouldn't mind going with tradition," Nikki announced after getting the ok from Rachel.

"Me either, so when should I pick you up and what should I wear?"

"How about a little before seven? I would say something like what you wore last night to the club, in case we decide to stop by a club later. So I guess you need the address now."

"It would be kind of helpful," Danielle told her before laughing lightly.

After giving her the address, they said their goodbyes. When she returned to the family room, Rachel was ready with the questions. After getting the answers she wanted to hear, she wished Nikki luck on her date. She also warned her about not doing anything she would regret. She was interrupted by Nikki, who asked her if she should wear underwear or not on the date. And if so, how revealing it should be. Rachel showed being very uncomfortable at the question so Nikki apologized and lied about it being a joke. She had actually been thinking about that very thing as she had hung up the phone. She knew the other woman was going to want to have sex but would try to be subtle about it. Depending on how Danielle brought it up, she would decide if she would go all the way with her.

7:00 PM, Rachel and Joe's apartment

Joe had returned home while Nikki started getting ready. Nikki had started getting ready about 6:15 PM. She spent a few minutes just deciding on the underwear. She was currently wearing the most revealing ones she had. As Joe passed by the guest bedroom on the way to the bathroom, he heard the younger woman actually talking to herself. Since that never happened before, he went to see if she was ok. Unfortunately, she made the mistake of not closing the door all of the way. The music had blocked out the sound of Joe coming home and the brief talk he had with Rachel before heading to the bathroom. When he looked into the room, Nikki was checking out her butt and adjusting the underwear. Then she moved up to the bra and adjusted it as well, pushing her chest up a little before letting it go. He couldn't hold in the gasp at seeing that.

As she began to step away from the mirror, she caught Joe watching her. She instantly turned around to see the very embarrassed and slightly scared reaction on his face. She silently told him to wait when he quickly started to close the door. She was smirking the entire walk to the door. They both apologized for how they were acting; Joe for staring at her and her for not closing the door. Then she closed the door and finished getting ready. After doing a final check on her hair and make up, Nikki entered the family room. Rachel complimented her while Joe was appearing very uncomfortable at knowing exactly what she was wearing under the outfit.

Nikki jokingly called him a pervert in front of Rachel. Rachel asked why, not sensing Nikki was joking. When her cousin explained, she got slightly angry. That was until she saw that Joe was still looking uncomfortable. She couldn't help but laugh at the expression. The anger left her when Nikki assured that she wasn't upset or embarrassed at all. Before another word could be said, the buzzer from outside the building was heard. Nikki teased Joe by seductively strutting up to the door. She buzzed her date inside the building. The trio talked casually until they heard the doorbell. Nikki suddenly felt a little nervous. She couldn't hide it from the couple. Rachel smiled at the cuteness of it. Her cousin, who was normally confident; wild; and a little impulsive, was currently nervous. What made it even funnier is that this was happening after everything Nikki had done with the woman on the other side of the door.

"Answer it, your date is waiting," Rachel insisted after it ran a second time.

"C-Coming," Nikki stated loud enough for Danielle to hear her and Joe to smile.

"Good evening," Danielle greeted from the hallway as she faced her date, who was wearing a nice shirt and hip hugging pants that were definitely flattering her body.

"Good evening to you too." Nikki responded as she took a short glimpse at the short skirt and nice shirt Danielle had on under the longer coat.

"So…So are you r-ready to g-go?" Danielle stuttered as she tried to hold back a blush.

"Yeah," Nikki replied before turning to Rachel, "Catch you later, don't wait up."

Nikki saw that Danielle was sort of blocking her path. She motioned for her to step aside so she could close the door and start the trip to the elevator. Danielle moved to the right and let the other go first. That way she could get a good view of Nikki's butt. Nikki knew exactly was Danielle was doing. She grabbed Danielle's left hand with her right one as they waited for the elevator. They were happy when the elevator was empty. After they got in, Nikki hit the first floor button and led them to the back wall of it. Nikki giggled at hearing a gulp as the door closed.

"What?" Danielle asked at the smirk coming from Nikki

"I know this date just started, but I'm going to kiss you now. I know what you were looking at as we approached the elevator."

"I…I…" _Damn, busted._

"And it's perfectly ok. I chose these pants and what's on under them for that very reason. You can grab or touch it if you want to." _Oh, maybe I shouldn't have said that._

"I…," the other woman started but was interrupted by a kiss. _Did she just say what I thought she said? Yes, she did. Does that mean it could happen tonight? I would say yes._

When Danielle felt Nikki's tongue slip into her mouth, she gently grabbed Nikki's butt. At hearing a soft moan, she just as gently squeezed the butt. This went on for the entire ride down. They didn't even let the bell or door opening distract them. It took a loud "Ahem." in a man's voice for them to break away. They turned to see a couple with two kids, a boy and a girl, around twelve or thirteen with them. They didn't seem upset, but the boy was ogling them. The younger couple rushed out of the building and hailed a cab.

Sunday, around 12:30 AM, outside Danielle's apartment building

The girls had thought the movie was ok and selected a pizza place Nikki had never been to before. They had almost inhaled the pizza as they talked more about things they had mentioned in the club and a few other things. Both girls were having a good time and decided to go clubbing to a different place. They ended up repeating the same moves on the dance floor. They had their share of free drinks from both men and women. The young women had clearly gotten the attention of half the club if not more. They had a final, free shot before leaving.

They talked in the cab on the way back. The first thing had been where to head to next. Danielle was trying to act cool when she casually asked Nikki if she would like to go to her place. She used the excuse of having some coffee in case either of them felt the urge to sober up a little. Both knew this was a lame one, but Nikki was going to go along with it. Danielle's attempt at subtlety was both cute and a little funny at the same time. The girl clearly wanted to get her into bed. The question was if she could go along with what she had told Rachel before calling Danielle.

"If you've changed your mind about coming up for coffee and want to go home instead, it's ok. I'll just give the driver some more money, and he can take you to your cousin's place," Danielle offered as she started getting out of the cab.

Nikki looked from her, to the building behind Danielle, and then to the cab driver. The silent encouragement from the driver and the secure appearance of the building convinced her to follow the beautiful woman with light brown hair.

"I guess it will be ok for a little bit."

"Ok, cool, let's go," Danielle suggested as they climbed out of the cab.

She had missed the smirk the driver and Nikki had shared before he drove away. Both girls could sense the heat rising inside them as they reached the apartment door. Danielle let her in before she entered and closed the door behind her. She did the best she could to control the thoughts racing around in her mind as she hung up their coats and placed their wet shoes on the mat beside the door. Only the fear of not knowing what the other girl was feeling was stopping her from ripping Nikki's clothes off and taking her on the family room couch. Nikki could tell exactly what the girl was feeling because she felt it too, minus the idea of ripping clothes.

"So…Uh, how do you like your coffee?" Danielle questioned as she advanced to the coffee maker on the kitchen counter.

Nikki trailed behind her silently, pressed up against her host from behind, and whispered into her left ear before turning her around, "I don't really want coffee, and we both know you don't either. You want to have sex."

"No, I…," Danielle tried to deny but failed as she was stuck between her date, who was smirking at her, and the kitchen counter. She gulped as one hand touched her left cheek and the other hand grabbed the opposite hip, "Alright, I do, but I don't want force myself on you. You also need to understand something. I've never had sex with someone this soon."

"Neither have I, and I don't think I could handle anything more than a one night stand. Can you accept that?"

"Sure."

"Good, now lead the way."

Both girls felt their hearts beat faster as they approached the bedroom. Nikki smiled at the neatly organized room while Danielle turned on some music and started taking off her clothes. Since her shirt was tucked under it, the skirt was the first thing to go. As it fell to the floor, she stepped out of it and pulled off the shirt. After watching Danielle get out of the skirt, Nikki started unbuttoning her shirt. She hadn't even gotten halfway down the shirt when she was confronted by the other woman.

"Can I help you out of those clothes?" Danielle inquired as she grabbed the front of Nikki's pants.

"Sure, just the pants and shirt or everything?"

"Everything," the already half dressed girl whispered in her ear.

It was Nikki's turn to gasp as she felt the warm breath on her skin, and she heard the sound of the button and zipper. Danielle seductively eased the pants down to her guest's ankles. She even crouched down to pull them off the rest of the way. After Nikki stepped out of them, they were tossed and fell onto a nearby chair. The shirt was next to go. It was thrown toward the chair as well and landed on the pants. They saw that the underwear the girls were wearing was equally revealing. Nikki giggled as Danielle easily removed their bras and it got louder when she was helped out of her socks.

The girls moved over to the bed. Nikki focused on Danielle's butt as the covers on the bed were pulled back. Danielle suddenly turned around and caught the smile on Nikki's face. At seeing that, Danielle playfully threw her onto the bed. Danielle pulled off the rest of her own underwear as Nikki got comfortable. Danielle joined her on the bed, promptly removed the last piece of Nikki's clothes, and threw it at the rest of her guest's clothes. The couple then began to have sex. It didn't take long at all before they both let out loud moans and shrieks. They didn't stop until both were totally satisfied. Danielle had even done something that Nikki was surprised she hadn't done before with her ex. They took their turns spraying whipped cream on each other's chest and neck and licked it off. It had made both of them laugh.

Sunday morning, 8:00 AM, Danielle's bedroom

Nikki reached for the cell phone she had placed on the end table next to the clock and instantly shut off the alarm. When Danielle had gone into the kitchen to put back the whipped cream many hours earlier, Nikki checked the alarm of the clock on the end table, set the one on her cell phone for about half an hour before. She was sure that would be enough time to make a quiet getaway. It wasn't that she regretted what she did. She just didn't want to deal with possibility of the other woman changing her mind about what she had said before heading back to the bedroom. She decided that she would leave her something to remember her by.

Nikki just happened to have the current best, camera phone out there. She held the camera out in front of them and smiled along with the woman asleep beside her. Danielle's head was beside the right side of her chest. She ended up taking two pictures. The first was with the covers over them. That one turned out great. The second time, however, she had tossed back the covers so that their underwear was showing. Then as carefully as she could, Nikki removed her arm from under Danielle's head and slid out of the bed. She kept her eyes on the sleeping woman the entire time. She sighed happily and softly when Danielle just rolled onto her stomach. For a brief second, she was tempted to touch the smooth butt for the last time. She felt bad about leaving this way, but determined this was the best choice she had at the time.

After getting out of the bed, she tip-toed to the chair and rapidly put on her clothes. She took another glance at Danielle before writing a 'Dear, Jane' type of letter and laid it on the spot she had slept on. She was just as cautious while leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Then put on her shoes and coat. She let out another sigh, this one a little less happy as she closed another door behind her. After giving the doorknob a twist that confirmed it was locked, she bolted for the elevator. As the almost empty car went down to the first floor, she imagined how the conversation would go when she entered her cousin's place.

"Nikki…Nikki, are you still here?" Danielle called out as she felt the cold, empty side of the bed and heard the alarm go off.

She sat up and discovered the letter. Seeing a "Dear, Jane" letter when her guest had agreed to breakfast hurt a little. She looked over at the chair Nikki's clothes had been on and saw nothing. As a last attempt of proving her fear wrong, she tip-toed, just like Nikki had done, to the bedroom door. She opened it the door and searched the rest of her home, only to find a coat and a pair of shoes gone. She sat down on the couch to read the letter she had delayed on reading until it was clear that Nikki had left her.

_Danielle,_

_I know I promised to have breakfast with you. But as I began to fall asleep, I realized that this was better. It would have been uncomfortable for both of us saying goodbye when we knew this would be the last time we saw each other. I was afraid that as the morning came, you might have changed your mind and wanted more than I was willing to give you. I can't be in a relationship right now. It would be too painful after how my first serious relationship ended so abruptly. But don't EVER think I regret doing what we did. I will always remember the brief time we spent together. You're a beautiful, intelligent, and funny woman who definitely knows how to have fun. You deserve to find someone that can make you happy. I just know it will never be me. As much as my ex hurt me, I still love her. Pretty messed up, huh? I guess it's true what they say, 'You always hurt the ones you love.' I agree it sucks, but it's true. I hope you don't hate me after you read this, but I won't blame you if you do. I wish you the best._

_Love,_

_Nikki_

After reading the letter, almost half of Danielle wanted to hate her. Half of her didn't, and the remaining part wasn't sure what to feel. So it just ended up being unsure. She understood everything Nikki had said in the letter. If she was honest with herself and she had been at Nikki's cousin's place in the morning, she might have bolted too. And it would have been worse for her because she would have had to dodge two or possibly three people instead of only one person, like Nikki did. She had a feeling she would think about the other girl from time to time as well, even if she did end up meeting someone else.

For the short time the girls had known each other, she was sure that Nikki had always been honest. The prime example was the few things they had disagreed on during the date. If the woman wasn't honest, she would have agreed with her on everything. She was touched when she read what Nikki thought of her. It was so sweet that it brought a few tears to her eyes. She was glad that Nikki hadn't told her what her ex's name was. She didn't know for sure what she would have done if she had come across the other woman. In her mind, she wished her the best as well. Danielle wasn't sure what to expect as she heard the sound of her phone receiving a picture message. It was even more confusing when she saw it was from the girl who left a letter like that. She slowly opened it up and smiled at the two pictures Nikki had taken with the camera phone. She thought about how close she came to actually sleeping totally naked with other girl. She had gulped when Nikki had confessed she had done that before.


	53. Getting Byh, Barely

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 53. Getting By, Barely

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is what happens from when Nikki returns to her cousin's apartment up to Spring Break.

Disclaimer: I would like them.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's Notes: I did some research on when colleges and universities have Spring Break and saw it varied. So I just chose one of the two most popular weeks for Spring Break. Since I couldn't decide on which hotel to use for the story, I won't use a specific name. I also took a look at the supposed top ten party schools. I went with the University of Georgia in Athens. This was because I wanted a few of the girls in the group to have southern accents that Nikki would consider cute enough to be a turn on. If you want to know more about the shirt I had Nikki get near the end of the chapter, just ask in a review or private message.

* * *

Around 9:00 AM, Rachel and Joe's apartment.

Nikki took a glimpse at the time on her watch and saw that there was around an hour left before either one was normally up. However, she slowly unlocked the door, stepped inside, and closed the door just as slowly. She carefully hung up her coat and took off her shoes. Just as she was about to turn around and walk into the kitchen, she got a surprise. Rachel was up.

"Well…good morning, Nikki."

"Damn, you didn't need to do that. You could have waited until I turned around."

"Sorry," Rachel replied with a smirk.

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am, honestly. So I take it from the early morning arrival that you had a good time."

"Yeah, it was great."

"So great that you spent the night there?"

"That's right. I was only being quiet because you two normally don't get up for another hour on Sundays. So what's up? Were you worried about me?"

"No, we know you can handle yourself ok. Since I didn't see a walk of shame, does that mean nothing happened after you got back to her place and you just crashed there?"

"No, something happened. I'm just not ashamed of it."

"That means…"

"We both know exactly what it means. I mostly stayed because she asked me to."

"Mostly?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see what your reaction would be if you saw that I hadn't come back last night. I would have stayed later if she hadn't set her alarm for eight thirty in the morning. I didn't feel like hanging out in some public place for that long. You don't think any less of me right now, do you?"

"Of course not, you know I had a one night stand before I met Joe. If I did, I would be a hypocrite. So how did you say your goodbyes? Did you let her sleep and sneak out without saying goodbye, or did you leave her a little note?"

"If it had been a walk of shame, then it would be the first. Since it wasn't, it was the second one. But it was more of a 'Dear, Jane' letter than a brief note."

"Why didn't you wait until she got up or wake her up?"

"Because I didn't want to," Nikki admitted and continued by the expression of confusion, "I didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of saying goodbye to someone I don't plan on seeing again. The letter explained everything."

"You don't think she had a problem with that?"

"Well, if she had a problem with it, she would have called by now."

"Possibly."

"Especially after what I did on the way home."

"And what was that?"

"I sent the two pictures I took with my camera phone through a picture message."

"Pictures of what?"

"Of the two of us sharing a bed. She was asleep beside me at the time. I took one with the covers over us and the other where they weren't."

"W-Were y-you…"

"Naked?" Nikki finished for her between smirks of her own and added when her cousin didn't say another word, "No, we weren't naked. But the underwear was really revealing. So unless you can handle seeing pictures of your cousin like that, then they should be kept private."

"How were you two lying on the bed?"

"I was on my back while Danielle was lying on her left side with her head up against the right side of my chest."

"I think I could handle that."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

Nikki handed over her phone after going into the pictures section and muttered when she didn't hear anything, "Well?"

"Not bad. So…how was she?"

"It was good, just not as great as it was with…"

"Since you brought her up, when do you plan on seeing if she's gone yet?"

"I would say tomorrow around ten. She has a class at that time. She should be gone by then."

"Do you think she will need help moving?"

"Not really, she doesn't have enough that would require help."

"Are you going to be ok without her there?"

"I'll have to be."

Monday, 10:00 AM, Nikki's dorm room

Nikki was about to enter her dorm room when she heard it open. She gasped as she came face to face with her ex. Kerry didn't expect to see Nikki at this time. One of Nikki's classes had gotten out not too long ago, and she normally spent the few hours of free time with one or two of her friends. So it was too late to try and hide the tears that had fallen as she packed.

"Sorry, I was j-just l-leaving," Kerry stuttered as she stepped out into the hall.

"Ok," Nikki said in an apparently unaffected tone, but inside she was a mess.

"N-Nikki…I…," the redhead began but stopped and sighed when her ex gave her a half glare in hopes of stopping Kerry before she said what she was expecting to hear, "Never mind."

"Hey," Nikki stated a few seconds after Kerry began to head to the elevator; causing the redhead to turn around with a hopeful stare, "shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Kerry felt all hope fade away after hearing that, "Normally, but the professor got sick and had no one to fill in for him."

"Ok. Oh, wait. I have something for you."

"What is it?" Kerry asked as hope started coming back, but she wasn't going to let it get that high.

"It's an e-mail printout of the confirmation info of your airplane tickets for Spring Break."

"But I thought you said…"

"Just take it."

Kerry anxiously took and scanned it. She was crushed with what she had seen. It definitely was exactly what Nikki told her it was, but the destination had been changed. Instead of Panama City, it said Detroit.

"D-Detroit?"

"Did you think I had changed my mind so suddenly? I wasn't able to get a refund, but they did let me choose a different destination."

As they turned away from each other, they realized they had a small audience again. Nobody said a word as the redhead disappeared into the elevator while Nikki entered her dorm and slammed the door shut. After unpacking her duffel bag, she found what ended up being a "Dear, Jane" letter to her. After reading it and seeing the tears Kerry left on it, she broke down and cried on the bed.

_Nikki,_

_I'm SO sorry I hurt you. Words can't completely express how sorry I feel. My heart feels like it's been torn apart too. Except I deserve this excruciating pain since I'm the one that caused yours. You loved me with all of your heart. I mean love, and I do something so thoughtless. I'm so disgusted with what I did. I'm actually feeling sick as I write this. Nobody had made me feel so much so fast before you came along. Your constant reassurance that I am beautiful changed me. I will NEVER forget that. I wouldn't blame you if you NEVER forgive me for what I put you through. I don't know if I can forgive myself for something like that. The idea that you still love me after all of that gives me the slightest hope that some day you might forgive me. Even though you know me so well, I will say it. I LOVE you, Princess. Wherever I go or whatever I do won't change that. I will love you forever even if we are never together again. Remember that I will always be just a phone call or e-mail away. If you ever need me for anything, don't hesitate to try and get a hold of me. Even if I'm thousands of miles away, just say the word, and I'll hop on the closest plane or train. If I need to, I will drive to get there. _

_Love always,_

_Kerry_

For over the next month and a half after the break up, Nikki had tried to get by without Kerry. Each week seemed hard to get through. It didn't help that much when their mutual friends would keep the former couple up to date on what was going on with the other. Or that she would occasionally get an e-mail and got a second call from Bridget. Nikki would try to avoid seeing the redhead whenever she could. She was able to avoid her most of the time. The only time that couldn't be avoided was their Tuesday morning psychology class. The entire class had felt the tension between the two that following Tuesday.

They had known almost from the start that the girls were close, but weren't sure how close. The suspicions had been confirmed when the couple was caught kissing on the way out of class. Seeing them sit on opposite sides of classroom didn't seem to help much. Kerry had even been warned once to concentrate on the class instead of her ex. Nikki let out a slight smirk when she heard that. Nikki was determined to keep Kerry out of her mind for the entire week. She managed to avoid Kerry before her flight for Florida left that morning. She thought it was going to be hard because their flights were leaving around the same time at the same airport.

Sunday, March 18th; about 12:00 PM; Panama City Beach, FL; Nikki's hotel room

As she was checking in, she got stuck in a fairly sized line of college students in college sweatshirts or t-shirts. She'd seen some from: Ohio University-Athens, the University of Texas-Austin, the University of Georgia-Athens, and the University of Florida-Gainesville. She had seen attractive girls and guys from all of them. However, the ones that had gotten her attention the most was a group of six from the University of Georgia. It was made up of three girls and three guys. They varied in many ways: height, hair color, body size, ethnic backgrounds, and possibly even sexual orientation. She felt her recently acquired gaydar senses going off as she looked at the African-American male in the group. The ones that had gotten her attention the most were a kind of short, blonde girl with a cute face and a definitely hot body and a Korean-American girl about two or three inches taller than her.

They had been able to distract her enough that the woman at the check in counter had to say, "Hey, you're next." Nikki apologized as she walked up to the other woman. While the woman entered the required information, she decided to take a glance back to see the same two girls again. When she actually did, the entire group was smirking at her. This made her start to blush immediately. She quickly turned around again, grabbed the keycard, and almost ran to the elevator. As the doors closed, she got a quick peek of the same girls from behind. Thoughts of getting her hands on either of the two girls ran through her mind.

She could feel the excitement building at all of the things that could happen at Spring Break just from watching MTV and a few "Girls Gone Wild" DVDs a friend on the same floor had lent her. He had done this after learning about his friend's break up and the plans the girl had for Spring Break. After closing the door, she inspected the room. She smiled at the queen sized bed, the view from the balcony of her fourth floor room, and the blender sitting on the small counter by the mini fridge. She found some people already relaxing out on the beach when she stepped out onto the balcony.

She wasn't interested at lying out in the sun just yet, so she changed into shorts and a tank top over one of her bikinis and sandals. Then she grabbed her sunglasses, some money, and her keycard. She spent the next few hours checking out some of the sights, including most of the souvenir shops. She had picked out a few items along the way. She bought a t-shirt parodying a very famous Dr. Seuss book, a few strings of beads, and postcards that she would send to her family and a certain blonde that still cared about her despite what had happened back at school.

2:15 PM, the beach outside her hotel

When Nikki had decided to head back to her hotel, she chose to take off her tank top and shorts and walk along in the sand. She put them in the bag containing the things she had bought earlier. Even though she wasn't wearing the most revealing of the three bikinis she had, she still got a handful of whistles and ogling from the guys she passed by on the way. As she reached her hotel, she discovered the same group that had caught her attention when she checked in. The two girls she had been looking at and the two who were obviously a couple by how close they were to each other were laying down towels and getting out suntan lotion. The other two guys were carrying out a cooler.

As the three girls stripped down to their bikinis, they received the same reaction Nikki had gotten. Since the girls were wearing smaller ones than Nikki, they got louder whistling, especially the blonde. Nikki was getting a little turned on as well while she got a good look at them. But her main focus was on the blonde. For a few seconds, she hoped that this was the girl she had told her cousin about. They smiled at her as she headed for the entrance to the hotel.

"Hey, come here for a second," the blonde requested with a sweet smile.

"Yeah," Nikki said with an arched eyebrow.

"Can you do us a favor?" the blonde inquired with an accent that turned Nikki on just as much as the bikini had done.

"Probably."

"Would you help us put some suntan lotion on?" the blonde continued as she pointed back and forth between her and the Korean girl, "We want to see the reaction we'll get from the guys over there."

"Why me? I mean you're both pretty hot. I would think they would get turned on more if it was you two," Nikki explained as she watched the two girls lie down on their stomachs, remove the tops, and lie on top of them with a smile.

She could feel herself getting heated up on the inside while pulling off a cool attitude on the outside.

"Because we can watch them better that way," the Korean girl answered with an equally cute smirk.

"Alright, just the back, and you'll do the rest?" Nikki questioned as she stared back and forth between the girls and the guys to their left.

"No, our backs, legs, and butts since they're a little skimpier than yours…Not that you need to be wearing one like ours if you don't want to…I mean….," the blonde babbled before stopping and blushing.

Nikki giggled and the blonde's friends laughed at the unexpected rambling.

"Ok," Nikki consented as she knelt down beside the blonde and did exactly as asked.

The guys nearby had begun gawking at them. The second Nikki saw this, she slowed the pace. She very seductively worked her way down the other girl's body from her shoulders down to her feet. When she had started working on the girl's butt, the guys almost drooled while letting out some howls of appreciation. She had held back another giggle when the blonde lightly gasped at the feeling of Nikki's hands on her like that. To affect the guys' raging hormones even more, she whispered into the blonde's right ear, "You have such soft skin. I'm glad you asked me to do this. You've got a great body by the way. Now I'm going to squeeze your ass for a second to drive them crazy. If you don't want me to, then tell me right now." When she got complete silence, she kept her word. She was rewarded with more howls and a gulp from the blonde. Their audience groaned while Nikki took her hands off the blonde. But it picked up again when she playfully smacked the blonde on the butt with one hand before moving over to the other girl. She repeated everything she had done to the first girl, from the seductive pace to the playful smack at the end.

"Where are you going?" the third girl quizzed in a southern accent that was close to as tempting as the blonde's when she noticed the stranger leaving and the poorly hidden sorrow from her recently bi-curious, blonde friend, who was lying down in front of her.

"I'm going to take this stuff up to my hotel room. Then I'll grab what I need and come back down." _Is the blonde staring at me? I think she is. Maybe I have a shot with her. Slow down, you don't even know her name yet._

"What did you buy?" the group responded in unison.

Nikki answered by showing them everything. They smiled at the beads and postcards. The smiles turned into laughs as they studied the shirt.

"You can join us when you get back. If y-you w-want to th-that is," the blonde muttered as she tried to hold back a blush.

"I'll think about it," Nikki told her before leaving with a smirk on her face.

"Very subtle," the Korean girl sarcastically remarked after Nikki had disappeared from sight.

"Shut up!" the blonde suggested a little angrily.

"Calm down, she was only joking," her brown haired friend advised.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Do you think she's bi, straight, or gay?"

"Definitely straight," the blonde haired guy in their group assumed confidently.

None of them caught the smirk from their African-American, male friend before he commented, "I don't know. You might have a chance with her. Didn't most of you watch her biting her lower lip as she squeezed the butt of our sweet Chloe?"

Everyone but Chloe and the other blonde nodded that they had. Chloe suddenly smiled at that revelation.

"Dude, you're SO wrong. Just because you're gay and have fairly tuned gaydar, doesn't mean you're always right. She didn't do that. And even if she did, it probably means she was nervous about doing that."

"It was HER idea," Chloe revealed.

"She doesn't appear to be the nervous type," the African-American guy guessed.

"I'll bet you five bucks you're wrong," the disbelieving blonde dared.

"It's a bet. Be ready to pay up."

The couple just shrugged their shoulders, indicating they weren't sure.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the Korean girl directed to Chloe.

Little did they know, Nikki was debating her strategy in the task of seducing the blonde. She decided playing it cool until the right moment came along, like when the blonde yet to be named almost literally pounced on her. Then she would turn it around on her and do as much as the girl wanted. She wondered if she should keep it as a one night stand or drag it out into a week long fling. She didn't want to turn it into a long distance relationship because those rarely worked if ever. But she didn't want to end up being a heartbreaker either.


	54. What Happens On Spring Break Part 1

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 54. What Happens On Spring Break Stays On Spring Break Part 1

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Nikki spends Spring Break down in Florida. The plan to forget about Kerry and the Spring Break tradition of getting wild and crazy gets Nikki to act even more impulsively than during her Caribbean trip with Kerry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: Since Kerry and Nikki are broken up, I'm going to have something happen between Bridget and Nikki in an upcoming chapter. It's going to be like what happened between them by Nikki's pool in chapter twenty-four. Bridget is going to be helping her with something when it happens. I have a good idea of how far I'm going to take it, but I would like your opinions. How far should I take it between them? Backoff2069, thanks for another review. I guess you missed it, but I did give a first name for the blonde girl near the end of the last chapter. I give her a last name and names for her five friends as well in this chapter. Veronica Willis, since the last time I heard from you was chapter six, I thought you might have quit reading this one. I'm glad I was wrong. Soon is a vague term, but they will get back together before the story is over.

* * *

Around ten minutes later

Nikki returned to the group, bringing smiles to their faces. The blonde girl was especially happy when Nikki had come down in just the bikini and sandals.

"I'm glad you came back," the blonde greeted her for the second time.

"Did you think I wouldn't? Do I look like the type of girl to rub and go?" Nikki asked as she faked being offended, actually getting all of them to believe she was.

"No…of course not…I mean…," the same girl babbled as she sensed her chance with the other slipping away with every pause.

That was until she saw Nikki starting to smirk at the entire group.

"So, you're not really angry, are you?" the light brown haired girl behind the blonde questioned.

"No."

"Well, you looked pretty convincing," her apparent boyfriend commented.

"Thanks, it's a skill I learned at a very early age. So where should I sit or lie down?"

"Right here is fine," the blonde suggested as she pointed to the spot to her left.

"Cool," Nikki answered as she laid down a towel, forgetting that she was giving the blonde a perfect view of her butt until she turned around to see the girl next to her was smiling more than before.

"Oh, sorry about that," she apologized when it sunk in what she had done. _What are you saying that for? I'm sure she didn't mind. She already seems interested in you._

"So what are your names?" Nikki directed to the nameless group.

"Chloe Anderson," the blonde told her almost instantly.

"Mi-Young Kim," the Korean girl replied.

"Mi-Young, huh? So that would be pronounced Kim Mi-Young over there in Korea? They usually say the last name first over there, don't they?"

"Traditionally, yeah. You're a smart girl," Mi-Young complimented her.

"Thanks."

"So then you know some Korean?" Mi-Young determined.

"Yeah, I have some relatives in New York. I also know some Italian, French, Spanish, and Japanese."

"How fluent are you in those?" Mi-Young continued.

"Not really fluent, but enough to know how to say, 'Chloe has a hot body, especially her butt.' The last time I saw a butt that close to perfection was when I checked out my own in my bedroom mirror."

The rest of the group laughed while Chloe blushed.

"Care to prove it?" the blonde haired guy encouraged.

"After I learn the rest of your names."

"I'm Matt Edwards," the guy who was sitting by the brown haired girl responded and turned to his right, "And this is my girlfriend, Denise Robertson."

"And hopefully in the near future to be Denise Robertson-Edwards. But no pressure," the brown haired girl laughed.

"Yeah, right," he laughed too before rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Matt baby. It's our destiny. We've known each other since the first grade. I'm the only girl you could never get enough of."

"Mine's Austin Jones," the blonde guy who had made the bet said as he threw in a smile that he hoped was both confident and charming.

"And mine's Kevin Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe, Mi-Young, Matt, Denise, Austin, and Kevin…"

"What's yours?" Chloe accidentally interrupted.

Nikki sighed to make the alias she planned on using more believable, "Elle Woods."

Most of the group burst into laughter.

"Seriously?" Chloe chuckled before biting her lower lip.

"Yeah," Nikki lied, "It's just my luck that it was used in 'Legally Blonde'."

"So then you're not one of those devoted fans crazy enough to change their name to a character named after that actress's role?"

"Nope, but I do have a thing for blondes," Nikki mentioned with a giggle.

This seemed to perk up both Chloe and Austin, but Austin was better at hiding it.

"Uh, Elle, can we ask you a question without upsetting you?"

"Sure, Denise, what is it?"

"Well, uh, before you came back, we were kind of trying to guess your sexual orientation. We started to wonder when you were putting lotion on Chloe and Mi-Young."

"We weren't sure if that was just for driving the boys crazy," Matt confessed.

"So you want to know hypothetically which one of your blonde friends has a better chance with me?"

"Yes," Kevin confirmed with a smirk that was momentarily shared with Nikki.

"She does. I love that southern accent. It's sexy and cute at the same time. So what I did to her was half about driving them crazy and half about just getting my hands on her ass. But I've become attracted to the Asian persuasion too," Nikki admitted as she smiled at Chloe and Mi-Young, who both smiled back. Then she smirked at Austin, "Sorry, sport, you're not packing the right equipment." _Oh yeah, Chloe will be mine. If only for a week._

"Damn," Austin groaned.

"That's five bucks you owe me," Kevin boasted.

"You bet money on it!" Nikki gasped

"Yeah, sorry if we upset you with that little outburst," Kevin stated as the rest of his friends nodded along, "Can we make it up to you?"

"Well, I forgot to grab something to drink before I got back out here."

"Soda, water, or alcohol?" Chloe offered with a growing smirk.

"Water would probably be best right now."

"Matt, toss me a bottle of water," Chloe requested.

The rest watched as the blonde caught it and handed it to Nikki/Elle.

"There you go, Elle," Chloe said with a smile before the girl to her left opened it easily and began drinking some.

Nikki was unaware that a drop had landed on her chin and the blonde was watching as she licked her lips for a second. It got even harder for Chloe when the drop that she spotted suddenly fell onto Nikki's chest. The rest of their friends smirked as Chloe and Austin briefly gawked at seeing the same drop fall from her chin onto her body, right above the top of the exposed cleavage.

"Ahem," Mi-Young declared as she cleared her throat, bringing Chloe and Austin out of the thoughts that were currently running through their minds.

"Yeah, did you want to ask me something else?" Nikki inquired, thinking that noise was meant for her as she noticed the drop and instantly wiped it away.

"Well, we all want to hear you say that those things about our dear friend, Chloe, in every languages you mentioned earlier."

"Sure. First, Korean, '클로이, 특히 그녀의 엉덩이 뜨거운 시체를했다.'; Italian, 'Chloe ha un corpo caldo, soprattutto il suo culo.'; French, 'Chloe a un corps chaud, en particulier ses fesses.'; Spanish, 'Chloe tiene un cuerpo caliente, especialmente su trasero.'; and finally, Japanese, 'クロエは、特にお尻を熱い体を持っています。'"

Immediately after saying all of that, she was rewarded with a group, "Wow!"

"Chloe, since I helped you with the lotion, can you do the same to me?" Nikki playfully pleaded.

"S-Sure."

"Cool, you can do everything I did to you."

Nikki kept a straight face as Chloe gulped. Nikki then lay down on her stomach as well, took off the top, and lay on top of it. She surprised them and the guys facing them for the second time when Chloe reached her lower back.

"Oh, Chloe, your hands are working like magic on my skin, Just wait until we get upstairs," Nikki joked between moans loud enough for the guys to hear.

At hearing a second gulp, Nikki gazed up and winked at the blonde. The rest remained quiet at the sight of what the two girls were doing and the effect it had on the guys nearby. When the blonde was done, she nervously lay down right next to Nikki/Elle.

"How was th-that?" Chloe voiced very softly.

"Excellent," Nikki whispered into Chloe's ear, causing Chloe to breathe deeply at the feeling of Nikki/Elle's breath on her neck.

"So, Elle, you saw where we go to school, but we didn't see any college apparel on you," Austin reminded her.

"I'll tell you, but first I can guess why the six of you acted the way you did when I told you I was gay."

"Enlighten us," Denise announced with a smirk of her own.

"Well, my gaydar senses were telling me while we were checking in that Kevin is gay. Since you're hanging out with him, you're all cool with it. Austin was clearly disappointed because he has no chance with me," Nikki revealed before focusing directly on Chloe, "And I'm getting at least a slightly bi-curious vibe from you. Am I right?"

"Maybe," Chloe repeated as her friends nodded in agreement with the new girl to the group.

"So?" Matt joined in more on the conversation.

"Oh right, well, I'm a psychology major at the University of Michigan in Dearborn.

So I know about Denise and Matt, but how did the rest of you meet each other?"

The next ten minutes were spent talking about that and the group's majors. Nikki learned that Denise and Chloe were roommates, Chloe and Mi-Young were cheerleaders, and that all three also lived on the same floor of their dorm building. That Matt, Austin, and Kevin shared a few classes. Kevin apparently was very intelligent with an almost as good memory. Matt and Denise were the only ones who had parents that could afford to send them there. The rest were on scholarships: Chloe and Mi-Young, cheerleading; Austin, football; and Kevin, academic.

Kevin had just barely been beaten out for scholarships at other schools across the country, some Ivy League. He proved theses skills as he recited from memory the correct order of presidents from the first to the current and the succession of the presidency in case of an assassination or assassinations. He then figured out the square root of a long number with almost as much ease. Then they got into each other's social lives. Denise and Matt watched as their friends and Nikki were a little evasive about why they were single. The last topic had been how long they were staying. All of them were leaving Saturday. The group was driving home while Nikki was flying nonstop to New York.

After the discussion and Chloe helping Nikki with applying lotion, they went back to lying out in the sun. An hour later, the group decided they had gotten enough sun for the day. They went back to their rooms and changed into shorts, tank tops or t-shirts, and sandals. They mentioned to Nikki about checking out some of the shops along the beach before heading upstairs. Although she had already done that, an encouraging smile from Chloe convinced her to go again. Nikki put on the beads she had already bought and joined them in the lobby.

When they had enough of that, the group spotted a mini-golf course and agreed to a game. Nikki faked knowing very little about it and seduced Chloe into to helping her. She held in a smirk as Chloe pressed herself up against Nikki from behind and even had the other girl help her swing. The first time Nikki got a hole in one, she acted surprised and received a hug from Chloe. The rest of them rolled their eyes at the display because they could tell that Nikki had been faking it at least a little.

They had all started to get hungry and chose to head back to their hotel. They each chipped in money and got some pizzas delivered to their hotel. Since the group's hotel room was bigger, they decided to have it come there. Nikki's was only a one bedroom with a queen bed and a family room. The group's was a two bedroom suite with a family room that had a hideaway bed in the couch. One bedroom had two double sized beds and one had a queen sized bed. There were two bathrooms though. Both hotel rooms each had a balcony view of the beach, but Nikki's was on the floor above them.

As Chloe excused herself to go to the bathroom, Kevin leaned over the empty chair between him and Nikki and congratulated her, "You're good, you know that?"

"I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Give us a break. All of us, not counting Chloe, knew you were faking it at miniature golf."

"Ok, fine, but you can't tell her. I wanted to see how it felt to have her that close to me before we hit the clubs. And it was the first idea that came to mind."

She smiled as they gave her silent signals that they wouldn't say a word.

Many hours later, Club La Vela

All of them agreed after the meal that they would get some rest before hitting the clubs. That way they would be well rested. When they were ready to go, they called Nikki's room. She met them at their door. As they had made their way to the club, Denise discreetly warned Chloe about how closely the blonde was walking beside their new friend. Chloe started getting angry but stopped after Denise explained it was because Chloe was like a sister now. After the club began getting very busy and every one of them had a drink and a shot, Nikki pulled Chloe and Mi-Young onto the dance floor, They got the crowd going as they rubbed up against each other with Nikki stuck between the other two.

Nikki made it more intense as she pulled up the front of Chloe's shirt a little and caressed the soft skin of the stomach that had been under it with her right hand while the left rested on the blonde's left hip. Then she leaned her head back enough to suggest that Mi-Young run her hands up and down Nikki's sides before placing her hands on the hips in front of her. Howls were heard as they rubbed against each other together and swayed to the music. They only got louder when Nikki began nuzzling the right side of Chloe's neck while Mi-Young did the same to the left side of Nikki's. As they broke apart and headed back to their table, Nikki patted both of them on the butt. Most of the male population groaned loudly as the girls left the floor and sat down.

"Close your mouth, Austin," Matt ordered as the rest laughed.

"Excuse us," a few waitresses interrupted as they approached the table. One had some drinks while another handed them shots. They pointed out where each came from. Chloe, Mi-Young, and Nikki laughed before knocking back two shots each. Then began working on the two drinks that were sitting in front of them. Matt, Denise, Austin, and Kevin watched them carefully after that. All three seemed to be slightly buzzing. Nikki's seemed to be the smallest. After they finished what was their third drink, Chloe looked like she was almost down for the count while it appeared that Nikki had enough of that club.

"I'll see you guys later, I think I'm going to call it a night. We'll talk tomorrow or more like later today since it's just past midnight."

"D-Don't g-go y-yet," Chloe pleaded before almost passing out on Nikki's shoulder.

"You look like you've had enough, Chlo. Come on, I'll take you back to the hotel," Nikki recommended as she turned to the others, "I'll make sure she gets back ok."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Denise advised.

"You don't trust me alone with her, do you? I understand, really. You just met me this afternoon. How about if my other dancing partner comes with me to be sure. She's about to conk out too."

"Ok," Mi-Young relented as she joined the duo, "Bye, guys, we'll see you later."

The remaining four waved goodbye but not without giving Nikki warning glares.

Sometime later

The trio arrived at the suite. Nikki watched Mi-Young slowly open the door while the blonde was passed out on her shoulder. Then she closed the door behind them and indicated for Nikki to follow her to one of the bedrooms with Chloe. After the Korean girl pulled back the covers of the bed, Nikki carefully laid Chloe down on her back and briefly studied the girl.

"What now?" Mi-Young muttered.

"I don't think she's going to be able to sleep comfortably in a skirt."

"What do you suggest then?"

"We change her from the skirt to shorts or pajama pants. Whatever is in her suitcase."

"Ok, we'll check her suitcase together, so you don't go through the entire thing. Then we'll do the rest of that. You seem like a pretty honest and sweet girl, Elle. But I don't completely trust you yet."

"Understandable," Nikki agreed.

Both girls quickly found some pajama pants, took off Chloe's skirt, and then put them on the sleeping girl. The other watched closely as Nikki leaned over Chloe, brushed a few hairs out of the blonde's face, and gently kissed her on the forehead. Then Nikki was escorted to the door. She promised to bring over her hangover cure by around eight in the morning. Suddenly, Nikki surprised Mi-Young by pulling her into a heated kiss with her right hand, which included a little bit of tongue. The other girl was so shocked that she let it continue until she felt Nikki's left hand on her right hip.

"Wh-Why d-did y-you d-do th-that?" Mi-Young gasped as she broke the kiss and took a few steps back.

"Because I wanted to see what it would be like to kiss you, how you'd react, and cute and smart girls make me horny," Nikki revealed, "How was it?"

"It was a great kiss, but don't do that again unless I say you can," Mi-Young warned after blushing at what Nikki had confessed.

"Ok," Nikki assured her before leaving with a smirk.

Monday morning, 8:00 AM

Nikki was at the door like she had promised. She knocked on the door and waited for a minute or two before knocking again and a little louder. She thought she heard something but wasn't sure she could describe it at the moment.

"I'm COMING!" a voice shouted out before cursing, "OW, SHIT!"

She held back the smirk as the door started to open. She wasn't sure who it would be. She did know who she wanted it to be though.

"What the hell do you want at…," Chloe growled before stopping at the sight of Nikki smiling and holding a pitcher of something.

"Hey, sleepyhead, don't you check yourself out in the mirror before you answer the door?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I just got up and was planning on taking a shower. How bad can it be?"

"You resemble something a cat would hack up, and you're not wearing the pajama pants your teammate and I put on you before I left. I guess you were too tired to even realize you had taken them off before you answered the door."

"R-Really?" Chloe gasped as the other girl pushed some hair out of her face for the second time.

"No, not really. Your hair is slightly messed up, but I was right about the last part."

Chloe checked herself out and discovered that she was standing there in the tank top she was wearing last night and underwear. She realized the shirt was only partly covering her underwear and gulped at being caught like that. She yanked the other girl into the room, closed the door, and began rubbing her left knee.

"Did you hit your knee hard on the hide-a-bed?"

"Not too bad, just bumping into it made me shout. I didn't want to wake them, but I was shouting before I could stop myself."

"Well, at least you tried," Kevin mumbled from the hide-a-bed as the same thing was echoed behind Chloe.

"Sorry, Kevin. I'll be right back, Elle," the blonde informed after turning around to see her teammate leaning against the bathroom door in just a towel.

Since her back was to Nikki, Chloe didn't catch the wink her guest gave to her teammate/friend. She determined that the blush the girl had on her face was due to being caught in only a towel.

"Don't go, Chloe. If you're worried about me seeing you like that, you shouldn't be. I saw you wearing less on the beach. I mean that your underwear is pretty much like your bikini."

"Yeah, so?"

"So sit down, and I'll rub your knee until it feels better," Nikki instructed before checking out the girl still against the bathroom door, "Looking good, Mi-Young. How do you feel?"

"Freshly showered but a little hung over."

"Same here," Chloe grumbled as Nikki was still massaging the blonde's knee, "About being hung over I mean."

"Ditto," Kevin yawned as Austin, who crashed on the bed too, woke up to see Nikki kneeling in front of his friend.

"Is that better?" Nikki wondered after what she thought was enough time.

"M-Much," the blonde sighed happily, "Ever think about switching from psychology to massage therapy? What's wrong?"

She had become worried at the display of Nikki biting her lower lip and tears beginning to show on her cheeks as she moved away from the bed.

"S-Sorry, painful memory."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. If I hadn't bumped my knee, you wouldn't have starting massa…I mean rubbing it, and I wouldn't have said that," Chloe exclaimed before reaching over, pulling Nikki to the bed. and hugging her.

As this happened, the remaining two people woke up and entered the room. They were just as if not more confused at observing the new girl being hugged by their friend. When none of them could stand the uncomfortable quiet any longer, one of them spoke up.

"So, uh, what's that on the table?" Austin questioned as Chloe went to the bedroom to look for the pants she had supposedly had on earlier.

"Oh, sorry," Nikki answered as she wiped away the tears, "It's a cure for the hangovers you might have no matter how severe."

"Really, thank god," Denise chirped as she almost ran to the concoction.

"Not so fast, there's enough for all of you. Grab some glasses or cups."

"How fast does it work?" they inquired at the same time.

"Pretty fast, depending on how much you drink normally or drank last night. I would guess by looking at all of you and knowing how much you drank after I and my dancing partners left."

"I would say probably two more beers each," Denise estimated as the towel clad girl bolted to the bedroom to change.

"That sounds about right," Matt asserted as Austin and Kevin nodded along.

"Then I would say around half an hour to forty-five minutes later it should be gone or almost gone. Maybe less with some food. Eggs sound ok?'"

At the mention of food, the couple raced for the bathroom. Denise got to the toilet first by the complaining from Matt, who had to settle for the bathroom sink.

"I take it back, you're evil," Denise softly hissed upon her return.

"Let's see if you think differently after drinking this," Nikki challenged as she handed everyone there full glasses and handed one to the last two when Mi-Young returned dressed in another great bikini while Chloe had put on the pajama pants. After each had downed the drink, Chloe spoke.

"Did you two really take off my skirt and put these on me when we got back?"

"Yeah, we did," her teammate affirmed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Nikki started.

"Hanging onto you while we walked to the elevator."

"Ok, well, after we got in here, I led you to the bed while your friend closed and locked the door. I laid you down on your back. Then the two of us searched for some pajama pants or shorts."

"She thought you wouldn't sleep too comfortably in the skirt," the Korean girl explained, "So after finding some, we took off your skirt and put the pajama pants on you. Then she brushed some hair out of your face, kissed you softly on your forehead, and promised to bring the hangover cure before leaving."

"Y-You k-kissed m-me?" Chloe stuttered as she began to blush and stare down at the floor.

"Yes, purely innocent," Nikki described as she lifted Chloe's head up by the chin with a few fingers.

"That's sweet and all, but it's not how I wanted our first kiss to go," the blonde blurted out before she could stop herself and blushed again.

"How did you want it to go?" Denise teased.

"Something like this," Chloe murmured before standing up in front of Nikki and softly kissing her lips as she placed her hands on Nikki's hips.

"Nice," Denise added after the kiss was broken.

"Y-Yeah," Nikki sighed happily this time before moving on to the next topic. If they had been alone, she might have attempted grabbing the blonde's butt or maybe more, "So what's on the agenda today?"

"I think we were going to go para-sailing, then either water skiing or rent wave runners. We hear all three can be kind of a rush. You can join us again if you want to," Matt told her.

Suddenly they were an audience to another round of tears before Nikki turned around and ran toward the door. Chloe chased after her and stopped her from leaving.

"Another painful memory?" Chloe assumed.

"Yeah," Nikki cried on her shoulder as she was hugged tightly. After both of those stopped, Nikki said, "Maybe I shouldn't join you. Maybe I shouldn't have even come to Florida. I didn't want to think about her. But already, two painful memories have popped up, and you've been here for both of them. I g-gotta g-go n-now."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen," Chloe demanded, surprising them all, "Just try having fun with us. If after a few hours you're not having fun, you can go back to your room and just do whatever you want to do."

"Ok, I will. But after all of this, I need to confess something."

"What is it, Elle?" Matt quizzed.

"My name's not really Elle Woods, I don't go to the University of Michigan, and I'm not a psychology major."

"Then WHO and WHAT are you?" Austin snapped as he felt the need to protect Chloe come out.

"M-My n-name is actually Nikki Alcott. I go to Columbia University and am majoring in advertising. I am taking a psychology class though. I l-lied because after what happened almost two months ago, I couldn't allow myself to be come emotionally attached to anyone, especially you," Nikki confided as she directed her attention totally on the blonde in front of her, "I kind of didn't want anyone I met on Spring Break to track me down. I don't want to get hurt again or hurt someone. That's why if something ever happens between us, it will have to end when this break is over."

"Your steady girlfriend broke up with you, huh?" Chloe guessed.

"Actually, I broke up with her, but it was because she cheated on me with two girls. Do you mind if I leave now?"

"Will you still hang out with me…I mean us?" Chloe begged, but no one chose to comment on it.

"I g-guess so if you can all forgive me for the lies. Those are the only ones I told you."

"We all do, don't we?" Chloe claimed as she scanned her friends' faces.

"Yes," the group responded in unison.

"Well, most of us still need to shower and get dressed. So how about we do that? And when we're done, we'll call and tell you when and where to meet us."

"That's c…," Nikki began to speak but the mention of the word 'shower' sent the others running for the bathrooms in the hopes of not being the last in line.

"HEY, you could have at least given me a chance before you ran for them," Chloe complained as she heard the door of the farther away bathroom be shut and watched Kevin beat Austin to the other before closing the door in his face. Mi-Young just strolled back to the bedroom to put on some shorts and sandals.

"Can you believe that?"

"Yeah. If you want to, you can take one in mine. I'm ready to go. Just grab what you plan on wearing, put on some tennis shoes or sandals then come with me."

"Alright."

After telling her friends what she was doing, Chloe left the room with Nikki. As they were leaving, Mi-Young saw Chloe take Nikki's left hand in her right and sighed.


	55. What Happens On Spring Break Part 2

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 55. What Happens On Spring Break Stays on Spring Break Part 2

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: The second part of Nikki's Spring Break in Florida.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: Backoff2069, thanks for the review. You now have left the most so far. There's no need to feel foolish about the name thing, I've made the same mistake myself when commenting on other's stories. As for Nikki/Bridget, I'm still trying to decide whether to go with just my original idea, your opinion, or do both and make yours take place in another dream for both of them. The endings of the dreams would be slightly different from each other. Concerning Amanda/Bridget, something will happen; but it will be the opposite of what you're hoping for. ColeOctober, thank you for your review, and I guess I can expect more five minutes later, Nikki's hotel room

* * *

Nikki opened the door and encouraged her guest to enter first. After Chloe walked far away enough from the door, Nikki followed her and shut and locked the door.

"So what do you think?" Nikki asked as she gave a brief tour of the smaller room that ended in the bedroom.

"It's n-nice, I guess…I mean nice for you…I mean…Feel free to stop this little babbling thing I've go going on."

"In just a minute. I like hearing and watching you do that. And your southern accent definitely increases the enjoyment. It makes me want to…"

"It makes you want to do what?" Chloe interrupted.

"This," Nikki answered before suddenly pulling the other girl in for a heated kiss.

It became even more heated as Nikki was able to slide her tongue into the other girl's mouth and gripped her by the hips. A few seconds later, she began pulling up the tank top. Nikki managed to get her out of it before she was stopped.

"Whoa, stop, ok?" Chloe gasped.

"Ok, sorry."

"It's ok. I was a step away from reaching for your shirt, too, or letting you pull down my pajama pants."

"Then why did you want me to stop?" Nikki questioned as she rested her hands on the blonde's hips again.

"Because I still need to shower and my friends would end up having to wait on us. When they get hungry, they're not always patient."

"Alright, later then?"

"Definitely," Chloe agreed before heading to the bathroom and closing the door.

"You don't have to lock the door. I won't barge in on you," Nikki sighed when she heard it lock.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Nikki sighed happily this time at hearing it become unlocked and picked up the tank top beside her on the bed. Since she was alone, she brought it up to her nose and got a sniff of the slight scent of the perfume from last night. The thought of the owner of this shirt naked in her bathroom was encouraging the bad side of her to sneak a peek. But she wasn't sure how quiet she could have been. She went out into the family room part and flipped through the channels on the TV as she heard the water running. After around ten minutes had gone by, she heard the door open and turned to see the blonde walking out in just the bikini.

"Well, what that do you think? I mean does this one look as good as the one I wore yesterday?"

"Yes," Nikki instantly told her, bringing a smirk to Chloe's face before she paced into the bedroom with Nikki silently chasing after her.

The very moment Nikki stood close enough to her, she spun the girl around and began kissing her. She wasn't being rejected by the moans she was hearing. After hearing the second one, Nikki untied the knot around the back of the blonde's top and began pushing the girl backwards to the bed. Once again, it was broken by Chloe, who retied the back of the top before Nikki could attempt the same with the one around her neck.

"I thought we agreed to this for a later time," Chloe reminded her as Nikki carefully grabbed her just below her right wrist, brought it up a little bit closer to both of their faces, and glanced at the watch for a few seconds.

"Like a woman once said in a Reese's commercial, 'It's later.'"

The girl seemed to immediately understand and laughed along with Nikki.

"Just for a few minutes, but nothing comes off, except maybe for the shirt you're wearing right now," Chloe described she fixed the top of her bikini.

"What about my shorts?"

"Leave them on. My friends might be calling soon."

"Ok," Nikki muttered as she took off her tank top and lie down on the bed, with Chloe joining her seconds later.

They began kissing and wasted no time in slipping their tongues into the other's mouth. Nikki spread Chloe's legs apart a little more and climbed on top of her. As her left upper thigh pressed up against Chloe's crotch, Chloe's did the same thing to Nikki. Both began to moan the moment it happened. Then Nikki shifted some of her body to the left while still kissing the other girl. Her right hand, which had been in Chloe's hair, abruptly moved to the blonde's stomach and caressed it. Just as her fingertips grazed the edge of the bikini's waistband, a cell phone rang.

"Oh, come on, not now," Nikki pleaded as she stopped and lay back down completely on the blonde.

"Sorry, Nikki."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"You need to get off of me now."

"I don't wanna," Nikki playfully whined.

"Too bad. I need to answer my phone," Chloe replied before pinching Nikki on her butt.

"Ouch," Nikki yelped as she rolled off of Chloe and rubbed it while Chloe jumped off the bed and grabbed her phone on the night stand.

Chloe smirked at her before looking away and started talking on the phone, "Hi, Denise…Yes…Sure…Bye."

"So what did Denise want?"

"They're ready to get some breakfast. I told them we'd meet them down in the lobby in about five minutes. So we need to get dressed and get down there."

"If I must," Nikki softly complained.

"Yes, you must if you still want to join us."

"Fine," Nikki relented as she jumped off the bed as well, "Hey, I just realized something."

"What is it?"

"You know what I think about your body, but you never gave me your opinion of mine. So what do you think?"

"Um…," Chloe hesitated as Nikki pulled down her shorts so the blonde could get a better look at her butt, "I like it. It's n-nice."

"Just nice. You seemed to like putting lotion on me."

"Not nice, it's great, but I think…"

"You think you have a better body than me?"

"M-Maybe," the blonde declared honestly and nervously at the growing frown, "I still like yours though."

"It's ok, I can admit yours is slightly better," Nikki conceded as the frown turned into a smile as she pulled up her shorts and grabbed her tank top, "I know we're not a couple or haven't even gone on a real date, but I think I should tell you something. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about me or change your mind about what's going to eventually happen."

"What is it?"

"After Mi-Young and I helped put the pajama pants on you, I…"

"You did more than that to me or kissed me some place other than my forehead."

"No, I kissed…Mi-Young."

"Why?" Chloe inquired as a small trace of hurt showed on her face, "She's straight."

"I know. I wanted to know how it felt to kiss her, I kind of wanted to surprise her, and I revealed that smart and cute girls make me horny."

"So I make you horny, huh?"

"DUH! Why do you think I've said and did everything that I've done from the moment we met to right now?"

"That maybe you lied about that too. I was just a piece of almost perfect ass; and that after we had sex, you'd move onto the next girl that turned you on as much I have."

"Well, you're wrong. I talked to my cousin about this trip before I came down here. I told her my goal was to have a fling with a cute girl with a great or hot body or at least an average one with a nice ass," Nikki explained as she took this very second to put her hands on the blonde's butt, "I also told her that I was bound to find at least a few like that. It didn't matter if they were lesbian, bi, or just wanted to experiment once. That's you, Chlo. I didn't think I'd find her so soon."

Chloe didn't mind when Nikki squeezed her butt immediately after that and even did the same for a few seconds.

"So then how did you kiss my friend?" Chloe inquired while Nikki groaned at the blonde taking her hands off her and pulled hers away as well.

"Like we did when we got in here. Minus gripping the hips and taking off any clothes. What?"

"Since you told me all of that when you could have kept it a secret, I might be willing to do it more than once. But right now we have to meet my friends."

Nikki tucked her tank top into her shorts and buttoned and zipped them as she smiled at the thought of getting that lucky more than once with the hot blonde. Then she put on her sandals and the two strings of beads she had bought the previous day. She checked herself out in the mirror. After that, she watched as Chloe did the same. Less than five minutes later, the sort of couple joined the other five in the lobby. They decided on where to eat and left the hotel. Nikki noticed as Chloe whispered to her two female friends, who were shocked as the blonde continued to whisper to them. When she finished, all three girls smirked at her. She realized that Chloe had told them everything. She smirked and blushed some at the same time. She thought Denise was probably stunned that Nikki had kissed Mi-Young last night.

After having a full breakfast, all were anxious to get to the water. But a few were worried about the swimming after eating rule. Since Nikki's cousin/surrogate sister was a certified doctor, she eased their fears by letting them know that it was ok to get in soon, just as long as the activity wasn't vigorous. However, Nikki also wanted to see what kind of reactions they would get from the crowds on each side of the street and the cars slowly cruising by while walking back to their hotel. As soon as the group left the restaurant, Nikki convinced the other three girls to join her as she stripped down to just the bikinis and sandals.

It didn't take long before there were loud whistles and guys offering them strings of beads for some type of flash or if the girls kissed each other. Denise and Mi-Young weren't up for it at first. After watching how well Nikki bargained with the guys on what they would do and what beads it would cost them, they joined in. By the time Chloe, Mi-Young, and Denise had enough, all four girls had earned five strands each. They earned them by kissing each other along with a little groping a few times.

The best moment came a minute later when Nikki was offered the nicest strand of beads she had seen since she was there by a group in a shiny convertible. All she had to do was french kiss the girl in the back seat, who seemed willing while her boyfriend, who was sitting beside her, got to watch. She leaned over the side of the car, grabbed the other girl by the back of her head, and planted one on the girl's barely open mouth. She waited only a few seconds before slipping her tongue into the girl's mouth. The three guys who were in the car started hollering at hearing the girls moan. They were suddenly joined by the honking of horns and shouting from guys in other cars that began noticing what was going on.

As they broke the kiss, the girl sat back and waved a hand in front of herself, indicating how hot she thought the kiss was. This had caused a distraction, and before Nikki knew it, the guy riding shot gun was grabbing her ass. She broke the hold, took a step to her right, and punched the guy solidly on the nose. Before he had chance to lift up his hands, she took the only strand of beads the guy had on. He covered the now bleeding nose with one hand and prepared to get out and confront her. As he did, she nodded to her right. The guy gulped at seeing a cop getting closer.

"Is there a problem here?" the officer assumed as he stared back and forth between the guy and the attractive girl wearing a nice bikini and not much else.

"No…No problem, officer," the guy blurted out.

"None whatsoever," Nikki said before giggling.

The cop had worked this area since the few weeks of Spring break had started. Judging by how the girl beside him and the three behind her were dressed in bikinis and beads, it was clear what had happened. The girl had clearly taken care of the situation very well, and he really didn't want to deal with it at this time. So he gave the driver a stern warning.

"MOVE ALONG, you're stopping traffic."

As the car took off, everyone watched the guy get smacked hard on the back of his head by the passengers in the back and the driver.

"Try to be more careful, next time, Ms…"

"Nikki," Nikki chirped with a sexy smile.

"Alright, be careful, Nikki, I've seen some bad things happen on Spring Break. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or your friends."

"Ok," she complied, "thanks."

With a tip of his hat, he went back to where he had come from.

"What?" the rest of them responded to Nikki's smirk.

"Now I've kissed and groped all the girls in your group or clique, whichever word you want to use. The question is, 'Did Denise and Mi-Young like it as much as Chloe and I did?'"

"The kiss was alright, not so much with the groping though," Mi-Young stated.

"Ditto," Denise simply announced.

They were now ready for some excitement of the water type. While the girls ran the beads up to their hotel rooms, Nikki was thinking of the best time to offer Chloe the chance to crash with her for the rest of the week. She had heard the complaining made by Austin and Kevin about the uncomfortable hide-a-bed. Then observed them settle it with the promise of a coin toss each morning to see which two got one of the regular beds while the other two got the couch that night. Denise and Matt were guaranteed the other bed since they chipped in the most for the room.

Many hours later

The group decided on lunch after a good amount of time on the water. They had para-sailed, water skied, and even rented wave runners. All of them decided to have a race on them. They had rented enough wave runners for a race. There was even a bet made on it. The one who came in last had to pay for the entire meal after the race. Each got a wave runner except for Denise, who rode with Matt. She wasn't big on betting on something like that or figuring how fast she was willing to go on something that she could easily lose control of. They lined up, settled on the finish line, and took off. In a matter of seconds, their hair was whipping through the air. As the race had come to an end, Nikki had won. Austin came in second, Kevin came in third, Matt and Denise were fourth, Mi-Young was fifth, and Chloe came in last.

"Great race," Nikki congratulated the rest of them.

"Damn, girl, I don't think I've ever seen someone go that that fast. I'm thoroughly impressed."

"Thanks, Austin," Nikki told him before being caught up in a bear hug and a kiss from Chloe.

"He's right, and I thought the moves you made on the water ski were impressive," the blonde added.

She smirked as they recalled what had happened earlier. Nikki had let all them go first. When she gave it a try, she showed off her agility and shocked them as she managed to do a few small jumps off the water before landing safely, all while on one ski. The same blonde had hugged her tightly and expressed the fears she had when Nikki had climbed back into the boat.

"So what's everyone up for? I'm feeling the urge for a big old lobster," Nikki claimed.

"Ditto," was heard five more times, making the blonde gawk at them for what that could cost her.

They had seen her reaction and laughed.

"I wouldn't do something like that to you, Chloe. I was just kidding. I don't know how much you can afford, and it would be rude for me to ask. So I'll let you decide, ok?" _I could buy them all lobster though. That's if I actually liked seafood._

"Th-Thank y-you."

"You're welcome."

"Aw, look, Nikki made her girl blush…OW! Dude, that wasn't cool," Austin growled lightly as he held the left side of his ribs, which had been punched by Kevin.

"Well, neither was teasing your friend and a girl you dated once like that. You're still bummed because Chloe wouldn't give it up to you. And you can't blame her for being a little smitten. If I wasn't gay, I might be too. The girl's got skills."

"More than you know," Chloe blabbed before blushing even brighter.

Nikki and Kevin shared a smirk before Austin apologized.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, do you forgive me?"

"Yeah," Chloe assured before facing Nikki, "You know they were kidding about me being your girl and smitten, right?"

"Of course."

After getting back into shirts and shorts, they all settled for a buffet type of restaurant. Chloe and Nikki were at the back of the line. As the other five searched for a big table or a couple beside each other, Chloe got ready to pay. Fear crossed over her face when she realized all of her money was back at the hotel. Nikki instantly knew what was wrong and whipped out a debit card. The cashier smiled as she ran it thought the machine and handed it back to her. Nikki quickly put it in her pocket. Chloe gave a momentary sigh of relief and whispered that as soon as they got back to the hotel rooms she would be paid back. They thought they were able to avoid being caught by Chloe's friends. But her roommate had seen the whole thing and would keep her mouth shut until they got back to the hotel. As they were joined by the last two, Nikki brought up what she had been thinking about since breakfast.

"Hey, guys, I was going to suggest something, and I want all of your opinions on it."

"Wh-What is it?" Chloe wondered as fear started coming back.

All eyes were on Nikki now.

"After hearing Austin and Kevin complaining about the hide-a-bed and how the sleeping arrangements were going to be determined by a coin toss, I had an…"

"An idea on making the odds better on who gets the beds? You were going to ask Chloe if she would like to crash with you," Denise guessed.

"Yeah," Nikki sort of frowned on being interrupted as she focused on the blonde, "You can if you want to. That's if you don't mind sharing a queen bed."

"Does that mean I have to pay for half or do something to thank you for letting me stay there?"

"No, it's only a friendly gesture. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." "It's ok with me then," Chloe asserted as she was able to hold in the excitement_. I think l want to as much as she does._

"She's an adult, and I trust you. But one little slip up, and you'll have as much future luck with her as the Cubs have of winning a World Series. And we certainly aren't on the set of a 'Back To The Future' movie. Got it?" Denise warned her.

"Loud and clear."

Chloe was both touched and a little angry with those comments. She thought she was able to defend herself well enough without threats made for her safety.

"Ditto," Matt declared.

"Just don't hurt her," Mi-Young instructed.

"Yeah, what she said," Austin insisted.

"I'm with the last two," Kevin concluded.

Sometime later, Nikki's hotel room

Denise had followed Nikki and Chloe as they had made the trip to the single girl's room. As Chloe got settled in, Denise and Nikki had a quick chat.

"Thanks for what you did for Chloe," Denise whispered.

"What about, her crashing with me? It's no big deal. We both win. She doesn't have to risk sleeping on an uncomfortable hide-a-bed, and I won't have to be alone."

"Well, that, too, but I was referring what you did at the restaurant."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you pay for the meal. I love Chloe like a sister, but she doesn't have the best memory or a lot of money either. In fact, she might not have come if I hadn't offered to help her with her share of the expenses. She's really sweet, so if you do hurt her, I will hit you so hard that you will be on your back faster than a prostitute."

Denise smirked a little at seeing the brave girl gulp softly. She began to leave the hotel room when she was stopped.

"Where are you going, Denise?"

"We're going back down to the beach, you two are coming, right?"

"Duh," Chloe stated as she took off the tank top and shorts.

"Be right down," Nikki confirmed.

The second the door closed behind her best friend/roommate, Chloe spun around and kissed Nikki softly on the lips for a few seconds. She began pulling on Nikki's top. When she realized it was tucked in the shorts, she fumbled with the button until it was undone.

"I can take off my own clothes," Nikki responded before giggling.

"I know that, I just felt like helping anyway. I've never helped someone I will eventually have sex with get out of their clothes," Chloe murmured and let out a gulp before continuing, "I mean…"

"It's ok, I swear. If you want to, go ahead. Let me take off my sandals first."

The blonde tried waiting patiently. But the very second the second sandal was off, she pulled down the zipper and slowly eased down the shorts. Nikki held back another giggle when the girl crouched down in front of her. When the shorts were on the floor, Chloe gently pulled each foot out carefully by the ankle. Nikki lifted up her arms to make it easier for her shirt to be pulled off as well. As Nikki started putting her sandals back on, she was interrupted again by lips on hers and hands grabbing her butt softly. She moaned into the other girl's mouth as Chloe began caressing it. Nikki was too caught up in the feeling to even think about doing the same to Chloe. She settled on running her fingers through soft blonde hair that barely touched Chloe's shoulders.

"There, now I'm ready," Chloe exclaimed as she broke the kiss and gave Nikki's butt a soft squeeze that lasted a few seconds.

"O-Ok," Nikki stuttered this time and was helped to the lobby because she was now in a slight daze.

Before they stepped out onto the beach again, Denise asked what was up with the girl she had previously warned. While Nikki was still in a daze, Chloe confessed about what had happened after the door had closed. She smirked at both Nikki and Chloe before snapping her fingers in front of Nikki, which helped get the girl out of the daze.

"Oh, sorry about that," Nikki grumbled as she imagined what she had looked like on the way to the lobby and blushed, "Uh, how many saw that?"

"Just me and Denise," Chloe admitted.

"Cool."

The girls arrived at the spot where the rest of the gang was. The girls got more whistles which got louder when all four girls appeared to be wearing more revealing bikinis that the previous day. After another hour sunning themselves, the entire group examined each other for the slightest sunburn, but they were all clear. They felt that they had spent enough lying out for the day, so they headed to the outside pool and whirlpool. After seeing there was a vendor a few feet away, they each grabbed a bottle of alcohol. Most of them had beer, but Nikki had chosen some Smirnoff Ice. They charged them to their rooms and finished quickly before having another round. After chatting a little more between themselves and with a few others, they felt the urge to leave. Before the group headed in different directions, they scheduled a time to meet up later. Austin, Mi-Young, and Kevin decided to take a stroll down the beach to see the scenery, meaning the other Spring Breakers. They hoped to find someone to hook up with for the night. Nikki, Chloe, Denise, and Matt had other plans though. After getting a rough estimate of how long their friends would be gone, the couple rushed upstairs to their room. Nikki and Chloe laughed because they had more time than the others had.


	56. What Happens On Spring Break Part 3

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 56. What Happens On Spring Break Stays On Spring Break Part 3

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R/NC-17

Summary: Nikki and Chloe give into their urges, and Nikki leaves marks on Chloe, both mentally and physically. The second is only temporary though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

* * *

Around five minutes later, Nikki and Chloe's hotel room, the bedroom

After entering and closing the door, the girls casually headed to the bedroom and kicked off their sandals. Chloe was just nervous enough for Nikki to notice. Since her back was toward Nikki, Chloe jumped at the feeling of a hand softly touch her right shoulder. Before Nikki could stop herself, she began giggling.

"Damn, give a girl a warning next time," Chloe warned as she was now staring at Nikki, who was still gigging softly, "And what's so funny?"

"You jumping and warning me like that."

"Well, I don't think it's funny, Einstein," the blonde argued softly.

"Aw, come on, Chlo. If you had been me, you would," Nikki replied as she leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't say 'Aw, come on, Chlo.' and try to kiss me. I'm really mad at you."

Nikki grabbed her suddenly by the sides of her head and looked directly into her eyes.

"Chloe, leave the lying to someone who can pull it off. I can, you can't. Your mind is an open book, face like a poem, and the rest of you is like an exciting novel. And here's something you don't know," Nikki informed as she let go of her and caressed Chloe's left cheek with her right hand, "I really like to READ. Some times I LOVE TO READ, especially when the book is NEW to me."

"R-Really, I'm like that?"

"No, not really, but that sounds like a pretty good pick up line, doesn't it? I do like reading books though."

Nikki smirked at the slight anger that immediately returned.

"You're treading on thin ice, Nikki."

"If I fell through, would you rescue me?"

"I don't know."

Next thing she saw was Nikki falling to the floor and starting to act like she was actually struggling to stay above water.

"CHLOE, HELP ME! The ice WAS too thin and the water is freezing. I need your…," Nikki said just loud enough to be heard throughout the room and pretended she had gone completely underwater. Then she kept going by jumping up and waving her arms slightly as if she had surfaced a little bit, "S-Save m-me. I d-don't th-think I-I c-can m-make i-it w-without y-your h-help. I-If y-you c-care a-at a-all, y-you'll s-save m-me."

Then Nikki threw in a shiver before acting she was going under for the final time. Chloe couldn't deny the cuteness and humor in it, so she helped her up. The act kept going as Nikki shivered a little like she had just been pulled out.

"Y-You s-saved m-me. Y-You d-do c-care. Ch-Chloe An-Anderson, y-you're m-my h-hero," Nikki teased before hugging her and kissing both cheeks.

"Ok, you can stop the act now," Chloe stated between laughs.

"Alright," the other girl responded casually.

"Are you always like that?"

"Pretty much anytime I feel like trying to be funny or downright goofy to make someone laugh. Honestly though, Chloe, you are a hottie. I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted to hook up with you, whether it was for one night or the entire trip."

Nikki was then surprised by being passionately kissed by the blonde. They kissed until it was broken by Chloe. Both felt the need to catch their breath as they were standing beside the bed.

"Wow," Chloe gasped.

"Yeah," Nikki agreed just as softly.

"Maybe we should slow down."

"Ok, if you want to."

"So…um…Aw, screw it," Chloe muttered before she quickly untied the knots of her bikini top.

"Huh?" Nikki asked as she watched Chloe toss the top to the floor right by the bed.

When Nikki felt the blonde go for her bikini top, she didn't resist and let it be taken off just as easily. As Nikki tossed it to the floor, she was pushed back onto the bed. She landed with most of her body on the bed while the bottom of her legs and feet dangled off the edge of it. Before she could say a word, Chloe had pulled off the rest of Nikki's bikini and tossed it to the same spot on the floor. She was shocked by the expression of desire toward her on Chloe's face.

"Get all the way on the bed and move back a little," Chloe ordered as she removed the last of hers and jumped onto the bed, almost landing on the still surprised but turned on Nikki, "Now show me what it's like to have sex with a girl."

Nikki didn't waste any time and pulled the naked girl almost completely on top of her. Then she put her fingers into the blonde, instructed her to do the same, and began the passionate kissing for the second time. As she moved her fingers in the same way that she had done in the past with the other girls, Chloe followed her lead. She surprised the blonde when her other hand landed on Chloe's butt and softy caressed and squeezed it. Less than a minute later, the moans that had started with of them changed to shrieks. Chloe groaned when the contact between them was totally broken.

She was about to complain, but that was prevented when Nikki flipped her over onto her back, straddled her lower legs, and attacked her bare chest with her tongue and teeth. At the same time, fingers were put inside her again and rotated in a different but just as effective way. Nikki stopped at hearing the blonde yelp at the bites she had left on the body below her. She took out her fingers again, lay down entirely on top of her, and kissed her soundly on the lips as hands gripped the blonde's hips. Chloe didn't hold back the moans as lips moved to her chest again. After Nikki decided she had given enough attention to Chloe's chest, she began slowly sliding down the girl's body.

Chloe gulped when she saw Nikki's tongue enter her body. It took less time to get the blonde to let out all kinds of noise this way. Nikki had held back a giggle at what had started out as humming switched to moaning and ended up as shrieks. After the blonde had been taken over the edge several times, in her mind anyway, Nikki pulled out of her and away enough from them to exchange glances. Chloe's was one of complete bliss and Nikki's was a smirk while wiping her mouth off with the back of her right hand before wiping the same hand on the fitted sheet behind her. The smirk that was still on Nikki's face encouraged Chloe to pull the other girl in for another kiss as both girls were lying on their sides, Nikki on her right and Chloe on her left.

The fact it was met with no resistance only made it more exciting. It got even more intense when Nikki had taken one of the hands the blonde had running through her hair and placed it on her butt. The kiss was broken as Nikki then gave Chloe the consent to let her caress it as much as she wanted to. Nikki moaned as Chloe's hands rubbed and squeezed her butt repeatedly. After a few minutes, she rolled onto her back, confusing Chloe once more.

"It's your turn, Chloe, let's see if you can do the same to me."

"Huh?" Chloe mumbled before she saw Nikki scan down her own body from her chest to her crotch, "OH!"

They shared a gaze while Chloe blushed at the sudden shout. Chloe then began kissing Nikki again as Nikki caressed her back with one hand and gently squeezed her butt with the other. When she had enough, the blonde then broke the kiss and had Nikki stop touching her like that. Almost instantly, she gave Nikki's chest the same amount of attention then slowly eased her way down Nikki's body. She was rewarded with the same noises she had made earlier but without the initial humming. After hearing an equal amount of shrieks, she pulled out of Nikki, wiped of her mouth, and was pulled into a kiss. This lasted until both girls had to get some air.

"What's the matter?" Chloe questioned when she wasn't sure what the look on Nikki's face meant.

"Just want to make sure that you understand I still mean what I said this morning."

"About this being just a Spring Break thing?"

"Yes," Nikki answered as she caressed the blonde's hair with her fingers again

"I understand. When this trip is over, it will all become a fond memory or memories."

"So then you're not smitten with me, like Kevin said you were?"

"I like you, but I'm not smitten. Yeah, no smitness here. Totally living smit free," Chloe babbled before giggling, "See, you're not the only one who can be funny in a cute kind of way."

"I see that. So you thought the pretending I was about to drown thing was both cute and funny?"

"Yes."

"So how was it for you?" Nikki inquired in a half casual half serious tone to the blonde still lying on top of her.

"WOW…I mean…WOW!" Chloe exclaimed and both noticed how the second 'WOW!' had clearly been softer than the first

"So then you really liked it?"

"I can't even describe with words what it felt like both physically and mentally."

"Maybe I could. Let me guess: mind-blowing, amazing, life changing, euphoric, unforgettable, or possibly mesmerizing."

"Yeah," she announced just as softly as before.

"Which one?"

"All of them. So how was I?"

"You couldn't tell by the noise I was making?"

"Yeah, I heard, but that's not what I meant. I meant was I the best you ever had? Please be honest."

"Ok. The truth is you weren't. There was one girl who was better, but you were a very close second. Are you normally that aggressive in bed?"

"I only had sex once before today. The guy I had sex with had known me for many years. It was his first time too. We both thought the first time should be sweet and not like we were just a few minutes ago. It was sweet, so I wanted to see how it would feel if it was more on the aggressive side."

"So which one did you prefer more?"

"I can't really decide. Maybe the next time if there is one, we can try it the other way. When you said there was someone who was better, you were talking about your ex, right?"

"Yes."

"It's because you still love her, don't you?"

"I do, and I think I always will. But don't EVER think I'll forget this. Whoever you end up will be VERY lucky, and I wouldn't say no doing it however many times you want until this trip is over."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So should we take our showers now, or would you rather sleep a little first."

"Definitely sleep. I don't have the energy to do much other than pull the sheet over us and lie back down," Chloe revealed before pulling up the covers.

"I can do it to you one more time before we do…if you would like me to."

The blonde responded with a nod and was rolled onto her back again. However, Nikki skipped over putting her fingers inside of her and went down on Chloe. After she was finished, Nikki set the alarm on her cell phone for a little bit before the discussed time. Then Chloe pushed her onto her back and attempted to lay her head on Nikki's chest. Both girls smiled as Nikki was the one to nod this time. Chloe couldn't avoid the crying that happened next.

"Chloe, what's wrong? Was it something I did that I shouldn't have?"

"N-No," Chloe declared, trying to ease the fear that had began showing on Nikki's face.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I don't know if anyone else will ever make me feel that way."

"Sure they will. Someday a guy or maybe a girl now will come and sweep you off your feet. And I will just stay a distant and sweet memory, like you will be with me. Let's get some sleep now. No more tears, ok?"

"No more tears," Chloe promised as she wiped away the ones that already been shed off her face and Nikki's chest and fell asleep with help by Nikki caressing her blonde hair repeatedly.

Hours later

The alarm went off and Nikki quickly stopped it. She smiled at the angelic smile on the blonde's face. She was able to slide out from under Chloe without waking her. She instantly put some pillows in her place to break the fall for the other girl. She smiled as Chloe sighed happily in her sleep. Nikki couldn't stop herself from doing what happened next. She slowly pulled the top sheet back until it was entirely off of the blonde, exposing her naked body. She softly traced another line from the right shoulder down her back, across her butt, and down to the right foot, making the sleeping girl sigh again. Fortunately, it wasn't enough to wake her. She grabbed her camera phone off the night stand and aimed it at the sleeping girl on the bed.

She took two pictures; one where she got a shot of the blonde's entire body and the other where she got a closer view of the angelic face. After taking the pictures, she briefly reconsidered the idea of a threesome. That was if she could get the other cheerleader to join them. Then she went through all the pictures she had taken. She already had a good amount of pictures of her entire trip; some just of Chloe, some of just the girls, and some group shots. And it had only been a day so far. But she was bound to take more of the girls in whatever other bikinis they still had left to wear. She smiled as she set the camera phone down on the nightstand and walked into the bathroom to shower. She was about half finished when she heard a soft voice.

"Oh, s-sorry, I d-didn't know you were already in here. I'll leave so you can finish."

"Where did you think I was? I wasn't in bed or in the other room and my bikini is still on the floor," Nikki reminded her as she stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"I didn't notice any of that, I just came in here," Chloe explained and repeated as she yawned and prepared to walk away while realizing but not caring that she was standing naked in front of the girl peeking out from behind the curtain, "I'll leave."

"Or you could join me," Nikki suggested as she pulled the curtain back enough that the blonde could see her totally naked.

"J-Join y-you?"

"Yeah, we've already had sex and seen each other naked, so what's a little shower between the two of us. Just call it another first. I'll even wash your back for you."

"Ok," Chloe complied before stepping into the shower/tub.

As Chloe washed her hair, Nikki washed the rest of her own body and worked on Chloe's back. She patted her on the butt after finishing and handing the soap to the blonde. She leaned up against the side of the shower and smiled as Chloe washed the rest of her body and shut off the water. Nikki warned Chloe not to move, stepped out carefully, dried herself off a little, and then wrapped a towel around her body. Then she helped Chloe out of it, dried her off, and wrapped another towel around her.

Chloe stood there as Nikki paced over to the sink and dried her hair. Then Nikki made Chloe gulp as she removed her own towel, tossed it onto the side of the tub, and strutted back to the bedroom, showing off her naked body. The blonde was in awe again. While Chloe dried her hair, Nikki got dressed and began writing on the post cards. She was working on the final one when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you almost finished because I wouldn't mind kissing you a bit more before I finish getting dressed?"

"Give me a second."

Chloe couldn't stop herself from spying on the girl in front of her, but Nikki was aware and didn't let it bother her.

"Spying on me, huh?"

"Yeah, s-sorry. Who's Bridget?"

"It's ok," Nikki told her as she smiled and faced the half dressed blonde, "She's my ex's beautiful sister. She and I have remained friends. I know this because she hasn't begged to get back with her sister. She's been there for me with support when my family and best friend wasn't enough or were currently busy."

"Is she gay too?"

"No, but I'm seriously thinking about seeing if I can get her on her back at least once."

"How good do you think she will be? In bed I mean."

"Kind of curious to find out. As far as I know, she's still a virgin."

"So you want to be the one who takes away her virginity?"

"I certainly wouldn't object to that idea. But I won't be crushed if I never do."

"Ok," Chloe sighed just before her phone rang.

"Cool, I hope you don't mind, but I took a few pictures of you while you were asleep. I took them with my phone. Less of a chance for them to be seen by family and friends that way. And it has the best possible camera for a camera phone."

As she started talking on her phone, Chloe raced back to the bedroom to check out the phone on the nightstand. She slowly went through it as they talked. Then she checked out the ones taken with Nikki's digital camera.

"Yes…Just about…I don't know, I'll ask her…Yeah, that sounds good…I might tell you when I get there…See you in a few…Bye," Chloe babbled with her back to Nikki, who was sitting on the couch and ogling the beautiful girl, "Nikki, what are you staring at?"

"You, mostly your butt."

"Why, is the there something on it?"

"Maybe, walk backward toward me until I say stop."

"OK," Chloe submitted to Nikki's request with slight confusion.

"Stop," Nikki politely demanded and carefully placed her hands on the blonde's hips.

"Well, is there something on it? Maybe a rash or possibly acne?"

"No, but in a few seconds there will be," Nikki whispered as she leaned in quickly and bit the blonde on both sides of her butt.

"What's that supposed to…Ouch. What the…Ouch. Did you just do what I think you did?"

"Maybe, what do you think I did?"

"I think you bit me on the ass twice, one for each cheek. Did you think it would be funny?"

"Kind of. Didn't you think so?" Nikki teased.

"No, not really, but I could understand how someone with your quirky sense of humor would think that. I'm surprised I didn't see it coming, but not mad," Chloe described before sighing happily at being kissed where she had been bitten.

The blonde was then treated to Nikki kissing up her back as hands moved up the sides of her body. She sighed at each kiss and the gentle touch of fingers on her skin. Nikki came close to laughing when Chloe softly groaned at her suddenly stopping the physical contact between them. They talked as Chloe finished getting dressed.

"If you want to, you can bite me back. Does it still hurt?"

"No. I'm not interested in biting you back, just don't do it again without asking."

"Deal. I'm assuming that was Denise. So what did your best friend have to say?"

"Well, they're not feeling the urge to go out until it's time to hit the clubs, and we've got around a few hours for that. So we were going to have something delivered again, and you're invited obviously. I'll finish getting dressed, and we'll head down to their room since it's bigger than this one."

"Ok, I'll wait here."

"Cool, so who were you planning on showing the pictures to?" Chloe began with all the questions she had about what she was about ready to agree to.

"My family, some friends at school, and maybe Bridget."

"You were going to show every picture to them?"

"Not the latest ones of you I took with my phone. Well, I might want to show those to my cousin. She's like a surrogate sister. We tell each other everything. Well, almost everything. And I totally trust her."

"Ok, you can keep the latest two on your phone. But don't let that phone out of your sight, unless it's back here in the room."

"Thanks, so were you going to want to take two of me like that as well. I mean since you're letting me keep the ones of you."

"Another tempting offer, but my friends aren't the most trustworthy when it comes to incriminating things like those types of pictures. I wouldn't want to risk pictures of you being passed to every male student on the campus of our school, which then could start a chain reaction. By the end of the month or a few weeks after that, your naked body will have been seen by thousands and maybe end up a porno site without permission."  
"Ok, that's somewhat dramatic but not out of the realm of possibilities."

"Besides, I don't think I will ever get the image of you naked out of my head."

"Nice outfit, I especially like the short skirt," Nikki commented as she opened the door.

"I like yours too. Can't decide which I like better, the cleavage showing top or the tight shorts," Chloe responded as she stepped out of the room and closed the door.

A few minutes later, the group's hotel suite

The moment Nikki and Chloe entered the room and closed the door, her friends noticed the glow on Chloe's face. With very little effort, Denise dragged her best friend into the bedroom she shared with Matt and was followed very closely by Mi-Young. The guys arched their eyebrows at how the door was closed just below a light slam. They had an idea of what happened between the two girls by the smirk on Nikki's face and the urgency the blonde was dragged into a bedroom. There suspicions were confirmed when they all heard a faint, 'Oh my god, she did that?'

"What did you do to…," Matt started to ask but was interrupted by his girlfriend.

"Nikki Alcott, did you really bite my best friend, Chloe, on the…," Denise tried to say but was stopped by one of Chloe's hands over her mouth.

The blonde silently begged Nikki to keep her mouth shut. But with all the looks she was getting, Nikki couldn't resist telling them.

"Yes, Denise. I, Nikki Alcott, bit your best friend, Chloe, on the ass. Not once but TWICE. And she kind of liked it."

"No, I didn't."

"Either way, I didn't think a little nibble fell under your description of 'not hurting' her. It's not like I was Mike Tyson and she was Evander Holyfield. Her ears are fine, it's just her ass that got a little nibble. I thought she'd at least show it to you."

"You really did that?" Austin gasped, "I want to see it."

"So do I," Matt said with a smirk, slightly annoying his girlfriend.

"I don't think so," Chloe declared.

"Oh come on, Chlo, it's not like they haven't seen those spots before with how revealing your bikinis are. Do it for me, ok?" Nikki pleaded and threw in a playful pout that had not yet failed to get the results she wanted.

"Fine, just stop giving me that look."

Nikki's pout turned into a smirk as Chloe lifted up her short skirt enough for the guys to see and quickly pulled it down. After that was over, they settled on Italian again and Nikki made the call.


	57. What Happens On Spring Break Part 4

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 57. What Happens On Spring Break Stays On Spring Break Part 4

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: The girls have another wild night and a pretty exciting afternoon the following day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: Since I can't decide which one of two clubs/bars to use for the second night out, I just leave it unnamed.

* * *

Around forty five minutes later

They were almost finished with the food that they had delivered. For most of the meal, all of Chloe's friends would cast an occasional glance at both of them. When Nikki couldn't stay silent any longer, she spoke up.

"WHAT?" Nikki kind of snapped with a slightly angry smirk.

"N-Nothing," Mi-Young stuttered as the rest looked nervously at her.

"There has to be something, and I think I know what it is."

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"They wanted to ask you how it felt when I bit you. They were just hesitant to ask."

They stared at the other five, who all nodded together.

"It kind of felt like I was getting stuck with a needle or just a little bit harder than a mosquito."

"Ok," Denise said, but the curiosity still remained, making the blonde speak again.

"Since you still seem curious, even after the description, I'm sure Nikki would be willing to do it again to any of you."

"Yeah, I would, but only to Denise and Mi-Young," Nikki determined and smirked when that had shut them up.

That was until Denise commented, "Ok, as long as Matt doesn't mind. Do you, sweetie?"

Nikki smirked for a third time and arched her eyebrow at the couple. The others did the same. However, it was clear that Austin was the most excited of all of them.

"I guess not. As long as that's all she does."

Both girls got up and stood right in front of each other. Before Denise could react, Nikki surprised her by giving her a one eighty spin and crouching down behind her.

"Slowly lift up the back of your skirt and hold it until I want you to let go," Nikki politely ordered.

"Ok," Denise consented as she lifted her skirt while looking to her left to see her friends' expressions.

She gasped when Nikki cautiously grabbed her underwear and gulped as it was pulled a little to the middle of her butt to expose more skin. She prepared for the contact as her friends' eyes began to bug out. The girl behind her seemed to be enjoying torturing all of them with the slow pace. For a few seconds, she thought the girl was teasing her and about to pull away. She had to be sure though.

"What wrong? Did you change your mi…OUCH...OUCH!"

She actually giggled when Nikki ended it with quick and soft kisses exactly where she had bit her.

"Ok, you can let go of it. On second thought, let me pull it down," Nikki offered as she brought Denise's underwear back to its original position and trailed her fingers up to Denise's hands.

Everyone noticed how Denise gasped and shuddered at the touch of Nikki's fingertips on her butt.

"No, that's alright, I…," Denise began to reply but was interrupted by soft hands that grabbed the skirt out of hers and pulled it down.

"So was she right?" Nikki questioned before smirking at Denise and checking out the reactions of the others.

Kevin was sitting there with a small smirk; Matt, Austin, and Mi-Young just gawked with their mouths hanging open; and Chloe looked a little jealous.

"Pretty much," the baby faced girl with light brown hair confirmed.

"Close your mouths," Chloe commanded with a low hiss to everyone else who had watched it.

Her friends waited for the soon to be talk between Chloe and Nikki.

"What's the matter, Chlo? Do you want another bite?"

"No, it's just that I wasn't sure if you were going to do all of that."

"It wasn't that much. I wanted to see what their reactions would be."

"Was it what you expected it to be?" Chloe stated as Nikki was obviously leaning in to kiss her.

"Yes," Nikki responded before kissing her and pulling away seconds later. Then she focused on Denise again, "Nice butt by the way, Denise, soft and smooth, just like a baby's."

"Thanks," Denise mumbled before blushing.

After hanging around the room for a little bit longer, they left and decided to try another club/bar.

Monday evening, around 11:00 PM, one of the clubs

The gang had been hanging around for about three hours. They had all alternated between dancing and drinking from the moment they got there. Most of the attention was once again on Nikki, Chloe, and Mi-Young. The three had begun rubbing up against each other, like they had done the previous night. Nikki and Chloe were dancing face to face as Nikki placed her left leg between Chloe's and pulled her up against her. Chloe was practically riding Nikki's leg as she continued to grind against Nikki. As this was going on, Mi-Young was rubbing up against Nikki from behind and Nikki maneuvered her right hand up the blonde's skirt a little without moving it too much. Chloe began to kiss Nikki at the feeling of the hand under her skirt. This started to make the guys howl in appreciation of what was going on between the trio.

It got even louder as Mi-Young put her left hand on Chloe's right thigh just above the knee and the right hand on Nikki's right side. When another song started, Mi-Young moved away, circled around them, and ended up pressing up against Chloe for a few seconds. The result was the blonde being pushed even closer to Nikki. As she moved, her skirt was hiked up slightly, exposing a little more thigh. The crowd was shocked as Nikki pulled Chloe's shirt free from the skirt while Chloe did the same with Nikki's shirt and shorts. Then it got even more interesting as they pushed the shirts up a little to expose a tiny amount of skin, placed their hands just above each other's hips, and started to kiss each other.

Mi-Young decided to join in at seeing all the fun the other two were having. She giggled at the blonde breaking the kiss and gasping at arms wrapping around her. Chloe let out a second gasp, which made Nikki smirk, as the second pair of hands landed on her stomach and the fingertips worked their way under Chloe's shirt. All three could feel the heat as Chloe was sandwiched between the other two. Chloe broke the kiss between her and Nikki and softly pleaded for the two to break away a minute later. It was just loud enough to be heard by them. Disappointed sounds echoed from around the dance floor as the three beautiful girls broke apart, the blonde pulled down her shirt and skirt into the original position, and Nikki did the same to her shirt.

"Damn!" Austin gasped as the three had joined the rest back at their table, "That was REALLY hot."

"They even worked up a little sweat," Denise added as she saw a light layer of sweat on their foreheads.

"I thought you didn't like being groped or groping other girls like that," Nikki challenged.

"Well, it's not so bad if it's on the hips or stomach and not the butt, like you were doing when we were getting all of those beads," Mi-Young explained before blushing.

The three girls wiped off the slight sweat and sat down. As they finished what was left of their drinks, a couple of guys walked up to them.

"That was some pretty hot dancing there," a guy with black hair complimented as he did his best not to be too obvious as he checked out the three girls again.

"He's right. Could we buy you three something to drink, maybe a beer, a mixed drink, or a shot?"

"Yeah, and if your friends don't mind, maybe the three of you could join us at our table while you do."

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us your names and what school you go to," Mi-Young declared.

She was wary of them from the second she had seen them. The others were just as wary as her, but she was the one most outspoken about it.

"Sure, we go to the University of Texas in Austin. My name is Mike Thomas, and this is my best friend, Eric Martin," the guy with black hair divulged, "What are yours?"

"Well, let's start with our very protective friends," Chloe announced as she began with the four behind them, "Behind us is Kevin, Austin, Matt, And Denise. My name is Chloe."

It was clear the guys were a little turned on by the cute and sexy southern accent from the blonde.

"Mine's Mi-Young," her teammate answered.

"And yours?" Mike inquired as all eyes focused on Nikki, who quickly made up another alias.

"Mine's Belle Sanders," Nikki lied in a southern accent that matched Chloe's in being cute and sexy.

"What made your parents name you that?"

"Because I'm a southern belle," Nikki teased as her friends sat there in amazement in her being able to pull off another lie, "We all go to University of Georgia in Athens. I was born and raised in Texas, but I could only get a cheerleading scholarship from The University of Georgia. Which kinda sucks since my family is full of Longhorns fans. Well, until I couldn't make it into that one."

"Is that a yes to joining us?"

"Well, I guess I will," Mi-Young claimed, "But try anything, like spiking my drink or putting your hands on me, and my friends will be VERY willing to make you regret it."

"S-Sure, no problem," Mike assured them quickly at the convincing looks from all three guys.

"And you two?" Eric encouraged.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," Chloe informed them with a sweet smile.

Both sighed in disappointment before turning to Nikki.

"You don't have what I'm looking for in a hook up."

"And what is that?" he continued.

"Someone with a nice butt, breasts, and a vag," Nikki revealed.

"You m-mean that wasn't an a-act. You're really gay?"

"Yeah, and I've already found someone. This southern belle from Texas has picked this fresh, lil', Georgia peach beside me."

"You m-mean you two…," both guys muttered before being interrupted by Nikki.

"Yeah, and she tastes just as sweet as she looks. So y'all can go back to your table. And remember what our friends said," Nikki warned before whispering into the ear of the girl currently on her left to be careful, but they would be watching over her.

The group kept their word and watched over their friend like hawks. They saw her have one drink, a shot, and a brief conversation before making her way back over to their table. When she returned, they all congratulated Nikki on another great performance, which made her blush a little. That stopped when someone at the bar began offering free tequila shots to all the women in the club on the condition that the girls made it interesting. Nikki whispered the idea that immediately popped into her head to the other three women and waited for their response. She was pleased when the other three went along with her plan. They marched up to the bar and found out it was the manager who was making the offer. They described what they would do, and he agreed instantly.

To get a decent audience, he put a chair up on the bar. The crowd was slightly confused until Nikki got Chloe to sit on the chair, pulled her shirt up to just under her bra, and put the lime slice in her mouth. They watched as Nikki sprinkled a short line of salt across the blonde's exposed stomach. Then she licked up the salt seductively with the tip of her tongue in an upwards direction, downed the shot, and grabbed the slice with her teeth while momentarily straddling Chloe's upper thighs. Loud cheers were heard around the bar and were repeated frequently when Chloe's friends followed Nikki's lead. It continued as the other three girls took their turn in the chair. When it was over, all four girls had downed three shots and were definitely feeling a small buzz.

"Wow, that w-was f-fun," Chloe slurred a little as Nikki helped her off the bar.

"I agree my lil' Georgia peach," Nikki told her between giggles.

"I want to do to something else wild."

"Whatcha got on your mind, Chlo?"

Chloe whispered into Nikki's ear and got a look of surprise from her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Chloe purred like a kitten; and in no time, the girls fled to the restroom.

Less than a minute later, the women's restroom

Nikki led Chloe into a stall, locked the door, and pushed the other girl slowly up against the wall.

"I just want to make you sure you really want to do this," Nikki suggested.

"I do. I'm the one who brought it up, remember?"

"I know. I just don't want us to do something that you will regret, and that you know you can say no any time."

"I'm buzzing a little, but I'm well aware of what's about to happen. So don't worry about it."

"Whatever you say," Nikki laughed as she removed Chloe's tank top, which was still un-tucked after the three shots of tequila, and unhooked her bra.

While her left hand began groping Chloe's chest under the bra, her right slid up Chloe's left leg. Chloe took off her bra, pulled her skirt up to her waist, and quickly unbuttoned the short sleeved blouse Nikki was wearing at the moment. Chloe began to moan as Nikki's right hand moved to the front of the now exposed underwear, pushed it to the blonde's right, and entered her body while Nikki began nibbling on her left ear. Then her left hand moved to Chloe's right shoulder. Chloe's hands caressed Nikki's stomach before moving up to the chest. When the same hands began to travel to the back, Nikki knew what the girl was doing and instructed her that the hook was in the front this time. Both girls giggled as it was undone. Both girls moaned as Nikki's chest was groped by the blonde. Nikki began nibbling on the neck in front of her. As her fingers continued to move inside of Chloe, her left hand moved to and cupped Chloe's butt.

Chloe couldn't stop the moans that were brought out by Nikki's ability to multi-task while having sex. It took less than a minute after feeling fingers inside her and a hand on her butt while teeth were leaving a mark on her neck for her start to shriek. She tried to keep it at a low volume. She managed to do that, but Nikki didn't want to take any chances and began kissing her to silence any possible future shrieks. Chloe's fingers started to run through Nikki's hair. After Nikki stopped, Chloe switched their positions so that Nikki was the one against the wall. Nikki gazed back and forth between the hands that were reaching for the front of her shorts and the face of the owner of those hands.

All it took was a simple nod before they were unbuttoned and unzipped. She even dared Chloe to pull them down a little. Chloe obliged and pulled them down. She had only planned to pull them down to her knees;, but when Nikki had pushed away from the wall long enough for that to happen, they ended up falling all the way down. She hesitated but was snapped out of it when Nikki pulled Chloe into a kiss while her hands guided Chloe's right to her underwear. Chloe decided to be the more daring one this time. Instead of just moving her fingers around the underwear, she tugged on them and was rewarded when Nikki let them fall as well. She then followed Nikki's earlier example by putting her fingers inside the other girl.

When Chloe was finished, Nikki spun her around, pushed her against the wall again, and pulled the underwear down all the way with no objection from the blonde. Chloe gasped as Nikki proceeded to go down on her. She ran her right hand through Nikki's hair as she bit down on her left hand to muffle the sounds she was making. She bit down a little harder as Nikki's hands squeezed her ass. Chloe was definitely enjoying the danger of what was happening and let Nikki know it by pulling Nikki's head closer to her. She felt the release coming from her while Nikki continued to move her tongue around inside her. After almost getting worn out, Nikki pulled away. Chloe politely demanded that Nikki get in the same position she had just been in. Nikki wasted no time in submitting to the blonde.

Another forty five minutes later, Nikki and Chloe's hotel room

When the girls left the restroom, Chloe had been in too deep of a state of bliss to pay attention to what was going on around her. So it was no surprise when she bumped into a guy carrying a pitcher to his table and ended up having some of it accidentally poured on her shirt and skirt. It appeared to be almost a fourth of it. There was noise all around as Chloe had a staredown with the guy. Chloe was almost shaking in fear at the guy who glared at her and called her a "stupid blonde". Nikki came to her rescue again. She had a few words with the guy before handing him some money. Nikki then let the group know that they were going back to the hotel.

"Sorry about making a fool of myself back there at the club. Thanks for bailing me out of trouble and helping Mi-Young too."

"No problem. So let's say you get out of the smelly clothes."

Nikki waited patiently as Chloe took off her skirt, shirt, bra, and put on another bra.

"So what now?"

"Well, you hang those wet clothes over the edge of the tub, and I'll get you some clothes to sleep in. Then we'll get some sleep because I think we've both had enough fun for the night. How much were you planning on wearing to bed tonight?"

"Um, I was thinking just underwear. If you want me to, I can put on a t-shirt too. What were you thinking of wearing to bed?"

"Well, just underwear is fine with me, Chlo."

"What do you normally wear to bed?"

"It kind of depends on how I'm feeling that night. Sometimes, it's a shirt and pajama pants. Other times it's a shirt and shorts, just the shirt and underwear, or just underwear," Nikki described.

"Have you ever slept naked, other than when we did earlier?"

"Once or twice, but only with my ex."

"Ok, I won't bring her up again."

"Good, now get in the bathroom. I'm going to get ready for bed, too, so I'll be there in a few seconds."

"Cool."

Shortly after that, Chloe was joined in the bathroom by a half dressed Nikki. They went through their nightly routines before climbing into bed. Nikki indicated that she was putting a trash can by Chloe's side of the bed.

Tuesday morning, around 8:00 AM

Nikki was awoken by the sounds of Chloe hopping out of bed and running into the bathroom, missing the trash can that had been right beside her on the floor. She got up and joined the girl hunched over the toilet. She held the blonde's hair back as the other girl threw up repeatedly. When she was sure the girl was finished, Nikki handed her a glass of water and some headache medication. After downing every last drop and the pills, Chloe told Nikki she was going to take a shower.

She started taking off her clothes before Nikki had even left the room. She didn't seem to care since the girl had already seen her naked. After Chloe got out, Nikki took a shower and changed into the bikini she had planned on wearing that day, which just happened to be the same one she had shown off to Bridget and Kerry the first time she wore it. She came out to see Chloe sitting nervously on the bed.

"What's the matter?"

"What all happened last night after…"

"After what?"

"The tequila shots."

"You don't remember?" Nikki gasped in slight fear.

"I think so. It's just a little hazy right now."

"Well, tell me what you do remember, and I'll fill in the blanks if necessary."

"Yeah, that's all that happened," Nikki replied after listening to the blonde and inquired, "You don't regret any of it, do you?"

"No, I probably wouldn't have done that last part at the club if I hadn't been buzzing though," Chloe divulged and kept talking when she saw more fear on Nikki's face, "But don't worry about anything. I was quite aware of what I was doing, and I wasn't forced to do anything I didn't want to. But I don't see us doing it in a public place ever again. Was it good for you t-too?"

"Yes, now let's put on shorts and go find out how your friends are doing this morning," Nikki requested after letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sure, hand me my sunglasses. Nice bikini by the way. That's the smallest one I've seen you wear. You look really good in…," Chloe babbled as she got an entire view of the swimsuit.

"Just good," Nikki interrupted and almost sneered in mock anger.

"No…Better than good…more like great…No, I mean…," Chloe continued the ramble until she saw the mock anger turn into a smirk, "You're doing again, aren't you? I mean acting angry when you're not, just to make me do that whole babbling/rambling thing again."

"Yeah, but what do you honestly think?"

"That you will make both guys and girls drool or be jealous."

"Thanks, you're looking hot as usual. Wouldn't it be funny if this was a day that we came across a bikini contest?"

"Yeah," Chloe agreed as they left the room.

That afternoon, around 2:00 PM

After another morning of getting some sun and lunch, the gang chose to take another stroll down the beach. All the girls got whistles again. However, Nikki and Chloe's were louder since the girls were walking down the beach hand in hand. After passing a few hotels, they came across a local radio station broadcasting on the beach. They had gathered an audience by the time their group got there. The man with the microphone announced that they were about to start a bikini judging contest and needed at least five or six girls to participate. The guy noticed Chloe and her friends and challenged all four of them to give it a shot. Nikki and Chloe were the only ones who agreed. After that, the guys hosting it managed to pick another four out of the crowd.

Chloe was cheered on by Nikki since the blonde was the first one to show off her bikini. While she strutted around, she got cheers, both yelling and clapping. She smiled as cameras were constantly going off. The next four girls got about the same response. Nikki displayed a huge smirk as she took her turn. As she started to pass by Chloe so she could stand by the last girl before her, an idea popped into her head. Shock hit the crowd as Nikki planted a soft kiss on Chloe's lips for a few seconds before heading to where she was directed to stand. It had immediately turned into cheers and howls.

The crowd was the judge. Nikki was happy for Chloe when she was picked as the winner. Chloe then rooted for her fling to come in second or even third but was disappointed when those were won by two other girls. It didn't seem to bother Nikki at all. Chloe was awarded with having one of her nights in the hotel paid for by the station, the second got a dinner for two at a local restaurant, and the third got a free t-shirt from the radio station. The third girl tried to accept it gracefully. But as soon as she left the stage, she took off into the hotel behind them, most likely to throw away the shirt or give to somebody who worked at the hotel.

As Nikki and Chloe left the stage, they kissed a second time, getting the crowd worked up again. They had begun the trip back to their friends when the guys announced another contest. Nikki was expecting it to be a wet t-shirt contest or something lame but was surprised when the guys let everyone know it was going to be a lap dance contest. She smirked as she backtracked and offered to be one of three judges since this wasn't going to be decided by the audience. As soon as she offered, it was accepted. The remaining two judges were a guy picked from the audience and a station employee.

The radio station was able to get another five girls on stage even though the prizes would be the same as the previous contest. After explaining the rules, the music started and each girl took a turn with all three of the judges. The men in the crowd went wild when the first girl tried to impress Nikki. The girls figured that the female judge would be the hardest to impress. They also had known that those would get the best reactions from the crowd. Nikki managed to keep a straight face during each one. Each girl had seemed to try their best. However, Nikki knew she could do better than them.

After the winner was picked, Nikki informed both the contestants and the radio station employees that she could do better than the other five girls. The winner scoffed and dared Nikki to prove it with encouragement from the crowd, who would end up being the judges this time. The bet was if Nikki was right, the winner of the contest would give up her prize. The girl was confident, so she agreed without a second thought. The only condition that Nikki had was that she got to pick the lucky person to receive the dance. She teased the crowd by asking who wanted to be the lucky person she'd give the dance to. Several guys shouted but were disappointed as Nikki revealed over the microphone that she wanted Chloe to come back onto the stage.

The crowd got loud again the instant they realized who Nikki was talking to. Chloe sat a little nervously on the chair Nikki had previously sat on. The DJ replayed the song picked first. Nikki rolled her eyes when she heard "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas again but danced anyway. She got cheers right from the start. They got louder when she rubbed slowly up against the blonde during the chorus. The first time she did it was when she was face to face with Chloe. The next time was when her back was to Chloe. The others hadn't moved as seductively during that part of the song.

During the rest of the song, she moved a little bit faster. Before she was done, she had also rubbed her butt along Chloe's stomach and almost pressed her chest up against Chloe's face. She even had Chloe caress her stomach with one of her hands for a few seconds while she leaned back and moved on her lap. There was no doubt from the crowd that Nikki had the better moves. The girl regretfully handed over the prize to Nikki, who offered to shake her hand to show that she could be gracious in victory. The other girl appreciated it and showed no ill will to her in return. Nikki then pulled Chloe out of the chair she was still sitting in and led her back to their friends. Their friends applauded Nikki a second time and were shocked when she boasted she could do better on something bigger than the chair Chloe sat on. The audience groaned as they watched the two girls march away hand in hand while their friends trailed behind them.


	58. A Little Bit Of Love And Death

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 58. A Little Bit Of Love And Death

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Nikki heads back to college after her Spring Break trip, but she suddenly has to make plans for a trip back home. You also see how Kerry's been coping since the break up.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: I did some checking but couldn't find out how long a few movies were in the theaters. So I'm going to go with that they were still playing at that time. I'm going to mention the name of a chain of restaurants in the U.S.. This chapter isn't the last you'll see of the group from Georgia. Three will return for the final three chapters. Veronica Willis, thanks for everything you said in the review. But I kind of expected you to comment on more than Nikki biting Denise's butt. No big deal though.

* * *

Half an hour later

The girls had given the radio station the required information to get the discount on the rooms. Chloe had given hers to her friends since she had spent at least one night there. Nikki had used hers for her and Chloe's room, obviously. After getting that settled, a little bit more time on the beach, and grabbing something to eat, the group headed to the group's hotel room. Shortly after that, Nikki had showed them what she had meant earlier. She had Chloe sit on the middle of the couch and started up music again. When Denise asked if she could record the dance on her digital camera for Chloe, Nikki agreed as long as she promised no one else would see it. Denise nodded and the dance began. They were amazed and almost shocked as Nikki pulled off the same moves and added a few more. This time she had actually rubbed her chest in Chloe's face and had the blonde grope her chest and butt a few times during the dance. When the dance was over, Nikki softly kissed Chloe on the lips then faced their audience.

"WOW!" was the initial response she received from them.

Chloe was left speechless. Austin made a quick trip to one of the bathrooms to release the excitement that had been building from the very moment the dance started. They teased him about it, but he didn't let it bother him.

"So…uh…where did you learn to dance like that?" Chloe asked after she had managed to break the awe she had been in since the dance started.

"My cousins took me to an exotic dance club on my nineteenth birthday," Nikki confessed.

"Care to tell us more about it?" Matt questioned, irritating his girlfriend until he got her to admit that she was a little curious too.

"Sure, but if I find out somehow that the video you just made ends up on YouTube or any website like that, consider yourself sued," Nikki answered and then described that very night with slight editing.

She had left out the part of more than just her shirt being taken off by the dancer. They all gasped at how the girl had kissed and groped Nikki after the dance and given out her number. She told them she had pitched the number as soon as she was out of the club. They didn't need to question why she had done that. Then they decided to go to the nearest liquor store and picked up some alcohol. They dropped some off in Nikki's room and the rest was taken back to the group's suite. When they got back to the suite, they thought about what to do to pass the time until to hit the clubs again.

"So what should we do now?" Chloe inquired as the rest of her friends sat there working on their first drinks.

"We could play a drinking game," Nikki challenged.

"Which one?" the blonde replied.

"How many of you have played 'I've never…' I know the rules; I just haven't played it before," Nikki divulged and smiled when they all raised their hands, "So you wanna play again?"

"Sure," Chloe remarked while the rest nodded their acceptance, "I'll start. I've never stolen anything."

The group watched silently as nobody moved.

"I've never prank called anyone," Denise said before giggling and gawked as everyone else around the table took a drink.

"I've never cheated on a test," Kevin announced and stared as Matt and Austin took another drink.

"Oh come on, you guys can do better than that, can't you?" Nikki playfully scoffed at them.

"We just started," Mi-Young hissed softly, "Why don't you go next?"

"Alright, let's kick this up a notch. I've never posed naked for a portrait," Nikki claimed then gulped down some of her drink. When she focused on them, she was subjected to the group's expression of shock and explained, "My ex is an artist."

"I've never kissed or fantasized about a family member of someone I dated," Mi-Young confided and laughed when all three guys took a drink.

She became a little confused when Denise glared at her.

Denise almost yelled, "It was after my sister, Katie, hit on him."

"Yeah, but technically she kissed me first."

"What did your sister do?" Kevin interjected with a curious glance.

"She snuck up behind him as he entered my bedroom. Before she had him turn around, she removed the towel she had on and dropped it onto the floor. Then she pressed her naked body up against his and kissed him before sticking her tongue in his mouth. When I came up with the drinks I had gotten from the kitchen, I saw her naked from behind while kissing him. A few seconds later, he pushed her way."

"DUDE!" Austin laughed, "Why did she do that?"

"Katie thought if she did it the way she did that I would do more with her."

"What did you do to your sister?" Nikki quizzed the still slightly upset girl.

"I gave her a black eye and threw her out of the room."

"Whoa," Chloe mumbled.

They all arched an eyebrow when they saw Nikki take two drinks.

"I kissed both the brother and sister of my ex and fantasized about the sister after I kissed her."

"Damn," Austin yelped, "Does she know this? Your ex I mean."

"Yes, I kissed her brother first. He was the one that made me realize I was gay. I kissed her sister and put my right hand on her butt as I did when the three of us were hanging out at my house by the pool. I fantasized about her sister after she used the shower in my bathroom the same day I kissed her."

"Did she get mad?" Chloe butted in.

"A little, but she got over it."

"My turn," Matt chimed in, "I've never had sex in a public restroom."

Kevin, Austin, Nikki, and Chloe all took a drink. But before the girls did, Chloe blushed and glared at Matt while Nikki just gave them all another smirk.

"I've never given or received oral sex," Austin stated before everyone but Mi-Young took another drink.

After a few more rounds of questions, where everyone had taken at least two drinks, they decided to get some sleep and meet later for dinner before hitting the clubs.

Meanwhile; Detroit, Michigan; the Hennessy house

As Nikki was showing off her lap dancing skills for a second time, Bridget returned home from a day of classes to find Cate and Rory sitting on the couch. Rory was viewing a TV show while Cate sat uneasily and was trying to read a book. As the blonde closed the door, she caught the occasional glances her mom was shooting toward the stairs. As much as he tried to concentrate on the show, her brother did the same.

"Bridget, I'm glad you're home," Cate welcomed her daughter eagerly.

"Why, is she still up there?"

"Duh," Rory muttered sarcastically and was instantly sorry for saying it like that.

Bridget let it slide because she knew that Rory was worried about Kerry.

"Can you do something? We've both tried and got nowhere," Cate pleaded.

"And you expect me to be able to get her to cheer up. Only ONE person can bring back the version of Kerry we've seen since they got together. And she's possibly having a blast down in Florida."

"Well, you two have gotten a lot closer since they started dating. You're the only one other than them and maybe her family that knows what happened between them," Rory reminded her as he directed his attention to his sister.

"What happened up there between them?" Cate ranted as the frustration of not being given at least a few more details was getting to her.

"You know as much as you need to know. Kerry cheated on her, broke her heart, and Nikki ended it. But I will try to get her up and out of the house if only for a few hours."

"Good, I love her, but I can only take hearing Christina Aguilera's song, 'Beautiful' so many times before it gets annoying, not to mention the other songs she keeps playing," he declared before focusing back on the show.

About a few minutes later, the girls' bedroom

Bridget entered the room as she sipped on a bottle of water and discovered Kerry sitting on her bed and leaning up against the wall. That very song was playing as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was dressed in sweats and the t-shirt she had bought during her trip with Nikki and holding the teddy bear Nikki had given her from Valentine's Day last year. And the ring she had gotten Nikki was sitting on her dresser. There was also a small pile of used tissues on the bed in front of the redhead.

"Kerry, sweetie, you can't sit up here for your entire Spring Break moping and crying over Nikki."

"And why not?" Kerry sniffled, "I deserve it, don't I? Besides I've gotten used to doing that every so often since she broke up with me. "

"I…"

"How could I do that to her, Bridget? We loved…I mean love each other so much, and I do that. She never held back anything. Well, except for how she was able to afford that trip. I don't care how good of a deal she got, it had to be expensive. And the few times she lied, she admitted it not too long after it. The very first time a girl who's a little more attractive than Nikki hits on me, I end up having sex with her. And she got me to have…"

"I already know that, remember?" Bridget interrupted this time.

"Sorry, but how messed up is that?"

"Pretty messed up," the blonde agreed as she set the drink on the nearby desk and joined her sister on the bed.

"Thanks," Kerry growled lightly.

"Hey, you said it first."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Bridget tried to comfort her by wrapping her left arm around her sister. Kerry then rested her head on her sister's left shoulder.

"Bridget?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me and we'll get back together? Would you if you were her?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I will hope for the best, but you might want to prepare for that not happening. You might even have to try to get over her."

"But I d-don't th-think I c-can. I feel like half a person without her. And I'm the idiot who caused it. I don't think I will ever forgive myself or get over her. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me and got over me," Kerry commented between a few more sniffles before breaking down and crying hard on Bridget's shoulder.

"How about you get showered and into some other clothes? Then we'll go see a movie, my treat," Bridget offered as she unwrapped her arm from around Kerry.

"Alright," Kerry relented as she got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Good, I'll see what's playing."

"NO romantic comedies," the redhead requested.

"Got it," Bridget responded as she searched the internet to see what was playing at the local theater.

She determined it would be between "The Messengers" and "Premonition".

Around two hours later, outside the local movie theater in the mall

Cate had been happy that Bridget was able to get her out of the house. Before they left, Bridget told her that she would try to get her sister to grab something to eat after the movie. The girls had settled on "The Messengers". Both were disappointed in the horror movie. They showed it as they exited the theater. They didn't see the blonde trailing after them.

"That sucked," Bridget complained in aggravation.

"Yeah, there's an hour and half we'll never get back."

"So should we grab something to eat in the food court or go someplace else?"

"How about someplace else?" Kerry decided before being shoved hard from behind, "Hey, jerk, watch what you're…"

Both spun around to see Amanda Simpson standing there. She smirked at the blonde before scowling at the redhead.

"Well, look who we have here, the beauty and the BITCH!" Amanda exclaimed and was overheard by a few passing by and a few picking out a movie. When she saw people staring, she warned them, "Go back to minding your own business."

Bridget indicated for the other blonde to follow her and her sister to a less busy area.

"I don't care if you think I'm beautiful, don't call my sister that."

"Yeah, what did I do to you? What gives you the right to call me a bitch?"

"You're kidding, right? You're not kidding. And I thought you were smart. The fact that you broke the heart of my best friend since the first grade gives me the right to be angry and call you that. I took it easy on you. I could have called you 'Whore Hennessy' out loud," the blonde taunted before shoving the redhead into the wall behind her.

She stunned both of them as she suddenly grabbed Bridget by the sides of her head and planted an intense kiss on her lips. The very second Bridget opened to mouth to catch a breath and started to push the girl away, Amanda stuck her tongue in her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, especially after what you called Kerry?" Bridget yelled after breaking the kiss and wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Because I've wanted to do that and more to you since I saw you naked in high school. And I didn't think I'd get a chance like this earlier."

"Touch me like that or call Kerry any of that stuff again, and you'll be sorry."

"Ok," Amanda chuckled before facing Kerry for the second time, "If you hurt Nikki again, we'll have more than words next time."

The sisters sneered as the blonde marched away with a cocky smirk on her face. After she was gone, they chose a place and made their way to the car. Kerry did her best at trying to forget what had happened earlier as they entered a local Applebee's and ordered their food. They went directly home after that. Kerry barely said a word as she made her way upstairs. That left Bridget to let them know what happened. Rory and CJ gaped in shock at what they all heard.

Saturday, March 24th; around 9:00 AM, outside the group's hotel

The group spent the rest of their vacation hanging out on the beach and the clubs later that night. Nikki, Chloe, and Denise had each taken a good amount of pictures with their digital cameras and cell phones. After exchanging e-mail addresses so they could send pictures of the trip a little bit later, they started to say their goodbyes.

"You know one of us could have driven you to the airport, you didn't need to call a cab," Matt informed Nikki.

"I know. But I think it's better this way."

"It was nice to meet you, Nikki."

"Right back at ya, Kevin. Since I forgot something, maybe you could tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Do we teach bi's the secret handshake?" she joked as she looked from him to Chloe. When Kevin rolled his eyes, the rest of the group laughed and Nikki added, "Are you still bi, Chlo?"

"I guess it depends on who the girl is," Chloe assumed as she tried to hide how hearing the nickname made her feel inside.

"Ok, thanks for everything. I had a lot of fun."

"If things were different, would we still be saying goodbye like this?"

"As in if I didn't still love my ex and you knew for sure whether you're bi or gay?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so."

"Ok," Chloe said with a small smile.

"I don't think I'll forget this week," Nikki admitted as Chloe smiled.

"Me either. I had fun too."

There was a moment of silence before Nikki embraced the blonde in a bear hug. She didn't notice the hesitancy Chloe had to being hugged by someone she had developed a slight crush on. The blonde covered it up with a shy smile.

"You're just too cute for words, Chlo," Nikki implied at seeing the smile on the other girl's face when she pulled back to gaze at her.

Then Nikki gave her a soft peck on the lips while her arms slid down to Chloe's lower back. The kiss instantly got to Chloe, and she couldn't stop herself from intensifying the kiss and softly squeezing Nikki's ass for a moment.

"Well, that's a goodbye kiss I'll never forget," Nikki assured after Chloe pulled her hands away and stepped back, only to pulled back to Nikki, "Not so fast, Chlo. You can't do that and not expect to get that in return."

Chloe gasped and blushed as Nikki grabbed her just as briefly.

"And I'll never forget those lap dances," Austin insisted before getting punched by Kevin and Matt, "Dudes, what the hell? That was freakin' hot. I wish I could know what it felt to have her rubbing up against me."

Denise glared at him before motioning to Chloe, whose back was to him.

"You do huh?" Nikki chuckled.

"Hell yeah."

"Well then you're about to find out," Nikki revealed before veering around Chloe and approaching Austin.

Before anybody spoke again, Nikki turned her back toward him, stood on the tips of her toes, and rubbed her ass up against his crotch for a few seconds. Then she twirled back around, got into her normal stance, and swaggered back to where she had been standing before. She stuck out her right hand to give them handshakes but was met with hugs from them as well. She started with Mi-Young. They had laughed when Nikki warned Austin that if he valued a few certain body parts, he wouldn't try to give her more than a hug. She ended the hugs with Denise. As she broke the hug, the cab pulled up. She climbed into the cab and waved goodbye as the cab driver put her suitcase into the trunk and the others waved back. When Nikki was out of sight, Chloe's hand dropped to her side. At seeing the sad expression on the blonde's face, Denise hugged her best friend. A soft sniffle could be heard as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Chloe…"

"I know, alright. You warned me, but she was so sweet and charming. I couldn't help it. It's why I didn't mind her calling me Chlo instead of Chloe."

"Not to mention good in bed," Denise teased in the hope it would bring an honest smile to Chloe's face.

"Definitely," Chloe told them before giggling as they shuffled their feet on the trip to the mini-van stuffed with their bags and an empty cooler.

Around 5:00 PM, LaGuardia airport, baggage claim area

Rachel was waiting to surprise her cousin when she got one herself. The cousins shared a smirk as they saw each other. Nikki strolled over to her. Rachel didn't know what to say or think for few seconds when she saw what appeared to be seven strings of beads around her neck and a kick ass tan.

"Damn, Nikki, what did you did you do to get all of those?"

"You'd be surprised how much you can get just for flashing some skin."

"You didn't, did you?"

"Yeah, just the t and a though."

"NIKKI!"

"I'm kidding, sheesh. Like I would l do that for some beads. I bought these two because I liked them," Nikki indicated as she held up two of them, "The rest I got for kissing some girls and groping them at the same time. I also bought this shirt."

Rachel laughed after seeing both sides of her shirt.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought I was going to meet you at your place. Did you get the postcard?"

"I couldn't wait, and yes we did."

"So where should I start?"

"The beginning is usually a good place."

"Yeah, ok. Well, let's wait until we get to your place."

They arrived at the apartment to see Joe preparing to cook dinner for them. He smiled at them, and it got bigger at the sight of Nikki showing off the beads and both sides of her shirt.

"Someone got crazy with the beads. I hope you didn't do something stupid like flash guys for them," Joe mentioned as he stopped what he was doing to join them at the kitchen table.

"No, just some kissing and occasionally groping of girls while I kissed them."

"So let's hear more about this trip," Rachel suggested as her Joe nodded in agreement.

Nikki then described everything, minus the intimate details of what happened between her and Chloe and the second lap dance. They laughed when Nikki talked in the fake southern accent and mentioned the aliases she used while down there. Rachel and Joe were stunned at seeing pictures of Nikki kissing and groping three different girls while the four girls were just in their bikinis. Nikki explained the situation to them and almost giggled at the memory of Austin promptly offering to take them for her. However, Rachel could tell Nikki was holding back and that Joe was the reason.

After showing the pictures she had taken with her digital camera, Nikki and Rachel excused themselves and headed to the guest bedroom for a little 'girl talk'. As soon as the door was closed, Nikki told Rachel the rest, not courting the last night there, and showed her the two of Chloe that were taken with the camera phone. Her cousin viewed the pictures of the naked blonde asleep on her stomach with a shocked silence. Then she caught something in the smirk on Nikki's face.

"Whoa," Rachel gasped.

"What?"

"You liked her, didn't you?"

"What wasn't to like? She wasn't the stereotypical cheerleader. Chloe was smart, funny, and not stuck up. She had a cute face and hot body as you could see. She knew how to have fun and had a southern accent that was both cute and sexy."

"That's not what I meant. You liked her more than you wanted to. She could have been more than a fling if you weren't still in love with Kerry and she lived up here instead. She would've been more than just some southern ass you hooked up with."

"You're wrong."

"I don't think so. And it scares you a little that there's a chance that given time someone could replace Kerry," Rachel paused for a second in concern at the sudden change in Nikki's expression, "What?"

"I l-lied to Chloe. She asked if things were different, would we have still said goodbye the way we did. I told her I didn't think so. She might have developed stronger feelings for me than I did for her. I'm not completely sure if anyone can replace Kerry despite what she did. And I don't think I can handle someone trying to. At least not right now."

At the sight of tears forming on Nikki's cheeks, Rachel hugged her. She became more concerned about Nikki. Nikki saw this and spoke again.

"I'll be fine, really. I just need more time. I promise."

"Ok," Rachel let go of the concern toward her cousin/surrogate sister but not about the concern toward Chloe.

Rachel knew the effect Nikki could have on someone she liked but decided not to say another word about it. After Nikki had made sure she looked alright, they joined Joe back in the kitchen and had dinner before Nikki headed to her dorm.

Sunday, around 1:00 PM, somewhere on the campus of Columbia University

Nikki was on her way back to her dorm room after a successful search to cure her fast food craving. The only problem she had was passing by Kerry, who was hanging out with some of her friends. She would have been fine. But the redhead had made her angry with an attempt to make her jealous. She had kissed one of the guys in their group, but Nikki knew from previous conversations that the guy would never be more than a friend to Kerry. As she reached her room, she planned on the best way to get revenge for that and the pain of the cheating that she couldn't seem to forget. She entered and closed the door behind her. After picking something to watch on the TV, her plan became clear. However, it required help from a certain blonde back in Detroit, Michigan. She hadn't even watched TV for half an hour before she got a call that would send her on another trip home and possibly make the revenge plan happen sooner then expected.

"Hi, Dad, what's up?"

"I have some bad news for you, sweetie," John began gently.

"What, the mother/daughter golf tournament at the club got cancelled, and Mom's upset about it," Nikki guessed with playful sarcasm.

This caused a brief chuckle. Both he and his daughter would kid his wife about Nikki's dislike of golf and partaking in a tournament for that sport.

"I'm afraid it's a lot worse."

"What, they updated the dress code to ban the geeky plaid clothes?"

"Nikki, enough jokes, this is serious."

"Ok, sorry. What is it?"

"It's about your grandma, Rose."

"What happened? Did she get in an accident that landed her in the hospital?" Nikki prodded as fear was evident in her tone.

"She died, sweetie. One of her friends in the senior citizen community she lives in down in Florida found her. I can't remember what they had planned. But when your grandma didn't answer the door, her friend used the spare key to get in. She found her dead on the couch. The doctors confirmed she died of natural causes, most likely in her sleep."

"S-So what are we going to do now?"

"You're going to go over to your aunt and uncle's home. When you get there we'll all go over the plans for the funeral and deal with her estate."

"I'm sorry, Dad," Nikki apologized for the second time as she began to cry.

"It's ok. She was old, and we all knew this time would come eventually. Just hop in a cab and get over there as soon as you can. I love you, Nikki."

"I will, and I love you too."


	59. Memory Pains

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 59. Memory Pains

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nikki and her family say goodbye to her grandma, and Nikki gets help from Bridget for something else.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: The entire dialogue on a DVD Nikki and her family watch in this chapter is italicized. Veronica Willis, that last one was your longest review so far. What you mentioned at the end of it will begin three chapters after this one.

* * *

Sometime later, Andrew and Samantha Alcott's home

Andrew was on the phone with his brother, John, while everyone was seated around the family room. Joe was trying to console his wife and Rick was holding his cousin as she cried on his shoulder. When Andrew got off the phone, they all looked at him.

"Well, I just talked to John about the plans our mom made…"

"Wh-What are th-they?" Nikki interrupted accidentally before apologizing, "Sorry."

"It's ok, Nikki. So they are going to transport your grandma's body back to Michigan. She'll arrive home tomorrow. There will be a brief wake on Tuesday afternoon. That way any friends of our family and a few of Rose's that still live in Detroit can pay their respects. After that, she will be cremated. Wednesday morning, we will travel to Canada. Her ashes will be spread at Niagara Falls, just like your grandpa."

The rest smiled because they remembered being told that was where Rose and her late husband got married. They had been inspired from an old movie to have it there. Nikki recalled the trip when her grandpa had died. Even though it was a sad time, they had all gone on the famous "Maid of the Mist" tour.

"Anything else?"

"Then we'll head back to John, Diane, and Nikki's home in Detroit. But we will have to make a stopover at the lawyer's office. Rose's will has already been settled. All the lawyer needs is signed affidavits regarding her will. When we get back to the house, we will watch a video she made as a way to say her final goodbyes to all of us and how her estate was settled."

"You mean Grandma will be telling us everything on a DVD?" Rick asked; and even though he tried not to, he smiled.

"Yes."

"By any chance do you know what we can expect?" he continued.

"No, we don't," Andrew said calmly, "We're all flying out tomorrow. You can contact your professors through e-mail, Nikki. The rest of us have already contacted our bosses."

"So then the tickets have been bought, and the boarding passes have been printed out over your computer," Nikki guessed.

"I'm going to print them out right now. Rick will take you to go get enough clothes for the trip. Then you two will come back here. You'll crash in Rick's old room, Rachel and Joe will be in hers, and Rick will be on the couch."

"So what time do we leave in the morning?"

"We need to be out of here by seven," Andrew ordered.

"I guess I'll take a shower before I go to bed tonight," Nikki informed them.

"Good idea," Andrew suggested, "In fact, I think it would be a good idea if most of you did that. Samantha and I will take them in the morning."

After they all agreed, Rick took Nikki back to her dorm to pack up a suitcase. When Nikki finished packing, they made their way back to Andrew and Samantha's home.

Tuesday, March 27th; around 7:00 PM, a local funeral home in Detroit, Michigan

For the past couple of hours Nikki and her family had seen various people come by to pay their respects. Mostly friends of John and Diane, from both work and from the social clubs they had belonged to. Some of their neighbors had stopped by as well as a few of Rose's friends from around Detroit. They were also visited by Amanda Simpson and her family. They were about to get out of their chairs when a final group of visitors made an appearance. Nikki hadn't noticed when they had first come in. She was busy thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow and letting a few tears slide down her cheeks as she was softly elbowed on her left side.

"What is it, Rachel?" Nikki questioned as she immediately stared to her left.

Rachel answered as she motioned for her to look to her right. Nikki turned around to see the Hennessy family approaching slowly. They stopped at what they considered to be a respectful and safe distance away from Nikki and her family.

"C-Cate, B-Bridget, what are all of you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see any of you here considering what's happened over the past few months."

"I know. But we just wanted to show you that we still care. We're still friends, aren't we?" Bridget stated as she dared to get even closer to her sister's ex while the rest watched this silently.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so. I just wasn't sure if it would be more than just an occasional e-mail after the last phone call. D-Did you get the postcard I sent during Sp-Spring Br-Break? I wasn't trying to rub it in your face or anything. It was mainly to show that I still considered you a friend," Nikki babbled as she tried to control the urge to cry again.

"I got it. Did your family get the flowers we sent?" Bridget replied as she now stood almost as close as she could in front of the other girl.

"Yes, we did, thank you. It was sweet of all of you," Nikki responded as the others nodded in agreement.

Nikki then stood up from her chair and pulled the blonde into a hug as a few more tears made their way down her cheeks. The tension that had come with the unexpected arrival disappeared with the hug between the two girls. After the girls broke their hug, it was followed by one by each member of the Hennessy family, except Kerry. The redhead was still in New York. Nikki wasn't sure if Bridget or any of her family had told Kerry about this.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce the rest of my family," Nikki announced as John and Diane got either handshakes or hugs from the Hennessys, "This is my uncle and aunt, Andrew and Samantha Alcott; my cousin, Rachel and her husband, Joe Turner; and my other cousin, Rick Alcott."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry it couldn't be during a happier moment," Bridget greeted as she took a few steps toward the rest of Nikki's family to shake their hands. She moved back a little as Rachel started to glare at her.

"Not now, Rachel," Nikki demanded, "Despite what happened, they still care about me and aren't just being polite. If that was the case, they would have settled on just the flowers."

"Sorry," Rachel muttered and was met with a brief hug from the same blonde.

"It's ok. I understand," Bridget assured and her slightly hesitant smile brought one to Rachel's.

Then condolences were exchanged between the rest of Nikki's family and Bridget's. After that was done, Bridget pulled Nikki away from the group.

"So…Uh…What's going to happen now? I mean how soon are you heading back to school?" Bridget babbled softly.

"Well, we're heading to Niagara Falls tomorrow. We're going to spread my grandma's ashes at the falls, and then we're coming back for a meeting with the family lawyer. We're going to find out how the estate is divided up among us. I'll be going back to New York on Saturday," Nikki described just as softly.

"I know your family will want some time to spend together. I was thinking of calling you or stopping by on Thursday or Friday. Just in case you need anything. Is that ok?"

"Sure, if you want, but you don't have to. I'll have the house to myself on Thursday and Friday morning. My parents are going back to work and the entire family will have had all the family bonding they can stand. They'll relax at the hotel until we leave Saturday morning. They're staying there because they couldn't agree on who got the guest bedroom," Nikki declared with a small amount of sarcasm.

Bridget wasn't sure of how to react to what she heard from Nikki until she saw a familiar smirk.

"Well, I'm happy to see that you haven't lost your charm."

"You think I'm charming?"

"You have your moments," Bridget whispered before almost gasping at how some might have taken that last statement.

They walked over to the rest of the group that was observing them silently and curiously. They said their goodbyes and left the funeral home.

Wednesday afternoon, around 4:00 PM

After a quick stop at the lawyer's office, the family ended up in the family room of John, Diane, and Nikki's home. Nikki, Rachel, and Rick appeared curious and hesitant the same time. Their parents, however, seemed to be holding up ok, even though it looked like Diane and Samantha were holding back tears. This worried their kids, but they were assured it was just because they were going to miss Rose.

"Is everyone ready?" John declared before the rest of them nodded.

They all focused on the screen as John started the video up.

_Hello, everyone. If you're watching this, I've obviously passed on. Hopefully, it wasn't painful. It's ok to cry at moments like this, but I'm sure I will be with my departed husband again in a better place. I want to take this time to tell all of you how I felt about you. I'm sure you already knew. But I thought I should say it a final time anyway. I love all of you, and I'm sorry for the sappy words you're about to hear. John and Andrew, I couldn't have asked for better sons. You made your father and me proud. You hardly ever caused any problems either at home or at school. You never forgot any of the life lessons we taught you while you were growing up, like how to treat others and try your best at what you wanted. You also remembered how to not be too discouraged when you didn't get it and how to handle loss or failure. We saw how you passed this down to your children. Diane and Samantha, I know it's tradition not to like your in laws, particularly your mother in law and vice versa, but we were lucky it wasn't like that with our family. We were happy to call you our daughters in law. You love our sons as much as they love you. And these days, it's rare. Rachel, Rick, and Nikki, your grandpa and I have loved and been proud of you since the day each one of you was born. You made our golden years truly golden. You were the sweetest grandchildren and stayed that way as you grew up. We also knew if you turned out anything like your parents, we'd have nothing to worry about. Adam and I will always have the memories of the first time we saw you and your dads walk and heard you talk. Then there's all the family get-togethers: the holidays, the wedding, graduations, and some birthdays. I'm sure Adam is sorry he couldn't physically make it to all of them. But he was there in the spirit sense. I'm sorry for the ones I might miss as well. But we'll both be there in spirit. Before I get to telling you how the estate was divided, I want to share one of the sweetest memories that was lucky enough to be caught on video. I'm sorry if it hurts for you to see this, Nikki. I'm not sure how many times you might have watched this, but I want all of you to see and feel what Adam and I felt at that time. Nikki, sweetie, I'm sure you're saying either to yourself or in front of your family right now, 'No.' But as a last request, please watch it._

Rose had been right. The exact moment she mentioned the video, Nikki had softly cried out, "NO!" It was clear she knew what was coming next. It took her family a few seconds longer to realize what was coming. When they did, Nikki was comforted by Diane holding her left hand while John held her right one. They had offered to skip over it, but Nikki chose to honor the last request.

The next thing they saw was Nikki, who was six years old at the time, singing a solo of "Somewhere Over The Rainbow". Nikki was singing directly to Rose during a birthday party. Nikki kept her eyes on the TV screen as tears streamed down her cheeks. While John and Diane comforted her, her other relatives just occasionally glanced back and forth between the screen and the crying girl. After it was over, it was back to Rose, who was smiling fondly at the camera recording her last words.

They put it on pause again for at least a few minutes as Nikki cried more on her mom's shoulder. The main reason she had cried was because she still remembered to this day what was going on while she sang. Everyone at the party had been watching her. She even recalled how the singing had made both Rose and Diane shed a few tears of joy. It was the first time Nikki had sung an entire song in front of her family and her first solo as well. When she had taken a brief look at her entire family, she found tears on the cheeks of the other three women.

"Why did she have to do that?" Nikki bawled between tears, "She knew how I was going to react. Why did that have to be her last request?"

"You heard what she said," Diane told her softly.

"Yeah, I know," Nikki growled, "I only watched it because she made it her last request."

"Are you ready to see the rest of the video, or do you want a few more minutes?" John inquired.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Nikki admitted after seeing equal displays of concern from her family, "Sorry, Mom."

"It's ok, sweetie," Diane confirmed.

_Ok, now that that's over, we can get to the second, important part of this video. Nikki, Rachel, and Rick, I went over this with your parents when I first made this, and they're in agreement with what I'm about to say. Any jewelry or clothes that your mothers want will go to them. The rest of it is to be divided as equally as possible between the three of you._

The video was paused once more so the parents could see the gawks from their kids. They were all aware of how well off their grandparents were despite their appearances. The shock on the three faces made the parents laugh a little before facing the screen again.

_I know the three of you are probably in shock right now. Your grandpa and I might have spoiled you a little, but we were always careful about how we spent our money, which is now yours. After this video is over, your parents will go over with you how much it is exactly. There are only a few conditions. First, use it wisely. I know that the three of you can be a little impulsive with money. That especially means you, Nikki. It's that reason only for the second condition. For the ones who aren't at least twenty one at this moment, you will not have full control over your share until you're twenty one. Any purchases past a certain amount will have to be approved by your parents. I have let them set the limit. The third and final condition is that you donate at least some of it to charity. I have let your parents decide that too. You're luckier than a lot of people. You need to show them that you're not greedy and are grateful for the good fortune in your lives. Well, that's it. Hopefully, we'll meet again in the future. And remember how much that your grandparents love you._

The video was then stopped and the DVD player turned off. Shortly after the shock had worn off, John, Diane, Andrew, and Samantha disclosed exactly how much they would get. Nikki then recalled how her maternal grandparents had been the same way and had left everything to her under the same conditions. Nikki thought about how much money she had waiting for her in a little over two years, minus the cost of her past Caribbean vacation. If she managed her money wisely, she could be well off for a long time. The possibility of not having someone to share it with brought slight pain to her heart. She was suddenly comforted by Rachel, who knew exactly what the girl was thinking at that precise time.

Friday morning, around 9:00 AM, Nikki's house

Just like Nikki had said earlier but in a joking way, she was alone in her house. Her parents had left for work and her relatives were relaxing at the hotel. She was planning on going over there for a bit when she heard the doorbell ring from her bedroom. She got off the bed and walked down the stairs to the front door. Before opening it, she looked through the peephole and saw it was the blonde she hoped it would be.

"Hi, Bridget," Nikki welcomed with a charming smile.

"Hi, Nikki, so how are you doing today?"

"It's been ok so far, I was wondering if you were really going to come over."

"Should I have called first?"

"No, it's fine. Come in," Nikki advised as she stepped aside to let the blonde enter.

"Thanks," Bridget said as she was unaware that Nikki had briefly stared at her butt while closing the door.

"Nice outfit," Nikki commented at the sight of the blonde in a University of Michigan t-shirt that didn't totally cover her stomach and tight fitting jeans that definitely flattered her butt. She was wondering what color thong the girl was wearing today as she added, "I didn't think you'd still wear that after dropping out to go to that beauty/cosmetology school." _Hopefully, I can get you out of it. And if I'm lucky enough, your pants as well. _

"Well, I can still say I went there. You look nice, too, by the way," Bridget answered with a smile.

Nikki smirked because she knew she was dressed the same way, only hers was a Columbia University t-shirt and it covered her entire stomach.

"That's true and thanks." _I really want to know what color her underwear is today._

"So is there anything I can do for you or do you plan on complimenting me some more?"

"You can, but you won't."

"Why is that?"

"Can we continue this conversation in my room?"

"Why? You said we were alone."

"Because I would prefer it that way. I'll explain when we get there."

"Alright."

"Good. Can I get you anything to drink before we go up and talk?"

"I'm good."

"Cool, follow me."

A few minutes later

Nikki directed Bridget to her bed before closing the door and sitting beside her but not close enough to make the blonde suspicious.

"So what is it that I won't help you do?"

"Get revenge on someone. I'm not normally like this though."

"Why wouldn't I help you with that? We are friends after all."

"Because it involves your sister."

"Oh," Bridget sighed.

For a brief second, she hoped it might be Amanda, but she couldn't remember if she had told Nikki what had happened outside the movie theater or not.

"Did she tell you what she did when we saw each other the day we both apparently got back to school?"

"I think so. Are you referring to how she kissed the guy in front of you?"

"Yes."

"You know she was just trying to make you jealous."

"Of course. She thought that if she did that, I would be jealous and more willing to get back together with her. Well, she failed. Instead of that, she made me angry. She cheats on me then thinks an attempt to make me jealous will get me to forgive her and want her back. So it's time for some 'eye for an eye' kind of revenge. That's where you'd come in."

"What do you want me to do?" Bridget inquired with some reluctance.

"I want to make a video of you and me making out on my bed. After it's over, I'd download it to my computer and e-mail it to her. Then she'd have more of an idea of how much it still hurts."

"So you think by making a video of me and you making out on your bed, Kerry will feel as much pain as you have? Isn't that a little too drastic?"

"No, too drastic would be hurting her physically or suicide. I've tried, but I can't get what happened on the video out of my head. And it will take a little more than kissing me for it to get the effect I'm hoping for."

"What else would we…I mean I have to do?"

"I don't think you'll do it."

"Just tell me already."

"We'd only be in underwear and there would be groping from each of us. It would be over the underwear of course."

"Nikki," Bridget gasped, "Do we really have to do that?"

"Bridget, the first person I loved other than family told me she loved me and promised if that bitch made a move on her, she would reject her. Not only didn't she say no, she had a threesome with that same girl and her best friend, who she had just met. And she admitted it was because they were a little bit more beautiful than me. I'm not conceited. So I don't think that there aren't girls just as or more attractive than me. In fact one of those girls is here with me now."

"I know, she told me. But she didn't get any more specific than that," Bridget admitted after smiling at what she had just heard.

"Right, and she cheated on Kyle, the first boy who told her he loved her. What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

"Well, Ryan did cheat on me."

"But it was only one person. So what would you do if you were me?"

"I guess I would want some revenge too."

"So then you WILL help?"

"Yes."

"Good."


	60. One Hennessy Isn't Enough

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 60. One Hennessy Isn't Enough.

Author: twin who likes to travel.

Rating: R

Summary: Nikki gets Bridget to help her get revenge on Kerry. But that isn't all Nikki has in store for the beautiful blonde. How will Bridget react?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: Some of you might not like what I have Nikki and Bridget do in this chapter.

* * *

A few seconds later

Bridget watched as Nikki grabbed the video camera and set it up so it got a clear view of her bed before facing Bridget.

"Do you think you can do a good enough job acting like you're enjoying what we're going to do on the camera?" Nikki asked as she stepped closer to Bridget.

"Yes, so how are we going to do this? I mean how are we going to start and when do we stop?"

"After I turn on the camera, we'll both get undressed in front of it. We could do the whole helping each other out of our clothes thing. While we do that, we'll kiss each other in what appears to be a passionate kind of way, like they do in movies and on TV. If you're not up for that, we'll just start the kissing after we're on the bed in just underwear."

"No, I can do that."

"Great, I'll pull you into the kiss. But a few seconds into it, you will take control over the kiss. After that, we'll help each other take off our clothes. Then I'll lie down on my back or you can push me onto my back, either way is good. And you'll crawl toward me and climb on top like you're a predator and I'm your prey. We'll kiss for a few seconds before we add some tongue. As that starts, I'll move my hands, which will be on your back, slowly down to your butt. I'll moan a little too. My hands gently caressing and squeezing your butt will make you start to moan."

"What else?"

"Next, you'll move from kissing me to a slight nibble of my right ear ear. I'll make sure your hair isn't blocking the view of your teeth on my ear. I'll whisper to you when I want to you to direct your attention to my neck, also on the right side. You'll give it a quick lick before kissing it. When I run my fingers through your hair, it will be a signal for you to bite hard enough to leave a hickey. After that, you'll start to kiss down my body. Beginning…"

"How far down you body?" Bridget interrupted Nikki's instructions.

"You'll start right below the neck," Nikki answered after smirking a little, "Then to my chest. You'll kiss the bra first then the exposed cleavage. While moving down to my stomach, you will grope my chest, like I did to your butt."

She was interrupted again when Bridget let out a gulp and a look of some shock.

"From there, you will tickle my belly button with the tip of your tongue. Since I don't think you'd be willing to softly kiss my underwear again, I'll have you move to my legs. You'll kiss each one. Starting from the top of the right one, you'll work your way down the front to a little above my foot. Then you'll make your way back up, but this time it will be up the inside of my leg. The same thing goes with the left leg. Finally, you will move back up my body while rubbing against it. When we're eye to eye again, I'll flip you over onto your back. You will have to act surprised though. Then we go through the whole thing again while I'm on top. _And I'll be topless. _Do you have any questions or comments?"

"I don't think I want to kiss your legs like that; and I'm not taking off anything else, understand?"

"Yes. You'll do everything else though?"

"Yeah, but you don't let anyone other than Kerry see it. Not your best friend, Amanda or your cousin, Rachel."

"That goes without saying. Do you really think I'd want my cousin to see that?" _Especially when I won't have a bra on._

"No."

"You think you can handle all of that?"

"Yes."

Nikki turned on the camera and the show began. Both girls kicked off their shoes and socks before Nikki pulled the blonde in for a passionate kiss. Bridget did as suggested and took control of it. She stuck her tongue into Nikki's mouth as the other girl went straight for the blonde's jeans. They were quickly unbuttoned and unzipped. The positions were then immediately reversed as Bridget worked on Nikki's pants while being kissed. Bridget pulled up Nikki's shirt fast and broke the kiss as Nikki willingly raised her arms to have the shirt pulled off. Hers was pulled off just as fast. As they began pulling each other's pants down, Nikki went with the idea of pushing Bridget onto the bed instead. Bridget smirked as she lifted up her butt enough to begin pushing the pants off more. She wasn't surprised and acted like she really did want the other girl when Nikki got the same smirk on her face and yanked them off. When they were off, Bridget moved back on the bed. Nikki had hers off in a matter of seconds.

Bridget surprised her by pushing her onto her back as soon as the other girl was completely on the bed with her and did a quicker than expected crawl. Nikki was wondering how much of this was an act and if Bridget was secretly enjoying it. She didn't dare question it though. When she felt a tongue enter her mouth again, she let out a real moan. When she realized the slight difference in height made it hard to grab the blonde's butt the way she wanted to, she broke the kiss and directed Bridget to move up her body a little bit. Bridget instantly complied and positioned herself further up the other girl's body. As hands caressed and squeezed her smooth skin, Bridget took her turn with the moaning. It sounded like real ones to Nikki. It almost made her forget what Bridget said and reach for the back of the bra.

As the blonde shifted to her left, she unintentionally pressed her right leg up against Nikki's crotch. Bridget realized what she was doing and how it was affecting Nikki, so she apologized and climbed back into the original position. Nikki was able to hide the groan of disappointment at that. Nikki brushed Bridget's hair out of the way and turned her head to her left so Kerry would be able to see her sister biting her ex's ear. At the first nibble, Nikki's moans got louder. After a few seconds, she whispered "Now." to the blonde on top of her. She gasped at the sensation of soft lips licking and kissing her neck and became even more tempted to unhook the back of Bridget's bra.

Nikki ran her fingers through Bridget's hair, indicating for Bridget to proceed to the next step. She heard a soft giggle before the biting started. She grabbed the fitted sheet to prevent herself from reaching for Bridget's bra. She really wanted to get their bras off now. The temptation was almost unbearable. However, Bridget didn't seem to notice as they stared at each other with small smiles. Nikki's moans got as loud as possible while she watched lips kissing her bra and veering to the exposed cleavage. As those same lips trailed down her upper body, Nikki moaned some more and gripped the sheet harder. She almost took off her own bra when her chest was groped. Her back arched off the bed as the kisses continued. She didn't even bother to stop the noise she was making. Bridget paused and giggled again before tickling Nikki's belly button with her tongue. While Bridget was doing this, Nikki felt her back lower onto the bed and was able to get a great view of the blonde's ass.

Bridget was actually starting to think this wasn't too bad and wondered how it would feel when it was her turn, whether it was a boy or girl who had done it. Or as Nikki would say, "It didn't suck." After pulling away from Nikki, Bridget peeked up and saw that Nikki was now gazing at her. She immediately knew what Nikki was specifically focusing on. She felt the need to tease her again, wandered down a little more, and acted like she was going to actually kiss her on the legs. She got half an inch away from kissing her then suddenly pulled away and kneeled in front of Nikki.

"So you're really not going to…"

"No," Bridget confirmed as she lowered herself back onto the bed, "I don't want to."

"Alright," Nikki sighed but couldn't hide the disappointment.

"I'll make it up to you," Bridget promised as she steadily advanced up the other girl's body while rubbing up against her.

As soon as they were eye to eye, Nikki flipped her over and straddled the blonde. Before leaning over Bridget, Nikki adjusted her underwear so that her butt was just as exposed as Bridget's. Then she started kissing her. When Bridget returned the kiss and opened her mouth, Nikki lowered her body onto the blonde's. Both began to moan softly. This was yet another time Nikki wasn't sure if it was an act or not. She felt tingles as soft hands rested on her back. She moved to Bridget's right ear while reminding the blonde that she could lower her hands. Nikki pulled her hair to her left side, pushed the blonde hair away from Bridget's right ear, and had her look toward the camera. The camera now had a clear shot of Nikki nibbling on Bridget's right ear. Bridget smirked as she lowered her hands. As she touched Nikki's butt, she smiled at how smooth her skin was. She gasped as Nikki's right hand groped her chest while she stopped nibbling on Bridget's ear.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer," Nikki apologized as they shared another glance and smile.

"Ok." _Ok, I liked that more than I should have. Was that just because it was my chest or because it was Nikki who did it?_ "You can move to my neck now," Bridget instructed as she caressed Nikki's back and even playfully ran her fingers over the back of Nikki's bra.

Before Bridget could say another word or she could stop herself, Nikki pulled back. Bridget got worried because she thought Nikki was upset with her.

"Nikki, I'm…"

"Sshh," Nikki insisted as she placed a finger temporarily on the blonde's lips.

Suddenly, Nikki removed her bra and tossed it to the floor to her right.

"I said I wasn't going to take anything off," Bridget whispered.

"I know," Nikki said as she continued the conversation in a whisper.

"Then why are you taking yours off?"

"Because I didn't say anything about NOT taking mine off. I'm not embarrassed, so you shouldn't be either," Nikki explained.

"I'm not taking mine off," Bridget unnecessarily repeated.

"I wasn't planning on asking you to."

"Why not?" Bridget questioned.

"Because you already told me, and even if you hadn't, I knew you would say no," Nikki revealed as she reached for Bridget's hands and used them to grope her own chest and whispered the rest, "Besides, I don't think you would want your sister to see you like that, would you?"

Bridget shook her head before her eyes got bigger and gulped as Nikki moaned. After Nikki had enough, she released her grip and Bridget's hands fell to her sides. Nikki started kissing the blonde's neck. In a matter of seconds, Bridget was running her hands through Nikki's silky hair. Nikki placed a few more kisses on the skin below her before biting it. The hand that had been on Bridget's chest had begun roaming all over her stomach. When Nikki had left a good enough mark on the blonde's lower neck, she went with kissing her way down Bridget's body. She caught, out of the corner of her right eye, the blonde gripping the sheet and realized she was most likely doing the same with the other hand.

After planting some soft kisses on Bridget's bra and cleavage, she worked on the stomach. It didn't take long at all before Bridget arched her back and began to breathe loudly. Nikki let Bridget catch her breath and started on her belly button the second the blonde's back was on the bed again. She heard another gasp and giggle when she tickled Bridget's belly button. They turned into gulps as Nikki kissed up and down Bridget's legs and on her underwear. When she finished traveling back up Bridget's body, she got off the blonde and the bed. Then Nikki shut off the camera. As she did and put on her bra, she briefly and seriously considered getting totally naked in front of her guest. The thought of that causing Bridget to get out of there as soon as she could stopped her. She slowly walked back to the bed as she decided on how to get the blonde to let her do what else she had on her mind.

"Ok, the camera is off. So if you've changed your mind about not taking anything else off, you can," Nikki teased as she rejoined Bridget on the bed.

"I thought you said you weren't going to ask me that?"

"Well, technically, I didn't ask. I was teasing you. There's a difference. By the way, you look hot in your bright pink underwear."

"Thanks, you look good in red. So what should we do now?" Bridget inquired after teasing her by unhooking her bra and flashing her for a few seconds before re-hooking it.

"Since you flashed me, I changed my mind about asking you. You have a nice chest, Bridget. Can I show you what it felt like when I had you grope my chest?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not? I think you would like it. You seemed to enjoy doing that to me," Nikki claimed in the hope it would work and added when Bridget remained silent, "Just for thirty seconds or until you say so."

"Really?"

"Yes," Nikki replied as she carefully put her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Ok," Bridget consented as she reached around her back again.

"Let me do that," Nikki offered as her hands reached the back of the bra first.

Bridget let out a nervous smile as it was taken off by the other girl. Nikki giggled when she surprised the blonde by abruptly pushing the blonde back. A small gasp was heard when Bridget's back hit the bed. The gasps turned into a gulp the very second hands grabbed her where no guy had even dared to touch. Nikki made sure she was gentle for the first fifteen seconds then increased the pressure, making the girl below her moan unexpectedly. After the second moan, Nikki removed her left hand and leaned down in an attempt to kiss the right side of the blonde's chest while her right hand still squeezed and caressed the left side. However, Bridget noticed the second the hand was off her chest. She discovered what Nikki going to do and stopped her.

"Don't do that," Bridget warned as she sat up at put her bra back on.

"Don't do what?" Nikki implied with an innocent expression.

"Don't try to kiss my chest like that or whatever else you had planned on doing."

"Sorry, Bridget," Nikki muttered at the expression of shook radiating from the blonde, "I just liked touching it so much that my mouth and tongue wanted to know what it felt like. It won't happen again."

"That's for sure."

"Don't go now. I swear I won't touch you like that again unless you say I can."

"Ok, but what are we going to do this time?"

"We could talk for a little bit."

"About what?"

"Whatever you want as long as you don't mention your sister."

"Did anything else happen during Spring Break that you didn't tell me on the post card?"

"I think there were a few things," Nikki admitted as both remained on the bed and not even attempting to put on the rest of their clothes.

"Such as?"

"Well, what did I say on the card?"

"That you were having fun, hanging out with some people from the University of Georgia, and how you earned some beads. So what else is there?"

"Well, I hung out with them at the clubs, danced provocatively with two of the three girls, took part in a bikini contest, and was the judge of a lap dance contest."

"Wow. So how did those last turn out?"

"I didn't win anything during the bikini contest. It was won by one of the girls in the group I hung out with. I showed the winner of the other how to do a really good one. She bet me I couldn't, but I showed her. So she ended up giving me the prize she won, which was a free night in the hotel I stayed at. When I and the group arrived back at their hotel room, I showed them how I could do even better than what I did on the beach. I only had a fold up chair for the one outside. I had the winner of the bikini contest sit on the couch and gave her one that none of them will forget. Oh, and I was able to give two of the girls a bite on their butts. As we said our goodbyes at the end of the trip, one of the guys complained about how lucky the girls were and that he didn't get a chance to rub against me, whether it was at the clubs or in their room. So I shut him up with grinding up against him for a few seconds before talking to all of them again. Then I got in the cab, headed for the airport, hopped on a plane, and arrived home Saturday. I saw HER the next day. Not too long after I got back, I got the call, and here I am, back in Detroit. Any other questions?"

"Yeah…did you…"

"Have sex with anyone while I was there?" Nikki guessed, "Since you're a friend, I guess I can answer that. Whether you tell you know who or not, I don't care. Yes, I did. It was with the girl I gave the lap dance to."

"Was she gay too?"

"No, she was just bi curious, but she might have developed a crush on me before we left."

"Ok. So could I see the pictures that you took down there?"

"Alright," Nikki agreed as she got off the bed temporarily, grabbed the camera off her desk, and handed it over to Bridget.

Nikki observed closely while the blonde scanned through the pictures on the camera.

"So which one was she in the pictures?" Bridget stated before she gave the camera back to Nikki.

"The blonde."

"Oh," Bridget commented with a growing smirk.

"Yeah. She's a definite hottie."

"I guess so…"

"Yeah, and looks even better naked," Nikki interrupted with a smirk of her own before handing over her phone this time, "Take a look at the last two pics on this."

"Does she know you took naked pictures of her," Bridget blurted out after seeing them.

"Yes, and she said I could keep them. So how is your search for a guy who you'd like enough to have sex with going?"

"Terrible. They get mad when I don't want to go with the third date rule. Where they think sex is expected. I'm so sick of that I just want to do something to make them wish they hadn't treated me like that."

"Like have sex with someone random and rub it in their faces or something else to make them regret it."

"Yeah, do you have any ideas?"

"I have a few, but I don't think you'd do that."

"Like what?"

"How about you let me take away your virginity? Other than the fact you're not gay and what happened a few minutes ago, why else would you say no? It's not like you'd have to worry about getting pregnant."

"What about you know who? I mean isn't there a chance you'll get back together?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But this is an opportunity for both of us, and I don't know if I will ever get another chance."

"I don't know if I could let you do that to me or if I could do that to you."

"What, go down on each other?"

"Exactly."

"Bridget, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I don't even have to do that either. I can make it quick, and you wouldn't even have to get undressed any more than you already are."

"If I was to say yes, what would we do?"

"All it requires is penetration, so I could show you that my fingers can work just as well as a guy's equipment," Nikki exclaimed as she stopped the blonde from reaching for her pants.

After a minute, Nikki heard something she never thought she'd hear from the other girl.

"Ok, as long as you promise that I don't have to take anything else off and that you will make it quick."

"Definitely, unless you like it. Now lie down, and we'll ease into it, figuratively speaking of course."

Bridget did as requested and got a little nervous when Nikki's hands touched her underwear. After being advised to relax, she did. Nikki took a glimpse inside Bridget's underwear before sliding her fingers into them. Bridget noticed but remained silent. Almost instantly, they entered her body. Nikki moved them around slowly at first. Nikki broke the kiss and watched as Bridget began to breathe loudly. She picked up the pace when Bridget got even louder and shivered a little at the feeling. She smirked and got into an even more pleasurable routine. She held back a laugh as she saw Bridget biting her lip while her back arched again. She knew what Bridget was trying to hold back and spoke.

"Bridget, I know what you're doing. Just let it go. It's only the two of us here. And the camera is off."

Bridget glanced directly at Nikki and received a nod. A few seconds later, Bridget shrieked when Nikki took her over the edge. After a few more had come and gone, Nikki pulled out of the blonde, who opened her eyes and saw that Nikki was smirking at her. Bridget's eyes bugged out as Nikki licked off her fingers before wiping them on the top sheet behind her. Bridget quickly sat up as everything that happened since the moment she lay down on the bed came rushing back. She had just had sex, it was actually good, and it had been Nikki who took her virginity. To top that off, she had seen Nikki lick off the fingers that had been inside her.

"Well?" Nikki responded after she was finished.

"What just happened can NEVER happen again," Bridget confessed in a slightly frantic tone.

"Ok, but did you like it?"

"I…"

"I take it from how you reacted when it was happening and how you can't seem to say much, that you did," Nikki determined and continued at Bridget trying to talk, "This doesn't mean you're gay like I am or bi like…It just means that you liked the feeling of someone inside of you. Some guy will come along and make you feel the same way. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah," Bridget mumbled.

"I'm guessing I couldn't get you to do the same to me?"

"No," Bridget told her as she climbed off the bed while Nikki didn't budge from her spot on the bed, "I can't believe you looked inside my underwear and that I let you."

"Out of all of the things I've done to you so far today, that's the two things you say you can't believe?" Nikki murmured before laughing, "If it helps, I'll show you mine."

"I don't need to see it."

"Ok, how about we celebrate you letting me take your virginity by going on a trip to the mall? If we see any of those guys that treated you so badly scouting out the mall for their next conquest, we taunt them by kissing each other and maybe holding hands. We could see what's playing at the theater while we're there."

"As if we're on a d-date?"

"Not a date, just hanging out," Nikki described as she studied the blonde starting to get dressed.

She gaped at the sight of Bridget's butt at a closer distance then before as the blonde put on her pants. She gripped the sheets to prevent herself from getting off the bed and biting the blonde on her butt. She could imagine the feel of her lips on or teeth biting the smooth skin in front of her.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Bridget quizzed after realizing that Nikki had been ogling her, especially her butt.

"Yeah, I just got sidetracked by how hot you are. You have a great body, Bridget.

Thanks for letting me get my mouth and hands on it, especially your butt. I was tempted to give it a small bite. And also thanks for letting me being the one who took your virginity. If you ever change your mind about not doing it again, let me know. Maybe I could go down on you," Nikki informed as she got up and advanced toward the blonde.

She smirked slightly when Bridget blushed and then kissed her.

"You have a great body too," Bridget complimented after breaking the kiss that Nikki had initiated and the slight hold the other girl had on her butt, which she had surprisingly allowed.

"What?" Nikki declared at the contemplating expression that Bridget gave her before smirking.

The blonde responded to that by unbuttoning and unzipping her pants before pulling them past her butt and turning her back to Nikki.

"Just once and make it quick."

Nikki gawked at what this meant. Then she grasped the blonde's hips. As she did that, a thought of doing something else briefly flashed into her mind.

"I know what you're thinking, so don't even try it," Bridget demanded at feeling of hands gripping her hips and the sides of her thong.

"How did you…Never mind."

Nikki bit the right side of the other girl's butt and followed it up with a soft kiss. Both lasted a few seconds. Nikki giggled at the slight yelp Bridget had let out at the bite and the gasp at the kiss. She sighed silently as she observed the pants being pulled up, buttoned and zipped again. After Bridget was done with her pants, she put on her shirt, socks, and shoes. Nikki got dressed and made her bed while Bridget leaned against the wall behind her.

"Bridget."

"Yeah?"

"How did it feel to you? The kiss and the bite I mean."

"Weird. I don't think I really need to say again that everything that happened after the video can NEVER happen again."

"I know. How about what happened during the video?"

"That too," Bridget told her.

"You can do the same to me if you want to."

"No thanks. How was it for you?"

"I really liked it. Too bad you weren't willing to do more. Should we watch the video before we leave? I mean don't you want to see how it turned out?"

"Ok," Bridget agreed.

Nikki started the video from the beginning after it was downloaded to the computer. She liked it but had to get Bridget's opinion.

"So what did you think, Bridget?"

"I think it came out ok. What do you think?"

"Well, that was some possibly Oscar worthy acting you did there. You appeared to be really into it."

"Thanks, but…."

"But what?" Nikki groaned after the pause had been long enough in her mind.

"After a while, it was…As you would say, 'It didn't suck.'"

"Really? So then you're saying if you were gay or I had been a guy, I could have gotten you out of your underwear?"

"Maybe."

"Once again, if you decide to switch teams or play for both, let me know. That's if I'm still single," Nikki joked.

Bridget caught on that she was joking this time, rolled her eyes, and headed downstairs. After locking up the house and deciding to take the car Bridget came in, Bridget got a call from Cate telling her that she needed the car. So Nikki followed her in her car and waited for Bridget outside. It only took a few minutes before they were off and on the way to the mall.


	61. How Could You?

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 61. How Could You?

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: This is the rest of what happens the weekend after Nikki's grandma's death.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: Since I don't see Kerry having a debit or credit card yet, she will be using cash and a local floral shop to send flowers to Nikki. I decided to make up a name instead of using ones listed in the New York City area. I also made up the names of the person calling from the shop, the person delivering them, and the first name of one of Nikki's neighbors in the dorms. Bridget will get some revenge of her own in this chapter and act a little out of character in the process. Veronica Willis, thanks for two more reviews. I understand everything you said, but I have some things to say about that. Nikki used her charm to get Bridget to let her do everything that happened after the video. Kerry will find out. Just because Nikki did and said all of that with and about Bridget doesn't mean she thinks Bridget is more attractive. Neither of the sisters have asked her who she finds more attractive. But I guess I can have one of them bring it up in one of the next chapters. Nikki couldn't even completely enjoy her Spring Break trip since she thought about Kerry a few times. Backoff2069, thanks for the compliment. Yeah, maybe them having any type of sex was a little over the top, but I'm sure that most would try to do the same thing after the video.

* * *

10:30 AM, the local mall

As they walked around for a while, they didn't find any of the guys that the girls had been talking about earlier. So they actually decided to see a movie. They picked one, paid for their tickets separately, and headed to where theirs was playing. They were lucky enough to not see the guy that had given Nikki problems in the past. Bridget remembered going through the same situation when she hung out with Kerry during Spring Break. They had debated between "The Messengers" and "Premonition". Kerry had seen what the second one was about and knew it would just make her think of Nikki, so they had settled on the other one.

This time, however, she had gotten the other girl to pick "Premonition" over the other two choices, "The Messengers" and "Reign On Me". She thought if they saw that, it might tempt Nikki to give her sister a second chance. She was slightly regretting letting things go that far between her and Nikki. No matter how good either of them might be at hiding it, Kerry would find out. It would most likely be when and if Nikki and Kerry got back together. During their trip to their seats, Nikki noticed and had to say something.

"You're regretting at least slightly what happened back in my room, aren't you?" Nikki whispered after sitting down even though there were only a few others and they weren't that close to them

"Yeah," Bridget whispered back as she sat in the seat to Nikki's left.

"I'm guessing it was when I took off my bra, got you out of yours, and me taking your virginity."

"Right, aren't you?"

"Maybe I will in the future but not right now. Kerry is the one that caused part of it. If she hadn't done what she did, we'd still be together right now. Then probably your only lesbian experience would have been with somebody else. Maybe Amanda because she's wanted to hook up with you for a while," Nikki explained and continued when Bridget almost glared at her, "What?"

"After what Amanda did, there's no way I would give her a chance."

"What did she do?"

"When I hung out with Kerry last week, the three of us had a little confrontation outside the theater. Kerry and I had just gotten out of seeing 'The Messengers' when your best friend came up behind us. She called Kerry a bitch and warned her not to hurt you again. Then she kissed me."

"Ok, I understand," Nikki stated while part of her was touched that Amanda would warn the redhead like that. But the other part thought she could have gotten the point across without the profanity, "So what did you do when she kissed you and did you like it?"

"No, I didn't like it and warned her not to do any of that again."

"I would have done the same if I had been you."

"What would you have done if you had been there with her?"

"Well, I would have told her that she didn't need to use profanity to get the point across. I wouldn't have stopped her from kissing you though. I would have wanted to see how you would have reacted. Now, let's watch the movie."

Bridget nodded and focused on the movie. When one of the main characters realized what was happening to her, Bridget glanced at Nikki. Nikki knew what was going on and chose to not do anything but pay attention to the movie. Bridget saw that the other girl seemed affected by the movie but wasn't sure how much. After the movie was over, they decided to grab a bite to eat at the food court in the mall. As they ordered their food and found a place to sit, both noticed some guys ogling them. Bridget suddenly reached for Nikki's right hand with her left. Nikki saw this in just enough time to move the tray of food to her left hand. They shared a smirk as Bridget led them to a table in the center of the food court. Bridget let go of Nikki's hand and sat down. They started to eat and talk about the movie. Right about the time Nikki was about to say something, Bridget spotted Amanda entering the food court and catching the two together.

When Nikki saw a smirk, she became curious and tried to peek over her shoulder. Bridget had stopped her by pulling her in for a kiss. Since she hadn't seen it coming, Nikki's mouth was partly open. Bridget teased the other girl's lips with her tongue as they kissed. Nikki decided to take advantage of the situation and slid her tongue into Bridget's mouth for a few seconds before breaking the kiss and peering over her shoulder to see who was behind her. She had assumed it was one of the guys but discovered it had been Amanda. When the kissing had started, many gasps were heard. Bridget and Nikki scanned the area and saw that they had been gawked at by a few of their friends from high school and a couple of the guys Bridget had talked about. As they were leaving, the same people approached them.

"So, Bridget, does this mean you are gay now and helped your sister's girlfriend cheat on her?" the first girl asked.

"They broke up when she cheated on Nikki; and no, I'm not gay."

"So then you're bi like your sister?" another girl assumed.

"Did you sleep with her yet, Nikki?" a guy interrupted.

"Well, technically, we didn't sleep," Nikki announced with a smirk.

Nikki heard gasps from all of them again, including Bridget. Bridget also appeared shocked, but a wink from Nikki convinced her that this was part of the joke.

"Bridget, did you really have sex with your sister's ex?" a third girl questioned in complete shock.

"No," both girls lied before sharing a smirk and attempting to leave.

"And I'm not bi either," the blonde added.

"Then what was with that little display?" the first girl inquired again.

"Because of them," Bridget declared as she motioned to the guys in the group, "If they hadn't been so obsessed with getting me into bed, I would have been kissing one of them right now instead of her. No offense, Nikki."

"None taken."

"So how was the kiss?" the second girl said.

Bridget smiled at Nikki for a second before responding, "It didn't suck. I'm ready to go, Nikki, are you?"

"Whatever you say, sweetcheeks," Nikki told her as both girls left.

Before they were out of sight from the onlookers, Nikki glimpsed back at them, whispered something to Bridget, got instant approval, and lightly slapped the blonde on the ass. Then both girls quickly turned around and laughed at the gapes and open mouths. They had just reached the entrance/exit to the mall when they were stopped again.

"Nikki, Bridget, wait," Amanda requested as she put her hand on Nikki's left shoulder.

"What do you want?" Nikki muttered as she faced her best friend.

"How could you do that…especially to me, your best friend?" Amanda complained as Bridget glared at her.

"If you hadn't called her sister a bitch and kissed her without even asking her, she wouldn't have done it or she would have told you it was just to get back at those guys who had treated her bad. I'll still be your friend, but now I have a better chance of getting her into bed than you do. I appreciate that you stood up for me though."

Bridget ended their conversation by abruptly giving Nikki's butt a momentary squeeze that was just as light as the slap she had gotten earlier before exiting the mall. Nikki followed after her, giving the other blonde a "Sorry, but you blew it big time." expression.

A few minutes later, the mall parking lot

The feeling of Bridget's hand on her butt, even though it was only a few seconds, brought back the memory of what happened around three hours ago. She saw that they were currently alone and surprised the blonde by how close she got to her. When they had reached Nikki's car, Bridget's back was nearly against the passenger side door. Nikki was standing less than a foot in front of Bridget.

"What now?" Bridget mumbled.

"I just wanted to know why you did that when all I did was smack you gently on your butt?"

"Because I'm still a little angry about what happened between me and Amanda the last time I saw her. I also thought it would get a better reaction and you'd like it."

"I didn't like it."

"You didn't?" Bridget chuckled as she held back some shock.

"I didn't like it," Nikki repeated as she did another quick check of the parking lot before actually pushing the other girl against the car and holding Bridget's arms against the window behind her. She heard a gulp from the blonde when she pressed herself up against Bridget and leaned in as if she was going to kiss her on the lips. At the very last second, she whispered into Bridget's left ear, "I LOVED it, just as much as in my bedroom. You can grab me like that again ANYTIME you want. Are you SURE there's nothing I can say or do to get you to change your mind about what you said in the bedroom. How it can NEVER happen again? I honestly think you'd like it if you let me go down on you at least once. And I wish you would have done the same to me with your fingers. It would have been great to know what it felt like to have you inside me as well."

"I said no, and I still mean no. Now can you please take your hands off me and take me home?"

"Alright," Nikki complied as she pulled away the hands that had immediately moved to Bridget's exposed skin just above her jeans the second time she said the word "bedroom".

When they arrived at the Hennessy house, Nikki asked softly if she could kiss Bridget one final time on the lips. Bridget relented with a very soft "Ok." and let herself be pulled in for one that lasted about five seconds after making sure nobody else was watching. When that was over, they thanked each other for what had happened so far that day. Nikki thanked her for everything that happened in the bedroom and the last kiss. Bridget thanked her for helping her out at the mall. The blonde then went inside with Nikki gazing at her butt until the front door closed. Nikki nearly raced home and relieved the urge that had been building since the kiss in the food court, had increased when Bridget had grabbed her like that, and peaked at the final kiss. She couldn't stop smiling after Bridget admitted that the kiss in the food court and Nikki's car had been the best kisses she'd gotten since Donnie Doyle. As she had cooled down, she made sure she looked alright and went to the hotel her relatives were at.

Saturday around 1:00 PM

Nikki returned to her dorm room with bouquets of flowers. Nikki had mentioned to her friend next door that her grandma had died. She wouldn't have brought it up, but the girl had asked what was up when Nikki and Rick arrived at the dorm to pack up everything she needed for the trip. Since that very friend was the reason she had received them, the girl helped her bring them into the room. The girl had stored them in her room until Nikki got back. There were a total of five bouquets in her room by the time the other girl had left. But one was still yet to come. She was unpacking her suitcase when she received a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Is this Nikki Alcott?"

"Yes it is. Who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Sandra Davis from 'Say It With Flowers' floral shop. We have an order waiting to be delivered to you. When would be the best time to have them delivered?"

"Any time today would be fine. Could you tell me who they're from?"

"I'm sorry I can't reveal that information on a request from the customer."

"Fine, is there anything else you need to know?"

"Yes, just a confirmation of a few details, and they should be there within an hour."

"Ok,"

After confirming the information, Nikki ended the call. She thought about all the people who she had met since she started living in New York. There were a handful of people it could be. Even though her name had been on the family arrangement, Kerry was the one name that stuck in her mind as she considered others. She had thought briefly that Danielle or Chloe had tracked her down.

Almost an hour later

Nikki was watching TV when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Nikki began as she walked up to the door.

"Mike Davis from 'Say It With Flowers' floral shop. My mom is the manager and was the one who called to confirm the delivery."

"Give me a second," Nikki commanded and spied through the peephole to see a guy in his late teens holding what appeared to be a dozen, white roses.

Since she didn't have any cash for a tip, she decided to give him a slight thrill and removed her shirt to reveal a skimpy bra.

"Ok."

She opened the door, leaned against the doorway, and smirked at the guy who was pretty much staring at her.

"I guess you like what you see."

"Y-Yeah," the guy stuttered at seeing Nikki in a skimpy bra and shorts that he was sure were flattering to her butt.

"Well, I bet you'd like to see more."

"I…"

Before he could speak another word, she did a three sixty. When she was facing him again, the stare had gotten bigger.

"Now comes the part where you ask if I'm seeing anyone and if I would like to go out with you," Nikki commented before smirking again.

"I would but now isn't the time," he insisted sadly.

"And why is that?" Nikki challenged as she arched an eyebrow.

"Because I know enough from my mom what the normal significance of white flowers is. It can mean a couple of things. And since they were delivered to a residence, it probably means that you have lost someone. And hitting on someone who has just lost someone would be bad karma."

Nikki got even closer to him, placed her left hand on his right shoulder, grabbed the flowers with her right hand, and replied, "You're right and sweet. If things were different, I would say yes to a date right now."

"What things?" he gasped at the touch.

"If your body was different both above and BELOW the waist," Nikki revealed into his left ear after leaning in.

"You're…You're a les…"

"Lesbian? Yeah, I am. Sorry. At least let me give you this before you go for not being a typical guy," she ordered before giving him a soft kiss on his lips that lasted for a second.

As the guy turned to leave, they saw they were being observed by the same girl standing in the open doorway to Nikki's right. She smirked at how many flowers her friend had gotten. Then she encouraged him to come to her with a wave of the index finger on her right hand. When he began making his way over to her, she stopped him dead in his tracks. He froze at the sight of the beautiful brunette, who opened the front of the bathrobe to reveal underwear just as skimpy as Nikki's bra.

Nikki decided to help him out by pushing him the remaining distance. She walked back to her doorway and enjoyed the scene in front of her as her half dressed friend/neighbor asked him for his phone. He handed it over hesitantly until she explained it was because she was going to program her number into his phone. She quickly handed it back to him and pulled him closer as if she was going to kiss him. The very second before their lips connected, she pushed him away.

"Call me in a few hours," she suggested and added as he gulped, "I know it's an old line, but if you do call, I just might rock your world."

"I w…," he tried to say but was cut of by the girl going back into her room and shutting the door.

"Was she serious?" Mike wondered as he faced Nikki again.

"Oh yeah. Good luck. She likes flowers too. Red and pink ones, doesn't matter what type. I just thought you should know," Nikki informed him before he walked away.

When she was sure he was gone, the other girl opened her door and spoke to Nikki. The other girl hadn't bothered to close the robe yet.

"You're a heartbreaker, Nikki."

"You made sure he already forgot about me. You're such a tease, Gina."

"Just because you didn't want a cute guy, doesn't mean I can't make him my boy toy for a few hours."

"He seemed like a decent guy, don't hurt him, ok?"

"Depends on how much stamina the guy has."

"Gina," Nikki said sternly.

"Alright, alright. Are those flowers from who I think they are?"

"Yeah," Nikki admitted as she studied the card.

"Sorry," Gina apologized after approaching and hugging her with the robe still open.

"Yeah, about who they're from, but not what you're doing right now," Nikki guessed before rolling her eyes and sighing at her flirty friend.

"Hey, some comfort with flowers while others hug. I just occasionally like giving them half dressed if they're close friends," Gina teased before she broke the hug, winked, and swaggered to her room. She blew a kiss to Nikki as she closed the door behind her for the second time.

After closing her door, Nikki read the card that came with the flowers. She shed more tears as she put them in water. The pain caused by the last sentence and how she said goodbye inspired her to not waste anymore time e-mailing the video of her and Bridget on the bed to the redhead.

What the card said

_Nikki, _

_I'm really sorry to hear about your grandma. I know how much you loved her, and that my family added my name to whatever flowers they gave you. But I wanted to do more. I know you heard this already. But if you ever want to talk, just give me a call or e-mail me._

_Love always,_

_Kerry _

Around a few hours later

Nikki was opening the door for a pizza delivery guy when she spotted Mike approaching Gina's door with a bouquet of flowers that was a combination of red and pink carnations and roses. As he glanced over at her, she gave him a wave and a thumbs up. Then she paid the delivery guy and closed the door. The attempt by Gina to block out the sounds coming from her room didn't work that well. And Nikki ended up hearing moans coming from both. Nikki put on her headphones and listened to music, which appeared to help more.

When she didn't hear the slightest sound coming from Gina's room, she got up and headed to her door. She opened it in enough time to see Mike leaving with a big smile on his face and a closed door. He could tell from the expression on Nikki's face that she wanted to know more. He flashed some underwear before putting it in the inside pocket of his jacket. She recognized them as the very one Gina had been wearing earlier. She congratulated him on his success and accidentally revealed the guys before him didn't look that way when they left and didn't have what he had been given as far as she knew. She eased his fear of how easy the girl might have been by confirming she had only seen and heard one other guy before for the entire school year.

Meanwhile, Kerry's dorm room

As Nikki was eating her pizza, Kerry was checking her e-mail. She became hopeful at the sight of e-mail from Nikki. But what she read and saw crushed that instantly. She broke down as she watched her own sister making out with her ex on her ex's bed. It was bad enough to see her sister half dressed during that. The fact the blonde didn't stop it when Nikki took off her own bra hurt twice as much. The tears were a mixture of anger and sorrow. The sorrow came from knowing that it had been her fault. Even though it felt like an excruciating pain, she understood why the other girl had done it. The anger coming from the shock that Bridget had taken part in it. She thought it would have been Amanda if Nikki had convinced anyone to do this. Immediately after the video was over, she called her sister.

"Hello?" the blonde greeted cheerfully without even taking a look at the caller id on her phone.

"Are you alone or at least in our bedroom?" the redhead started softly.

"Yeah, I'm in our bedroom."

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU TAKE PART IN THAT VIDEO, AND HOW COULD YOU DO THAT IF SHE'S IN NEW YORK?" Kerry yelled at almost the top of her lungs.

"Well, she made the trip home for the short wake and what happened after it. She ended up staying almost a whole week. I thought you would have noticed that she wasn't around on campus since you share at least one class together."

"I just thought she skipped that one since she knew I'd be there. Out of all the people that could have helped her, why did it have to be you? YOU'RE MY SISTER! You shouldn't have been the one."

"Despite the fact she broke up with you for something that was your fault, I still consider her a friend. Why did you have to do something SO stupid? That girl loves you so much. She brought out of you what we didn't get to see a lot of. Do you even realize how much she changed you in such a short time? And the very first time someone who was slightly more attractive than her tries to get you out of your clothes, you let it happen. You loved Kyle, but you cheated on him too. I love you, Kerry, but that is seriously messed up."

"Didn't we already go over this?"

"Yes, but apparently it needed to be said again. The reason she picked me and why we went so far was because then you could truly feel how much pain you caused her and not just imagine it."

"So then it was all an act to show me that?"

"Mostly."

"Mostly? What do you mean by mostly?"

"Because some of it wasn't so bad. Or as Nikki would have said, 'It didn't suck.'"

"Is that all that happened? I mean you didn't have sex with her, did you? Her charm can sometimes get you to do what you normally wouldn't do. And when it's over, you either regret it very little or not at all."

"No, Kerry, I didn't have sex with her. But I could tell she kind of wanted to," Bridget lied.

"How do you know?"

"I could see it in her eyes, plus the whole removing her bra thing was another sign."

"Bridget?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she and I will ever get back together?"

"I thought we already talked about this too?"

"Well, obviously this needs to be brought up again too. So?"

"Only time will tell."

"How much time? I mean how long should I give it before giving up completely?"

"OK, now pay attention because I'm going to say this one last time."

"Alright."

"Pay attention when she's around, but don't act like a stalker. You're smart, so just use good judgment when trying to determine how she's doing. If she hasn't come to you by the time it's been a year since you broke up, try one more time. It will show that you're doing as she asked. Don't be afraid to go out on dates with other people either, male or female."

"And if she rejects me completely?"

"Then you might have to accept that it's really over and move on."

"But I don't WANT to move on. I WANT her BACK. I didn't totally realize how much it hurt until I saw you two in that video."

"Then she got the point across."

"Loud and clear. Bye, Bridget."

"Bye, Kerry, I'll talk to you again soon."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	62. Even Dreams Can't Stop Destiny

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 62. Even Dreams Can't Stop Destiny

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Nikki and Bridget dream of each other after Bridget's visit Friday morning, and Nikki and Kerry get back together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's note: I know I said there would be no more dream sequences in this story. But after what I had happen in the last two chapters, I thought it called for a few more.

* * *

That night, around 10:30 PM

Before turning in for the night, Nikki played the previously mentioned video again. She knew she shouldn't but couldn't stop herself. The sight of the hot blonde half dressed and making out with her on her bed back home sent her into a dream state.

Nikki's dream

Nikki was dreaming she was hanging out in her bedroom again when there was a knock on the door. She wondered who it could be. Her choices came to only two possibilities. Both being hot blondes.

"Who is it?"

"It's Bridget, can I come in?"

"How did you get in, I thought my parents already left for work?"

"I was walking up to your front door while they were pulling out of the garage. Your mom got out of the car and let me in after a quick talk."

"What do you want?"

"To talk, so can I come in or should I leave?"

"Yeah, you can come in. Uh…you made sure the front door was locked before you came up, right?"

"Yes, your mom told me to."

Nikki watched curiously as Bridget entered, closed the door behind her, and moved closer to the bed. The blonde was dressed in tight jeans and a University of Michigan t-shirt that didn't totally cover up her stomach. She peered down at her own body and saw she was in jeans and a Columbia University shirt that didn't expose any skin.

"So what's a hottie like you doing visiting me when there's probably a bunch of guys looking for you or any other hotties at the mall who look great in tight pants or a short skirt. Besides, don't you love the mall?" _What a time for a case of déjà vu._

"This hottie wants to ask you something," Bridget answered as Nikki, who had been lying on her back, sat up and leaned against the wall behind her.

"What is it?"

"Since the time you kissed me and put your hand on my butt, have you ever wondered or dreamed about what would have happened if we had done more?"

"Maybe, how much further are we talking about?"

"If you had grabbed my butt and/or tried to get…"

"My hands under your clothes or you out of them?" Nikki interrupted and smirked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe once or twice," Nikki confessed, "And what about you?"

"Same here. Uh, what happened when you tried it?"

"The first time, you high tailed it out of here as soon as you could after I got you down to just your last piece of underwear. The second time, you said I had taken your virginity, it was amazing, and that you'd remember it forever. Mostly for the second reason. You looked really hot naked on my bed. And you?" _Definitely a dream. I might as well find out how far I can get her to go in it._

"Well, the first time, I left the moment you tried to get my bra off. The second time, I was woken up by the alarm clock when we were about to have sex."

"So you actually want to see what it's like? Sex where you imagine I'm a guy or with a girl who just happens to be me?"

"Yeah, but the last one."

"Well, then you're going to have to lose all the clothes at once or half of it and slowly work the rest off."

"The second one sounds good."

"Do you want to take them off yourself, or should we make it more exciting by helping each other take them off?"

"I guess helping could be kind of exciting."

"Then come closer," Nikki ordered before she began to smirk and made her way to the edge of her bed. _Ok, Nikki, stay calm or this will end before you want it to._

As soon as Bridget had taken off her shoes and socks and stood right in front of her, Nikki reached for the front of Bridget's pants. She unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled them down. While they fell, Nikki stood up and grabbed Bridget's butt. After the pants hit the floor, Bridget just as idly stepped out of them. Then Bridget unbuttoned and unzipped Nikki's pants. Nikki became a little confused when Bridget went for Nikki's shirt next, but lifted her arms up anyway. Nikki obeyed when her visitor requested that Nikki help take hers off as well. Before Nikki could start taking off her pants, she was pushed hard backward to her bed. Nikki looked up in more confusion after her back hit the bed. It changed into shock when Bridget basically yanked them off, demanded her to get all of the way onto the bed, and climbed on top of her. She straddled the other girl's legs before leaning in to kiss Nikki. While they kissed, they playfully battled for dominance. After Nikki wound up on top for the second time, Bridget submitted to the girl straddling her.

Both girls smirked as Nikki removed her own bra with ease before reaching for the back of Bridget's. It was removed just as easily with some assistance from the girl on the bottom. Nikki seemed to be in awe at the bare chest belonging to the blonde. After kissing, caressing, and sucking on Bridget's chest, Nikki slowly pulled off the last item of clothing and tossed it onto the pile of Bridget's clothes already on the floor. When Nikki attempted to pull off her own, she was surprised by Bridget flipping her over. The blonde laughed as the other girl landed on her back. The surprise continued when they were pulled off just as fast as Nikki's pants.

"What?" Bridget asked as she tried to figure out what Nikki was thinking.

"I always knew you were beautiful, Bridget. But seeing you totally naked is better than I thought it would be. I can see why Amanda wanted you so badly after seeing you in the shower at school."

"You're not too bad yourself. So what do you want to do to do about it?"

"I want to be able to touch every inch of your naked body before we have sex."

While Nikki did exactly that, Bridget displayed an unexpected expression of desire for the other girl. This was met with an equal amount of want. It got stronger between the two of them when Bridget was allowed to do the same to Nikki. After the blonde was done, they began to passionately kiss. They playfully battled for dominance again briefly. This consisted of each girl flipping the other over so that they were the one on top. Nikki wouldn't let Bridget stay in control for more than a few seconds at a time. As Bridget landed on her back for the third time, she decided to give into whatever Nikki had on her mind.

Nikki began kissing Bridget passionately on the lips again as the fingers on her right hand ran through the blonde hair below her. Nikki traveled down Bridget's body a little to make it easier for the fingers on her left hand to seductively trail down Bridget's body. Her fingertips rubbed the very sensitive crotch before entering the blonde. Bridget reacted to this by moaning and pulling Nikki's face against her chest. It wasn't long after Nikki had started moving fingers around inside Bridget that she heard the moans get louder before turning into shrieks of pleasure. Bridget arched her back when Nikki's mouth traveled across her stomach. After feeling the release from Bridget three times, she removed her fingers, causing her guest to surprisingly groan in disappointment.

She showed Bridget it was only temporarily when Nikki draped the blonde's legs over her shoulders and entered her again in a slightly more exciting way than before as her hands cupped Bridget's butt. The shrieks managed to become even louder and more frequent as Bridget was taken over the edge again and again. After another third time, it stopped. Nikki saw the disappointment as she pulled out of the blonde, took her hands off Bridget's butt, pushed the legs off her shoulders, and sat up. She wiped her mouth off with her left hand before she commented on how sweet Bridget had tasted. This had made the blonde smile and Nikki was pulled into a kiss. After the kiss was broken again, Nikki rolled onto her back and pleaded for Bridget to do the same to her.

The blonde agreed and Nikki's body shook at the sensation of fingers inside her as a mouth attacked her chest, like she had done to Bridget. She didn't think the blonde would be able to do it so fast, but it was proven wrong as the same feeling of release came and left. It happened two more times before Bridget stopped. The blonde laughed for a few seconds at how well she was affecting the girl below her. Then she started going down on Nikki. Nikki could feel it all over as she almost immediately arched her back. She got a good look at Bridget's bare back and ass as she lowered her back while letting out a second shriek. She held Bridget's head in place while letting out a third shriek. Before a fourth could come out, she heard a bang apparently coming from somewhere. She blinked her eyes; and when she opened them, she found herself half dressed and sweating in her dorm room bed. After groaning at how she had gotten awakened from one of the best sex dreams she ever had by her own screams, she went back to sleep.

Nikki's P.O.V. from the moment Bridget got closer to after she woke up

_I can't believe this is happening. Bridget Hennessy, one of those most beautiful girls from our senior class, is letting me take off her clothes, and she's taking off mine. Whatever you do, don't stop until she tells you. If you're lucky, this could go all the way. OH MY GOD! I can't believe the look in her eyes, and she just yanked my underwear off. This is officially becoming one of the best dreams I've ever had. I completely understand what Amanda was talking about now. I knew she was beautiful with clothes on, but naked, WOW! She looks amazing, almost perfect. And it seems that she likes what she sees as well. Oh yes, I'm gong to do what I'm sure hundreds have dreamed about by now. Her skin is so smooth and her muscles are VERY well toned. Now, I'm making her moan and shriek like no one ever has. And whether she will admit it later or not, she's really liking it. The only way this can get better is if she can do this to me. Well, that didn't take long to find out. Damn, the girl's got skills for a first timer. Is this really her first time? I know I'm that good. But I didn't know if she could learn this that quickly. What the hell was that noise? Oh no, don't tell me I'm waking up. This is just cruel. Yeah, I'm awake, Damn it, Gina, why couldn't you just let this go on for another few minutes? Why did I have to be so loud? Let's see if I can get back to that dream. _

Meanwhile

Bridget was dreaming about what could have happened between her and Nikki on Friday if the girl had come to her house later that night as she slept. But it seemed to start out real enough for her to not realize it was a dream.

Bridget's dream

Bridget was sleeping peacefully when she heard soft tapping on the bedroom window. There was a brief silence before it happened again at a louder tone. She worried about who it could be. For a second, she thought it could be somebody that wanted to hurt her. Then she realized if that was the case, the person or persons would just try to sneak in. That way they could surprise her and cover her mouth before she could say a word. She got up cautiously, turned on the light, and took the few steps she needed to get to the window. She saw a curious and slightly nervous smirk from Nikki, who signaled for her to open the window, as she pulled up the blinds. Bridget opened it while Nikki stared momentarily at the exposed skin between the hem of the tank top and pajama pants Bridget was wearing.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh…I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd come up to see you. The lights downstairs were off, and I didn't want to disturb the rest of your family. So can I come in?"

"Ok, but try not to make too much noise," Bridget requested before turning around and pacing over to the door to make sure no one else heard their conversation.

This had given Nikki a great view of the blonde's butt as she climbed through the window.

"So what's up?" Nikki questioned in a playful tone as she faced Bridget again.

"Well, I was sleeping peacefully until I was woken up by the same girl standing in front of me. So why are you really here?" _Isn't it obvious?_

"Because I wanted to continue what we were doing before you left earlier."

"But I said that's as far as I wanted to go and that it couldn't happen again."

"I know," Nikki stated as she gently grabbed Bridget by her head and looked directly into her eyes, "But a part of me believes you stopped because you knew there was a chance that you'd like it, and it scared you."

"No, I didn't. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have let you do that. I should have left as soon as the video was over. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. I think you should leave." _Do you really want her to leave? Of course I do, I'm straight, Kerry's the one who's bi._

"But you didn't, so there has to be at least the smallest bit of truth to what I just said. I just want to show you how it feels. If you want, you can imagine I'm a guy, maybe your favorite actor," Nikki softly encouraged.

"Is this a dream or is it really happening?" Bridget responded as Nikki's hands moved down to her hips. _Oh just give in, there is no way this is really happening._

"Maybe, maybe not. If it is a dream, then what's the harm? If you like it, then you can do it to me. Then I'll never bring it up again."

"Never?"

"Yeah, so can I stay?"

"Ok, but you have to be as quiet as possible and make it quick," Bridget insisted as she couldn't believe she was going to go through with it.

Nikki kissed her passionately as hands grabbed Bridget's ass for a few moments. She just as quickly stripped down completely. Bridget gulped at the sight before Nikki pulled off her shirt and bra. She pushed Bridget back hard enough toward the bed that the blonde fell onto her back. As Bridget glanced up from the bed, Nikki reached for the top of the pajama pants. She began to pull off the pants and underwear at the same time. Bridget smiled when she noticed that Nikki appeared to be staring directly at her chest before scanning down the rest of her body. But she was also confused at why she wasn't stopping her.

"What are you staring at?" Bridget inquired.

"The most beautiful blonde I've ever seen totally naked. Amanda is right you look even better this way," Nikki replied as she slowly ran her right hand down the left side of Bridget's face and the rest of her body.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Bridget said as she didn't stop the fingers gently moving across her chest.

"Without a doubt. What do you think about me? I mean do you think I'm beautiful too?"

"Yes, I do. If things were different, I wouldn't have stopped you when you put your hand on my butt down by the pool that day."

Bridget observed silently as both of Nikki's hands groped her chest before moving further down. After Nikki's fingers trailed in a line to the blonde's waist, she carefully spread Bridget's legs a little further apart. Then she got onto the bed and lie on top of the blonde, making Bridget gulp and Nikki giggle softly at the feeling of nothing but skin on skin. The gulp she had let out as Nikki had gotten on top of her turned into a gasp the very second Nikki's soft lips came into contact with her bare chest. She did her best to silence any future noise by biting down hard on a pillow. The blonde had been left speechless the very second the other girl touched her like no one had before. She became a little scared when she discovered that she actually liked it. She wondered which reason got her to react that way. Was it the act itself, that a girl was doing it, or because it was Nikki specifically?

She was shaken out of those thoughts as fingers slowly entered her body. She could feel herself reaching her peak as Nikki's fingers started a very satisfying routine. She began to shriek as her back slightly arched off the bed. Bridget felt it get more exciting when Nikki's fingers were replaced with her tongue, her legs were put over Nikki's shoulders, and her butt was repeatedly squeezed. At the feeling of Nikki pulling out of her, the explosions going off inside her and the muffled shrieks ended. She let out a sigh and watched as Nikki released her grip and her legs fell to the bed. They shared a smile as Nikki sat down on the bed between Bridget's legs and wiped off her lips.

"How was that?"

"That was…Wow!" Bridget gasped.

"I told you that you would like it. Did you imagine I was a guy while I was doing that?"

"Yeah, until I looked down and saw your long, silky hair. But it doesn't mean that I'm bi or gay, I just liked it more than I thought I would."

"So what made you like it so much? Was it just because it was happening to you, that it was a girl who was doing it, or because it was me?"

"I…I d-don't kn-know."

"So are you up for doing it to me?"

"Alright, but I have a question, and I'm worried about it killing the mood."

"I'm so happy with what you just let me do, whatever you ask won't kill it."

"If you say so. So…Uh…did Kerry ever go down on you?"

"Yes, once when she came up to New York for New Year's Eve during her senior year. She said it was too weird for her to do it more than once," Nikki confided as she got on her back.

Bridget then did everything that Nikki had done to her. She held back a smirk and a laugh as Nikki bite down hard on her left hand while the right gripped the fitted sheet and her back arched off the bed temporarily. When Bridget had almost worn herself out, she finished and rolled over onto her left side.

"Well, it sounded like you really enjoyed it, but how was it, honestly?" Bridget pried with a smirk.

"It was amazing, and it was only your first time doing that."

"How amazing?" _She thinks it was amazing?_

"What you did with your tongue was the best that any girl had done to me so far."

"Really? Ever better than K…"

"Yes, because she was nervous for the first minute, you weren't. You can't tell ANYONE I just said that."

"I won't," Bridget promised as she secretly gloated that she had pleased the attractive girl more than anyone ever had.

"I guess I better go. I have an early flight tomorrow," Nikki explained as she quickly put on her clothes and reached for the blonde's thong, which was lying on the floor right beside the bed.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I was hoping I could keep it."

"But..," Bridget mumbled from under the top sheet she had just pulled up to cover herself in case they were suddenly interrupted by anyone.

"The video isn't enough if the memory of this slips away. And there's the chance the other option could accidentally be seen by someone other than me. "

"What other option?"

"Naked pictures of you. I could easily pass the underwear off as mine though."

"Well, if someone other than me did the laundry, there's a chance they might realize that I'm missing some."

"So then you'd be up for me taking pictures of you."

"I guess so, but I get final say on what ones you can take and keep after you're done."

"Of course," Nikki reassured her as she got off the bed and reached for the digital camera she had in the back pocket of her pants.

Around ten minutes later

Nikki had taken several pictures of the blonde and was allowed to be in some of them with the blonde too. The pictures varied by poses and what the girls were wearing. They were entirely naked in some and almost entirely naked in the others. After getting dressed and being told she could keep all of them, Nikki thanked the blonde by passionately kissing her and squeezing her butt at the same time. She moaned lightly into Bridget's mouth when the same thing was done to her. After a minute, Nikki broke the kiss and planted three, quick, and soft kisses on Bridget's bare chest, one on each breast and one on the space between them.

"Well, I hate to say it again, Bridget. But I GTG," Nikki exclaimed immediately after the third kiss and a short glance of the blonde's nearly naked body from head to toe.

"Ok," Bridget relented as she watched the girl climb out the window and disappear from sight before closing the window.

Bridget was awakened by the sound of her closing the window when Nikki left in the dream. She sat up quickly and lifted up the covers to see that she was in the tank top and pajama pants she had put on before going to bed and not just the one piece of underwear she was in when Nikki had left. She also noticed she was slightly sweaty. Bridget sighed in relief that it had only been a dream. The blonde was able to get back to sleep after about half an hour of trying.

Bridget's P.O.V. from the moment Nikki started kissing her to right after Nikki finished going down on her.

_Nikki's kissing me and grabbing my butt. I should REALLY stop it, but it isn't so bad. Why is that? Does this mean I'm gay like her or bi like Kerry? No, it's just what she's doing, not because she's the one doing it. Oh my god, she just got naked. She's…beautiful. Wait, what? You're straight. That doesn't mean I can't admit it when another girl is beautiful. So this is what Kerry gets to see whenever she wants to. Stop thinking that. Wait, now she's taking mine off. Why am I not stopping her? Because ever since that kiss by the pool, a small part of you wondered what it would be like to be doing exactly this. Look at the way she's staring at you. She clearly is happy with what she sees. What is she going to do now? Wow, no one has ever made me feel this way. Of course not, this is your first time, remember? No one has touched you like this. Where are her fingers going? Don't be stupid, you know where they're going. Try not to show that you like it that much. Well, so much for that. I better try not to do that so often. Wait, why is she stopping? She's not really going to do what I think she's going to do, is she? Whoa, she is. _

After she woke from the dream

_I still can't believe we did all of that, and that it was good. Could I have really been better than Kerry? No, don't think about that. Why did I agree to those pictures, and why did I let her keep all of them? I'm glad this was just a dream. I hope I can keep this a secret from everyone._

Saturday morning, around 10:00 AM; February 2nd, 2008; outside the door of Nikki's new place

Kerry had taken her sister's advice and was going to make what would probably be her final attempt at getting Nikki back. It had been a year since Nikki had broken up with her. The time it took to get to this day seemed almost too long for the redhead. She learned that Nikki had moved to a decent, one bedroom apartment in a secure building not too far away from the campus. She was fortunate enough to arrive just when one of Nikki's neighbors was leaving. She explained who she was and pleaded for her to let her into the building, so she wouldn't have to be buzzed in, making her attempt even easier. The neighbor let her in because she knew Nikki could defend herself if it came to that. After reaching Nikki's front door, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Nikki called out from the other side of the door

"Open the door and find out."

Nikki opened the door to find the heartbreaking redhead standing in front of her. She began to close the door but was interrupted by a request from her ex.

"Nikki, can we talk…PLEASE!"

"I guess Bridget told you where I lived now, but how did you get past the buzzer?"

"I had a brief talk with one of your next door neighbors. I was able to convince her to let me in."

"Ok, come in."

"Thanks," Kerry declared as she quickly entered and was directed to sit on the couch as Nikki closed the door.

Kerry heard a song that was apparently coming from Nikki's computer. It had only taken a few seconds to recognize it; and she gaped at Nikki, who quickly paused the song and pushed down the screen of the laptop.

"That was what I think it was, wasn't it?"

"Depends on what you think it was."

"You were watching the video from our Caribbean trip," Kerry guessed between tears.

"Yeah."

"Then you know what today is."

"Yes, it's the one year anniversary of one of the worst days of my life and almost a year and a month since one of the other worst days of my life. I'm guessing this is possibly your last attempt at trying to get me back, and you're trying to choose your words carefully."

"You're right, ok? I wanted to ask you if you could give me another chance, even if I don't deserve it."

"Why should I?" Nikki commanded as she felt her ability to remain unaffected starting to fail.

"Because I've been miserable since the day you broke up with me, and I'm pretty sure you still feel that way some times."

"Maybe," Nikki whispered unnecessarily before changing back to her normal volume, "How miserable have you been?"

"During most of last year's Spring Break, I would listen to all those songs we would dance or make out to. When nobody else was in the house, I would watch the video you made during my birthday and the trip as well," Kerry revealed and didn't know what to think by the expression on Nikki's face, so she kept talking, "Do you still love me like I love you?"

"You know I do," Nikki admitted in a choked up tone as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Then please give me another chance. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did. I haven't forgiven myself for it. But if there's even the slightest chance, I want to try. I PROMISE you I will NEVER hurt you like that again."

When Nikki just sighed, Kerry took this as a sign that she failed, and it was truly over now. She got up silently and headed for the door.

"Kerry…w-wait," Nikki pleaded as she grabbed Kerry by her left shoulder and spun her around so that they were focusing on each other's face.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I…I w-want to g-give th-this another t-try. But I have to ask what took you so damn long to do this?"

"It was Bridget's idea. She told me that you would need this much time. If you rejected me after this, it was really over for good."

"I understand that. Now, we need to have an honest talk about everything that's happened since then. If you can accept everything I'm going to tell you, we'll give it a second try."

"Ok, I'll go first."


	63. Coming Together

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 63. Coming Together

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: Nikki and Kerry get back together, and the relationship gets more serious. A few characters from some previous chapters make their return and appear in the remaining chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: It's only rated R because of a conversation that goes on near the end of the chapter. There is also a brief mention of the Buffy episode, "Ted". For those who don't know or forgot, John Ritter made a cameo in that one as the title character. It's Kerry's turn again to do something she wouldn't normally do.

* * *

Kerry explained everything she could remember from the moment she left Rachel and Joe's place a year ago to when she knocked on the door a matter of minutes earlier. Nikki was happy when Kerry had said she had only gone on a handful of dates after the break up, a few with two different girls and a few more with two different guys. The redhead revealed that one girl and one guy had only got some kissing. The other two, however, had actually gotten in some under the clothes groping. That was because she supposedly had a few things in common with them and was trying to feel some type of connection that she hadn't felt since being with Nikki. The second they had tried more, she quickly left. Nikki was able to hide the slight pain at hearing that a few others had gotten their hands under the shirt or skirt or in her pants. As Nikki took her turn, Kerry listened closely. Hearing about Nikki's time with Danielle and what happened during last year's Spring Break clearly hurt. It hurt even more when Nikki confided about what happened between her and Bridget after the video, including the dream. But she didn't give her every detail of it.

"So you actually had sex with her?"

"Yeah, but only what I did to her. She didn't do anything to me. Well, only in the dream."

"Did you like it, I mean was she better than me in the dream?"

"Kerry, it was only a dream. What she and I have done is all that we'll ever do."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Honestly, she was great. But you will always be the best to me. I like Bridget as a FRIEND. I could love her some day, but as a SISTER IN LAW. I don't see myself loving anyone the way I love you."

"So even if I said it was alright, you still wouldn't do more with her?"

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes, if that's what it would take to make sure, then you should."

"Although you're telling me I can, I don't think I can ask her that. She would say no and wouldn't believe you'd even be the one to suggest it."

"Then I'll talk to her."

"Y-You d-don't have t-to," Nikki stuttered before being silenced by the redhead with fingers placed on her lips.

"Bridget…Yeah, it's me…I was going to suggest something…," Kerry told her before whispering the next part, "Because I wanted there to be no doubt in her mind…Fine, forget I brought up…I love you too…Yeah, hold on a second."

Kerry handed her phone over to Nikki then watched as Nikki and her sister had the same type of conversation.

"Hi, what's up...Not much here, just considering getting back together with Kerry…No, it wasn't my idea. It was hers…You heard her, she wanted to be sure…Yeah, I did…What...Are you serious...Sure, but I need to tell her something first. Hold on."

Kerry arched her eyebrow as she stared at the girl who had had been gazing at her while she was on the phone.

"Kerry, I'm going to finish this call in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"Because I want some privacy until I finish talking to Bridget. I might explain a little bit after it's over."

"Ok."

"Thanks," Nikki said as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Around ten minutes later

Nikki was able to avoid telling Kerry the truth about why she took around ten minutes in the bathroom. Half of the time had been talking with the blonde while hiding what she was doing as she was given every detail of Bridget's dream. After hanging up, she took the rest of the time to finish what she had been doing without Bridget knowing and making sure she looked ok before leaving the room. Nikki silently returned to the kind of small, family room.

"So what was the private conversation about and why did it take so long?" Kerry asked as casually as possible.

"Do you understand the meaning of the word private?"

"Yes, but you said you might explain later."

"I did, didn't I?" Nikki stated before pausing for a second and continued, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone else or get mad at what I'm about to tell you." "Not even the slightest bit upset?"

"Alright, just a little."

"Fine, what is it?"

"After we…I mean after Bridget and I made that video, and what we did after that, she kind of had a similar dream about me."

"Are you telling me that after you and my sister had sex she also had a dream about it?"

"Yeah, and she was freaked out about it for a week after it happened. She just didn't have the guts to tell me until she found out that I dreamed about her like that. That's all I can tell you. So do you agree that we NEVER talk about this again?"

"DEFINITELY never again. So there's been no one since what happened between you and Bridget, not even one date?" Kerry questioned and gasped when she got nothing but quiet, "That means you've been alone for almost a year."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because…Because I wouldn't allow myself to be hurt again or hurt anyone else."

"Do you think Bridget's more attractive than me?"

"Do you mean just physically or inside and out?"

"Either one."

"Sorry if this upsets you, but I find both of you equally attractive on the outside. On the inside, I think she's still a little self absorbed. She and I don't have that much in common. We, however, do have more in common. To me that makes YOU more attractive overall. Just because I might find her or other girls just as attractive as you doesn't mean I love you any less. And if you ever find someone just as attractive as or maybe even more attractive than me physically, I know you won't love me any less either."

"Do you regret having sex with her?"

"The part of me that likes having sex doesn't and kind of wishes she would have let me do more or that she had tried something. The part that loves you really regrets everything that happened after the video."

"Even though Bridget and I talked about this, and I kind of know why you did it; I want to hear it from you as well."

"Hear what, why I made the video and chose her to be the one to help me?" Nikki guessed and continued in a calm tone when she got a quiet nod from the redhead, "Kerry, falling in love with you is one of scariest things I have ever done. Not because you're a girl though. The idea of falling in love with anyone can be scary if there's a chance they won't be able to love you back the same way. I knew there was a good chance that I could fall for you. I just didn't expect it to happen so fast. After you told me that you loved me, too, I felt one step closer to feeling complete. The only things left were to finish school, get a decent job, then maybe get married and have a kid or two. You broke my heart when you cheated on me. I couldn't understand why someone who said they loved me so much could do that to me; and so easily I might add, no matter how attractive and charming the girls were. You were the first one I gave myself to completely. I couldn't entirely enjoy that Spring Break in Florida because I thought about you a few times. I still have trouble keeping the image of you cheating on me in that video out of my head. That explains why I made the video. The fact that you kissed someone else to make me jealous only made me angrier. The reason I picked Bridget was because then you could truly feel how much it hurt."

Then Nikki broke down and cried as Kerry wrapped her arms around her.

"So you're really going to give me another chance?" Kerry questioned a few minutes later when the other girl stopped crying.

"Yes, but I need to tell you one more thing."

"What is it?" Kerry mumbled nervously.

"If you break my heart again, it'll be the last time I EVER talk to you. Then I'll try to make the dreams Bridget and I had become a reality," Nikki warned before shedding a few more tears.

"I promise," Kerry assured her as she wiped away Nikki's tears, "So how are we going to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Nikki inquired as she stared at the redhead.

"I mean are we going to start this by going on dates again, or become a couple again right away?"

"We'll be a couple again, but we're going to take this slower than you probably want. I don't know how long it will take before I can completely trust you again. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Now close your eyes," Nikki demanded before making a quick trip to her bedroom, grabbing a ring from the end table by her bed, and returning to the family room.

Kerry gasped at the feeling of a ring being placed onto one of the fingers of her left hand.

"Can I open them now?"

"Definitely."

Kerry opened her eyes and cried at the sight of the same claddagh ring back on her finger. She smiled as Nikki briefly bit her lip. Kerry took that as her cue to pull out the necklace from under her shirt. Nikki started to smile at seeing a similar ring hanging from the chain.

"Is that?"

"Yeah," the redhead confessed along with a positive nod.

She immediately unfastened the back of the necklace, removed the ring, refastened the necklace, and put the ring on Nikki's finger. At the sight of happy tears on Nikki's face, Kerry began to kiss her. Nikki wasn't stopping her at all, so Kerry made it more passionate and straddled Nikki's lap. When she got no signs to stop, Kerry started pulling up Nikki's shirt.

"Kerry, stop," Nikki instructed as soon as the hem of the shirt reached just under her bra.

"You don't want to; I thought you liked having sex with me?"

"I do like having sex with you; and I've missed not having your body rubbing up against me, whether it's just cuddling or sex. Especially if the cuddling involves us wearing very little or nothing at all…"

"But?" Kerry interrupted as she let the shirt fall back down but didn't bother to budge from her current position on Nikki's lap.

"But I still want to take it slow, and us having sex doesn't exactly fall into that category."

"You're right," Kerry groaned as she reluctantly got off Nikki's lap and sat beside her, "So what should we do?"

"I'm suddenly in the mood for a 'Buffy' marathon, how about you?" Nikki suggested while searching through her DVD collection.

"Cool, yo," Kerry answered, causing Nikki to giggle before pausing suddenly, "Just not the episode with the guy who looks like my dad. I barely made it through that episode the first time."

The girls shared a hug before ordering in and settling down on the couch for the marathon. They knew they were where they belonged, with each other. They gradually got back to how it had been before the breakup. The hardest part for Kerry was how long it took before their nicknames could be used between them again, the clothing optional idea that Nikki had come up with years ago was reinstated, and to be able to do more than just cuddling and kissing. It had almost been three months, but to Kerry it seemed twice as long. She had even tried a few times to start something but was promptly stopped the second she attempted to get either one of their hands under the other's clothes or tried to take anything off. Even a plea for them to wear very little as they shared a bed one night during the first three months was turned down. The redhead had almost resorted to using tears to get what she wanted. At the last second, she changed her mind.

May 2010, the day after Kerry's college graduation; outside a jewelry store in New York City, New York; around 11:00 AM

Nikki and her pregnant cousin, Rachel, were coming out of the jewelry store. Nikki had a smirk on her face while Rachel was half smirking and rolling her eyes.

"So do you really think she'll like it? Like when she finds out what I haven't told her yet that she won't be upset I didn't spend more."

"For the second time, Nikki, she'll love it. If she doesn't, I'll be surprised. You have great taste, and you said before that's she not that type of girl. When she finds out the reason, she'll still love you. Since you already know all of this, why did you bring me along, and why didn't you do this last night?"

"I wanted yesterday to be all about her, not about us. What if by some slim chance she had said no? She'd remember both the graduation and how she hurt me again, but not like the last time. Or we'd both be hurt. As for the other question, because it's always good to have a second opinion, soon it will be even harder for you to get around, and I have Bridget distracting Kerry and her family."

"Very funny, just wait until you're pregnant."

"Not gonna happen. Beautiful's going to be carrying him, her, or whatever. We already decided on it."

"So you have got everything pretty much planned out, huh?"

"Yes, except for a final decision on the girl's name, if that's what she ends up having."

"I could help you pick one out since Joe and I have already picked out our girl's name."

"So he's ok with naming her Bella?" Nikki teased as she observed her cousin.

"Yeah, since I'm the one popping out the kid, I get the final say on what to name her. And he gave up after I ruled out Annette, Tracy, Elle, and any other characters his favorite actress has played. How about…."

"How about what?" Nikki commented when she hadn't heard another word for around five to ten seconds, "Rachel, what's wrong? A cat suddenly got your tongue?"

"S-Sorta. Look straight ahead."

Nikki did as told and stopped dead in her tracks just like her cousin. A blonde with a kid strapped to the front of her and light brown haired woman about five feet in front of them did the same as well.

"Chloe Anderson, Denise Robertson, is th-that y-you?" Nikki began after gasping.

Nikki and Rachel slowly walked up to the other two women in front of them.

"Actually, it's Chloe Anderson-Clark and Denise Robertson-Edwards," Denise informed her as she flashed the wedding band on her finger.

"Uh, you didn't hear what the two of us were talking about, did you?" Nikki voiced a little softly.

"No, we were in too much shock at seeing you too," Denise sighed before observing the still quiet blonde.

"So where are the lucky spouses, and who is the little angel in pink?"

Denise patted her friend on the shoulder in the hopes of preventing the girl from crying.

"Matt is back at the hotel, he had to make a business call. I'm a widow, and this little angel is n-named Nikki Elle Anderson-Clark."

Chloe gulped at the slight shock and smirks from Nikki and the clearly pregnant girl beside her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"She's beautiful, just like you, Chloe."

"Thanks, so is she Kerry?" Chloe muttered nervously as she motioned to the other woman.

"Oh, sorry, the reaction of seeing you again after over three years has affected my manners. This is my cousin, Rachel. She's going to be having a girl in about three and a half months and naming her Bella. Guess where she came up with that?"

This had gotten Chloe and Denise to start laughing.

"What about you, Denise? Planning on popping out a kid or two soon?"

"Maybe in a few years or so. Kind of busy being a godmother to little Nikki. If I have a girl, I'm going to name her Chloe, after my best friend."

"Can…Can I hold her?" Nikki requested as she smiled at Chloe, who was wiping away tears at what she had just heard from her best friend.

"Ok, but be careful."

"No worries. I've been practicing," Nikki insisted with pride as she smirked at her cousin.

Chloe carefully handed over her firstborn with motherly concern. Nikki eased her fears instantly with how sweetly Nikki talked to her daughter as she cradled the girl in her arms close to her chest.

"Hey, lil' angel. You being a good girl for Mommy? You are just the cutest little girl I've seen in awhile. Yes, you are. Can you laugh for me?" Nikki babbled before tickling her, making the little girl laugh before she noticed that Chloe had tears running down her cheeks, "What's wrong, Chlo?"

"That's the first time she's laughed in front of a stranger and the first time I've laughed honestly in awhile. You haven't lost your touch I see."

"Kind of hard to lose what comes naturally. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Uh, nothing definite. Kind of deciding as the hours pass by, why?" Chloe announced.

"Rachel and I were getting ready to head to a place that makes great smoothies. Would you three like to join us? We could get caught up. It's a short walk from here. I think about three blocks or so."

"I don't know," Chloe replied with a small amount of hesitance that Nikki recognized and used her puppy dog expression to win the blonde over.

"Please, Chlo."

"Alright, just don't look at me like that. You know I can't resist you when you do that."

"Precisely, that's why I did it. Can I carry little Nikki the rest of the way?"

"Yeah, but you might want to carry her in this," Chloe recommended as she took the pack off her body and helped Nikki put it on.

When it was securely fastened, Nikki placed the little girl in it and strolled to their destination with Chloe by her side while Rachel and Denise trailed behind them as they talked. Nikki would just occasionally share smirks with Chloe. After reaching the business, Nikki placed the order, paid them, and took the number to be called out soon. The other three picked a nearby table as Nikki cautiously followed them while keeping the little girl entertained with silly faces, which amused the customers she passed by. She saw the other three women beaming at her.

"Told you I've been practicing," Nikki reminded them before catching a certain smell coming from the girl along with a little cry, "Except for that part, does little Nikki want her mommy?"

The second cry got Chloe to get out of her seat, toss the diaper bag over her shoulder, and gently take her daughter away from Nikki. She headed toward the women's restroom but glanced back at the group, particularly Nikki.

"What's up with her? I mean I knew what I did was cute, but it seems like there was more to it than that," Nikki determined as she removed the pack and set it on the table.

"Nice comprehensive skills, Sherlock," Denise scoffed.

"What's wrong with you, Denise?"

"I'm sorry. But you have no idea of how much of an effect you had on her, both physically and mentally."

"Well, I have some idea. She wouldn't have named her daughter after me if I didn't. But tell me anyway."

"You remember how she said she wasn't your girl or smitten?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she was smitten. It took her the rest of the school year and the entire, following summer to get over just about one week with you."

"I'm sorry, I…"

"You didn't mean to. Just don't give her that look again. She told me after you left that every time you had kissed her or called her Chlo, she felt weak in the knees. So don't call her that either. We all saw and heard her tears as she cried on my shoulder while we were leaving. She would occasionally do that for the rest of the school year. Whenever she and Mi-Young did the cheerleading thing during the practices for the competition and the actual competition, she put on a fake smile that convinced everyone but our little group. After you e-mailed us the pictures you'd taken, I would occasionally catch her staring at them and the ones we had taken that had you in them. The one where you two were kissing and groping for beads was the most often or longest looked at out of all of them."

"What about the vi…"

It was at that very moment that their order number was called out, and Chloe and her daughter were heading back to their table. Nikki actually jumped out of her seat before going to get their order. When she returned, it was clear the mood of the group had changed.

"She told you, didn't she?" Chloe started the interrogation as Nikki handed Rachel and Denise their drinks and set Chloe's down on the table in front of her.

"Told me what?"

"About what I went through after Spring Break. You know: the tears, constantly looking at the pictures and video, and the fake smiles."

"Yeah, I was bringing up the video when our number was called."

"Then I guessed you also know I told her EVERYTHING that happened between us on that trip."

"Even the last night there and what we did with the…," Nikki assumed after a short smirk.

"Yeah," Chloe admitted before immediately glancing down at her daughter, who was starting to fall asleep, and then back up at the other three. She kept talking at the smirk on Nikki's face and the giggle coming from her best friend, "What?"

"Uh, I didn't exactly get to the 'everything' part yet. I was thinking about telling her until we saw you coming back."

"Oh," Chloe half shouted, getting the rest of the customers to glare at her.

She ignored them and momentarily peered down at the floor.

"It's ok, I don't mind. I just thought you hadn't told her because you made me promise not to tell anyone and that you had never done that before. I'm sorry for any pain I might have caused you, Chloe. You have to believe that."

"I do," the blonde responded, "Nikki, did you ever…"

"Did I ever what?"

"Did you ever think about me after we said goodbye?"

"Yes," Nikki revealed instantly with a smile.

"Wh-When?"

"Whenever I saw a cute blonde, watched a movie or TV show that had cheerleaders regardless of how long they were in it, or heard 'My Humps' by the Black Eyed Peas."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Rachel and Denise gawked as Chloe got out of her chair, handed little Nikki over to Denise, and moved toward Nikki. The expressions got bigger, and Nikki arched an eyebrow when the blonde leaned in as if she was going to kiss her.

"Chloe, I don't think you should be doing…," Nikki advised and stopped when Chloe paused for a few seconds around an inch away from Nikki's lips before giving her the same type of tight hug they shared the last time they saw each other.

To break the silence after Chloe took her daughter back from Denise and sat down, Rachel spoke, "What are they talking about, Nikki?"

After Chloe gave her the nod that it was ok to tell her cousin and covered her daughter's ears, Nikki attempted to do that but was interrupted by Denise,

"Chloe, you don't need to do that. Little Nikki is too young to remember what we're talking about."

Chloe realized her best friend was right and removed them from over the little girl's ears.

"The last night there, I dared her to go skinny dipping and to sleep au natural. To my surprise, she did both. She had trouble falling asleep at first that night. I caressed her soft skin until she told me to stop."

"Should I even ask where?" Rachel blurted out and rolled her eyes as she realized what she had just done.

Nikki held back a laugh at hearing that and whispered into her right ear for her friends' sakes. Chloe blushed again at Rachel's mouth hanging open and the slightly bugged out eyes.

"Anything else?" Rachel accidentally added.

"As a matter of fact, yes. When we woke up…," Nikki paused long enough for Chloe's blush to turn a bright red and Denise to giggle. After the giggling ended, Nikki finished what she was going to say softly, "I was spooning her from behind. Which is weird because I don't remember either of us moving. As we fell asleep, I was…"

"Nikki, please DON'T!" Chloe pretty much begged.

"Come on, Chloe. Denise knows and Rachel can keep a secret, I promise."

"Fine," Chloe agreed as she instructed them all to lean in closer, "Before we fell asleep, I had pulled her a lot closer. She ended up lying at least half on top of me with her head resting on my chest."

Chloe rolled her eyes before focusing on the table. At hearing someone gasp, she scanned up to see Nikki smirking, Denise smiling while clearly checking out Nikki, and Rachel gaping at both her and Nikki.

"They also got a little freaky with some pizza toppings one night," Denise confided.

"Nikki, you didn't?" Rachel almost yelled.

"I did, and we BOTH liked it. Don't worry; it was only on our stomachs and chests."

"Anyway, you were kind of right with what you said about me finding someone who would sweep me off my feet. Justin and I met near halfway through my junior year. We liked each other from almost the first moment. We started going out more and more. We got serious before the year was up. During our senior year, I got pregnant. I was able to graduate before I gave birth. When his family found out I was pregnant, they kind of freaked. They're pretty religious, so the whole child out of wedlock thing wasn't happening. They had accidentally found out about what happened between me and you on Spring Break. That's when the shit really hit the fan. During the last conversation I had with them, I heard words like abomination, sinner, and any other derogatory ones that they could think of."

"What happened after that?" Nikki interrupted.

"I tossed a few biblical phrases back that shut them up quick. I said, 'Do unto others as you would have done unto you', and 'Let he who is without sin cast the first stone.'"

"Way to go, Chloe," Nikki complimented the blonde, making the rest smile.

"Thanks. Anyway, Justin and I still got married, but his family disowned him. We had only been married for about six months and parents for a month when he was killed during a car jacking in Atlanta. He did everything the guy said, and the guy still killed him. They caught the guy, who's now in prison. His parents came to the funeral just long enough to blame me for his death. They said if he hadn't gotten together with me, God wouldn't have punished him or his family. The worst things are that I will never know how much I could have ended up loving him, he will never get to know his daughter, and vice versa. Denise thinks I should try to find someone else. But where am I going to find a great guy who wants to be married and have kids at this time in his life? What?" Chloe murmured with a look of confusion at how Nikki and Rachel were smirking at her.

"We both know of someone. If you two could hit it off, he would marry you and even adopt little Nikki. That's if you wanted him to do that."

"Really, who?"

"My cousin and her brother, Rick Alcott."

"How do you know this for sure?" Chloe and Denise exclaimed at the same time.

"Because I know my brother, and it's that very reason he broke up with his girlfriend, Hilary. He wanted kids, she didn't. It didn't matter whether they were through childbirth or adoption," Rachel claimed.

"So hypothetically, I could end up becoming Chloe Anderson-Alcott?" Chloe mumbled and peeked down at her daughter, "And she could become Nikki Elle Anderson-Alcott?"

"Exactly," Nikki implied, "In fact, he and Rachel's husband, Joe, are putting the final touches in the nursery right now. Rachel and I convinced them to hold off on the childproofing until little Bella is crawling."

"So when can she meet him?" Denise chimed in.

Chloe was a little stunned at how the excitement on her best friend's face was more than hers.

"If you join us for dinner tonight, you both can. Both of our entire families are in town. You'll meet him in person tonight at the restaurant along with Kerry."

"Does she know about what happened between us during Spring Break?" Chloe challenged nervously.

"Yes."

"Is there a special reason why your families are having dinner together tonight?" the blonde remarked.

"Well, all of them except for our present company and Kerry's sister, Bridget, think it's to celebrate her family's last night in New York for awhile. If you can keep it a secret, I'll tell you the real reason."

"Bridget, as in the same Bridget you talked about in Florida?" Chloe assumed.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"So what is it? Are going to propose to Kerry or something?" Chloe guessed.

"Yes," Nikki confirmed.

"No freaking way," Denise chuckled.

"Get a look at this," Nikki commanded before taking the ring box out and opening in front of them.

"Wow!" Chloe and Denise whispered.

"Another hypothetical question, Nikki."

"Yeah, Chloe?"

"If things had been different between us, could this have become mine instead of hers?"

The cousins shared a brief glance before Nikki focused on the blonde again.

"I have to confess something. I lied to you back in Florida."

"What do you mean you lied, what did you lie about?"

"When you asked me the same question about things being different before we left. At the time, I wasn't ready for anything more than what happened there. Maybe we could have had something later on if you were still up for it."

"Oh."

"You don't hate me now for lying to you about that, do you?"

"No."

"Good. Now I can honestly say yes about the ring. But if things work between you and Rick, you could end up with one just as nice or almost as nice. So can you make it?"

"Can Matt come? I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you again. He could brag to Austin that he saw you again."

"Of course he can. Do you still keep in contact with the rest of the gang?"

"Only through e-mail," Chloe affirmed.

"Is there anything else you want to know other than the details for tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Since you know some things about us, is there anything big you can tell us?"

"Do you remember what I said I was going to try and do with Bridget?"

"Y-Yeah," Chloe recalled.

"Well, it happened. We didn't do as much as I hoped to do, but I still did what I said I was going to try and do."

After catching up a little more and giving them the details about that night, they said goodbye to each other until later. As Chloe got little Nikki secure in the carrier, Nikki leaned in and kissed the little girl on the forehead and Chloe on her right cheek. When Chloe, little Nikki, and Denise were gone, Nikki called the restaurant and changed the reservation to include three more adults and a baby.


	64. Here Come The Brides

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 64. Here Come The Brides

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Another relationship begins and Kerry and Nikki get married.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: After doing some research on countries that allow gay marriage and their weather during the summer, I decided on Spain as the girls' destination. So, I guess part of this one is a shout out to Spain. There will also be one for Italy as well. Nikki will actually sing a song I brought up in chapter four of this story. The lyrics will be in italics and her backup's will be in bold italics. Veronica Willis, thanks for the review. The question asked in the last review will be answered in the final chapter. meh31, thanks for the review. Sorry if it seemed it took a long time to get to this point, but I felt they needed to experience the feeling of losing each other. I thought a year seemed long enough.

* * *

Around 7:00 PM, the restaurant.

Nikki and Kerry were the first to arrive with their family filing in shortly after that. When they reached the table, the Hennessys noticed the extra chairs and became confused.

"Who are the extra chairs for?" Rory and Kerry asked together.

"Nikki and I sort of ran into a few of her friends from about three years ago, so she invited them to join us. You don't mind, do you?" Rachel said to the rest of the group.

The rest of them nodded that it was ok.

A light bulb seemed to go off above Bridget, and she gasped, "Did you say th-three years ago?"

"Uh huh," Nikki smirked as Bridget seemed to be the only one to catch on.

"So is that the only reason you invited them?" Cate questioned.

"No, actually, I thought that maybe Rick could hit it off with one of them."

"Nikki, I love you like a sister. But it doesn't mean you know what I'm looking for in a woman," Rick argued lightly.

"Yeah, she does and so do I," Rachel confirmed from her seat.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me her name before she gets here?"

"She just got here," Nikki stated and glanced over his shoulder.

He turned around and saw a face he kind of remembered but wasn't sure where from. Bridget recognized her instantly and gasped louder. When her family gawked at her, Bridget gulped. A few seconds later, Kerry realized who it was and whispered into Nikki's ear. Nikki whispered back, and it caused Kerry to gulp softly.

"Everybody, these are my friends: Chloe Anderson-Clark, Denise Robertson-Edwards, and her husband, Matt Edwards. They went to the University of Georgia," Nikki informed them after the smaller group approached the table, "Chloe, Denise, and Matt, I would like to introduce you to my and Kerry's family. This is my dad and mom, John and Diane Alcott; my uncle and aunt, Andrew and Samantha Alcott; my cousin, Rick Alcott; his sister and brother in law, Rachel and Joe Turner. Now, Kerry's family: her sister, Bridget Hennessy; her brother, Rory Hennessy; their mom, Cate Hennessy; their grandmother, Laura Egan; their aunt, Maggie Barnes; and their cousin, CJ Barnes. And this beautiful redhead is the love of my life, Kerry Hennessy."

Everyone smirked while Kerry's face blushed bright red at the hug she got after Nikki described her. It got even brighter when a soft kiss gently touched her left cheek. Rachel and Nikki held back smirks at how they sensed the wheels spinning quicker in Rick's head at the mention of the college. He was so close to figuring it out. It would only take one more clue, and that would come almost instantly.

"If you went to Columbia University and they went to the University of Georgia, how do you know them?" Rory interrupted.

"I met them during Spring Break."

"Chloe Anderson-Clark as in Spring Break Chloe?" Rick yelped.

"Yes."

"So I'm assuming the baby girl belongs to Chloe. What's her name?" Bridget inquired.

"Her name's Nikki Elle Anderson-Clark."

This got laughs and giggles from the Alcotts and Bridget but not the rest of the Hennessys. They watched silently as Kerry pulled Nikki toward the entrance of the restaurant. However, they were close enough to see Kerry getting upset before being comforted by Nikki.

"Would it be better if we left?" Chloe guessed, "Because if it is, we can go some place else."

"No, you can stay, but can I have a few words alone with you first?" Kerry requested.

"I….," Chloe hesitated until she got an encouraging gaze from Nikki.

The group was then treated to yet another discussion just out of their hearing range. They gaped at the two when they saw a few tears from Kerry before she accepted a hug from the blonde, who also displayed a few tears. When they came back, the rest were seated around the table with an empty chair between Rick and the high chair little Nikki was sitting in and another beside Nikki. Kerry sat by Nikki while Chloe sat down between Rick and her daughter. After they were all seated, the server came out and took their orders. Between bites of food, the whole table was involved in the discussion. Near the end of the meal, Bridget coughed, signaling for Nikki to make her move.

"Kerry, we need to talk," Nikki insisted loud enough for everyone at the table to hear her.

"What about?"

"About us."

"Is this about moving in together because we can talk about this later?"

"Kind of, and I want to talk about it now."

"This is the last night before my family heads back to Michigan for awhile. So whatever it is, it can wait."

"No, it can't. I have to ask you something right now."

"What is it?"

"You love me, don't you?"

"You know I do. So what's…," Kerry began to answer until she became stunned at Nikki getting down on one knee.

Others had noticed, and suddenly it became so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop.

"Kerry Hennessy, will you marry me?" Nikki pleaded loud enough for the entire group at the table to hear it after opening the box and displaying the diamond ring.

Nikki was getting worried by the lack of any noise from the redhead, who was starting to cry at the sight of the beautiful ring.

"Beautiful, do those tears mean it's a yes?"

"What?" Kerry replied and instantly realized she hadn't answered yet, "YES, I will marry you!"

The rest of the family smiled and cheered when the acceptance was immediately followed by Nikki placing the ring on Kerry's finger and Kerry pulling her fiancée in for a hug and kiss. There was clapping coming from around the restaurant, not just their table, at hearing the acceptance. The happy couple searched the restaurant for all of the clapping before ending it with looking at their family and friends. Every girl at the table had tears falling down their cheeks. When it was made clear that everyone at the table was full, Nikki called for the check. As the guy returned, there was a small argument about who was going to pay, but Nikki grabbed it, scanned it, and handed it back with what appeared to be a debit/credit card that she had taken out of her purse.

"Nikki, that bill had to be expensive. Then there's the beautiful, diamond, engagement ring. Can you tell me how you can afford something like this? Is it the same reason you were able to afford the trip?"

"Yes. So you really think it's beautiful?"

"I do."

"So are you like rich or something?" Bridget cut in.

"Or something," Nikki responded.

"How many karats are in that diamond?" Bridget continued.

"One and half."

"So how much did it cost you?" Bridget spoke again, annoying Kerry.

"Bridget, that's something I should be asking, not you," Kerry complained, "Well?"

"I think it was five thousand."

"So how rich are you?"

"Bridget, stop it."

"I don't mind, Kerry, I was going to tell you tonight anyway."

"Ok, so…uh…how rich are you?"

"I don't know the exact amount at this moment."

"How many figures, five, six?"

"For the last time, Bridget, leave the questions to me."

"Sorry, Kerry," Bridget apologized before the sisters faced Nikki again.

"A little under the seven figure mark," Nikki playfully mumbled.

"Wh-What?" Kerry stuttered as both sisters' eyes began to bug out.

"I said a little under the seven figure mark," Nikki admitted to her more clearly.

"And you only spent five thousand? Sounds a little cheap to me."

"Bridget," Kerry growled, "Forgive her and me, but that does kind of sound that way, not that I'm trying to sound materialistic."

"There were other things to consider: like where we will live, the cost of living before and after however many kids we have, the wedding, and reception. I was thinking maybe on a beach somewhere. There's also the honeymoon, future trips because I like to travel, and college educations. I figure if we manage the money wisely, we shouldn't have to worry or work our fingers to the bone. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for how that sounded."

"It's ok, I would have reacted the same way. If we both didn't want kids, the price would have at least doubled. There are still the wedding bands, and it won't be the last piece of jewelry you'll get from me after we get married."

The happy couple waited patiently as the news had been spread around the table. When she had the entire group's attention, she directed hers to her cousin.

"Rachel, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course."

Nikki's three friends then said their goodbyes to her and the rest of the group. Before they got out the door, Nikki handed them a bag. When they opened it, they saw four "I love NY" t-shirts, one for each adult and one small enough that Chloe's little girl could probably wear for at least two years no matter how fast she grew. She smirked as Rick and Chloe exchanged phone numbers, e-mail addresses, and planned to go on a date the following night since the visitors were heading back to Georgia in a few days.

Friday night; June 22nd, 2012; around 8:00 PM; Barcelona, Spain; the night before Kerry and Nikki's wedding

The time for the girls' wedding had arrived. They thought that two years was a long enough engagement before tying the knot. So the day after the two year mark, they finalized their plans. After checking out possible locations, they decided on Barcelona, Spain. This had bummed out Bridget briefly at first. The blonde was hoping that Nikki was going to keep her promise of it being on a beach. She cheered up after Nikki and Kerry explained that it would take place on a beach in Barcelona. And Rachel was happy because it gave her enough time to lose the leftover weight from her pregnancy.

Nikki and Kerry's families and friends arrived in Barcelona, Spain on Thursday morning. The couple, however, had gotten to Spain the previous day and spent a fair amount of the time in Madrid before heading over to Barcelona. Nikki and the rest of the people in their group who could get decent tans hung out on the beach for a little bit before checking out the local sights with the ones who couldn't. The girls and their families had split up for two separate bachelorette parties. Kerry's was made up of her, Bridget, Cate, Maggie, and some of Kerry's friends from Columbia University. Nikki's was made up of her, Rachel, Chloe, Denise, a few friends from Columbia University, Diane, and her aunt Samantha.

Chloe was currently in a relationship with Nikki's cousin, Rick. It had turned serious enough that Chloe and her daughter had moved in with Rick in New York six months ago. With his and his family's help, Chloe became accustomed to living in the huge city. The couple had no problem showing how much they loved each other. Chloe realized she had truly found the person she and Nikki had talked about years ago during Spring Break. Rachel and Chloe had gotten Joe and Rick to watch Bella and little Nikki. The sight of seeing the men taking such good care of the girls eased their minds of any worry. Meanwhile, Rory, CJ, and Kerry and Nikki's male friends from work or college hung out at another local club/bar to try and hit on some of the local girls.

"Chlo, what's up with you?" Nikki prodded from her seat next to Chloe at the bar/club that they had even managed to drag the moms to, "You've been nervous and acting weird even before this party started."

"N-Nothing's wrong. This night's about you. I don't want to take the focus off of you."

"It must be important then, just tell us," Denise ordered.

"Yeah, I won't have fun if I'm too busy trying to guess what it is, even though I have a rough idea of what it is already," Nikki determined.

"Y-You d-do?"

"Yeah."

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" Denise muttered.

"N-No, I…I…Rick asked me to marry him this morning during our after breakfast walk on the beach."

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel exclaimed, much to the delight of the rest of them, "What did you say?"

"After he showed me the ring, I cried like Kerry did earlier. Then I said yes and gave him the sweetest kiss I had ever given him," Chloe revealed before hugging Nikki then breaking down and crying on Nikki's shoulder, to everyone's surprise.

"Whoa, Chlo, what's with the tears? This is a happy time, isn't it?

"Yes, these are happy tears, and it's because of you," Chloe confessed as she wiped away the tears on her cheek, "So thank you."

"Why me? I'm not the one you're marrying."

"But you're the one who made sure I knew that someday someone would come along and sweep me off my feet. I just didn't know it would be someone related to you. I mean Justin was a great guy and gave me a beautiful daughter, but it's Rick who really swept me off my feet. If you hadn't encouraged me to join you and your family for dinner, I never would have met him. I also want to thank you for…"

The rest of their group eyed them curiously as the blonde leaned in closer and whispered into Nikki's left ear. The girls shared a smirk and a giggle before pulling away to face the rest of them.

"So how long before you tie the knot?" Samantha declared.

"A year. The day after our honeymoon, he will legally adopt Nikki so she will be OUR daughter, not just mine."

Chloe was surprised with a hug from her future mother in law.

"What?" Samantha wondered when all eyes were on her, "Can't a mother be happy for her son and soon to be daughter in law and that she will be a grandmother for a second time?"

"Make that three times," Chloe claimed.

"So you ARE pregnant after all," Denise challenged.

"Not yet, but when we get back from the honeymoon, we're going to try for a second kid."

"Do you want another girl?" Nikki commented.

"As long as it's healthy, we don't care. But we kind of want a boy. Then that's it. One of both is enough for us. We already have the names picked out if you can believe that."

"So what are your top three choices right now?" Rachel quizzed this time.

"If it's a girl, Ariel. If it's a boy, either Eric, Jason, or Michael."

"Ariel as in Ariel from 'The Little Mermaid'?" Rachel continued.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"It's cute. I like the names for the boy as well. Bella and little Nikki will have someone else to play with."

"OK, that enough about me and Rick, back to Nikki. I can't believe you got her to sign a pre-nup. I thought that would have pissed her off."

"She and I had a serious talk about it before she signed it. She understands that with such a high divorce rate these days, it was reasonable. I sealed the deal by promising her that if the situation was reversed, I would have expected to hear the same thing. Well, that and the puppy dog expression."

"Damn, she never had a chance, did she?" Chloe teased.

"Nope," Nikki giggled, "We also have plans to have one of both, but we're going to surprise you with the baby names."

"You're going to want to call the girl Faith, aren't you? You're obsessed with that show," Rachel joked.

"Hey, don't knock it. That show rocks, yo. Girls fighting against the supernatural and looking hot as they do. I can rock the whole leather pants thing with this ass. Isn't that right, Chlo?"

While Chloe blushed, Diane and Nikki smirked and the others rolled their eyes. However, Diane was slightly uncomfortable about her daughter talking about her ass and asking her friend for her opinion.

Meanwhile, at another bar/club in Barcelona

The Hennessy women, Maggie, and Kerry's friends were having fun, despite the slight jealousy Kerry had shown earlier when Bridget had been frequently hit on. For a few seconds, it appeared that an actual fistfight was going to break out among a few of the guys. Bridget comforted Kerry by reminding her why they were here in the first place

"Kerry, in less than twenty-four hours, you will be marrying someone who loves you enough that she wants to spend the rest of her life with you."

"You're right, ok."

"I know. But if she loves you so much, why did she want you to sign a pre-nup; and why did you sign it anyway?"

"Because with the soaring divorce rate these days, she was just protecting herself. I understand and believe it when she said if the situation had been different, she would have expected it," Kerry explained before facing the rest of their group, "Do you think I was wrong in signing one?"

Cate seemed unsure while Kerry's friends agreed that these days, it was a smart thing to do.

"Is it weird that I'm having Rory walk me down the aisle?" Kerry added after finishing the drink on the table in front of her, "After Dad died, it was going to be Grandpa. But then he died, and I just wasn't sure if I even wanted to go with that tradition anymore."

"Kerry, sweetie, we all understand that, but I also think it's sweet that you asked him. And he's touched that he can do this for you," Cate confided as her daughter briefly rested her head on her shoulder and shed a few tears.

"Yeah, he said now he didn't have to buy you an actual present," Bridget announced.

This made all of them, except Kerry, laugh.

"Thanks, Bridget," Kerry murmured sarcastically.

"Relax, it was a joke. Are you still getting cold feet?"

"Maybe, what if something goes wrong at the last minute? And I just jinxed it, didn't I?"

"Keep talking like that and you will," one of Kerry's friends stated in an attempt at humor.

After glaring at the girl, the blonde reassured her sister, "Kerry, we've all checked everything three times already. Everything will be set up on time. The flowers are perfect, the weather forecast is great, the rings are safe, and all of the dresses look beautiful, even the ones for me and Rachel. And I'm here to make sure you look your best."

The next day, right before the wedding

"Are you ready, Kerry?" Rory greeted after Kerry opened the door to the room she had been getting ready in with help from Cate and Bridget.

"I guess."

"Don't worry, you look beautiful," he complimented as he smiled at his sister.

"Thanks."

The girls had been able to secure a spot on the beach. So when their guests started to show up, they saw that floor boards were covering a small area to prevent sand from getting in their shoes. Nikki had also hired a few guys to take both video and pictures to make sure all of the best moments were caught. Since it was going to be a little warm, Kerry and Nikki had chosen dresses for them and their Maids of Honor that wouldn't be too hot for them. All four dresses were just off the shoulder. Rachel and Bridget's dresses were bright red. Rory was in nice, dress pants; a short sleeve, dress shirt; and a bright red tie. Nikki and her Maid of Honor, Rachel, came out first. Nikki, Rachel, Chloe, and Denise, who was holding on to Matt's right hand, managed to hold back tears on Nikki and Rachel's trip down the aisle. However, Diane, Samantha, Cate, Maggie, and Laura, weren't able to.

It only got worse for Cate, Maggie, and Laura at the sight of Kerry barely able to hold back tears while being led down the aisle by Rory, who appeared to be saying something that apparently was comforting her. As soon as she spotted Kerry, Nikki's tears couldn't be held back. She was thankful that all the women there had put on waterproof make-up. When Rory and Kerry reached Nikki, he turned to his left and shared a brief hug with his sister. While he was turning back around to Nikki, he was surprised by receiving a hug from his future sister in law. He smiled at the couple before heading to his seat by the rest of his family. The girls got through their vows in choked up tones. The nervous feelings the brides had showed as their hands shook a little while placing the wedding bands on the other's fingers. After that was over, they shared a kiss, were announced as married, and quickly made their way back down the aisle.

The wedding reception

When all of the guests sat down at their assigned tables, Kerry and Nikki made the traditional entrance, where they were announced as an official couple. Then the couple was seated and the entire group began to eat the meal prepared for them. After it appeared that everyone had finished the first course, Bridget got the room's attention for the first toast to Kerry and Nikki. The blonde got up from her seat and smiled at the happy couple before making her toast.

"As Kerry's Maid of Honor, I believe it's tradition that I make a toast to her and Nikki. I might not be as good with words as they might be, so I'll try to make it quick. First of all, Nikki, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say, 'Welcome to the family.' We all see how much you love each other. You helped Kerry to see how beautiful she really is, you constantly get her to try new things, and you show her every day how much you love her. And for that, we're extremely thankful that you came into her life. Kerry, even though we have fought in the past, I wouldn't ask for a different sister. You two have proven that true love can happen between two women just as easily as a man and a woman. Seeing the love that you share gives me hope that someday I will find that with someone too.

So let's all raise a glass to Kerry and Nikki. May you two have a long and happy life together."

"To Kerry and Nikki." and "Cheers." were heard along with the clinking of champagne glasses and clapping.

Everyone watched silently as Kerry sat her glass down, stood up, and motioned for her sister to come to the table. The sisters took the steps needed to get to each other as tears showed on their cheeks as well. More tears fell from the other women at the sight of the occasionally arguing sisters hugging each other tightly. After the sisters broke away, Bridget was hugged by Nikki. When all three women were sitting down again, they saw Rachel getting out of her seat to make a toast.

"Since I'm Nikki's Maid of Honor, I guess it's my turn for a toast. I'll try not to make it sound too much like Bridget's though. Kerry, I would like to welcome you into our family as well. I've told you before that she's been like a little sister to me and Rick as we grew up. We couldn't have asked for a sweeter, surrogate younger sister/cousin. So take good care of her because she deserves it. She's probably going to be mad at me for telling you this, but I'll say it anyway. Every single member of our family has caught Nikki singing to herself after she had spent time with you or while just thinking of you," Rachel confessed and paused briefly at the blush forming on Nikki's face, "And that blush you're seeing right now is how she reacted each time she realized she was caught singing. Bridget's right about what she said about the two of you and true love. I'll be happy to hear it when Bella calls you "Cousin Kerry" for the first time. Nikki, as you just heard here and many times before, you've always been like a little sister to me and Rick since our family has been so close. I'm proud of everything you've accomplished in your life, and I will be there for you whenever you need it. Congratulations, you two. May the love you share last for many, many years to come."

More clapping and clinking glasses were heard moments later. After it had died down, they finished the rest of their meal as music played in the background.

When dinner was over and each person had gotten some cake, Kerry expected for the dancing to start but was surprised when she was treated to being sung to by Nikki. Nikki had taken the microphone from the DJ and motioned for Chloe, Rick, Joe, and Rory to join her. The rest of the guests became more interested when Chloe left her shoes at the table she had been sitting at. Nikki made sure the guys hired to walk around with cameras were close by. One was focusing directly on Nikki and the four behind her. The other was scanning over their guests and Kerry to get their responses.

"Kerry, you heard me say many times before how beautiful I think you are and just heard how my entire family has heard me sing while I was thinking about you. Now I want to sing to you about how I feel when I see you or just think about you."

Everyone then began to smile and cheer as Nikki started to sing "My Girl" by The Temptations. They only got louder when Chloe, Rick, Joe, and Rory sang back up, along with doing some dance moves in completely synchronicity during the song.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day _

_When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May_

_I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way_

_My girl_

_**My girl**_

_**My girl**_

_Talkin' about my girl_

_**My girl**_

_I've got so much honey_

_The bees envy me_

_I've got a sweeter song_

_Than the birds in the trees_

_Well I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way _

_My girl_

_**My girl**_

_**My girl**_

_Talkin' about my girl_

_**My girl**_

_Ooh hoo_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_Ooh yeah_

_I don't need no money_

_Fortune or fame_

_I got all the riches, baby_

_One man can claim_ (Nikki edits this a little by saying person instead of man.)

_Well I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way_

_My girl_

_**My girl**_

_**My girl**_

_Talkin' about my girl_

_**My girl**_

_Talkin' bout my girl_

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_With my girl_

_I've even got the month of May_

_With my girl_

After they were finished, there were more cheers and a few whistles for all five of them. It got louder when Kerry got out of her seat and kissed Nikki as sweetly as she could. Then they moved along to the first dance as a married couple. For the next few hours or so, everyone showed off their dancing skills, especially the Alcotts. The rest watched as Nikki would occasionally spin Kerry around while they danced and even dipped her a bit at the end of a few songs. Then she and her family displayed every dance move they knew how to do.

Following next morning's group breakfast, the girls started their honeymoon. They spent the first day of it on another island. This time it was Ibiza. Then the rest of the time was spent in Italy. Since they would be close enough to Italy and Nikki hadn't been there yet, choosing to spend it there was kind of easy. They planned on checking out the sights in Rome, Venice, Milan, and whatever else interested them.


	65. And Kids Too

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Chapter 65. And Kids Too

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The girls become parents.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews: I would like them. Constructive criticism is ok.

Author's notes: This is the FINAL chapter for this story. I know the ending isn't that great, but at least there's a sequel. It's definitely isn't as long as this one. Since I can't decide which hospital to use in the New York City area, I won't name one specifically. I also won't give a last name for the girl that Rory ends up with because I can't think of one I want to use for her.

* * *

Friday; April 8th, 2016; 7:30 PM; New York City, New York; a local hospital

After three years of marital bliss, Nikki and Kerry decided they were ready for a kid or kids. Like Nikki had told Rachel, Kerry was the one who was going to be giving birth to them. After picking out the sperm donor, it didn't take long at all before it was determined that Kerry was pregnant. They had put in at least a couple of Nikki's eggs along with the sperm. They found out as soon as they could that they were having twins, a boy and a girl. The couple followed all of the doctor's instructions to make sure the babies would be healthy. Their families became almost as excited as the couple themselves. They along with Denise and Matt Edwards were waiting anxiously in the waiting room of the maternity ward as Kerry and Nikki were in the delivery room. They had been there for around an hour when Nikki appeared in hospital scrubs.

"So how's my daughter, doing?" Cate asked as soon as she noticed Nikki.

"She's doing ok, Cate," Nikki confirmed, "She's just getting a little aggravated. She really wants the twins out of her now."

"Been there," Cate, Diane, Samantha, Rachel, and Chloe all spoke up at the same time.

"I'm sure Amanda is sorry she couldn't make it," Bridget told her before laying her head on her boyfriend's left shoulder.

"Thanks for that, Bridget, and for forgiving her for what she did awhile back," Nikki replied as she shared a smirk with Bridget's boyfriend, Jeremy Reid, who was a doctor at the same hospital and a friend to Rachel.

"You're welcome."

Nikki was about to head back to the delivery room but stopped and directed her next question to Rory, who was sitting not too far away from Cate.

"So, Rory, when are we going to see your girlfriend, Jennifer, again? You talk about her a lot."

"Soon. When I get back to L.A., we're going to begin moving in together. We felt that after dating seriously for a few years, living together was the next step. If things keep going well, I might start looking for a ring too."

Everyone gawked in slight shock at him as he thought about the woman he had met briefly after getting a job out in California working in the development of video games. He had met Jennifer one day as she literally ran into him at a Starbucks. He chuckled a little at how the beautiful woman he called his girlfriend had spilled her coffee on him. She offered to go out on a date with him since the coffee had been hot and he didn't yell at her. He had been nervous because he thought his occasionally geeky hobbies would make her run in the other direction. However, it didn't; and they actually won her over. His sisters had teased him a little by playfully saying he was out of her league. That changed the first time they actually talked to the couple through a webcam on his computer.

"Well, I've got to get back. Kerry is probably cursing up a storm by now. I just wanted to let you know that it probably won't be much longer at all."

"Tell her to take the drugs, I did," Chloe admitted as she stared down at her son, Michael, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms, before focusing on her husband and daughter. Rick was watching little Nikki, who was fast asleep with her head against his right arm.

A few minutes later, the delivery room

"It's about damn time. What the hell took you so long?" Kerry growled lightly.

"I told you I would get back as soon as I could," Nikki explained and accidentally smirked.

"What's so damn funny? I'd like for you to see how not funny this pain is."

"Chlo said that you should take the drugs."

"I DIDN'T ask her," Kerry hissed before catching a nurse smiling at her, "And what the hell are YOU smiling at…Me?"

When the nurse nodded yes, the redhead got even angrier.

"Have you ever gone through this from this side, or was it just from a nurse's point of view?"

"Just the nurse's a few times."

"Then you can SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH!" Kerry ordered.

"Beautiful, calm down. We went through the Lamaze classes, so you should be prepared for this."

"I don't feel it right now, I feel sweaty and gross," Kerry described before turning her attention to the doctor, "Can I push now?"

"Yes, you can, Ms. Hennessy."

The next few minutes were spent with Kerry groaning and Nikki wiping off the redhead's sweaty forehead with a now damp cloth while encouraging her to push the hardest she could.

"It's a boy," the doctor exclaimed, making both girls sigh happily until another jolt of pain hit Kerry as they heard the baby cry. It was another minute before the doctor spoke again, "Come on, Ms. Hennessy the second one is halfway out. Just a few more pushes, I swear."

"I c-can't. It's too much, just pull her out," Kerry demanded.

"Just one more try at least," the doctor requested before staring directly at Nikki.

"Come on, Beautiful, just try a few more."

"I SAID I can't. Weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, but I know you can do it. Maybe this will help," Nikki assumed before whispering into Kerry's right ear.

Kerry gasped and gave another hard push. She was rewarded with seeing the baby in the doctor's hands. A few seconds later, a second cry was heard

"Good job, Ms. Hennessy, it's a girl. I knew you could do it. Have you got the names ready?"

"Paul Vincent for the boy, Faith Rose for the girl," Nikki called out while Kerry smiled in agreement.

"What about the last name?"

"Hennessy…Alcott…Hennessy-Alcott…Alcott-Hennessy?" Nikki suggested after focusing on Kerry.

"Hennessy-Alcott," Kerry said softly, "Can I see them now?"

"Yes," he agreed and the nurses showed them their babies.

"You did it, Beautiful, I'm so proud of you," Nikki congratulated her as tears made their way to her cheeks.

"WE did it. I couldn't have made it through this without you. I'm sorry for anything I might have said or done over the past nine months that upset you."

"It's ok. No need to apologize. I knew it was due to the pregnancy," Nikki reminded her as she flashed back on everything they had gone through: Kerry's strange cravings, the frequent and rapid changes of her emotions, muscle pain, and occasional lost sleep.

"So you still love me after all of that?"

"You never have to ask that," Nikki announced and was temporarily interrupted when tears appeared on Kerry's cheeks, "How about you get some rest then spend more time with the babies?"

"Thanks, but I want to see everyone, so they can see I'm ok. Tired, but ok."

"Sure thing."

"I'm sorry," Kerry directed to the nurse she had called a bitch, who accepted her apology just as easily.

Kerry was then wheeled into the recovery room while the babies were taken to the nursery. The whole group gathered beside Kerry on the condition that they could only stay a few minutes, so that the redhead could get some sleep.

"Hi, sweetie," Cate greeted her daughter, "how are you feeling now?"

"Extremely tired but relieved that it's over."

"Hi, Kerry, we're so proud of you," Bridget declared between smiles and squeezed her sister's hand gently, "We love you too."

"Same here," Kerry confessed before pulling her sister in for a hug that lasted for a few seconds. Then she hugged Cate, Maggie, Rory, CJ, her in-laws, and their friends.

"Ok, that's enough with the hugs. She needs to rest now. Sleep well, Beautiful, I'm going to introduce them to our pride and joy."

"Ok," Kerry sighed before closing her eyes.

As Nikki led them to the babies, she felt Diane grab her by the left hand. She peeked up and shared a smile with her mom.

"So which ones are they?" Rory questioned.

"There they are," Nikki answered as she pointed to the two near the center of the first row, "We named them Paul Vincent and Faith Rose Hennessey-Alcott. Vincent for Vincent Van Gogh and Faith Rose because Faith is the name of my favorite 'Buffy' character and Rose because of my grandma and it's part of the last name of my second favorite character on 'Buffy'."

Kerry's side of the family got choked up at hearing the boy's name and rolled their eyes at the girl's. Nikki's family and friends didn't know what to think of the boy's name but had joined in on the eye rolling at the girl's name. They all saw how Faith resembled Nikki and Paul resembled Kerry. Rachel held a five and a half years old Bella while little Nikki, who was around seven years old, tried to stand on the tips of her toes to see through the window. Nikki picked her up after getting the ok from Rick and Chloe.

"Who are they?" little Nikki began as Nikki held her and pointed to the two babies.

"They are my son and daughter, your cousins. You'll love them as much as we love you, right?"

"Of course, Cousin Nikki. Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy."

"Ok. Why do you and I have the same first name? Mommy and Daddy told me once, but I don't member."

"You mean remember," Nikki corrected.

"That's what I said," little Nikki pouted.

"Uh…," Chloe muttered, getting the attention of all of them, especially her daughter.

"Because your mom and I have been friends since we met in college."

"But how? Mommy went to University of Georgia, and Daddy says you went to Columbia University here in New York."

Chloe, who was still holding her almost two year old son Michael in her arms, blushed while the rest shared a laugh.

"Your mom and I will explain it later," Rick promised as Nikki handed the young blonde girl over to him.

"Promise," the little girl pleaded before pouting again.

"Sure, sweetie," Chloe vowed, "anything else?"

"Yeah, me, Michael, and Bella have both a mommy and daddy, but…"

"You mean I instead of me," Chloe tried to correct her daughter this time.

"What?" little Nikki inquired, becoming confused yet again.

"The correct way to say it is to use I instead of me before or after their names. Try it again," Chloe instructed with a smile.

"Ok, Mommy. I, Michael, and Bella have a mommy and a daddy, but Paul and Faith have two mommies, so where is their daddy?"

"She certainly is inquisitive, isn't she?" Nikki responded in a teasing way.

"What's quisitive?"

"Inquisitive. It means you like to ask questions," Rick informed, "We'll talk about that later."

"Tomorrow?" little Nikki guessed after letting out a yawn.

"We'll see," Rick and Chloe claimed at the same time.

"Ok," the little girl sighed before laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

When Denise got a good view of Bella yawning as well and all three kids sleeping with smiles on their faces, she turned to her husband.

"Now, I want one, Matt," Denise revealed, getting her husband to let out a gulp and the rest of them to laugh again.

The following day, Kerry and the twins were taken home. Then the proud parents were treated to the baby shower that had been constantly delayed for some reason or another. After each person got to hold both babies for a few minutes, Nikki and Kerry took Paul and Faith to the nursery, turned on the baby monitor, left with the hand held receiver, and returned back to the family room to spend time with their family and friends.

The End


End file.
